Die Legende des Mandalgoi
by Bloodthirsty Muffin
Summary: Ein neuer Auftrag: Lara Croft soll die beiden Kristalle finden, die laut Sage eine legendäre Aufzeichnung öffnen. Doch die Grabräuberin ist bei weitem nicht die Einzige, die auf der Suche nach den Kristallen ist und so beginnt ein weiteres Abenteuer...
1. Ein neuer Auftrag

**Lara Croft**

**in**

**Die Legende des Mandalgoi**

Lara Croft, Zipp, Alister und Winston sind (c) bei Core Design, Eidos und Crystal Dynamics

Vorwort: Eigentlich wollte ich diese Geschichte erst später schreiben, nach einigen Kurzgeschichten und privaten Angelegenheiten, aber mir juckte es so in den Fingern das hier zu verfassen, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte. ;-)

Das neue Spiel Legend hat mich inspiriert und ich habe auch die Nebencharaktere Zipp und Alister eingebaut.

Diesmal geht die Geschichte auch in Richtung Liebe, aber ich hoffe es nicht zu schnulzig zu schreiben, was ja meine Begabung zu sein scheint. –g-

Wegen einiger bevorstehenden Szenen, die auch Sex enthalten werden (ja, ich bin schlimm...) werde ich es zur Altersgruppe ab 16 einstufen. (Vergessen wir, dass ich selbst erst 15 bin!)

Ich hoffe Lara authentisch darstellen zu können, auch wenn ich sie etwas untypische Dinge für Tomb Raider erleben lassen werde.

Für Kritik bin ich immer offen, sendet mir einfach eine Review!

Nun aber genug der Vorrede! Vorhang auf für _Die Legende des Mandalgoi!_

-an der Kurbel dreh-

Kapitel 1 - Ein neuer Auftrag

Griechenland , Athen, Eine noble Wohngegend, 18:31 Uhr

Eine Frau mit langen brünetten Haaren und braunen Augen hielt vor einem luxuriösen Wohnhaus, in dem jede der Wohnungen wohl mehrere Stockwerke und Balkons fasste. Die schöne Gegend bewundernd musterte sie das Gebäude. Lara Croft war der Name dieser Frau, die bekannte Archäologin und Abenteurerin. Sie stieg von ihrer Harley, die in der Sonne glänzte und streifte ihre Handschuhe von den Gelenken.

‚Gar nicht mal schlecht die Gegend. Aber eine Wohnung hätte ich nicht erwartet. Sonst wohnen diese Leute doch auf ihren riesigen Anwesen', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die marmornen Treppen zum Eingang des Wohnhauses hinaufstieg. Sie drückte zweimal auf den Klingelknopf, neben dem auf einem kleinen Schildchen der Name _Silas Diamantes_ geschrieben stand. Während sie auf Einlass wartete, sah sie auf die Straße, auf der viele griechische Autos fuhren.

Sie war in Athen, wohin sie von diesem Silas Diamantes eingeladen worden war. Es war nicht viel über ihn bekannt, außer, dass er sich sehr für Altertumskunde interessierte und sein vieles Geld mit irgendwelchen Anlagen verdiente, deren Anteile so viel abwarfen, dass er sich voll und ganz seinem Hobby -der Archäologie- widmen konnte.

Höchstwahrscheinlich wartete ein neuer Auftrag auf sie. Lara übernahm oft Missionen zur Bergung von wertvollen Artefakten und verdiente so ihren Lebensunterhalt.

Außerdem schlugen sich ihre Reisetagebücher, die sie zusätzlich herausbrachte, auf dem Markt sehr gut. Neben den Abenteuern liebte Lara es zu schreiben.

Ihre eigenen Eindrücke der zerfallenen Ruinen, die sie seit Jahrhunderten als erste betrat, wollte sie mit anderen Menschen teilen. Das Leben einer Abenteurerin war aber leider meist nicht zum Schreiben bestimmt und so blieben die meisten Erlebnisse Laras Erinnerung.

Dann endlich zeigte ein Piepen, dass sie die gläserne Eingangstür nun öffnen konnte. Die Treppen waren mit einem roten Teppich bezogen. Es wirkte sehr vornehm.

Lara kamen Zweifel, ob ihre Jeans und Motorradjacke das Richtige hierfür waren, aber nun war es zu spät.

‚Außerdem soll er mich ja nicht wegen meines Aussehens, sondern wegen meines Talents einstellen', dachte Lara, obwohl sie wusste, dass ein seriöses Erscheinungsbild eher punktete. Endlich in der siebten Etage angekommen, hielt man ihr schon die Tür offen.

„Miss Croft, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie herein", bat Silas Diamantes. Obwohl er Grieche war, sprach er akzentfrei Englisch.

„Gerne", nahm Lara an und war beruhigt wegen ihrer Kleidung. Silas Diamant selbst trug eine Jeans und ein simples Shirt. Es ließ ihn jünger erscheinen. Dabei wirkte er auch so schon jung. Seine gebräunte Haut, sein muskulöser Körperbau, ein faltenfreies Gesicht…Lara mochte kaum glauben, dass er schon zweiundvierzig war. Wahrscheinlich wäre er als Zwanzigjähriger durchgegangen, wäre da nicht die eine Tatsache: Sein Haar war silberweiß. Außerdem war es lang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Aber Lara fand, dies verlieh ihm…Klasse.

„Schön, dass Sie so schnell zu mit kommen konnten. Ich hoffe Ihre Reise war angenehm?", erkundigte er sich, während er sie zur Sitzecke geleitete.

„Ja, ich kann nicht klagen", antwortete Lara freundlich und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Silas Diamantes nahm auf einem Sessel links von ihr Platz. Auf dem Couchtisch standen schon zwei Gläser mit Limonade und Eis und es waren viele Unterlagen ausgebreitet.

„Vielleicht haben Sie ein großes Anwesen mit Bediensteten und anderem Luxus erwartet. Aber ich fühle mich hier wohler, wo ich überschaubar Platz habe", erklärte er ihr. Vielleicht war es ‚nur' eine Wohnung, aber eine mit zwei Etagen und einigen Gästezimmern, wie Lara es nach einem Blick in den zweiten Stock einschätzte.

„Ehrlich gesagt…ja, ich habe etwas anderes erwartet. Aber um so eine schöne Wohnung würde die so mancher beneiden. Ich zum Beispiel", gab Lara lächelnd. zu.

„Sie sind ehrlich. Das ist eine gute Charaktereigenschaft und Pluspunkt bei mir."

Beide waren erleichtert, dass sie sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden.

„Weshalb haben Sie mich zu sich eingeladen? Ein Auftrag nehme ich an?", kam Lara zur Sache.

„Das ist richtig, Miss Croft. Sehen Sie sich das an", bat er und nahm aus den Unterlagen einen Ausdruck. Lara musterte ihn. Es war ein altes chinesisch aussehendes Buch. Darauf waren, unter dem Titel, zwei Kristalle eingelassen. Der eine war bläulich, der andere rein silbern. „Es heißt _die Legende des Mandalgoi_."

„Kommt dieses Buch etwa aus Asien?", fragte Lara.

„Das ist richtig. Aus der Mongolei um genau zu sein. Es soll eine Beschwörungsformel beinhalten, womit man _Mandalgoi_, ein Drachen-Monster aus einer alten asiatischen Sage, beschwören und sich zu eigen machen kann."

Eine ganze Weile lang erklärte er ihr die Legende der Kreatur, dass sie in ganze Asien verbreitet sei und schon seit vielen Jahrtausenden erzählt wird.

Mandalgoi war ein Drache, der verantwortlich für das Chaos und Schlechte dieser Erde war. Jedoch blieb er meist in Gleichgewicht mit dem Drachen, der für Ordnung und das Gute zuständig war.

Ein Mönch eines Klosters sollte jedoch einst die Schwachstelle Mandalgois entdeckt und ihn so zu seinem Sklaven gemacht haben. Sein Wissen habe er in einem Buch niedergeschrieben, in der _Legende des Mandalgoi_. Um es zu versiegeln habe er zwei Kristalle genommen. Außerdem waren sie ein Test, ob derjenige, der Mandalgoi beherrschen wollte, stark genug war auch einem so weltlichen Besitztum zu widerstehen.

„Natürlich hat jedes Dorf seine eigene Version. Manche berichten der Mönch wäre eine Priesterin gewesen oder dass es drei Kristalle gäbe, aber der Sinn bleibt in jeder Version erhalten", erzählte er.

„Verstehe. Sie möchten, dass ich das Buch suche?", hinterfragte Lara.

„Nicht ganz, Miss Croft. Das Buch, das habe ich schon. Allerdings lässt es sich nicht öffnen, da mir die beiden Kristalle dort auf der Fotografie fehlen und nur mit denen ist man in der Lage die Formel zu lesen und Mandalgoi zu beschwören."

„Sie haben doch nicht wirklich vor diesen Drachen zu rufen, oder?", wollte sie ernst wissen.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Miss Croft. Ich habe Respekt vor den alten Sagen und durchaus vor deren Kreaturen. Unser eins wäre nie in der Lage ein Monster zu kontrollieren, das eine so große Macht hat. Ich möchte das Buch, samt Kristallen, lediglich meiner Sammlung hinzufügen und dann gibt es immerhin ein Artefakt weniger, das Verrückte in die Hände bekommen würden. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die ich mir leisten kann, sind von hohem Standart", erklärte er leicht belustigt.

‚Beruhigend, dass er nicht ein übergeschnappter Wissenschaftler ist', versicherte sie sich in Gedanken.

„Also geht es nur um die Kristalle? Zwei sagen Sie?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Genau. Ich möchte, dass Sie diese beiden Kristalle für mich finden. Hier habe ich alle Informationen zusammengestellt", meinte er und deutete auf einen Ordner, in den viele Papiere eingeheftet waren. „Nehmen Sie ihn mit und teilen Sie mir möglichst bald mit, ob Sie diese Aufgabe für mich übernehmen würden", bat er und gab ihr den Ordner in die Hand. Er war schwerer als Lara vermutet hatte.

„Vielen Dank. Ich werde mir alles noch einmal genau ansehen", versicherte sie.

„Nun denn", begann er den Abschied und erhob sich. Lara tat es ihm gleich. „Es war mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen und ich hoffe Sie kommen meinem Angebot nach."

„Die Chancen stehen gut", beteuerte Lara, während er sie zur Tür geleitet. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand zum Abschied hin, welche er ergriff und einen Handkuss auf dieser andeutete.

„Ein Gentleman", stellte sie an der Tür vergnügt fest. „Auf Bald."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Croft", verabschiedete er sich und als Lara seine Wohnung verlassen und ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, schloss er die Tür.

Kapitel 1 Ende


	2. Unbekannte Gefilde

**Vorwort: Ich mache keine Schleichwerbung! ;-)**

Kapitel 2 – Unbekannte Gefilde

Kongo, Irgendwo in den Tiefen des Dschungels , 09:30 Uhr

„Guten Morgen! Es ist ein morgens, halbzehn im Kongo, bei konstanten 25 Grad und einer Luftfeuchtigkeit von 82 begrüßen wir unsere allseits beliebte Archäologin Lara Croft!"

„Danke für diese Einleitung Zip. Ich freue mich hier zu sein", antwortete sie auf die Vorbemerkung ihres Koordinators und technischen Beraters an seinen Systemen zu Hause in England.

„Sag mir Lara und du hast dich wirklich noch nicht verlaufen? Bei diesem Wald sieht man ja die Hand vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr!", bemerkte Alister, ihr Forschungsassistent, der nun wohl bei Zip im heimischen Großbritannien saß.

„Vorbereitung ist alles", gab sie zurück und hielt ihre Machete in die integrierte Kamera ihres Headsets, mit der sie sich einen Weg durch den Dschungel bahnte.

Sie hatte noch einmal gründlich von ihren Helfern Prüfen lassen, ob Silas Diamantes nicht gefährlich war, woraus ein positives Ergebnis resultierte.

Mit Freuden hatte sie den Auftrag angenommen, der ihr eine hohe Bezahlung versprach. Mit dem zukünftigen Geld und dem, das ihre Bücher auf dem Markt brachten, könnte sie sich bald ein paar neue Geheimgänge in ihr Anwesen einbauen. Es wäre zu schade, wenn das Haus von Lara Croft vollkommen erforscht und bekannt wäre.

Der erste Kristall, der Stein der Ausdauer wie er in den Aufzeichnungen genannt wurde, sollte sich hier im Kongo befinden. Nachdem Silas Diamantes zugestimmt hatte, dass Zip und Alister immer mit ihr verbunden waren, wurde ihr sogleich eine Maschine bereitgestellt, die sie in das Land in Afrika brachte.

„Die Kristalle sollen sehr schön sein. Pass auf, dass du es dir nicht überlegst und Schmuck draus machen willst", warnte Zip, der gerne über seine angeblichen Frauenkenntnisse sprach.

„Schmuck aus einem Artefakt? Zip, du hast Ideen", lehnte sie den ironischen Vorschlag ab. Noch einige Äste schlug sie mit der Machete fort, bis endlich ein Trampelpfad zu erkennen war.

„Das ist wohl die Spur zum Tempel, nicht wahr?", wollte sie von ihren Assistenten wissen.

„Wenn man unseren Infos Glauben schenken darf, ja. Nicht mehr lange und du kommst zu einem kleinen Parcours", erklärte Alister in die Aufzeichnungen schauend.

„Parcours? Das könnte lustig werden", freute sie sich.

Nach einem guten Kilometer trat sie auf eine Lichtung.

„Hier soll es anfangen?", fragte sie kritisch.

„Japp. Hier in der Gegend müsste es sein."

„Nun, ich sehe nichts."

„Das ist ja das Gemeine an Fallen. Man sieht sie nie."

„Spring doch mal, Lara", schlug Alister vor. Lara folgte, aber nichts geschah.

„Was soll das bringen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Spring noch mal. Aber mit mehr Schmackes."

Wieder folgte Lara. Nichts passierte und sie wollte Alister drohen sie noch einmal zu veralbern, als sie einen Knacks hörte. Er kam von unten und noch bevor sie wegtreten konnte, brach der Boden unter ihr ein und sie fiel in die Tiefe. Da die vielen Teilchen des ehemaligen Bodens umherflogen schloss sie die Augen und machte sich auf eine unsanfte Landung gefasst. Kaum vier Sekunden später, oder mehrere Minuten wie es Lara vorkam, hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, den sie durch eine Landung auf ihren Allerwertesten spürte. Sie sah nach oben in die Sonne. Ihr ursprünglicher Standpunkt war nun gut hundert Meter von ihr entfernt.

„Bist du noch ganz?", fragte Zip.

„Ja, ich denke schon…", antwortete Lara und stand sich alle Körperteile reibend auf. „Aber ich werde mir wohl einen anderen Ausgang suchen müssen. Na ja. Den gleichen Aus- wie Eingang zu nehmen ist sowieso nicht schlau. Abenteurer-Weisheit."

Sie sah in den dunklen Gang und trat ein paar Schritte hinein. Danach drückte sie den kleinen Knopf an ihrer Armatur und die Lichtquelle an den Schnallen ihres Rucksacks erleuchtete. Sie sah auf dem Boden eine Spinne herumkriechen, eine giftige.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich habe nicht gern gefährliche Tiere in meiner Nähe", erklärte sie und setzte dem Leben der Spinne mit einem Tritt ein Ende.

„Du bist doch sonst so tierfreundlich. Denk an dein Terrarium in der Eingangshalle…"

„Tja, Alister. Die Tiere im Terrarium sind hinter Panzerglas und ich lasse sie auf ungeliebte Menschen los. Ich bin mir nur sicher, dass ich auch ohne giftige Spinnen schon genug zu tun haben werde", erklärte sie und setzte ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit fort.

Vorsichtig ging sie die dunklen Gänge entlang und hielt immer wachsam nach Fallen Ausschau.

„Es läuft schon viel zu lange gut", murmelte sie. Da kroch auf dem Boden eine Schlange entlang, geradewegs auf Lara zu. „Oh nein, so einfach mache ich es dir nicht", versicherte sie, zog ihre Waffe und feuerte einen Schuss auf die Schlang ab, die sofort starb. „Ha!", triumphierte sie. Sie wollte weitergehen, doch ihre Beine fühlten sich ungewöhnlich schwer an. Sie sah an sich herunter und entdeckte zwei Schlangen, die sich je ein Bein der Archäologin vorgenommen hatten. Es waren Würgeschlangen, die schon begannen ihr Blut in den Adern abzuquetschen, sodass sie sich auf den Boden sinken ließ und nun auf dem Rücken liegend einen Ausweg suchte.

Sie ging in Gedanken noch einmal ihre Ausrüstung durch.

‚Licht, Waffen, Granaten, Magnethaken, Headseat, Proviant, Wasserflaschen, Sonnenbrille, Haustürschlüssel, Tampons, Machete…Machete!'

Sie nahm das Messer und schnitt damit der Schlange an ihrem rechten Bein den Kopf ab. Sofort löste sich der Griff und durch ihr Bein floss wieder Blut. Das selbe tat sie mit der Schlange an ihrem linken Bein und auch diese ließ ihren Schenkel wieder los. Schnell stand sie auf, damit nicht zu viel Schlangenblut an ihren Beinen klebte.

„Das war knapp!", kam es erleichtert von Alister.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Lara, der das Adrenalin noch immer in den Venen strömte. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und warf einen Blick auf ihren Weg.

„Schlechte Nachricht, Lara. Diese Schlangen waren keine offizielle Prüfung. Der eigentlich Kampf geht jetzt erst los."

„Was meinst du, Z-"

Schon hörte sie ein unheilbringendes Geräusch. Die Decke kam beträchtlich näher und drohte die Abenteurerin zu zerquetschen. So schnell sie konnte sprintete sie vorwärts, doch die näher kommende Decke schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Auch einige Schlangen und Insekten bemerkten die Gefahr und machten sich davon. Lara rannte und rannte, schließlich musste sie kriechen, als sie ein Ende erkannte. Noch einmal beanspruchte sie ihre Muskeln und kroch schnell zum sicheren Boden. Schließlich warf sie sich außer Atem auf die Erde.

„Puh!", keuchte sie.

„Kein Ende in Sicht!", warnte Zip nochmals. Schon begannen die Bodenplatten zu wackeln und fielen in die Tiefe, wo sie sich zu rotierenden Messern gesellten. Lara sprang über die letzten Fliesen und versuchte sich einen Weg zur anderen Seite zu bahnen. Doch schließlich brach auch ihr Untergrund ein und eine andere zur Flucht war nicht in Sicht. Über ihr erblickte sie eine Spur von Metallscheiben, die in einem Kreis angeordnet waren. Schnell schleuderte sie ihren Magnethaken nach oben und sicherte sich so vor einem Fall in den Tod. Mit dem Schwung, den sie noch hatte, ließ sie sich auf den bruchsicheren Boden gegenüber fallen. Doch die Löcher auf dem Boden verhießen nichts Gutes.

Sie ließ den Magnethaken wieder zu sich schnellen und sprintete geradeaus, um den Stachelfallen zu entkommen. Hinter ihr hörte sie das Herausschnellen der Dornen und dies immer näher kommen. Ein paar Meter vor ihr sah sie keine Löcher mehr auf dem Boden und so schnellte sie zum Ende der Stacheln. Kurz davor stießen jedoch die übergroßen Nadeln genau unter ihrem Füßen hervor. Lara sprang in die Luft, vollführte eine Drehung und packte die Stacheln an den Seiten, deren Spitze die einzige Gefahr war und sprang von dort weg von dieser Falle.

Die nächste folgte jedoch, denn von den Seiten her kamen überall Pfeile geschossen. Sie schienen von überall herzukommen, eine bestimmte Höhe oder Richtung war nicht auszumachen. Sie war jedoch geübt in Gefahrensituationen und wich so allen Geschossen aus. Dabei durfte sie sich jedoch nicht sehr viel Zeit lassen, da vor ihr ein Tor begann sich nach unten hin zu schließen. Mit einer Tauchrolle meisterte sie auch diese Aufgabe.

Hinter dem Tor lauerte kein ebener Boden, sondern ein steiler Hang, den sie nun herunterrollte. Schließlich landete sie im Wasser, mit Krokodilen als Gesellen. Die schienen lange nichts mehr gegessen zu haben und schnappten mit den Mäulern gierig in Richtung Lara.

„Tauchen!", befahl Zip ihr. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu fragen und tat, was man ihr gesagt hatte. Die Krokodile waren zunächst im Vorteil, da Wasser ihr Element war und nicht Laras, doch dann erkannte sie, warum Zip ihr den Tipp gegeben hatte. Eine kleine Öffnung war in den unteren Bereich des Beckens eingelassen, wofür die Reptilien viel zu groß waren. Schnell tauchte sie hindurch und ließ die aggressiven Tiere zurück.

Um Luft zu holen tauchte sie auf, doch von da kam gleich die nächste Gefahr: Fallende Steine. Sie musste wieder untertauchen und suchte dort nach einem Weg. Immer wieder den Felsbrocken ausweichend schlängelte sie sich durch das Wasser.

Schließlich kam sie an eine steinerne Wand, zu deren beiden Seiten Gänge führten. Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf die Zeichen an den Wänden und wählte den linken Weg. Hier galt es nur noch zu tauchen, bis sie endlich wieder atmen durfte.

Keine Tiere oder Fallen. In diesem Becken war sie sicher. Mit einem lauten Seufzer entspannte sie ihre Muskeln und ließ sich wie eine Tote auf der Oberfläche treiben.

„Nanu? Schon aus der Puste?", witzelte Zip mit vollem Mund.

„Ha! Ich will nicht wissen wie du dich in meiner Situation geschlagen hättest!", gab sie erschöpft zurück. „Und schmatzt nicht so ein mein Headset, Jungs."

„Sorry, Lara. Wir haben hier nur gerade ein paar Floppers gegessen", entschuldigte sich Alister. „Das ist wie im Kino…man braucht dabei immer was zum Knabbern."

„Schon gut, aber wenn ihr esst, dann bitte nicht so laut."

Nach einer kurzen Zeit stieg sie aus dem Wasser und trat durch das vor ihr liegende Tor. Hinter ihren Wassertropfen hörte sie ein verdächtigtes Schnurren. Sie bewegte ihre Hand in Richtung Handfeuerwaffe an ihrem Gurt und drehte sich um. Nichts. Sie glaubte an eine Einbildung, wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, drehte sich um und erkannte vor sich einen Tiger.

Der sprang sie an, doch Lara stieß ihn von sich und schoss auf das Tier. Damit war es aber nicht getan. Die Raubkatze rieb sich kurz die Wunde am Auge, machte dann jedoch wieder Jagd auf Lara. Sie richtete sich auf und vollführte einen Rückwartssalto. Noch einmal schoss sie auf das Tier, das bald tot zusammenklappte.

„Ein Tiger in Afrika? Die leben in Asien", bemerkte Alister.

„Auf jeden Fall wird er mich jetzt nicht mehr töten können und das ist die Hauptsache."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wo du bist, Lara?", fragte Zip, woraufhin die Archäologin sich umsah. Sie war am Ziel. Der Tempel war gigantisch und in der Mitte des Raumes, auf einem großen Podest, zu dem eine Treppe führte, stand in einer passenden Halterung der Kristall.

„Na endlich!", freute sie sich.

„Schon doch deine Lampe etwas", riet Zip. Sie brauchte die Lichtquelle nun nicht mehr, da die Decke des Tempels eingestürzt war und so viel Sonne in den Raum ließ. Nachdem sie ihr Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, trat sie auf das Podest zu. Der flache Kristall glänzte hellblau, so wie sie es schon einmal bei Silas Diamantes auf einem Foto gesehen hatte.

„Der passt genau in meine Hand", triumphierte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Gerade wollte sie nach dem Artefakt greifen- aber jemand war schneller.

Kapitel 2 Ende


	3. Der Rivale

Kapitel 3 – Der Rivale

Kongo, Ein alter Tempel , 10:01 Uhr

Sie drehte sich um und wollte sehen, wer ihr da den Preis ihrer Anstrengung gestohlen hatte. Jemand schwang an einem Seil umher und setzte sich schließlich im Licht auf den Rand der Ruine, der eingebrochen war und Sonnenlicht einließ.

„Wer bist du?", wollte sie verärgert wissen. Sie musterte ihren Gegner. Es war ein Mann, etwa von ihrem Alter und sportlichem Zustand, blond, mit angedeutetem Kinnbart, in Jeans, abgenutztem Shirt und mit dem Kristall in der Hand.

„Sieh an…Lara Croft nicht wahr? Britin, Schriftstellerin, für ihre archäologischen Entdeckungen bekannt, 90-60-90, aus adligem Hause, Wohnhaft in Surrey", erzählte er vergnügt.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", hinterfragte sie kritisch.

„Stand in dem Playboy, den ich am Flughafen gekauft habe."

Gerade wollte Lara ihm eine freche Antwort entgegenwerfen, als sie über seinen Satz nachdachte.

„Im Playboy? Über mich?", jauchzte sie geschockt.

„Hey, das war ein Witz", gab er belustigt zurück. „Du hast das hier gesucht?"

„Ja, ich habe ziemlich viele tödliche Fallen deswegen überwunden", antwortete sie als ob der kleine Fauxpas nicht passiert wäre.

„Ach ja, die Fallen…von denen habe ich auch gehört."

„Wie bist du hier her gekommen, wenn nicht durch die Fallen?"

„Durch das Dach", antwortete er und deutete auf das Loch, durch das die Sonne schien.

‚Wieso bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?', dachte sie während der etwas peinlichen Stille.

„Soso…aber da ich den ehrbaren Weg gewählt habe, um hierher zu kommen, gehört der Kristall mir."

„Ich würde mal sagen, wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst, Süße."

„Untersteh dich mich Süße zu nennen!", befahl sie ihm wütend.

„Du bist ja richtig sexy, wenn du sauer bist, Süße."

„Ich habe dich gewarnt!", rief sie und warf ihren Magnethaken nach ihm aus, der um einen Körper herum eine Schlinge formte, aus der er heraussprang, als diese sich zusammenzog. Er landete genau neben der Schnur, die Lara nun zu sich zurück schnellen ließ.

„Nicht schlecht", gab er zu. „Also, Süße, es war nett dich kennen zu lernen, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe", warf er ihr zu, kappte das Seil, das ihm zum Kristall verholfen hatte und verschwand.

„Dieser elende Dreckskerl!", fluchte Lara. Er hatte ihr um Haaresbreite das Artefakt genommen, das ihr zustand.

„Ich will dich in deiner Wut nicht stören, aber…solltest du dich nicht eher sorgen hier wieder rauszukommen?", kommentierte Zip. Er hatte Recht. Der gleiche Weg zurück kam auf keinen Fall in Frage und wie das Loch in der Decke erreichen?

Sie sah sich um. Außer dem Podest, der Treppen und ein paar Stauen, die irgendwelche Götter darstellten, war hier nichts Nützliches.

„Verdammt…stimmt."

Der Tempel war verwildert und die Pflanzen hatten sich sogar zwischen die Bodenplatten geschlängelt. An den Wänden zogen sich Ranken entlang- die Lösung. Sie ging auf eine Ranke zu, die zum Loch führte.

„Na hoffentlich sind die auch stabil genug", gab Alister von sich.

„So viele Jahrhunderte wie die hier schon wachsen", begründete Lara und begann an der Pflanze hochzuklettern. Eine Zeit und etwa hundert Meter lang schien sie oben anzukommen, als die Ranke begann sich von der Wand zu lösen.

Sie drohte in die Tiefe zu stürzen, warf jedoch schnell den Magnethaken aus, der sich an irgendetwas an der Decke anheftete und Lara so vor dem Sturz in den Tod bewahrte. Doch der Ausgang war nicht weit und mit dem Schwung versuchte sie an die Kante des eingefallenen Daches zu gelangen. Nach zwei Schwüngen erreichte sie den Rand- so knapp, das nur ihre Zehenspitzen dort Halt fanden. Wenn sie nun den Magnethaken löste, würde sie in die Tiefe fallen, da der Rest ihres Körpers ungewiss positioniert war. Also hing sie dort, hielt sich am Magnethaken und tänzelte auf dem Rand. Da ihr Körper dadurch gebogen war, sah sie in den Himmel, wo die Sonne sie blendete.

„Dumm gelaufen."

„Halt die Klappe, Alister", knirschte sie und versuchte irgendwie ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Etwa zehn Sekunden lang, die Lara wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, tänzelte sie auf der Kante entlang. Dann spürte sie eine Hand, die sich um ihre Hüfte schloss und eine andere, die nach ihrem Handgelenk griff, mit dem sie das Gleichgewicht zu halten versuchte. Lara hatte keine andere Wahl und ließ sich halten. Die Hände wollten sie auf sicheren Boden ziehen, also löste sie den Magnethaken und wurde in Sicherheit gezogen. Sie erkannte nicht, wer ihr da gerade geholfen hatte, da ihre Augen noch vom Sonnenlicht geblendet waren. Doch nach einer Weile sah Lara, wer sie als Nachwirkung der Rettung noch in den Armen hielt.

„Du!", rief sie und schubste ihn von sich weg.

„Hey, wie wäre es mal mit Dankbarkeit? Ohne mich wärst du darunter gestürzt!", gab derjenige zurück, der Lara eben den Kristall vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte.

„Ich hätte auch einen anderen Weg gefunden", antwortete sie, verschränkte ihre Arme und entfernte sich vom ihm. „Trotzdem…danke", murmelte sie aufgrund ihrer guten Erziehung.

‚Sieh an. Was für gute Manieren', dachte er.

„Er mag dich."

„Sei leise, Zip", zischte Lara und stapfte durch das Dickicht von Bodenpflanzen davon, die sich um das Äußere des Tempels schlangen. Als sie einen Hang hinabrutschte, war sie wieder auf ebenem Boden.

„Hey, warte doch!", rief der Mann, der sie gerettet hatte, hinterher. Doch sie blieb nicht stehen und da er sie gerade vorm Tod bewahrt hatte, wäre es sehr unsportlich ihn nun zu einem Kampf herauszufordern. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag!"

„Der wäre?", fragte sie ironisch und ohne anzuhalten oder sich umzudrehen.

„Du willst doch auch den Kristall, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich."

Er war nun dicht hinter ihr und drehte sie an der Schulter zu sich, sodass sie stehen blieb.

„Ich gebe dir das Schmuckstück." Er zog es aus seiner Westentasche und steckte den Kristall in seine Hose. „Aber du musst es dir holen!"

Lara sah ihn ungläubig an und rätselte schockiert, wie man so ein wertvolles Artefakt an einer Stelle wie dieser platzieren konnte.

„Du – bist – widerlich", war schließlich das einzige, was ihr dazu einfiel. Sie drehte sich um und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Okay, okay! Das war etwas derb! Aber du schuldet mir noch etwas!"

„Ich verprügle dich nicht und das ist bei weitem genug!"

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt, aber er ließ nicht locker.

„Du willst mich verprügeln?", lachte er und drehte Lara wieder an der Schulter zu sich. „Schließlich…bist du nur eine Frau…"

Das reichte Lara. Sie trat ihm in den Bauch und versetzte ihm mit den Ellenbogen einen Schlag auf den Rücken, sodass er zu Boden sank.

„Okay…darauf…stehst du also nicht…", stellte er fest und verlor das Bewusstsein. Da lag er nun, bewusstlos und dem Kristall in seiner Hose. Lara zögerte, doch dann kniete sie nieder und führte ihre Hände langsam zu seiner Jeans.

„Es geht ganz schnell. Du machst sie auf, schnappst dir den Kristall und fertig. Beachte alles andere am besten gar nicht", redete sie auf sich selbst ein.

„Du bist sehr, sehr tapfer Lara", gab Alister ehrlich zu.

„So was von! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich das tun müsste…oh man, ich schau lieber nicht hin!", entschied Zip.

Tödliche Fallen, Mumien und andere Monster überlistete sie sogar noch lieber als das, was jetzt auf sie zukam. Ekel breitete sich in ihr aus und Zip würde jetzt wahrscheinlich am liebsten sagen „ich krieg das Kotzen". Ihre Hände kamen der Gefahrenzone beträchtlich näher. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete den Knopf der Hose. Sie atmete tief durch, legte Zeigefinger und Daumen um den Schieber des Reißverschlusses. Noch einmal holte sie Luft vor dieser schweren Aufgabe.

„Nur nicht aufhören", hörte sie schließlich die Stimme ihres Feindes sagen. Sie sah zu ihm, er sah keineswegs verletzt aus. Er hatte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und beobachtet wie Lara seiner Forderung langsam nachkam.

„Du warst gar nicht bewusstlos!", stellte sie fest und sprang ruckartig auf.

„Nö", gab er amüsiert zurück. „Aber mach ruhig weiter."

Lara stellte ihren Fuß unsanft auf seinen Bauch.

„Gib mir den Kristall, oder es passiert etwas."

„Ich hab doch gesagt…hol ihn dir, aber wenn du dich so sträubst, Süße…", antwortete er, packte Laras Fuß, zog diesen nach vorn, sodass sie auf den Boden fiel. Er richtete sich wieder auf, ebenso wie Lara, die ihre schneller als ihr Rivale Waffe zog und hielt sie ihm an den Kopf.

„Gib – ihn – mir", befahl sie noch einmal und mit Zorn in den Augen.

„Wie soll ich sagen, Süße…", begann er und ließ sein Knie blitzschnell in ihre Magengegend schnellen, woraufhin die Archäologin ihre Waffe fallen ließ und sich den Bauch hielt. Kurz darauf folgte ein weiterer Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Rücken. „Nein."

Ungeachtet der verletzten Lara, entfernte er sich von ihr.

„Warte!", versuchte sie ihm nachzurufen, doch sie hustete noch von den Schlägen und konnte ihm nicht nachjagen. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch immer wieder sackte sie zusammen und schließlich war ihr Gegner im Dschungel verschwunden. „Dich kriege ich noch", murmelte sie wütend.

„So eine Ratte! So ein Abschaum! So ein Perverser! So ein A-"

„Jetzt halt mal die Backen", unterbrach Zip die schon seit 20 Minuten fluchende Lara.

„Das ist einfach so ärgerlich! Hätte ich nur ein bisschen schneller reagiert!"

„Jemand von Silas Diamantes hat angerufen. Sie schicken einen Hubschrauber. Außerdem sollst du nach Athen kommen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er gerne seinen Kristall", erklärte Zip warnend.

„Ich werde wohl oder übel beichten müssen…aber ich werde es weiterversuchen. Zip, suche alles zusammen, was du über den Kerl finden kannst. Ich will wissen, ob er für jemanden arbeitet und wenn ja für wen."

„Geht klar, Lara."

„Bestimmt wird Diamantes die Lage verstehen, wenn ich ihm genau schildere, was passiert ist. Man kann ja schließlich nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht versucht habe."

„Natürlich nicht", antworteten Zip und Alister gleichzeitig, was eher heuchlerisch als überzeugend klang, doch Lara ignorierte das.

„Jedenfalls beschafft Diamantes dir eine Einladung zu einer pikfeinen Veranstaltung. Winston hat schon ein paar deiner Lieblingskleider nach Athen schicken lassen. Du wohnst wie die meisten Partygäste in einem vornehmen Hotel", erläuterte Zip.

Sie hörte das Geräusch von Propellern, genau über ihr. Die Archäologin sah auf und erblickte einen Hubschrauber, der eine Leiter zu Lara herabließ. Auf der schwarzen Maschine prangten die Initialen SD für Silas Diamantes.

„Gut. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Athen", verabschiedete sie sich und stieg die Leiter hinauf.

Kapitel 3 Ende


	4. Bekenntnisse

Kapitel 4 – Bekenntnisse

Griechenland, Athen , Ein Hotelzimmer, 20: 27 Uhr

Ihr braunes Haar lag offen auf ihren Schultern. Noch einmal kämmte sie es durch, gab ihrem Make-up den letzten Schliff und verließ ihr Zimmer. In der Hotelanlage sollte die Party stattfinden, zu der sie eingeladen worden war. Den Namen des Griechen, der dieses Ereignis veranlasst hatte, war ihr entfallen und ehrlich gesagt interessierte es sie auch nicht.

Einige Blicke, vor allem die der Männer, zog sie auf sich, als sie den Salon vorfand. Der Rock des Kleides war schräg geschnitten und gewährte so mehr Sicht auf ihr rechtes Bein. Passend dazu besaß nur ihr linker Arm einen engen Ärmel, der sich ab dem Ellenbogen weitete. Rock, Taille, Ausschnitt und Ärmel waren mit Rosenmotiven bestickt und betonten somit diese Körperstellen.

Das Kleid war dunkelblau, die Rosenstickereien trugen ein sattes Rot. An ihrer silbernen Kette, dem Armband am rechten Arm und auch am Fußkettchen waren kleine Rosen aus Rubinen angebracht.

Schon beim Heruntergehen der Treppe bereute sie es die Schuhe mit den hohen Absätzen angezogen zu haben., aber es waren Schuhe, die passend zum Kleid zum Verkauf standen und Lara pflegte das, was zusammengehörte auch zusammen zu tragen.

Unten angekommen versperrte ihr ein Mann den Weg, den Lara sofort als Schönling identifizierte.

„Allein unterwegs, schöne Frau? Wie wäre es mit einem Tanz?", fragte er in seiner angeberischen Stimme.

„Gerne. Mein Name ist übrigens Robert", gab sie ironisch zurück, woraufhin der Macho verschwand. Männer, die glaubten sie könnten jede Frau verführen hasste Lara wie die Pest.

Zum Glück sah sie gerade einen, der diese Eigenschaften nicht aufzeigte. Er stand an einem der großen Fenster an nippte an seiner Glas Champagner.

„Guten Abend, Miss Croft", begrüßte er Lara, als er auch sie erblickt hatte.

„Guten Abend, Mister Diamantes", antwortete sie.

„Sie sehen gut aus. Der Kongo scheint Ihnen nicht zu Schaffen gemacht zu haben."

„Nein, der Kongo an sich nicht." Als sie noch in Rage über ihren Widersacher gewesen war, hätte sie ihrem Auftraggeber ohne Probleme die Ereignisse schildern können. Doch nun fand sie, dass ihre Gründe ziemlich kindlich wirkten. „Aber…der Kristall…jemand ist mir zuvor gekommen. Es tut mir Leid", gestand sie ihm schließlich.

Ein Kellner mit einem Tablett huschte vorbei, dem Silas Diamantes sein Glas auf sein Servierbrett stellte.

„Erweisen Sie mir die Ehre?", erkundigte er sich und deutete auf die tanzende Menge.

„Gerne", nahm sie die Einladung an. Sogleich führte er sie zur Tanzfläche, wo er die eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und Lara ihre auf seiner Schulter platzierte. Die restlichen Hände legten sie ineinander und hielten sie leicht weg vom Körper und begannen den Tanz.

Es war ein Walzer, einer der ersten Tänze, den Lara hatte lernen müssen.

Also schilderte Lara ihm genau die Ereignisse im Kongo, doch die anrüchige Forderung ihres Feindes deutete sie lediglich an.

Geduldig lauschte er ihrer Erzählung, während er sie über die Tanzfläche leitete. Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf daraus, dass ihr ein Fehler passiert war. Er betrachtete es sachlich, da er wusste, dass Lara Croft zu den Besten auf ihrem Gebiet gehörte.

Schließlich endete Lara ihre Erlebnisse, indem sie nochmals beteuerte, dass ihr dieses Missgeschick leid täte.

Aber er zeigte sich verständnisvoll und plante mit ihr herauszufinden, wer dieser Unbekannte war und wo sich der Kristall nun befand.

„Ich muss Sie warnen, Miss Croft. Die Kristalle…sind sehr begehrt. Wenn Sie den Auftrag weiter ausführen wollen, seien Sie sich bitte bewusst, was für Gefahren sie sich aussetzen."

Bei solchen Worten musste sie unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Ich denke das bin ich."

„Es könnten durchaus Menschen ins Spiel kommen, deren Macht wir uns nicht mal vorstellen können."

„Ich finde es wirklich rührend wie Sie sich um mich sorgen, aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen und Sie haben mir den Auftrag doch nicht erteilt, um ihn mir zu entziehen, weil es zu gefährlich sein könnte? Außerdem habe ich Erfahrung und das wissen Sie."

„Sicher, Miss Croft. Alles, was ich Ihnen sagen wollte war, dass Sie mir jeder Zeit sagen können, wenn Sie sich der Lage nicht mehr gewachsen fühlen. Besonders, weil ich Sympathie für Sie hege, ist mir das wichtig."

„Das ist…sehr…nett."

Plötzlich stoppte er die rhythmischen Bewegungen zur Musik und löste die Tanzposition.

„Silas? Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte sie besorgt, da er in Schweiß ausgebrochen war und sich vor Schmerz sein linkes Auge hielt.

„Nichts…es ist nur…ich muss gehen, Miss Croft", verabschiedete er sich und ließ Lara mitten im Tanz stehen und verließ die Fläche und schließlich die Party. Lara sah ihm verwirrt nach.

‚Was wohl mit ihm war? Ich hoffe es ist nichts Ernstes', dachte sie im Bad. Nach Silas Diamantes hatte auch sie die Party verlassen, nicht zuletzt um ihre Schuhe endlich von den schmerzenden Füßen zu werfen. Sie legte Schmuck, bis auf das Fußkettchen, und Kleid ab und ließ sich in das Wasser der Wanne sinken.

Eine Weile lang ließ sie das lauwarme Wasser auf sich wirken. Die Luft hier im Süden Europas war schon warm genug. Ein heißes Bad wäre eine regelrechte Tortur gewesen.

‚Ich möchte nur wissen, wer dieser Kerl im Kongo war…er sagte er hat einen Auftrag. Ob er auch für jemanden arbeitet?'

Als ob jemand Laras Gedanken gehört hätte, klingelte ihr Handy auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer. Schnell steig sie aus dem Wasser, streifte sich den weißen Bademantel des Hotels über und nahm das Handy vom Bett.

„Ja?"

„Lara, ich bin's. Ich habe etwas über diesen Typen herausgefunden, der dir in die Quere gekommen ist. Ich habe es auf deinen Labtop geschickt", erklärte Zips Stimme.

„Gut gemacht. Moment, ich starte ihn."

Kurz warf sie das Handy aufs Bett und holte ihren Labtop aus der Reisetasche. Sie klappte den Bildschirm auf und betätigte die Start-Taste. Dank Zips kleinen Verbesserungen war das System innerhalb von fünf Sekunden vollständig hochgefahren. Sogleich erschien ein Fenster, welches besagte, dass sie eine Nachricht erhalten habe. Das E-Mail-System nutzten sie nicht, sondern eine von Zip eigens eingerichtete Methode. Hierzu musste ein Programm auf dem jeweiligen Rechner installiert werden. So war der Computer mit den Anlagen in Croft Manor verbunden und Dateien konnten nicht nur schneller, sondern auch sichrer versandt werden.

„Hast du's?"

„Ich sehe es mir gerade an", versicherte Lara auf dem Bett liegend und öffnete die Nachricht. Zuerst nahm sie sich die Bilder vor. Es war eines aus Laras Kamera dabei, andere schienen schon älter zu sein, die ihn in allen Lebenslagen zeigt. Auf Dinnerpartys im Smoking, beim Stehlen von hochgesicherten Artefakten, in Tempeln beim geschickten Überwinden von Fallen und, und, und.

„Sieh an. Er scheint viel rumzukommen", schloss Lara.

„Wie du nimmt er Aufträge an und besorgt für andere Leute alte Schätze. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er auch für Kriminelle arbeitet."

„Das habe ich mir irgendwie schon gedacht." Sie klickte weiter in den Daten herum. Schließlich öffnete sich die Kopie eines Ausweises. „Branden Oates…Amerikaner…"

„Richtig. Er hat sogar einen Eintrag bei der CIA."

„Hm…anscheinend kein harmloser Genosse."

„Das denke ich auch. Die jüngsten Ereignisse seines Lebens sind jedoch unbekannt. Seit etwa sechs Monaten sind alle Spuren verwischt."

„Vielleicht hat er einen Auftraggeber, der alle Hinweise geschickt versteckt."

„Gut möglich."

„Wer waren seine bisherigen Klienten? Verrückte, die die Welt beherrschen wollen oder harmlose Leute?"

„Leute, die sich eher für den Wert als für den Nutzen von Artefakten interessieren."

„Weißt du, wo er sich jetzt aufhält?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber er hat in einem Hotel in Megara eingecheckt. Anscheinend ist er auf dem Weg nach Athen."

„Hierher? Aber warum? _Er_ hat doch den Kristall."

„Vielleicht hat er auch schon den zweiten und brauch nur noch das Buch."

„Aber es befindet sich nicht hier. Zumindest hat das Silas Diamantes gesagt."

„Tja, vielleicht weiß er das noch nicht."

„Das wäre gut möglich. Andererseits…wenn er so ist wie wir ihn einschätzen…"

„Ich habe das Kennzeichen seines Wagens. Du könntest ihn morgen in Empfang nehmen."

„Gute Idee. Das werde ich tun."

„Diamantes werde ich es auch gleich mitteilen. Oder zumindest einem seiner Mitarbeiter. Soll ich noch irgendetwas ausrichten?"

„Ja. Sag ihm ich werde das Ungeziefer von dem Buch fernhalten."

„Wird gemacht."

„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Schließlich ist es schon dreiundzwanzig Uhr und ich muss morgen früh raus."

„Okay. Gute Nacht und sollte er mitten in der Nacht losfahren, dann werde ich dich aus dem bett klingeln."

„Danke. Dir und den anderen auch eine gute Nacht."

Sie legte auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.

‚Branden Oates also…mein neuer Feind…ich hoffe er wird morgen nicht wieder so unverschämt wie im Kongo', ging es ihr bei den Erinnerungen verärgert durch den Kopf. Nachdem sie eine Weile im Schrank gewühlt hatte, fand sie das Richtige. Das Bikeroutfit mit der Lederjacke wäre für morgen perfekt. Sie legte es hinaus. Schließlich würde sie es morgen brauchen. Die Schlüssel für die Harley lagen schon auf dem Nachttisch.

Griechenland, An der Autobahn zwischen Megara und Athen , 11: 34 Uhr

„Schon geschlagene zwei Stunden warte ich hier…", stellte Lara am Rande der Straße fest, wo sie auf Branden Oates wartete.

„Er müsste bald kommen", beruhigte Zip sie.

„Das hast du vor zwanzig Minuten auch gesagt."

Wenn er wirklich vorhatte nach Athen zu kommen, wäre es nur logisch, wenn er den kürzesten Weg nehmen würde. Und der führte über die Autobahn, bei der Lara verharrte. Sie nahm ihr Fernglas heraus und sah zu den kommenden Autos.

„Was fährt er genau für einen Wagen?"

„Einen Jaguar…XK Cabrio in rot. Kennzeichen ME-G-"

„1990?", fragte Lara. Sie hatte an ein solches Auto rangezoomt und sah ihren Feind wie er in dem Cabrio und mit einer Sonnenbrille die Straße entlang sauste.

„Ja, aber-"

„Da ist er. Ich mach mich an die Arbeit", beschloss Lara und startete den Motor. Kaum war er an ihrem Standpunkt vorbeigezogen, fuhr Lara ihm hinterher. Sie musste ihn irgendwie kriegen und ihm die gewollten Informationen entwenden, aber wie?

Eine Weile fuhr sie ihm nur hinterher. Wenn sie es irgendwie zu ihm ins Auto schaffte, wäre der erste Schritt getan.

Da kam ein Abschleppwagen, ein paar Fahrzeuge voraus und eine Brücke aus massiven Pfeilern gerade Recht. Sie fuhr unauffällig zu dem Fahrzeug hin, dessen Rampe nicht gesichert war und gefährlich nah am Boden schleifte. Lara fuhr so auf den Abschleppwagen und ließ die Harley auf der Tragfläche stehen.

Nun war sie auf der Brücke und ihr Rivale im Auto neben dem Abschleppwagen. Sie stellte sich auf das Fahrzeughäuschen, wartete den richtigen Moment ab und sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf die Rückbank des Cabrios.

„Oh man…das hätte echt schief gehen können!", kommentierte Alister außer Atem.

„_Hätte_", gab Lara zurück. Von der Rückbank kletterte sie nun kurzerhand auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Hallo Süße", begrüßte er sie als ob er so einen Stunt jeden Tag sah.

„Du hast mich…", begann Lara und nahm erst jetzt den Motorradhelm ab.

„Ich würde dich unter Tausenden erkennen."

Sie hatte keine Zeit sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, zudem man es bei der Sorte Mann sowieso nicht tun sollte.

„Was willst du in Athen?"

„Ich wollte zu dir."

„Lüg mich nicht an", gab sie mahnend zurück und nahm ein Messer hervor. „Wo ist der Kristall, den du mir im Kongo gestohlen hast?"

„Finde es doch heraus. Du solltest da anfangen, wo du ihn zuletzt gesehen hast."

„Ganz – gewiss – nicht", entgegnete Lara und hielt ihm das Messer an den Hals.

„Was soll denn das werden, Süße?", fragte er belustigt.

„Wo ist der Kristall? Hast du schon den zweiten gefunden?"

„Das sind ja schon zwei Fragen auf einmal."

„Rede!", befahl Lara und hielt das Messer dichter an seine Haut. Seine Coolness schwand dahin, als er das kalte Metall fühlte.

„Wenn du mich umbringst, gerät der Wagen ins Schleudern."

„Ich würde schnell die Tür öffnen, dich rausschmeißen und das Steuer übernehmen."

Er traute ihr dieses Vorhaben zu und wenn sie es schon geschafft hatte in sein Auto mit einer solchen Geschicklichkeit einzudringen, wäre dies keine Herausforderung.

„Ich habe den zweiten Kristall nicht."

„Und weiter?"

Sie drückte das Messer an seine Kehle, wo schon ein blutroter Streifen an der Stelle zu sehen war, an der Lara die Klinge angesetzt hatte. Schweiß rann von seiner Stirn und Panik breite sich in ihm aus. Sie würde ihn töten, immerhin waren die beiden Feinde.

„Okay, ich habe den Kristall nicht mehr!", gestand er schließlich.

„Was?", hinterfragte Lara. Sie nahm die Klinge zurück. „Man hat ihn dir gestohlen?"

„Ja, verdammt! Zufrieden?"

„Wer hat ihn dir gestohlen?"

„Weißt du, Süße", begann er, „nimm's mir nicht übel, aber…" Er versetzte Lara einen Schlag mit der rechen Faust. Die war perplex und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange, sodass sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte wie er die Wagentür öffnete und Lara hinausschubste. Schützend hielt sie Arme verschränkt vors Gesicht, als sie sich im freien Fall befand. Einige Sekunden später landete sie im Wasser. Sie schwamm wieder nach oben und sah ihn auf einer Brücke dahinrasen.

„Mistkerl!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Sie schwamm zum Ufer und zog sich aus dem Wasser. Noch einmal musterte sie die Brücke über ihr. Es war noch eine Baustelle und ein Geländer war noch nicht angebracht. Er musste nah an den Rand gefahren sein, da sie nichts von der Straße gespürt hatte. Aber wie auch immer.

„Wir wissen jetzt zwar, dass er den Kristall nicht mehr hat…aber wer hat ihn dann?", wollte Alister wissen.

„Frag mich was Leichteres." Sie wrang ihr Haar aus. Hoffentlich trocknete sie bald wieder in der warmen Sonne.

„Übrigens, das war eine coole Nummer mit dem Sprung auf der Autobahn. Alister wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt…"

„Danke, Zip. Aber wir haben jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun. Erkläre Silas Diamantes die Situation. Sobald ich weiß, wer den Kristall hat, werde ich ihn mir nehmen."

„Okay. Ich habe schon Nachforschungen angestellt. Mit den kleinen Programmen, die ich bekommen habe, wird es ein Kinderspiel."

„Welche Programme?"

„Es kam vor Kurzem eine CD von deinem Aufraggeber. Mit den neuen Daten kann ich die Schwingungen des Kristalls ausmachen."

„Hm…er scheint an alles gedacht zu haben."

„Allerdings. Ich werde übrigens Kontakt zu Diamantes' Leuten aufnehmen. Die sollen einen Wagen vorbeischicken. Sonst musst du noch nach Athen trampen."

„Du denkst auch an alles."

„Ohne uns wärst du nun mal aufgeschmissen."

„Oder auch nicht… Wie lange wird es dauern bis du es herausgefunden hast?"

„Vielleicht einen Tag oder zwei…das heißt…großer Gott!", stieß Zip geschockt hervor.

„Was?"

„Die Schwingungen…sie sind so stark…"

„Wo haben sie ihren Ursprung?"

„Moment, ich zoome heran…in Irland. Der Kristall ist auf Westirland."

„Irland? Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Dann kam auch schon das Auto angefahren, das Zip für Lara soeben gerufen hatte. „Richte außerdem aus, dass es ein wirklich exklusiver Service ist." Sie stieg in den Wagen und ließ sich davon kutschieren.

Kapitel 4 Ende


	5. Bei Frankenstein GMBH und Co KG

Gegen Ende des Kapitels habe ich versucht witzig zu sein. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass es mir gelungen ist. –muhahaha- 

Ach ja, die Melodie von ‚Phantom der Oper' gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern dem jeweiligen, der es komponiert hat…Andrew Lloyd Webber heißt der Herr, oder?

Kapitel 5 – Bei Frankenstein GMBH und Co. KG

Im Westen von Irland , Verlassene Gegend bei einem See, 14: 56 Uhr

„Das sieht ja echt unheimlich aus. Bist du sicher, dass es das Richtige ist, Zip?", hinterfragte Alister.

„Absolut", antwortete der Hacker, dem das, was er sah auch nicht ganz geheuer war.

Für wahr, so manch einer hätte Angst bekommen. Es war ein altes antikes Schloss, wahrscheinlich aus dem 12. Jahrhundert, das durch einen Burggraben abgetrennt war. Das Wasser sah unheimlich dunkel aus und Lara war sich sicher, dass dies nicht nur durch den schwarzen Himmel und das Regenwetter so war.

„Durch diese Brühe solltest du besser nicht schwimmen."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, Alister. Wer weiß, was da drin schon alles mutiert ist."

Sie suchte nach einem Eingang, den es nicht zu geben schien.

„Du könntest klingeln und sagen, dass du der Pizzabote bist", schlug Zip vor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man in diesem Haus Pizza isst."

„Apropos, wo ist das Telefon, Alister? Ich hab Hunger!"

„Oh, Zip", war das einzige, das ihr dazu einfiel.

Noch einmal sah sie sich um. Ein paar unstabile Bäume standen am Rande des Sees. „Vielleicht habe ich ja da oben eine bessere Sicht", schätzte sie und kletterte die Äste herauf. Von da sah sie in etwa dreißig Metern Entfernung viele alte Statuen und Wasserspeier am Gebäude. Einige der Ritter-Statuen hielten Lanzen in den Händen- metallene wie sich nach einem Blick ins Fernglas feststellte.

„Fasst der Magnethaken denn so weit?"

„Finden wir es heraus", antwortete Lara auf Alisters Frage und warf das Seil aus. Es flog weit…aber traf die Lanze nicht. Noch drei weitere Versuche brauchte sie, als sie endlich das Ziel getroffen hatte.

„Hoffen wir, dass es auch klappt", wünschte sich Alister.

„Ich schaff das schon. Keine Sorge", beruhigte Lara ihn und schwang los. Zwar musste sie die Beine arg anziehen und am Seil rapide hochklettern, aber nach einigen Turneinlagen landete sie auf einem der äußeren Gehwege.

„Puh, das wäre geschafft."

„Wenn es doch alles gewesen wäre, Zip", gab Lara vorahnend zurück. „Wo genau ist der Kristall?"

„Tief unter der Erde…vermutlich in einem Keller oder Kerker."

Sie ging an den alten Mauern entlang. Vor ihr lag eine Tür, die offenbar zum Inneren eines Turmes führte. Gerade wollte sie diese öffnen, als sie ein Vogelkrähen hinter sich hörte. Allerdings kein normales Krähen. Es war tiefer, lauter, unförmiger und den Geräuschen zufolge hatte es sehr große Flügel.

„Das klingt nicht gut…", bekundete Alister und Lara hatte das gleiche Gefühl. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte ein, man konnte es nicht anders nennen, Monster. Es war mindestens zwei Mal so groß wie ein erwachsener Mensch und vogelähnlich, nur viel…hässlicher. Die giftgelben Augen stachen aus dem schwarzen Fell (keine Federn) hervor. Außerdem hatte es anstatt zwei Krallenfüßen vier, nämlich ein zusätzliches Paar an der Brust, mit denen es sich auf dem Boden wie eine Katze bewegte. Nur uneleganter. Lara war sich sicher: mit diesem Vieh war nicht gut Kirschenessen.

Es landete vor Lara und stieß einen beängstigenden Schrei hervor, der die Schatzjägerin zusammenzucken ließ. Doch wie so oft lautete die Devise: Erst schießen, dann fragen. Sogleich zog sie die Waffen aus ihrem Halfter, doch bevor sie schießen konnte, schnellte das Monster hervor und versetzte Lara mit seinen Krallen einen Schlag, sodass sie über die kleine Mauer stolperte, über die sie gekommen war, doch sie hielt sich an einem der Lanze der Ritter-Stauen fest. Bevor die Bestie noch einmal nach ihr schnappen konnte, schwang sie sich von Stange zu Stange.

Als sie genug Abstand gewonnen hatte, schwang sie sich wieder auf ebenen Boden und zielte in die Augen des Monsters. Zwei gezielte Kugeln reichten, um es erblinden zu lassen. Es schlug mit seinen Schwingen und Krallen wild um sich und verwüstete Teile der Mauer. Lara packte die Gelegenheit am Schopfe und tötete das Monster mit weiteren fünf Schüssen. Es sank zu Boden und hörte auf zu atmen.

„Wow!", riefen Zip und Alister begeistert.

„Danke, Jungs…das hat aber auch verdammt wehgetan…", stellte sie fest und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Arm, der von der Bestie attackiert worden war. Sie stieg über den besiegten Gegner und trat in eine Pfütze blaugrüner Flüssigkeit. Das Blut des Monsters.

„Wer wohnt denn hier? Frankenstein?"

„Mal bloß nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Alister."

Sie schritt zur Tür, vor der sie vom Monster angegriffen worden war und öffnete diese. Es war ein dunkler Raum, in dem sich nichts außer einer Wendeltreppe befand. Diese stieg sie hinab, immer die eine Hand in der Nähe ihres Waffenhalters.

Es war eine lange Treppe, aber schließlich kam sie unten an. Es war ein weiterer dunkler Gang, in dem nur hier und da ein paar Fackeln den Weg erleuchteten. Durch die Fenster schien kein Licht, dazu war der Himmel zu bedeckt. Die Türen zu ihrer Rechten öffnete sie lieber nicht. Bestimmt lauerten dahinter nur weitere Monster.

Schließlich führte ein Torbogen nach draußen. Der Garten war überschwemmt und es wuchsen keine auch nur pflanzenähnliche Dinge hier, nur größere und kleinere Steine waren hier und da platziert. Sie trat in das Wasser, das ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Zum Glück hatte sie wasserfeste Schuhe angezogen. Anscheinend war das hier so etwas wie die Kloake.

„Na, auch hier, Süße?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich.

„Branden Oates!", rief sie ihm entgegen.

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?"

„Du wusstest meinen im Kongo doch auch", entgegnete Lara. „Wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden?"

„Ich bin dir einfach gefolgt. Deine Funkpartner meinten der Kristall wäre unten? … Ich habe mich einfach auf die selbe Frequenz leiten lassen", fügte er nach Laras fragendem Blick hinzu und deutete auf sein Headset, welches dem von Lara ähnelte.

„So, du lässt dir auch aus dem Hintergrund helfen?"

„Wäre doch blöd es nicht zu tun. Also, wo geht's hier nach unten?"

„Da bin ich genau so ratlos wie du", antwortete Lara kühl. Dieser Kerl war schon wieder im Begriff ihr in die Quere zu kommen. Aber dieses Mal wollte sie wachsamer sein. Und dafür sorgen, dass er das Artefakt nicht noch einmal…zweckentfremdete.

„Jetzt sind wir schon wieder auf dasselbe aus…wie im Kongo."

Lara entfernte sich von ihm, doch er ließ nicht locker und lief ihr nach. Schließlich gingen sie nebeneinander im Abwasser herum.

„Lauf mir nicht nach."

„Wir könnten zusammenarbeiten. Vergiss, wer dich beauftragt hat."

„Um dieses wertvolle Artefakt mit einem Kerl wie dir zu teilen?"

„Wir könnten noch viel mehr teilen…ich habe ein großes Bett zu Hause, weißt du?"

„Hör endlich mit diesen perversen Flirtversuchen auf."

„Bei so einer schönen Frau? Pardon, aber wie soll das gehen?", erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Schleimen wirkt bei mir nicht."

„Aber worauf stehst du dann?"

„Das wirst du ganz bestimmt nie erfahren", versicherte Lara und watete weiter durchs Wasser. Gerade wollte Branden Oates eine seiner typischen Antworten entgegenwerfen, als er und auch Lara ein unheimliches Brummen von hinten hörten.

„Was war das?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ihr Rivale. Das Brummen wurde lauter und vermehrte sich. Lara bereute es schon im Voraus, dass sie sich umdrehte.

„Oh Mann…ich _hasse _Insekten", kommentierte die Abenteurerin den Anblick. Auf sie zu flogen wahrscheinlich Hunderte insektenähnliche Tiere. Doch es waren keine gewöhnlichen Insekten. Sie waren so groß wie ein Mensch, sahen aus wie Fliegen, hatten jedoch mehrer Flügel und anstatt den normalen Beinchen sehr spitze Gliedmaßen, die einem die Augen heraushacken konnte.

Was galt es anderes zu tun, als zu schießen. Lara zog ihre beiden ‚Browning Hi Power 9mm' und Branden bediente sich seiner ‚Desert Eagle' wie Lara es einschätzte. Einige Tiere gingen zu Boden, doch um sie alle zu töten waren es viel zu viele.

Lara beschloss nicht als Opfer von Rieseninsekten zu sterben und rannte davon. Irgendwo hier musste es doch ein Versteck vor den Monstern geben. Auch ihr Rivale erkannte, dass ein Kampf gegen all die Mutanten sinnlos war und lief ebenfalls durch das Wasser, um einen sicheren Ort zu finden.

„Du läufst mir ja schon wieder nach!", warf Lara ihm im Laufen entgegen.

„Ich habe nur keine Lust als Snack für diese Viecher zu enden, okay?", gab er von der Situation angespannt zurück.

Steine als Versteck zu benutzen würde nicht funktionieren. Die Tiere stachen einfach hindurch.

„Pass auf!", rief Branden zu Lara, zog seine Waffe und beseitigte ein Insekt, das der Archäologin beträchtlich nahe gekommen war. Noch war keine Zeit sich zu bedanken, besonders nicht weil Lara ein Versteck gesichtet hatte.

„Hier lang!", befahl sie und zog ihn mit sich in einen Gang des Schlosses. Es geschah wie Lara es einkalkuliert hatte. Die Insekten flogen weiter geradeaus und würden bald wahrscheinlich einem anderen Lebewesen nachjagen.

„Danke", keuchte Branden nach der ganzen Rennerei im dunklen Gang.

„Wir sind quitt", antwortete Lara ebenfalls außer Atem. „Die Gehirne von Insekten sind nämlich nur kleine Ansammlungen von Nerven. Der Biologie-Unterricht war doch nicht ganz sinnlos."

Gerade wollte Branden antworten, als sie hörten wie das unheilbringende Gesumme wieder näher kam. Die Tiere waren vielleicht doch nicht so dumm wie Lara es angenommen hatte. Wenn auch nach einiger Zeit hatten sie gemerkt, dass ihre Beute sich irgendwann davongeschlichen hatte und nun waren sie umgekehrt, um ihr Essen endlich einzunehmen.

Gleichzeitig fielen Lara und Branden die Rettung ins Auge. Ein großes Eisentor hing über dem Eingang in die Passage, das mit zwei Seilen links und rechts festgehalten wurde. Beide zogen ihre Waffen und zerschossen gezielt jeweils einen Strang. Noch bevor die Insekten eindringen konnten, war das Tor laut auf dem Boden aufgekommen und man hörte nur noch wie viele der Monster durch ihre langsame Reaktionsfähigkeit gegen den Stahl flogen und somit ihre kleinen Gehirne zerquetscht wurden.

„Hey…das war Teamwork", bemerkte Branden und steckte seine Waffe wieder in den Gurt.

„Und gar nicht mal so schlechte", pflichtete Lara bei.

„Sag mal…hast du vielleicht etwas Licht?", wollte Branden wissen. Dadurch, dass nun das schwere Eisentor den Aus- und Eingang versperrte, ließ auch kein rares Licht von draußen herein. Es war stockfinster.

„Klar", gab Lara zurück und schaltete ihre Leuchte am Rucksack ein. Nun war es wieder hell.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber du solltest nachsehen, ob du durch diesen Gang nach unten findest", merkte Zipp an.

„Du hast Recht", flüsterte Lara kurz zurück. „Ich fürchte ab hier trennen sich unsere Wege wieder."

„Was? Schon? Ich dachte wir arbeiten jetzt zusammen", nahm Branden an.

„Falsch gedacht. Wir sind immer noch Feinde, falls du es vergessen hast. Und eine der wichtigsten Grundregeln lautet: Feinde müssen bekämpft werden."

„Schade, Süße", beteuerte er.

„Tja", gab Lara zurück und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er sie wieder bei diesem Spitznamen genannt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er seine Arroganz verloren und sie hatten sich bei der Rettung vor diesen Monstern gegenseitig unterstützt. Aber nun brachte er seine Eitelkeit wieder voll zum Ausdruck und das störte Lara gewaltig.

„Wir können dir nicht sagen, wo genau der Kristall ist, aber ich gebe Bescheid, wenn die Schwingungen stärker werden."

„Ist gut, Zipp", murmelte sie in ihr Headset und wollte sich nun Branden zuwenden. „Hör zu, ich-", begann Lara, stockte jedoch, als sie sich umgedreht hatte. Branden Oates war verschwunden.

Sie streifte im Dunkeln umher und suchte im seichten Wasser einen Weg nach unten. Nach einigen Abzweigungen, und als der Boden wieder trocken war, stand sie in einer Sackgasse und meldete sich Zipp zu Wort.

„Hey, du bist jetzt genau in den Schwingungen!"

Lara sah sich in dem schmalen dunklen Gang um, den nur die Lampe an ihrem Rucksack erhellte.

„Ich sehe nichts."

„Vielleicht sind sie ja noch weiter unter der Erde", schlug Alister vor.

„Wäre gut möglich", stimmte Lara zu. Sie nahm sich die Wände vor und klopfte im Vorbeigehen an die steinernen Mauerwerke. Sie fand, was sie suchte. Eine Stelle war hohl. Mit Kraft trat sie gegen die Steine. Tatsächlich bewegten sich diese. Lara schmiss sich noch einige Male mit der Schulter gegen das Hindernis und beim sechsten Mal fiel die mittlerweile aus einzelnen Steinen bestehende Mauer nach vorne – und Lara auch. Leider war hinter der Wand ein steiler Hang, den sie nun herunterstürzte und er schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Währenddessen irrte Branden Oates durch die dunklen kalten Mauern des Schlosses. Er war ganz nah an den Schwingungen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Der Pocket-PC in seiner Hand zeigte den Lageplan des Schlosses - soweit er bekannt war- und von wo aus die Kraftwellen ausgingen.

‚Ein wahres Labyrinth ist dieses Schloss. Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich wieder herausfinde', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Just in diesem Moment wurde sein Weg dadurch gestört, dass ihm etwas auf ihn rauffiel. Dieses etwas hieß Lara Croft und rieb sich die schmerzenden Gliedmaßen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Alister besorgt.

„Ja…ich bin okay…ich bin ja weich gelandet auf diesem…" Sie sah, auf wem sie da gelandet war. „Branden Oates…"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber…geh von mir runter!", wünschte er etwas zerdrückt. Lara folgte seiner Bitte und richtete sich wieder auf. Mit Schmerzen stand auch Branden wieder auf und klopfte den Staub und Dreck von seinen Kleidern.

„Unglaublich, dass wir uns in diesem überdimensionalen Schloss immer wieder über den Weg laufen", stellte Lara fest.

„Wir sind wohl einfach füreinander bestimmt."

„Lara, die Wellen werden stärker!", meldete Zip alarmierend. Die Abenteurerin ließ sich nicht auf eine weitere Wortschlacht mit ihrem Konkurrenten ein und lief voraus, um den Standpunkt des Kristalls ausfindig zu machen. Branden verfolgte sie über einige Gänge und Treppen nach unten.

„Bin ich richtig?", wollte sie von Zip im Laufen wissen.

„Die Kraft wird gigantisch!"

Sowohl Branden als auch Lara folgten einem der vielen Gänge immer weiter gerade aus, bis sie diesen verließen, gegen ein Geländer stießen und endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Vor ihnen lag eine riesige Halle, in dem sich eine große Maschine befand, bei der viele Kabel von der Decke herabhingen und zu einem Punkt auf dem kreisrunden Sockel führten. Aus den elektrisch geladenen Verbindungen traten immer wieder hellblaue Blitze hervor.

„Was ist das?", wollte Lara ratlos wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Branden genau so verwirrt zurück.

Dann hörten die beiden plötzlich eine Orgel spielen. Es war schwer zu erkennen, doch sie errieten die Melodie richtig.

„Das Phantom der Oper?", fragten beide verdutzt.

„Ein dunkles Schloss, in dem Monster leben und wo jemand auf der Orgel ‚das Phantom der Oper' spielt? Wie viele Klischees erweisen sich wohl noch als wahr?", spottete Zip.

„Tut mir einen Gefallen und seid leise", befahl Lara, woraufhin Zip und Alister keinen Ton mehr von sich gaben.

Branden und Lara stiegen die Treppe herab, vorbei an der riesigen funkensprühenden Apparatur, zu einer Orgel, die neben der Maschine stand. An dieser saß ein Mann im weißen Kittel und zerzaustem grauen Haar, der auf die Tasten haute und versuchte die Melodie von ‚Phantom der Oper' zu imitieren. Neben der Orgel stand ein menschliches Geschöpf, mit Buckel, schiefen Zähnen und nicht mehr als drei Haaren auf dem Kopf.

„Guten Tag", merkte Lara laut an, woraufhin der Mann an der Orgel zusammenschreckte und aufhörte zu spielen. Er stand auf und wandte sich seinen Gästen zu. Die dicke Hornbrille ließ seine Augen im runden Gesicht noch größer erscheinen.

„Oh mein Gott! Sie sind doch nicht etwa Steuereintreiber!", vermutete er entsetzt. Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Stimmt, Steuereintreiber hätten Krypton und die vielen Xenon nicht besiegt…"

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa diese Monster, die uns angegriffen haben?", hinterfragte Branden.

„Monster? Das sind meine Kinder!"

„Oh mein Gott…was für perverse Spielchen treiben sie hier und mit wem!", wollte er entsetzt wissen.

„Sagen Sie …", meldete sich Lara zu Wort, „was ist das hier? Frankenstein GMBH und Co. KG?"

„Ich züchte eine überlegene Rasse!"

„Hören Sie, Frankenstein.

Erstens: Ihr Orgelspiel klingt grässlich.

Zweitens: Was ist das da für eine Maschine?

Drittens: Wo haben Sie den Kristall versteckt?"

„Mit dieser Maschine schaffe ich Kreaturen, die stark genug sind, meine Pläne durchzusetzen!"

„Langsam, Frankenstein! Was denn für Pläne?", unterbrach Branden.

„Die ‚großen' Professoren dieser Welt haben mich wegen meiner Theorien zur Gen-Veränderung ausgelacht! Mit meinen Kreationen werde ich ihnen zeigen, dass ich Recht hatte und sie werden um Gnade winseln!"

„Okay, so viel zu deinen Racheplänen, Frankenstein. Wo ist der Kristall?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Glaubt ihr, dass ihr ihn mir wegnehmen könnt? Nie im Leben! Nur mit dem Kristall kann ich genug Energie für meine Maschinen erzeugen!", wehrte sich Frankenstein.

„Ach komm schon…kannst du nicht stattdessen ein paar Nager in ein überdimensionales Hamsterrad sperren?", schlug Branden vor.

„Ihr macht euch über mich lustig, genau so wie alle anderen es getan haben!", schrie er Lara und Branden an.

Die beiden tauschten kurz Blicke aus und antworteten einstimmig: „Ja."

„Nein! Nicht mehr mit mir!", wütete er. „Helium, schnapp sie dir!", wies er die Gestalt an, die bis eben noch stumm neben der Orgel gestanden hatte.

„Grunz, Jawohl! Grunz!", schnaubte das Wesen und rannte mit seinen kurzen Beinen und einem unkenntlichen Angriffsruf auf Lara und Branden zu. Die traten jeweils einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass die Kreatur weiter geradeaus lief und schließlich gegen die Wand klatschte.

„Ich wusste ich hätte ihn mit mehr Gehirn bauen sollen…", murmelte Frankenstein.

„Mach keine Mätzchen, Frankenstein. Her mit dem Kristall", bat Branden unbeeindruckt.

„Niemals!", wehrte sich dieser.

„Ach, komm schon Frankenstein…wir haben nicht bis Weihnachten Zeit", erklärte Lara gelangweilt.

„Ihr werdet euch noch wünschen mir nie begegnet zu sein!", rief Frankenstein und legte einen versteckten Hebel hinter der Orgel um.

Lara und Branden sackte der Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sie rutschten eine Bahn herunter und fanden sich in einer weiteren dunklen Halle wieder.

„Ich werde euch lehren mir in die Quere kommen zu wollen!", hörten die beiden Frankensteins Stimme von oben hallen. „Ihr werdet nicht die Pläne des genialen Professor Doktor Frankenstein durchkreuzen!" Dann wandte er sich von der offenen Falltür ab. „Moment mal…ich heiße gar nicht Frankenstein! Mein Name ist…"

Doch das sollten Branden und Lara nicht erfahren, da sich die Falltür wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Ich hasse Falltüren. Sie sind so hinterlistig", beschwerte Lara sich beim Aufstehen.

„Du sagst es…hey…hörst du das…?"

Die beiden lauschten und vernahmen Schritte – laute Schritte. Der Boden bebte regelrecht unter den Erschütterungen. Den beiden sträubten sich die Nackenhaare allein bei der Vorstellung, welchem Monster diese Schritte gehörten. Das Schlimmste an den Schritten war: sie kamen immer näher.

Kapitel 5 Ende


	6. Verbündet und verfeindet

Kapitel 6 – Verbündet und Verfeindet

Im Westen von Irland, Unter einem alten Schloss, 16:13 Uhr

„Branden, bitte dreh dich um und schau, was für ein Monster Frankenstein auf uns losgelassen hat", bat Lara.

„Warum ich?", wollte der empört wissen.

„Du bist also kein Gentleman?"

Noch immer bebte die Erde bei den Schritten, die riesigen Füßen gehören mussten.

„Nein, im Moment nicht. Aber ich wüsste auch gern, was da auf uns zu kommt. Dreh du dich um und schau nach."

„Sei nicht so unhöflich, Branden."

„Unhöflich? Ladies first!", verteidigte er sich. Dafür, dass sie beide schauderten und vielleicht sogar Angst gehabt hätten, wären sie nicht schon Situationen entkommen, die mindestens genau so schlimm waren, klangen die Stimmen beider noch sehr ruhig.

„Nein, nein. So geht das nicht und jetzt dreh dich bitte um", wünschte sie in freundlichem Ton.

„Nein, meine Teuerste. Das werde ich nicht", gab er bestimmt, aber ruhig zurück.

Die Erschütterungen wurden immer größer und lauter. Schließlich blieb, was auch immer da hinter ihnen war, stehen. Beide fühlten, dass es sich genau hinter ihnen befand.

„Ich glaube jetzt müssen wir uns umdrehen, Lara."

„Na gut. Auf drei. Eins…", begann sie zu zählen. „Wehe du drehst dich nicht um."

„So etwas würde ich niemals tun. Zwei…"

„Ich will es für dich hoffen", antwortete Lara.

„Drei!", vervollständigten sie zusammen das Tripel und drehten sich um 180 Grad. „Igitt!", stießen die beiden gleichzeitig hervor, als sie den Anblick musterten.

Unbewusst versuchte Lara das Wesen zu identifizieren und stellte schließlich fest, dass es am meisten Ähnlichkeit mit einer Hydra hatte, einem neunköpfigen Drachenwesen aus der griechischen Mythologie. Auf Bildern hatte eine Hydra jedoch nie so gefährlich gewirkt wie diejenige, die jetzt vor ihnen stand. Die spitzen Zähne an den neun Köpfen und Krallen an den vier Füßen, nicht zu vergessen die Größe und Hässlichkeit des Monsters machten seine Bedrohlichkeit aus.

„Warum dreht man sich in solchen Situationen eigentlich um? Man weiß doch, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert", murmelte Lara.

„Ich glaube jetzt sollten wir uns erst mal überlegen wie wir diesem Ding entkommen", merkte Branden an.

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht."

Die neun Köpfe der Hydra fletschten gierig die Zähne und stritten sich insgeheim schon darum, wer welches Körperteil zerreißen sollte.

„Ich schlage den Klassiker vor…", begann Lara.

Die Hydra stieß einen Angriffsschrei hervor, der ihre Attacke ankündigte.

„Weglaufen?", hinterfragte Branden.

„Genau", antwortete Lara und schon sprinteten die beiden so schnell wie sie konnten davon. Die Hydra stampfte den beiden hinterher, wobei sie die Rutsche zerstörte, durch die sie nach unten gelangt waren und schnappte mit ihren Mäulern immer wieder nach Lara und Branden, doch die konnten sich mit Mühe und Not vor den Zähnen bewahren. Zum wiederholten Mal beging einer der Köpfe einen Versuch Lara zu verschlingen, die jedoch im Laufen mit einem Salto nach links auswich und danach sofort ihre beiden Pistolen zog, um gegen die Hydra zu kämpfen.

Die fühlte es zwar, zeigte jedoch keine besondere Reaktion auf den Kugelhagel, als jede Patronenhülse an der dicken Schuppenhaut des Wesens abprallte.

Die Hydra schnappte wieder nach Lara, die sich knapp zur Seite rollte und wieder zu Branden rannte, der die Reaktion des Monsters auf Laras Waffen mitverfolgt hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich wirken deine Spielzeuge nicht!", nahm er an und versuchte sein Glück mit seiner Desert Eagle, die bekanntlich eine höhere Durchschlagskraft hat.

Er verschwendete die Munition, denn die Hydra ließ sich auch davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Spielzeuge, ja?", spottete Lara.

Branden antwortete nicht, ab jetzt waren beide zu sehr mit ihrem Überleben beschäftigt. Saltos, Rollen, Sprinten lautete die Devise, um der Hydra zu entkommen. Schon bald waren Lara und Branden trotz ihrer guten sportlichen Konstitution erschöpft, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem neunköpfigen Wesen, das die beiden wohl eher aus Spaß noch ein wenig jagte.

„Lara, dein Magnethaken!", hastete Zip. „Vielleicht kannst du das Kabel um seinen Hals binden!"

Ohne zu antworten folgte sie dem Vorschlag, nahm sich einen der seitlichen Köpfe vor, schlang das Seil um den langen Hals der Hydra und zog fest daran, in der Hoffnung der den Atem abschnüren zu können.

Doch es funktionierte nicht. Die Hydra atmete tief aus und zerriss somit Laras Magnethaken.

„Hör auf mit der Helden-Nummer! Komm mit!", befahl Branden und zog die erschöpfte Lara hinter sich her.

Beide konnten nur noch dank ihres Überlebenswillens sprinten und gelangten schließlich in eine Nische, die ihnen vor den großen Mäulern der Hydra sicher schien. Lara und Branden ließen sich an der Wand niedersinken und rangen nach Atem.

Durch die Köper rann heißes Blut, das sie zum Schwitzen brachte. Die Lungen schmerzten bei jedem Atemzug und sie spürten schon wie sich Krämpfe in ihren zitternden Beinen bemerkbar machten.

Sie hörten wie die Hydra schrie und in jedem Winkel nach ihrem Essen suchte.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan", keuchte Branden immer noch erschöpft.

„Langsam…", schnaufte Lara und hielt sich die schmerzende Brust, „'wir'?"

„Ja, wir!"

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir Partner sind."

„Aber anders kommen wir hier nicht raus. Hör mit deinem Misstrauen auf!"

„Besser als wenn du mich nachher bei diesem Monster zurücklässt und allein abhaust, um dir den Kristall zu holen", gab sie schwer atmend zurück.

„Du wirst mir wohl vertrauen müssen", beschloss Branden und hielt ihr seine verschwitzte Hand hin. „Ich werde dich nicht hintergehen!"

Lara vertraute ihrem Rivalen nicht. Andererseits war es schier unmöglich die Hydra allein zu besiegen, da ihr Magnethaken kaputt und die Waffen unwirksam waren.

Die letzte Möglichkeit war also Taktik, die man in diesem Fall allein schwer durchführen konnte.

„Jetzt schlag schon ein!", befahl Alister mit aufgeregter Stimme.

Normalerweise folgte sie nur ihren eigenen Anweisungen, doch kaum dass Alister geendet hatte, befand sich ihre nasse Hand in seiner und ihre Abmachung war gültig.

„Gut…also, wir müssen natürlich hier weg. Wir kennen nur den durch die Falltür, durch den wir gekommen sind. Also müssen wir irgendwie da hoch kommen."

„Aber wie? Die Rutsche ist zerstört. Mein Magnethaken ist unbrauchbar, sonst habe ich nichts Nützliches. Du etwa?", wollte Lara sachlich wissen.

„Zunächst einmal sollten wir die Falltür aufkriegen. Am besten wir werfen eine Granate nach oben. Danach…improvisieren wir", erklärte Branden.

„Improvisieren?"

„Ja, wir machen's wie immer!"

„Okay. Ich werfe die Granate. Lenk du unser Monsterchen ab", beschloss Lara.

„Geht klar. Dann mal los!"

Gesagt, getan. Sie rannten aus ihrem Versteck, Branden geradewegs auf die Hydra zu. Er zog seine Waffe und schoss dem Wesen aufs Hinterteil, woraufhin es sich erbost umdrehte.

„Hier bin ich!", rief er ihr zu und schoss noch einmal, diesmal in das Auge des Monsters, wo es zwar nicht sonderlich verwundbar war, aber es spürte die Patrone und wurde wütend. Der Plan ging auf und schon folgte die Hydra Branden.

Währenddessen hatte Lara die Falltür wiedergefunden. Sie nahm eine Granate von ihrem Gurt, zog den Stift und warf sie so hoch wie sie konnte. An der obersten Stelle angekommen, explodierte der Metallkörper und riss ein großes Loch in die Decke. Die Trümmer stürzten auf den Boden und Lara hielt schützend die Arme über ihren Kopf.

Leider hatte auch die Hydra die Explosion mitbekommen und fand nun aus einem unerfindlichen Grund mehr Gefallen daran Lara zu fressen und stampfte geradewegs auf sie zu.

Branden versuchte sie wieder auf sich zu lenken, jedoch erfolglos. Schon war das Monster bei Lara angelangt und wollte nach dieser schnappen. Die Archäologin setzte schon ihre Beine in Bewegung, um zu entkommen, stolperte jedoch zu allem Überfluss über ein Trümmerstück der ehemaligen Rutsche und fiel auf den Boden.

„Hey, Monster!", rief Branden dem Wesen entgegen, woraufhin es sich umdrehte (Warum eigentlich?) und sogleich von dem Schatzsucher eine Granate an einen Kopf bekam, die explodierte und schlimme Brandwunden in eines ihrer neun Gesichert bekam. Die Hydra wurde wütend und wollte ihre Stimmung an Branden auslassen.

Sie ging wieder auf ihn los, schnappte nach ihm, doch er sprang auf den Kopf, wo auch schon ein anderes Maul nach ihm schlang, doch auch von diesem rettete er sich auf einen anderen Kopf.

So gelang es ihm eine kurze Zeit das Monster auszutricksen, indem es sich selbst verletzte, doch schon bald hatte es genug und schüttelte wie wild den Kopf auf dem Branden sich an der Schuppenhaut festklammerte, um nicht herunterzufallen, wobei er viel Mühe hatte. Schließlich schleuderte die Hydra ihn in die Luft.

Schreiend flog Branden durch die Öffnung, die Lara verursacht hatte und landete unsanft dort, wo er und Lara vorhin noch mit Frankenstein geredet hatten, der aber nun verschwunden war.

„Ich bin oben…", murmelte er, als er immer noch mehr auf den Schmerz fixiert war. „Hey… ich bin oben!", realisierte er dann schließlich.

„Oates!", hörte er eine Stimme von unten rufen. Lara hatte noch immer mit der Hydra zu kämpfen, in dem sie vor dieser davonlief.

„Keine Sorge!", versprach er ihr von oben. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Lara per Seil daraus zu holen, wenn die Hydra noch immer aktiv war. Also musste er einen Weg finden, Lara beim Töten der Hydra zu helfen.

‚Okay, jedes Monster, das Frankenstein auf uns gehetzt hat, hatte einen Schwachpunkt! Dieses muss auch eines haben!', dachte er und sah sich im Raum um.

Neben der Orgel standen viele Aktenschränke (welch bescheuerte Konstruktion dieser Raum doch hat). Er lief auf diese zu, um herauszufinden, was sich dort befand. Es waren Akten über alle Monster, die Frankenstein je erschaffen hatte. Sie alle trugen einen eigenen Namen und in ihren Akten war alles aufgelistet wie ‚Geburtstag', genetische Konstruktion, Einordnungen, Besonderheiten, Stärken und _Schwächen_.

„Das ist es!", nuschelte Branden und suchte verzweifelt in den Akten nach der Hydra, doch sie war nicht zu finden. Die Fotos in den Akten, die er aufschlug, hatten keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit der gesuchten Hydra.

Jedoch erkannte er auf jedem Foto, dass alle seine Schöpfungen irgendwo eine Art Metallring umgebunden hatten, auf dem der Name stand.

„Beeil dich!", stieß Lara von unten hervor. Ihre Stimme klang alarmierend erschöpft und so rannte er zum Loch.

„Es muss irgendwo einen Ring haben, auf dem sein Name steht! Wenn du ihn findest, kann ich dir die Schwachstelle sagen!", rief er herunter.

‚Klar, nichts leichter als das', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, den sie brauchte ihre Energie, um weiter vor der Hydra flüchten zu können.

Sie musterte die Hydra genau und suchte nach dem besagten Metallkörper. Schließlich fand sie ihn an einem der vorderen Beine, konnte die Buchstaben aus der Ferne nicht erkennen. Wagemutig rannte sie auf die Hydra zu, vollführte eine Rolle, um nicht von einem Maul erwischt zu werden und las an dem Ring den Namen des Monsters.

„Argon!", las sie laut vor und lief wieder vor der hungrigen Hydra davon.

Branden suchte sofort im Aktenschrank unter A und fand das dicke Schriftstückbündel. Er blätterte und fand die Schwachstelle.

„Im Falle unkontrollierter Handlungen (sehr schnell möglich) sofort beiliegendes Gift am Bauchbereich spritzen", murmelte er und sah, dass die passende Spritze gleich dabei lag. Er riss sie aus der Akte und schnellte zum Loch.

„Lara!" Er warf ihr die Giftspritze zu. „Du musst es ihm am Bauch spritzen!", erklärte er, nachdem Lara das Gerät gefangen hatte.

Sie verstand, wich ein letztes Mal gleich drei Mäulern aus und rutschte zum Bauch, wobei sie einen hohen Schrei aus ihrem Headset vernahm, setzte die Spritze an und presste die Flüssigkeit aus der Spritze in den Adern der Hydra. Schnell rollte sie weiter, unter dem Monster hinweg und beobachtete die Reaktion.

Anstatt sich wieder Lara zuzuwenden rang es nach Atem und schnell sackte der Körper zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. Lara war froh es endlich hinter sich zu haben und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, um wieder richtig durchzuatmen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt, doch ihr Arm war viel zu schwer, um ihn anzuheben.

„Gut gemacht", hörte sie von oben ihren Rivalen.

„Danke", brachte sie schwer atmend hervor.

„Jetzt muss ich dich nur noch hier rausholen", beschloss er.

„Mich rausholen?", fragte Lara erstaunt.

„Na ja, wir sind doch noch Partner, oder?"

Sie erinnerte sich an den Handschlag als Besiegelung des mündlichen Vertrags.

„Du willst das wirklich tun?"

„Möchtest du lieber da unten bleiben?", hinterfragte er lächelnd. „Du hast gesehen, was Frankenstein für Monster hält. Es wäre besser, wenn wir weiter zusammenarbeiten, um den Kristall zu bekommen."

„Und wann sind wir wieder Feinde?"

„Ich würde sagen, wenn wir mit dem Kristall hier raus sind, entscheiden wir draußen durch einen fairen Zweikampf, wer ihn bekommt. So lange sind wir Partner. Einverstanden?", schlug er vor.

Dieser Mann verwirrte sie, jedoch war ihr Vertrauen zu ihm durch diesen Kampf gewachsen. Wenn er sie hätte töten wollen, hätte er das auch die Hydra erledigen lassen können.

„Einverstanden", stimmte Lara zu.

„Gut. Ich suche jetzt nach etwas Nützlichem. Warte so lange da unten."

„Sehr witzig", antwortete Lara tonlos, doch er war schon aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Das war ja echt…genial!", lobte Zip.

„Danke", gab Lara mit Routine in der Stimme zurück. Solche Reaktionen von Zip kannte sie zu Genüge, jedoch freute sie sich insgeheim jedes Mal, wenn er in solcher Bewunderung für ihre Aktionen ausbrach.

Lara richtete sich auf, schmiss die warme Jacke von sich, mit der sie sich in den Schweiß abtupfte und nahm aus ihrem Rucksack etwas zu trinken, von dem sie sich einen Teil des kalten Wassers ins Gesicht spritzte.

„Dieses Monster war eines der Gefährlichsten bisher!", schwärmte Zip weiter.

„Sag mal, was war das eigentlich für ein Schrei, als ich der Hydra das Gift gespritzt habe? Klang nach einer Frau…"

„Ach, das war nur Alister, der schreiend vom Stuhl gekippt ist", erläuterte Zip, als wäre das normal.

„Er ist vom Stuhl gekippt?", erkundigte sich Lara geschockt. Sie wusste, dass Alister schon beim zusehen durch die Kamera in ihrem Headset Angst bekam, doch dass er das Bewusstsein verlor…

„Das ist halb so schlimm. Er atmet ja schon wieder", stellte Zip fest. „Winston hat schon das Riechsalz geholt."

„Sag ihm, nächstes Mal soll er lieber wegsehen", bat Lara.

„Aber Lara…es macht so viel Spaß ihm beim Zittern zu beobachten…"

Branden sah sich in der großen Halle um. Ihm fiel die große Apparatur auf, von dessen Kabeln vor dem Absturz noch viele hellblaue Blitze ausgingen. Er kletterte auf die Maschine und sah, wohin die Kabel führten, nämlich zu einer Öffnung, die seinen Erinnerungen nach genau dem Kristall entsprach.

Anscheinend war Frankenstein mit dem gesuchten Artefakt verschwunden. Doch nun wandte er sich den primären Dingen zu. Die Kabel schienen lang genug, um Lara aus ihrem ‚Gefängnis' herauszuholen. Er nahm von seinem Gurt einen von vier Wurfsternen und trennte mit einem gezielten Wurf das Kabel von der Decke.

Er schätzte es 20 Meter lang ein und somit sollte es reichen, um Lara zu helfen. Er nahm den dicken Strang und ließ ihn zu Lara herunter.

„Damit sollte es gehen. Zieh dich nach oben", rief er herunter. Lara , zog ihre Jacke wieder an und folgte dem Vorschlag. Oben hielt Branden den Isolierdraht fest und war erleichtert, dass Lara nicht schwer war. Schließlich erreichte Lara die große Halle und zog sich auf sicheren Boden.

„Danke", meinte sie zu Branden.

„Kein Problem", gab er zurück und hielt ihr die Hand hin, an der sie sich hochzog um aufzustehen.

„Frankenstein ist verschwunden", stellte sie fest und musterte die große Halle, die keine sichtlichen Türen mehr aufwies.

„Fragt sich nur wohin."

„So wie ich dieses Schloss einschätze gibt es hier irgendwo Geheimgänge, die durch einen versteckten, aber doch offensichtlichen Hebel geöffnet werden können", sinnierte Lara.

„Ein Hebel wie die da?", fragte Branden und deutete auf eine Reihe von Griffen an der Orgel angebracht, von denen zwei umgelegt waren. Den einen hatte Frankenstein benutzt, als er Lara und Branden zu der Hydra geschickt hatte, wie sich die beiden erinnerten. Der andere schien den Weg zu Frankenstein zu weisen.

„Dieses Abenteuer ist voller Ironie", stellte sie fest und bewegte sich zu den Hebeln. Mit beiden Händen schob sie die Hebel wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück. Gleich darauf zog sie beide wieder nach unten, da weder Lara noch Branden wusste, welcher der beiden zu Frankenstein führte und welcher nicht.

Kurz darauf schob sich ein Teil der massiven Steinwände zur Seite und legte eine weitere Treppe frei, die nach unten führte.

„Na dann. Gehen wir", beschloss Branden und Lara folgte ihm.

Nachdem sie die Treppe hinabgestiegen waren, fanden sie sich in einer weiteren Halle wieder, in der sich wohl alle Monster befanden, die Frankenstein je entwickelt hatte – zum Glück allesamt in verschieden großen Röhren, in denen sich eine grünblaue Flüssigkeit befand.

Von der Decke ausgehend hingen dort viele Kabel, von denen eine bestimmte Anzahl an einer Röhre eines Monsters angebracht war und diese am Leben erhielt. Von den Kabeln gingen hellblaue Funken aus.

Anscheinend schliefen sie in diesen Röhren bis Frankenstein sie auf jemanden losließ.

„Das hier sieht aus wie ein Lager für Pokémon", meinte Branden, als er die Wesen musterte.

„Ich denke wir sollten diese Kreaturen unschädlich machen, bevor Frankenstein sie auf uns loslässt", bekundete Lara und wies mit ihrer Hand auf einen großen Schalter an der Wand des Raumes, der auf ‚AN' gestellt war.

Sie schloss ihre Hand um diesen und zog die Schiene nach unten auf ‚AUS', sodass die Blitze aus den Kabeln erloschen.

„Kluger Zug von dir", bemerkte Branden. „Gehen wir weiter."

So geschah es und die beiden verließen den Raum. Es folgten noch einige Treppen, bis sie eine Marmortür vorfanden, vor der sie jetzt schon den gleichen Lärm der Maschine vernahmen, die auch in der Halle, von der sie kamen, solche Geräusche verursacht hatte, als sie noch angeschaltet war. Außerdem hörten sie ein hysterisches Lachen.

„Eindeutig Frankenstein", vermuteten beide gleichzeitig. Kurz darauf öffneten sie vorsichtig die große steinerne Tür, traten herein und schlossen die Pforte lautlos wieder.

Anscheinend war es eine Art Kontrollhäuschen, denn hier befanden sich viele Hebel und Knöpfe an einem großen Kontrollpult. Man konnte durch die Glasscheiben über diesem in eine weitere Halle blicken, in der sich eine Maschine befand wie die, von der Branden ein Kabel abgeschnitten hatte, um Lara zu helfen. Wie erwartet befand sich in dieser der hellblaue Kristall.

„Ich werde mit der Energie dieses Kristalls meine genialen Schöpfungen weiterzüchten und mit ihnen die Weltherrschaft übernehmen! Alle werden mir zu Füßen liegen, wenn sie sehen wie genial ich bin!", redete Frankenstein mit sich selbst.

„Jetzt führt Frankenstein auch noch Selbstgespräche", murmelte Branden Lara zu, woraufhin Frankenstein sich umdrehte und erschrak.

„Ihr! I-Ihr müsstet doch tot sein!", stotterte er.

„Sieht nicht so aus, Frankenstein", berichtigte Lara ihn.

„A-aber…ich werde alle meine Monster auf euch loslassen! Ihr werdet schon sehen!"

„Wenn du die ganzen Viecher in den Röhren meinst- denen haben wir den Strom abgestellt", berichtete Lara ruhig.

„N-nein!", wehrte sich Frankenstein und prüfte panisch einige Lämpchen auf dem Kontrollpult, die tatsächlich nicht mehr leuchteten. „Helium! Greif sie an!", befahl er dem dumpfen Wesen in der Ecke, das schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung keine Intelligenz aufweisen konnte. Es lief zwar auf die beiden zu, doch Branden versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf, sodass es bewusstlos umfiel.

„Ich würde sagen, du hast verloren, Frankenstein", stellte Lara fest und zückte eine ihrer Pistolen. „Wenn du so nett wärst und die Maschine da abstellen würdest."

Frankenstein sah ein, dass seine Chancen gleich null waren, verstellte einige Hebel, drückte Knöpfe und schon hörte die Apparatur auf zu arbeiten. „Danke", meinte die Archäologin noch zu ihm, bevor sie ihm mit der Waffe einen Schlag auf den Kopf versetzte und er bewusstlos umfiel. Sie war bei ihrer Arbeit zwar des öfteren gezwungen zu töten, jedoch vermied sie es, wenn es nicht nötig war.

„Gut, jetzt müssen wir ihn uns nur noch holen", stellte Branden fest und wollte eine metallene Tür öffnen, die in die Halle unter ihnen führte, doch Lara packte ihn noch kurz davor am Arm.

„Erinnere dich an unsere Abmachung. Ein faires Duell, wenn wir aus diesem Schloss raus sind", wiederholte sie, was sie vereinbart hatten.

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch", bestätigte Branden, etwas von Laras Misstrauen genervt. Lara ließ seinen Arm los und Branden öffnete die Tür.

Er kletterte die anliegende Leiter herunter, ging auf die Maschine zu, schob die vielen Kabel zur Seite, bis er den Kristall endlich erblicken konnte.

Vorsichtig prüfte er, ob er den Edelstein schon berühren konnte. Als sich dies als möglich herausstellte, nahm er den Kristall aus der Öffnung und hielt ihn gleich in Richtung Lara im Kontrollhäuschen, damit diese nicht auf den Gedanken kam, er hätte ihn schnell an sich genommen und durch eine Kopie ersetzt.

Sie beschlossen beide den Kristall zu tragen, als sie sich wieder einen Weg nach draußen suchten. Zusammen ließen sie sich von ihren Funkpartnern zum eigentlichen Eingang, einem großen Tor, lenken.

Da Frankenstein kein sehr kräftiger Mensch war, musste man nur einen Knopf drücken und das Tor öffnete sich. Ein weiterer Knopfdruck und eine Hängebrücke wurde herabgelassen, die sie über den Burggraben mit dem schwarzen Wasser führte.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, legten die beide den Kristall stumm auf die Erde.

„Ein faires Duell. Nach zehn Schritten drehen wir uns um und schießen. Wer verwundet wird, hat verloren", legte sie kurz und knapp fest. Branden nickte als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung.

Lara würde nun ihre ganze Konzentration brauchen.

Zeitgleich drehten sie sich um und fingen an zu zählen.

„Eins", begannen beide und taten den ersten von zehn Schritten. „Zwei", fuhren sie fort und gingen den nächsten Schritt.

Beide führten ihre rechte Hand zur Waffe am Gurt. Während sie immer im Takt weiterzählten, breitete sich auf Laras Stirn der Schweiß aus.

Es war eine ernste Sache und würde Branden auch nur eine Zehntelsekunde schneller reagieren als Lara, könnte sie das mit dem Leben bezahlen.

Dennoch versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben, denn Nervosität war das Letzte, was man in solch einer Situation gebrauchen konnte.

„Neun", kamen sie langsam zum Finale und schritten zum neunten Mal voran.

Der Wind blies über das kranke Gras und ließ ihr Haar im Wind wehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht blinzeln zu müssen.

Sie atmete tief durch. Sicherlich war auf ihre 9mm Verlass. So wie immer. Mit ihnen hatte Lara schon viel schlimmere Situationen durchgestanden.

Sie versuchte ihre Konzentration weiter zu steigern und dachte nur an die nun folgende Präzisionsaufgabe.

Beide wollten gerade „Zehn" rufen, doch kurz bevor das geschehen konnte, spürte Lara einen Nackenschlag. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, die Beine sackten zusammen und schließlich verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Kapitel 6 Ende


	7. Neue Spur

Kapitel 7 – Neue Spur

Im Westen von Irland, Vor einer alten Burg, 16:56 Uhr

Lara erwachte. Sie spürte auf ihrem Gesicht die Regentropfen, die vom Himmel fielen. Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte mit Branden Oates ein faires Duell bestreiten wollen. Stattdessen hatte er sie hinterhältig niedergeschlagen und war jetzt wohl mit dem Kristall über alle Berge.

„Verdammt…", murmelte sie in das Gras hinein.

„Lara! Bist du wach?", hörte sie Alisters Stimme aus ihrem Headset.

„Ja…"

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Wenn das keine Beule wird", sah Zip es voraus.

Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Branden lag etwa acht Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden. Aber wenn er sie nicht niedergeschlagen hatte, wer dann?

Lara ging auf ihn zu und sah, dass er tatsächlich bewusstlos war.

„Hey, Branden", versuchte sie ihn zu wecken und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Nach einigen Sekunden wachte er tatsächlich auf.

„Was'n los?", nuschelte er.

„Du hast mich also nicht niedergeschlagen und bist mit dem Kristall abgehauen", stellte Lara fest.

„Glaub mir…so ein feiges Aas bin ich nicht. Ich habe auch meine Würde", gab er zurück und hielt sich sein Genick.

„Gut zu wissen", meinte Lara und stand auf. Sie glaubte ihm und selbst, wenn er den Kristall gestohlen hätte, wäre er wohl nicht hier geblieben.

„Wirst du ihn weiter suchen?", fragte Branden und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Natürlich", antwortete Lara hart.

„Schade…dann sind wir ab jetzt wohl wieder Feinde. Dabei waren wir so ein gutes Team, Süße."

Lara wurde wütend, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ging einfach davon.

„Weißt du, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen werden", rief er ihr hinterher.

„Wer weiß. Alles ist möglich. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sie sich wortkarg und ging endgültig davon.

„Auf Wiedersehen", gab Branden laut zurück. „Lara…", murmelte er und beobachtete wie sie davon schritt.

Griechenland, Athen , Wohnung von Silas Diamantes, 22:47 Uhr

„…aber als ich aufwachte, lag Branden Oates ebenfalls bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Also war er es nicht, der den Kristall genommen hat", endete Lara ihre Erzählung.

„So, so…verstehe…", antwortete Silas Diamantes.

Lara war von Irland aus gleich nach Griechenland aufgebrochen, um mit ihrem Auftraggeber die Lage zu besprechen. Nun saßen die beiden in seinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und Lara erklärte sie Ereignisse.

„Meine Assistenten arbeiten schon daran herauszufinden, wo der Kristall nun ist. Leider sind die Schwingungen, die er abgibt rapide schlechter geworden. Sie waren nur so stark, weil Frankenstein die Energie des Kristalls so sehr genutzt hat. Zwar sind sie immer noch da, aber so schwach, dass man jeden Quadratmeter der Erde genauestens absuchen müsste, um das Signal wiederzufinden. Ohne Hinweis kommen wir nicht weiter", erklärte Lara, was auch Zip ihr auf dem Flug nach Athen erläutert hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so unvorsichtig war."

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass so etwas passiert. Außerdem war mir von vornherein klar, dass viele Parteien die Artefakte begehren. Sie handeln sehr professionell und ich bin sicher, dass sie den Auftrag noch erfüllen werden", sprach er ihr Mut zu.

„Ich danke ihnen für ihre Geduld. Nun denn, ich muss mir noch ein Hotel suchen, damit ich einen Platz zum Schlafen habe", begann sie den Abschied. „Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ sich bis jetzt noch kein Passables auffinden."

„Wenn das so ist, dann können Sie auch bei mir übernachten", bot er ihr an. „Das Gästezimmer im ersten Stock ist immer bezugsfertig."

„Das ist sehr nett, aber ich will Ihnen keine Umstände bereiten."

„Ach was! Das ist nichts gegen die Umstände, die ich Ihnen bereite. Haben sie das Nötigste dabei?", fragte er und sah auf Laras kleine Reisetasche, die neben ihren Füßen auf dem Boden stand.

„Ja, ich habe alles…", antwortete sie. In der kleinen Tasche befand sich neue Unterwäsche, ein Nachthemd, eine Jeans, zwei T-Shirts und eine Zahnbürste.

Zwar wusste Winston nie, wohin Laras nächste Reise gehen sollte, aber er hatte über die Jahre ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt und lag meistens mit der Auswahl der Kleidung in ihrem Handgepäck richtig.

„Na also. Folgen Sie mir, ich zeige Ihnen Ihre Räumlichkeiten", bat er und schließlich folgte sie ihm.

Lara streckte sich auf dem bequemen Bett aus und entspannte sich etwas. Für sie war es immer noch etwas komisch, dass sie bei ihrem Auftraggeber übernachtete. Normalerweise hatte sie keine feste Bindung zu denen, aber bei Silas Diamantes hatte es sich es nun anders entwickelt.

Schließlich stand sie wieder auf und nahm aus der Reisetasche die Kleidung für morgen heraus. Dann legte sie die Zahnbürste in das geräumige Gästebad, kramte aus ihrem Rucksack ihr Handy und rief Zip an den heimischen Anlagen an.

„Lara, wie geht's? Leider sind die feinen Hotels in der Umgebung nicht verfügbar, aber wir haben da ein kleines-"

„Mach dir keine Mühe, Zip", unterbrach Lara. „Ich übernachte bei Silas Diamantes."

„WAS?", schrieen Alister und Zip gleichzeitig, weshalb Lara das Handy ruckartig von ihrem Ohr wegzog.

„Ich schlafe im Gästezimmer, falls es euch beruhigt!", wies sie die Gedanken der beiden zurecht. „Was ihr immer denkt, Jungs!"

„Wir sorgen uns nur um dich!", verteidigte Alister sich und Zip.

„Wie rührend. Aber ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, keine Sorge. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich hier in irgendeiner Weise in Gefahr bin."

„Das hat Kennedy auch gesagt", meinte Zip bedrückt.

„Hat er?", hinterfragte Alister, dessen Spezialgebiet schließlich Geschichte war.

„Weiß ich nicht! Also schön, Lara. Dann schlaf mal schön und bleib im Gästezimmer. Sobald wir etwas herausgefunden haben, melden wir uns", verabschiedete Zip sich.

„Ja, ja. Schlaft gut."

„Du auch", wünschte Alister und sie beendeten das Telefonat.

Lara übernachtete bei Silas Diamantes ohne sonderliche Zwischenfälle (außer der Tatsache, dass sie von einer fliegenden Riesen-Banane träumte). Am nächsten Morgen stand sie früh auf, trank mit ihrem Arbeitgeber einen Kaffee, bedankte sich für seine Gastfreundschaft und zog danach in der Frühe los, um sich eine Bleibe zu suchen.

Schließlich war sie schnell genug, um sich im „Hotel Mirelle" eine der Luxus-Suiten zu sichern. Man sollte meinen, dass Lara auch mit einem normalen Zimmer zufrieden gewesen wäre, aber auf ihren Abenteuern musste sie so oft in improvisierten unbequemen Unterkünften hausen, dass bei Gelegenheit die entspannende Möglichkeit wählte, um ein Wasserbett und einen Whirlpool zu genießen.

Die nächste Zeit war es recht ruhig in Laras Leben. Es war fast so als wäre der Alltag eingekehrt, wie sie morgens aufstand, im Hotel frühstückte, um danach an ein leeres Fleckchen Strand zu fahren (ein Ort, den nur Lara kannte), weil sie dort zur Abwechslung mal an ihrem neusten Buch schrieb. Das klappte meist so gut, dass sie erste am späten Nachmittag wieder zurückkehrte.

Gelegentlich tätigte sie danach eine Motorradtour durch die ländlichen Gegenden. Am Abend genoss sie dann das delikate Dinner, telefonierte hin und wieder mit Zip, der sie auf dem neusten Stand seiner Untersuchen hielt und ließ sich dann auf das gemütliche Bett fallen, um nach kurzer Zeit einzuschlafen.

Nicht einmal einsam war der Aufenthalt, da sie bei einer ihrer Touren doch tatsächlich Silas Diamantes getroffen hatte, der ebenfalls eine Leidenschaft für Motorräder besaß. So trafen sie sich hin und wieder, um gemeinsam das Land zu erkunden.

Die Wochen verstrichen und langsam, aber sicher wurde es Herbst. Auch im warmen Griechenland färbten sich die Blätter blutrot, goldgelb und kastanienbraun. Lara hatte fast schon wieder vergessen, dass sie einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte, als eines Tages Zip anrief und Neuigkeiten hatte.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, bei wem ich einen Hinweis gefunden habe!", erzählte er.

„Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter. Wo?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Uma!"

„Uma?", hinterfragte Lara unwissend. „Wer ist Uma?"

„Uma ist…na ja, wie soll ich sagen…sie ist meine Ex…", erklärte Zip etwas verlegen. „Und ich habe eben so rumgehackt…in ihren Daten…weißt du, sie hat auch so eine Vorliebe für Technik wie ich…na ja, jedenfalls war ich ziemlich geschockt, als ich ein Bild von dir aus Irland gefunden habe…ich habe ein bisschen weiter geforscht und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie Branden Oates' Funkpartnerin ist!"

„Ja, er hat zugegeben sich auch assistieren zu lassen…was für ein Zufall…gerade von deiner Exfreundin!", bekundete Lara schmunzelnd. „Aber, Zip…hackst du dich wirklich bei all deinen Ex-Freundinnen ein?"

„Also…na ja…", stammelte Zip.

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie deine einzige wäre!", spottete Alister, der sich freute nun auch mal ein wenig auf Zip rumhacken zu können.

„Tu doch nicht so als ob du je auch nur eine einzige Freundin gehabt hättest!", ärgerte Zip.

„Frechheit! Ich hatte sehr wohl schon eine Freundin!"

„Im Sandkasten, was? Wahrscheinlich hast du sie genau so gelangweilt wir du es mit uns immer tust!"

„Zip, du…!"

„Jungs, Jungs! Ihr könnt euch streiten, wenn wir hier fertig sind! Also, was gibt es Neues?", fragte Lara.

„Ach ja…", besinnte Zip sich. „Also, ich habe mir die Video-Datei kopiert und in Oates' Einstellung vom Duell kann man kurz eine Person herumhuschen sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es derjenige, der euch beide niedergeschlagen hat. Ich habe mir die Einstellung genauer angesehen und er hatte ein Abzeichen auf der Brust."

„Nicht irgendein Abzeichen. Es war das Abzeichen eines Offiziers der ‚army for a new constitution of civil rights', kurz ‚ANCCR'. Eine alte Gruppe von Rebellen, die schon seit dem 18. Jahrhundert existiert, allerdings nannten sie sich früher ‚Novus Mundus'. Sie wollen die gesamte Welt neu ordnen, deshalb haben die Sicherheitsorganisationen auch mächtig viel mit ihnen zu tun. Ihr Wappen ist ein Schwert auf der Erdkugel. Allerdings gibt es da ein Problem…", erläuterte Alister.

„Was für ein Problem?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Die ANCCR wurde vor etwa neun Jahren ausgelöscht. Sie waren sich ihres Sieges sicher und wollten einen Anschlag auf eine wichtige Zentrale in Turkmenistan verüben. Ihre Gegner haben sie gelinkt, es war eine Falle. Durch eine Bombe starben so gut wie alle Soldaten der ANCCR und diejenigen, die dort nicht getötet wurden, jagte und tötete man schließlich", erklärte Alister. „Aber eine Ausnahme gibt es. Ein gewisser Toivo Sisko, ein Finne, war zu der Zeit, in der man alle anderen auslöschte auf einer Insel verschollen und zwar schon seit einigen Monaten. Bei einem Flugzeugabsturz über dem Atlantik hat man zwar das Flugzeug gefunden, aber kein Anzeichen einer Leiche, auch nicht im Umkreis. Sein Tod ist also nicht fundiert."

„Deshalb schlagen wir vor, dass du dir zunächst die Insel ansiehst, wo er am wahrscheinlichsten sein könnte, nämlich auf Makani. Das ist in der Nähe von Trindade und das gehört zu Brasilien. Makani ist eine unerforschte Insel, auf der nur Eingeborene leben. Sollen wir dir den Flug buchen?", fragte Zip.

„Wie zuvorkommend. Morgen kann's losgehen und mietet mir ein nettes Motorboot", wünschte Lara.

„Wir stellen dir alles bereit. Kontaktiere und wieder, sobald du in Trindade gelandet bist", bat Zip.

„Mache ich", versicherte Lara. „Gute Arbeit, Jungs. Hoffen wir, dass dieser Toivo Sisko der Anhaltspunkt ist, den wir brauchen. Ciau!"

„Bis dann", verabschiedeten auch Zip und Alister sich und legten auf.

Brasilien, Zwischen Trindade und Makani, 14:20 Uhr

In der gewohnten Standartkleidung und am Steuer eines Motorbootes sitzend sauste sie über den Atlantik. Die runden Gläser der dunklen Sonnenbrille schützten sie vor der prallen Sonne, die vom Himmel nieder brannte.

„Nach dreihundert Metern nach Osten abbiegen", wünschte das Navigationssystem an den Armaturen des Bootes. Noch immer schmunzelte Lara darüber, dass Zip tatsächlich das Gerät aus einem Auto genommen und es etwas umfunktioniert hatte.

Sie folgte der Anweisung und schwenkte das Steuer nach kurzer Zeit östlich. Noch eine Weile brauste sie geradeaus, bis sie Land erkannte. Schon bald wurde sie langsamer, bis das Boot schließlich zum Stehen kam und Lara ankerte.

Sie sprang in das warme Wasser und schwamm zum Ufer.

„Willkommen auf Makani, Lara", hießen Zip und Alister sie willkommen, nachdem sie sich an Land ihre Haare ausgewrungen hatte. „Du bist eine, der wenigen, die diese Insel je betreten."

„Die Plätze, die am wenigsten besucht sind, sind auch meistens die Besten", gab Lara zurück. Vor ihr lag, hinter dem Strand, ein dichter Regenwald, den es nun galt zu durchkämpfen und sie freute sich darauf.

Lara genoss den unberührten Forst, den es nur noch selten gab. Sie sah sich alles genau an, während sie an einer Liane über einen Bach schwingen musste, in dem Piranhas hausten, durch einen Sumpf watete, dessen Schlamm sie sich beim nächsten kleinen Wasserfall abwusch und an verschiedenen Steinwänden hochkletterte, um von oben eine immer berauschendere Aussicht zu haben.

Selten war das Leben eines Grabräubers friedlich, weshalb Lara solche Augenblicke sehr zu schätzen wusste.

Sie kletterte eine der vielen moosbewachsenen Steinwände empor, setzte sich auf die Kante und sah unter ihr ein kleines Dorf, mit Hütten, die denen der Inka ähnlich waren. Die Siedlung schien leer zu sein.

Lara wiederholte im Kopf noch einmal die Grundregeln der Sprache, die sie wohlmöglichen brauchen würde und wollte gerade die Felsmauer auf der anderen Seite herunterklettern, als sie jemanden aus dem leeren Dorf herausrennen sah und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als Branden Oates.

„Na ja, irgendwie war das ja vorauszusehen", murmelte Lara wenig überrascht.

Branden kraxelte in Windeseile die Steinwand, auf der Lara saß, hinauf.

„Weg hier!", keuchte er, packte Lara am Arm und stürzte mit ihr die Mauer hinunter, die Lara eben emporgeklettert war.

„Was soll das?", wollte Lara wütend wissen, als die beiden in dem flachen Gewässer schwammen, in das sie gefallen waren.

„Du kannst dich später bedanken", antwortete Branden. „Folg mir!", befahl er und schwamm an das Ufer des kleinen Sees, wo eine kleine Höhle eine weitere Klettertour über die Wand ersparte.

Gemach schwamm sie zum Ufer, als sie erkannte, warum Branden so hetzte: Auf der Mauer, von der sie gekommen waren, stand nun eine Gruppe von Eingeborenen, die mit Pfeilen auf Lara schoss. Das selbe versuchten sie bei Branden, doch der hatte sie schon in der Höhle in Sicherheit gebracht.

„Komm!", rief er Lara zu, die schnell untertauchte und sich am Ufer herauszog. Branden lief durch die feuchte, dunkle Höhle und machte Lara deutlich ihm zu folgen. Die Schatzjägerin kam ihm schnell nach, denn schon begannen die Eingeborenen einer nach dem anderen ins Wasser zu springen, um ihnen zu hinterherzulaufen.

Sie hörten die Rufe der Einheimischen hinter ihnen, als sie durch die Höhle sprinteten. Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende der Kaverne und somit eine Schlucht, die durch eine modrige Brücke passierbar war. Hier und da war ein Brett durchgebrochen oder fehlte ganz. Diese Überführung müssten sie mit Vorsicht überqueren, wozu sie keine Zeit hatten.

Lara voraus, liefen sie über die Brücke, die ungemein begann hin und herzuschwenken. Jedes Element schien bei der kleinsten Belastung zu durchbrechen.

Die Eingeborenen hatten inzwischen ebenfalls die Brücke erreicht, erkannten jedoch, dass sie sich in den Tod stürzten, überquerten sie die Verbindung. Also schossen sie mit Pfeilen auf die beiden Eindringlinge. (Gehen denen die Pfeile gar nicht aus?)

Einer der Schützen traf genau eines der Seile, durch das die Brücke gehalten wurde. Lara schaffte es gerade noch ihre Füße auf den sicheren Erdboden zu setzen, aber nicht so Branden, der sich an den Brettern der Brücke festhielt, die gegen die Steinwand der Schlucht geschlagen war.

„Nimm meine Hand!", befahl Lara und hatte sich schnell hingekniet, um ihm ihren Arm als Rettung hinzuhalten.

Branden versuchte sie zu erreichen, streckte sich und hielt sich an Laras Hand fest. Mit der anderen fasste er nach Halt und fand diesen am obersten Rand der Felswand. Die Archäologin versuchte die Pfeile zu ignorieren und zog ihn unter Anstrengung auf sicheren Boden.

Als sie weiterrannten und im dichten Regenwald endlich Schutz hinter einigen Bäumen gefunden hatten, konnten sie endlich wieder sprechen.

„Wie und wann bist du hierher gekommen?", wollte Branden wissen.

„Per Boot und vor etwa einer halben Stunde."

„Gut, dann haben sie es vielleicht noch nicht entdeckt", hoffte Branden.

„Aber Branden, was-"

„Erklär ich dir später", unterbrach er sie und setzte den Weg durch den Urwald fort. Nachdem sie einen steilen Hang heruntergerutscht waren, ging es einige Meter gerade aus, bis sie wieder zu dem Bach kam, in dem Piranhas schwammen. Als diesen überquert hatten, indem sie sich an zwei Lianen hinübergeschwungen hatten, liefen sie weiter, bis sie in der Ferne schon den Strand erkannten und auch Laras Boot.

Gerade hatten sie sich in Sicherheit gewogen, als Lara an ihrem Ohr einen Pfeil vorbeisausen fühlte, der einen Baum traf, an dem sie gerade vorbeiging.

„Keine Bewegung!", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme in der vermuteten Sprache befehlen. Lara und Branden drehten sich um und sahen einen der Eingeborenen, einen jungen Mann in einem Lendenschurz und roter Gesichtsbemalung, der einen weiteren Pfeil gespannt und ihn auf die beiden gerichtet hatte. „Wir dulden hier keine Eindringlinge!", schärfte er den beiden mit drohender Stimme ein und kam näher.

„Wir wollten auch gerade wieder gehen", erklärte Branden ruhig.

„Ihr wollte doch nur unsere Insel zerstören! Nächstes Mal kommt ihr mit einer ganzen Armee von eures Gleichen wieder!"

„Das seht ihr falsch! Wir sind nicht solche!", versuchte Lara sich zu wehren.

„Sei leise!", zischte der Eingeborene und hielt Lara den gespannten Pfeil nun an den Kopf. „Gleich kommt der Rest des Stammes, dann werden wir euch beide töten."

Sie steckten in der Klemme und zwar ganz gewaltig. Bis Lara etwas einfiel.

„Moment mal", murmelte sie. Danach schlug sie ihm Pfeil und Bogen von unten aus den Händen, trat ihm in den Bauch, sodass er zusammensackte. Schnell zog sie dann eine ihrer Waffen, die sie ganz vergessen hatte, und hielt sie ihm an den Kopf.

„Was…ist das?", fragte der Einheimische entsetzt.

„Das ist eine Schusswaffe, mein Lieber. Damit kann ich dich sehr schnell und effektiv töten", erklärte Lara ruhig.

Der Eingeborene wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Dazu hatte er zu viel Angst.

Lautes Rascheln und Geflüster kündigte die restlichen Bewohner der Insel an. Schnell packte die Grabräuberin den Einheimischen um den Hals und hielt ihn vor sich, wobei sie die Waffe noch immer an seinen Kopf hielt.

Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, kamen nun auch die restlichen Eingeborenen hervor. Sie sahen, dass einer ihrer Brüder in Gefahr war und wagten es nicht die Fremden mit Pfeilen zu beschießen.

„Nur eine Bewegung und ich drücke ab", drohte Lara in der Sprache der Ansässigen. Die Feinde verstanden und legten ihre Waffen nieder.

Auch Branden hatte Laras Plan erkannte. Zusammen mit ihr schritt er zum Wasser und watete schließlich hinaus, bis das Wasser Lara bis zur Brust reichte.

„Was habt ihr vor?", stammelte die Geisel.

„Das", antwortete Lara, nahm die Waffe weg von seinem Kopf, versetzte ihm einen Tritt ins Gesicht, indem sie sich von diesem abstieß und schwamm mit Branden so schnell wie möglich zum Boot. Lara warf die Waffe hinein und zog sich schließlich am Rand hinauf, ebenso wie Branden.

Die Einheimischen griffen schon wieder zu Pfeil und Bogen, aber bis sie überhaupt ausgemachten hatten, wohin sie schießen sollten, hatte Lara schon den Zündschlüssel umgedreht und sich mit Branden auf und davon gemacht.

Die Eingeborenen fluchten den beiden noch eine ganze Weile nach.

Kapitel 7 Ende


	8. Über Fadenschriften und Schränke

Vielen Dank an alle, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben!

Wer schreibt, weiß wie sehr sie einen anspornen weiterzuschreiben. Und weil ich so wenig Durchhaltevermögen habe, wäre es nett von denjenigen, die meine Geschichte zwar lesen, aber noch keine Review abgegeben haben, dies zu tun! Ihr wollt mich doch nicht etwa traurig machen? ( #ganz niedergeschlagen guck#

Aber im Ernst: Wenn ich keine Reviews, oder eher gesagt so wenige von so wenigen Leuten bekomme, dann fragt man sich als kleines Coralein, ob es denn lohnt weiterzuschreiben. #schnüff# Also, ich beiße nicht, der Reviewknopf auch nicht und ihr könnt mich auch ruhig kritisieren (aber sachlich!!!), denn ich möchte ja schließlich besser werden! ) Na gut, aber ich möchte euch jetzt nicht weiter damit belästigen und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

edit: Was Crusader in der Review geschrieben hat, stimmt: Es waren nicht die Mayas, sondern die Inkas. Noch mal danke für den Hinweis! (Dass die Fadeschrift ganz anders gebraucht wird, vergessen wir mal lieber )

edit2: Nach einigem Hin und Her haben Crusader und ich uns auf den Namen ‚Cora Fantasy' für das Schiff geeinigt. ;-)

Kapitel 8 – Über Fadenschriften und Schränke

Brasilien , Auf dem Atlantik, 15:08 Uhr

„Jetzt erklär mir mal, was du getan hast, dass die so wütend auf dich waren", forderte Lara ihren Rivalen auf, als sie über das Wasser schipperten.

„Glaub mir: Nichts!", gestand Branden. „Außerdem waren sie ja nicht nur auf mich wütend."

„Du redest so als ob ich ihnen etwas Schlimmes getan hätte."

„Na ja, ich war immerhin in friedlicher Mission unterwegs, im Gegensatz zu dir", gab er zurück und sah auf Laras Waffen in ihrem Gurt.

„Hast du gefunden, was wir beide brauchen?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Das habe ich", bejahte er und zog aus seinem Rucksack einen kurzen Stab, an dem viele Faden in allen Längen und Farben hingen. „Die berühmte Fadenschrift."

Lara sah sich das Gebilde genauer an. Tatsächlich war es eine sogenannte Fadenschrift, eine alte Methode der alten Inkas, um Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Bis heute konnten die wenigsten solch eine Fadenschrift lesen.

„Und du glaubst sie ist der Hinweis, um Toivo Sisko ausfindig zu machen?"

„Es war das einzige, das ich in seiner alten Behausung noch gefunden habe", erklärte der Schatzjäger.

„Er ist also nicht mehr dort. Dann hat ihn die ANCCR wohl wieder eingesammelt", murmelte Lara.

„Apropos; Ich soll von Uma dir etwas sagen, damit du es Zip sagst", begann er und versuchte sich Umas exakte Wortwahl in Gedanken wieder aufzurufen. „Sie hat gesagt: ‚Sag Croft, damit sie Zip sagt, er ist immer noch ein genau so schlechter Hacker wie damals und wenn er noch einmal in ihren Dateien herumwühlt, und auch noch so auffällig, würde sie ihm das Körperteil abschneiden, das für sein Handeln verantwortlich ist und sie meint beim besten Willen nicht sein Gehirn'…"

Lara nickte nachdenklich.

„Sie scheint viel Temperament zu haben", stellte sie fest.

„Ja, ja, das ist meine Uma", stimmte er vergnügt zu. „Schau, Land in Sicht!", meinte Branden und deutete auf die Küste vor ihnen.

Lara ankerte im Hafen und Branden stieg aus.

„Ich bin mit übrigens sicher, dass, wo auch immer die Spur hinführt, wir uns wiedersehen, Süße", zwinkerte er und schritt in seinen noch immer nassfeuchten Sachen davon.

„Das bin ich auch", murmelte Lara grimmig und stieg ebenfalls aus.

„Na Zip, deine Uma scheint ja nicht mehr sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen sein", neckte Alister den Technik-Freak.

„Sei doch leise", maulte Zip, der offenbar immer noch an seiner Exfreundin interessiert war.

„Alister, kannst du die Fadenschrift lesen?", fragte Lara.

„Nicht aus dem Kopf, aber in meinen Büchern steht etwas darüber", versicherte Alister und Lara hörte wie er aufstand und wahrscheinlich in die Bibliothek rannte.

„Zip, du nimmst ein gutes Bild aus der Kamera und stellst es Alister zur Verfügung", bestimmte Lara.

„Ja, ja…", murrte Zip, anscheinend wegen Uma sehr geknickt.

„Und Zip", merkte Lara an, „Ich will dich ja nicht niedermachen, aber es sieht ganz so aus als hätte Uma Gefallen an Branden gefunden."

„Unsinn!", stritt er laut ab. „Uma würde nie…und außerdem…macht er doch pausenlos _dich_ an! Uma wäre da schon längst ausgerastet!"

„Mein armer Zip…"

„Was heißt hier ‚mein armer Zip'???", wollte er unwirsch und wütend wissen.

„Ach, nichts, nichts…", antwortete Lara und bemitleidete ihn wegen seiner unglücklichen Liebe. „Sei doch bitte so nett und buch mir eine Kabine auf diesem feinen Schiff…der ‚Cora Fantasy'…so heißt sie doch?", bat Lara.

„Ja, ja…", gab Zip immer noch beleidigt zurück.

„Und trotzdem hat er nicht ohne Grund gesagt ‚meine Uma'", flüsterte Lara sich selbst zu, denn sie wollte nicht mit Zip streiten.

An der südafrikanischen Küste, Luxusschiff ‚Cora Fantasy', 17:40 Uhr

Lara lag auf einer Liege, mit ihrem Labtop auf dem Bauch und ließ sich von der Sonne bräunen, während sie auf dem Bildschirm das beste Bild der Fadenschrift aus ihrer Kamera betrachtete.

„Als ich mir die Fadenschrift insgesamt angesehen habe, wusste ich, dass sie mich an etwas erinnert und ich weiß nun auch an was", erklärte Alister über Laras Headset. „Nämlich an die Seychellen. Liest man die Fadenschrift wie es die alten Inkas getan haben, ergibt das alles keinen Sinn. Ich habe alle meine Bücher darüber durchgearbeitet."

„Deshalb solltest zu zunächst den Seychellen einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn du dort nichts findest, werden wir wohl weitersuchen müssen", schlug er vor.

„Gute Idee. Der nächste Hafen ist in Luanda. Da werde ich absteigen", beschloss Lara.

„Okay, von Angola geht es nach Daressalam. Diesmal mit dem Zug. Ich dachte mir, immer nur zu fliegen ist eintönig."

„Wie vorausschauend, Zip", meinte Lara. „Ich werde bald dort sein."

Sie schaltete das Headset an einem Knopf hinter ihrem Ohr ab.

Von Luanda ging es mit einem Zug nach Daressalam. Lara genoss die afrikanische Landschaft und beobachtete diese mit einem Lächeln.

Nach einer Woche an ihrem Zielort angekommen, nahm sie mit Zip und Alister Kontakt auf, die sich im Gebiet der Seychellen noch einmal die Schwingungen des Kristalls angesehen hatten. Tatsächlich kam von dort ein Signal, natürlich sehr schwach und von vielen anderen Schwingungen dominiert, aber es war da.

Zudem bedeutete dies auch, dass Branden Oates den Kristall noch nicht gefunden hatte. Kamara hieß die Insel, von der die Schwingungen ausgingen. Eine eher kleine Insel, auf der niemand leben sollte, da sie wirtschaftlich nicht nützlich und schlecht zu erreichen war. Lara beschloss die Insel mit einem Helikopter zu betreten.

Seychellen , Insel Kamara , 19:27 Uhr

Es war schon abends, doch davon war auf dem Eiland nichts zu sehen. Die Sonne schien so hell wie auch mittags um Zwölf Uhr.

Lara kletterte die hängender Leiter herunter und ließ sich auf dem Sand des Strandes fallen. Sie winkte ihrem Piloten Brad von oben als Zeichen, dass er die Leiter heraufziehen und wieder zurückfliegen konnte.

„Schon wieder auf einer einsamen Insel", stellte Alister fest.

„Ich kann mit die Orte halt nicht aussuchen", erwiderte Lara gelassen und musterte den Palmenwald, der vor ihr lag. „Und wo genau der Kristall ist, muss ich selbst herausfinden, richtig?"

„So ist es. Genauer reicht das Programm bei den schwachen Schwingungen leider nicht", erläuterte Zip. „Viel Spaß beim Suchen."

„Danke", gab Lara zurück und streifte los.

Eine geschlagene Stunde suchte sie, kämpfte sich durch den Wald, pflückte sich hier und da eine tropische Frucht und hielt Ausschau nach irgendeiner Auffälligkeit, die es nicht zu geben schien. Sie verlor schon die Lust an der schönen Landschaft, als sie durch ein Gebüsch kroch und dahinter die steile Schräge hinabrutschte. Bei dem Sturz zog sie sich ein paar Schrammen zu, von denen manche sogar bluteten.

„Autsch…", murmelte sie und rieb sich die schmerzenden Glieder.

„Oh, mein Gott…Lara!", stießen Alister und Zip hervor, als sie aufgestanden war. Als Lara sah, was vor ihr lag, verstand sie die beiden.

Vor ihr lag ein riesenhaftes Anwesen, inmitten der Inselidylle. Die große Villa mit wohl mehr als 500 Zimmern wirkte elegant und teuer, genau so wie der große Bereich um sie herum, der einen Park beherbergte, in dem die wilden Pflanzen blühten und gediehen.

„Wow…", staunte Lara und beneidete ihre Feinde sogar etwas.

Sie wollte sich dem Anwesen nähern, als sie hinter sich ein Knacken hörte. Schon zog sie ihre Waffen und wollte sich umdrehen, als jemand hinter ihr schneller war und sie festhielt. Das nächste, was sie spürte, war eine Nadel, die sich in ihren Hals bohrte und wie ihr nur einige Sekunden später ganz schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Das letzte, das sie hörte, waren verzerrte Schreie von Zip und Alister, die verzweifelt versuchten sie wach zuhalten, doch es brachte nichts. Lara fühlte wie die Pistolen aus ihren Händen glitten und schon hatte sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren.

„Aua…au!", murmelte sie, als sie langsam aufwachte. Unter sich fühlte sie harten, kalten und feuchten Steinboden. Die Kopfschmerzen, die in ihrer Stirn pochten, waren enorm.

Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder, was vor ihrer Ohnmacht passiert war. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und dachte darüber nach, wer ihr, was auch immer es war, gespritzt hatte.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie einen dunklen Kerker, an dessen Steinwänden simple Elektro-Lampen angebracht waren, deren grelles Licht in ihren Augen schmerzte.

‚So muss es also sein, wenn man einen Kater hat', dachte Lara, denn vernünftigerweise hatte sie noch nie besonders viel getrunken.

Die Gitterstäbe, hinter denen sie eingesperrt war, wirkten sehr stabil, was eine Flucht sehr schwer erscheinen ließ. In dem Verlies befanden sich mehrere Zellen, aber Lara sah keine Mitgefangenen.

Sie griff nach dem Waffengurt, doch der war ihr samt Pistolen, Granaten und Magnethaken abgenommen worden. Die Archäologin führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Headset, doch auch das war verschwunden, ebenso wie ihr Rucksack. Lara hatte es schon erwartet, ärgerte sich aber trotzdem.

Sie setzte sich auf die unbequeme Pritsche in ihrer Zelle. Einige Minuten lang wartete sie und hoffte dabei, dass die Kopfschmerzen bald verschwinden würden, was sie sehr langsam, aber sicher auch taten.

Als jedoch eine große Eisentür, die zum Verlies führte, knarrend geöffnet wurde, waren die Schmerzen wieder da.

Sie stand auf, um zu sehen, wer eingetreten war. Schnellen Schrittes kamen vier Männer näher. Zwei schienen nur Söldner zu sein, die mit zwei Maschinengewehren die Nachhut bildeten. Vor den beiden ging ein dünner alter Mann in Tarnkleidung, der grimmig dreinschaute.

Den dreien voran ging ein bullenhafter Mann mit dunklem kurzen Haar und Anzug. Er erinnerte Lara an den alten Schrank ihrer Großmutter, der fast eine ganze Wand ausfüllte.

Alle vier trugen auf ihrer Kleidung das Wappen der ANCCR, eine Weltkugel mit einem Schwert.

Lara sah ungläubig drein, als er muskulös wie er war auf sie zutrat.

„Guten Tag, Miss Croft", begrüßte er sie freundlich.

„Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen?", fragte Lara forsch.

„Als Sie schliefen, haben wir einiges über Sie herausgefunden."

„Weshalb mussten sie mir erst irgendein Mittel spritzen und mich dann hierher verschleppen? Und wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Die Dinge, die Sie bei sich trugen, wurden konfisziert. Außerdem ist es ganz offensichtlich, dass Sie keine einfache Touristin sind, denn sonst würden Sie keine Waffen bei sich tragen", gab der Mann ruhig zurück.

Irgendwie wusste Lara, dass er nicht allein auf diese Tatsache gekommen war.

„Mal angenommen Sie haben Recht: Warum haben Sie mich nicht einfach getötet?", wollte Lara klar wissen und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Wir sind keine Barbaren, Miss Croft. Wenn jemand schon so weit ist, unser Versteck zu finden, muss er klug gewesen sein. Wir töten jemanden, der schon so viel Begabung hat, nicht. Derjenige könnte uns noch nützlich sein."

„Sie wollen also, dass ich für die ANCCR arbeite?", erkundigte sie sich kritisch. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nicht an einer neuen Weltordnung interessiert."

Sie wandte sich ab und entfernte sich von ihrem Gesprächspartner.

„Das kann sich ja noch ändern", erwiderte der Mann und sah Lara an. Die bedauerte es seine Gedanken lesen zu können, als er ihren Körper eindringlich musterte, von den schlanken Beinen bis zum hübschen Gesicht.

Lara blickte ihn angewidert an.

„Aufschließen", befahl der Mann und sofort nahm der Alte in Tarnfarben einen Schlüsselbund hervor und öffnete die Gittertür.

Lara war verwirrt und wagte gar nicht hindurchzutreten, da sie eine Falle witterte.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Miss Croft", bat der Mann. „Denken Sie nicht, dass ich Sie freilasse. Ich führe Sie nur in ein exquisiteres Gefängnis."

„Danke, aber ich bevorzuge die altmodische Variante einer Haftanstalt", erklärte Lara kühl.

„Sie haben eine feine Ausdrucksweise."

„Sparen Sie sich die Komplimente. Ich gehe nicht mit Ihnen", erwiderte Lara entschlossen.

Er gab den beiden Söldnern im Hintergrund ein Zeichen, die sofort ihre Waffen auf Lara richteten.

„Es ist nicht so, dass Sie eine Wahl haben, Miss Croft", versetzte er ihr im mahnenden Ton. Lara wusste, dass ihre gute Figur, die ihm anscheinend gefiel, ihn nicht davon abhielt sie töten zu lassen. Es gab schließlich auch noch andere Frauen mit ihren Maßen.

Widerwillig trat sie aus der Zelle, die Arme immer noch verschränkt.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie kein Dummkopf sind."

Er legte seine bärähnliche Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ja, mich auch", gab sie trocken zurück und schubste angewidert seine Pranke weg.

Es war eine Mischung aus Ärgernis und Lust, die sein Gesichtsausdruck wiederspiegelten.

„Gehen wir", beschloss er schließlich.

Nachdem sie aus dem Verlies getreten waren, ging der Alte in Tarnfarben einen anderen Weg als Lara in Begleitung des Schranks und der Söldner. Wie sich herausstellte, war nur das Kellergeschoss so dunkel und kalt. Als sie dieses hinter sich gelassen hatten, wurden die vielen Gänge warm und elegant, mit vielen Gemälden bestückt, aber auch überall mit Kameras ausgestattet. Durch die großen Fenster sah sie, dass es mittlerweile nachts seien musste .

Lara fragte sich, was hinter den großen eichenbraunen Türen verbarg, beschloss aber nicht allzu interessiert vor dem rätselhaften Mann zu wirken.

Nach Laras Rechnung waren sie nun im vierten Stock, als sie vor einer der vielen Türen hielten. Der Mann drückte die Klinke nach unten und schob das Tor nach vorn. Zum Vorschein kam ein Zimmer, so elegant eingerichtet wie die Flure.

Langsam trat Lara ein und kam zuerst zu einer Couchgarnitur, von der in fünf Metern Entfernung ein breites und gemütlich aussehendes Bett stand. An den Wänden standen Schränke und ein Schminktisch, neben Bücherregalen und Dekoration. Zu der Rechten des Bettes war eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich in ein Bad führte. Die großen Doppelfenster ließen sie auf das weitere Anwesen blicken.

„Nett", gab Lara zu, als sie das Zimmer musterte.

„Ich erwarte Sie morgen um Elf zum Brunch. Falls Sie noch etwas wünschen, rufen Sie einfach eine Dienerin", erklärte er und deutete auf einen Knopf neben der Tür.

Lara gab keine Antwort zurück und wartete nur darauf, dass der Mann endlich verschwand, was er schließlich auch tat, nicht ohne die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer abzuschließen.

Beleidigt setzte Lara sich auf eines der Sofas und dachte schon jetzt an einen Fluchtplan. Wenn sie einfach die Tür gewaltsam öffnete und hinausmarschierte, wäre es wegen der Kameras nicht klug. Sie musterte das Zimmer und suchte nach einem Fluchtweg.

Der Lüftungsschacht über dem Schminktisch kam gerade Recht. Schon stieg sie auf die Tafel und rüttelte an dem Gitter, doch es war festgeschraubt.

Sie sah sich in dem Raum nach etwas Brauchbarem um und ihr Blick fiel auf den geordneten Schminktisch unter ihren Füßen, wo sich in einem Glas neben anderen Instrumenten eine Feile befand.

Sie nahm diese aus dem Glas und fing an die Schrauben zu lösen. Nachdem alle vier entfernt waren, legte sie das Gitter lautlos auf den Tisch und zog sich in den Schacht, der gerade mal breit genug war, um sich durchzurobben.

Dennoch krabbelte sie durch den kleinen Gang und kam schließlich an einem anderen Lüftungsschacht wieder heraus. Sie horchte und hörte Musik und Stimmen, die aber weit entfernt waren.

Gerade wollte sie sich Gedanken darüber machen wie sie den Lüftungsschacht von innen öffnen sollte, als dieser auch schon von der anderen Seite aufgerissen wurde und sie jemand herauszog, wodurch sie hart auf den Boden aufschlug.

Sie blickte auf und sah vier Söldner, die ihre Gewehre auf Lara gerichtet hatten und im Kreis um sie herumstanden. Auch sie gehörten wohl zur ANCCR, denn auch auf ihren Uniformen war eine Weltkugel mit einem Schwert gestickt.

„Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen", murmelte Lara.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte einer der Söldner forsch.

„Ein Besucher", gab Lara zurück und stand auf. „Deshalb sollten Sie mich auch freundlicher behandeln. Schon mal was von Gastfreundschaft gehört?"

„Ein Gast krabbelt nicht in einem Lüftungsschacht herum!", wehrte der Söldner die Erklärung ab.

„Sie hatten anscheinend noch nie Frauenbesuch, was?", konterte Lara, was den Söldner wütend machte, doch genau so verärgert war auch Lara über ihre Situation eine Gefangene zu sein.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte eine Stimme wissen und Lara sah schon den Schrank auf die kleine Ansammlung hinzugehen, in Begleitung einer rothaarigen Dame und zwei anderen Paaren. Die Herren (auch mit Wappen der ANCCR) waren alle im Smoking, die Damen trugen Abendkleider.

„Ihre Männer wollen mich nur erschießen", erklärte Lara mit Routine.

„Wie ich sehe hatten sie auch einen Grund dazu, denn Sie sind ausgebrochen. Ich glaube ich werde die Lüftungsschächte in ihrem Zimmer verschweißen lassen."

„Sagen wir ich hielt es nicht mehr in diesem engen Zimmer aus. Ich brauche meine Freiheit, verstehen Sie?"

„Wissen Sie, Miss Croft, das Problem ist: Das sagen alle."

„Aber mir können Sie doch vertrauen", versicherte die verärgerte Lara sarkastisch.

„Wie soll ich sagen…: nein", erwiderte er trocken.

„Miss Croft heißen Sie?", fragte einer der Männer, der schon etwas angetrunken schien.

„Warum haben Sie Miss Croft denn nicht auf das Fest eingeladen?", wollte der andere Betrunkene wissen.

„Miss Croft kam erst heute hierher", erklärte der Schrank.

„Ich finde, sie sollte mit uns kommen!", schlug der erste Mann vor und der zweite stimmte ihm zu.

„Diese Frau ist anscheinend nicht ungefährlich, Generalmajor!", versuchte einer der Söldner ihn davon abzubringen.

„Ach was! Bestimmt möchte Miss Croft lieber mit uns kommen, nicht wahr, Miss Croft? Ich finde, es kann nie genug hübsche Frauen auf einem Fest geben."

„Natürlich komme ich mit", bejahte Lara und zwar nur, um den Schrank neben ihr zu verärgern, denn er hatte schon ablehnen wollen wie Lara es seinem Gesichtsaudruck zufolge vermutete.

„Ausgezeichnet!", lallten die beiden Männer. Die beiden Damen in Begleitung der Herren rümpften die Nasen. Obwohl sie ebenfalls schon etwas angetrunken waren, merkten sie, dass ihre Begleitungen eine andere Frau bevorzugten.

Die beiden Paare torkelten schon zurück zum Fest, während der Schrank Lara wütend ansah.

„Hätte ich etwa ablehnen sollen?", fragte Lara ironisch.

„Waffen runter", befahl er den Söldnern, die der Anweisung folgten. „Sie haben ein vorlautes Mundwerk, Miss Croft."

„Unterstehen Sie sich, _ich_ bin gut erzogen worden", gab Lara zurück und ging mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken der Musik nach.

Er sah ihr, einerseits wegen ihrer schnellen Antworten verärgert, andererseits bewundert für ihren Mut, nach.

„Du kannst gehen", wies er die Rothaarige, die eben noch seine Begleitung gewesen war, an.

„Aber-"

„Keine Wiederrede", unterbrach er sie und folgte Lara.

„So…das ist also die Feier?", wollte Lara kritisch wissen. Hier wurde nur getrunken und dreckig gelacht. Es war nicht eine der Feiern, an denen sich die Menschen ein wenig Alkohol verabreichten, um die schreckliche Gesellschaft zu überstehen. Es wurde sich vorsätzlich betrunken.

„Die beiden Generalmajoren, die sie eben hierher gebeten haben, bevorzugen diese Art von Festen. Sie sind für ein paar Tage hier, um sich einen Eindruck von dieser Basis zu machen", erklärte der Schrank.

Lara zweifelte an der Kompetenz der Generalmajoren und sah sich weiter auf der Feier um. Außer viel Alkohol gab es eine Rodeo-Bullen-Maschine, auf der sich ein paar der betrunkenen Leute versuchten. Eine Frau mit viel zu engem Kleid wollte während dem Bullenreiten ihr Glas Wein trinken, verschüttete diesen jedoch und fiel keine fünf Sekunden später vom Bullen. Kichernd versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, das Glas immer noch in der Hand.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wollen Sie es nicht einmal versuchen?", schlug der Schrank vor.

„Ich?", hinterfragte Lara ungläubig.

„Das ist für Sie bestimmt kein Problem."

Er sah sie herausfordernd an und Lara erwiderte den Blick.

„Na schön", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Gut." Er ging mit ihr zur Menge und hob seine Stimme. „Meine Damen und Herren! Miss Croft hier neben mir, ein Gast, möchte nun hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit ihr Talent zum Rodeo vorführen", verkündete er und alle lauschten gebannt.

Dass Lara kein feines Abendkleid wie all die anderen trug, schien niemandem aufzufallen. Also schritt sie zur Maschine, betrat den weichen Abfederungsboden und setzte sich auf den Bullen. Ein Herr, der vor ihr auf dem Bullen gesessen hatte, sammelte am Rande der Sicherungsmatratze sein Toupet auf und sogleich startete das Gerät.

Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem Griff fest und spannte ihre Beine an, um nicht herunterzufallen. Es funktionierte und Lara hielt sich im Sattel.

Nach etwa einer Minute schien der Schwierigkeitsgrad zu steigen und der Bulle wankte wilder hin und her.

Die Leute um sie herum jubelten und grölten, dass sie sich weiter so fest im Sattel halten solle.

Der Schrank, der ganz in der Nähe stand, jubelte jedoch nicht. Wie gebannt starrte er auf Lara und die bedauerte es seine Gedanken lesen zu können, wie sie beim Rodeo wild umhergeschwenkt wurde.

Lara vertreib diese widerlichen Gedanken, versuchte seinen lüsternen Blick zu übersehen und konzentrierte sich darauf nicht vom Sattel zu fallen.

Nach einer weiteren Minute schien der dritte Schwierigkeitsgrad auf sie zuzukommen, denn die Maschine versuchte Lara noch intensiver sie vom Sattel zu verdrängen, doch, auch wenn es oft eng wurde, hielt sich Lara fest im Sattel und nach einer weiteren Minute wurde der Bulle langsamer, kam schließlich zum Stillstand und ließ Lara absteigen, der danach etwas schwindlig war.

Die Menge klatschte, rief der Abenteurerin Lob zu und schließlich beschlossen die Menschen Laras Sieg über die Rodeo-Maschine mit ein paar weiteren Gläsern Alkohol zu feiern.

Lara schüttelte ein paar Hände und ließ sich beglückwünschen, ehe sie auf den Schrank zuging und ihn überlegen ansah.

„Gut gemacht", bekundete er zu Laras Überraschung.

„Danke", gab Lara zurück, was wiederum den Schrank verwunderte.

„Leider muss ich Sie jetzt in ihr Zimmer zurückbringen lassen. Sonst gewöhnen Sie sich noch daran dahin gehen zu dürfen, wohin Sie wollen."

Schon kamen zwei Söldner herbei.

„Moment mal!", wehrte Lara sich.

„Sie werden sich damit abfinden müssen, dass sie nun eine Gefangene sind, Miss Croft. Bringt die Dame auf ihr Zimmer!", befahl er den Söldnern.

„Sir, Jawohl, Brigadegeneral Crowe, Sir!"

„Crowe?", hinterfragte Lara, die erst jetzt seinen Namen erfuhr.

„Ja. Mein Name ist Anthony Crowe."

Ehe Lara sich versah wurde sie von den Söldnern wieder in das Gebäude verschleppt und als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, sah sie, dass wie angekündigt der Lüftungsschacht verschweißt worden war. Von Schmutzspuren war jedoch nichts zu sehen.

Lara setzte sich auf das Bett. Wie sollte sie nur entkommen?

Komischerweise wurde sie schon wieder müde. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon zehn nach drei Uhr morgens war.

Ohne sich umzuziehen, legte sie sich in das Bett und deckte sich zu. Lara wollte schlafen und schloss auf der weichen Matratze ihre Augen. Noch mit ihr letzter Gedanke drehte sich um eine mögliche Flucht, bevor sie schließlich ins Land der Träume sank.

Kapitel 8 Ende


	9. Pläne werden geschmiedet

Noch mals vielen Dank an alle Review-Schreiber:-)

* * *

Kapitel 9 – Pläne werden geschmiedet

Seychellen , Insel Kamara, Eine Basis der ANCCR , 10:30 Uhr

Sie erwachte und erinnerte sich erst ein paar Sekunden später daran, was eigentlich passiert war. Sich streckend stand sie auf und sah, dass am Fußende des Bettes schon Kleidung für sie zurechtgelegt worden war.

‚Ein Vorschlag ihrer heutigen Bekleidung', stand auf einem kleinen Stück Papier daneben. Der feinen Handschrift zufolge war der Zettel von einem der Dienstmädchen. Die schwarze Hose mit dem schwarz-weiß gestreiften T-Shirt gefiel ihr, also zog sie sich die Kombination nach einer Dusche an. Auch ein passendes Kollier, Ohrringe und Armbänder waren schon auf einem kleinen Tisch ins rechte Licht gerückt worden. Als sie die Diamanten betrachtete, kam ihr ein Gedanke.

‚Ob sich Silas Diamantes fragt, wo ich bin?'

Sicherlich waren Zip und Alister ebenfalls in Sorge und suchten nach einer Spur. Vielleicht sandten sie auch jemanden, um ihr zu helfen. Andererseits hatte Silas Diamantes betont, dass er großes Vertrauen in Lara habe. Vielleicht dachte nun auch alle, Lara wäre tot und das Betäubungsmittel ein tödliches Gift gewesen.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie irgendwie Kontakt zu Zip und Alister aufnehmen musste, aber dazu musste sie ihr Headset wiederfinden und Crowe, der Schrank hatte ihr gestern erklärt, dass Laras Sachen konfisziert wurden.

Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, wäre eine Flucht sehr unüberlegt. Noch wusste niemand, wohinter Lara her war und der Kristall, den sie suchte, war bestimmt nicht das einzige wertvolle Artefakt, das diese Organisation besaß.

Sie musste also wohl oder übel noch eine Weile hier bleiben, um ihre Mission zu erfüllen.

Lara beschloss die Diamanten dort zu lassen, wo sie waren. Es war schon genug, dass sie Kleidung trug, die er anscheinend bezahlt hatte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und sogleich betrat ein Dienstmädchen das Zimmer.

„Miss Croft, der Brigadegeneral erwartet Sie zum Brunch", erklärte sie freundlich.

Lara hatte nicht die geringste Lust Crowe wiederzusehen.

„Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich ablehne", erwiderte Lara.

„Der Brigadegeneral hat sich schon gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde, also hat er vorgesorgt", erläuterte das Dienstmädchen und es traten nach ihr fünf bewaffnete Söldner in das Zimmer.

„Sie sollen zu Brigadegeneral Crowe kommen. Das ist ein offizieller Befehl", meinte einer der Männer.

„Sagen Sie ihrem Brigadegeneral, dass ich mich nicht zu seinen Befehlen verpflichtet fühle. Ich bin kein Soldat", gab Lara kühl zurück.

„Wir sind dazu befugt Sie auch mit anderen Mitteln zum Brigadegeneral zu bringen."

„Und was für Mittel sollen das sein?", hinterfragte Lara.

Crowe sah auf die Uhr. Schon seit drei Minuten wartete er darauf, dass Lara Croft mit ihm essen würde, doch er hatte schon erwartet, dass sie wieder so widerspenstig reagierte. Einerseits verärgerte ihn ihr Widerwille, da er es gewohnt war das zu bekommen, was er wollte, was auch bei Frauen galt. Aber Lara hatte sich von seinem hohen Rang und der luxuriösen Residenz nicht beeindrucken lassen und da war sie die Erste gewesen. Ihr gutes Aussehen war ihm natürlich auch nicht entgangen…

„Loslassen habe ich gesagt! Fasst mich nicht an!"

Diese Rufe kündigten Laras Kommen an. Tatsächlich hatte einer der Söldner Lara um die Taille gepackt und sie irgendwie hierher geschleift. Die anderen vier trotteten hinterher und sahen sich außer Stande ihrem Kameraden zu helfen, da sie entweder bluteten, sich die gebrochenen Knochen hielten oder beides.

Gerade wollte der Söldner sie mit Anstrengung in das Esszimmer schleppen, doch als Lara Crowe erblickte, stemmte sie je einen Fuß an den Rand des Torbogens, der zu ihm führte. Der Söldner versuchte sie hindurch zu drücken, aber Laras Beine hielten dagegen. Crowe kam auf Lara zu.

„Miss Croft…was wollen Sie denn erst beim Tee anstellen?", fragte er sie.

„Fragen Sie lieber wie viele ihrer Männer zum Tee noch einsatzfähig sind", gab Lara verärgert zurück.

„Zügeln Sie Ihr Temperament", ermahnte er sie. „Ich sage ich will mit Ihnen essen, also geschieht es auch so. Ob sie es wollen oder nicht ist mir vollkommen egal. Wenn es sein muss, lasse ich sie sogar hier anketten."

Lara sah ihn zornfunkelnd an und versuchte sich die Weisheit ‚der Klügere gibt nach' einzuschärfen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn sich noch weiter zu widersetzen. Zu einem Sieg fehlten ihr die Mittel. Widerwillen setzte sie ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden, woraufhin der Söldner sie losließ.

„Ich bringe die Kollegen in den Hospital-Flügel", meldete der Söldner, der nicht von Lara verletzt worden war. Sogleich verließ er mit seinen Kameraden das Zimmer und Lara war mit Crowe allein.

„Setzen Sie sich", befahl er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am einen Ende der Tafel nieder. Lara zögerte, doch schließlich tat sie, was ihr gesagt ward. „Essen Sie", wünschte er und nahm sich ein Stück Toast mit Konfitüre. Lara rührte nichts an. „Wenn Sie jetzt nicht essen, werden Sie bis zum Abendessen warten müssen."

„Ich bin nicht hungrig", gab Lara gleichgültig zurück und sprach dabei etwas lauter, damit man ihr Magenknurren nicht hörte.

„Nichts von den Dingen hier ist vergiftet", beruhigte Crowe sie, aber Lara machte keine Anstalten etwas zu essen. „Warum haben Sie unser Quartier eigentlich aufgesucht?", fragte er und nahm sich eine Portion kalten Braten.

Lara beschloss nur die halbe Wahrheit zu erzählen. Wenn sie es ihm nicht sagte, würde er Nachforschungen anstellen und dass dieser Crowe auch noch in ihren Privatangelegenheiten herumstöberte, wollte sie natürlich nicht.

„Ich habe mich mit der ANCCR auseinandergesetzt. Dabei habe ich herausgefunden, dass diese Armee vor neun Jahren eigentlich vernichtet wurde. Ein gewisser Toivo Sisko war der einzige Anhaltspunkt und auf einer brasilianischen Insel habe ich einen Hinweis gefunden, der mich schließlich hierher geführt hat."

„Und warum haben Sie sich mit unserer Armee auseinandergesetzt?", wollte Crowe wissen und nahm sich eine Schale Salat.

„Wissen Sie…Geld habe ich eigentlich genug und ich wollte nicht weiter in den Tag hineinleben. Deshalb habe ich in meinen Büchern gestöbert und bin auf die ANCCR gestoßen", log Lara.

„Ich verstehe…haben Sie Fragen zur ANCCR? Ich könnte sie als Brigadegeneral sicher beantworten", versicherte er ihr angeberisch.

„Was ist vor neun Jahren wirklich passiert?"

Lara versuchte seine arrogante Art zu übersehen, denn irgendwie interessierten Sie die Hintergründe schon.

„Vor neun Jahren…da war ich noch Major…da haben die Sicherheitsorganisationen tatsächlich einen großen Teil unserer Armee ausgelöscht. Wir sind auf die Falle reingefallen und daraufhin wurden viele weitere unserer Männer und Frauen getötet. Aber niemand wusste, dass wir noch eine Spezialtruppe haben, mit der wir nach und nach unsere Macht zurückgewonnen haben.

Toivo Sisko ist ein guter Mann. Als Überlebenden haben wir ihn vor einigen Monaten von dieser brasilianischen Insel geholt. Während seiner Zeit dort hat er sich die Eingeborenen zunutze gemacht. Wir haben ihm einige Nachrichten gesendet, damit er weiß, wo eines unserer Hauptquartiere ist, wann wir ihn von der Insel wegholen und so weiter…denn bevor wir ihn abholen konnten, mussten wir aufpassen, dass niemand unsere Leute bemerkte.

Wie es den Anschein hat, muss er eine der Botschaften zurückgelassen haben, wenn Sie einen Hinweis hierauf gefunden haben."

„Wo ist Toivo Sisko jetzt?", fragte Lara.

„Auf einer Mission irgendwo in Asien, denke ich. Er ist mittlerweile Oberst. Sie essen ja immer noch nichts", bemerkte er, während er sich selbst den Bauch voll schlug. „Sie können nicht ewig hungern."

„Sie würden sich wundern, zu welchen Dingen ich fähig bin", gab Lara scharf zurück.

„Was wollen Sie mit Ihrem Widerwillen bezwecken?"

„Damit will ich zeigen, dass ich nicht ihr Eigentum bin, wie Sie anscheinend denken", erwiderte Lara bissig.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich werde Sie noch zähmen", versicherte er ihr gelassen. „Sie wären nicht die Erste, die meinem Charme erliegt."

„Dann bin ich eben die Erste, die ihrem unwiderstehlichen Charisma trotzt."

Sie sah ihn zornfunkelnd an und hatte das starke Bedürfnis nach ihren Waffen, um Crowe damit eine Lektion zu erteilen.

„Und genau deshalb gefallen Sie mir so, Miss Croft. Sie sind eine Herausforderung, im Gegensatz zu den Damen, die ich bisher kennengelernt habe. Alles stillose Weiber, die nur auf Anerkennung aus sind…aber Sie haben Klasse…", bekannte er und versuchte sie anscheinend besonders durchdringend anzusehen, aber Lara blieb davon unbeeindruckt.

„Wann kann ich wieder auf mein Zimmer?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich denke wenn ich es sage", ordnete er an und stand auf. Er ging zum Fenster und sah auf den weit entfernten Strand. „Sehen Sie…es ist nicht nur so, dass Sie mir gefallen…Sie könnten auch durchaus nützlich sein mit ihrem Wissen. Bald werde ich zum Generalmajoren befördert und ich könnte eine reizende Assistentin wie Sie gut gebrauchen…jemand mit Köpfchen und Verstand", erklärte er ihr.

„Ach", meinte Lara unbeeindruckt. „Dann viel Spaß bei der Suche nach einer reizenden Assistentin."

Sie stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Crowe drehte sich um.

„Miss Croft!", ermahnte er sie und Lara blieb stehen. „Ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, dass Sie sich Brötchen in den Ausschnitt gestopft haben."

Verärgert drehte sie sich um, zog ein Brötchen aus ihrem Shirt und drückte es Crowe in die Hand.

„Das andere auch." Widerwillig gab Lara auch das zweite Brötchen her. „Jetzt können Sie gehen", bestimmte er.

„Zu gütig", gab Lara trocken zurück und verließ das Zimmer.

Anscheinend schien er sich nun auf die Kameras zu verlassen, die ihrer Bewegungen durch die Gänge folgte. Lara ging der Blutspur nach, um ihr Zimmer wiederzufinden und warf sich dort auf das Bett, das wieder ordentlich hergerichtet worden war.

Dieser Crowe war die Arroganz in Person, was Lara fuchsteufelswild machte. Doch nach einigen Minuten besann sie sich wieder auf einen Plan, den sie brauchte.

Lara schritt auf und ab, dachte nach und kam zu keinem Schluss. Jeder Plan war ein Reinfall und dass Lara von niemandem Hilfe zu erwarten hatte, machte die Sache noch komplizierter.

Als sie wieder auf die Uhr blickte, war es schon halbdrei und so beschloss Lara sich stattdessen das Anwesen näher anzusehen. Doch kaum war sie zwanzig Minuten durch die Gänge gewandelt, traf sie auch schon auf Crowe, der anscheinend aus seinem Büro zu kommen schien.

„Miss Croft…wonach suchen Sie?", wollte er wissen.

„Nach dem Schild, das mit den Ausgang weist", gab Lara trocken zurück.

„Das werden Sie hier nicht finden."

„Was Sie nicht sagen."

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen stattdessen etwas zeigen", schlug er vor.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie etwas Interessantes zu bieten haben", erwiderte Lara.

„So, glauben Sie?"

Anscheinend versuchte er sie wieder so ‚durchdringend' anzusehen, doch immer noch zeigte Lara darauf keinerlei Reaktion.

„Ja, das glaube ich."

„Muss ich etwa wieder ein paar meiner Söldner holen lassen?"

„Tun Sie das ruhig. Das ist zumindest eine Abwechslung neben Ihrem unerträglichen Gerede", antwortete Lara scharf und drehte sich um, denn sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von Crowe.

Schneller als sie es erwartete, hatte Crowe ihre Arme gepackt und drückte diese schmerzhaft auf ihren Rücken. Natürlich versuchte Lara sich zu wehren, doch er war unerwartet stark. Mit der anderen Hand strich er über ihr Gesicht.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ist Ihre aufsässige Art ja noch sympathisch, aber langsam überschreiten Sie diese Grenze, _Miss Croft_", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, was in Lara einen Brechreiz auslöste.

„Und warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich mit dieser Art aufhören?", wollte sie angespannt wissen.

„Weil Ihnen sicher etwas an Ihren Bediensteten zu Hause in England liegt. Butler, Historiker und Hacker könnten allesamt zufällig verunglücken", erklärte er ihr. „Also, hören Sie jetzt auf zu rebellieren oder es könnte Ihnen Leid tun."

„Aufhören zu rebellieren…das rät mir ein Mitglied der ANCCR?", erkundigte sie sich schneidend.

„Sie wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht", wisperte er und sog den Duft ihres Haares ein. Lara konnte das nicht mehr dulden und holte schon mit ihrem Bein zu einem kräftigen Tritt nach hinten aus, doch zu Crowes Glück ließ er sie kurz vor dem Angriff los. „Ich werde meine Warnung nicht wiederholen."

Lara rieb ihre Handgelenke und sah ihn zornfunkelnd an. Sie hasste es schwächer zu sein als jemand anders und bei jemandem wie Crowe machte sie es zusätzlich wütend.

„Kommen Sie", bat er und schritt durch die Gänge.

Lara sah ihn erbost an.

‚Tu es. Für Winston, Zip und Alister', prägte sie es sich selbst ein und schließlich brachte sie es über sich Crowe zu folgen.

Es ging einige Stockwerker tiefer, durch so viele Flure, dass Lara irgendwann die Orientierung verlor. Sie gingen eine letzte Treppe hinunter und standen dort vor einer großen Eisentür. Crowe nahm eine Karte hervor und zog sie durch einen Schlitz an der Wand, woraufhin sich das Tor beiseite schob und eine weitere Treppe freilegte, die in eine unterirdische Halle zu führen schien.

Lara betrat diese und sah wie viele Artefakte auf Podesten platziert und sanft von je einer Lampe beschienen wurden. Es waren allesamt wertvolle Raritäten, von denen Lara einige sogar erkannte.

Während sie zusammen durch die Halle schritten, sah sich Lara verschiedene Amulette, Vasen, Zepter, Steine und antike Juwelen genau an. Crowe bemerkte Laras Bewunderung. Er hatte Laras Vorlieben recherchieren lassen.

„Ich sammle Kostbarkeiten", erklärte er.

Lara merkte, dass sie das tat, worauf er spekuliert hatte und senkte ihr Interesse. Stumm schlenderten sie weiter durch die Halle und Lara versuchte jedes Artefakt anzusehen, was ihr bei der großen Menge nicht gelang.

Dann sah sie etwas, das einen kleinen Schock in ihr auslöste. Auf einem der vielen Podeste lag ein Gebilde, blassblau und klar.

Der gesuchte Kristall.

Zum Glück hatte Crowe nicht gesehen, dass sich ihre Augen beim Anblick des Kristalls geweitet hatten. Sie durfte nun keinen Fehler begehen. Er durfte nicht wissen, was ihr Ziel war. Wohl oder übel musste sie Crowe einen kleinen Triumph gönnen.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Woher haben Sie diesen Kristall?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube er wurde irgendwelchen Leuten in Irland abgenommen. Ursprünglich stammt er aus China oder so…", antwortete er als ob der Kristall nichts Besonderes wäre.

‚Mongolei, du Affe!', berichtigte Lara ihn in Gedanken.

„Soso…und dieses Amulett dahinten?", wollte sie wissen, damit ihr Interesse an dem Kristall nicht auffiel.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten lang stellte Lara zu einigen Artefakten fragen, bis Crowe beschloss, dass er noch ‚etwas sehr Wichtiges' zu tun hätte.

„Ich freue mich, dass ich Sie ein wenig für meine kleine Sammlung begeistern konnte", meinte er angeberisch. „Doch all diese Sachen sind im Gegensatz zu anderen Dingen nicht im Geringsten wertvoll."

Lara zeigte sich von seinem Blick unbeeindruckt. Zusammen verließen sie die Halle wieder. Noch einmal führte die Karte durch den Schlitz in der Wand und das Tor schloss sich.

„Sie dürfen sich ruhig auf dem Gelände frei bewegen", erläuterte er. „Ich sage Ihnen jedoch im Voraus, dass überall Wachen platziert sind. Also schlagen Sie sich eine Flucht lieber gleich aus dem Kopf."

Nachdem er endlich gegangen war, suchte Lara einen Weg nach draußen in den Garten und dachte inmitten der Pflanzenpracht nach.

Sich gegen Crowe zu stellen, würde auf Dauer nichts bringen. Er hatte ihr mit dem Tod ihrer Freunde gedroht und er meinte das Ernst.

Sie wusste nun, wo ihr Ziel verborgen war und dass sie eine Zugangskarte dafür brauchte. Also musste sie irgendwie an diese herankommen. Doch auch wenn sie im Besitz der Karte war und den Kristall erreicht hatte, war eine Flucht noch immer das Hauptproblem. Sie konnte nicht allein Nachforschungen anstellen. Das würde Winston, Zip und Alister in Gefahr bringen.

Sie musste also auf andere Weise an Informationen kommen.

Das brachte sie zur bitteren Erkenntnis, dass nur Crowe dafür in Frage käme. Er war schließlich der Befehlshaber dieses Standpunktes und sich auf Einmal mit einem anderen Bediensteten anzufreunden, wäre zu auffällig.

Doch wie sollte sie Crowe die nötigen Angaben entlocken? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie musste sich seinen Wünschen beugen.

Wenn er sich dann wegen seines Sieges abermals selbst bewunderte, würde es sicher nicht auffallen, wenn Lara ihm einige Fragen stellte, zu denen auch gehören würde, wo er ihre Sachen versteckt habe.

So undenkbar es auch erschien: Sie musste sich Crowes Vertrauen erarbeiten.

Lara schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was für Reden er schwingen würde.

„Ich habe es ja gewusste: Auch Sie habe ich bezwungen. Schämen Sie sich nicht, Miss Croft. Sie sind bei weitem nicht die einzige…"

Lara wollte nicht die willenlose Puppe spielen, aber sie musste.

Ein Volleyball flog in einen Busch, nicht weit von ihr. Sie nahm ihn heraus, als auch schon eine blonde Frau angerannt kam.

„Da ist ja unser Ball!" Lara warf ihn zurück und die Blondine fing ihn auf. „Wollen Sie nicht mit uns Beach-Volleyball spielen? Das Feld ist gleich hier drüben und wir sind eine Spielerin zu wenig!"

Kurz dachte Lara nach, antwortete jedoch mit ja.

Sie musste so tun als ob sie Gefallen an diesem Ort fand und hier Volleyball zu spielen, war ein erster kleiner Schritt dazu.

Kapitel 9 Ende


	10. Freunde und Feinde

Okay, dieses Kapitel hat leider etwas länger gedauert. Ich werde mich aber ranhalten, weil ich einen Zeitplan einhalten will. 

Es freut mich, dass ihr meine Geschichte lustig findet. Es ist nämlich mein Ziel in meinen Geschichten euch gelegentlich ein Schmunzeln zu entlocken, weil ich vorher recht wenig Humor eingebaut habe. Dabei bin ich selbst im wirklichen Leben so eine alberne Person. ;-)

Es gibt noch eine Neuigkeit. Seit dem 2. November bin ich nun 16, das heißt, ich darf nun offiziell meine eigenen Geschichten lesen. :-)

Aber nun genug der Vorrede und viel Spaß bei diesem ellenlangen Kapitel.

Kapitel 10 – Freunde und Feinde

Seychellen, Insel Kamara , Eine Basis der ANCCR , Esszimmer, 20:56 Uhr

Lara trank in einem Zug das Glas Sherry aus, um sein dreckiges Lachen zu ertragen, das schallend den Raum erfüllte. Sie hasste sein Gelächter und worüber er spaßte. Diesmal war es (wie so oft) einer seiner eigenen Witze gewesen, zu denen Lara nur müde lächeln konnte, doch auch diesmal zwang sie sich zu einem kleinen Lachen, das sehr unecht klang.

„Faszinierend…", kommentierte sie.

Während der Woche, die vergangen war, war sie Crowe langsam näher gekommen, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Sie speiste zu Brunch und Dinner mit ihm, ließ sich die verschiedenen Teile der Anlage zeigen, wobei er glücklicherweise hin und wieder nützliche Details erwähnte.

So hatte sie schon erfahren, dass ihre Sachen sich in seinem Gemach befanden, seine Karte zu der Halle mit den Artefakten die einzige war und vieles mehr über die Sicherheitsanlagen und Fluchtmöglichkeiten.

Beim heutigen Dinner hatte es Truthahn gegeben. Das leckere Essen konnte sie selten ganz davon ablenken, dass Crowe einige heldenhaften Ereignisse aus seinem Leben erzählte, die Lara nicht mal als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte hören wollte, doch sie zwang sich interessiert zu wirken und lobte zähneknirschend seinen Mut.

„Übermorgen ist die Feier zu meiner Beförderung", erklärte er ihr. „Du willst mich doch sicher begleiten?"

Innerlich würgte sie ihn dafür, dass sie für ihn immer noch _Miss Croft _wäre, doch dann antwortete sie: „Sehr gerne."

„Gut…weißt du noch, als ich dir empfohlen habe meine Assistentin zu werden? Das Angebot steht immer noch…"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", gab sie zurück.

„Gleich nach meiner Beförderung ist ein großer Einsatz geplant. Eine Übermittlung von Waffen nach Indien…schon heute wurden einige Ladungen hierher verfrachtet. Diese Basis hier wird danach leider nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein. Deshalb wird sie wohl in die Luft gesprengt…natürlich erst, wenn alle das Gebäude verlassen haben."

„Werden Sie denn nichts mitnehmen?", erkundigte Lara sich. Natürlich hatte sie in erster Linie an den Kristall gedacht.

„Nur alle wichtigen Akten…ein Einsatzkommando wird später alle Reste beseitigen."

„Ich meine…die Artefakte in der Halle…werden sie alle zerstört?"

„Die meisten schon…einige gefallen mir sowieso nicht mehr…aber ich denke ein paar werden sich schon retten lassen", antwortete er, denn er wusste wie viel Lara an den Raritäten lag. „Du darfst dir fünf aussuchen."

„Wie nett…darf ich heute Abend noch einmal in die Halle? Um eine engere Auswahl zu bestimmen…", schlug sie vor.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe noch Arbeit vor mir", meinte er.

Lara zweifelte, dass er nach dem vielen Alkohol, den er sich schon verabreicht hatte, noch in der Lage war zu arbeiten. Leider betrank er sich bei jedem Essen.

„Dann geben Sie mir doch die Karte und ich sehe mich dort allein um", bot Lara an. Das wäre ihre Chance den Kristall an sich zu nehmen.

„Eigentlich schon, aber…es wäre gegen die Vorschriften und kurz vor meiner Beförderung will ich nicht wegen einer solchen Lappalie meine Loyalität gegenüber den Regeln in Frage stellen lassen."

„Ich verstehe…", murmelte Lara missmutig.

Als sie auch dieses Essen überstanden hatte, schlug sie eine Einladung auf Crowes Zimmer zu später Stunde (was er jeden Abend anbot) freundlich aus, um dann ihre Räumlichkeiten aufzusuchen.

Dort angekommen legte sie den Schmuck ab, löste ihre hochgesteckten Haare und schlüpfte aus den hochhackigen Schuhen. Das kurze rote Cocktailkleid tauschte sie gegen einen blauen Pyjama.

Die Wachen wurden nun auf die Route des Waffenschmuggels innerhalb des Anwesens spezialisiert. Das hieß, die Ausgänge waren nun weniger patrouilliert und diesen Vorteil galt es sich nun zunutze zu machen.

Nach einiger Überlegung kam ein Plan zustande. Nach der Feier zu Crowes Beförderung würde sie mit ihm in sein Zimmer kommen, mit dem Vorwand ihm das zu bieten, worauf er so erpicht war.

Wahrscheinlich war er nach der Feier sowieso schon angetrunken. Sie müsste ihm nur noch mehr Alkohol einflößen, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor oder so betrunken war, dass er von einem betäubenden Schlag nichts mehr merkte.

Nachdem Crowe außer Gefecht war, konnte sie seelenruhig im Zimmer herumstöbern, um ihre Sachen zu finden. Unauffällig würde sie dann das Zimmer samt Schlüsselkarte für die Artefakten-Halle verlassen. Sie musste sich den Kristall schnappen; danach konnte sie mit etwas Geschick die Insel verlassen und Zip dazu anweisen ihr eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu schicken.

Ein durchführbarer Plan. Zudem standen ihr die Wachen nun etwas weniger kritisch gegenüber. Ja, Lara war zuversichtlich, dass sie bald wieder eine freie Person war.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte sie damit im Fitnessraum zu trainieren. Wenn bei ihrer Flucht etwas schief lief, müsste sie wohl ihr ganzes körperliches Können einsetzen. Als es schon sieben Uhr Abends war, wollte sie verschwitzt ihr Gemach aufsuchen, denn um acht würde das Abendessen stattfinden.

Dazu duschte sie sich, wählte zum Dinner ein schlichtes Kleid in der Farbe Schwarz und legte sich silbernen Schmuck an. Ihre Haare ließ sie diesmal offen.

Im Esszimmer wurde sie um acht Uhr schon von Crowe erwartet. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und begannen das Essen mit dem ersten Gang. Währenddessen erzählte Crowe von seiner Arbeit.

„Heute ist doch tatsächlich ein neuer Gefangener zu uns gestoßen. Er ist in das Gebäude eingedrungen, aber kurz vor der Artefakten-Halle wurde er gefasst und in den Kerker geworfen. Er schweigt über seine Absichten", erzählte Crowe mit vollem Mund.

Lara ahnte etwas.

„Wie war der Name des Mannes?"

„Woher weißt du, dass es ein Mann war?", wollte er wissen.

„Ach…das sagt man doch so…", antwortete Lara etwas nervös. „Außerdem haben Sie doch eben selbst von einem ‚er' gesprochen. Also, wie war sein Name?"

„Oates…oder irgendwie so…"

‚Ich wusste es', ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Es hätte Lara auch gewundert, wenn Branden nicht hier aufgetaucht wäre. Dass er nun in eine kleine Zelle eingesperrt war, kam ihrem Plan nur zugute. Sie beschloss Branden nach dem Essen ein Besuch abzustatten.

Ohne sich umzuziehen machte sie sich, gleich nachdem sie Crowes wiederholte Einladung auf sein Zimmer abgeschlagen hatte, auf den Weg in den Kerker. Die Söldner ließen sie passieren und auch der Alte in Tarnfarben, dem Lara schon einmal begegnet war, als Crowe sie aus dem feuchten und kalten Gefängnis geholt hatte, hielt sie nicht davon ab das Verlies zu betreten.

In einer der Zellen lag auf einer Pritsche Branden.

„Lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte Lara ihn.

Branden sah auf, erblickte Lara und ging zu den Gitterstäben.

„Wo hast du das Kleid her?", fragte er zu Laras Überraschung als erstes.

„Ich glaube es ist von Chanel. Wieso? Willst du es auch haben? Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass es dir stehen würde."

„Ich meine wie kommst du dazu hier in so einem feinen Kleid herumzulaufen?" Lara beabsichtigte zu antworten, doch sie kam nicht dazu. „Du hast doch nichts mit diesem Schrank, oder?", wollte er entsetzt wissen.

„Was ich tue geht dich nichts an", erwiderte sie. „Warum hast du so lange auf dich warten lassen?"

„Na ja, eine gefährliche Truppe von Rebellen auf einer kleinen Insel…ich wollte nicht ins Ungewisse laufen und habe gewartet, bis Uma die genaue Position des Kristalls herausgefunden hat. Leider bin ich am Ende hier gelandet."

„Umso besser für mich", gab Lara zurück. „Wie willst du hier wieder rauskommen?"

„Vielleicht hilfst du mir ja. Wir haben schließlich schon eine ganze Menge zusammen durchgemacht."

„Ich weiß…in letzter Zeit habe ich die Grundregeln ein wenig vernachlässigt. Du weißt doch noch: Du bist ein Feind und Feinde müssen bekämpft werden", erklärte Lara.

„Soso…warum besuchst du mich eigentlich?"

Lara verschränkte ihre Arme. Er war zwar ihr Feind, aber irgendwie sollte er es doch wissen. Unbewusst fühlte sie, dass Branden dasselbe für sie tun würde.

„Morgen nach einer Feier wird das alles hier in die Luft gesprengt", gestand sie. „Die Chance an den Kristall zu kommen wird also nicht mehr lange bestehen."

„So…das erzählst du einem Feind?"

„Selbst einen Feind sollte man davor warnen, dass er bald sterben könnte."

„Das ist ja sehr sozial von dir", meinte er und lächelte matt.

„Aber trotzdem werde ich mir den Kristall schnappen", erwiderte sie.

„Wir werden ja sehen. Du verrätst mir nicht zufällig deinen Plan?"

„Nein, ich sage dir nur, dass ich meinen Vorteil nutze und somit ganz sicher bald im Besitz des Kristalls sein werde." Branden hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie kritisch an. „Schau mich nicht so an", bat sie, denn irgendwie machte sie sein Blick nervös.

„Nur damit das klar ist: Wäre ich eine Frau und hätte dein Aussehen, wäre ich auch so weit gekommen."

„Was denkst du von mir?!", schreckte sie auf. „Also, es ist alles gesagt. Vielleicht überlebst du ja…"

Sie wandte sich ab und verließ den Kerker wieder. Doch als sie durch die Gänge schritt, wurde ihr langsam klar, dass ihre Reaktion auf Brandens Anmerkung übertrieben war. Nachdem sie sich so über seine Andeutung aufgeregt hatte, dachte er nun wahrscheinlich wirklich, dass er Recht hatte.

Aber warum kümmerte es sie eigentlich, was Branden dachte? Die Hauptsache war nun den Plan auszureifen und sicher zu machen. Wieder in ihren Gemächern angekommen, zog sie sich um, dachte über Notlösungen bezüglich des Plans nach und schlief schließlich über dem Buch ‚Helden der griechischen Mythologie' ein.

Schneller als erwartet kam am nächsten Tag der Abend herbei. Man merkte, dass viele Leute eintrafen und dass die Bediensteten sehr mit den Vorbereitungen für die anstehende Feier beschäftigt waren.

Schon Stunden vor dem Fest wurde Lara eine besondere Auswahl für Abendkleider gezeigt. Sie war von der hohen Anzahl der Gewänder überwältigt und verbrachte somit eine ganze Weile damit ein passendes zu finden, was sich als schwierig erwies, denn eines war schöner als das andere.

Als es jedoch Zeit wurde (21:00 Uhr), entschied sie sich kurzerhand für ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit V-Ausschnitt, der mit Volants geschmückt war. Unterhalb der Brust war ein Band angebracht, das seitlich zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden war. Der Rest des Bandes hing herunter. Der schräg geschnittene Rock war ebenfalls mit Volants bestückt. Crowe war beeindruckt, als er das figurbetonte Kleid an ihrem Körper sah.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", meinte er nach einem eindringlichen Blick und rückte die Fliege an seinem Smoking zurecht.

„Danke", gab Lara zurück. „Hat die Feier schon begonnen?"

„Ja. Die meisten sind schon unten. Gehen wir", beschloss er und hielt ihr einladend seinen Arm hin.

„Gerne."

Lara zwang sich amüsiert zu wirken, doch in Wahrheit wäre sie lieber wieder auf ihr Zimmer verschwunden.

Irgendwie überstand Lara den Abend dann doch. Nach vielen Gesprächen, alkoholischen Getränken und einem feinen Essen kam endlich die für Lara unerträgliche Zeremonie zu seiner Beförderung. Als diese endlich abgeschlossen war, folgten noch mehr alkoholische Getränke und Gespräche. Es war schon eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht.

„Sag mal…wie wäre es, wenn ich schon mal auf dein Zimmer gehe?", schlug Lara dem angetrunkenen Crowe vor.

„Auf mein Zimmer?" Es dauerte ein wenig bis er Laras Andeutung verstand. „Aber natürlich! Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach, Kätzchen…"

Lara versuchte ihren Ekel zu unterdrücken und ließ sich von einer Bediensteten zu seinen Gemächern bringen. Sie bat darum, dass man ihr zwei Flaschen Wodka und zwei Gläschen brachte.

Kur darauf befanden sich diese Dinge auch schon in seiner riesigen Kemenate. Sie war bestimmt vier mal so groß wie das Zimmer von Lara. Doch ungeachtet dessen stellte sie die Flaschen und die Gläser auf einen Tisch und zwei Stühle dazu.

Mit einer der Wodka-Flaschen ging sie ins anliegende Badezimmer. Dort kippte sie den Alkohol in das Waschbecken und füllte stattdessen Leitungswasser ein. Sie stellte die beiden Flaschen nebeneinander. Man konnte keinen Unterschied erkennen.

Schon kam Crowe hereingetorkelt und legte seine Arme um Lara.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten…", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Sicher", erwiderte Lara und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. „Aber vorher können wir uns ruhig noch ein paar Gläser hiervon genehmigen."

Sie drückte ihm die Flasche mit dem Wodka in die Hand.

„Das können wir auch danach machen", entschied er und wollte Lara wieder berühren, doch die wich unauffällig aus.

„Na gut, aber ich dachte…du könntest mehr vertragen…"

Es funktionierte. Crowe fühlte seine Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt und schmiss sein Jackett und seine Fliege in die Ecke.

„Natürlich kann ich es noch vertragen!", wehrte er sich und öffnete sie Flasche, um einen großen Schluck zu nehmen.

Lara setzte sich grinsend hin und füllte sich einen Schluck Wasser in ihr Gläschen. Als sie es herunterschluckte gab sie ein Brennen im Hals vor.

„Das ist ganz schön stark, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

„Es geht…", gab Crowe zurück und füllte sein Gläschen ebenfalls.

Lara sah auf ihre Flasche. Noch ein halber Liter trennte sie von ihrem Ziel. Doch sie war zuversichtlich, dass er dem 70-prozentigen Getränk unterliegen würde.

Lara bemühte sich gar nicht mehr eine alkoholische Wirkung vorzutäuschen. Crowe war so betrunken, dass er nicht merkte wie Lara noch völlig nüchtern auf ihrem Stuhl saß, während er dabei Probleme hatte.

Dennoch wurde sie etwas unruhig, als nur noch ein paar Schlücke übrig waren und Crowe noch immer bei Bewusstsein.

„Also…'s ech' n' Ding…ne? 'S wa' ech' merkw…merkw…komisch…ne?"

„Ja…natürlich…"

Er versuchte irgendeine Geschichte zu erzählen, aber Lara hatte bisher nur verstanden, dass es sich um Rasenmäher und Stinktiere handelte.

„Weiß' 'u, i' bin froh, jezz en'lich hiermit durchsusein…", lallte er und trank den letzten Rest des Wodkas aus der Flasche. Lara machte sich schon Sorgen, sie müsse noch eine Flasche veranlassen, doch glücklicherweise kippte er vom Stuhl und blieb schnarchend auf dem Boden liegen.

Lara schloss grinsend ihre erst zur Hälfte ausgetrunkene Flasche und suchte in seinem Zimmer nach ihren Sachen.

Sie erforschte alle Schränke, sah in alle Schubladen und mögliche geheime Verstecke.

Bei der Größe des Raumes war nahm dies viel zeit in Anspruch. Da das Zimmer in viele Abschnitte unterteilt war, hatte Lara Mühe nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn um die Räumlichkeiten beneidet, wäre er nicht so ein Widerling und Lara sich nicht sicher zu Hause mindestens genau so schöne Zimmer vorzufinden. In einer Nische fand sie schließlich einen Tresor. Lara war sich sicher, dass hier ihre Sachen sein mussten. Sie legte ihr Ohr an den Safe und begann das Zahlenschloss zu drehen.

Crowes Arm zuckte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, wo er schließlich die Augen öffnete. Betrunken richtete er sich auf und griff nach Laras Flasche. Wenn er jetzt noch ihren Rest Wodka austrank, würde es sicher auf sie Eindruck machen, dachte er sich. Er führte die geöffnete Flasche zum Mund und ließ den Alkohol seine Kehle hinunterfließen. Den Alkohol? Es schmeckte nicht danach.

„Wasser…", murmelte er. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er sah sich um. Lara musste ihm das erklären. Als er herumtorkelte, um Lara zu finden, sah er schließlich wie sie in der Nische versuchte den Safe zu öffnen. „Was machst du da?"

Lara zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.

„Nichts, gar nichts", gab sie schnell zurück.

„Du wolltest an deine Sachen!", warf er ihr vor.

„Nein, nein!", stritt sie es ab.

„Du hast mich reingelegt!", brüllte er und packte sie am Arm.

Lara befreite sich wieder, doch schon hatte er sie gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ohne den Schmerz zu beachten versetzte sie ihm einen Kinnhaken, sodass er zu Boden fiel. Jedoch packte er ihr Fußgelenk und riss sie so zu Boden. Er legte sich auf sie und drückte ihre kämpfenden Arme auf den Boden.

„Loslassen!", rief Lara.

„Ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen!" Er schob den Rock ihres Kleides hoch und strich über ihre Beine.

Lara wurde wütend und ihr Zorn stieg mit jeder Sekunde. Dieser Mistkerl sollte seine dreckigen Finger von ihr lassen! So sehr sie sich auch zu wehren versuchte, gegen seine riesige Gestalt kam sie nicht an.

Crowe richtete sich auf und wollte sich gerade an dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleids reißen, als ein Klirren zu hören war. Scherben verteilten sich und schließlich fiel Crowe bewusstlos zur Seite. Hinter ihm stand immer noch mit dem Rest der Flasche in der Hand…

„Branden!", stieß Lara hervor und zum ersten Mal war sie froh ihn zu sehen. Sie schubste Crowe angewidert von sich und richtete ihr Kleid.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und hielt Lara seine Hand hin, die sie ergriff, um aufzustehen.

„Ja…es geht mir gut…danke…"

Man hörte ein Stöhnen, das von Crowe kam.

„Wenn die Lady sagt, du sollst loslassen, dann tust du das auch, klar?", erklärte Branden Crowe im warnenden Ton und brachte ihn mit einem Tritt in sein Gesicht wieder zur Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Uma", gab er knapp zurück. Tatsächlich war er irgendwie wieder an sein Headset und seine Waffen gekommen, wie Lara erst jetzt bemerkte. „Sind in dem Tresor dort deine Sachen?"

„Ja", antwortete Lara, die das schon wieder ihre eigentliche Absicht vergessen hatte. Sie wandte sich dem Safe zu und rätselte einige Minuten an der richtigen Zahlenkombination bis er endlich aufsprang.

Drinnen lagen Laras Headset, der Rucksack samt Inhalt und Gürtel mit Waffen, Magnethaken und Granaten. Sie fühlte sich um einiges wohler, als sie die Sachen wieder bei sich hatte. Sie schaltete das Headset ein. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis die richtige Frequenz gefunden war.

„Hallo? Jungs, könnt ihr mich hören? Ich bin's: Lara!", sprach sie deutlich hinein.

„Lara? Bist du's wirklich?", hörte sie Zips Stimme.

„Ja, wirklich!"

„Alister! Komm her! Lara, sie ist-"

„Mein Gott! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", unterbrach Alister aufgeregt.

„Die ANCCR hat mich gefangen genommen und meine Sachen beschlagnahmt, aber jetzt habe ich sie endlich wieder."

„Du weißt nicht was für Sorgen-"

„Weißt du, wo der Kristall ist?", fiel Zip Alister ins Wort.

Wie Lara fand er die Mission nun wichtiger.

„Ja und ich weiß auch wie ich dort hin komme", antwortete Lara und sah auf einem Tisch gleich neben dem Safe die Schlüsselkarte liegen. Sie steckte diese ein, als die beiden Schritte hörten. Ehe sie über ein Versteck auch nur nachdenken konnten, trat ein Dienstmädchen in die Nische.

„Sie müssen…", begann sie, stockte jedoch, als sie Crowe am Boden und Lara und Branden, beide bewaffnet, daneben stehen sah. Schon rannte sie panisch davon. „Hilfe! Hilfe! Der Generalmajor ist tot!", kreischte sie in die Gänge.

Ein Blick genügte. Sie mussten schon wieder zusammenarbeiten.

„Gehen wir", meinte sie zu Branden und gemeinsam rannten sie aus dem Zimmer, doch auf den Gängen waren schon zehn Söldner anwesend, die es galt auszuschalten.

Branden setzte zwei mit gekonnten Faustschlägen außer Gefecht, boxte einem anderen in den Bauch und erledigte zwei mit Tritten.

Lara schoss einem ins Bein, verteilte dann mit ihrer Waffe einen kräftigen Faustschlag und wandte Ellenbogenschläge, Kopfnüsse und Lassoschläge an, um die restlichen drei zu besiegen.

Schnell rannten Lara und Branden davon, denn bestimmt würden die Männer sich wieder erholen. Sicher waren ihnen schon ganze Einheiten auf den Fersen.

„Er ist nicht tot", stellte ein Arzt fest, der sogleich herbeigekommen war. Er nahm aus seinem Koffer ein Medikament, dass er Crowe einflößte. Kurze Zeit danach wachte er wieder auf.

„Diese Schlampe…", murmelte er. Er sah, dass der Safe offen und Laras Sachen fort waren. Doch dazu fehlte auch die Schlüsselkarte. Jetzt fügten sich die Puzzelteile zusammen. Deshalb wollte sie vor ein paar Tagen allein in die Halle. Deshalb war sie überhaupt hier. Die Artefakte waren nicht nur ein Hobby. Sie wollte ernsthaft irgendein Artefakt. Doch er wollte Lara keinen Triumph gönnen, schon gar nicht nachdem sie ihn so reingelegt hatte. „Schließt die Artefakten-Halle! Findet Croft und diesen Oates…bringt sie mir lebend…aber Oates lasst ihr hier!", ordnete er an und sogleich folgten die Soldaten seinem Befehl. „Außerdem räumt ihr die Halle und nehmt alle Artefakte mit auf das Schiff!"

Lara und Branden standen vor dem Eingang zur Halle. Komischerweise war ihnen auf dem Weg dorthin niemand mehr begegnet. Es kam den beiden etwas merkwüdig vor, aber trotzdem zog Lara die Schlüsselkarte durch den Schlitz.

ZUGRIFF VERWEIGERT.

„Verdammt…", murmelte Lara. Sie sah sich die Karte noch einmal an. Es war zweifellos die Richtige und Kratzer hatte sie auch keine.

„Anscheinend hat man das Verschwinden der Karte schon bemerkt", stellte Branden fest.

„Hast du eine Idee, was wir jetzt-", begann Lara, stockte jedoch, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln weitere Söldner erblickte. Sie drehte sich um und sah wie in einem Halbkreis etwa fünfzig Soldaten um sie herumstanden und alle hatten ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet. „Äh, Branden…wir haben ein Problem."

Auch Branden drehte sich um und erkannte wie gering ihre Chance nun war.

„Ja, wir haben wirklich ein Problem…", stimmte er zu.

Aus der Menge heraus trat ein Mann, der anscheinend von höherem Rang war.

„Miss Croft, Sie kommen mit uns", erklärte er knapp und schon war Lara in Gewahrsam von zwei Söldnern, die Lara ihren Gurt, Rucksack und das Headset abnahmen. „Sie, Mister Oates, bleiben hier", meinte der Mann.

Schon wurde Branden ebenfalls von zwei Soldaten gepackt und verschleppt. Er warf Lara einen letzten Blick zu, der bedeuten sollte ‚gib jetzt nicht auf'. Wortlos gingen die Männer und Lara einen Weg nach oben entlang, bis sie schließlich auf dem Dach ankamen, wo durch viele Helikopter, die eine Route vom Dach zu zwei entfernten großen Schiffen flogen, viel Wind und Lärm herrschte.

Alle Soldaten besteigen einen großen Hubschrauber, während Lara in einen kleineren Helikopter geführt wurde. Drinnen saß schon Crowe. Widerwillig stieg Lara ein, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Da bist du ja wieder", begrüßte er sie und führte seine Hand zu ihrem Bein, doch Lara versetzte dieser schnell einen Schlag.

„Was ist mit Oates?", wollte sie barsch wissen.

„Er wird hier bleiben und mit dem schönen Anwesen in die Luft gesprengt", erläuterte Crowe kalt.

„Und warum ich nicht?"

„Du schuldest mir noch etwas."

„Ich schule _Ihnen_ gar nichts. Sie schulden _mir_ meine Freiheit", gab Lara scharf zurück und sah ihm zornig in die Augen. Endlich konnte sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassen und musste sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Du hast keine Ansprüche zu stellen, Lara."

„Für Sie immer noch _Miss Croft_", entgegnete sie bissig.

„Was soll das Theater?", fragte er listig grinsend. „Sieh es doch ein: Du hast verloren. Und ich werde gewinnen."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", erwiderte Lara. „Die Guten gewinnen immer. Ich bin eine von den Guten. Die Bösen kriegen immer ordentlich Ärger und _Sie_ sind einer von den Bösen. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken."

Crowe antwortete nicht und Lara beschloss nach einer Weile ihren Blick nach draußen zu wenden. Zwei Schiffe standen im Gewässer. Auf dem einen schienen die Gäste des Festes noch wild zu feiern; auf dem anderen musste die Übermittlung der Waffen stattfinden, denn mit den stramm stehenden Söldnern sah es ganz und gar nicht nach feiern aus.

Während sie auf dem Schiff landeten und Lara schon in das Innere gedrängt wurde, sah sie ein letztes Mal zur Insel.

‚Wehe du kletterst auf das andere Schiff, Branden', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als man sie eine Treppe hinunterführte. Denn dass er sich einfach so mit der Anlage in die Luft sprengen ließ – das war einfach nicht Brandens Art.

Kapitel 10 Ende


	11. Sag niemals nie!

Danke für die lieben Reviews. :-)

Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel ursprünglich ganz anders aussehen, aber meine Charaktere machen, was sie wollen! v.v

Kapitel 11 – Sag niemals nie!

Indischer Ozean, auf einem Schiff, 02:34 Uhr

„Bringt die Dame in eine der Kabinen", befahl Crowe drei Söldnern, woraufhin zwei Lara unsanft am Arm packten, um sie nach unten zu führen. Ein dritter ließ Lara sein Maschinengewehr im Rücken fühlen. Ein Flucht-Manöver war also unmöglich.

Doch wohin hätte sie auch fliehen sollen? Der Kristall war noch im Anwesen, ebenso wie Branden. Es kam ihr ein erschreckender Gedanke. Was, wenn Branden sich den Kristall geschnappt hatte und geflohen war?

Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen. Hoffen, dass der Kristall noch in Reichweite war, dass Branden nicht gesiegt hatte und dass Winston, Zip und Alister daheim nichts zugestoßen war. Noch war Crowe wohl zu sehr mit dieser Mission beschäftigt, aber sobald sie vollendet war, würde er sich wahrscheinlich dieser Aufgabe zuwenden. Damals hatte er ihr eingeschärft er würde sie nur einmal warnen.

Lara wurde in die Kabine geschubst und die Tür hinter ihr verschlossen. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und dachte ach. Der öde Raum war fluchtsicher. Nicht mal einer Lara Croft kam eine Idee wie man einen der Gegenstände in eine Waffe umwandeln konnte.

Sie schritt in ihrem Kleid auf und ab, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, legte sich auf ein Sofa, doch es war ein Teufelskreis. Vielleicht konnte sie die Wachen hereinlegen, indem sie auf einmal panisch losschrie oder Schmerzen beklagte, aber als sie versuchte auch nur ein Geräusch von außerhalb wahrzunehmen, kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Wände wohl schalldicht waren, denn man hörte von draußen nicht ein einziges Geräusch. Keine Schritte, kein Gerede, kein Atmen, gar nichts.

Also langweilte sie sich weiter, dachte sich sinnlose Pläne aus und machte sich Sorgen. Es war als würde die Zeit mit Absicht langsamer vergehen. Als sie ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa lag und auf die Uhr an der Wand starrte, wurde sie müde. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie um genau 03:16 Uhr eingeschlafen war.

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür weckte Lara aus ihrem Schlaf. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Verschwommen sah sie einen Mann, doch er trug keine Uniform wie all die Soldaten auf dem Schiff. Sie blinzelte und erkannte schließlich Branden.

Gähnend richtete sie sich auf.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht tot bist", begrüßte sie ihn verschlafen.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen", antwortete Branden grinsend. „Aber Spaß beiseite. Als man mich auf dem Anwesen irgendwo festketten wollte, habe ich ein Gespräch von Söldnern gehört. Sie haben darüber gemeckert, dass sie ‚den ganzen alten Schrott' auf das Schiff bringen mussten. Nur wahrscheinlich, dass es bei diesem ‚Schrott' um Artefakte handelt, nicht wahr? Während du geschlafen hast, habe ich mich befreit und auf das Schiff geschlichen. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ich unbemerkt geblieben bin. An jeder Ecke lauern Männer und Frauen in Uniformen und mit Gewehren."

„Hast du die drei Söldner draußen unschädlich gemacht?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Schlafen alle drei tief und fest", antwortete Branden.

„Gut, dann können wir uns mit deren Uniformen frei bewegen", schlug sie vor.

„Okay, dann zieh dich schon mal aus."

„Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir aussieht, aber ich ziehe mich _allein_ hier in der Kabine um", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„Etwas anderes habe ich von dir auch nicht erwartet", gab er lachend zurück. „Ach, übrigens…das gehört dir", fügte er hinzu und reichte Lara ihren alten Rucksack. Lara sah hinein. Alles war drin und auch der Gurt samt Zubehör und Headset waren hineingequetscht worden.

„Danke…aber-"

„Ich bin unterwegs drauf gestoßen", unterbrach er. „Was soll ich mit einer Partnerin, die ohne vollständige Ausrüstung ist?"

„Etwa anderes habe ich auch nicht von dir erwartet…", schmunzelte sie und Branden erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Nachdem die beiden sich von zwei der Soldaten die Uniform (weißes Hemd, blaue Hose und Jacke samt einer Mütze, die alle das ANCCR-Emblem trugen) ausgeliehen hatten, wurden diese in Unterwäsche und Schuhen bzw. in normaler Uniform gefesselt und geknebelt zurückgelassen.

Ein wenig nervös waren die beiden schon, als sie an einigen ‚Kollegen' vorbeigehen mussten, doch die Tarnung funktionierte, auch wenn die Kleidung für beide zu groß war, was bei Lara wegen ihrer zierlicheren Figur eher auffiel als bei Branden.

„Wo könnten sie die Artefakte bloß versteckt haben?", rätselte Lara, als sie durch die Gänge schritten.

„Da fragst du was…"

„Es gibt da noch ein Problem", begann Lara. „Crowe hat gedroht meine Freunde zu töten, wenn ich mich ihm nicht füge. Der einzige Grund, weshalb das noch nicht geschehen ist, ist diese Mission. Aber ich nehme an, sobald diese beendet ist, wird er sich dieser Sache zuwenden", erklärte Lara.

„Hm…also müssen wir uns auch darum kümmern…", schloss Branden. Beide dachten scharf nach und bald kam Branden eine Idee. „Wir müssen das Schiff zum Sinken bringen."

„Zum Sinken bringen? Und wie zum Teufel sollen wir das bitte anstellen?", wollte Lara ungläubig wissen. „Zudem können wir nicht leichtsinnig das Leben all der Menschen aufs Spiel setzen."

„Glaubst du nicht, die werden ganz schnell einen Hubschrauber herbeiholen, um sie zu retten? Außerdem: Stell dir vor bei dieser Waffenübermittlung, die der hochgefeierte Crowe leitet, geht zufällig ein Pulverfass hoch, vielleicht auch zwei, was ein Leck in das Schiff reißt und es auf den Meeresboden zieht. Die hohen Tiere der ANCCR wären doch hochenttäuscht und wütend. Da verliert man ganz leicht seinen Posten und alle Handlungen werden bis ans Lebensende überwacht. Glaubst du, er kann es sich dann noch leisten deinen Freunden aus verletztem Stolz etwas anzutun?"

Der Plan wirkte solide und so beschlossen die beiden diesen durchzuführen. Sie ließen sich von Zip bzw. Uma, die beide einen Plan des Schifftyps herbeinahmen, in den Lagerraum führen. Die große Halle war vollgestellt mit Kisten, die voll von gefährlichen Waffen waren wie sich nach einem Blick in die Kästen herausstellte.

„Gut, wir brauchen etwas Großes mit Durchschlagskraft…", murmelte Lara und kramte in den Kisten, ebenso wie Branden.

„Hey ihr da! Jetzt ist aber Schluss!", hörten sie eine männliche Stimme, zuckten zusammen und drehten sich um. „Es haben schon mindestens ein Dutzend Leute in die Kisten gesehen! Wir müssen auch unsere Arbeit machen!", meinte ein pummliger Mann, der aus einem Gabelstapler gestiegen war.

„Tut uns Leid", gab Branden schnell zurück.

„Na, hoffentlich! Alle hier wollen die Waffen sehen! Nur weil sie irgend so einen modernen Schnickschnack haben…"

Er wandte sich ab und stieg wieder in seinen Kistentransporter.

„Ich dachte schon…", nuschelte Lara erleichtert.

„Verdammt!", fluchte die Stimme des Mannes, der die beiden eben zurecht gewiesen hatte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ein Zweiter, der in einem zweiten Gabelstapler saß.

„Der Akku ist schon wieder leer! Ich habe ihn doch erst vor einer Stunde aufgeladen! Den muss mal jemand reparieren…", erklärte der Erste, verband seinen Kistentransporter mit einem dicken Kabel und dieses mit einer Steckdose, über der in rot stand ‚Achtung! Starkstrom!'.

Die beiden wollten sich wieder der Besprechung der Lage zuwenden, als…

„Achtung, Achtung! Alle Soldaten und Soldatinnen sind angewiesen sich im großen Lagerraum zum Appell zusammenzufinden!", befahl eine krächzende Stimme, die aus den Lautsprechern kam.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Lara ratlos. „Hier bleiben?"

„Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und erfahren bei dem Appell etwas Nützliches…wir müssen uns nur unauffällig verhalten", merkte Branden an, als auch schon die ersten Söldner und Söldnerinnen die Halle betraten.

Bald schienen alle versammelt zu sein. Auch Lara und Branden mussten sich mit den anderen in einer Reihe aufstellen und sich abzählen lassen. (Die beiden Männer an den Gabelstaplern wurden rausgeschickt und ließen ihre Fahrzeuge in der großen Lagerhalle zurück.)

Nach einigen Offizieren traf auch Crowe ein. Er war wieder komplett in seine Uniform gekleidet.

Hinter ihm gingen anscheinend einige weitere Offiziere. Einer von ihnen trug einen Rucksack in den Armen und Lara war sich sicher, dass sie aus dem nicht ganz verschlossenen Reißverschluss ein Artefakt herausblitzen sah. In dieser Tasche befand sich also der Kristall. So nah dran und doch so weit entfernt.

„Wie alle wissen, ist Lara Croft mit uns an Board", begann er eine Rede und Lara schluckte, als er ihren Namen nannte. „Diese Frau ist unberechenbar und deshalb werden wir auf dieser Fahrt des öfteren prüfen, ob keinem unserer Gefolgsleute etwas zugestoßen ist", erklärte er sachlich.

„Einer fehlt", meldete einer der Offiziere leise. „Es sind nur 52."

Die beiden Archäologen warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu und zogen ihre Mützen tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Nun, schon ist der Ernstfall eingetreten", erläuterte Crowe laut. Er ging an den Männern und Frauen nah vorbei. „Wir werden bald herausgefunden haben, wer fehlt."

An Branden zog er vorüber, doch bei Lara machte er Halt. Die viel zu weite Uniform hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Lara sah starr auf den Boden, damit er ihr Gesicht nicht erkannte, doch das war nicht nötig.

„So schnell kann's gehen. Miss Croft ist tatsächlich unter uns", berichtete er allen anderen, die sofort Kampfstellung annahmen. Laras Herz begann rasendschnell zu schlagen und sie überlegte, woran er sie erkannt hatte. „Wenn Sie sich schon als eine Soldatin ausgeben, dann doch bitte komplett."

Jetzt fiel Lara ihr Fehler auf. Sie trug noch immer die Pumps zu dem Abendkleid. Natürlich passten diese keineswegs zur Uniform. Sie ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst wegen ihrer Blödheit.

„Verdammt…", murmelte sie wütend.

„Tötet sie!", befahl er trocken und schon wurde sie von den Söldnern eingekreist, die ihre Waffen auf sie richteten. Lara sah ihre Situation als ausweglos, gab in den Gedanken schon auf und schloss die Augen.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Todesschuss erwartet hätte, hörte sie nur Schläge und als sie langsam ein Lid öffnete, sah sie wie Branden versuchte gegen die Feinde anzukämpfen. Da diese verwirrt waren, schlug auch Lara zu und wehrte sich gegen die Bösewichte.

Doch so sehr die beiden auch um sich schlugen, traten, bissen und kratzten; die Schurken waren weit in der Überzahl und es dauerte nicht lange, bis man die beiden auf die Knie gezwungen hatte und ihre Arme festhielt.

„Hey, wir haben's wenigstens versucht", murmelte Branden ihr bitter zu.

„Miss Croft, ich hätte wirklich mehr von Ihnen erwartet", spottete Crowe. „Das war wirklich keine kluge Aktion von Ihnen…und ihrem…Partner", fügte er hinzu und sah Branden missbilligend an, der diesen Blick erwiderte.

„Damit auch Sie mal ein Erfolgserlebnis haben", erwiderte Lara scharf.

„Sie machen zu viel Ärger!"

„Das kann ich nun mal am Besten."

„Meine Geduld ist am Ende! Tötet die beiden!", befahl er und sie wussten, dass er es ernst meinte. Eine Frau zu Laras Rechten setzte schon die Waffe an ihrem Kopf an.

„Warten Sie!", rief sie ihm zu.

„Was?", fragte er desinteressiert.

„Eine…eine Wette!", war ihr spontan eingefallen, obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie da sagte.

„Eine Wette…?", wiederholte er.

„Ja", antwortete Lara. „Ich wette mit Ihnen, dass…dass…ich alle ihre Soldaten in nur einer Minute unschädlich machen kann."

Branden sah sie ungläubig an.

„Lara…bleib bitte im Bereich des Möglichen", zischte er ihr zu.

„Sie wollen in nur einer Minute 50 Männer bzw. Frauen erlegen? Sie sind doch verrückt", tat er dies ab.

„Nur ein wenig", gab Lara zurück und als sie sich denkend im Raum umsah, bildete sich langsam ein Plan. Er würde verlieren und sie wusste wie sie ihn dazu brachte die Wette anzunehmen. „Sie haben doch nicht etwas Angst?"

Natürlich nahm er Laras Köder auf.

„Sie glauben also Sie können diese absurde Wette gewinnen?", erkundigte er sich laut lachend. „Und was ist Ihr Einsatz?"

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, können Sie mit uns tun und lassen, was sie wollen. Von mir aus auch töten. Aber wenn ich gewinne, lassen Sie uns frei und geben uns zusätzlich diesen Rucksack dort", erklärte Lara und nickte in Richtung des Offiziers, der die Tasche trug.

„Meinetwegen", bejahte er. „Und nun zu den Bedingungen. Sicher wollen Sie, dass meine Leute ihre Waffen ablegen?"

„Im Gegenteil", entgegnete sie. „_Ich_ werde ohne meine Waffen kämpfen."

Crowe lachte, doch Lara hatte nur ein mattes Grinsen übrig.

„Also gut. Ich nehme die Wette an", antwortete er überheblich. „Sagen Sie mir nur, wann sie beginnen soll."

„Dürfte ich mir vorher einen Standpunkt wählen?"

„Bitte." Auf Crowes Blick hin wurde Lara losgelassen. „Und wenn Sie irgendwelche Tricks versuchen: Wir können ihren Freund hier jederzeit töten."

„Keine Sorge", gab sie zurück und ging zu einem der Kistentürme.

„Lara, ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, aber wenn du in 60 Sekunden 50 Leute fertig machen willst, wären das 1,2 Bösewichte pro Sekunde und…das hier ist kein Videospiel oder Roman, weißt du?", merkte Zip aufgewühlt an.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, ich weiß schon wie ich das anstelle", entgegnete Lara ruhig und kletterte einen der Kistentürme empor, bis sie am höchsten Punkt angelangt war.

Sie sah zu Branden hinunter, dem von einem der Offiziere eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten wurde. Der Schatzsucher blickte Lara nervös an. Doch die sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der heißen sollte ‚Vertrau mir'.

Sie versuchte ihm eine Botschaft zu übermitteln und ließ ihren rechten Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihrem linken Handrücken gehen und kurz darauf springen. Branden verstand nicht, doch Lara wiederholte die Bewegungen immer wieder und nickte dabei in Richtung Gabelstapler. Erst jetzt verstand Branden und zwinkerte ihr als Zeichen dessen zu. Die kleine ‚Unterhaltung' hatte niemand mitbekommen, da Crowe eine Stoppuhr von seinen Offizieren organisiert hatte.

„Wir können beginnen", meinte Crowe schließlich, mit einer Stoppuhr in der Hand. Die Frauen und Männer waren schon in Kampfposition. „Und nur noch mal zur Erinnerung: Das schaffen Sie _nie_."

„Nicht so voreilig", gab Lara zurück. „Sie wissen doch sicher: _Sag niemals nie_."

Für den Kommentar hatte Crowe nur einen grimmigen Blick übrig.

„Sind Sie endlich so weit?", wollte er barsch wissen.

„Natürlich."

Sie fasste nach hinten in ihren Rucksack, nahm ein Feuerzeug heraus und legte dieses in die Tasche ihres Jacketts. Nur ein Meter trennte sie schätzungsweise von der metallenen Decke, an der viele Wasserhähne angebracht waren, die zusammen eine Sprinkleranlage bildeten. Sie zählte im Raum vier blinkende Rauchmelder.

‚Hoffentlich reicht die Zeit', ging es ihr ernst durch den Kopf.

„Also gut, Miss Croft. Auf Los", meinte Crowe. „Los!"

Es zählte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes jede Sekunde. Schon war Lara gesprungen und hatte den Magnethaken ausgeworfen, der sich an der Decke festheftete. Sie durfte nicht lange an einem Ort bleiben, um nicht von dem Kugelhagel getroffen zu werden, der mit dem Startzeichen begonnen hatte.

Doch glücklicherweise waren unter den Schurken keine herausstechenden Schützen und Laras Schnelligkeit reichte aus. Nachdem sie gesprungen war und an der Decke hing, nutzte sie sogleich den Schwung, löste den Magnethaken wieder und suchte danach erneut Halt an der Decke.

So schwang sie sich vorwärts, bis sie beim ersten Rauchmelder angekommen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Feuerzeug aus ihrer Tasche entzündet und an den Melder gehalten hatte, sodass dieser augenblicklich zu piepen begann und in einem Viertel der Halle die Sprinkler Wasser ausströmten.

So geschah es auch mit den anderen drei Meldern und bald war der Boden mit Wasser bedeckt.

„Eine halbe Minute ist schon um!", berichtete Zip, als alle Sprinkler ihren Dienst taten.

‚Wunderbar', dachte Lara und ließ sich wieder auf einen Kistenhaufen zurückfallen. Natürlich schossen die Bösewichte weiter und rannten auf Lara zu, die schnell hinter den Stapel gesprungen war und nach links lief. So hatte sie wohl ein paar wenige Sekunden lang Vorsprung.

Der Gabelstapler, der aufgeladen werden musste, stand immer noch dort und war mit dem Starkstromkabel verbunden. Hastig rannte sie auf das Gerät zu, rettete sich mit einem Sprung in die Kiste, die der Gabelstapler trug und verschnaufte eine Sekunde in den Waffen.

Nach der besagten Sekunde aber musste sie auch schon wieder aufstehen, um sich gebeugt das Kabel, mit dem die Energie des Kistentransporters regeneriert wurde, zu schnappen, doch exakt in dem Moment fing Lara sich einen harten Streifschuss ein. Die Feinde hatten sie natürlich schon wieder eingeholt, doch sie hatte nun keine Zeit den Schmerz zu spüren. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass man sie nicht kurz vor ihrem Sieg erschoss.

Branden hatte alles mitangesehen und verstand nun auch Laras Plan. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass der Offizier, der ihm die Waffe an den Kopf hielt, voll auf das Geschehen vor ihm fixiert war und auch der Griff dessen, der ihn festhielt, hatte sich bei dem Erstaunen um Laras Fähigkeiten sehr gelockert.

Auch er stand in der Pfütze und gleich würde Laras Plan aufgehen. Es wurde höchste Zeit und so befreite er sich von dem Griff, versetzte dem Offizier hinter ihm einen Ellenbogenschlag in die Magengegend und schlug dem anderen die Waffe aus der Hand. Schnell rettete sich Branden in den anderen Gabelstapler.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, den schon zog Lara das Kabel aus dem Gabelstapler und ließ es in die Wasserpfütze fallen.

Es funktionierte. Die Bösewichte begannen auf einmal zu zucken, ließen ihre Waffen fallen, fielen um und blieben liegen. Durch den Starkstrom waren sie jetzt gelähmt. Lara streckte sich nach einigen Sekunden, um das Kabel wieder aus dem Wasser zu fischen, sprang aus der Kiste und hielt sich die Schusswunde am Arm.

Die Gabelstapler mit den Gummirädern waren der perfekte Schutz. Denn wie jeder wusste, machte selbst Starkstrom vor Gummi Halt.

„Hey du hast sogar noch 13,4 Sekunden übrig!", meldete Zip erstaunt. „Was für eine Show!"

„Das war spitze!", hörte sie Branden, der auf sie zukam.

„Danke", antwortete Lara etwas erschöpft.

„So und nun lass uns von hier verschwinden."

„Du hast Recht."

Lara schnappte sich den Rucksack, den der nun bewusstlose Offizier vor ein paar Minuten noch festgehalten hatte.

„Croft…", brachte Crowes Stimme hervor. Lara drehte sich um und sah ihn am Boden liegen.

„Ich habe die Wette gewonnen. Das gehört mir", teilte sie ihm mit.

„Ein Starkstromkabel…wir hatten doch abgemacht…ohne Waffen…", keuchte er.

„Ein Kabel eine Waffe? Nein, das sehe ich nicht so. Und selbst wenn: Ich habe gesagt ich würde _meine_ Waffen nicht benutzen", schärfte sie ihm triumphierend ein.

Liebend gern hätte sie ihn nun dahin getreten, wo es wirklich wehtat, doch es gab Wichtigeres.

Lara und Branden schnappten sich aus einer der Kisten einen Sprengsatz mit Zeitzünder und verließen die Lagerhalle wieder. Im Maschinenraum deponierten sie die Bombe, gaben sich selbst zur Flucht zehn Minuten Zeit und liefen dann schnell an Deck, denn Lara hatte die Bösewichte nicht für immer unschädlich gemacht.

Es tat gut wieder frische Luft im Gesicht zu spüren, auch wenn sie nur ein paar Stunden unter Deck gewesen waren.

„Sieh nur! Land in Sicht!", rief Lara, um über dem lauten Motorengeräusch und dem Wind zu hören zu sein.

„Dann können wir ja gleich zur Küste schwimmen", gab Branden zurück. „Schaffst du das mit deiner Wunde?"

„Klar. Zumal ein Hubschrauber zu viel Zeit kosten würde", stimmte Lara zu, warf ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und sprang zusammen mit Branden über die Reling, um nach einem eleganten Kopfsprung im Wasser zu landen.

Nach dem ersten Kälteschock begannen die beiden zu schwimmen. Sie entfernten sich so schnell wie möglich von dem Schiff, von dem nach zehn Minuten eine Explosion zu hören war. Auch sahen sie einige Hubschrauber über sich, doch für weitere Beobachtungen war keine Zeit.

Die Wellen meinten es nicht gut mit ihnen und trieben sie von der Küste weg. Nur mit enormen Kraftaufwand kamen sie voran. Natürlich wollte Lara es nicht zugeben, aber ihre Wunde machte ihr sehr zu schaffen. Jeder Schwimmzug schmerzte in ihrem Arm und nach jeder Bewegung wurde sie schwächer. Auch Branden bemerkte dies und sorgte sich beim Anblick der Blutspur, die Lara im Wasser hinterließ.

Doch sie musste weiterschwimmen. Nur noch einige hundert Meter trennten sie vom Strand. Aber so sehr Lara sich auch um Disziplin bemühte, nach einigen Minuten musste sie zugeben, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffte.

Sie hörte kurz mit dem Schwimmen auf, um sich zu erholen, aber als sie nach Luft rang und die Wellen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht klatschten, wurde sie fortgetrieben. Branden sah dies mit an und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Brust, um dann zusammen mit ihr zur Küste zu schwimmen.

Wahrscheinlich hätte Lara sich gewehrt, wenn sie noch bei Kräften gewesen wäre, aber schließlich sah sie ein, dass sie es anders nicht schaffen würden und ließ sich von Branden an die Küste tragen. Für Branden bedeutete dies eine Doppelbelastung, doch Lara war so erleichtert, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Endlich spürte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Es war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, doch in Wahrheit war er nur vierzig Minuten lang geschwommen. Aber es hatte genügt und jetzt war er endlich am Strand angekommen. Mit Lara in seinen Armen tat er die letzten Meter.

Es war ein widerliches Gefühl wie die nasse Kleidung am Körper festklebte, als sie den Kontakt zum Wasser verloren, immer weiter und immer weiter, bis er das Wasser endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte und im warmen Sand auf die Knie fiel. Erschöpft ließ er Lara zur Seite gleiten und legte sich selbst auf den Rücken.

Erst jetzt erwachte Lara wieder. Sie sah nach links und erkannte Branden, der nach Atem rang.

„Bist du etwa den ganzen Weg lang mit mir geschwommen?", wollte sie wissen und war dabei keineswegs erschöpft.

„Ja…", brachte Branden unter Anstrengung hervor.

„Danke."

„Keine…Ursache…"

Sie richtete sich auf und fühlte dabei in ihren nassen Haaren und der Kleidung Sand. Von ihrem Rücken schnallte sie den einen Rucksack, in dem sich die Artefakte befanden. Diesen öffnete sie und zog den gesuchten Kristall hervor. Es schien so unglaublich, dass sie nun das blassblau glänzende Juwel in den Händen hielt. Bei all den anderen Kontakten hatte sie nie gemerkt wie wunderschön der Schatz war.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch zu viel Salzwasser geschluckt.

Der Sieg war ihrer – bis ihr Blick auf Branden fiel. Sie beide waren noch immer Feinde, auch wenn sie sich hin und wieder gegenseitig das Leben retteten. Lara hielt viel auf ihre Ehre und jetzt einfach mit dem Kristall zu verschwinden wäre eine Beleidigung dieser.

„Jetzt zu unserem Duell", begann Lara.

„Duell?"

„Wir haben ihn zusammen aus den Händen dieses Ekelpakets Crowe geholt. Aber jetzt sind wir wieder Feinde. Also steh auf, damit wir das auch hinter uns bringen können."

„Klar…wenn du…ein paar Stunden…Zeit hast…", keuchte er.

Branden war zu kraftlos, um jetzt ein Duell zu vollziehen. Schließlich war er mit Lara im Schlepptau eine ganze Weile gegen den Strom geschwommen. Es wäre unsportlich in dieser Verfassung gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

„Ehrlich gesagt…nein, das habe ich nicht", antwortete Lara ernst.

„Schlecht…dann müssen wir wohl…einen anderen…Weg finden…"

Ein anderer Weg sich zu duellieren, der körperlich nicht anstrengend war. Spontan fiel Lara Poker ein, aber woher sollten sie nun Karten nehmen?

„Wie wäre es mit Schere-Stein-Papier?", schlug Zip vor.

„Schere-Stein-Papier?", wiederholte Lara ungläubig.

„Meinetwegen…", gab Branden immer noch keuchend zurück. „Meinen Arm…kann ich ja noch…heben…"

Lara ballte schon einmal die Faust, ebenso wie Branden. Es war merkwürdig für sie, dass von diesem simplen Spiel nun so viel abhing.

„Nimm Stein!", riet Zip ihr im Flüsterton. „Tu es einfach…hör auf mich!"

„Schere-Stein-Papier!", leierten beide die Formel herunter.

Lara tat, was Zip ihr gesagt hatte und ließ ihre Faust geballt, was in dem Spiel Stein darstellte. Und tatsächlich – Branden hatte Zeige- und Mittelfinger ausgestreckt: Schere.

„Stein zerschlägt Schere…", murmelte Lara und wollte es selbst kaum glauben.

Sie hatte gewonnen.

Der Kristall gehörte ihr.

„Scheiße!", rief Branden wütend. „Schere nehmen! Uma, ich höre nie wieder auf dich!", meckerte er in sein Headset.

„Ich wusste es!", triumphierte Zip. „Uma mischt sich bei Schere-Stein-Papier immer ein! Und _jedes Mal_ zwingt sie den Leuten _Schere_ auf!"

„Danke, Zip", meinte Lara und sah sich den Kristall noch einmal genau an. Er gehörte nun wirklich ihr. Nun ja, eigentlich gehörte nun Silas Diamantes. Sie wollte schleunigst nach Griechenland zurückkehren und ihm ihren Erfolg präsentieren. Und um zu zeigen, dass sein Vertrauen in sie berechtigt war.

„Nichts zu danken."

„Also…auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sie sich grinsend von Branden.

„Wiedersehen", brummte dieser wütend.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber sagen ‚bis zum nächsten Mal'?", fragte Lara. Sie war sich sicher, dass Branden auch von dem zweiten Kristall wusste und wenn sie sich auf die Suche nach diesem begab, würde eine weitere Begegnung wohl nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

„Ja, vielleicht…"

Er sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, wie sie durch den warmen Sand stapfte. Als sie immer weiter in der Ferne verschwand, schwor er sich, dass er sich so leicht nicht abspeisen lassen würde. Schließlich ging es hier um mehr.

Kapitel 11 Ende

Hiermit wäre Akt 1 beendet. :-)


	12. Mehr als nur ein Auftrag

Trotz nur einer Review, hier ein neues Kapitel…ich bitte euch mich nicht wegen dem, was am Ende kommt, zu töten. XD

Kapitel 12 – Mehr als nur ein Auftrag

Griechenland, Ein altes Landgut , 14:54 Uhr

Eine kühle Briese wehte über das Land. Lara streifte ihr Haar zurück, dass ihr ins Gesicht wehte. Sie stand vor einem großen Anwesen, sogar noch ein wenig größer als ihres daheim in England.

Man hatte ihr nach Indien eine Privatmaschine von Silas Diamantes geschickt. Neben einem guten Service hatte man ihr auch eine Schatulle zur Verfügung gestellt, deren Schaumstoffhülle an den Kristall angepasst war. Diese Schatulle lag nun wohl verschlossen in ihrem Rucksack.

Von Athen aus hatte sie ein Rolls Royce, ebenfalls von ihrem Arbeitgeber bereitgestellt, auf dieses Landgut gebracht. Mehrmals hatte sie gefragt, wohin der Fahrer sie brachte, aber er betonte immer wieder, dass er angewiesen war zu schweigen.

Der Bau war von der griechischen Antike angehaucht. Am meisten fiel es Lara an den runden Säulen auf, aber auch eine Statue von Athene vor der Villa machte dies deutlich.

Der Rolls Royce wendete im Eingangsbereich und verließ das Gelände durch das Tor, welches sich danach wieder schloss.

Erst jetzt öffnete sich die große Eingangstür. Heraus trat Silas Diamantes.

„Miss Croft, endlich sind Sie eingetroffen. Kommen Sie herein", bat er gut gelaunt.

Lara folgte ihm in die warme Villa, die wie auch von außen, aus weißem Marmor bestand. Sie sah nach oben und erkannte eine Glasdecke.

„Ein wahrer Palast…", kommentierte Lara.

„Vielen Dank. Lassen Sie uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", schlug er vor und deutete auf einen Torbogen rechts von ihnen. Zusammen betraten sie den in Rot dekorierten Raum. Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin.

Lara nahm ihren Rucksack ab und daraus das Etui hervor.

„Ich bin froh ihnen nun endlich den ersten Kristall übergeben zu können", erklärte sie und gab ihm die Kassette in die Hand.

Vorsichtig öffnete Silas Diamantes das Schloss und hob den Deckel an. Er sah das wunderschöne Juwel glücklich an. Lara freute sich an seinem Blick. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Schatulle wieder.

„Sie haben ihre Aufgabe sehr gut erfüllt. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt die Falsche für den Auftrag gewählt zu haben", lobte er an Lara gewandt.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Lara. „Es ist schön, dass ich Ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht habe."

„Nachdem sie auf einmal verschwunden waren, war auch ich beunruhigt. Was ist mit Ihnen auf der Insel passiert?"

So schilderte Lara die Ereignisse auf den Seychellen. Wie sie in dem Kerker erwacht war, um von dort in eine wahre Luxus-Suite geführt zu werden. Dass sie sich widerwillig Crowes Vertrauen hatte erarbeiten müssen und wie sie die Bergung des Artefakts eigentlich geplant hatte. Warum sie sich mit Branden Oates hatte verbünden müssen und wie sie gemeinsam den Kristall aus den Händen der ANCCR befreien konnten. Auf welche Weise sie das Duell mit ihrem Rivalen entschieden hatte, was sehr banal klang, sodass sowohl Lara als auch Silas Diamantes lachen mussten.

„Nicht gerade eine professionelle Methode, aber sie hat funktioniert", erklärte Lara grinsend.

„In der Tat, sehr außergewöhnlich", erwiderte ihr Arbeitgeber.

Lara sah an eine Wanduhr über dem Kamin. Es war halb sieben.

„Ich denke, ich werde mir nun langsam eine Bleibe suchen…ich möchte Ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht noch einmal ausnutzen."

„Sie sollten noch eine Weile hier bleiben", antwortete Silas Diamantes. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Lassen Sie mich das erklären…um den Kristall zu finden, haben Sie die Schwingungen genutzt, die er absondert. Sicher ist auch Mister Oates auf diese Weise zu den Orten gelangt. Diese Schatulle hier, habe ich speziell herstellen lassen", erläuterte er und sah dabei auf die Schachtel, in der sich sein Kristall befand. „Sie hat eine spezielle Umhüllung, die alle Schwingungen unterdrückt und ihn so sehr schwer orten lässt."

„Ich verstehe, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Auch die Privatmaschine, mit der Sie nach Griechenland gekommen sind, besitzt diese Schicht. Genau so wie dieses Haus", fuhr er fort. „So lange der Kristall hier ist, kann er nicht gefunden werden. Er ist praktisch verschwunden. Nicht verstecken kann man, dass Sie sich hier in Griechenland befinden. Die vielen Kontrollen am Flughafen werden Sie verraten haben. Wenn Sie jetzt ein Zimmer in einem Hotel nehmen, wird Sie das wieder bemerkbar machen. Sie sollten ein paar Tage nicht mehr auf irgendwelchen Listen erscheinen. Sie sind in Athen gelandet, nicht wahr? Man wird denken, dass Sie immer noch dort sind – fälschlicherweise. Natürlich kann ich Sie nicht davon abhalten in die nächste Stadt zu fahren, die übrigens etwa Zweihundert Kilometer von hier entfernt ist, aber es wäre einfach nicht klug. Verstehen Sie?"

Ja, Lara verstand. Branden war ihr Feind und natürlich war er immer noch hinter dem Kristall her. Wenn er sie und das Artefakt gefunden hatte, würde er sicher Revanche fordern, die Lara wegen ihres Stolzes nicht ablehnen würde.

Sie müsste einige Tage lang hier bleiben, auch wenn Sie auf seine Kosten leben müsste. Lara bekundete ihr Einverständnis, wünschte aber, dass er alle Kosten für Dinge wie Essen und Wasser von ihrer Bezahlung abgezogen würden.

Silas Diamantes war damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden, denn schließlich wäre Lara nun sein Gast und außerdem wäre der Aufstand viel zu groß all diese Kosten zu berechnen.

So ging der eher ironische Streit noch eine halbe Stunde, bis eine Magd den Raum betrat und zum Essen rief.

Es kam Lara immer noch komisch vor für einige Zeit bei ihrem Arbeitgeber ‚unterzutauchen'. Jedoch war es bei der Größe des Anwesens eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich bei einer eventuellen Auseinandersetzung nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnten.

Schließlich hatte er ihr einen eigenen Flügel zur Verfügung gestellt. Vorsorglich war dieser in Richtung Norden, während Silas im Süden hauste.

Fünf Räume ‚besaß' Lara nun. Neben Schlaf- und Badezimmer befand sich hier auch ein Wohn-, Hobby- und Sportraum.

Natürlich hielt sie den Kontakt nach England aufrecht, jedoch konnte sie nur noch über das Telefon im Anwesen mit ihren Freunden und Bediensteten sprechen. Andere Signale kamen über die Mauern des Anwesend nicht hinaus und wenn doch, würde das nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Außer den beiden hausten unter demselben Dach noch sieben Angestellte, die das Haus sauber hielten und das Essen zubereiteten. All die Beschäftigten waren schon einige Jahre im Dienst von Silas Diamantes, weshalb er keinen Verrat fürchtete.

Lara und Silas gingen sich aber keineswegs auf die Nerven. So gut wie jeden Tag verbrachten sie auf Motorrädern, um in der mittlerweile kahlen Landschaft kleine Rennen zu vollziehen und sich gegenseitig mit kleinen Kunststücken zu übertrumpfen, was meist in einem Gleichstand endete.

Tage und Wochen vergingen und schließlich war es Ende November, als sie wie so oft, nach England telefonierte. Zip hatte Neuigkeiten.

„Nenn mich Gott, Lara! Ich habe endlich die Schwingungen empfangen!", triumphierte er.

„Okay, Gott und woher stammen diese?", fragte Lara, deren Neugier entfacht war. Sie brannte darauf, den zweiten Kristall zu suchen.

„Grönland! In der großen Eiswüste muss er irgendwo sein!"

„Irgendwo? Grönland ist groß, Zip. Wo _genau_?"

„Im Süden…sehr im Süden…ach, könnte ich dir den Ort doch auf einer Karte zeigen… jedenfalls solltest du dich warm anziehen."

„Gut gemacht, Zip. Sag Winston, er soll die passende Kleidung zurechtlegen. Ich werde es so organisieren, dass jemand von Silas' Leuten das Paket abholt, um es zu mir zu bringen. Bestimmt ist es morgen früh schon da."

„Geht klar, Lara. Wobei du auch mal wieder vorbeischauen könntest…es ist ganz ruhig ohne dich."

„Sagt bloß, ihr vermisst mich?", lachte Lara. „Ist es mit deinem und Alisters Gezanke nicht laut genug?"

„Ach, der Bücherwurm schreibt mal wieder an seiner Doktorarbeit…er kommt gar nicht mehr raus aus der Bibliothek."

„Also, wenn das so ist, werde ich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder nach Hause kommen. Langeweile passt einfach nicht in dieses Haus…"

„Du sagst es! Aber jetzt schlaf mal schön und genieße es in deinem warmen Bettchen, morgen wird es nicht mehr so gemütlich!"

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch. Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht", erwiderte Zip und beide legten auf.

Bis zum Schlafengehen hatte Lara allerdings noch viel Zeit. Da sie gerade ihr Training an den Sportgeräten getätigt hatte, war sie sehr verschwitzt.

Nach einer Dusche war auch schon Zeit für das Dinner. In Jeans und einem Shirt betrat sie den Essraum.

Es war als hätten die beiden ein stummes Abkommen getroffen, dass sie beim Essen ganz normale Kleidung trugen und keine teuren Designer-Stücke.

Bei der Mahlzeit berichtete sie die Neuigkeiten.

„Wunderbar", kommentierte Silas. „Dann werden Sie sich schon morgen auf den Weg nach Grönland machen?"

„Ja, das werde ich. Sagen Sie, ist es möglich, dass man meine passende Ausrüstung aus England zu mir bringt?"

„Natürlich. Ich werde das später regeln."

Beide waren guter Dinge und spaßten beim Dinner. Als sie dieses beendet hatten, wollte Lara zu Bett gehen.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen vorher noch etwas zeigen", bat er und Lara lehnte dies nicht ab. Er führte sie in seinen Flügel und betrat mit ihr einen dunklen Raum. Gerade wollte Lara fragen, was es denn hier gäbe, als sie begriff, was er ihr zeigen wollte.

In der Mitte stand ein Podest, auf dem, von einer gläsernen Vitrine umschlossen, ein Buch lag.

Natürlich nicht irgendein Buch. Es war das Buch, zu dem die beiden Kristalle gehörten, die Lara finden sollte. Sie ging auf das Podium zu und legte ihre Hand auf die Glasvitrine.

„Die Legende des Mandalgoi…", murmelte sie erstaunt.

„So ist es", bestätigte Silas.

Lara beugte sich vor, um es genauer anzusehen. Es schien auf den ersten Blick ein ganz normales Buch zu sein. Es war bordeauxrot und golden verziert. Golden waren auch die asiatischen Zeichen darauf, die den Schriftzug ‚die Legende des Mandalgoi' bildeten. Unter der Überschrift waren zwei Vertiefungen eingelassen, die für die beiden Kristalle bestimmt waren.

Das goldene Schloss schien sehr stabil. Und nur die Kristalle vermochten es zu öffnen. Erst jetzt fielen ihr zwei Podeste zur Rechten bzw. Linken des Buches auf. Auf dem einen lag der blassblaue Kristall, den Lara vor einigen Wochen hierher gebracht hatte. Das andere Podium war leer.

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Buch zu. Es schien ihr so wunderschön. Zu gern würde sie darin lesen und das nicht, um Mandalgoi zu beschwören, sondern um das Buch zu berühren, um über die Seiten zu streichen, die trotz ihres antiken Alters so neu wirkten.

„Es ist wunderschön…", hauchte Lara.

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte Silas zu. „Auch mich hat die Schönheit der Artefakte in den Bann gezogen. Immer wenn ich mir das Buch angesehen habe, wurde mein Verlangen nach den Kristallen stärker. Ich hoffe, dass es die selbe Wirkung auf Sie hat, Miss Croft. Ich möchte möglichst bald damit abschließen."

„Abschließen? Was meinen Sie?", fragte Lara interessiert.

Es schien, als würde Silas seine Worte bereuen, doch verflog dieser Gesichtsausdruck bald wieder.

„Es ist so, dass…", begann er, stockte jedoch. „Kommen Sie bitte mit."

Die beiden verließen den dunklen Raum und traten in einen anderen. Sein Schlafzimmer, wie es Lara auffiel. Es war groß und stilvoll eingerichtet. Ihr Blick schweifte auf ein eingerahmtes Foto auf einem Schreibtisch.

Darauf zu sehen war Silas Diamantes, glücklich wie sie es noch nie persönlich in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Er wirkte jung, genau so jung wie heute, doch mit einem gravierenden Unterschied: Sein langes Haar, auch auf diesem Foto zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, war nicht silberweiß, sondern tief schwarz.

E trug einen Smoking und an seinem Arm eingehakt war eine junge Frau, eine Asiatin mit einem bildhübschen, weichen Gesicht. Auch sie wirkte glücklich und trug ein weißes, bodenlanges Kleid.

„Sie sind verheiratet?", wollte Lara wissen.

Er blieb abrupt stehen und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Lara.

„Ich…_war_ verheiratet", antwortete er knapp. „Yuelin…meine Frau…ist tot."

„Oh…das tut mir Leid", gab Lara schnell zurück.

„Das alles hat ohnehin mit ihr zu tun…ich würde Ihnen gern erzählen, warum ich das Buch samt Kristallen besitzen möchte."

„Erzählen Sie", forderte Lara ihn freundlich auf. „Ich würde das gerne erfahren."

„Nun gut…" Er setzte sich auf das Bett und Lara neben ihn. „Es war auf einer Forschungsreise in die Mongolei, vor zehn Jahren. Die Grabungen fanden in der Nähe eines Dorfes statt, in dem auch meine Frau lebte."

Er schloss die Augen und rief sich alles noch einmal genau in Erinnerung. Wie er sie mit ihren Freundinnen neugierig beobachtet hatte, um herauszufinden, was man denn bei ihrem Dorf finden wollte.

„Sie war so wunderschön…man könnte es Liebe auf den ersten Blick nennen…sie war zwar neugierig, doch wenn ich sie darauf ansprach, wurde sie verlegen und rannte schnell in das Dorf zurück.

Aber einmal konnte sie nicht schnell genug…nun ja…fliehen. Ich musste so lachen, als sie schnell eine unglaubwürdige Ausrede erfunden hatte…

Ich lernte Yuelin besser kennen und wir verliebten uns ineinander. Sie schien so perfekt… ich wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Als die Forschungen abgeschlossen waren, überredete ich sie mit mir nach Griechenland zu kommen. Viele rieten ihr davon ab – immerhin war sie damals gerade einmal achtzehn Jahre alt. Doch der große Altersunterschied war uns egal.

Sie war beeindruckt von meinem damaligen Anwesen. Aber ich glaube, sie wäre von der kleinsten Wohnung fasziniert gewesen…ihr Dorf in der Mongolei hatte wenig Geld und die Hütten waren ziemlich schäbig…

Drei Jahre lang lebten wir zusammen in Athen, bis wir schließlich heirateten. An dem Tag waren wir beide so glücklich…wie man auf dem Foto sieht…"

Kurz starrte er auf das Bild und erinnerte sich an diesen schönsten Tag seines Lebens, an dem auch Yuelin so glücklich gewesen war.

„Yuelin war eine feste Bindung sehr wichtig…sie wollte schon kurz nach unserem Kennenlernen eine Familie gründen…aber ich habe das immer wieder auf die lange Bank geschoben…und das bereue ich mittlerweile…

Sie erzählte mir oft von den Geschichten ihres Landes…Mythen und Sagen…am meisten erzählte sie von Mandalgoi. Von dem Buch, das es angeblich gab und dass man es lesen konnte, wenn man zwei Kristalle hatte, die es öffneten…

Ich versprach ihr Buch samt Kristallen zu finden, wenn ich die damalige Arbeit erledigt hatte. Doch Yuelin wollte nicht recht glauben, dass es die Artefakte wirklich gab…sie stritt es immer wieder ab…"

Er rief es sich noch einmal in Erinnerung wie sie ihm trotzig die Zunge rausstreckte, da sie dachte, er wolle sie reinlegen. Manchmal hatte sie sich so kindlich benommen, dass er herzhaft lachen musste.

„Aber eines Tages…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schluckte. „Sie wollte noch einmal zu einer Freundin, weil sie etwas vergessen hatte…es hat an dem Tag sehr stark geregnet… ich riet ihr davon ab, aber sie wollte nicht hören…

Es kam, wie es kommen musste…Yuelin kam von der Straße ab…der Wagen überschlug sich… Sie war sofort tot."

Er legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Sie müssen nicht weitererzählen", warf Lara einfühlsam ein, die von der Geschichte berührt war.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", gab Silas zurück. Er erhob sich wieder. „Die Erinnerung ist nur noch so lebhaft…"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille.

„Wann hat es sich ereignet?", fragte Lara zaghaft, denn sie wusste nicht recht, ob dies etwas taktlos klang.

„Es war im Sommer letzten Jahres."

„Oh…", war das einzige, was ihr dazu einfiel. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Wunden noch so frisch waren.

„Die erste Zeit ohne sie war so…still…der wichtigste Teil in meinem Leben fehlte…

Aber irgendwann erinnerte ich mich daran wie sie von Mandalgoi erzählte und wie ich ihr mein Versprechen gab das Buch und die Kristalle zu finden…also begann ich mit den Nachforschungen…ich sagte mir immer wieder, dass ich mit Yuelin abschließen würde, wenn ich ihr bewiese, dass es die Artefakte wirklich gab…ja…ich wollte…ich will mit diesem Teil meines Lebens abschließen. Ich will Yuelin nicht vergessen, auf gar keinen Fall…nur damit abschließen…"

Lara legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Das werden Sie auch bald. Morgen bin ich in Grönland und bringe Ihnen den zweiten Kristall", flüsterte sie fast mit einer gefühlvollen Stimme.

Silas lächelte sie an.

„Wissen Sie…als ich auf der Suche nach jemandem war, der diese Aufgabe für mich erledigte und ihr Foto gesehen habe…ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Sie erinnern mich sehr an meine Frau", erklärte er leise.

„Bin ich ihr denn ähnlich?", wollte Lara genau so ruhig wissen.

„Das ist es ja gerade…kein bisschen", erwiderte er matt lächelnd. „Yuelin war sehr bodenständig…sie hasste es, wenn ich so oft unterwegs war. Sie wäre niemals so oft umhergereist…sie hätte nie das Leben einer Abenteurerin gelebt…nein, Sie und Yuelin könnten sich nicht unähnlicher sein…sowohl äußer- als auch innerlich", erklärter er.

Auch Lara lächelte.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass hinter ihrem Auftrag eine so emotionale Geschichte steckte.

Silas senkte seinen Kopf und stützte diesen mit seiner Hand. Lara erkannte, dass er durch die Erzählung von seiner Frau sehr mitgenommen war. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass es sehr schwer für Sie war…"

Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie ihn trösten sollte. Schließlich kannte sie ihn noch nicht. Gut, sie fuhren gerne Motorrad zusammen und redeten beim Essen – aber daher konnte sie unmöglich wissen wie sie sich ihm nun gegenüber zu verhalten hatte.

Einige Minuten lang rührten sich beide nicht. Silas versuchte all die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wie der Anruf gekommen war…wie er ihre Leiche hatte identifizieren müssen…die Beerdigung.

Lara verharrte derweil in ihrer Position. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett, ihre rechte Hand auf seiner und der linke Arm um ihn gelegt. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Haltung etwas an der Tatsache der gedanklichen Schmerzen änderten, aber nur ungern wollte sie sich nun von ihm entfernen.

Schließlich hob Silas seinen Kopf und sah in Laras braune Augen. Erst jetzt fiel Lara seine Augenfarbe auf. Das eine war hellblau, das andere golden. Sie war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob diese Augenfarbe wirklich existierte und starrte in dieses Auge, dessen Iris diese edle Farbe besaß.

Lara wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als er sie auf einmal küsste. Sie war vollkommen perplex und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Den Kuss erwidern oder zurückweisen? Doch schließlich ließ sie dieses Gefühl des Kusses auf sich einwirken und fühlte nach diesem Verlangen nach mehr.

Kurz starrten sie einander an. Als dann endlich ihr beider Verstand ausgesetzt hatte, taten sie noch einen Kuss. Nach diesem folgte ein weiterer, nach jenem ebenfalls und bei jeder Berührung stieg die Leidenschaft an.

Sie dachten nicht nach. Lara und Silas ließen einfach ihre Instinkte die Führung übernehmen, denn mögliches Denken hätte die Situation nur kompliziert gemacht und schließlich war die Lage gerade so einfach, wie sie einfach ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen.

Er drückte Lara an sich, die seine Umarmung nur erwiderte.

Es sollte schnell gehen, denn anscheinend hielt Silas genau wie Lara nichts von langen Vorspielen. Rasch entledigten sie sich einander ihrer Kleidung und schon bald lagen Jeans, Shirts und Unterwäsche auf dem Bett und im Raum verstreut. Er drückte Lara in die Kissen, um ihren Körper berühren und küssen zu können.

Doch auch Lara wollte das Heft in die Hand nehmen. Sie rollte sich mit ihm so, dass nun sie oben lag, um ihn verwöhnen zu können.

Sie erkundete seinen Körper, dessen durchtrainierte Muskeln nur darauf warteten ihrer Erregung Genugtuung zu verschaffen.

Letztendlich aber gewann Silas wieder die Oberhand. Die Erregung beider stieg ins Unermessliche und erhöhte sich, als er in Lara eindrang. Es war ein Gefühl, dass Lara noch nie erfahren hatte, so intensiv und innig.

Seine Leidenschaft überraschte sie, denn die bisherigen Männer, mit denen Lara geschlafen hatte, waren nichts im Vergleich zu dieser Erfahrung mit Silas. Er war sehr leidenschaftlich, was sich auch in einem süßen Schmerz wiederspiegelte, den Lara empfand.

Doch zum Glück war Lara hart im Nehmen und ließ sich davon das Vergnügen nicht zerstören.

Lautes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, das, so kam es Lara vor, bei jedem seiner Stöße lauter wurde. Sie war sich sicher am nächsten Morgen heiser zu sein, so sehr ließ sie ihrer Lust freien Lauf und Silas fühlte nicht anders.

Bald folgte der Höhlepunkt und die Überschreitung dessen. Ein Prickeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, das überall hinreichte, selbst in ihre Fingerspitzen. Es war, als würde es dieses Gefühl gar nicht geben, zumindest hätte sie nie geglaubt, dass es so eine starke Empfindung gab.

Silas hörte nicht auf. Er ging weiter, weiter, immer weiter, sodass Lara bald nicht mehr wusste wie ihr geschah. Beinah war sie dankbar, als er aufhörte und Laras Körper wieder verließ. So sehr hatte sie noch kein Mann mit diesen andauernden Glücksgefühlen gequält, von denen sie glaubte, sie seien nicht von dieser Welt.

Noch immer war der Verstand beider fort, wohin auch immer. Lara war dankbar dafür, denn sie hätte in diesem Moment sowieso nicht denken können, da sie immer noch viel zu berauscht von den Gefühlen war, die sie gerade erfahren hatte.

Sie war erschöpft, erschöpfter als nach jeder Kraftübung, die sie je getätigt hatte. Dies ging sogar so weit, dass sie vor Müdigkeit schon bald die Augen schloss und seelenruhig schlief.

Kapitel 12 Ende

So, da habt ihr's, darauf habt ihr doch alle gewartet, gebt's zu! Ihr Ferkel! #lol# ;-)

Also, sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet…gedanklich hatte ich nie Probleme mit der Paarung, aber jetzt, wo ich's auf dem Papier lese, habe ich so meine Zweifel…na ja, also, gebt euren Senf dazu!


	13. Gegen das Eis

Crusader: Waren die „schlimmen" Szenen im letzten Kapitel wirklich zu detailliert? Normalerweise bin ich viel schlimmer…#räusper# Aber ich rede mal wieder zu viel, hier das nächste Kapitel. Es kann in der nächsten Zeit etwas Schlag auf Schlag gehen, wegen Weihnachten, aber ich hoffe mal trotzdem, dass es jemand liest. :-)

Kapitel 13 – Gegen das Eis

Griechenland, Ein altes Landgut, Schlafzimmer, 10:28 Uhr

Die Sonnenstrahlen waren der Grund für ihr Aufwachen. Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge und nachdem der Helligkeit nicht mehr schmerzte auch das andere. Erst später fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag, sondern in dem ihres Auftraggebers. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht kehrte zurück. Lara spürte die Wärme in ihrem Gesicht. Gut, dass niemand sehen konnte wie rot sie geworden war.

Doch Silas war nicht hier. Sie sah sich im Raum um, wobei sie die Decke immer noch über ihre Brust hielt. Auf dem Nachttisch links von ihr erregte ein Zettel ihre Aufmerksamkeit, auf dem eine Blume lag.

Zuerst nahm sie die Blume in Augenschein. Sie hatte weiße Blütenblätter und gelbe Stempel. Es war eine Madonnen-Lilie. Laras Lieblingsblumen (neben der Venusfliegenfalle).

Danach beäugte sie den Zettel.

_Lara,_

_Lass uns reden, wenn du aus Grönland zurück bist. Danke für die wundervolle Nacht._

_Silas_

Wundervoll…er hatte es als wundervoll empfunden? Erst jetzt fragte sie sich wie sie gefühlt hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es auch für sie eine himmlische Nacht gewesen war. Doch war es noch mehr gewesen? Liebte sie ihn vielleicht?

Lara war vollkommen verwirrt. Sie wusste selbst nicht wie sie fühlte. Ihr Blick schweifte zu einer Uhr an der Wand. Es war halbzehn.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie und stand auf. Eigentlich wollte sie um diese Zeit schon längst startklar für ihre Reise nach Grönland sein. Rasch duschte sie sich im anliegenden Badezimmer und zog ihre gestrige Kleidung an, um in dieser in ihr Zimmer zu huschen. Ihre Ausrüstung befand sich in einem Paket auf ihrem Bett.

Sie öffnete die Kiste und zog sich den blauen Pullover und die schwarze Hose an. Dazu legte sie ihre dicken Winterstiefel an und deckte sich mit ihrer Ausstattung ein. Mit dem warmen Parka und ihrem Rucksack in ihren Händen ging sie nach unten ins Esszimmer, wo eine Magd gerade Laras Frühstück auftrug.

„Oh, endlich sind Sie wach. Mister Diamantes hat ausdrücklich gesagt wir sollten Sie nicht wecken", erklärte sie auf Griechisch.

Zuerst war Lara verärgert, denn anscheinend schien er es darauf angelegt zu haben, dass sie verschlief. Doch die Vorstellung, dass eine der Angestellten sie nackt in Silas' Bett auffand, ließ sie seine Anweisung verstehen.

„Das ist in Ordnung", erwiderte sie ebenfalls auf Griechisch. „Wissen Sie, wo sich Mister Diamantes gerade befindet?"

„Nein. Er ist heute früh in seinem Wagen verschwunden. Wohin er wollte, hat er niemandem mitgeteilt."

„Verstehe…danke."

Lara konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Wie gerne hätte sie sich in ein Auto gesetzt und wäre über die Landstraßen gerast, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Doch bald konnte sie sich mit der kalten Luft in Grönland begnügen.

Sie setzte sich und aß das umfangreiche Frühstück. Schließlich wusste sie, dass sie ihre Energie brauchen würde und wie jeder wusste, war das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages.

Danach legte sie ihren Parka an, schnallte sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken und ließ sich zu einem Privatflughafen in Athen fahren.

Grönland , In der Eiswüste, 14:26 Uhr

Der Flug war ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verlaufen. In Reykjavik auf Island war ein Zwischenstop gemacht worden. Nachdem die Maschine wieder vollgetankt war, flogen sie weiter nach Nuuk. Von dort aus wurde ihr ein Schneemobil bereitgestellt, auf dem sie nun durch die weiße Schneelandschaft sauste.

„Hey, jetzt bleib doch mal auf dem Kurs!", wies Zip sie zum wiederholten Male zurecht.

„Entschuldigung…", murmelte Lara und steuerte weiter nach links. Zip und Alister waren erstaunt, dass Lara tatsächlich um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Schon die ganze Zeit verhielt sie sich etwas abwesend. Dabei hätte die Lara, die sie normalerweise kannten, mit aufwändigen Kunststücken die Fahrt genossen.

Noch immer herrschte in ihrem Kopf der Gedanke an Silas und ihre eventuellen Gefühle für ihn. Doch auch der eisigkalte Fahrtwind, der über ihr Gesicht peitschte konnte sie zu keinem Schluss führen.

Noch eine halbe Stunde voller kleiner Kursabweichungen und Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht waren nötig, bis Lara endlich einen großen Eisberg sehen konnte. Auch Zip und Alister bestätigten, dass es sich um ihr Ziel handelte. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sich heraus, dass der Berg ein Palast aus klarem Eis war.

Sie hielt vor dem Tempel und sah, dass schon ein zweites Schneemobil vor dem Tempel stand.

‚Branden', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Endlich schienen ihre Gedanken sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sie stieg von ihrem Fahrzeug und zog den Schlüssel. Nachdem sie sich die Kapuze vom Kopf gestreift hatte, die sie bei der Fahrt vor kalten Ohren bewahrt hatte, stieg sie die glatten Treppen hinauf, wobei sie mehrmals drohte auszurutschen.

„Zip, bitte erfinde fürs nächste Mal irgendwelche speziellen Schuhe, die mir das hier ersparen", wünschte sie, als sie durch die eisigen Gänge schlitterte.

„Ist notiert!"

„Sei vorsichtig, Lara. Auch hier wird es Fallen geben, genau wie im Kongo", warnte Alister sie.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es nicht so wäre", erwiderte sie und rutschte weiter durch die Eishallen. Leider konnte sie sich nicht sehr an den kunstvollen Gebilden erfreuen, da sie ständig damit beschäftigt war nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren oder auszurutschen.

Nach einiger Zeit lernte Lara auf dem Eis zu gehen und so schlitterte sie durch das Gebäude. Schließlich kam sie in eine Halle voller Eisskulpturen in Formen von hübschen und leicht bekleideten Frauen, die alle in verschiedenen Positionen standen. Am Ende der Halle befand sich ein riesiges Tor, das mit asiatischen Zeichen verziert war und vor diesem Tor grübelte Branden Oates.

„Lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte Lara ihn und hielt sich an einer Wand fest, um nicht hinzufallen.

Branden drehte sich um. Er war nicht überrascht Lara hier anzutreffen. Das einzige, das beide überraschte, war, dass sie immer _zur gleichen Zeit_ am gleichen Ort waren.

„Hi", grüßte er zurück und wandte sich wieder dem Tor zu.

„Problem beim Öffnen?"

„Japp."

Lara trat neben ihn und musterte den verschlossenen Durchgang.

‚Finde einen Weg dieses Tor zu öffnen und sei deiner Begierde einen Schritt näher', stand dort geschrieben.

Der zweite Kristall war auch als ‚Stein der Begierde' bekannt. Sicher war der Spruch darauf gemünzt.

Lara sah sich in der Halle um. In der Mitte befand sich eine Druckplatte. Sie war nicht einmal getarnt oder versteckt. Wie konnte Branden das übersehen haben?

Sie trat auf diese zu und stellte sich darauf. Eigentlich erwartete sie, dass sich das Tor nun öffnete, doch nichts geschah.

„Das habe ich doch auch schon probiert", merkte Branden an, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Man braucht wahrscheinlich mehr Gewicht. Doch woher soll man das nehmen?"

„Wir könnten hier irgendwie einen Eisfelsen heraussprengen, der schwer genug ist", schlug Lara vor, doch Branden schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auch das habe ich schon probiert. Das Eis ist unzerstörbar, zumindest mit unseren Mitteln. Es sei denn du hast etwas Stärkeres als eine Granate zur Verfügung?"

„In der Tat, habe ich nicht", murmelte Lara zerstreut. Sie sah sich im Raum um. Außer ihr und Branden befanden sich hier nur noch die Statuen. Lara ging auf solch eine zu und versuchte sie zu sich zu ziehen, doch nichts geschah.

„Sie sind zu schwer", meinte Branden, der immer noch das Tor ansah.

„Sei nicht so ein Pessimist. Versuch mir lieber zu helfen", forderte ihn auf und zog immer noch an der Eisskulptur.

Branden drehte sich seufzend zu ihr um und ging auf sie zu, um ihr zu helfen. Doch auch gemeinsam bewegte sich die Figur keinen Zentimeter.

„Siehst du? Nichts zu machen", kommentierte Branden und ließ von der Statue ab.

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben…als das alles hier gebaut wurde, kannte man Granaten und Bulldozer schließlich noch nicht", sprach Lara ihre Gedanken laut aus. Dann kam ihr ein Geistesblitz. Sie zog aus ihrem Rucksack das Feuerzeug, dass ihr auch bei der Wette mit Crowe geholfen hatte.

„Keine Chance", meinte Branden. „Das ist kein normales Eis. Es schmilzt nicht."

Er hatte Recht. Das Feuer ließ das Eis im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kalt.

„Verflucht…", nuschelte sie abwesend. „Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben."

Branden ging wieder auf das Tor zu und starrte dieses an.

„Es kommt nicht nur auf das Gewicht an…", erklärte er, als er die Inschrift endlich entziffert hatte.

„Sondern?", hinterfragte Lara und trat neben ihn.

„Man muss friedliche Absichten haben…aber woher weiß das Tor, was wir wollen?"

„Hm…"

„Ist doch ganz klar", meldete sich Alisters Stimme. „Eure ganzen Waffen sind der Grund. Wahrscheinlich funktioniert es, wenn ihr das ganze Zeug ablegt."

„Hör mal, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ohne unsere Waffen auf die Platte stellen?", schlug sie an Branden gewandt vor.

„Ohne Waffen? Ja…vielleicht klappt es."

So legten beide Rucksack und Gurt neben die Platte. Es dauerte zehn Minuten bis beide alle Waffen, die sie bei sich trugen abgelegt hatten. Um einiges leichter stellten sie sich auf die Platte.

„Komm schon…", flüsterten beide an das Tor gewandt. Nach einigen Sekunden war ein Knarren zu hören und der Durchgang öffnete sich wirklich, wenn auch langsam. Doch sobald die schmale Öffnung groß genug war, schnappte Branden sich seine Sachen und sprintete los.

„Hey!", rief sie, wusste jedoch, dass er nicht hören würde und tat es ihm gleich.

Im nächsten Raum konnten sie schon in der Ferne ein Podest erkennen, auf dem der Kristall stehen würde. Zum Glück rutschte Branden aus, sodass Lara aufholen konnte. Es war ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, und als sie dem Kristall immer näher kamen…

KLATSCH.

Sie waren gegen etwas gerannt und lagen nun auf dem Boden. Lara rieb sich ihre Stirn, die als erstes den Schmerz hatte verspüren müssen. Beide standen auf, um zu prüfen, gegen was sie gelaufen waren, denn sehen konnte man nichts.

Laras Hände, die in dicken Handschuhen verpackt waren, trafen eine durchsichtige Wand.

„Eis…", stellte sie fest.

Branden schien sich nicht so viel Zeit wie Lara nehmen zu wollen. Er trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Eiswand, aber sie gab nicht nach. Auch seine Desert Eagle konnte dem Eis nichts anhaben. Die Kugel prallte ab.

Lara hatte dies schon geahnt und legte sich derweil ihre Ausrüstung wieder an.

„Das habt ihr jetzt davon! _Ohne_ Waffen habe ich gesagt!", meckerte Alister.

„Ja, das war unklug…", gab Lara zu.

„Scheiße!", rief Branden wütend und das Wort schallte in den Hallen wieder.

„Bitte, Branden. Das hier ist ein Tempel", merkte Lara ruhig an.

„So nah und doch so weit entfernt…", knirschte Branden und sah zu dem etwa fünfzig Meter entfernten Podium.

„Lara, ohne dich beunruhigen zu wollen, aber…wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass es auch hier Hindernisse geben würde…", mischte Zip sich ein.

„Ist diese Wand etwa kein Hindernis?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Ich meine…etwas Bedrohliches…"

„Du hast Recht…etwas, gegen das man kämpfen muss."

Da beide immer noch mit der Eiswand beschäftigt waren, hatten sie noch nicht die klaren Eisskulpturen im Raum bemerkt. Vier von denen befanden sich hier, je eine in einer Ecke. Es waren wie im vorherigen Raum leicht bekleidete Frauen, die so groß waren wie leibhaftige Menschen auch.

Keiner sah wie die Augen aller Statuen rot aufleuchteten. Sie begannen sich zu bewegen und sprangen lautlos von den Sockeln. Eine der Eis-Frauen schlich sich hinter Lara. Sie hob ihre Hand, die sich zu einer Klinge formte.

Lara sah immer noch grübelnd auf die Eiswand. Dann erkannte sie eine Spiegelung. Rasch drehte sie sich um und erkannte die lebendig gewordenen Skulptur.

„Da haben wir den Gegner, Zip", stellte sie fest.

Die Statue schlug zu, doch Lara wich aus und zog gleich ihre Waffen, um auf den Feind zu schießen, doch das schien die Statue wenig zu stören. Auch Branden hatte die lebendigen Eisfiguren bemerkt und den Kampf begonnen.

Lara ging einige Schritte zurück, während sie schoss und lief dabei einer zweiten Statue in die Arme, die sie von hinten um die Taille packte, damit ihre Mistreiterin Lara töten konnte. Das ließ sich Lara natürlich nicht gefallen; sie richtete ihre Waffen nach hinten, sodass sie am Kinn der zweiten Feindin hinter ihr anlagen, und schoss.

Anscheinend zeigten Kugeln aus der Nähe mehr Wirkung, denn die zweite Statue ließ Lara los und hielt sich das Kinn, durch das eben zwei Kugeln gedrungen waren. Lara duckte sich und rollte zur Seite, sodass der Angriff der ersten Skulptur fehlschlug.

Branden feuerte auf zwei Eis-Frauen, die auf ihn zu gingen. Er blieb ruhig, auch als er das leere Magazin wechselte, und verharrte mit den Schüssen, die den Feindinnen wenigstens ein wenig Schaden zuzufügen schien, denn um die getroffenen Stellen herum verteilten sich kleine Eissplitter.

„Aus der Nähe nützt es mehr!", riet Lara ihm, während auch sie weiterkämpfte.

„Danke für den Tipp", antwortete Branden und sprintete auf eine der Figuren zu, um ihr in die Schulter zu schießen, die daraufhin zersprang.

Die Skulpturen schienen erbost darüber, dass Lara und Branden einen Weg gefunden hatten, ihnen Schaden zuzufügen. Die erste Eis-Frau ging auf Lara zu, die auf sie schoss, doch für einen ernsthaften Schaden, war sie noch zu weit weg. Die Figur aus Eis riss ihren Mund auf, sodass spitze Reißzähne zum Vorschein kamen, doch viel gefährlicher war, dass aus dem Rachen der Feindin nun ein eisiger Atem drang, genau auf Lara zu, doch die wich geschickt aus.

„Ich kenne diese Figuren! Es sind Dienerinnen irgendeines nordischen Gottes und den Sagen zufolge kann ihr Atem alles zu Eis erstarren lassen!", erklärte Alister aufgeregt.

„Gut zu wissen", erwiderte Lara und wechselte die Munition. Mit den geladenen Waffen in den Händen rannte sie auf die erste der Skulpturen zu, die sich ihres Sieges sicher war und schon ihren Atem vorbereitete, doch in letzter Sekunde machte Lara einen Bogen um sie, um ihr aus der Nähe einen Schuss in den Rücken zu verpassen.

Die Kugel bildete ein Loch im Rumpf der Eis-Frau und Lara ließ es sich nicht nehmen noch acht zusätzliche Löcher durch ihren Körper zu schießen, sodass sich in diesem langsam feine Risse bildeten.

Die Skulptur wurde wütend, drehte sich um und öffnete ihren Mund, doch Lara brachte sich mit einem Seitwärts-Salto in Sicherheit. Sicher würde die Figur bald zerspringen und somit auch ein Problem.

Doch bevor Lara den entscheidenden Schlag ausführen konnte, wurde sie von der zweiten Statue von hinten gepackt, diesmal an den Armen, sodass Lara ihre Pistolen nicht nutzen konnte. Die erste Figur ging wutentbrannt auf Lara zu, packte sie am Hals, was Lara den Atem abschnürte, und öffnete zum wiederholten Mal ihren Mund, sodass Lara in den durchsichtigen Rachen blicken konnte.

Auch Branden hatte währenddessen mit Nummer drei und vier zu kämpfen, die ebenfalls nicht zögerten ihren Eis-Atem einzusetzen. Eine schwächelte schon und zeigte viele Risse. Er wartete, bis diese nah genug auf ihn zugetreten war. Mit der zu einer Klinge geformten Hand holte sie zum Schlag aus, doch vorher setzte Branden seine Waffe auf ihrer Brust an und schoss.

Die Eis-Frau zersprang in viele glitzernde Eiskristalle, die sich auf dem Boden verteilten. Er wich der anderen aus und erkannte nun, dass Lara in Gefahr war. Da die beiden es sich langsam angewöhnt hatten sich gelegentlich gegenseitig das Leben zu retten, eilte er ihr auch dieses Mal zur Hilfe.

Als er nah genug war, schoss er auf den Arm der Skulptur, die Lara würgte. Der Arm war von der Statue abgetrennt und der Überrest, der Lara immer noch würgte, zersprang nach einigen Sekunden.

Lara atmete kräftig ein und aus, während Branden sich der nun einarmigen Eis-Figur zuwandte. Einige wohlplatzierte Schüsse genügten, um auch diese in viele tausend Teile zerspringen zu lassen.

Die Statue, die Lara festhielt, riss ihren Mund auf, um ihren Atem anzuwenden, doch bevor er von der eisigen Brise erwischt wurde, rollte er sich gekonnt zur Seite, sprintete zu der Skulptur, um ihr mit gutgewählten Schüssen beide Arme abspenstig zu machen. Lara war wieder frei und zog ihre Waffen hervor, um der Figur den Garaus zu machen.

„Lara, du musst-", begann Zips panische Stimme.

„Jetzt nicht!", brachte Lara ihn zum Schweigen, während sie und Branden den Kampf mit den übrig gebliebenen Statuen aufnahmen.

„Aber-"

„Zip, du siehst doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin!", fauchte Lara, die damit zu tun hatte nicht von dem Eisatem eingefroren zu werden.

Branden wandte sich wieder der Skulptur zu, die noch beide Arme besaß. Diese formte sie zugleich zu zwei Klingen und ging mit diesen auf Branden los. Er wich ihr aus, steckte seine Waffe weg, um Flickflacks zu schlagen, sodass er letztendlich hinter der Eis-Frau stand. Ohne zu Zögern schoss er ihr den eisigen Rücken, wo sich Risse bildeten. Er tauschte das leere Magazin gegen ein geladenes und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Als er wieder schießen konnte, attackierte er die Feindin erneut, nun mit Schüssen in ihren Kopf. Sie wurde wütend und setzte ihren Atem ein, dem Branden ausweichen wollte, doch der Atem berührte seine Schuhe, auf denen sich sogleich eine Eisschicht bildete, die ihn an den Boden kettete.

Grinsend wollte die Figur Branden vernichten und holte mit ihrem Klingen-Arm aus, doch Branden schoss einfach weiter und kurz bevor die Klinge seinen Hals berührte, zersprang auch die dritte Skulptur und mit ihr das Eis an Brandens Schuhen.

„Lara, hör doch zu!"

„Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, Zip: Ich kämpfe zum wiederholten Male um mein Leben", meinte Lara genervt, als sie sich zur Seite rollte.

Da die Figur keine Arme mehr besaß, konnte sie nur noch ihren Eis-Atem anwenden. Doch mit der Zeit ging ihr auch dieser aus. Als die Figur endlich aus der Puste war, nutzte Lara die Gelegenheit, schnellte auf sie zu und schoss drei Mal dahin, wo Menschen ihr Herz hatten. Auch diese Statur zersprang und hinterließ viele kleine Splitter.

Lara steckte die Waffen weg und wollte erst einmal in Ruhe nach Luft schnappen.

„Lara, der Kristall!", rief Zip nun und jetzt erkannte Lara, dass die Eis-Wand verschwunden und Branden losgerannt war. Sogleich folgte Lara ihm und sprintete los.

Als sie ihm nahe genug war, warf sie sich kurzerhand an ihn, sodass beide zu Boden stürzten. Lara stand auf, doch Branden packte sie am Fußgelenk und zog sie zurück. Schnell stand er wieder auf, genau wie Lara und rannte auf das Podest zu.

Noch nie waren Lara fünfzig Meter so weit vorgekommen. Sie lief und lief, doch die Strecke schien nicht weniger zu werden. Als beide das Podium erreichten, wollten beide den Kristall schnappen, sie streckten schon ihre Hände aus, während sie rannten, doch – da war kein Kristall mehr.

Kapitel 13 Ende

Waren die Action-Szenen annehmbar:-o


	14. Überraschungen

Es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. :-) Hier nun ein Kapitel mit etwas weniger Action, aber so was muss es schließlich auch geben. ;-) Der Titel ist schlicht, um ehrlich zu sein langweilig, aber ich habe mir bei so vielen Kapiteln Mühe mit den Titeln gegeben, jetzt ist mal wieder was Einfallsloses dran. ;-)

Kapitel 14 – Überraschungen

Grönland, Ein Eistempel, 15:15 Uhr

Beide flogen auf die Nase, doch immer noch zu verwirrt, um den Schmerz zu spüren. Lara sah in ihre Hand, in der sich kein Kristall befand. Doch auch in der von Branden war das gesuchte Artefakt nicht.

„Also, was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte, Lara…der Kristall ist weg", erläuterte Zip mit bitterem Unterton.

„Ja…ja, das habe ich auch gerade bemerkt…", antwortete sie immer noch verwirrt.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Branden und stand auf, um nach einem Hinweis zu suchen.

„Zip, wo genau ist der Kristall?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Weg", gab Zip knapp zurück.

„Weg?"

„Weg."

„Aber die Schwingungen-"

„-sind auch weg", unterbrach Zip. „Das wollte ich dir ja schon bei eurem Kampf gegen die Statuen sagen."

„Anscheinend haben wir es hier mit einem klugen Gegner zu tun", stellte Lara fest und sah sich um. Sie betrachtete das Podest, auf dem nun kein Kristall mehr lag. Doch stattdessen glänzte ihr eine Münze entgegen. „Was haben wir denn hier?", fragte sie und nahm das Goldstück in die Hand.

Darauf eingeprägt waren, von einem Lorbeerkranz umrahmt, die Buchstaben EJK.

„EJK?", murmelte sie.

„EJK?", wiederholte Alister laut.

„Ja, wie man hier sieht", bejahte Lara und hielt die Münze dichter an die Kamera ihres Headsets. „Wieso?"

„EJK…und dieser Lorbeerkranz…das steht für Ernest Jeremy Kieron!", erklärte Alister erregt.

„Von dem habe ich gehört…ist das nicht so ein stinkreicher Museumsboss?", wollte Zip wissen.

„Ja, er besitzt einige Museen. Vor ein paar Monaten war in London eine Sammlung südamerikanischer Schätze ausgestellt, aber allein mit diesen Ausstellungen verdient man keine Millionen. Alle wissen, dass er im Hintergrund illegalen Geschäften nachgeht, aber das kann ihm natürlich keiner nachweisen", erläuterte Alister düster.

„Ja, ich habe auch schon von ihm gehört", meldete sich Lara zu Wort. „Ich war einmal bei einer seiner Museumseröffnungen in…Italien. Allerdings bin ich ihm nicht persönlich begegnet, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Er zieht es vor anonym zu bleiben. So wie es sich für einen Kriminellen gehört", meinte Alister bösartig.

„Bist du irgendwie mit diesem Kerl verfeindet oder wieso scheinst du ihn so zu hassen?", erkundigte sich Zip.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache!", unterbrach Alister.

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ich werde es trotzdem herausfinden… Eine Sekunde, da ruft gerade jemand an", meldete er.

„Mit wem telefoniert Zip?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Mit Silas Diamantes", antwortete Alister. Lara schluckte. Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht holte sie ein. „Mal schauen, was er diesmal über dich wissen will…"

„Was meinst du?"

„Heute morgen hat er angerufen und danach gefragt, welches deine Lieblingsblumen sind. Wir haben gesagt, die Venusfliegenfalle. Danach wollte er wissen, ob du auch noch eine nicht-fleischfressende Blume kennst, die du gern magst. Also haben wir gesagt weiße Lilien, weil du im Sommer immer das Haus damit dekorieren lässt", sprach Alister.

‚Deshalb lag die Madonnen-Lilie auf dem Brief…', ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Wie charmant von ihm, deswegen die beiden anzurufen. Es zeugte von viel Feingefühl, ihr so eine Geste zu hinterlassen. Sie fühlte sich unwillkürlich geschmeichelt und hatte den Drang Silas das auszurichten.

„Sag mal, Alister", begann sie, „warum hast du so einen Groll auf diesen … Kieron?"

„Weil…weil…weil er meine Theorie, die ich in meiner Doktor-Arbeit vertrete, als hirnrissig bezeichnet hat…!", schmollte er.

„Du meist, dass alles auf der Welt miteinander zusammenhängt?"

„Genau. Er und sein hochnäsiges Gefolge können mich mal am A-"

„Alles klar, Lara. Komm wieder nach England. Bis wir herausgefunden haben, wo dieser Kristall nun ist, wird es wohl etwas dauern", hörte sie Zips Stimme unterbrechen.

„In Ordnung. Bitte organisiere, dass auch Silas dorthin kommt", bat Lara.

„Diamantes? Aber wieso?"

„Ich habe etwas mit ihm zu bereden", meinte Lara knapp.

„Okay…wird gemacht", versprach Zip.

„Danke."

Lara wandte sich wieder Branden zu, der über sein Headset in ein Gespräch mit Uma vertieft zu seien schien. Doch nach ein paar Minuten beendete er dieses und sah Lara an.

„Also dann…bis irgendwann mal…irgendwo…bin mir sicher, dass ich dir den zweiten Kristall vor der Nase wegschnappen werde", verabschiedete er sich mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen, das Lara nicht verstand.

„Warum so nervös?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Nervös? Du bildest dir etwas ein."

„So, tue ich das?"

„Ja. Also dann, man sieht sich!"

Er verließ die große Halle und Lara sah ihm nach. Bei dieser Begegnung hatte sich Branden so anders verhalten und das verwirrte sie. Was war auf einmal mit ihm los? Was hatte sich an seiner Situation geändert?

England, Surrey , Croft Manor, 08:34 Uhr

Ein schrilles Piepen erfüllte Laras Schlafzimmer. Schlaftrunken holte Lara mit dem Arm aus, um den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als dies getan war, drehte sie sich wieder um und öffnete behutsam ihre Augen.

Neben ihr lag Silas, der anscheinend noch schlief. Lara musste lächeln und schmiegte sich an seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Es war zu Anfang schwierig gewesen mit der Situation umzugehen. Beiden war die Lage sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen und genau deshalb hatten sie in der ersten Woche sehr viel geredet.

Lara hatte weder Zip Alister, noch Winston von der Sache erzählt. Fürs Erste hatte sie das alles für sich behalten wollen. Doch als Silas ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war das eine ziemlicher Überraschung für Lara gewesen.

Sie hatte einige Tage darüber nachdenken müssen, doch seine liebevolle Art, mit der ihr aufmerksam immer wieder kleine Freuden machte hatte sie verzaubert und so kam es, dass Lara seine Liebe nun erwiderte.

Die drei hatten sehr gestaunt, als Lara ihnen dies mitteilte. Sie hielten es für einen schlechten April-Scherz, doch als Lara Zip endlich klarmachen konnte, dass Dezember war und nicht April, hatte auch er ihr endlich Glauben geschenkt.

Es war ein entspanntes Zusammenleben in Croft Manor. Alle verstanden sich gut und freuten sich auf die kommende Weihnachtszeit. Natürlich forschte man bezüglich des Kristalls weiter. Silas hatte zwar angeboten, Zip und Alister von anderen Spezialisten helfen zu lassen, doch das lehnte Lara dankbar ab. Die beiden haben sie schließlich noch nie enttäuscht und das Einmischen von anderen würde sie nur stören.

Sie spürte wie Silas sanft über ihren Oberarm strich.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Dir auch", erwiderte Lara und sah ihm in die Augen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Natürlich, schließlich lagst du ja neben mir", antwortete er.

Lara liebte solche Anmerkungen. Jetzt, wo sie Silas hatte, wollte sie keinen anderen mehr und all ihre vorherigen Beziehungen kamen ihr fehlgeschlagen vor.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Heute wird das Haus weihnachtlich dekoriert. Lass uns Winston helfen", schlug sie gut gelaunt vor.

„Warum eigentlich nicht", meinte er.

„Schön, dann lass uns aufstehen und duschen", schlug sie vor und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg ins anliegende Badezimmer.

Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche, um sich dort das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Zwar hatte Lara auch einen Koch beschäftigt, der jedoch meist kunstvolle Menüs herzauberte, die Lara nicht jeden Tag saß, sodass sie den Küchenchef nur sporadisch brauchte.

Zudem war Zip ebenfalls sehr gut darin Speisen zuzubereiten, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah. Kochen war seine heimliche Leidenschaft, von der alle Bewohner von Croft Manor in letzter Zeit profitierten.

Heute zogen die beiden jedoch ein schlichtes Essen vor, das sie sich auch selbst vorbereiten konnten.

Nachdem sie beim Kaffee trinken und Zeitungslesen genug gefrühstückt hatten, wollte Silas noch kurz ein paar geschäftliche Dinge regeln, was Lara nutzte, um Zip und Alister einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

„Guten Morgen, Alister", begrüßte sie lächelnd den Historiker, der schon an seinem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek über seinen Büchern brütete.

„Morgen…", gab er gedankenverloren zurück.

„Schon so früh am Arbeiten?"

„Na ja, man hat's nicht leicht…", gab Alister zurück. So wie sie diesen ‚Bücherwurm' kannte, wollte er lieber weiterarbeiten.

„Dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Erfolg", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und verließ die Bibliothek wieder.

Danach suchte sie Zip auf, der allerdings noch nicht wach war.

Er schlief seelenruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzend, mit dem Kopf auf einem angebissenen Stück Pizza, das als Rest auf einem Teller ruhte. Neben dem üblichen Chaos fiel Lara ein Foto auf, das unter dem Teller eingeklemmt war. Sie zog dies heraus und musterte es.

Darauf zu sehen war Zip, sein Arm um eine junge Frau gelegt, die der braunen Haut, den gleichfarbigen Augen und den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren zufolge aus dem Süden kommen könnte.

Die Frau trug eine Jeans und ein ärmelloses rotes T-Shirt, wodurch Lara ihre Oberarme auffielen.

Sie hatte dort die gleichen Tatoos wie Zip, nämlich Strichcodes wie man sie auf Produkten in Geschäften fand. Zip und die Frau schienen gut gelaunt und dem Hintergrund zufolge waren sie gerade in einem Club.

Ein Grunzen zeigte Lara, dass der Techniker erwachte. Er nahm seinen Kopf von der Pizza und nun sah Lara, dass auf Zips linker Gesichtshälfte Tomate, Käse und Salami klebten.

„Mein Gott, Zip! Du siehst ja ekelhaft aus!", rutschte es ihr heraus.

„Danke…", erwiderte er grimmig und entfernte mit einer Unterhose, die auf seiner Stuhllehne lag, die Essensreste.

„Entschuldige…hast du denn so sehr nachgeforscht?", erkundigte sie sich freundlich.

„Ja, das habe ich", antwortete Zip.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Sag mal, wer ist diese Frau?", wollte sie wissen und hielt ihm das Foto entgegen. Zip riss es ihr sofort aus der Hand und lehnte es gegen einen seiner Monitore.

„Das ist…Uma", gab er leise zu.

„Das ist Uma?", wiederholte Lara und warf noch einen Blick auf das Bild. So sah also die Frau aus, die Branden Oates im Hintergrund half…und die wahrscheinlich mit ihm liiert war, wie Lara es aufgrund von Brandens bisherigen Äußerungen über seine technische Assistentin vermutete.

Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Dingen in Zips Obhut war das Foto in einem erstaunlich guten Zustand. Dies war der eindeutige Beweis, dass Zip seiner gescheiterten Beziehung immer noch hinterher trauerte.

Sie bemitleidete ihn in Gedanken dafür.

„Ja, das sind wir, als wir in Chicago für…als wir für jemanden gearbeitet haben. Ein paar Tage später wurden wir festgenommen…Uma musste noch ein paar Monate länger sitzen, weil sie einen Polizisten die Nase gebrochen und mir den Kiefer ausgerenkt hat."

„Warum hat sie einem Polizisten die Nase gebrochen und dir den Kiefer ausgerenkt?", fragte Lara etwas schockiert.

„Wir haben in der Zeit viel gestritten…als dann das Urteil gefallen ist, haben wir noch ein letztes Mal gezankt…sie war so wütend auf mich, dass sie sich auf mich stürzen wollte, um mich zu verprügeln und davon hat sie sich nicht abhalten lassen, das musste auch der Polizist lernen…", erzählte Zip. „Sie war immer so zärtlich…", schwelgte er in Erinnerung und legte seine Hand auf seinen Unterkiefer.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", antwortete sie ungläubig. „Wie sieht's mit den Nachforschungen aus?"

„Ziemlich aussichtslos…", erklärte Zip trüb.

„Ich weiß, ihr schafft das", ermutigte sie ihn. „Und bitte tu mir einen Gefallen, Zip: Dusch dich."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie Zips Räumlichkeiten wieder und ging in die Eingangshalle, wo Winston schon die Kisten mit der Dekoration ordnete.

„Einen guten Morgen, Lara", grüßte er sie.

„Ihnen auch, Winston." Lächelnd gesellte sie sich zu ihm. „Da sind wir wohl ein paar Tage beschäftigt", meinte sie und musterte die vielen Kartons.

„Ja, das werden wir wohl, so wie jedes Jahr."

Beide schmunzelten.

„Silas wird auch helfen", erläuterte sie kurz.

„Man kann nie genug helfende Hände haben. Sie sind sehr glücklich mit ihm, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete sie lächelnd. Es stimmte, seitdem sie mit Silas eine Beziehung begonnen hatte, war sie sehr froh und gut gelaunt. Wie sehr Liebe doch die Welt eines jeden verändern konnte.

„Das freut mich", gab Winston ehrlich zu, woraufhin Lara noch mehr grinste.

„Lassen Sie uns nun mit dem Dekorieren anfangen…wo ist noch gleich mein liebster Weihnachtsstern?", fragte Lara fröhlich und öffnete eine der vielen Kisten, um darin zu stöbern.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und im Haus trafen zuhauf die Einladungen auf Weihnachtsfeiern ein, die Lara nicht einmal öffnete, denn sie verbrachte die Weihnachtszeit lieber mit ihren Lieben und nicht mit hochnäsigen Menschen, die Champagner tranken. 

Auch Silas war ihrer Meinung und lehnte alle Einladungen ohne Umschweife ab.

Gerade saß sie wie jeden Morgen mit Silas am Frühstückstisch, im nun leicht geschmückten Esszimmer, denn alle im Haus waren mit der Schlichtheit zufrieden.

„Ich werde heute mit dem Schwimmtraining fortfahren", erwiderte Lara auf Silas' Frage, was sie heute vorhabe, denn er musste heute geschäftlich nach London. Seit einigen Tagen spezialisierte sie ihre Übungen auf den Pool.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß", begann er den Abschied. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Er küsste sie und stand auf, um das Haus zu verlassen. Lara wählte in Gedanken ein Dessous für die heutige Nacht aus, als sie auf die Titelseite der Zeitung sah und stockte.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Lara sah mehrmals hin, legte sie Zeitung weg und zog sie wieder hervor, bis sie es endlich glaubte.

Da auf der Titelseite sah sie ein Farbfoto eines silbern schimmernden Kristalls. Er sah dem gesuchten Artefakt erstaunlich ähnlich, aber es schien so unmöglich.

Sie wandte ihren Blick der Schlagzeile zu.

_**Ausstellung asiatischer Schätze in London**_

_Ein wahres Weihnachtsgeschenk für alle Londoner: Ernest Jeremy Kieron kündigte an, er wolle in einigen Tagen die sehr erfolgreiche Tour der Ausstellung wertvoller Artefakte aus Asien nach London bringen. Dies kommt für alle Verantwortlichen unerwartet, denn als nächstes Ziel war New York in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika geplant. Kieron begründet die spontane Entscheidung damit, dass er sich nach England, seiner Heimat, sehne._

_Die Tournee der Ausstellung hat sich schon in Deutschland, Frankreich und Belgien als überaus erfolgreich gezeigt. Exklusiv in London ist in der englischen Ausstellung nun aber ein alter Kristall, der aus der Mongolei stammen soll, zu bewundern. (s. Foto)_

_Kieron gab zu, dass er auf diese Errungenschaft besonders stolz sei. Weitere Details zu der Ausstellung finden sie auf Seite 2._

„Das gibt's doch nicht…", murmelte Lara immer noch etwas verwirrt

* * *

„Kann nicht sein!", stießen Zip und Alister hervor, als Lara ihnen den Artikel vor Augen hielt. 

„Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber es stimmt. Auch im Fernsehen redet man nur noch über diese Ausstellung", erklärte Lara ernst.

„Da reißen wir uns den A-, ich meine da arbeiten wir so hart, ohne Ergebnis und die Lösung finden wir dann in der Zeitung, wo sie jeder lesen kann!", meckerte Zip.

„Ärgern wir uns nicht darüber. Wir brauchen einen Plan", entschied Lara und beide stimmten zu.

„Also, die Ausstellungseröffnung findet am zweiundzwanzigsten statt, nicht wahr? Das ist in drei Tagen…ich denke dort hin zu kommen, ist kein großes Problem. Du musst nur deine Kontakte spielen lassen und schon hast du die Einladung. Wenn du es unauffällig drehst, könntest du den Kristall doch entwenden, oder?", schlug Alister nachdenklich vor.

„Hm…die werden sicher nicht mit Sicherheit geizen", warf Zip ein. „Auf jeden Fall musst du das alles abziehen, wenn nicht die ganzen Menschenmassen den Kristall angaffen."

„Kieron hebt sich den Höhepunkt immer bis kurz vorm Ende der Veranstaltung auf. Du musst vorher einfach schon den Kristall stehlen."

„Stehlen? Das würde doch zu sehr auffallen", argumentierte Lara. „Vielleicht würden sie alle Gäste überprüfen und wir haben die Macht dieses Kieron ja schon kennengelernt. Ich denke, mit einem Austausch wäre es getan."

„Ja, das stimmt. Also schön, wo findet das ganze statt? Ich suche schon mal die Pläne der Räumlichkeiten heraus, damit wir uns auskennen. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch aufspüren, wo der Kristall platziert wird", versprach Zip.

„Wunderbar", lobte Lara. „Dann macht euch mal an die Arbeit!"

„Und was machst du?", wollte Zip ironisch wissen.

„Ich suche mir schon mal ein Abendkleid heraus", erwiderte Lara im gleichen Ton. „Man weiß ja nie, wen man trifft."

Kapitel 14 Ende


	15. Diebin im Kleid

Natürlich gibt es auch hier keine Schleichwerbung. #g# In diesem Kapitel begrüßen wir die Hauptfigur aus einer anderen Geschichte von mir sozusagen als Gaststar. Es ist die Dame, die Lara auf der Toilette trifft. :-) 

Ich hoffe dank Korrektur lesen habe ich Wiederholungen und unfeinere Ausdrucksweisen eliminiert. Es ist bald null Uhr und ich bin schon ein wenig müde. Aber das Schreiben hat mich wenigstens von meiner Traurigkeit abgehalten.

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 15 – Diebin im Kleid

England, London, Ausstellung asiatischer Schätze, 21:23 Uhr

Der schwarze Porsche Carrera hielt vor der Galerie, wo viele Reporter und Journalisten versuchten die Gäste in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln oder ein gutes Foto von eingeladenen Prominenten zu ergattern.

Silas stieg aus dem Auto aus, gab einem Parkwächter vertrauensvoll seinen Autoschlüssel und bekam dafür ein Kärtchen mit einer Nummer. Lara öffnete die Wagentür des Beifahrersitzes, woraufhin Silas charmant ihre Hand ergriff und sie so aus dem Porsche geleitete.

Sie trug einen dunkelvioletten Pelzmantel – natürlich Kunstpelz, denn Lara war eine entschiedene Gegnerin von sinnloser Tiertötung – und Pumps in der selben Farbe. Eine lilafarbene Haarspange band die vorderen Strähnen ihres Haares auf dem Hinterkopf zusammen. Sie hatte die Klammer auf einer ihrer archäologischen Expeditionen in Peru gefunden. Erstaunlicherweise wirkte die Spange wie neu und nicht einige Hundert Jahre alt, so wie es in Wirklichkeit war. In der Hand hielt sie eine ebenfalls violette Handtasche, in der sich unter anderem auch eine Waffe und eine Fälschung des Kristalls befand.

Unter dem schwarzen Mantel trug Silas einen gleichfarbigen Smoking. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und zusammen schritten sie auf sie Galerie zu.

„Miss Croft, wer ist der Mann an ihrer Seite?"

„Haben Sie in letzter Zeit eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht?"

„In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Mister Kieron?"

„Was sagen Sie zur globalen Erwärmung?"

Ungeachtet der wissbegierigen Reporter, die sie fotografierten und filmten, gingen sie den Weg zum Eingang entlang. Am Eingang bat ein Bediensteter um die Einladung, die Silas ihm daraufhin entgegenhielt. Diese zu ergattern war wie erwartet nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen. Nachdem der Angestellte überzeugt war, ließ er sie passieren.

Sie traten in die warme Eingangshalle, wo ein weiterer Bediensteter höflich die Mäntel der beiden entgegennahm und Silas ein weiteres Kärtchen mit einer Nummer gab. Als Lara ihren Kunstpelz auszog, kam ihr lilafarbenes Kleid zum Vorschein. Es war knielang und schulterfrei; die Ärmel reichten bis zu den Ellenbogen.

Danach betraten sie die Galerie, in der sich viele Menschen tummelten, die halbherzige Blicke auf die Artefakte warfen, Champagner tranken und sich unterhielten, um sich gegenseitig auf ihre Besitztümer eifersüchtig zu machen.

„Mister Diamantes! Was für eine Überraschung Sie hier zu treffen!", hörten sie eine männliche Stimme, die einem Älteren gehörte, der mit seiner Begleitung auf Lara und Silas zutrat.

„Guten Abend, Mister Meyer", begrüßte Silas ihn. „Darf ich vorstellen, meine Partnerin Lara Croft", erklärte er den beiden.

„Angenehm", erwiderte Lara und reichten beiden die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Ich bin Alfred Meyer und das hier ist meine Frau Susan", stellte er sich und seine Begleitung vor. „Sagen Sie, Mister Diamantes, was meinen Sie mit Partnerin?"

„Nun ja…wir sind ein Paar", erläuterte Silas.

Meyer und seine Frau wirkten erstaunt.

„Das freut mich für Sie!", gab Meyer schließlich erfreut zu.

Lara wusste, dass er auf Silas' ehemalige Frau anspielte. Doch diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei und die beiden waren zusammen glücklich.

„Ein wunderschönes Kleid haben Sie, Miss Croft", machte Susan Meyer ihr ein Kompliment.

„Vielen Dank. Das kann ich nur zurückgeben", erwiderte Lara, obwohl sie das geblümte Kleid mit den Puffärmeln in Wahrheit grausig fand.

Lara und Silas waren fast eine halbe Stunde lang in ein Gespräch mit den Meyers verwickelt. Danach schlenderten sie noch einige Zeit auf der Feier umher, unterhielten sich mit vielen anderen Gästen und tranken etwas vom angebotenen Champagner. Lara inspizierte die Halle gründlich, damit sie bei ihrem Vorhaben nicht den falschen Weg einschlug. Als sie sich sicher war, welchen Pfad sie zu nehmen hatte, entschied sie sich ihren Plan nun zu verwirklichen.

„Ich muss mich etwas frisch machen", entschuldigte Lara sich bei Silas und den fünf anderen Gesprächspartnern, um danach wirklich erst die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Natürlichen war der Bereich für die Damen sehr gut besucht. Lara öffnete die Tür und trat in den kunstvoll eingerichteten Raum.

Zunächst überprüfte sie ihr Aussehen. Eine Strähne fiel mittlerweile aus ihrer Frisur, doch das störte sie nicht. Danach suchte sie eine der Kabinen auf, um diese zu nutzen. Als dies getan war, wusch sie sich die Hände und nahm aus ihrer Handtasche den Kajal-Stift, um die dünnen schwarzen Striche unter ihrem Auge aufzutragen.

Eine hübsche junge Frau in einem roten Cocktailkleid mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen trat neben sie, um ihren Mascara aufzufrischen. Das wollte auch Lara tun, doch leider hatte sie die Wimperntusche nicht dabei.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sprach Lara an die junge Frau gewandt. „Wäre es möglich, dass Sie mir kurz ihren Mascara leihen?"

„Natürlich", bejahte sie lächelnd und hielt Lara die Wimperntusche entgegen. „Sagen Sie, mit wem sind Sie hier?", wollte die junge Frau wissen.

„Mit meinem Liebsten", erwiderte Lara kess.

„Haben Sie ein Glück", seufzte die junge Frau.

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, mein Freund muss heute arbeiten. Das ist anscheinend wichtiger für ihn als ich", antwortete sie verärgert.

„Oh, das ist schade. Mit wem sind Sie denn sonst hier?"

„Mit meinem besten Freund. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir wie ein Paar wirken. Er ist schwul", meinte sie schlicht.

„Na ja, das ist besser als allein aufzutauchen", ermutigte Lara sie.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es das", murmelte sie.

„Einen schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete Lara sich, als sie den Mascara aufgetragen hatte.

„Ihnen auch", wünschte die junge Frau und so ließ Lara sie in der Toilette allein.

Unauffällig schlängelte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen und war schließlich in einer kleinen Nebengalerie, in der weniger interessante Schätze ausgestellt waren. Außer Lara befand sich hier nur noch eine ältere Dame, die mit ihrem Monokel kritisch die Artefakte beäugte und Unverständliches murmelte.

Lara heuchelte Interesse an den Steinen und Sandhäufchen, bis auch die Alte endlich verschwand und sie nun ihr eigentliches Ziel anvisieren konnte.

FÜR UNBEFUGTE UNZUGÄNGLICH, warnte ein Schild an der Tür, durch die sie beabsichtigte zu treten. Natürlich gab Lara vor, den Hinweis nicht zu sehen und öffnete die Tür, als sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sie dabei sah.

Sie trat in einen stilvoll eingerichteten Flur mit weißen Bodenplatten, in denen man sich spiegeln konnte. Es gab viele Türen, von denen sie hoffte, dass niemand aus ihnen heraustrat und sie entdeckte.

Um Geräusche, und somit Aufmerksamkeit, zu vermeiden zog sie sich die Schuhe aus und legte sie hinter eine Topfpflanze neben ihr. Sorgsam nahm sie aus ihrer Handtasche einen Halter für eine Waffe, den sie sich um das Bein schnürte. In diesem platzierte sie ihre gute, alte 9mm. Zudem nahm sie einen Pocket-PC aus der Tasche, auf dem sie den Lageplan des Gebäudes überprüfte. Sie musste nur in den Fahrstuhl steigen, zwei Stockwerke nach oben fahren und dort strikt nach Links gehen, um am Ende des Ganges den Raum zu erreichen, in dem sich der Kristall befand.

Danach würde sie den Raum wieder verlassen, in dem sie ein Stockwerk tiefer ging und dort am Balkon, der genau vor dem Fahrstuhl liegen würde, nach unten in den Garten des Gebäudes klettern, um von dort wieder auf die Feier zu finden und diese mit Silas zu verlassen. Zwar würde sich der ein oder andere wundern, weshalb Lara keine Schuhe mehr trug, doch das war ihre geringste Sorge.

Auf ihr Headset hatte sie diesmal verzichtet. Unterhaltungen würden sie nur ablenken oder bemerkbar machen. Außerdem war sie ja schließlich nicht vollkommen von Zip und Alister abhängig.

Den kleinen Pocket-PC steckte sie in ihren BH, wo er garantiert nicht verloren ging. Die Handtasche fand an ihre Hüfte geklemmt Platz, von ihrem Slip gehalten. Zu Hause hatte sie diese Art des Transportes schon ausprobiert und es hatte gut funktioniert.

Vorsichtig schlich Lara sich voran. Das feine Nylon, aus dem ihre Strümpfe bestanden, dämpfte ihre Schritte sehr gut. An die Wand gedrückt glitt sie zu einer Abbiegung heran. Zum Glück wachten dort, wie sich nach einem vorsichtigen Blick herausstellte, keine Angestellten von Kieron.

Da die Ausstellung nur einige Wochen in London verweilte, machte man sich keine Mühe Kameras zu installieren – ganz zu Laras Glück.

Sie schlich weiter und spähte am Ende das Ganges um die nächste Ecke. Vor einem Süßigkeiten-Automaten standen zwei Männer mit Waffen in den Händen. Beide waren muskulös; der eine hatte eine Glatze, der andere hatte kurzes blondes Haar.

„Warum kriegt man in diesem Scheiß-Laden nicht mal einen Knickers?", polterte der Kahlköpfige und trat geräuschvoll gegen die Maschine.

„Beruhig dich, Mann. Es ist nicht die einzige Knickers-Maschine. Wir suchen uns einfach eine andere", schlug der Blonde vor.

„Ja, meinetwegen. Blöde Nachtschicht…und das nur wegen altem Plunder…"

„Immerhin wird's gut bezahlt. Wer würde schon diesen Schrott stehlen? Ist doch lächerlich…"

Zusammen meckerten sie noch eine Weile, bis ihre Stimmen in der Ferne verschwunden waren. Nun wusste Lara, dass sie es nicht mit Profis zu tun hatte und das würde die Sache erheblich erleichtern.

Vorsichtig trat sie in den Gang, den eben noch die beiden Wachmänner eingenommen hatten. Sie sah wie in der Lade des Automaten der gewünschte Knickers lag. Gern hätte Lara den Schokoriegel genommen, doch leider gab es nun Wichtigeres.

Sie schlich weiter und fand schließlich den gesuchten Fahrstuhl vor. Diesen betrat sie und betätigte den Knopf, der die Nummer vier trug. In dem schwachbeleuchteten Flur konnte Lara schon hören, dass einige Wachleute näher kamen. Schnell trat sie aus dem Fahrstuhl und versteckte sich hinter einer Annsammlung von hochgewachsenen Pflanzen in kunstvollen Töpfen. Sie duckte sich und hoffte, dass die Wächter sie nicht bemerkten.

„Dann nur noch eine Prise Salz dazugeben und zehn Minuten aufkochen lassen. Ein Gedicht!", sprach einer der drei Männer, die an Lara vorbeischritten.

„Ich habe bisher immer etwas Rosmarin hinzugegeben", antwortete ein anderer.

„Das habe ich noch nie probiert. Aber Curry kann auch nicht schaden", versicherte ein Dritter.

Im schwachen Licht erkannte Lara die muskulösen Formen der Bösewichte. Lara wollte kaum glauben, dass sie übers Kochen sprachen. Sie gingen an Laras Versteck vorbei, bis auf einen, der abrupt stehen blieb.

„Hey, ist da etwas?", fragte der erste und deutete auf die Pflanzen, hinter denen Lara sich verbarg.

„Woll'n mal sehen", erwiderte ein anderer und streckte die Hand nach den Blättern aus.

Laras Herz begann wild zu pochen und ihr Puls zu rasen. Sie legte ihre Hand schon an ihre Waffe, bereit zum Angriff, als –

„Hey, Leute!", rief ein anderer Mann, der aus einem Raum gegenüber lugte. „Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wer gerade 3:1 gewinnt!"

Der Wächter wandte sich von den Pflanzen ab.

„Wer?", hinterfragte er.

„Schaut es euch an!", forderte der vierte sie grinsend auf.

„Wir haben Schicht", wehrte einer ab.

„Ach, schaut nur kurz rein, da ist doch nichts bei! Jetzt kommt!"

Dem folgten die drei und ließen Lara hinter den Pflanzen allein. Einer sah noch einmal misstrauisch auf die Gewächse, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Lara atmete erleichtert auf und verließ ihr Versteck wieder. Sie sah auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges, von dem es keine Abzweigungen mehr gab. Noch einmal sah sie zur geschlossenen Tür neben sich, hinter der die Wachmänner wild grölten.

Ungeachtet dessen tapste sie lautlos geradeaus. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter und schob die Tür nach vorn. Es war ein kleiner Raum, in dem auf einem Podest, in ein blaues Kissen eingebettet, der Kristall lag. Sorgsam musterte sie den Raum. Es schien keine weiteren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu geben.

Nachdem dies auch ein Scanning des Raums durch den Pocket-PC ergeben hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass sie den Kristall berühren konnte. Sie trat an das Podest heran und streckte ihre Hand aus, doch –

„Keine Bewegung!", brüllte eine männliche Stimme und ehe sie sich versah, ertönten zwei Schüsse, von denen einer Laras Oberarm streifte. Sie hielt sich die schmerzende Wunde und sah auf die drei Männer, die sich eben noch übers Kochen unterhalten hatten.

Jetzt bemerkte sie auch ihren Fehler: Sie hatte leichtsinnig die Tür offen gelassen. Natürlich hatte man sie so leicht bei ihrem Vorhaben sehen können.

„Sie dachten wohl, wir merken nichts?", schrie ein anderer.

‚Ja', dachte Lara, entschied sich jedoch dies nicht laut auszusprechen.

„Bitte nehmen Sie ihre Waffen runter, dann kann ich Ihnen alles erklären", log Lara und hoffte, dass die Männer darauf hereinfielen.

„Halten Sie uns für blöd?"

‚Ja.'

„Ich habe eine wirklich gute Erklärung, aber bitte stecken Sie ihre Waffen weg", wiederholte Lara.

„Na gut…Jungs, in diesem Zustand wird sie uns nicht fertig machen", erklärte er seinen Kameraden und steckte seine Waffe weg. Zögernd folgten auch die anderen beiden ihm.

„Also…", begann Lara, beabsichtigte jedoch nicht den dreien eine Erklärung zu liefern. Sie schnappte sich die Waffe an ihrem Oberschenkel und schoss mit dieser auf die drei, die blutend zurückgeschleudert wurden. Sie waren nicht tot, sondern nur verletzt, denn Lara hatte nicht auf lebenswichtige Organe gezielt.

Lara steckte die Waffe wieder weg und nahm mit ihrem unverletzten Arm den Kristall entgegen, doch als sie ihn in die Hand nah, kamen Zweifel auf. Das Artefakt war ungewöhnlich leicht und bei weitem nicht so fein gearbeitet wie der erste Kristall.

Sie hatte einen Verdacht, hoffte, dass sie sich irrte und ließ den Schatz in ihren Händen zu Boden fallen. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich. Viele Scherben breiteten sich auf dem Boden aus. Es war nur Glas gewesen.

Kieron hatte den Menschen nur eine Fälschung präsentieren wollen.

Sie ärgerte sich ungemein, doch holte sie der Schmerz in ihrem Oberarm wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie wusste nicht, wo der wirkliche Kristall war und in ihrem angeschossenen Zustand konnte sie unmöglich weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Die Wunde blutete und färbte den Ärmel ihres Kleides rot.

So sehr die Niederlage auch schmerzte, sie musste aufgeben und unverrichteter Dinge die Feier verlassen.

Sie biss sich verärgert auf die Unterlippe, doch ein weiterer Schmerzesblitz durchzuckte sie und so verließ sie den Raum und ließ die drei Männer verletzt zurück. Sicher würde man sie bald finden.

Wie es ihr Plan gewesen war, suchte sie wieder den Fahrstuhl auf und fuhr ein Stockwerk tiefer. Sie fragte sich, warum ein Streifschuss sie so sehr schmerzte. Schließlich hatte sie schon schlimmere Verletzungen erlitten.

Ihr wurde schwindelig, doch sie schloss kurz die Augen, um ihnen eine kurze Ruhe zu gönnen. Als der Fahrtstuhl mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kam und sich die Türen zur Seite schoben, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und trat schnell in den Gang.

„Hey, Miss! Was tun Sie da?", rief ein weiterer Wachmann und richtete seine Waffe auf Lara, doch die kümmerten die Rufe wenig. Sie trat die Türen zum Balkon auf und betrat die Veranda. Wahrscheinlich brüllte der verwirrte Bösewicht noch weiter, doch Lara hörte dies nur verzerrt. Sie bemühte sich über das Geländer zu steigen und von dort eine Ranke herabzuklettern.

Zwar merkte Lara es nicht, doch der verwirrte Wachmann verlangte über sein Walkie-Talkie Verstärkung.

Ihre Muskeln ließen nach, doch sie zwang sich noch durchzuhalten. Nur noch ein paar Meter und sie war unten. Sie musste es schaffen. Ein paar Mal wäre sie fast abgerutscht, doch immer wieder festigte sie ihre Griffe um die Ranke. Ihr Durchhaltevermögen war stark, doch wie das eines jeden auch irgendwann erschöpft.

Endlich war sie unten angekommen. Die Bilder vor ihren Augen verschwammen und drehten sich. Sie sah ihren kondensierenden Atem nur noch als verwischte Zeichnung. Wieder presste sie ihre Hand an ihren verletzten Arm.

Ihre Füße froren ungemein an dem kalten Gras, weshalb sie wieder die Galerie aufsuchen wollte. Sie taumelte nach Rechts und sah in der Ferne einige Gäste, die draußen wohl einen warmen Punsch genossen.

Ihre Muskeln wurden immer schwächer und die unkenntlichen Bilder vor ihren Augen drohten sich schwarz zu färben. Sie zwang sich weiter zu gehen, weiter, immer weiter…

Sie konnte noch erkennen, dass eine Frau auf die zugerannt kam und versuchte sie auf den Beinen zu halten, doch das nützte nichts mehr. Die Kraft in ihr war vollends erschöpft. Ihre Beine brachen unter dem Gewicht ihres Körpers zusammen und ihre Lider legten sich erschöpft auf ihre Augen. Es tat gut sich in der Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen.

Kapitel 15 Ende

6


	16. Frohe Weihnachten

Der Arzt ist ein weiterer Gaststar aus einer anderen Geschichte. Er ist sehr sexy. ;-) Bringt mich bitte nicht um. XD

Kapitel 16 – Frohe Weihnachten

England , London, Ein Hospital, 04:48 Uhr

„Nur ein leichter Streifschuss. Es wurden keine wichtigen Muskeln, Adern oder Blutgefäße verletzt. Wahrscheinlich können Sie schon bald wieder entlassen werden", erklärte der junge gutaussehende Arzt, der sich seit ihrer Einlieferung um Lara gekümmert hatte.

„Wann ist bald, Dr. Crawford?", wollte sie wissen und sah hoffnungsvoll in seine braunen Augen.

„Wenn alles glatt geht noch heute", erwiderte der Arzt und sah in seine Unterlagen, während er sich nachdenklich durch seine kurzen schwarzen Haare fuhr.

„Na, wenigstens etwas", murmelte Lara mit schwarzem Humor in der Stimme.

„Ein gewisser Herr möchte schon seit Ihrer Einlieferung zu Ihnen. Ich denke schon, dass Sie Besuch empfangen können. Soll ich ihn hereinbitten?", fragte Dr. Crawford freundlich.

„Das wäre nett. Danke", antwortete Lara und so verließ der Arzt Laras Krankenzimmer und Silas trat mit erleichterter Mine herein.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und küsste sie.

„Zum Glück geht es dir gut", meinte er lächelnd.

„So eine Schusswunde bringt mich doch nicht um", gab Lara grinsend zurück.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gehofft. Aber sag, was ist passiert?"

Also erzählte Lara ihm, dass die Mission fehlgeschlagen war. Dass der Kristall eine Fälschung war und dass man sie entdeckt hatte. Sie ärgerte sich selbst über ihren dummen Fehler die Tür nicht zu schließen, doch daran konnte sie nun schließlich nichts mehr ändern.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem diese Frau mich aufgefangen hat?", erkundigte Lara sich.

„Man hat sofort den Notarzt gerufen. Als ich die Sirenen hörte, hatte ich zwar einen Verdacht, aber… Ich habe dich hierher begleitet. Es hat einige Stunden gedauert, bis du aus der Narkose aufgewacht bist und den Rest weißt du ja selbst."

„Kieron war sicher nicht begeistert."

„Er hat noch keine Reaktion gezeigt", antwortete Silas nachdenklich. „Ich hätte eine Anklage wegen versuchten Diebstahls erwartet. Ach ja und wegen Sachbeschädigung, denn du hast ja die Fälschung zerstört…und natürlich wegen der Körperverletzung an seinen Angestellten", zählte Silas ihre Delikte auf.

„Da käme eine ganze Menge zusammen. Vielleicht ist er ja nur wegen Weihnachten gnädig", vermutete Lara ironisch.

„Wenn er so was wie Weihnachten überhaupt kennt. Alister meinte doch, dass er die Anonymität vorzieht, oder? Wahrscheinlich würde ein Prozess nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen", setzte Silas an.

„Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlicher." Lara legte ihre rechte Hand an ihren linken Oberarm, der nun einen Verband trug. „Sag mal, Silas…", begann sie ernst. „Was ist, wenn dieser Kieron den Kristall gar nicht besitzt?"

Er sah sie ebenso ernst an. Wer weiß, durch welche komplizierten Wirrungen der Kristall nun irgendwo war. Vielleicht war auch Kieron nur ein Bediensteter einer noch viel mächtigeren Person.

„Das lässt sich natürlich nicht ausschließen", gab Silas bitter zu. „Aber eine andere Spur haben wir nicht."

Silas hatte Recht. Es brachte nichts sich noch weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, wo der Kristall wirklich war. So lange Zip keine Schwingungen feststellen konnte, mussten sie sich darauf verlassen, dass Kieron im Besitz war.

„Hoffentlich komme ich schnell hier raus", wechselte Lara das Thema. „Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser und wenn wir nicht bald von hier verschwinden, muss ich womöglich noch hier frühstücken…hör auf zu spaßen, das Essen in Krankenhäusern ist furchtbar", versetzte Lara Silas, der zu lachen begonnen hatte.

„Ich rede noch einmal mit Dr. Crawford. Er schien zuverlässig. Vielleicht kannst du ja schon bald gehen."

Also verließ Silas das Zimmer, um noch einmal mit dem Arzt zu sprechen. Er erklärte, dass Lara noch im Krankenhaus bleiben müsse, bis alle Tests ausgewertet waren, was noch eine gute Stunde dauern würde.

In dieser Zeit kehrte Silas noch kurz zum gemieteten Hotel zurück, um Lara Kleidung mitzubringen. Ihr schönes Kleid konnte erst wieder tragen, nachdem es gewaschen und geflickt wurde. Er kehrte mit einer Jeans, einem Pullover und Wäsche zurück und Lara zögerte nicht die Kleidung hinter einer Trennwand anzuziehen.

Zum Glück wirkten die Schmerztabletten noch und Lara konnte dies ohne Probleme tun. Als die Ergebnis der Analysen ergaben, dass Lara jeden Tag ein Medikament einnehmen und in drei Wochen zur Nachuntersuchung kommen sollte, ließ man sie endlich ziehen und so kehrten die beiden wohlbehalten in ihr Hotelzimmer zurück.

„Ich gehöre einfach nicht in ein Krankenhaus!", seufzte Lara und legte sich ausgestreckt auf die Couch.

„Allerdings", stimmte Silas zu. „Ich werde etwas schlafen", beschloss er und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Gute Nacht…ähm, Morgen…ach, schlaf gut!", wünschte Lara ihm noch, bevor er hinter der Tür verschwunden war. Lara konnte ihn verstehen. Sie hatte in der Narkose geschlafen, Silas hingegen hatte die ganze Zeit wach sein müssen.

Sie beschloss Zip und Alister anzurufen. Bestimmt fragten sie sich, was passiert war. Nachdem sie die Zahlenfolge eingetippt hatte, ertönte das Freizeichen. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis jemand abnahm. Schließlich war es gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens.

„Wer zum Teufel ruft um diese Zeit an?", moserte Zips Stimme.

„Ich", erwiderte Lara schlicht.

„Lara? Was zum…?"

„Ich erkläre es dir. Ich wollte den Kristall wie geplant austauschen, aber es war eine Fälschung. Leider wurde ich entdeckt und angeschossen. Silas und ich sind gerade aus dem Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt", erläuterte Lara sachlich.

„Bist du noch ganz?", fragte Zip ein wenig besorgt.

„Ja, es war nur ein Streifschuss. Viel wichtiger ist, was wir als nächstes unternehmen sollen."

„Hat Kieron dich noch nicht verklagt?"

„Nein", antwortete Lara. „Wir glauben, dass er keine Aufmerksamkeit durch einen Prozess erregen will. Das kommt uns nur zugute."

„Vermutlich denkt er, dass die Wunde für dich so etwas wie ein Denkzettel ist", meinte Zip ironisch. Als ob Lara sich von so etwas beeindrucken ließe.

„So wird es sein. Jedenfalls können wir nichts weiter tun als es noch einmal zu versuchen. Weißt du, wo die nächste Ausstellung ist?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ich glaube in New York." Lara hörte das Tippen seiner Tastatur. „Ja, in New York. Also soll's als nächstes nach Amerika gehen?"

„Es sieht ganz so aus. Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, sprechen wir einen geeigneten Termin ab. Bitte erzähl all das auch Winston und Alister", bat sie.

„Okay, mach ich. Wann kommt ihr wieder?"

„Morgen machen wir uns auf den Weg, dann sollten wir pünktlich zum Weihnachtsessen zu Hause sein", versprach Lara.

„Vorher noch unsere Geschenke einkaufen, was?", feixte Zip.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du Geschenke kriegst?", witzelte Lara. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich freu mich schon", meinte Lara.

„Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Zip und beide legten auf.

Zip hatte richtig gelegen. Lara und Silas wollten heute noch Geschenke für ihre Lieben kaufen. Sie war schon gespannt, was Silas beabsichtigte ihr zu schenken.

* * *

Nach langem Hin und Her hatten sie endlich die Geschenke zusammen. Alister sollte die komplette Ausgabe einer Enzyklopädie bekommen. Schon lange hatte er sich darüber beschwert, dass seine Version schon einige Jahre alt sei und ihm somit nicht die neuste Information lieferte. Die lange und teure Lexika-Reihe hatte den meisten Platz im Kofferraum eingenommen, gleich nach Zips Geschenk; einer neuen Ausstattung für seine Computer-Anlagen, bestehend aus Monitoren, Tastaturen, Mäusen und Boxen. Für Winston hatten sie eine Armbanduhr gekauft, die ganz nach Wunsch der Einstellung alle Zeiten der Welt anzeigte, was sehr nützlich für ihn war, wenn er sich fragte, ob Lara lieber schlafen oder Mittag essen wolle, wenn sie von einem ihrer Abenteuer nach Hause kam. Es war zwar im Gegensatz das kleinste Geschenk, jedoch waren die Preise aller drei ziemlich gleich gewesen. 

Für Silas plante Lara einen Gutschein für eine Kreuzfahrt am Mittelmeer, die sie mit ihm antreten wollte, wenn sie den zweiten Kristall gefunden hatte.

Was Silas für Lara vorbereitet hatte, wollte er ihr natürlich nicht sagen.

Als sie im Hotel alle ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, um morgen früh zeitig loszufahren, schlug Silas vor noch einen Spaziergang an der Themse zu tätigen, bevor es bald im Hotel Abendessen gab.

„Sieh nur, eine klare Nacht", meinte Lara, als die beiden Arm in Arm über die Tower Bridge schlenderten.

„Ja, ganz wundervoll", gab Silas zu und blieb mit ihr am Geländer stehen. Auf dem Fluss schipperten viele Schiffe, auf welchen oft Touristen saßen, die begeistert von der Umgebung Fotos schossen.

Es war zwar ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, aber dennoch hatten die beiden sich vergnügt. Die vielen Drängeleien und Parkplatzsuchen in der Londoner Innenstadt war wirklich nicht gerade entspannend gewesen.

„Zip bereitet die Weihnachtsgans zu. Er ist ein wunderbarer Koch, auch wenn man es nicht vermutet", meinte Lara verträumt.

„Ich liebe dich", wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Lara und schmiegte sich näher an ihn. Er hob sanft ihren Kopf an, um sie liebevoll zu küssen. Seine Liebkosungen waren immer so zärtlich und doch voller Leidenschaft.

„Als Yuelin starb, dachte ich, ich könnte nie mehr eine andere Frau lieben, weißt du", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Jetzt haben wir uns", wisperte Lara.

„So ist es", gab er leise zurück und küsste sie noch einmal. Lara wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde nie vorbeiziehen. „Lara, ich…", begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht. Stattdessen zog er aus seiner Manteltasche eine kleine Schachtel. Lara ahnte etwas, verwarf den Gedanken, aber schnell wieder, doch als er die Schachtel öffnete und sie einen Ring erkennen konnte, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr.

Er nahm ihre linke Hand und schob den silbernen Ring langsam auf ihren Mittelfinger. Sie fixierte starrend das Schmuckstück.

„Heißt das etwas, dass du mich…", stammelte Lara vollkommen verwirrt darüber, was gerade geschah.

„Ja", antwortete Silas und sah in ihre braunen Augen. „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

„Ob ich…?", stotterte Lara. „Natürlich will ich!", rief sie und warf sich ihm an den Hals, um ihn wild zu küssen.

Das alles schien so unwirklich…so glücklich hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Es war, als ob Tausend kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch so wild umherflatterten, dass sie bald aus ihr herausbrachen. Noch nie hatte sie einem Mann so viel bedeutet, noch nie hatte ihr ein Mann so viel bedeutet wie Silas. Ja, so wollte mit ihm für immer zusammen bleiben, für immer und ewig und nichts und niemand würde sie trennen können.

* * *

„Ihr seid WAS?", polterten Zip, Alister und Winston, als Silas und Lara die frohe Botschaft verkündet hatten. 

„Verlobt", wiederholten sie grinsend.

„Wow…unglaublich…", kommentierte Zip verwirrt.

„Das ist wohl die größte Weihnachtsüberraschung überhaupt…", murmelte Alister.

„Sag mal, es werden doch nicht bald viele kleine Laras hier herumlaufen?", wollte Zip angsterfüllt wissen.

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte Lara lächelnd. „Dieses Haus ist schon verrückt genug. Außerdem…nachts aufstehen, Windeln wechseln, Essen zubereiten…das alles will ich Winston nicht antun", meinte sie an ihren Butler gewandt.

„Sehr nett von Ihnen", antwortete Winston grinsend.

„Ich wette, Lara will irgendwo in Timbuktu oder Argentinien heiraten, mit einem kleinen Parcours zum Traualtar…", sinnierte Zip.

„Da sieht man mal wieder wie schlecht du mich kennst", feixte Lara.

„Ach ja? Silas, was glauben Sie, was für eine Hochzeit Lara will?"

„Ich glaube…", begann Silas, „…am liebsten hätte sie ein kleines Standesamt irgendwo in England und eine Feier im kleinen Kreise nur mit den besten Freunden", schlug er vor und sah Lara dabei an.

„Richtig", bestätigte sie. „Aber nun genug davon. Zip, was macht die Weihnachtsgans?"

* * *

Zusammen hatten sie ein ganz köstliches Weihnachtsessen verbracht, mit viel Spaß und Gelächter. Doch jetzt, um dreiundzwanzig Uhr, lagen Lara und Silas nackt nebeneinander. 

„Das wird bestimmt eine ganz wundervolle Hochzeit…", stellte Lara sich jetzt schon vor wie sie sich das Jawort gaben.

„Ja, bestimmt…"

„Wann wollen wir eigentlich konkret mit der Planung anfangen?", wollte sie wissen und legte sich auf ihn. Er legte beide Hände auf ihren Rücken. Lara fühlte an seiner linken Hand den Verlobungsring, doch auch an seiner rechten spürte sie kaltes Metall.

„Weißt du…", fing er an. „Lass uns das alles regeln, wenn du den Kristall gefunden hast." Lara sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, was das alles mit Yuelin zu tun hat. Ich will dich nicht heiraten, wenn ich in Gedanken noch mit einer anderen Frau vermählt bin…ich will dir aus ganzem Herzen die Treue schwören."

Lara dachte nach. Ja, sie wusste, dass er noch nicht ganz mit seiner Frau abgeschlossen hatte, doch hatte er ihr so oft seine Liebe klargemacht. Sie zog seine rechte Hand von ihrem Rücken. Wie vermutet trug er am Ringfinger noch immer seinen Ehering. Doch andererseits verstand sie ihm. Er sagte dies aus Rücksicht auf sie. Er wollte ihr dieses Versprechen fürs Leben nicht machen, wenn er im Hinterkopf immer noch Yuelin etwas schuldig war.

„In Ordnung", antwortete sie schließlich. „Wenn ich den Kristall gefunden habe und du vollends mit gehörst."

Er lächelte sie zufrieden an. Natürlich verstand sie ihn. Wie hatte er je daran zweifeln können? Er zog sie zu sich und ihre langen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Noch einmal küsste er sie leidenschaftlich.

Danach verbrachten sie noch eine ganze Weile mit liebevollen Berührungen, bis die beiden endlich ihren Schlaf fanden. Lara träumte von ihrer zukünftigen Hochzeit.

Kapitel 16 Ende

Schrecklich, was? Ich glaube ich sollte keine TR-FFs mehr schreiben…XD


	17. Gewollt ungewollt

Okay, ich glaube ich muss euch diesmal mit einem etwas längeren Vorwort belästigen. #g# 

Also, zuerst möchte ich etwas zur Lara-Silas-Sache sagen. Ich weiß, er ist ein eher ungewöhnlicher Partner für Lara, aber ich wollte in dieser Geschichte einiges anders machen und dazu gehörte auch einen dementsprechenden Partner zu wählen. Auch dass die beiden sich verlobt haben, scheint nicht auf Begeisterung gestoßen zu sein, aber nachdem ich von Harry Potter-FanFictions gehört habe, bei denen Harry mit Snape zusammen kommt, denke ich, ist es nur halb so abwegig, dass Lara sich verlobt. :-)

Zudem bedeutet die Hochzeit der beiden ja keineswegs einen Lebenswandel von Lara. Sie wird wie gewohnt Gräber ausräubern und die Welt retten, halt nur, dass zu Hause jemand auf die wartet, mit dem sie kuscheln kann. #g#

Dass Silas beliebt sein würde habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Genau so wenig wie ich erwartet habe, dass Branden so beliebt ist. #g# Ich brauchte eigentlich nur einen Gegenspieler für Lara und da ich ein wenig lustig sein wollte, habe ich aus ihm einfach eine Witzfigur gemacht. #g# Ich dachte, so jemand wird nicht sonderlich registriert, da es solche Charaktere in TR-Geschichten wie Sand am Meer gibt, aber anscheinend ist Brandens Typ sehr beliebt. ;-)

Vielleicht wird es euch freuen, dass Branden nun wieder oft dabei sein wird, genau so wie Joan Levy, aber um sie zu kennen müsst ihr dieses Kapitel lesen, wovon ich euch nun nicht länger abhalten möchte. #g#

PS: Wie man in diesem Kapitel sieht, hasse ich Paris Hilton. ;-P Und natürlich gibt es auch hier keine Schleichwerbung. ;-)

Kapitel 17 – Gewollt ungewollt

New York, Straßen, 19:30 Uhr

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich alle über die Geschenke gefreut, die sie bekommen hatten. Laras liebstes Geschenk war ein Fotoalbum gewesen, in denen Zip und Alister alle Bilder geklebt hatten, auf denen alle drei zusammen abgebildet waren. Es weckte längst vergrabene Erinnerungen und so entsinnten die drei sich vergessen Geschichten, was sie sehr zum Lachen brachte.

Dummerweise hatte man nach Silvester zwar einen Flug nach New York gebucht, jedoch dort keine Unterkunft, sodass Lara nun ohne Unterschlupf und mit ihrem Gepäck – einem Koffer und einem Rucksack – durch die Straßen New Yorks wanderte. Durch die kommende Ausstellung war jedes Zimmer in New York ausgebucht. Zwar bot das Hilton noch einige freie Zimmer, doch da Lara die Erbin Paris Hilton nicht ausstehen konnte, wollte sie diese nicht noch finanziell unterstützen, indem sie dort ein Zimmer mietete („Lieber schlafe ich unter einer Brücke!").

So sehr sie sich auch bemühte ein freies Zimmer in irgendeiner Unterkunft zu finden, – sie wusste, dass sie mit einem teuren Luxushotel nicht rechnen konnte und versuchte es also auch bei simplen Motels – auch der Name Croft konnte niemanden dazu bewegen, einen anderen Gast rauszuwerfen.

Sie dachte scharf nach, ob sie Freunde oder Bekannte in New York hatte, doch die wenigen, die ihr einfielen, waren entweder verreist oder mittlerweile tot. Das Glück meinte es nicht gut mit Lara.

New Yorks Straßen und Bürgersteige waren voll von Autos bzw. Menschen. Es wunderte sie selbst wie sie es geschafft hatte in einem kleinen Café einen Sitzplatz zu ergattern, um dort einen furchtbar bitteren Kaffee serviert zu bekommen. Nachdem sie diesen zu einem viel zu hohen Preis bezahlt hatte, war sie weiter von einer Unterkunft zur anderen gegangen, um einen Schlafplatz zu finden.

Die ganze Stadt schien vom kommenden Besuch der ‚Ausstellung asiatischer Schätze' hellauf begeistert. Es war unglaublich, dass es an den kleinen und großen Souvenirständen von extra angefertigten Andenken nur so wimmelte. Alle Medien von Internet, Radio und Zeitung bis hin zum Fernsehen berichteten nur noch von der kommenden Veranstaltung in New York – und das obwohl es bis zur Eröffnung noch eine Woche dauerte.

Kieron schien eine ganz besondere Strategie zur Bekanntmachung seiner Ausstellung zu verwenden, denn seit wann hörte man mindestens vier Mal am Tag im Fernsehen von einer Museumstour?

Lara ging an einer der vielen elektronischen Werbeflächen vorbei, an denen man neben ‚Loca Cola', ‚Sumsumg' und ‚W&Ws' heute auch die Ankündigung der Ausstellungseröffnung in einer übertriebenen Animation verpackt fand. Sie seufzte und drängelte sich weiterhin durch die überfüllten Straßen, den Rucksack auf den Schultern und den Koffer hinter sich herziehend. Die eine von einem warmen Handschuh geschützte Hand in der Tasche, die andere am Griff ihres Koffers, sah sie gedankenverloren ihrem Atem beim Kondensieren zu und versuchte die Kälte zu ignorieren.

Träumend sah sie im Gehen in die Schaufenster, in denen die utopischsten Sachen ausgestellt waren. Nicht umsonst nannte man Amerika ‚das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten'. Lara ging weiter und weiter, bis sie auf einmal gegen jemanden stieß.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie abwesend.

„Kein Problem, Süße", antwortete eine bekannte Stimme und als sie aufsah, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Er grinste sie verschmitzt unter einem Baseballcap an.

„Hallo Branden…", begrüßte sie ihn etwas erstaunt.

„Lange nicht gesehen", meinte er vergnügt. „Komm mit", wünschte er, als viele Leute sie anrempelten und sich dabei beschwerten. Sie gingen auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite, um dort einen Park zu betreten und sich dort auf eine von kühlem Frost überzogene Bank zu setzen.

„Branden, was tust du hier?", wollte Lara wissen, als sie sich auf die kalte Sitzgelegenheit niederließ.

„Leben", war seine schlichte Antwort. „Dass der Kristall in dieser ominösen Ausstellung genau vor meine Haustür kommt, ist allerdings sehr praktisch."

„Du hast es also auch schon herausgefunden?"

„Wie soll man das denn hier übersehen?", fragte er und deutete auf ein Plakat vor ihnen, das für die Ausstellung warb. „Sag mir lieber, in welchem Hotel du wohnst, damit ich dich nächtlich besuchen kann."

Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte sich Branden wieder verändert. Er war wieder ganz der Alte: charmant, aufdringlich und nervig.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch kein Hotel gefunden", gab Lara zurück, die keinen Vorteil darin sah, ihm dies zu verheimlichen. „Es ist jetzt schon alles ausnahmslos ausgebucht… außer im Hilton…aber das ist nicht wichtig."

„Und was hast du als Alternative vor?"

„Noch nichts…Ich werde wohl improvisieren müssen."

„Wie soll denn eine Improvisation in dieser Situation aussehen? Willst du dich zu den Obdachlosen gesellen?"

„Wie gesagt: Ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Ach, was für ein Müll!", entschied er. „Zieh doch zu mir."

Lara sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Zu dir ziehen?", hinterfragte sie skeptisch und verschränkte die Arme.

„Also, wenn du so ein Problem damit hast, nur vorrübergehend, bis in irgendeinem Hotel ein Zimmer frei ist. Ist nur ein Angebot, ich kann dich nicht daran hindern eine Mülltonne meinem Gästezimmer vorzuziehen."

Im ersten Moment lehnte Lara es kategorisch ab zu einem Feind zu ziehen, doch als sie so darüber nachdachte kam ihr die Beziehung zu Branden nicht sonderlich hasserfüllt vor und eine Alternative zu finden schien ihr sehr schwer. Außerdem wäre es ja nur vorübergehend. Es wäre doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, wenn alle Unterkünfte bis auf weiteres ausgebucht blieben.

„Na schön…", willigte sie leise ein. „Aber wenn du irgendetwas Unsittliches auch nur versuchst, ziehe ich alles andere vor, auch eine Mülltonne", drohte sie.

„Ja, ja, natürlich", erwiderte er grinsend und Lara hatte den Eindruck er hätte ihr nicht zugehört. „Komm, ich zeig dir dein neues Zuhause. Okay, okay! Deine vorübergehende Unterkunft, aber sieh mich nicht so an!", versetzte er Lara, die ihn missbilligend angeschaut hatte.

Schon zog er sie mit sich durch die Straßen von New York. Lara war überrascht, dass er sie in eine noble Gegend zu führen schien. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Branden ein großes Vermögen besaß, doch anscheinend wurden seine Aufträge in anderen Höhen bezahlt oder er hatte, wie Lara, eine weitere Einnahmequelle.

„Es wundert mich, dass du zu Fuß unterwegs bist und nicht mit einem teuren Sportwagen", merkte Lara während des Gehens an.

„Merk dir eins, Lara: In New York fährt niemand Auto; es ist zu viel Verkehr", gab Branden zurück, der sich der Ironie in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich nicht bewusst war.

Am Ziel angekommen, sah sie zu dem riesigen Hochhaus auf, das wohl mindestens achtzig Stockwerke zu haben schien. Das Gebäude wirkte gut gepflegt. Doch sie kam nicht dazu es weiter zu mustern, denn schon hatte Branden innen den Aufzug gerufen, der einige Sekunden darauf im Erdgeschoss angekommen war und seine Türen geöffnet hatte.

Branden wählte die 86, das höchste Stockwerk, das zur Auswahl stand.

„Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Lara.

„Danke. Für ein Anwesen wie du es hast, gibt es in New York leider nicht genug Platz und diese Stadt ist von überall auf der Welt so leicht zu erreichen", antwortete er und streckte sich.

Der Fahrstuhl kam am Ziel zum Stehen und sogleich verließen die beiden den Aufzug. Branden ging auf eine der Türen im Stockwerk zu und drehte im Schloss einen Schlüssel um, woraufhin der Durchgang sich öffnete. Sie traten in eine Garderobe, in der sie sich Jacken, Schuhen, Handschuhen und Schals entledigten. Als sie weitergingen, erblickte Lara als nächstes das Wohnzimmer mit einem großen Flachbildfernseher und einer gemütlich wirkenden Sitzgruppe. Neben einer Minibar und einigen mit Büchern gefüllten Regalen befand sich hier auch eine Musikanlage und ein PC. Rechts erkannte sie eine Tür, die wohl zur Toilette führte.

Ein breiter Torbogen führte links in die geräumige Küche, die auch Esszimmer war, von wo aus eine Wendeltreppe die beiden Stockwerke miteinander verband. Hier standen vier Türen zur Auswahl. Branden wies ihr die linke, doch bevor Lara eintrat musterte sie die gläserne Tür gegenüber des Gästezimmers. Sie führte auf das Dach des Gebäudes, wo ein Becken eingelassen war.

„Der Whirlpool", beantwortete Branden ihre nur in Gedanken gestellte Frage. „Ihn im Winter zu benutzen ist auch eine Erfahrung wert."

Gerade wollte Lara antworten, als sich die Tür ganz rechts öffnete und eine junge Frau mit langen dunkelbraunen, welligen Haaren heraustrat. Ihr Gesicht war zierlich und wirkte somit weiblich, die Augen waren blassblau. Ihren schlanken Körper zierte eine Jeans und ein blauer Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Ihre Haut war blass, doch das ließ sie eher vornehm als krank erscheinen. Mit einer Gangart, die man fast als Schweben hätte bezeichnen können, trat sie auf die beiden zu.

„Hallo Branden, da bist du ja wieder. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bist", berichtete sie und Lara fand Gefallen an ihrer sanften Stimme, die einen kanadischen Akzent verriet.

„Ich war nur etwas spazieren", erklärte Branden. „Übrigens, das hier ist Lara Croft, eine… Kollegin, die eine kurze Weile bei mir wohnen wird."

Die Frau wandte sich Lara zu und lächelte.

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Croft. Mein Name ist Joan Levy", stellte sie sich freundlich vor und reichte Lara ihre schlanke Hand.

„Es freut mich ebenso."

„Ach, Branden. Ich habe doch tatsächlich bis fünf Uhr Nachmittags geschlafen. Das ist ja schon regelrecht abwegig", erzählte sie ihm und kicherte niedlich. „Aber nun muss ich wirklich nach Hause. Schnuckel und Wölkchen sorgen sich bestimmt schon."

„In Ordnung. Komm, ich bringe dich zur Tür. Lara, du kannst dich ja schon mal ein wenig einrichten", schlug er vor und geleitete Joan die Treppe hinunter.

Lara folgte dem Rat tatsächlich und betrat das Gästezimmer, das in einem guten Zustand schien. Sie hievte ihren Koffer auf das Bett, öffnete ihn und begann auszupacken, als sie merkte, dass sie gar nicht so lange bei Branden verweilen wollte, sodass sie ihre Sachen einräumen musste. Also legte sie den Koffer auf die Kommode und schnallte ihren Rucksack ab. Danach ließ sie sich auf das weiche Bett fallen, streckte sich kurz und beschloss dann Branden zu fragen, wer die Dame gewesen ist.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen sah sie wie Branden im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzend gerade telefonierte und beschloss mit ihrer Frage noch zu warten, bis das Gespräch beendet war.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen … Na, wer soll es denn sonst schaffen außer dir? Etwa dein komischer Ex-Freund? … Na, also. …Gönn dir eine Pause. …Okay, viel Spaß dabei, Uma."

Er legte das Telefon wieder in seine Halterung zurück und erblickte Lara.

„Ja bitte?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich würde gern wissen, wer diese Dame…Joan Levy war."

Branden grinste sie fies an.

„Tja, das wüsstest du gern, was?"

„Ja. Wieso willst du es mir nicht sagen?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Weil, wenn ich es dir sage, wirst du sie als deine neue beste Freundin haben wollen."

„So…", murmelte Lara. „Du benutzt sie also nur?"

„Sagen wir, sie ist mir nützlich", korrigierte Branden.

„Das läuft auf das Selbe hinaus."

„Tut es nicht", widersprach Branden. „Weißt du, ich habe sie kennengelernt, fand sie ganz sexy und-"

„Du fandest sie also sexy", wiederholte Lara missbilligend.

„Ach, ich versuche erst gar nicht es dir zu erklären", entschied Branden und erhob sich. „Aber es würde mich persönlich wundern, wenn du noch nie ‚das Kleid mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt' angezogen hättest, um deinem Gegenüber den Kopf zu verdrehen. Zudem darf ich dich an die Sache mit Crowe erinnern."

„Das war etwas vollkommen anderes!", wehrte Lara ab.

„Natürlich", bejahte Branden ironisch. „Wenn eine Frau mit ihren Reizen spielt, um schneller an ihr Ziel zu kommen, dann ist das in Ordnung. Aber sobald die Geschlechter vertauscht werden, redet ihr Frauen gleich von Verletzung der Gefühle und diesem ganzen Kram, nicht wahr?"

„Von Verletzung der Gefühle habe ich nie etwas gesagt", widersprach Lara kühl.

„Aber darauf wäre es hinausgelaufen. Das allerdings nur zum Allgemeinen. Die Sache mit Joan und mir ist anders aufgebaut. Martini?", bot er ihr freundlich an, denn im Laufe der Diskussion war er zu seiner Minibar gegangen.

„Nein, danke. Wer weiß, was du alles hineinmischst, um Frauen gefügig zu machen", warf sie ihm scharf vor.

„Zu deiner Information: Ich muss Frauen nichts in die Getränke mischen, um sie zu verführen."

Sie wusste, dass diese Auseinandersetzung wahrscheinlich noch Stunden andauern könnte und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wer sind Schnuckel und Wölkchen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Joans Katzen", antwortete er knapp.

„Aha."

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, die nur vom Ticken einer Wanduhr gefüllt war. Mittlerweile kamen in Branden leichte Zweifel auf, ob er mit Lara, auch wenn es nur kurze Zeit war, unter einem Dach leben konnte. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder der Minibar zu und Lara ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Einerseits wusste sie, dass sie sich als Gast gerade sehr unhöflich gegenüber Branden benommen hatte, doch mit dem Gedanken einer Entschuldigung konnte sie sich auch nicht anfreunden.

Sie suchte in ihrem Rucksack nach einer Ablenkung und fand ihr Handy, mit dem sie beschloss nach England zu telefonieren. Nachdem sie die richtige Nummer aus dem elektronischen Adressbuch herausgesucht hatte, wählte sie diese und das bekannte Piepen ertönte.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung meldete sich Alister.

„Du klingst so erstaunt. Bist du etwa nicht froh mich zu sprechen?"

„Nein, nein", lehnte Lara ab. „Das ist es nicht, aber normalerweise ist Zip doch für alle Anrufe zuständig."

„Zip macht draußen im Regen einen Spaziergang."

„Aber er hasst doch Regen", merkte Lara etwas verwirrt an.

„Ja, ich weiß. Deshalb glaube ich, dass er sich in einer Pfütze ertränken will."

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Er versucht sich jetzt schon seit Tagen in dieses System von Kieron einzuhacken – erfolglos. Das macht ihn anscheinend sehr fertig", erklärte Alister und fast glaubte Lara, sie hörte Mitleid in Alisters Stimme. „Aber viel wichtiger: Hast du eine Unterkunft gefunden? Winston ist es sogar peinlich, dass er dies vergessen hat."

„Winston muss sich nicht schämen. Wir sind ja alle nur Menschen", beruhigte Lara. Da ihrem Butler seit Jahren kein Fehler unterlaufen war, fiel es ihr leicht ihm seinen Fehler nicht übel zu nehmen. „Und: Ja, ich habe eine Unterkunft gefunden…ich wohne bei Branden Oates."

„Du tust WAS?", schrie Alister so laut, dass Lara das Handy ruckartig von ihrem Ohr wegzog.

„Ich wohne bei Branden Oates. Es ist nur kurz und alles andere ist ausgebucht, bis auf das Hilton, zu dem ihr meine Meinung kennt."

„Lara, deine Art mit Feinden umzugehen wird immer merkwürdiger!"

„Ich weiß, es kommt mir auch komisch vor", gab Lara zu.

„Na schön, ich hoffe einfach mal, dass du weißt, was du tust…"

‚Ich auch, Alister', dachte sie, doch sie wollte es nicht laut aussprechen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie früh auf, was wohl daran lag, dass sie innerlich noch immer auf die englische Zeit eingestellt war. Im Bad duschte sie sich und begann per Handy zum wiederholten Male einige der größten Hotelgesellschaften, die auch in New York sesshaft waren, anzurufen und sich nach einem freien Zimmer zu erkundigen, doch auch diesmal wurde ihr strikt abgesagt.

Im Hinterkopf dachte sie allerdings darüber nach, dass Zip mit seinen Nachforschungen nicht voran kam. Normalerweise knackte er alle Systeme mit Leichtigkeit und Lara fragte sich, ob es überhaupt möglich war in die Computer von Kieron einzudringen.

Als Branden ins Erdgeschoss trat, ging er mit Lara um als wäre die kleine Auseinandersetzung gestern nie passiert und das war ihr nur Recht. Beim Frühstück redeten sie über englische und amerikanische Kost, denn Lara hatte Eier und Speck zum Frühstück ohne Zögern abgelehnt, woraufhin Branden sich darüber lustig machte, dass er ihr lieber Pfefferminzkekse und Tee anbieten solle.

„Branden, beantworte mir eine Frage", begann Lara und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrem Becher. „Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst, aber…Konnte Uma schon in Kierons Computer eindringen?"

Sie sah ihn ernst an und Branden erwiderte diesen Blick. Er überlegte, warum Lara ihm diese Frage stellte. Wenn bei ihr keine Probleme auftraten, hätte sie dieses Thema wohl kaum aufgegriffen, also beschloss er ehrlich zu antworten.

„Nein, konnte sie nicht. Zip wohl auch noch nicht?"

„So ist es."

* * *

Ohne es voneinander zu wissen, dachten beide noch den ganzen Tag darüber nach, wie sie ihren Funkpartnern am Besten helfen konnten, jedoch kamen sie zu keinem Schluss. 

„Jede noch so kleine Lücke ist blockiert", erklärte der frustrierte Zip, der sich doch nicht in einer Pfütze ertränkt hatte.

„Und ansonsten fällt dir nichts ein, was helfen könnte? Ein Programm vielleicht?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Ein schnelleres Betriebssystem?", fragte Lara, die sich eigentlich im Klaren darüber war, wie die Antwort lauten würde.

„Nein."

„Vielleicht irgendeine Person?"

„Nein", lehnte Zip wieder ab. „Das heißt…aber…das ist unmöglich."

„Zip, du arbeitest für mich. Ich dachte eigentlich da lernt man, dass nichts unmöglich ist?", wollte sie matt lächelnd wissen.

„Also, es ist so, dass…", fing Zip zögernd an, doch anscheinend wollte er nur ungern weitererzählen. „Als Uma und ich noch zusammen waren und uns gemeinsam irgendwo einhacken wollten…da hat uns nichts und niemand aufgehalten und…bei diesem System ist es bestimmt so, dass man nur an vielen Schwachstellen zugleich angreifen muss, aber so viele Angriffe kann ich nicht gleichzeitig koordinieren."

„Verstehe. Und warum brauchst du dazu ausgerechnet Uma?"

„Na ja…", stammelte Zip nach einem Grund suchend. „Hacker ist ein sehr einsamer Beruf, den man auch eigentlich nur so ausleben kann…aber Uma und ich wir sind…waren eine der wenigen, die zu zweit arbeiten konnten und haben somit viele der schwersten Systeme überhaupt geknackt…"

„Also mit anderen Worten: Ich soll eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns, Branden und Uma arrangieren, nicht wahr?", wollte Lara ungläubig wissen.

„Ja, so kann man es ausdrücken…", gab Zip langsam zurück. „Außer natürlich, du willst, dass ich das System erst in einigen Monaten-"

„Gut, in Ordnung", unterbrach Lara, die den Gedanken einer erneuten Zusammenarbeit immer noch zu unmöglich fand. „Ich werde mit Branden darüber reden. Und vergiss nicht, dass auch Uma zustimmen muss und sie scheint nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen zu sein", schärfte Lara ihm ein, die gar nicht mehr so sicher war, ob Zip es eher um das System oder um Uma ging.

* * *

„Klar, warum nicht", war Brandens Antwort auf Laras Vorschlag. 

„Das sagst du so einfach?", hinterfragte Lara verdutzt. „Außerdem hast du Uma noch gar nicht gefragt."

„Ach, Uma werde ich schon überreden. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wie könnte so ein Angebot von dir ausschlagen?" Grinsend nahm er sich aus der Garderobe seine Jacke. „Aber jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss einkaufen."

Und so verließ er die Wohnung und Lara sah ihm verwirrt nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie verstand Branden einfach nicht.

Kapitel 17 Ende

_Entfallener Dialog:_

_**Lara:** Jetzt müssen wir schon wieder zusammenarbeiten. Dieser Autorin fällt auch nichts Neues mehr ein, was?_

_**Branden:** Nein, aber ich bin froh darüber. #Arm um Lara leg#_

_**Lara:** #Brandens Arm brech#_

_**Branden:** #vor Schmerz schrei# Musst du immer so brutal werden? So bist du in der Geschichte schließlich auch nicht._

_**Lara:** Deshalb muss ich das ja an dir ausleben. #Zunge rausstreck#_

_**Branden:** Schau doch mal in den Story-Verlauf. Du wirst noch oft Gelegenheit dazu haben. Hey, ist da auch eine Liebesszene zwischen uns drin? #im Story-Verlauf blätter#_

_**Lara:** Das wüsste ich aber! Zeig mal her… #auch in den Story-Verlauf guck#_

Das würde die Leser wohl freuen, was? #g#


	18. Es ist kein Spiel

Nachträglich frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr! #lol# 

Also, nun geht es auch endlich (?) hier weiter. :-) Ich habe mich ein wenig schwer getan, aber irgendwie hab ich das Kapitel dann doch fertig bekommen. #g#

Um euch an der Stelle nicht die traurige (#schnüff#) Stimmung zu versauen, etwas vorweg: Ich weiß, es gibt viele verschiedene Versionen von Laras Vergangenheit. Mittlerweile denke ich jeder sollte sozusagen seine eigene Lara ‚erfinden'. Und meine wurde von ihren Eltern verstoßen, weil sie als Erwachsene im Himalaya abgestürzt ist und so zu einer Grabräuberin wurde, also wundert euch an der Stelle nicht. :-)

Ich denke, alle werden verstehen, was hier in Branden vorgeht, denn ich kann schlecht dezente Hinweise geben, das ist bei mir immer so offensichtlich. #g#

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 18 – Es ist kein Spiel

USA, New York, Brandens Wohnung, 01:46

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?", polterte Uma Stimme, als Branden ihr telefonisch davon erzählte, dass er Laras Angebot angenommen habe.

„Ich wusste, dass du so reagierst", antwortete Branden gut gelaunt, während er aus einem Fenster im Wohnzimmer sah.

„Branden, das ist nicht komisch!", wies Uma ihn ernst zurecht. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, worum es hier geht."

„Ja, natürlich", bejahte er etwas gelangweilt.

„Ich weiß, für dich ist alles nur ein Spiel!", warf sie Branden vor. „In Grönland habe ich wirklich gedacht, du hättest es verstanden, aber da habe ich mich anscheinend geirrt."

„Ach Uma…", seufzte Branden mit den Augen rollend.

„Nichts ‚ach Uma'! Branden, ich weiß, dass du meistens alles nur als Spiel betrachtest, aber langsam übertreibst du es!", unterstellte Uma ihm. Ein Schweigen folgte, das Uma durchbrach. „Oder willst du etwa, dass-"

„Natürlich nicht!", wehrte er ab.

„Na also! Okay, allein komme ich bei dem System wirklich nicht weiter. Vielleicht kann mir dieser Schwachkopf ja doch helfen…"

„So schwachsinnig scheint er ja nicht zu sein, wenn er Lara schon so oft weitergeholfen hat wie ich hörte."

„Wie auch immer", beendete Uma dies. „Ich nehme die Hilfe an. Zip weiß, wo er mich findet. Bitte sei dir von jetzt an deiner Aufgabe mehr bewusst."

Nochmals seufzte Branden.

„Ich weiß Uma…du hast Recht…"

* * *

Lara schlug zwei Flickflacks, vollführte eine Rolle und hielt ihre Hände offen, in die kurz darauf eine Imitation des Kristalls fiel. 

„Gut gemacht. Das läuft ja perfekt", lobte Branden Laras Vorführung.

„Kein einziger Strahl wurde berührt", erklärte die Stimme von Zip, der nun irgendwo neben Uma saß, die ihn oft sehr gemein behandelte, doch trotzdem war Zip in den letzten Tagen unentwegt fröhlich gewesen. Zu Lara war Uma immer freundlich. Die beiden verstanden sich gut miteinander.

„In der Tat. Wenn du es auch so machst, wenn's drauf ankommt, dürfte alles glatt laufen", ehrte Uma Laras Leistung. Auch sie sprach in Laras Headset.

Im Wohnzimmer waren die Möbel an die Wände geschoben worden. Stattdessen standen dort vier auf Sockeln befestigte Metallstangen, die Sender an sich trugen, wodurch die Laserfalle simuliert wurde, die den Kristall bewachte. Die Strahlen waren nur durch spezielle Brillen zu sehen, die Zip und Uma an den Headsets von Lara und Branden angebracht hatten. Lara hatte sozusagen eine Choreographie einstudiert, die sie sehr oft am Tag zu üben hatte.

Nachdem sich Uma und Zip erfolgreich in die Computer des Museums eingehackt hatten, war ein Plan zustande gekommen. Branden würde zusammen mit Joan auf die Gala zur Eröffnung der Ausstellung gehen. Da Joan die Sekretärin des Sicherheitschefs des Museums war, würde Branden sie, unter dem Vorwand er wolle gern ihren Arbeitsplatz sehen, bei diesem ablenken, sodass er in das Büro des Sicherheitschefs eindringen konnte. Dort würde er an dessen PC einen Chip anbringen, durch den Uma und Zip einen Stromausfall provozieren konnten. Wenn alle damit beschäftigt waren den Strom irgendwie wieder herzustellen, würde Lara versuchen den Kristall zu beschaffen, der von Laserfallen umgeben war. (Diese wurden von einer zusätzlichen Kraftquelle mit Strom beliefert.)

„So, jetzt sollten wir aber langsam schlafen gehen. Es ist bald schon wieder ein Uhr", schlug Branden vor, wünschte Uma und Zip eine gute Nacht und legte das Headset auf den Tresen in der Küche.

„Warum bist du denn müde? _Ich _mache doch die ganze Arbeit", warf Lara es s ihm sarkastisch vor und Branden grinste.

„Noch ein Glas Wasser?", bot er ihr an, als er eine Flasche in der Hand hielt.

„Kann nicht schaden", antwortete Lara. Branden nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und füllte diese mit der Flüssigkeit.

„Morgen geht's dann ums Ganze", sprach Branden.

„Ja, morgen schon." Eine Pause trat ein, in der beide ihre Gläser leerten. „Was ist mit Joan?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein?", hinterfragte Branden.

„Sie wird sicher verletzt sein, wenn sie erfährt, warum du dich mit ihr triffst."

„Wenn ich es geschickt anstelle, erfährt sie es vielleicht gar nicht. Lass mich nur machen", meinte er und ließ sein leeres Glas auf der Theke stehen.

„Stell es doch wenigstens zum anderen Geschirr", ermahnte Lara ihn, während er schon zur Treppe ging. Sie hatte zwar keinen hervorstechenden Drang zum Aufräumen, aber jetzt, wo Bedienstete nicht für sie putzten, merkte Lara erst, dass Ordnung für sie angenehmer war als Chaos.

„Typisch Frau", ärgerte er sie lachend. Lara erwiderte einen verschmitzten Blick und stellte beide Gläser zum restlichen Geschirr. Branden wusste nicht wieso, aber für einige Sekunden sah er Lara an. In den letzten Tagen waren sie sich näher gekommen. Sie waren ein gutes Team und kamen gut miteinander aus. Seine Anspielungen hatte er von nun an unterlassen. Branden sah Lara nun als Kollegin und nicht als eine Frau, die es zu verführen galt. Aber warum fiel ihm dann jetzt auf wie hübsch Lara doch war?

„Ist etwas?", wollte Lara wissen, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Nein, es ist nichts", erwiderte er schnell und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

‚Blödsinn!', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

* * *

Es war schon neun, als die beiden aufstanden. Nach einem ausgewogenen Frühstück übte Lara noch einmal ihre Verrenkungen, um gut auf die heutige Aufgabe vorbereitet zu sein. 

„Oh, du trainierst ja immer noch", stellte Branden fest, als er am Nachmittag wiederkam. Er hatte sein Auto vollgetankt, denn die beiden wollten selbst für eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd bereit sein.

Während Lara einen eleganten Salto schlug, legte Branden auf den Küchentresen die Post, die er aus dem Briefkasten geholt hatte. Er legte die Werbung und die Rechungen beiseite und öffnete einen anderen Umschlag. Nachdem er das Papier auseinander gefaltet hatte, überflog er es kurz und legte es mit einem bitteren Grinsen beiseite.

Danach stieg er die Treppe hinauf und ließ den Brief zurück. Lara, die nun mit ihren Übungen fertig war, wollte sich nun in der Küche eine Erfrischung genehmigen, doch vorher fiel ihr Blick auf den Bogen Papier.

‚…Anteile…monatliche Gewinne …100.000$…', sah Lara, als sie es überflog.

„Was machst du da?", erkundigte sich Branden, als er erkannte, dass Lara den Brief las. Lara zuckte zurück und wandte sich Branden zu.

„Entschuldigung, ich sollte deine Post nicht lesen!", gestand sie und Branden schnappte sich das Papier. Er legte den Ordner, den er aus dem ersten Stock mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tresen.

„Das ist deine zweite Einnahmequelle?", fragte Lara ernst. Branden sah auf und blickte sie ebenso an.

„Ja."

„Du musst es mir natürlich nicht erzählen, aber…ich wüsste schon gern, warum man dir 100.000 Dollar überweist."

Eine Stille trat ein, in der Branden darüber nachdachte, ob er es ihr erzählen sollte.

„Ich schätze, sonst wird unsere Zusammenarbeit etwas angegriffen…", vermutete er und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, das schnell wieder dahinschwand. Nachdenklich ging er an Lara vorbei und stützte sich auf die Fensterbank. Draußen herrschte der übliche hektische Alltag.

„Also…mein wirklicher Nachname ist nicht Oates, sondern…Dowell", begann er und sprach das letzte Wort mit Verachtung aus.

„So wie die Hotel-Kette?", hinterfragte Lara, die auf ihren Reisen auch schon in den komfortablen Dowell-Hotels übernachtet hatte.

„Ja, genau die", bestätigte Branden. „Es ist so…mein Vater und mein älterer Bruder führen dieses Unternehmen. Daher bekomme ich monatlich so viel Geld überwiesen." Er legte eine Pause ein, in der er tief ein- und ausatmete. „Ich bin in Connecticut aufgewachsen, dem reichsten Staat hier in den USA. Wir hatten ein riesiges Anwesen, aber…unser Vater ließ es uns nicht ohne Erlaubnis verlassen. Er herrschte sozusagen über mich, meinen Bruder und über meine Mutter."

Noch einmal stockte er. Lara fiel auf, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel darüber zu sprechen.

„Du musst nicht-"

„Schon gut", unterbrach Branden sie. „Weißt du, unser Vater erzog uns wie er es für richtig hielt. Wir mussten von morgens bis abends lernen, hatten kein Spielzeug und…und sollten sein krankes Weltbild übernehmen." Er stieß ein kurzes scharfes Lachen hervor. „Er prägte uns ein, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau gäbe. Dass Frauen weniger Wert wären…das war alles so krank…" Er sah immer noch aus dem Fenster, doch das Geschehen draußen nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr. „Deshalb hat er auch meine Mutter geschlagen. Beim kleinsten Fehltritt fing er an auf sie einzuprügeln. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum er das getan hat. Ich habe immer zu meiner Mutter gehalten. Sie war eine sehr gutmütige Frau", erzählte er und zwang sich weiter zu berichten. „Ich habe ihr versprochen eines Tages von dort fortzugehen und zu tun, was ich will. Schon damals habe ich mich für Artefakte interessiert, weißt du… Mein Bruder hat die Ansichten unseres Vaters übernommen. Dafür verachte ich beide."

Lara wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Branden die Geschichte so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben wollte.

„Eines Tages hat er meine Mutter wieder geschlagen…es war so schlimm, dass sie…" Er holte tief Luft. „Sie ist im Krankenhaus ihren Verletzungen erlegen."

Lara schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Wie hatte dieser Mensch nur seine eigene Frau _töten_ können?

„Als ich dann endlich volljährig war, habe ich mich von meinem Vater und meinem Bruder abgewandt. Sie überweisen mir monatlich meine Anteile und sonst haben wir nichts miteinander zu tun."

„Das ist _ihr_ Geld", meldete sich Lara zur Wort. „_Sie_ verdienen es und-"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich sehe das anders. Sie haben mich verstoßen. Trotzdem müssen sie immer noch Geld an mich zahlen. Ich weiß einfach, dass es sie unendlich wurmt, dass ich _ihr_ Geld für solche ‚banalen' Dinge wie Reisen in ferne Länder ausgebe. Es ist kein großer Schaden, den ich ihnen zufüge, aber immerhin…"

Lara sah noch einmal auf den Brief auf dem Tresen und musterte das Logo der Dowell-Hotels. Sie beschloss nie mehr in einem solchen eine Unterkunft zu mieten.

„Wahrscheinlich verstehst du es nicht…", fuhr Branden fort. „Es war schwer neu Fuß zu fassen…na ja…mit dem Nachnamen Dowell kam ich nicht weit. Jeder in den Kreisen wusste nun von diesen Vorkommnissen. Ich hatte einen sehr schlechten Ruf…"

„Natürlich verstehe ich das", stoppte Lara ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gesprächs drehte Branden sich zu ihr um. „Also…" Nun sah Lara zu Boden und mied seinen fragenden Blick. „Ich wurde auch von meinen Eltern verstoßen. Ich wollte leben anstatt zu heiraten und auf ewig auf irgendwelchen Teepartys Klatsch und Tratsch austauschen. Auch mich hat die Gesellschaft anfangs nicht mehr aufnehmen wollen. Ich weiß ganz genau wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man nirgendwo hingehört…"

Lara sah auf und blickte Branden nun an. Es war nur ein Blick, aber dieser genügte. Beide spürten, dass sie sich an das selbe Gefühl erinnerten.

Der Schmerz von anderen gemieden zu werden.

Die Gewissheit, dass die Menschen über sie schlecht redeten, wenn sie nicht zuhören konnten.

Die ständige Ablehnung und Sticheleien, die sie zutiefst verletzt hatten.

Auch wenn es nun vorbei war, hatte es Narben in ihren Seelen hinterlassen.

„Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast", meinte Lara nach der Pause und verließ die Küche, um nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Branden sah ihr nach. Er hatte ihr danken wollen, dass sie ihm mit Geduld zugehört hatte. Am Liebsten wäre er ihr gefolgt, um ihr dies zu sagen; er tat schon die ersten Schritte, doch er stoppte abrupt.

Er drehte sich wieder um, ging wieder zum Fenster und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

„_Es ist kein Spiel_…", murmelte er sich selbst zu.

* * *

„Also, bequem ist das nicht…", stellte Lara fest, als sie sich in eine Decke eingemurmelt in den Kofferraum legte. Die Abdeckung hatten sie abgenommen. 

„Hauptsache, es funktioniert", ermutigte Branden sie grinsend. Er müsste sich nun auf den Weg machen, um Joan abzuholen. Lara würde unbemerkt im Kofferraum mitreisen und am Ziel angelangt heimlich ins Gebäude eindringen.

„Ja, du hast ja Recht", antwortete Lara seufzend und versuchte mit der Decke ihren gesamten Körper zu bedecken. Als sie völlig versteckt war, schloss Branden den Kofferraum und begann die Fahrt zu Joan.

Lara hörte wie Branden ausstieg und wenige Minuten später mit Joan in den Wagen zurückkehrte. Sie schien Lara im Auto nicht zu bemerken.

„Es wird sicher ein schöner Abend", sah Joan es mit ihrer sanften Stimme voraus.

„Bestimmt", versicherte Branden und startete erneut den Motor.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten Fahrt, die Lara damit verbrachte Branden und Joan bei ihrer Unterhaltung zuzuhören, kamen sie am Ziel an.

Sie hörte wie Branden und Joan ausstiegen und der Wagen einem Bediensteten übergeben wurde, der das Auto wahrscheinlich zu einem Parkplatz brachte. Als auch der Angestellte das Fahrzeug verlassen hatte, wartete Lara einige Momente, bis sie den Kofferraum von innen mit dem passenden Werkzeug öffnete.

Natürlich hatten sie auch dies vorher getestet.

Der Kofferraumdeckel hob sich langsam und Lara sah, dass sie sich nun in einer großen, kargen Tiefgarage befand, wo die meisten Parkplätze schon von teuren Sportwagen besetzt waren. Zum Glück war sie allein.

Lara stieg aus dem Wagen und ließ die Decke zurück. Zum Vorschein kam ein enger Catsuit, aus schwarzem Latex, der ihr an den Armen bis zu den Ellenbogen reichte. Wie immer trug sie ihre schwarzen Halbhandschuhe und den Waffengurt mit den 9mm-Pistolen. Ihre Stiefel, ebenfalls schwarz, hatten spezielle Solen, die den Schall ihrer Schritte dämpfen würden.

„Da wären wir", sprach sie in ihr Headset, das auch jetzt die besondere Brille trug.

„Los geht's", erwiderte Zip voller Enthusiasmus.

„Wenn du nach links schaust, müsstest du eine Tür sehen", meinte Umas Stimme. Lara wandte sich in die gewünschte Richtung und erkannte das Ziel.

„Dann wollen wir mal…nicht mehr lange und der Kristall gehört mir", sah Lara es grinsend voraus und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Kapitel 18 Ende

Schon mal vielen Dank für die zukünftige Review! ;-)


	19. Raffiniertes Unterfangen Part A

Ist das wahr? Ja, das ist es! Es geht weiter! 

Ich möchte mich bei allen entschuldigen, die auf den Weitergang der Geschichte gewartet haben! Es tut mir Leid, euch so lange im Ungewissen gelassen zu haben.

Jetzt werdet ihr euch denken: Und warum kommen dann mit einem Mal drei Kapitel? Tja, ursprünglich sollte das alles ein Kapitel sein, doch als ich gemerkt habe welche Ausmaße das hier nimmt (ich habe das meiste per Hand geschrieben und konnte die Länge auf dem PC nur schwer einschätzen), habe ich mich dazu entschieden es in drei (eigentlich dachte ich an zwei, aber so kann's gehen…) Teile aufzuteilen.

Zufrieden bin ich nicht…ich hoffe euch fallen die Logikfehler nicht auf. #räusper# Aber ich hatte schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen (außerdem habe ich mich im Deutschunterricht sehr gelangweilt. XD).

Ich hoffe, dass erweckt dich wieder ein bisschen zum Leben, keroleina! ;-)

Natürlich gibt es auch hier keine Schleichwerbung…, aber sagt mir: Liest mein Vorwort überhaupt wer? XD

Habt Spaß!

Hochachtungsvoll (passt hier zwar nicht, aber ich mag das Wort ;-))

TombRaider-Cora / Cora / Cobra (als was auch immer ihr mich kennt XD)

Kapitel 19 – Raffiniertes Unterfangen (Part A)

USA , New York, Ein Museum , 20:16 Uhr

Lara schloss lautlos die metallene Tür hinter sich. Der Gang aus Betonwänden schien nicht patrouilliert und so schlich Lara voran. Auch als sie nach einigen Abzweigungen eine Treppe erreichte, war ihr noch niemand begegnet.

„Das wird bestimmt nicht so bleiben", meinte Uma, während Lara langsam die Treppe hinaufstieg.

„Das glaube ich auch, Uma", gab Lara leise zurück. Nach einigen Stockwerken stand Lara vor einer eichenbraunen Tür. Vorsorglich horchte sie an dieser und konnte keine Stimmen vernehmen. Langsam drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und trat hindurch. Der Gang, in dem sie nun stand, war mit Parkettfußboden ausgestattet. Die Wände trugen eine blaue Tapete und hier und da stand zur Auflockerung eine Pflanze oder es hing ein Bild an der Wand.

„Willkommen im Hauptgebäude, Lara. Du müsstest jetzt nach Links gehen und dem Gang folgen, damit du zu einer weiteren Treppe gelangst", wies Zip sie an.

Wortlos gehorchte Lara und ging voran. Noch immer begegnete sie niemanden. Auch Sicherheitskameras bemerkte sie keine.

Sie stoppte, als sie links und rechts kleine Löcher in der Wand erkannte. Ahnend schaltete sie die passende Funktion an ihrem Headset ein und erkannte drei Laserstrahlen, die über dem Boden darauf warteten einen Alarm auszulösen.

„Die erste Hürde", stellte Lara fest. Sie ging einige Schritte zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen. Mit einem grazilen Satz landete sie sicher auf der anderen Seite, ohne einen der Strahlen auch nur ansatzweise zu berühren.

„Gut gemacht", lobte Uma. „So und nun ein Stockwerk hinauf. Da werden alle Gäste kontrolliert, was größere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bedeutet, wohlmöglich auch Wachen."

„Wir haben dir aber einen sicheren Weg zurechtgelegt. Im siebten Stock wirst du von draußen aus weitermachen müssen, das ist sicherer", erklärte Zip.

„Das klingt ziemlich unwirklich, denn immerhin hat dieses Haus 51 Stockwerke, also hoffe ich, dass ihr das auch gut durchdacht habt", hoffte Lara.

„Keine Sorge, das haben wir", versicherte Uma.

„Ihr seid nun mal ein unschlagbares Team, was?", fragte Lara grinsend und war sich sicher, dass zumindest Zip in diesem Augenblick errötete.

* * *

Branden versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte sich noch nie für Museen begeistern können. Lieber erkundete er lieber selbst die Gräber und entkam dabei gefährlichen Fallen. Sobald er das Kommando von Zip und Uma bekam, würde er Joan ablenken und für einen Stromausfall sorgen.

„Branden, da hinten ist mein Arbeitgeber, Mister Chapell, ich möchte dich ihm gern vorstellen", bekundete Joan an seiner Seite, die ein blütenweißes Kleid trug. Branden hatte ihr das Kompliment gemacht, sie sähe darin aus wie ein Engel und das hat er nicht getan, um sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln.

„Gerne", erwiderte Branden, dem es nicht gelang sein Gähnen zu verstecken, doch anscheinend bemerkte Joan es nicht.

Die beiden gingen auf einen dürren älteren Mann zu, dessen ausgemergeltes Gesicht dennoch freundlich wirkte.

„Mister Chapell, ich möchte Ihnen Branden Oates vorstellen", erklärte Joan mit ihrer sanften Stimme. Der Angesprochene lächelte.

„Wie schön, dass sie jemanden mitgebracht haben", antwortete Mister Chapell. „Ich hoffe er behandelt sie auch gut, Miss Levy?", erkundigte er sich, als er Brandens Hand schüttelte. „Aber nachdem wie froh sie die letzte Zeit waren, denke ich schon."

Branden hatte das unangenehme Gefühl seinem Schwiegervater vorgestellt zu werden. Hatte Joan mehr in ihre Treffen hineininterpretiert als es ihm lieb war?

„Ja, das tut er", erwiderte Joan kichernd.

Branden fühlte sich unwohl. Er spürte, dass Joan ihn noch vielen Leuten als ihren Liebsten vorstellen würde.

‚Hätte ich doch mit Lara getauscht', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

* * *

‚Hätte ich doch mit Branden getauscht', dachte Lara, als sie an den eisigen Metallstangen außerhalb des Gebäudes hing. Mittlerweile war sie ins fünfzehnte Stockwerk vorgedrungen. Mit Zip und Umas Anweisungen war alles glatt verlaufen und niemand hatte sie bisher bemerkt.

Lara hatte dafür jedoch in Kauf nehmen müssen zu frieren. Die null Grad fühlten sich wie Minus dreißig an und sie wusste, dass der einzige Grund, dass sie noch nicht erfror, war, dass draußen komplizierte Kunststücke vorführen musste.

„Nun mach schon", drängelte Zip.

„Zip, Drängeleien kann ich jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen", versetzte Lara ihm und sah dabei ihren Atem in der kalten Winterluft kondensieren.

„Sie hat Recht, Zip. Aber ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du das Feingefühl eines Anti-Viren-Programms hast", meckerte Uma, doch Zip schien es nicht zu stören.

Lara zwang sich dazu keinen Kommentar abzugeben und holte Schwung. Nach zwei Drehungen um ließ sie an der richtigen Stelle los und flog zu einer weiteren Fahnenstange.

Das ganze wiederholte sich drei Mal, bis Lara sich am Geländer eines Balkons hochzog und verschnaufte.

„Okay, Stockwerk 16", meldete sich Zip zu Wort.

„Soll das die ganze Zeit so weitergehen?", fragte Lara mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich bin am Erfrieren."

„Keine Soge. Noch drei Stockwerke und es geht wieder nach innen", meinte Uma verständnisvoll.

„Oh, sehr gut. Also, wohin als nächstes?"

„Es ist ganz einfach. Links über dir müsste ein weiterer Balkon sein. Benutz den Magnethaken und schon bist du in der 19. Etage", wies Zip sie an.

Von der Aussicht auf das warme Innere des Gebäudes beflügelt, tat sie wie ihr geheißen und warf den Magnethaken zu den eisernen Geländestangen, nachdem sie sich mit dem Fernglas versichert hatte, dass niemand dort war. Der Magnethaken hing fest, also sprang Lara vom Baldachin des Balkons, auf dem sie sich gerade befand und ließ sich kurz ein wenig dort baumeln. Nachdem der Schwung nachgelassen hatte, kletterte sie das Seil hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen war, konnte sie es gar nicht erwarten in das Gebäude zu treten.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet überkam sie ein Schwall von warmer Luft, der sich bald dem Rest ihres Körpers bemächtigte, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Als ob jemand gewusst hätte wie sehr Lara fror, fand sie eine Heizung vor, an sie sich sogleich anschmiegte und ihre Hände auftaute.

„Lara, sei vorsichtig! Hier läuft Wachpersonal herum!", warnte Zip und Lara sah sich ungewollt nach einem Versteck um.

„Hier müsste eine Besenkammer sein, ganz in deiner Nähe", half Uma.

Doch Lara hatte keine Zeit diese zu suchen, denn nur eine Sekunde später trat aus einem Raum gegenüber von ihr ein muskulöser Mann mit Maschinengewehr.

„Oh-oh", entfuhr es Lara.

* * *

Silas erwachte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Innerlich fluchend stand er auf, denn er wusste, dass er so schnell nicht mehr einschlafen könnte. Er betätigte den Lichtschalter und sofort wurde der Raum erhellt.

Zunächst schmerzten seine Augen von der Helligkeit, doch schnell gewöhnte er sich daran. Auf der Kommode stand, von einem roten Rahmen umschlossen, ein Foto von ihm und Lara. Der Gedanke an seine Verlobte ließ ihn lächeln. Auch die Gewissheit, dass sie sich nun wahrscheinlich in einer gefährlichen Situation befand, änderte daran nichts.

Er hatte von sich selbst erwartet, dass er sich nach der Erfahrung mit Yuelin sehr sorgte, doch das war nicht der Fall. Ganz im Gegenteil. Lara war eine der Besten auf ihrem Gebiet. Es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn sie nicht auch mit dem Auftrag problemlos fertig würde.

„Hast du denn gar keine Angst um mich?", hatte Lara ihn sarkastisch gefragt, als sie auf ihren Flug nach New York gewartet hatte.

„Habe ich denn einen Grund dazu?", hatte Silas gekontert und die lächelnde Lara danach zum letzten Mal seit ihrer Abreise innig geküsst. „Trotzdem…pass auf dich auf", hatte er flüsternd hinzugefügt.

„Das werde ich", hatte Lara zurückgewispert und war danach mit ihrem Koffer in der Menge verschwunden.

Auch er hatte weiterarbeiten müssen. Er reiste bei seiner Arbeit fast so viel wie Lara es tat, jedoch mit sehr viel weniger Abenteuern.

Sein Blick schweifte zum silbernen Verlobungsring an seinem linken Ringfinger. Lara hatte ihm versprochen ihren Ring nie abzunehmen, nicht mal bei ihren halsbrecherischen Abenteuern.

Bei all den Gedanken an Lara stellte sich ihm eine Frage: Was sie wohl gerade tat?

* * *

Laras Herz begann unnatürlich schnell zu pochen.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Es war als würde sie mehrere Minuten vor dem Söldner stehen, der selbst starr vor Schreck war. Lara reagierte schneller als der Mann und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er taumelte benommen zurück und ehe er sich wehren konnte versetzte Lara ihm einen Tritt in den Hals und schlug ihm in den Bauch.

Er fiel um und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Laras Blutdruck senkte sich langsam wieder.

„Das ist nicht gut, Lara…", sprach Zip beunruhigt in ihr Headset.

„Er hat ausnahmsweise Recht…wenn jemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt…", pflichtete Uma ihm bei.

Das wusste auch Lara. Sie trat über den bewusstlosen Söldner in den Raum, aus dem er gekommen war und schleifte ihn wieder in diesen hinein. Erst nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich das Zimmer an.

Hier stand ein runder Tisch, auf dem sich leere Becher und Spielkarten befanden. Auf der Theke, dicht an der Wand, war eine Kaffeemaschine und eine Mirowelle. Außerdem gab es einige Spinde, in denen sich wohl einige Privatsachen der Angestellten befanden wie sich nach einem Blick in die Schränke herausstellte.

Der Söldner lag noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Lara beschloss ihn zu durchsuchen und bückte sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie fand ein Funkgerät, einen Schlüsselbund, einen Sicherheitspass der Stufe C und eine schmutzige Zeitschrift, deren Inhalt sie sich lieber nicht ansehen wollte.

„Drei von vier Sachen sind nützlich…", murmelte Lara und verstaute die Dinge in ihrem Rucksack. Pass und Schlüssel würden ihr Durchgänge öffnen können und das Funkgerät würde sich bestimmt ebenfalls als nützlich erweisen.

Nachdem sie die Sachen in den Rucksack gelegt hatte, holte sie etwas anderes heraus. Ein kleines Fläschchen mit hellgrüner Flüssigkeit und eine Spritze. Sie füllte die Spritze mit der Lösung und setzte die Nadel am Arm des Söldners an. Jedes Risiko musste vermieden werden; auch dass der Mann früher aufwachte als es Lara nützlich war. Das, was sie ihm verabreichte, würde ihn mindestens zwei Stunden lang außer Gefecht setzen. Bis dahin wäre ihre Arbeit hier bestimmt beendet.

„Zip, Uma. Was nun?", erkundigte Lara sich, nachdem sie den Söldner in einem der Spinde versteckt hatte, was wegen seiner Größe nicht ganz einfach gewesen war.

„Zeig bitte noch einmal die Schlüsselkarte", bat Uma und Lara nahm diese aus ihrem Rucksack, um sie in die Kamera ihres Headsets zu halten.

„Oh, wie schön. Nun, dann können wir ja gleich Plan B benutzen."

„Was meinst du damit? Plan B?"

„Wie es sich gehört, haben wir auch einen Ersatzplan ausgeklügelt. Bei Plan B musst du noch zwei weitere dieser Schlüsselkarten besorgen. Mit diesen kannst du dann den Fahrstuhl uneingeschränkt benutzen, also auch ins oberste Stockwerk fahren", erklärte Uma.

„Und was wäre Plan A gewesen?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Na ja, da hättest du noch einige Mal nach draußen gemusst. Ein bisschen herumturnen und so…", meldete sich Zip zu Wort.

Bei der Aussicht sich noch einmal in die Kälte zu stürzen, schüttelte es sie, also beschloss sie Plan B zu folgen.

„Wo sind die restlichen Schlüsselkarten?"

„Nun, das ist der Grund, weshalb es Plan B ist…", begann Zip schüchtern.

„Wir wissen es nicht. In der Datenbank der Mitarbeiter wurde nicht aufgeführt, wer welche Schlüsselkarte besitzt", fuhr Uma fort.

„Also muss ich improvisieren", seufzte Lara. „Ist sowieso spannender."

Kapitel 19 Ende


	20. Raffiniertes Unterfangen Part B

Kapitel 20 – Raffiniertes Unterfangen (Part B)

USA , New York, Ein Museum , 21:03 Uhr

Nun hieß das neue Ziel die Schlüsselkarten A und B zu ergattern. Lara ließ sich von Zip und Uma ins Informationszentrum (es war verschlossen, doch hier erwies sich der eingesammelte Schüsselbund als nützlich) leiten, wobei sie glücklicherweise niemandem begegnete, und suchte dort in den PCs nach Hinweisen darauf, wer die Karte besaß.

„Lara, das ist doch sinnlos", versuchte Zip sie von ihrem Tun abzubringen. „Wir haben es nicht geschafft, warum sollte es dir gelingen, die du – Pardon – weniger Erfahrung dabei hast als wir?"

„Es muss doch einen Hinweis geben…", murmelte Lara eher zu sich selbst als zu Zip.

„Lara, er hat Recht", meinte Uma zähneknirschend. „In den elektronischen Datenbänken wirst du nichts finden."

Wohl oder übel musste sie den beiden glauben. Es gab wirklich keinerlei Anzeichen einer Lösung. Frustriert lehnte sie sich zurück, streckte sich und sah dabei kopfüber an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes.

Da kam ihr ein Geistesblitz.

„Ja…ja, das könnte es sein!"

Auf Zip und Umas Fragen, was sie meinte, antwortete Lara nicht. Die Datenbank bestand nicht nur aus PCs. Auch altmodische Akten waren in großen Schränken noch vertreten. Die Schriftstücke waren zwar schon von der Elektronik überholt worden, aber einen entschiedenen Vorteil hatten sie: Man konnte nicht von außen an sie gelangen, ganz im Gegenteil zu Dateien.

Aufgeregt stöberte sie in den Schränken. Alle Mitarbeiter waren verzeichnet und alle Merkmale aufgeführt, ebenso ob er eine Schlüsselkarte besaß wie sie dem Punkt ‚Sonstiges' entnahm.

„Sagt mir den Namen von jemandem mit hoher Stellung", bat Lara.

„Ein hohes Tier, Moment…", antwortete Zip und Lara hörte das Tippen einer Tastatur. „Sandra Fine, sie ist Chefin der Abteilung für Organisation."

Lara suchte unter F nach Sandra Fine und wurde fündig.

„Fortuna ist auf meiner Seite. Sie besitzt die B-Karte. Ihr Büro ist im Raum 2010, also ein Stockwerk höher, stimmt's?", erkundigte sich Lara.

„Stimmt."

So schlich sich Lara wieder durch die Gänge, wobei sie zum Glück niemandem begegnete, und kam nach einigen Stufen ins zwanzigste Stockwerk. Hier jedoch wurde sie wieder vorsichtiger, da sie Stimmen vernahm, die allem Anschein nach hinter einer Ecke ihren Ursprung fanden.

„…und wisst ihr, was die Blondine dann gesagt hat?", fragte eine der Männerstimmen.

„Was?", wollten drei andere wissen.

„Also…"

„Wie kriege ich die vier Gorillas da weg?", wollte Lara leise wissen, nachdem sie vorsichtig um die Ecke gespäht hatte. Alle vier standen vor Raum 2010 und somit ihrem Ziel.

„Gib mit dem Funkgerät einen gefälschten Befehl raus", schlug Zip vor.

„Moment, ich suche die passende Frequenz…", murmelte Uma und wieder hörte Lara das bekannte Tippen. Währenddessen begab sich Lara lautlos in eine Besenkammer am Ende des Ganges und stellte dort am Funkgerät alles ein wie Zip und Uma es ihr erklärten.

„Trupp F7, bitte kommen", sprach Lara mit künstlich tiefer Stimme in den Apparat.

„Trupp F7, hier", antwortete sogleich eine männliche Stimme.

„Im Erdgeschoss findet eine Prügelei statt. Einige Partygäste, die zu viel getrunken haben. Alle Mann nach unten und klärt das", befahl Lara.

„Aber das ist nicht unsere-"

„Sofort!", unterbrach Lara mit Nachdruck und sie konnte schnelle Schritte von außen hören, die rasch verstummten.

Grinsens verließ sie die Besenkammer wieder und sah vorsichtig in den angestrebten Gang, der nun leer war. Schnell und unhörbar schlich sie zur Tür, die zwar verschlossen war, sich jedoch mit einem Schlüssel aus dem Bund des niedergeschlagenen Söldners öffnen ließ. Das fensterlose Büro war so ordentlich, dass er steril wirkte.

„Hoffentlich finde ich hier auch, wonach ich suche", meinte sie skeptisch.

„Keine Sorge, glaubst du jemand wie sie läuft alle Treppen zu Fuß rauf und runter?", ermunterte Uma sie.

„Ich meine: Was, wenn sie die Karte immer mit sich nimmt?"

„Nein, die Gefahr wäre zu hoch, dass sie verschlampt oder geklaut wird. Die Büros sind alle auf einer bestimmten Ebene, die ohne diese Karten zu erreichen sind. Richtig interessant wird es erst in den oberen Stockwerken, für die man eine solche Karte braucht, in unserem Fall dem 30. Wenn jemand in diese Stockwerke muss, nimmt er sich an seinem Arbeitsplatz die Karte und macht sich auf den Weg. Die Treppen werden ebenfalls überwacht, aber natürlich nicht so oft genutzt wie der Fahrstuhl. Diese Vorgehensweise ist typisch für solche Einrichtungen", erläuterte Uma.

„Genug geredet, such die Karte!", meldete sich Zip zu Wort und er hatte Recht. Die Söldner würden nicht ewig im Erdgeschoss herumirren.

Die Ordnung in dem Zimmer war Segen und Fluch zugleich. Einerseits war alles genau unterteilt, sodass sie eine Schublade nach kurzem Durchsehen wieder schließen konnte. Andererseits musste sie sehr aufpassen alles wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zu legen, damit ihre Anwesenheit auch unbemerkt blieb.

Nachdem sie einen der vielen Schränke durchsucht hatte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie lieber systematisch vorgehen sollte.

‚Wenn ich eine sehr, sehr ordentliche Person wäre, wo würde ich etwas Wichtiges wie eine Schlüsselkarte verstecken?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Nach einigen Sekunden schnippte sie mit den Fingern. Natürlich war die Karte versteckt oder verschlossen aufbewahrt. Deshalb sah sie sich nach verschlossenen Schränken und Schubladen vor und wurde beim Schreibtisch fündig.

Diesmal passte keiner der Schlüssel, die sie dem Wachmann abgenommen hatte. Deshalb nahm Lara aus ihrem Rucksack ein Werkzeug zum Öffnen, das im Volksmund auch Dietrich genannt wurde. Nach einigem Herumstochern sprang das Schloss mit einem satten Klick auf. Vorsichtig zog sie die Schublade heraus und sah sich den Inhalt an. Darin befanden sich einigen Akten, Schlüssel und Karten. Lara nahm den kleinen Stapel heraus und suchte die Richtige. Als diese gefunden war, legte sie den Rest wieder zurück und verschloss die Schublade wieder.

Danach verließ sie das Büro wieder, schloss auch dieses ab und versteckte sich ungesehen wieder in der kleinen Besenkammer.

„Das lief ja wie am Schnürchen", lobte Zip.

„In der Tat. Gut, jetzt müssen wir herausfinden, wo wir auch Karte A herbekommen", schloss Lara. Leise und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle begab sie sich wieder ins Archiv. Nach kurzem Suchen stellte sich heraus, dass Ben Davis die letzte Schlüsselkarte besaß und dass sich dessen Büro in Zimmer 2875 befand.

Lara wunderte sich schon in dem Hochhaus, das eigentlich gut patrouilliert sein sollte, auf so wenige Wachen zu treffen.

‚Vielleicht', dachte sie hoffnungsvoll, ‚sind die Truppen in den höheren Stockwerken platziert.'

Dies schien die einzige halbwegs logische Erklärung der niedrigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu sein. Während sie zum wiederholten Male durchs komischerweise leere Treppenhaus schlich, versuchte sie sich vom Denken abzuhalten, denn intuitives Handeln hatte sich im Grabräuber-Gewerbe schon immer als nützlicher erwiesen als langes Nachdenken.

In der 28. Etage angekommen, streifte sie achtsam durch die Gänge und war sogar beruhigt hier und da eine Gruppe von Söldnern anzutreffen, denen sie jedoch vorsorglich auswich.

„Ich verstehe deine Erleichterung", sprach Uma ihr zu. „Man hätte auf die Idee kommen können, dass sie hier sozusagen eine Geheimwaffe besitzen…du verstehst?"

„Ja, das tu ich", murmelte Lara zurück, die zu Unterhaltungen nun nicht in Stimmung war.

Sie spähte behutsam um die Ecke, in den Gang, wo sich der gesuchte Raum hinter einer weiteren eichenbraunen Tür befand.

„Die Kasper könnten ein Problem darstellen", meinte Zip, als er durch Laras Kamera am Headset einen blonden und einen schwarzhaarigen Wachmann vor Zimmer 2875 erblickte.

„In der Tat", antwortete Lara leise. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Auf jeden Fall etwas Lautloses", riet Uma. „Du weißt ja, dass du auf der Etage nicht allein bist."

„Beeil dich! Ich muss!", meckerte der blonde Söldner.

„Ja, ja! Die Geschichte ist ja bald zu Ende, reg dich ab!", versetzte ihm der Schwarzhaarige. „Also, dann gingen wir zu McRonald's…"

Lara sah sich um und erblickte am Ende des Ganges die Toiletten. Ihr kam eine Idee.

„Nun mach schon!", drängte der Zuhörende.

„Was hast du vor?", flüsterte Uma, als Lara leise zu den WCs ging.

„Frisch machen kannst du dich auch später!", wies Zip sie an, doch zur Verwunderung beider betrat Lara die Herren-Toilette.

„Brauchst du eine Brille oder gibt es da etwas, das wir nicht wissen?", fragte Zip.

Lara ignorierte diese Bemerkung wohlwollend und begab sich in eine der Kabinen. Nachdem sie das Schloss verriegelt hatte, wartete sie einige Minuten, bis sie hörte wie jemand das WC betrat. Sie verließ den kleinen Raum wieder und prüfte durch Spähen, ob der Richtige nun hier war. Als Lara sah, dass der blonde Söldner, der eben noch geduldig dem Schwarzhaarigen zugehört hatte, nun beim Pissoir stand, wartete sie, bis dieser sein Geschäft beendet hatte. Danach wandte er sich dem Waschbecken zu (Sie war froh, dass er sich im Gegensatz zu anderen Männern die Hände wusch) und Lara schlich sich an ihn heran.

Der Wachmann drehte den Wasserhahn zu, hob seinen Blick und sah im Spiegel hinter sich eine brünette Frau auf ihn zuschleichen. Alarmiert drehte er sich um, zog seine Pistole und richtete diese auf die erschrockene Lara.

„Was-", begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einem gekonnten Fußtritt schlug Lara ihm die Waffe auf der Hand. Noch bevor der Söldner reagieren konnte, verpasste sie ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht und einen weiteren ins Genick, der ihn bewusstlos zusammensacken ließ.

„Gut reagiert", hörte sie Uma durch ihr Headset.

Lara wusste, dass sie den bewusstlosen Söldner nun schleunigst verstecken musste. Also hievte sie seinen schweren Körper auf ihren Rücken, um ihn in eine der Kabinen zu tragen. Dort spritzte sie ihm das grüne Betäubungsmittel, verriegelte die Kabine und kletterte über die Abtrennwand. Nachdem sie sicher auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, verließ sie die Toilette wieder und spähte abermals um die Ecke, um den schwarzhaarigen Wachmann zu erblicken, der seinen Posten nicht verlassen hatte.

Stumm schmiedete sie schon einen Plan, um auch diesen Söldner von seinem Posten zu locken, als sie einen Monitor neben dem Eingang erblickte.

‚Hand Scan', als sie über dem Bildschirm.

„Seht ihr das? Ich brauche also die Hand eines Befugten, um dort hinein zu gelangen", murmelte Lara in ihr Headset.

„Dann solltest du den Typen nicht weglocken, außer du hackst ihm dann die Hand ab, aber das wäre eine ziemliche Sauerei", riet Zip ihr.

„In der Tat", bestätigte Uma. „Ich denke der Kerl wird genügen. Im Notfall muss der schließlich hineingelangen müssen."

„Also ein Offensivangriff", schlussfolgerte Lara. Sie bewegte ihre Hand zur 9mm an ihrem Gurt, doch bevor sie ihre Finger um diese schloss, stoppte sie. „Nein, ich sollte keine Blutspuren provozieren. Ich mache es anders."

Als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick zum Fenster wandte, welches in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu Lara lag, sag sie ihre Chance.

Sie zog aus einer zigarettenschachtel-großen Tasche ein kleines Rohr, welches sich schnell zu einer Länge von etwa 75 cm ausziehen ließ. In dieses steckte sie einen mit Betäubungsmittel getränkten kleinen Pfeil, legte ihre Lippen an das Rohr, richtete sich aus und blies nach einem langen Atemzug hinein, sodass der Pfeil den Hals des Söldners traf. Er fasste sich verwirrt ans Genick, schwankte ein wenig und fiel ohnmächtig um. Zufrieden grinsend schob Lara das Rohr wieder zusammen und legte es zurück in die Tasche an ihrem Gurt.

„Wow! Cooler Trick!", kommentierte Zip begeistert.

„Guter Einfall", stimmte Uma zu.

„Die Idee habe ich vor einigen Jahren aus Südamerika mitgebracht", erklärte Lara und ging auf den ohnmächtigen Söldner zu. Wie auch zwei seiner Kollegen würde er nun dank des Narkotikums etwa zwei Stunden lang schlafen.

Lara nahm den Arm des Söldners und legte seine Hand auf den Monitor, der mit einem grünen Licht die Haut scannte. Schließlich erschien auf dem Monitor der Schriftzug ‚Zugang gewährt' und Lara hörte ein Klicken. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und schob die Tür nach vorn. Bevor sie hereintrat, packte sie den Söldner unter den Armen und zog ihn in den dunklen Raum hinein. Nachdem sie ihn auf dem Teppichboden abgelegt hatte, schloss sie den Raum von innen ab und schaltete das Licht an.

Das Büro war zwar ebenfalls aufgeräumt, aber nicht steril wie das von Sandra Fine. Dieses Mal suchte sie gleich nach verschlossenen Schubladen oder Schränken. Als sie keine gesicherten Aufbewahrungsorte vorfand, fügte sie sich Zips These nach einem Safe hinter den Bildern zu suchen und tatsächlich bewahrheitete sich seine Vermutung.

Hinter einem kunstvollen Portrait, welches eine fallschirmspringende Erdnuss zeigte, befand sich ein mechanischer Safe.

(Anm.: Ach kommt, ein bisschen Klischee muss sein XD)

„Ein herrlich altmodisches Modell. Und viel leichter zu öffnen als ein elektronisches", sprach sie in ihr Headset und legte ein Ohr an das kalte Metall. Nach einigen Minuten hatte es acht Mal geklickt und der Tresor öffnete sich.

Vorsichtig untersuchte Lara alle Unterlagen und Akten, wobei sie darauf achtete alles wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurückzulegen. In einer schwarzen Schatulle wurde sie fündig.

„Okay! Jetzt ab nach oben!", triumphierte Zip, als Lara Schlüsselkarte A zufrieden musterte.

„Du sagst es, Zip", bejahte Lara grinsend.

Um die Tür erneut zu öffnen, legte Lara noch einmal die Hand des Söldners auf einen weiteren Monitor, der identisch mit dem äußeren war. Den Wachmann ließ sie allein zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Nach einigem Schleichen und Spähen erreichte sie den Aufzug und drückte schnell den Knopf zum Aufrufen des Lifts, um kurz danach hineinzutreten. Nur 30 der 51 Knöpfe leuchteten. Lara nahm alle drei Schlüsselkarten hervor und zog sie durch die passenden Schlitze neben den Knöpfen.

Durch Karte C strahlten auch die Knöpfe 31 bis 35. B brachte die Zahlen 36 bis 42 zum Aufblitzen und A schaltete die Etagen 43 bis 50 frei. Kurz nachdem alle Karten benutzt worden waren, leuchtete auch der 51. Knopf auf. Sie zögerte nicht diesen zu drücken und schon setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung.

Als eine Minute verstrichen war, kam der Fahrstuhl mit einem Ruck zum Stehen. Die Türen glitten auf und Lara erblickte einen dunklen Gang, der aber ansonsten wie alle anderen Flure wirkte.

„Sei bloß vorsichtig!", warnte Zip sie. „Hier sind neben Truppen auch noch Kameras und Laser!"

„Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind aber mächtig gestiegen", meinte Lara, während sie sorgfältig nach einer der Fallen suchte.

„Das war in den unteren Stockwerken, aber je weiter oben, desto höher die Sicherheit", erklärte Uma.

Lara trat aus dem Fahrstuhl, ging auf einen Kistenstapel zu und versteckte sich hinter diesem. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatten sich in den Kartons vorher noch Artefakte befunden.

„Ich denke ihr solltet nun Branden benachrichtigen", schlug Lara vor.

* * *

„Branden, hörst du mich?" 

Er zuckte überrascht.

„Ist etwas?", erkundigte sich Joan einfühlsam.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Branden. „Warte kurz hier. Ich hole und noch etwas Bowle", gab er vor und schlängelte sich durch die Menge zum Tisch mit den Getränken. „Ja?", fragte er in seinen Manschettenknopf, der auch ein Mikrofon war. In seinem Ohr saß das kleine Empfangsteil, mit dem er Umas Stimme hören konnte.

„Lara ist oben. Wird Zeit, dass du den Kameras und Lasern den Saft abdrehst", erläuterte Uma.

„Alles klar", antwortete Branden, als er bei der Bowle angekommen war. Achtlos füllte er zwei Gläser zur Hälfte und kehrte mit diesen zu Joan zurück.

„Danke", antwortete Joan, als sie das Glas entgegennahm und daran nippte.

„Gern geschehen", gab Branden zurück, leerte sein Gefäß mit einem großen Schluck und stellte es auf einem Tisch ab. „Sag mal, Joan", begann er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Willst du mir nicht zeigen, wo dein Arbeitsplatz ist?"

„Aber wieso denn das?", erkundigte sich Joan gutgläubig.

„Ich wäre nur gern etwas mit dir allein", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, nahm ihre zierliche Hand und legte sanft seine Lippen auf diese.

„Also schön", beschloss Joan lächelnd. „Komm mit."

Arm in Arm schritten sie von der Feier, einige Gänge und Treppen entlang, bis sie vor einer breiten Doppeltür standen, die Joan nach einem Griff in ihre Handtasche mit einem Schlüssel öffnete. Beide traten ein und Joan schaltete das Licht an.

Neben einem Schreibtisch mit einem Monitor und Dekoration waren hier viele Regale und Schränke, in denen sich wohl Dokumente befanden. Eine weitere Tür führte wohl zum Büro ihres Chefs.

„So, hier arbeite ich", meinte Joan.

„Hübsch hier", erwiderte Branden und umarmte sie von hinten.

Joan blickte aus den großen Fenstern, die Sicht auf New Yorks Nachtleben boten. Schließlich befreite sie sich unauffällig von seinen Armen, ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu und stellte ihr Glas Bowle ab. Branden folgte ihr.

Joans Arbeitsplatz war sehr ordentlich und mit niedlichem Nippes versehen. Außerdem fanden sich dort auch frei blaue Bilderrahmen ihren Platz.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Branden freundlich wissen und deutete auf die Bilder.

„Das hier sind Schnuckel und Wölkchen", erklärte Joan und deutete auf das eine Foto, auf dem eine weiß-braune und eine schwarz-weiße Katze zu sehen waren. „Und das ist meine Cousine Mina. Sie lebt in London." Joan machte eine Pause, ehe sie weitersprach. „Und das bin ich mit…meinem damaligen Freund."

Branden musterte das dritte Bild. Ein gutaussehender Mann hielt lächelnd die glücklich wirkende Joan in seinen Armen.

„Er hatte eine Andere", sprach Joan es mit ungewohnt kalter Stimme aus. „Ich weiß, ich sollte es nicht mehr hier stehen haben…, aber ich bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz…"

Branden spürte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war und nahm sie wieder von hinten in den Arm.

„Jetzt bin ich doch da", ermutigte er sie und hasste sich schon dafür, dass er die so zerbrechlich wirkende Joan anlog. „Vergiss, was einmal war."

Er kippte den Rahmen mit der Fotoseite nach unten. Joan drehte sich um und sah in Brandens blaue Augen.

„Okay", brachte sie hervor, denn der Klos in ihrem Hals hinderte sie stark am Sprechen. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, die Branden auffing. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht, küsste sie letztendlich und Joan erwiderte dies.

„Hey! Lara wartet schon!", wisperte Umas Stimme.

Die Erinnerung an Lara ließ ihn stocken.

Joan sah ihn verunsichert an, als er ihren Kuss unterbrach. Schnell besann sich Branden wieder, lächelte ihr vertrauensvoll zu und legte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre.

Es war unsinnig nun solche Gedanken an Lara zu verschwenden. Sie wusste, was in diesen Minuten geschah und außerdem erwiderte sie Brandens Gefühle nicht. Auch wenn es wehtat musste er es sich einprägen.

Sanft drängte er sie näher zum Tisch, bis sie sich schließlich auf diesen legte und Branden sich über die beugte. Er küsste ihren Hals, ihr Dekolleté , wandte sich ihrem Unterkörper zu und stieß dabei absichtlich Joans halbvolles Glas Bowle an, sodass sich die orange Flüssigkeit auf dem weißen Stoff von Joans Kleid ausbreitete. Sie schreckte hoch und Branden zuckte zurück.

„Ach du Schande!", stieß Joan hervor.

„Verflucht! Entschuldige bitte!", spielte Branden. „Wasch den Fleck lieber gleich wieder raus", schlug er wohlwollend vor.

„Ja, das sollte ich tun", stimmte Joan zu und stand schnell auf. „Warte hier."

„Ich bezahl die Reinigung! Versprochen!", versicherte er ihr, als sie das Zimmer schon fast verlassen hatte. Joan lächelte ihm noch flüchtig zu und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Branden wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Er drehte sich zur Tür, die zum Büro des Sicherheitschefs führte und trat hinein. Bei einem ihrer Treffen hatte Joan ihm erzählt, dass ihr Vorgesetzter sein Büro nie abschloss. Sich nicht sonderlich umsehend setzte er sich in den bequemen Chefsessel und schaltete den PC an, der schnell vollständig hochgefahren war. Aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts zog er eine CD-Hülle mit passendem Inhalt. Er nahm die CD heraus und legte sie ins Laufwerk. Nach einigen Klicks war das Programm, ein kleiner Virus, installiert und er nahm den Datenträger wieder mit sich. Den angeschalteten PC zurücklassend, damit sich der Virus auch verbreitete, verließ er den Raum wieder und wartete bei Joans Schreibtisch.

„Ich bin fertig", wisperte er in seinen Manschettenknopf.

Kapitel 20 Ende


	21. Raffiniertes Unterfangen Part C

Kapitel 21 – Raffiniertes Unterfangen (Part C)

USA , New York, Ein Museum, 21:47 Uhr

„Na endlich!", murmelte Lara, noch immer hinter den Kisten, als das schwache Licht, das von der Decke herabschien, erlosch.

„Hehe! Alle Lichter, Laser und Kameras sind nun aus!", teilte Zip ihr froh mit.

„Sehr gut", antwortete Lara. „Wo ist der Raum mit dem Kristall?"

„Nicht weit von hier. Du müsstest nach einigen Metern rechts abbiegen."

Lara spähte über die Kisten, erblickte beim Gang, den Zip meinte, links einen Schatten, der einem Wachmann zu gehören schien.

„Negativ. Ein Hindernis", verneinte sie knapp.

„Kein Problem. Dreh dich um und nach einigen Metern geht's nach links", schlug Uma alternativ vor.

Gerade wollte Lara über die Kisten steigen, als sie schnelle Schritte nahen hörte, woraufhin sie sich rasch in ihr Versteck zurückzog. Eine Gruppe von vier Söldnern rannte den Flur entlang, geradewegs auf den Lift zu.

„Der Boss bringt uns um!", sah einer es voraus.

„Ach, komm! Es muss mit einem der Sicherungskästen zu tun haben!", meinte ein anderer.

„Wenn es von denen nur nicht so viele gäbe! Verflucht, ist das dämlich, dass wir deswegen alle unsere Posten verlassen müssen!", fluchte ein Dritter.

„Ach was! Rob und Ed werden auch mal ein paar Minuten allein auf die Etage aufpassen können!", wehrte der Vierte ab.

Lara hörte den Fahrstuhl schließen.

„Sechs Leute passen regulär auf ein Stockwerk auf? Das kommt mir aber spanisch vor…", kritisierte Zip.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du es schon bist, wenn das denn überhaupt geht!", beleidigte Uma ihn. „Natürlich gab es unten mehr Söldner – dafür aber auch keine Kameras und Laser. Du weißt doch wie teuer solche Anlagen sind", warf sie ihm schnippisch entgegen.

„Schon gut…", murrte Zip.

„Um so besser", lenkte Lara von ihrem Wortgefecht ab. „Zwei Wachen stellen keine Bedrohung dar. Ich werde auch den anderen umgehen können. Also gut, wo muss ich lang?"

* * *

„Nanu?", fragte Joan erstaunt. Gerade war sie von der Toilette zurückgekehrt. Zwar war der Fleck auf ihrem Kleid nun größtenteils entfernt, aber ein orangefarbener Schatten war noch immer zu sehen. 

„Stromausfall", erwiderte Branden. „Bestimmt ist jetzt auf der Feier ein ziemlicher Tumult los. Wir sollten zurückgehen, bevor uns jemand vermisst und vermutet wie wären nun die Geiseln von irgendwem…"

„Ja, du hast Recht", stimmte Joan zu und machte sich mit Branden auf den Rückweg zur Gala.

* * *

Lara stand vor der Tür, die in den Raum führte, wo sich der Kristall befand. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin war sie niemandem begegnet und hatte die anderen Vorkehrungen ignorieren können. 

Nun versuchte sie die Tür zu öffnen – erfolglos.

„Das war nicht anders zu erwarten", flüsterte sie.

„In der Tat", meinte Uma. „Die Tür ist hundertfach gesichert. Deshalb wäre es besser du kommst von draußen."

„Von draußen?", hinterfragte Lara.

„Links von dir müsste ein Balkon nach draußen führen. Mit ein bisschen Kletterei bist du auf dem Glasdach, das der Raum hat. Dann musst du dir einen Durchgang schaffen und voilá: Du bist im selben Zimmer wie der Kristall", führte Zip weiter aus.

„Berichtige mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich dachte dieses Gebäude ist mit Panzerglas versehen und durch Panzerglas komme ich mit meinem Glasschneider nicht", merkte Lara an.

„Alles durchdacht", wandte Uma ein. „Vor einigen Jahren, als das Dach gebaut wurde, war auf einer der Scheiben – das Dach besteht aus vielen, kleinen Elementen – einen Katzer weshalb man sich beschwerte. Es wurde auch eine neue Scheibe eingesetzt, aber eine Normale. Diese ist dein Eingang", erklärte Uma.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", gestand Lara. „Allein gelangt ihr nicht einmal ins System und zusammen…"

„Tja…", gab Zips Stimme zurück, aus der Lara Verlegenheit heraushörte.

Sie grinste und sah nach links, wo sie in einigen Metern Entfernung einen Balkon erkannte. Auf diesen schritt sie zu, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Auf dem Balkon befand sich eine kalte Leiter, die sie mit frierenden Händen hinaufkletterte, um das mit Antennen und Satteliten-Schüsseln gespickte Dach zu erreichen. Wie Zip und Uma es vorausgesehen hatten, bestand ein Teil aus Glas.

Sah Lara in den Raum hinab, erkannte sie ein sehr schwach beleuchtetes Zimmer. Einzig und allein das Mondlicht der klaren Nacht gewährte ihr Sicht auf den klaren Kristall, der sich auf einem Podest in der Mitte, eingebettet in einem violetten Kissen mit goldenen Kordeln, befand.

„Sieh an", wisperte Lara mit klappernden Zähnen.

Zip und Uma zeigten Lara die Scheibe am äußeren Rand, die sie mit dem Glasschneider durchdringen konnte. Nachdem sie mit dem Gerät einen Kreisgezogen hatte, hob sie die Scheibe mit dem Saugnapf an und legte sie auf ebenen Untergrund. Das entstandene Loch war groß genug, damit Lara hinabklettern konnte, was sie auch sogleich tat.

* * *

„Bleiben sie bitte ganz ruhig, meine Damen und Herren!", versuchte ein verantwortlicher, älterer Mann die aufgescheuchte Menge zu beruhigen, was ihm nicht gelang. 

Branden beobachtete mit Ironie wie die eben noch übermäßig stolzen Männer und Frauen sich nun fürchteten, weil Dunkelheit über die großen Galahallen herrschte.

„Das ist mir nicht geheuer", gestand Joan, die sich fest an Brandens Arm geklammert hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", ermutigte Branden sie locker. „Es ist doch nur ein Stromausfall."

„Aber jemand _muss _das provoziert haben", entgegnete Joan mit gesenkter Stimme. „Ich kenne die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Unser Stromnetz ist vielfach gesichert."

„Mach dich nicht verrückt. Ein simpler Ausfall kann überall vorkommen und wenn ein Netz tausendfach gesichert ist", widersprach Branden ihr aufmunternd. „Und jetzt solltest du nicht mehr so bedrückt schauen. Lächelnd bist du viel hübscher."

Joan versuchte seinem Wunsch zu folgen, doch es gelang ihr nur teilweise.

„Was, wenn es jemand absichtlich getan hat? Vielleicht plant jemand ein Attentat…", vermutete Joan nervös, woraufhin Branden ein amüsiertes Lachen verlauten ließ.

„Keine Sorge. Du kennst du Schutzmaßnahmen doch selbst. Hier kommt niemand so leicht rein und schleicht unbemerkt umher", bestärkte er sie.

‚Außer natürlich man heißt Lara Croft', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

In etwa 25 Metern Entfernung, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, sah Branden durch eine Glastür einen Wachmann den Gang entlang laufen. Er fiel ihm durch das große Getümmel hindurch auf, weil er auf dem Rücken ein Maschinengewehr trug, was ihn misstrauisch stimmte.

„Warte hier", wies er Joan an und ohne auf Bestätigung zu warten drängelte er sich durch die Masse zum Ende der Halle.

„Aber Branden…", versuchte Joan ihn aufzuhalten, doch schon bald hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren.

Unbemerkt verschwand er durch die Tür in den Gang, wo er eben den Wachmann gesichtet hatte.

„Da bist du ja, Mann!", hörte er eine männliche Stimme, die er einige Meter weiter und um die Ecke lokalisierte. Lautlos schlich er den Flur entlang und drückte sich bei der Abzweigung an die Wand.

„Worauf warten wir eigentlich?", fragte eine andere Stimme.

„Auf Befehle, du Depp", antwortete ein Dritter.

„Nur wegen so eines dämlichen Stromausfalls…"

Einige Minuten redeten die Söldner über unwichtige Dinge, bis ein Funkspruch die Männer erreichte.

„Team B8? … Ja … Ja, geht in Ordnung. Also, Jungs. Unser neuer Posten ist im 37. Stock. Außerdem gilt nun Alarmstufe Orange", erklärte eine der Stimmen. „Man vermutet, dass jemand hier ist und vielleicht diesen Kristall stehlen will, für den so sehr geworben wurde, wisst ihr? Der ist ja auch am wertvollsten von alle den Dingen hier… Es soll schon so einiges heute Nacht passiert sein, unter anderem wurde Benny bewusstlos aufgefunden."

„Benny?", hinterfragte eine weitere Stimme geschockt. „Warum sollte jemand den armen Kerl niederschlagen?"

„Na, ist doch logisch! Weil er im Weg stand!", antwortete der andere. „Jetzt müssen wir uns auf den Weg machen. Übrigens haben wir die Erlaubnis auf Verdächtige zu schießen…"

„Übrigens?", lachte noch eine Stimme. „Du sagst das als wäre es nichts Wichtiges…"

Die Schritte entfernten sich und man hörte noch eine Weile das tiefe Lachen der Wachmänner.

Branden war keineswegs nach Lachen zumute. Man wusste, dass Lara hier war und man vermutete richtig, dass sie den Kristall suchte.

Gerade wollte er den Arm heben, um in seinen Manschettenknopf zu sprechen, als…

„Branden!", rief Joans Stimme. Er blickte nach rechts und sah Joan mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zukommen.

„Warum bist du einfach verschwunden? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht…"

„Sorgen um mich?", hinterfragte er leicht belustigt. Joan umarmte ihn und Branden erwiderte dies. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles um die eine Frage wie er Lara nun am Besten helfen konnte. Natürlich konnte er sie per Funk warnen, doch was nützte Lara eine Warnung, wenn ihr vielleicht schon hundert Mann auf den Fersen waren oder sie umzingelten?

Nein, er musste ihr zur Hilfe kommen. Doch der Weg nach oben würde beschwerlich, besonders bei Alarmstufe Orange. Als er auf Joan hinabsah, kam ihm eine Idee. Mit Joan als Angestellte des Museums an seiner Seite würde niemand Verdacht gegen ihn schöpfen und er wäre schnell oben. Aber wie sollte er Joan das erklären? Es war keine Zeit sich nun eine Ausrede auszudenken.

Es wäre falsch das zu tun.

Es würde Joan verletzen.

Es würde herauskommen, dass er Joan nur wegen ihrer Arbeit etwas vorgespiegelt hatte.

Branden wollte Joan nicht wehtun, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war Lara ihm nun wichtiger als alles andere.

‚Mistkerl', schimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

Langsam führte er seine rechte Hand zur Innenseite seines Jacketts und zog seine Heckler & Koch USP hervor, um diese auf Joans Brust zu setzen.

Joan verstand nicht, als sie das kalte Metall durch den Stoff ihres Kleides spürte.

„Branden, was-", begann sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid. Bitte glaub mir", unterbrach er sie und packte sie fest am Handgelenk, doch es schmerzte Joan nicht.

Branden zog sie stumm mit sich durch die Gänge, um einen Fahrstuhl zu finden. Als dies nach einigem Suchen geschafft war, betraten sie den Lift. Drinnen drückte Branden den Knopf mit der 51, aber nichts geschah.

„Man braucht Schlüsselkarten, um dorthin zu gelangen", erklärte Joan nervös.

„Und die sind wo?", wollte er wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht", gestand Joan ängstlich.

Gerade überlegte er wie er an diese Karten beschaffen sollte, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte. Nur einige Sekunden später stand ein Trupp von Wachmännern vor ihnen, die sie als Zivilisten erkannten und ihre Waffen auf sie richteten. Branden löste seinen Griff um ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie nun fest, indem er ihr den Arm um den Hals legte und die Waffe an den Kopf hielt.

„_Das_ würde ich mir gründlich überlegen", warnte Branden die Söldner kühl und sogleich ließen diese ihre Waffen sinken.

„Was wollen Sie und wer ist die Dame?", erkundigte sich einer.

„Meine Geisel ist Joan Levy, Mitarbeiterin hier", erwiderte Branden. Joan verstand nicht wie Brandens sonst so liebe- und humorvolle Stimme auf einmal so kalt und berechnend klingen konnte. „Ich will die Schlüsselkarten, die man für den Aufzug braucht", forderte er.

Die Wachen zögerten der Forderung nachzukommen. Anscheinend wussten sie nicht mit der konfrontierten Verantwortung umzugehen.

„Sie bluffen!", warf ihm einer der bewaffneten Männer schließlich vor.

Branden entsicherte mit einem Klicken die HK USP.

„Sie können es gerne drauf ankommen lassen", drohte er hart.

(Anm.: Ist er nicht sexy, wenn er so hart ist? XD)

Absichtlich vermied er es Joan anzusehen. Er wusste, dass sie sich nun fürchtete und das tat ihm sehr Leid. Doch der Wille Lara zu helfen war einfach stärker.

„Also schön", willigte einer der Söldner ein.

„Das ganze ohne Publikum", verlangte Branden.

„Gut!", bestätigte der Wachmann noch einmal. Natürlich würden sie ihre Vorgesetzten alarmieren, doch so lange er Joan bei sich hatte, wäre die größte Gefahr gebannt.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, bis die Söldner die Karten besorgt hatten.

„Auf dem Boden herschieben", befahl Branden und die Wachen gehorchten. Mit Joan im Schwitzkasten und der Waffe am Kopf trat er vor. „Bitte heb sie auf", bat Branden. Zusammen gingen sie in die Hocke und Joan hob mit zitternden Händen die Karten auf. Nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatten, schritten sie zurück in den Fahrstuhl. „Zieh sie bitte durch", wünschte er und Joan gehorchte.

Letztendlich leuchtete auch die 51 auf und ohne dass Branden sie aufforderte, drückte Joan diesen Knopf. Die Schiebetüren schlossen sich und der Lift fuhr nach oben.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", wiederholte Branden und lockerte den Griff um ihren Hals. Joan antwortete nicht.

Sie dachte nur noch daran Branden um eine Erklärung zu bitten, wenn das hier vorbei war.

Auch Branden ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Lara.

* * *

Sie schaltete den Knopf an ihrem Headset ein, wodurch sie nun die vielen Laserstrahlen sehen konnte. 

„Alles wie im Training, auf den Millimeter genau", meinte Zip.

„Mach's wie bei den Übungen. Wird schon schief gehen", ermutigte Uma sie.

Lara nickte, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass es sinnlos war den beiden zunicken zu wollen und schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Warum bin ich so nervös?', dachte sie und sondierte den dunklen Raum. Es war nicht schwer die selbe Stelle zum Anfangen zu finden wie bei den Proben. Mit einem Radius von vier Metern war die Anlage zwar nicht sonderlich groß, aber umso verzweigter. Beim Vollführen der Kunststücke würde kreisförmig vorgehen und nicht geradeaus turnen.

Sie schloss die Augen und tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Nachdem sie all ihre Konzentration zusammengesammelt hatte, begann sie das Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Lara ging in die Hocke, streckte ihre Arme aus, rollte sich durch zwei Laserstrahlen und landete aus dem Bauch, um so einige Meter weiter zu robben. Auf einer Stelle, die frei von Lasern war, richtete sie sich auf, um von dort aus einen Flickflack zu schlagen, wodurch sie zwei niedrig gelegenen Strahlen auswich.

Danach verharrte sie im Handstand, vollbrachte so einen Spagat und ließ sich durch zwei weitere Hindernisse fallen. Wieder auf den Füßen schlug sie ein Rad, anschließend einen Flickflack und eine Rolle. Nun lag sie mit dem Bauch nach unten auf den glatten Fliesen und erkannte vor sich das Podest, auf dem der Kristall lag.

Nach einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug robbte sie ein wenig nach vorn. Lara spannte nochmals ihre Muskeln an, verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf die Hände und vollführte zum wiederholten Male einen Handstand, wobei sie die Säule schon fast berührte. Eine halbe Minute blieb sie in dieser Stellung, bis Zip ihr ein Zeichen gab, dass die Strahlen, die sich unmittelbar beim Kristall befanden kurz ausgefallen waren, woraufhin sie mit einem (bei den Übungen hatte sie stets mehr Versuche benötigt) Fußtritt den Kristall vom Podium schubste, sodass das Artefakt etwa einen Meter von der Säule entfernt auftraf.

Schnell streckte Lara die Beine wieder in die Höhe, spreizte sie, ließ sich fallen und passierte so zwei Laserstrahlen, vollführte drei Flickflacks, robbte sich auf dem Bauch weiter, stand auf und schlug ein Rad.

Auf den Füßen holte sie noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie langsam in die Hocke ging. Aus dieser Position heraus streckte sie schnell ihr Bein, um mit dem Schuh den Kristall etwa zwei Meter weiter zu befördern. Danach zog sie das Bein zurück, ging wieder in Standposition, um danach zwei Flickflacks zu schlagen, wobei sie im zweiten den Kristall aufhob und ihn gleich danach wieder in die Luft warf. Ein letzter Flickflack folgte, der sie die Laseranlage verlassen ließ.

Auf den Knien und mit geschlossenen Augen wartete sie darauf, dass der Kristall in ihre Hände fiel – doch dies geschah nicht. Auch kein Geräusch ließ sich ausmachen, welches besagte, dass der Kristall anderswo aufgekommen war.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte Lara Schlimmes ahnend und öffnete die Augen.

Kapitel 21 Ende


	22. Hals über Kopf

Schon wieder hat es so lange gedauert. Es tut mir wirklich Leid! 

Aber da sich ja nun herausgestellt hat, dass ihr meine Vorwörter anscheinend lest, habe ich eine Frage an euch: Was haltet ihr von Joan?

Ich persönlich lese Vorwörter sehr gerne. Man erfährt interessante Informationen und manchmal sogar einiges über den Autor selbst. Aber na ja…weshalb sind wir noch mal hier?

Ach ja!

An Keroleina: Hör auf mit deinem Selbstmord zu drohen. XD Und…sei nicht allzu sauer, wegen dem, was nun kommt. ;-)

Also dann, genug von meinem Gequassel. Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 22 – Hals über Kopf

USA, New York, Ein Museum , 22:06 Uhr

Lara erkannte vor sich zwei schlanke Beine, die wie die ihren in schwarzes Latex gehüllt waren. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und musterte dabei den Rest des weiblichen, fast dürren Körpers vor ihr. Zwei Hände schlossen sich vor der recht flachen Brust um den silbrig leuchtenden Kristall. Vollkommen stehend schweifte ihr Blick vom Artefakt zum Gesicht der Frau. Es war blass und spitz; einige blonde Strähnen hingen aus dem ansonsten ordentlichen Zopf, der ihr offen schätzungsweise bis zu den Schultern reichte.

„Wer sind Sie?", wollte Lara wissen und fragte sich dabei gedanklich selbst, warum sie so freundlich klang. Die Fremde im schwarzen Catsuit kicherte kalt.

„Eigentlich ist mein Name stadtbekannt, aber für Hinterwäldler stellte ich mich natürlich vor", antwortete die Frau in überheblichem Ton. „Man nennt mich Mademoiselle Brillant."

Einige Sekunden lang sah Lara ‚Mademoiselle Brillant' ausdruckslos an.

„Nie gehört", gab sie schließlich zurück.

„Ich war so gut wie jede Woche in allen Zeitungen! Wo leben Sie nur?"

„In England", erwiderte Lara tonlos.

Darauf wusste die Blondine keine beleidigende Antwort zu geben.

„Das war eine nette Akrobatik, aber dennoch gehört der Kristall nun mir", entgegnete sie stattdessen.

„Das glaube ich kaum", verneinte Lara trocken.

„So? Und warum nicht?", wollte die Blondine wissen.

„Deshalb", erklärte Lara knapp und rammte der Gegnerin ihre geballte rechte Faust in die Magengegend, woraufhin ihre Feindin zurücktaumelte und sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Dies nutzte Lara, faltete ihre Hände und schlug ‚Mademoiselle Brillant' so sehr auf den Rücken, dass sie zu Boden ging.

Sie ließ den Kristall fallen und Lara hob ihn auf.

„Das war aber einfach", ließ Zips Stimme verlauten und als ob ihre Feindin dies gehört hätte, wurde Lara nur eine Sekunde später von hinten gepackt und in den Schwitzkasten genommen. Notgedrungen ließ sie das Artefakt zu Boden fallen und versuchte unter Anstrengung die Arme von sich zu zerren.

„Das Schmückstück gehört mir!", versicherte die Blondine laut.

Nachdem Lara mit viel Kraft einen der Arme von sich gerissen hatte, warf sie die Feindin an diesem über sich hinweg auf den Fliesenboden.

„Das sehe ich anders", entgegnete Lara ein wenig aus der Puste. ‚Mademoiselle Brillant' gab nicht auf, stand auf, wobei sie den Kristall an sich nahm. Sie versuchte der Archäologin einen heftigen Tritt ins Gesicht zu versetzen, aber Lara hielt ihren Schuh fest und drückte ihr Bein senkrecht nach oben, bis ihre Feindin auf dem Rücken landete, eine Rückwärtsrolle vollführte und sich anschließend wieder aufrichtete.

Nun wollte Lara einen Angriff starten, sie holte zum Schlag aus, doch bevor sie die Attacke begehen konnte, wurde die Tür zum Raum aufgestoßen und einige bewaffnete Wachmänner traten ein.

„KEINE BEWEGUNG! HÄNDE HOCH!", schrieen die meisten durcheinander und trotzdem war die Nachricht klar. Nach einem Blick auf die vielen Waffen, ergab Lara sich und streckte ihre Arme in die Höhe. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie ‚Mademoiselle Brillant'. Auch sie fügte sich.

„Her mit dem Kristall!", verlangte einer. Die Blondine schien kurz zu überlegen, ehe sie den Schatz auf den Boden legte und ihn mit einem Tritt zu den Söldnern beförderte. Lara erkannte ihre Verärgerung darüber und verstand sie nur zu gut.

„Sieht übel aus", murmelte Uma.

„In der Tat", antwortete Lara leise.

* * *

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich und Branden erblickte unüberrascht, dass zehn Söldner schon auf die gewartet hatten und ihre Waffen auf sie richteten. Überraschend jedoch war für ihn auch noch ein anderes Gesicht zu erkennen, nämlich das von Joans Vorgesetzten Mister Chapell.

Bei all den Waffen, die jede Sekunde auf die abgefeuert werden konnte, lief Joan ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, der durch ihren Arbeitgeber, der im Laufe ihrer Zeit als seine Sekretärin eine Art Vater für sie geworden war, wieder ausgeglichen wurde.

„Mister Oates, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Mister Chapell angespannt.

„So ist es", bestätigte Branden. „Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mich mit ihren Gorillas zu dem Zimmer bringen könnten, in dem sich das Wertvollste befindet, was diese Ausstellung zu bieten hat", verlangte er mit ironischem Unterton.

„Der Kristall…? Aber…", stammelte Mister Chapell.

„Das war keine Bitte", fügte Branden kalt hinzu.

Der Sicherheitschef dachte nach, sah in Joans angsterfüllte Augen und senkte den Blick.

„Also gut", willigte er ein. „Diesen Gang entlang, dann links und die letzte Tür rechts. Männer, macht den Weg frei."

„Glauben Sie denn ich bin von gestern?", unterbrach Branden, als die Wachmänner schon begannen den Befehl auszuführen. „Ich werde ihnen doch nicht den Rücken zuwenden. Sie werden vorgehen und versuchen sie keine Tricks; das könnte die Dame das Leben kosten."

Widerwillig gehorchte Mister Chapell und ging mit den Söldnern voran. Einen sicheren Abstand haltend folgte Branden der kleinen Gruppe und war dabei darauf bedacht aufmerksam auf Hinterhalte zu achten. Er war etwas überrascht, als er sah, dass bei seinem Ziel die Tür schon offen war und weitere Männer sich im anliegenden Raum zu befinden schienen.

„Das ist der Raum", erläuterte Mister Chapell ruhig und deutete auf das bemannte Zimmer.

„Schickt die Dame im Catsuit raus", befahl Branden.

Die Männer schienen verwirrt, aber dennoch machte der Sicherheitschef einem seiner Männer mit einem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich die Anweisung auszuführen. Der Söldner ging in den Raum, um die Nachricht zu überbringen. Man hörte unverständliches Gemurmel, bis der Wachmann wiederkehrte.

„Dort sind zwei Damen, die einen Catsuit tragen", berichtete der Mann.

„Die Brünette", konkretisierte Branden seine Forderung, nachdem er seine verwirrten Gedanken geordnet hatte.

Noch einmal verschwand der Söldner im Raum und wiederholte Brandens Aussage. Die Wachmänner flüsterten hin und her und Lara konnte nur unzusammenhängende Wörter verstehen. Schließlich sahen die eben noch sprechenden Wachen Lara an.

„Gehen Sie", forderte einer sie auf. Lara sah sie verwirrt an. „Sie haben schon richtig verstanden. Man erwartet Sie."

„Wer erwartet mich?", wollte Lara skeptisch wissen.

„Ein blonder Mann da draußen", antwortete ihr Gegenüber.

Sie schlussfolgerte, dass Branden gemeint war und trat langsam aus dem Raum, während die Waffen der Gegner immer noch größtenteils auf sie gerichtet waren. Draußen bewahrheitete sich ihre Vermutung und sie ging auf Branden zu.

„Was jetzt?", wisperte Lara ihm zu, denn für Erklärungen hatten sie später Zeit. Beide sahen sich fragend im Gang um.

„Ich schlage die Flucht durchs Treppenhaus vor", gab Branden leise zurück und nickte zur Tür in kurzer Entfernung links von ihnen.

„Okay", stimmte Lara zu.

„Ich darf die Herren bitten zurückzutreten", sprach Branden nun wieder laut. Wieder gehorchten sie und zogen sich zurück, sodass alle Widersacher außer Sichtweite waren.

„Gehen Sie dort hinten in Schießposition", wies Mister Chapell leise den besten Schützen aus dem Team an. „Aber seien Sie vorsichtig! Miss Levy darf nichts geschehen!"

Der nickte und verschwand geräuschlos in den Gängen.

„Gehen wir", beschloss Lara und ging auf die Tür zum Treppenhaus zu, um diese für Branden aufzuhalten, der keine Hand frei hatte.

Währendessen hatte sich der Schütze schon in einer Ecke positioniert, die nicht in Laras und Brandens Blickfeld lag. Er hatte die Waffe schon im Anschlag, visierte den Schopf der Brünetten im Catsuit an und legte seinen Finger um den Abzug.

„Miss Levy, das tut uns sehr leid", entschuldigte Lara sich bei Joan, als die Abenteurerin hinter einer Ecke am Ende des Ganges den Lauf eines Gewehres erkannte. „Achtung!", rief sie, schubste Branden Joan voran und sprang zur Seite, als nur eine Sekunde darauf ein Schuss ertönte, der Lara verfehlte, aber ironischerweise genau den Knopf des Feueralarms traf und somit eine schrille Sirene auslöste.

Lara zog ihre Waffe und feuerte in die Ecke, aus der man eben geschossen hatte, wobei sie zwar nur die Wand traf, aber der Schütze wich zurück. Schnell stand sie wieder auf und trat in das Treppenhaus.

„Verdammt, auch das noch!", fluchte Branden und verlagerte seinen Griff; nun hielt er Joan nur noch mit einer Hand am Handgelenk fest..

„Keine Zeit zum Fluchen! Komm schon!", entschied Lara laut, um die Sirene zu übertönen und rannte mit gezogenen Waffen voraus durch das metallene Treppenhaus. Sie schnellte die Stufen herunter, Branden mit Joan im Schlepptau hinterher. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie drei postierten Söldnern nach einigen Stockwerken begegneten, die Lara kurzerhand durch Schüsse verwundete und somit kampfunfähig machte. Joan erschrak durch die Schüsse, war von den blutenden und leidenden Wachen schockiert, konnte jedoch nicht stehen bleiben, um zu helfen, da Branden sie noch immer mit sich zog.

Die Schussattacke war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, weshalb zwei weitere Gegner ins Treppenhaus stürmten, die Situation erkannten und mit ihren Gewehren Schüsse auf die drei abfeuerten, von denen die meisten die Wand trafen, oder funkensprühend das Geländer streiften. Die beiden nahmen die Verfolgung auf, doch Branden drehte sich im Laufen um und feuerte zwei gezielte Schüsse ab, um die Feinde zu bezwingen.

Keiner der dreien war nun in der Lage Anzeichen der Erschöpfung zu zeigen, denn Urinstinkte wurden wach, entschieden, dass zu überleben nun an erster Stelle stand und stellten körperliche Zeichen zurück.

Lara überrumpelte beim Flüchten einen weiteren Söldner und verwundete ihn am Bein. Im eckig verlaufenden Treppenhaus sah Lara quer nach unten, erblickte weitere Feinde und zielte um Zeit zu sparen auf eine tiefhängende Lampe, die nach drei Schüssen getroffen zersprang und mit ihren Splittern die Söldner im Gesicht verletzte. Die drei machten je einen eleganten Satz über die Kampfunfähigen und setzten ihren Weg nach unten fort.

„Shuriken!", verlangte Lara von Branden, der sofort verstand, fünf Wurfsterne mit scharfen Spitzen hervorzog und sie Lara zuwarf, die diese im Laufen auffing und die nächsten Bösewichte damit außer Gefecht setzte. Mittlerweile war ihre Anwesenheit mehr als auffällig, weshalb weiter Verfolger zu ihnen stießen, die Branden mit seiner Waffe bekämpfte.

Schließlich war Lara gezwungen nachzuladen und ließ das leere Magazin zurück, nicht ohne es einem Feind kraftvoll an den Kopf zu werfen.

Langsam spürten sie die Erschöpfung, fühlten den Schmerz in den brennenden Lungen und das Zittern der heißen Beine, durch die mehr denn je warmes Blut mitsamt Adrenalin strömte. Die laute Sirene unterstützte die Stress-Situation sehr.

Zwei Drittel des Weges waren geschafft.

„Nicht aufgeben!", ermutigten Zip und Uma die beiden mit bebenden Stimmen, die von ihnen nur spärlich wahrgenommen wurden.

Weitere Schurken erschienen auf der Bildfläche, die Lara wegen ihrer Jugend und Unentschlossenheit als Neulinge identifizierte und sie mit Lassoschlägen außer Gefecht setzte.

‚Nur' noch zehn Stockwerke standen aus, die Lara beschloss als Endspurt einzustufen.

Weitere Feuergefechte folgten, die sie (nicht zuletzt dank der schusssicheren Westen, die Lara und Branden trugen) unversehrt überstanden.

Schwer keuchend liefen sie die letzten Treppen hinunter, erblickten eine schwere Eisentür und rannten wie abgesprochen auf diese zu. Lara steckte die vom Schweiß befeuchteten Waffen in die Halter und schmiss sich mit letzter Kraft gegen die Tür, die wider Erwarten verschlossen blieb. Auch mehrmaliges Klinkendrücken half nicht.

„Scheiße!", rief Branden laut, als er über dem Lärm des Alarms weitere Söldner kommen hörte.

„Also wirklich", erwiderte Lara keuchend und im Rucksack kramend. Ihr durch das viele Adrenalin überaktiver Verstand hatte sich sofort an den Schlüsselbund erinnert, den sie dem ersten Söldner abgenommen hatte, dem sie begegnet war.

Endlich fand sie diesen und begann sofort die verschiedenen Schlüssel auszuprobieren.

„Schneller", drängte Branden, als er Lara beim nervösen Versuchen zusah.

„So hilfst du mir nicht…", erwiderte Lara gezwungen ruhig.

Der erste Söldner betrat die Bildfläche. Branden schoss auf ihn, weshalb Joan zusammenzuckte, aber viel beunruhigender waren die anderen Schurken, die sie näher kommen hörten. Lara rann der kalte Schweiß über die Stirn. Mit schweißnassen Fingern nahm sie einen der vielen Schlüssel, steckte diesen in das Loch und als sie merkte, dass dieser passte, machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer, während ihre Hand automatisch den Schlüssel umdrehte und so die Tür öffnete.

„Kommt schon!", befahl sie beiden, obwohl sie schon rennend durch die Tür traten. Lara zog den Schlüssel wieder ab, erblickte die Söldner, die ihre Waffen hoben, schnellte im Überlebenseifer durch die Tür und zog diese mit einem lauten Geräusch hinter sich zu. Kurz darauf hörte man viele Schüsse gegen das Metall prallen.

Die drei waren in einer kleinen Gasse mit Müllcontainern gelandet, die sie – immer noch mit dem Gefühl der Verfolgung – entlang liefen, bis sie die stark befahrene Straße erreichten. Branden steckte die Waffe weg und blieb mit Lara und Joan schnaufend am Straßenrand stehen.

„Taxi!", rief Branden letztendlich und sogleich hielt eines der vielen gelben Autos vor ihnen. Immer noch vor Aufregung zitternd öffnete Lara die Hintertür und quetschte sich mit Joan und Branden auf die Hinterbank. Erschöpft lehnten sich alle drei zurück, gönnten ihren Muskeln eine Entspannung und versuchten ihren stoßweise austretenden Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der viele Schweiß war nun unangenehm, aber nebensächlich. Lara schloss die Augen, genoss die ‚Ruhe' und lauschte einem leichten Tinnitus.

Keine Sirene. Keine Schüsse. Keine lauten Rufe.

„Wo soll's denn hingehen?", fragte der Taxifahrer, doch keiner von den dreien wollte und konnte antworten. Schließlich erbarmte sich Branden.

„Fragen Sie in fünf Minuten noch mal", gab er zurück.

„Alles klar, die Kosten steigen auch so", erwiderte der Fahrer grinsend, drehte sich an einer roten Ampel zu seinen Gästen um und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Meine Fresse!", stieß er hervor. „Von welcher Party kommt ihr denn?! Muss ja ziemlich krass abgegangen sein, was?"

„Ja…", antwortete Branden. „Kann man so sagen…ziemlich krass…"

* * *

Die eleganten Türen zu einem geräumigen Büro öffneten sich und ein anzugtragender Mann trat herein. Im dunklen Raum saß an einem Schreibtisch ein älterer Mann, dem schon fast alle Haare ausgefallen waren. Kieron.

„Mister Kieron,", meldete der eben Hereingekommene, „das Artefakt ist sicher und wurde von keinem der Eindringlinge entwendet. Jedoch konnten sie alle aus dem Gebäude fliehen. Es sind aber schon weitere Truppen entsendet worden."

„Weiß man schon, wer die Diebe waren?", wollte Kieron mit kratzender Stimme wissen.

„Ja, ich habe Nachforschungen anstellen lassen. Es waren Lara Croft, Branden Oates, Joan Levy und Sandra Fine. Croft, Oates sind Levy sind gemeinsam entkommen; wahrscheinlich arbeiten zusammen."

„Lara Croft?", hinterfragte Kieron erstaunt. „Aber das…" Kieron verfiel in ein grüblerisches Schweigen, um nach einmal alle Fakten gedanklich zu ordnen. „Natürlich…es hätte mir schon viel früher auffallen müssen…", murmelte Kieron.

„Sie sind sicher bald alle geschnappt", versuchte der Mann im Anzug auf seine Anwesenheit hinzuweisen.

„Nein", wehrte Kieron ab.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie sollen sie nicht verfolgen…mir kam soeben eine Idee…" Seine schmalen Lippen formten sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Mein Leben braucht eine Abwechslung. Ich möchte mich ein wenig amüsieren. Hören Sie jetzt gut zu…", begann er und der Mann tat wie ihm geheißen.

* * *

„So, da wären wir!", teilte der Taxifahrer mit, als er vor Brandens Wohnhaus hielt. Die drei stiegen nacheinander aus und Branden bezahlte die Fahrt, welche wegen ihrer Länge nicht billig gewesen war.

Währenddessen hatten Lara und Branden erstattet wie der Abend für sie verlaufen war. Alle Fragen bezüglich des Abends waren beseitigt.

Zusammen betraten sie den Block, den Fahrstuhl und schließlich den Gang mit den vielen Wohnungstüren. Branden wollte lediglich seine Autoschlüssel holen, um Joan nach Hause zu bringen. Lara hingegen wollte ihren Catsuit ablegen und eine Dusche genießen.

„Aber dein Auto steht doch noch beim Museum", wandte Joan ein, als sie auf Brandens Wohnungstür zuschritten.

„Nur eins von fünf", erwiderte Branden. „Du hast die Wahl zwischen einem Jaguar, einem Lamborghini, einem Ferrari oder einem BMW."

Lara ließ ein belustigt abwertendes Geräusch hervor.

„Du hast auch nur solche Proleten-Autos, was?", feixte sie.

„Der Porsche schien dir aber gefallen zu haben", entgegnete Branden grinsend.

„Ein Porsche ist ja auch ein Auto mit _Klasse_", gab sie gespielt hochnäsig zurück.

„Ich glaube ich nehme den Jaguar", entschied Joan matt lächelnd. Man merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie vom Abend noch sehr mitgenommen war.

Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb Lara die beiden nicht begleiten mochte war, dass sie wusste die beiden hätten noch einiges zu klären. Dabei würde sie nur stören.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", antwortete Branden, als er seinen Wohnungsschlüssel hervornahm und mit diesem die Tür öffnete.

Die Sorglosigkeit war mit einem mal verflogen.

Brandens Wohnung war nicht so wie sie diese verlassen hatten.

Es bot sich ihnen ein Bild von Verwüstung dar.

Vorsichtig traten sie in die Wohnung. Möbel waren umgeschubst, Bilder von den Wänden auf den Boden geworfen und Vorhänge von den Stangen gerissen. Alles lag chaotisch verteilt.

„Wer hat das nur getan?", fragte Joan ängstlich.

Branden entdeckte auf dem Boden einen Briefumschlag und hob diesen auf.

„Woll'n mal sehn…", murmelte er und riss den Umschlag auf. Drinnen befanden sich ein Brief und eine Münze, auf der die Initialen ‚EJK' von einem Lorbeerkranz umrandet abgebildet waren. Auf der anderen Seite fand sich eine merkwürdige Prägung.

_172 # 1015 # 1115_

_JFKIA # T5_

_FLLW # TH # TCKT_

„Lies vor", forderte Lara ihn auf.

Branden beschloss später darüber nachzudenken und folgte Laras Bitte. Nachdem er den Brief aufgefaltet hatte, begann er:

„_Sehr geehrter Mister Oates,_

_Aufgrund Ihres großen Interesses am ‚Stein der Begierde' werden Sie freundlich dazu eingeladen eine Teilnahme an den _K-Spielen _anzunehmen._

_Der Ablauf lautet wie folgt:_

_Entschlüsseln Sie den Code der beigelegten Münze und Sie erhalten einen Hinweis zu einem anderen Ort. Folgen Sie dem Anhaltspunkt, dekodieren Sie die nächste Münze, die sie dort auffinden usw., um dem gesuchten Artefakt näher zu kommen._

_Lösen Sie alle Aufgaben und enträtseln Sie alle Münzen, bevor Ihre Gegenspieler dies geschafft haben, gehört der Kristall Ihnen._

_Sind Sie dazu nicht in der Lage, ist ihre Teilnahme an den _K-Spielen _beendet._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_E. J. Kieron_"

„K-Spiele?", fragte Lara verwirrt.

„K wie Kieron", murmelte Joan. „Aber was haben die Einbrecher gesucht?"

„Sie haben nichts gesucht", widersprach Branden.

„Aber warum-"

„Um zu demonstrieren, dass sie es ernst meinen", beantwortete Branden ihre unausgesprochene Frage. Er wandte sich wieder dem Blatt Papier zu. „Von wegen ‚freundliche Einladung'!"

„Die Aufgaben werden gewiss nicht einfach", sah Lara es voraus. „Er wird den Kristall sicher nicht freiwillig rausrücken."

„Ich schätze du wirst auch so einen Brief bekommen", vermutete Branden. „Immerhin ist hier von Gegenspielern die Rede."

„Dann muss ich Winston und Alister warnen, sollten sie auch mein Zuhause zerstören wollen", schloss Lara und steuerte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer an.

„Erst wenn wir sicher sind, dass hier niemand ist", wandte Branden ein und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Du hast Recht", besann Lara sich wieder.

Achtsam erkundeten sie alle Räume von Brandens verwüsteter Wohnung und fanden glücklicherweise keinen unerwünschten Besuch vor.

„Und du willst wirklich allein bleiben?", hinterfragte Branden schließlich, als er den Autoschlüssel zu seinem Jaguar an sich genommen hatte.

„Ich werd's überleben. Immerhin bin ich ein großes Mädchen", scherzte Lara.

„Ja, das stimmt", gab Branden lächelnd zurück.

Lara wandte sich Joan zu.

„Die vielen Unannehmlichkeiten tun uns wirklich sehr Leid, Miss Levy", entschuldigte sie sich noch einmal aufrichtig. „Wir hätten sie da nicht so tief mit hineinziehen dürfen."

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Joan. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Croft."

„Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete Lara. Branden öffnete die Wohnungstür und hielt diese für Joan auf. Die trat hindurch und deutete ein leichtes Winken in Richtung Lara an, das die Archäologin erwiderte.

„Bis gleich", sprach Branden an Lara gewandt.

„Bis gleich", antwortete Lara und sah dabei zu wie Branden die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Brich ihr nicht das Herz", murmelte sie sich selbst zu. „Das hat sie nicht verdient."

Kapitel 22 Ende


	23. Drei Briefe, drei Münzen, ein Team

Ein neues Kapitel! Na, haltet ihr auch alle durch? ;-)

Ja, der Brief und die K-Spiele (mir ist kein anderer Name eingefallen. Verzeiht diesen dummen Titel. XD) leiten einen neuen Teil der Geschichte ein. Wie lange er dauern wird, weiß ich noch nicht, denn ich bin sehr schlecht im Schätzen.

Den ganzen Verlauf habe ich aber schon im Kopf, auch das Ende, für das ich wohl viel Protest werde einstecken müssen…aber ich will mal nicht zu viel verraten. #g#

Ja, Joan war/ist in Branden verliebt. Die Arme. :-( Ich glaube sie war bei der Flucht so ruhig, weil sie sich gedacht hat ‚Lass Branden mal machen', oder so ähnlich. ;-) Blöde Erklärung, was? Aber ich steuere die Charaktere nicht wirklich…die machen in meinem Kopf, was sie wollen und ich bringe es nur zu Papier. Das ist schwer zu erklären. ;-)

Aber ich will euch nun nicht länger langweilen. Habt Spaß!

(Übrigens: Gute Besserung, keroleina, wegen deiner Knöchelverletzung. :-) Das wollte ich schon letztes Mal schreiben, habe es aber vergessen…Verzeihung! #blush#)

Kapitel 23 – Drei Briefe, drei Münzen, ein Team

USA, New York , Vor Brandens Wohnhaus, 23:12 Uhr

Ein schwarzer Jaguar XKR verließ die Garage und bahnte sich seinen Weg auf New Yorks Straßen. Branden saß am Steuer; Joan auf dem Beifahrersitz. Beide schwiegen, obwohl Joan die eine Frage auf der Zunge lag.

Auch Branden kam es merkwürdig vor, dass sie sich noch nicht zu den Vorfällen geäußert hatte. In seinem Magen machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl bemerkbar, weshalb er beschloss sich zu überwinden.

„Du willst sicher wissen, warum…", begann er zögernd und hielt an einer roten Ampel.

Joan durchfuhr ein leichter Schauer. Dass er das Thema ansprechen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ja…", antwortete sie.

Branden schluckte und wandte seinen Blick zu ihr.

„Es ging – wie unschwer zu bemerken war – um den Kristall, für den so sehr in der Ausstellung geworben wurde. Sowohl Lara als auch ich wollen diesen haben."

Die Ampel wurde grün, Branden sah wieder geradeaus und fuhr weiter.

„Das alles nur wegen Geld?", fragte Joan.

Er hatte diese Reaktion erwartet.

„Nein, nicht wegen Geld…zumindest spielt das bei mir keine Rolle. Wie es bei Lara ist, weiß ich nicht", gestand er. Er schenkte Joan einen kurzen Blick und sah, dass sie diese Antwort nicht zufrieden stellte. „Es ist als hätten wir ein stummes Abkommen getroffen nicht danach zu fragen", führte er aus. „Es ist merkwürdig…einerseits sind wir Feinde, andererseits Freunde. Wir wollen beide den Kristall, haben aber sozusagen ausgemacht, dass wir beide darum kämpfen, wenn wir ihn Kieron abgenommen haben."

„Warum willst _du_ den Kristall?", wollte Joan schließlich wissen.

Noch einmal schluckte er. Letztendlich sah er ein, dass er Joan diese Erklärung schuldig war und begann zu erzählen.

* * *

Lara griff im Gästezimmer nach ihrem Handy und wählte die Nummer ihres Anwesens in England. Während des Verbindungsaufbaus sah sie sich um. Sie hatte sich den Raum mittlerweile ziemlich wohnlich eingerichtet. Der leere Koffer lag leer unter ihrem Bett. Der gesamte Inhalt war in die Kommode eingeräumt. So war es gewesen, bis die Eindringlinge alles verwüstet hatten. Nun waren die Möbel kreuz und quer im Zimmer verteilt, genau wie alles andere. 

Schließlich meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Croft Manor; hier bei Lady Croft, guten Morgen", ertönte die höfliche Stimme von Chloe, eine der Mägde, die Winston bei der Pflege des Anwesend halfen.

„Guten Abend, hier spricht die Lady. Geben Sie mir bitte Mister Fletcher und Mister Smith", verlangte sie freundlich nach Alister und Winston.

„Lady Croft, wie schön. Einen Moment bitte", antwortete Chloe und kurz darauf hörte man die Melodie eines klassischen Stücks, das die Wartezeit verkürzen sollte. Etwa fünf Minute später begrüßten sie zwei vertraute, aber müde Stimmen.

„Lara, gut dich mal wieder zu hören!"

„Guten Morgen Lara."

„Entschuldigt die frühe Störung", begann Lara, die sich der Zeitverschiebung bewusst war. In England war es schon vier Uhr morgens. „Ich würde euch nicht so früh anrufen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

„Du klingst besorgt. Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Alister gähnend.

Lara holte tief Luft, ehe sie die Ereignisse schilderte.

„So…und Sie vermuten, dass uns nun etwas Ähnliches ereilen könnte?", wollte Winston letztendlich wissen.

„Genau. Also seid vorsichtig", wünschte Lara wohlwollend.

„Geht in Ordnung", versicherte Alister.

„Schön", erwiderte Lara beruhigend. „Also dann…auf bald."

„Bis dann, Lara!"

„Auf Wiederhören."

Zeitgleich legten beide Seiten auf. Lara atmete tief durch und lockerte ihre Muskeln – eine kleine Yogaübung. Als dies getan war, musterte sie kritisch das unordentliche Zimmer. Sie beschloss den Raum grob aufzuräumen und stellte die Möbel wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz.

Nachdem Kommode, Regal, Bett und Sofa wieder wie vor dem Vorfall platziert waren, stapelte sie Kleidung, Bücher, Dekoration und anderes auf verschiedene Haufen und nahm von dem Kleiderstapel die blau-weißkarierte Pyjama-Hose und –Oberteil mitsamt einem azurfarbenen Morgenmantel, Unterwäsche und Hausschuhen, um so bepackt das Badezimmer aufzusuchen.

Lara kratze sich leicht verärgert am Kopf, als sie die hier herrschende Unordnung erblickte. Vorsichtig kehrte sie all die verteilten Gegenstände auf einen Haufen zusammen, nachdem sie ihre eigenen Dinge auf einer Ablage platziert hatte.

Als dies getan war, legte sie Stiefel, Handschuhe, Waffenhalter und Catsuit ab, öffnete ihren Zopf und stieg unter die Dusche. Es tat gut wie das warme Wasser sie reinigte. Nach einigen Minuten stellte sie das Wasser ab, benutzte Shampoo und Duschgel, stellte danach das Wasser wieder an und schließlich wieder ab, nachdem der ganze Schaum fortgewaschen war.

Lara trat aus der Dusche, griff nach einem Handtusch, rubbelte sich trocken und cremte sich ein, um danach in die neue Wäsche und den Pyjama zu schlüpfen. Hiernach griff sie zum Haartrockner und verwendete diesen.

Als sie ihre Körperpflege beendet hatte, zog sie den Morgenmantel über den Schlafanzug, schlüpfte in die Hausschuhe und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wollte sie auf Branden warten. Sie beschloss unterdessen eines der vielen herumliegenden Bücher zu lesen. Also machte sie es sich auf der Couch bequem und schlug das Buch auf.

* * *

Joans Wohnhaus war bei weitem nicht so groß und luxuriös wie das von Branden, aber dennoch wirkte es behaglich. 

Branden hatte Joan alle Gründe und Einzelheiten seines Handelns ausführlich erklärt. Nun verstand sie, war aber dennoch verletzt. Sie wollte nun allein sein.

Schließlich kamen die beiden vor ihrer Wohnungstür an.

„Also dann…auf bald", verabschiedete Branden sich.

„Tschüss", erwiderte Joan knapp und trat in ihre Wohnung. Branden verstand ihre Reaktion, machte schon kehrt und wartete, dass sie die Tür schloss, aber als dies nicht geschah, stimmte es ihn misstrauisch. Er drehte sich wieder um.

Joan stand starr im Türrahmen.

Vorahnend trat er wieder an ihre Seite und sah in ihre Wohnung. Es war nicht wie er es erwartet hatte. Alles sah ordentlich und keineswegs verwüstet aus. Doch auf dem Boden erkannte er den Grund für Joans Entsetzen.

Er erblickte eine schwarz-weiße und eine weiß-braune Katze auf dem Boden liegend – Schnuckel und Wölkchen. Beide waren völlig bewegungslos und hatten die Augen aufgerissen. Neben ihnen befanden sich zwei Futternäpfe und bei denen lag ein Briefumschlag.

Vorsichtig ging Joan in die dunkle Wohnung. Sie kniete sich zu den Katzen herunter und strich beiden durch das weiche Fell. Joan erwartete eine Gegenreaktion, dass die beiden aufspringen, sich wie so oft an sie kuscheln würden, aber nichts geschah.

Sie waren tot.

Branden trat neben sie und bückte sich. Einerseits wollte er sie in den Arm nehmen, andererseits wusste er, dass Joan dies nun nicht von ihm erfahren wollte. Deshalb strich er nur vorsichtig über ihren Arm.

Dann wandte er sich dem herumliegenden Briefumschlag zu. Er öffnete ihn und fand, was er erwartet hatte.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Levy,_

_Aufgrund ihres großen Interesses am ‚Stein der Begierde' werden Sie freundlich dazu eingeladen eine Teilnahme an den _K-Spielen_ anzunehmen._

…

Unterschrieben war ebenso dieser Brief von Kieron. Auch eine Münze war dabei, welche die selbe Prägung hatte wie diejenige, die Branden erhalten hatte.  
_172 # 1015 # 1115  
JFKIA # T5  
FLLW # TH # TCKT_

„Sie denken, dass du auch den Kristall willst…", stellte Branden fest, wollte weiterreden, doch als er nach rechts blickte, sah er wie Tränen in Joans Augen glitzerten. Diese wurden immer größer, rannen schließlich ihre Wangen hinab und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht unter Schluchzen in ihren Händen.

‚Idiot!', schimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken so taktlos reagiert zu haben.

Unsicher sah er Joan beim Weinen zu. Er wollte und konnte sie nicht so zurücklassen.

„Joan…", fing er an. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn…also, nur wenn du willst…" Er ohrfeigte sich selbst innerlich nur solche Wortfetzen hervorzubringen. „Willst du diese Nacht nicht lieber bei mir verbringen?"

Noch einmal ohrfeigte er sich innerlich.

Warum hatte er diese anrüchige Formulierung gewählt?

Joan sah mit verweinten Augen auf.

„Bei dir…?", brachte sie mit brüchiger Stimme hervor.

„Ich will dich nur ungern allein lassen…wer weiß, was Kieron noch plant. Außerdem…bin ich es dir doch irgendwie schuldig", erklärte er und lächelte dabei leicht, um zu zeigen, dass er den letzten Satzteil ironisch meinte.

Der Wunsch allein zu sein, war wie verflogen. Joan hatte Angst und sie wollte nun beschützt werden und sei es von dem Mann, der sie so sehr verletzt hatte.

„Okay…", antwortete sie schließlich.

* * *

Lara war gerade auf Seite zehn angekommen, als sie hörte wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete. Sie legte das Buch weg und stand auf, um Branden zu empfangen. 

„Da bist du ja wieder…", begrüßte sie ihn, stockte aber verwirrt, als sie erblickte, dass er die anscheinend bestürzte Joan wieder mitgebracht hatte. „Ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte Lara sich vorsichtig, obwohl sie eine Vorahnung hatte.

Eigentlich wollte Joan antworten, doch ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht und so blieb sie stumm.

„Bei ihr haben wir auch so einen Brief und eine Münze gefunden", erklärte Branden schließlich und nahm den Umschlag hervor.

Laras Vermutung bestätigte sich. Ein Schuldgefühl überkam sie und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„War bei Ihnen auch alles verwüstet?", wollte Lara einfühlsam wissen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Joan ihr nicht antworten würde. In der dritten Person zu sprechen empfand Lara allerdings als sehr rücksichtslos.

„Nein, aber ihre beiden Katzen sind…tot", gab Branden ernst zurück. „Ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn-", begann er, aber Lara brachte ihn mit einem Nicken zum Schweigen. Sie ging auf Joan zu und ergriff ihre Hände.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", entschuldigte Lara sich noch einmal, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass diese Worte immer mehr an Bedeutung verloren, je öfter man sie aussprach.

Joan nickte nur abwesend.

„Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen", schlug Branden vor. „Wir müssen es nur noch wieder richtig hinstellen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage", wehrte Lara ab und schenkte Branden ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Sie schläft bei mir", beschloss sie kurzerhand. Branden sah sie verwirrt an. „Wahrscheinlich schleichst du dich dann nachts zu ihr ins Bett. Ich werde sie nicht solch einer Gefahr wie dir aussetzen", führte Lara weiter aus.

Joan lachte kurz auf.

Branden verstand, dass Lara Joan genau so wenig allein lassen wollte wie er. Leider hatte Lara die besseren Argumente und sicher wäre Joan von Brandens Anwesenheit mehr beeinflusst als von Laras.

„Also gut", sah Branden es ein.

Wortlos geleitete Lara Joan die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer. Branden blieb im Erdgeschoss zurück.

„Es sieht ja wirklich übel aus", stellte Joan fest, als sie oben angekommen waren.

„So schlimm ist es gar nicht", wandte Lara ein.

„Nein?"

„Bei Brandens ‚Ordnung' fällt das gar nicht so sehr auf", antwortete sie, um Joan zu erheitern, was funktionierte.

Im Zimmer angekommen schloss Lara die Tür hinter sich und begann im Kleiderstapel auf dem Boden etwas zu suchen. Schließlich richtete sie sich mit einem kurzen Nachthemd in den Händen wieder auf.

„Hier, für dich…_Joan_", leitete Lara eine entspanntere Beziehung ein. Joan nahm das Kleidungsstück an.

„Danke, _Lara_", antwortete sie und sah sich im Raum um. „Aber hier ist ja nur _ein_ Bett."

„Ich schlafe auf der Couch", erläuterte Lara und begann im Durcheinander nach einer Decke zu suchen.

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber", unterbrach Lara und blickte sie freundlich an. „Das ist in Ordnung."

Joan beschloss keinen Einwand zu erheben. Dazu war sie zu erschöpft.

Während Lara sich auf dem Sofa eine Schlafgelegenheit zusammenstellte, zog Joan das weiße Abendkleid aus und das kurze lavendelfarbene Nachthemd mit kunstvollem Aufdruck und langen Ärmeln an. Anscheinend hatten beide Frauen die selbe Größe.

Müde legte Joan sich ins Bett.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte Lara ihr und schaltete das Licht aus.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte Joan leise, bevor sie ins Land der Träume sank.

Lara legte den dunkelblauen Morgenmantel ab und deponierte ihn irgendwo in der Dunkelheit. (Bei dem im Zimmer herrschenden Chaos kümmerte es selbst Lara nicht.) Vorsichtig tastete sie nach der Couch, ließ sich nieder, deckte sich zu und wartete darauf, dass der wohlverdiente Schlaf sie ereilte.

* * *

Branden Oates (die geile Sau; Zitat meiner großen Schwester XD) wurde unsanft von seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Müde tastete er auf seinem Nachttisch nach diesem und schlug mit der Hand grob darauf, sodass er verstummte. Gähnend reckte er sich und erst nach einiger Zeit erinnerte er sich wieder an die Situation. 

Schlaftrunken sah er auf den Wecker. Es war acht Uhr.

Widerwillig stand er auf, öffnete das Fenster (draußen schneite es), um frischer Luft Einzug zu gewähren und verließ sein Schlafzimmer.

Auf dem Weg zum Bad hörte er aus dem Erdgeschoss Schritte, was ihn dazu bewegte nachzusehen. Nachdem er die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatte, erblickte er zu seiner Überraschung Lara, die eine Tüte und einen Karton auf dem Küchentresen ablegte. Der leichten Schneespur zufolge kam sie von draußen. Schließlich entdeckte auch Lara Branden. Sie musste lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr wieder ‚nur' in seinem Pyjama gegenübergetreten war.

‚Typisch Amerikaner', pflegte sie sonst zu sagen, doch diesmal blieb es ein Gedanke.

„Ich habe einige Sachen aus Joans Wohnung geholt und mir dort alles noch einmal angesehen. Sieht ganz so aus als hätte man das Futter vergiftet", beantwortete sie Brandens ungestellte Fragen. „Außerdem habe ich uns Frühstück mitgebracht. Zwar keine Eier mit Speck, aber vielleicht mundet es dir ja trotzdem", witzelte Lara.

Sie und Branden neckten sich gerne gegenseitig mit Vorurteilen.

„Du bist wohl voller Tatendrang, was?", fragte er.

„Nun ja…", begann Lara. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Grundregeln?"

„Feine müssen bekämpft werden?"

„Ja", antwortete Lara. „Für mich gibt es noch eine zweite Grundregel. Unschuldige werden nicht mithineingezogen. Joan _ist_ unschuldig. Sie hat nichts mit alledem zu tun. Aber Kieron wird das sicher nicht einsehen. Deshalb wird auch sie wohl oder übel mitspielen müssen. Wir können sie da nicht mehr herausholen, aber wir können sie beschützen", führte Lara weiter aus. „Das sind wir ihr schuldig." Sie schenkte Branden ein optimistisches Lächeln. „Je schneller wir den Code dieser Münze knacken, desto besser. Ich schlage vor, wir alle – damit meine ich Zip, Alister, Uma, Joan, dich und mich – setzen uns heute Nachmittag zusammen und machen uns Gedanken. Sechs Köpfe sind besser als einer."

„Und sicher hast du auch alle schon darüber informiert?", erkundigte Branden sich grinsend.

„Aber sicher", erwiderte Lara. „Um zwei Uhr nachmittags beginnen wir. Das ist für alle zeitlich passend."

„Sehr vorrausschauend", gab er zu. „Aber erst gibt es Frühstück."

Er griff zur Tüte auf dem Tresen und sah hinein. Lara hatte frische Vollkornbrötchen mitgebracht.

„Falsch", verneinte sie. „Erst wirst du dich duschen. Dann fangen wir an hier aufzuräumen. Gefrühstückt wird, wenn Joan ausgeschlafen hat."

Branden wollte Einwand erheben, doch er sah ein, dass dies gegenüber Joan nur fair war, fügte sich schließlich Laras Planung und suchte das Bad auf. Lara sah ihm lächelnd hinterher. Sie nahm den Karton und begab sich wieder ins Gästezimmer, wo Joan seelenruhig schlief. Behutsam stellte sie den Behälter auf dem Boden neben ihrem Bett und begab sich wieder zum Ausgang, als sie ein Klingeln hörte, das eindeutig von ihrem Handy kam.

Um Joan nicht zu wecken, griff sie schnell nach dem Mobiltelefon und nahm ab.

„Ja?", beantwortete sie den Anruf und verließ den Raum.

„Lara, hier spricht Winston Smith", meldete sich die bedrückte Stimme ihres Butlers.

„Winston…was ist denn?", fragte Lara.

„Wie Sie es vorrausgesehen haben, ist ein von ihn beschriebener Brief angekommen, inklusive einer Münze." Lara durchfuhr ein erwarteter Schauer. „Zudem hat uns eine Nachricht aus Dubai erreicht. In ihrem Ferienhaus hat man eine Bombe gelegt, die große Teile der Anlage zerstört hat. Verletzt wurde aber niemand."

„Verstehe", erwiderte Lara. „Kieron will wohl kreativ sein." Es überkam sie eine Welle von Zorn, die sie beschloss zu einem kleinen Teil an einem Sandsack auszulassen. Den Rest sollte Kieron persönlich zu spüren bekommen. „Halten Sie bitte die Polizei daraus."

„In Ordnung", bejahte Winston.

„Schicken Sie mit bitte den Brief und die Münze per Post zu", wünschte Lara. „Vielleicht werde ich sie noch brauchen."

* * *

Der Tag verlief wie Lara es vorgesehen hatte, bis darauf, dass Joan erst um halb elf aufwachte und das Frühstück so eher ein Brunch wurde. Danach hatten sie Joan dabei geholfen die Katzen zu begraben. Es war eine sehr traurige Prozession gewesen, aber mittlerweile hatte auch Joan sich wieder gefangen. 

Nun war es kurz nach zwei und Lara schloss im mittlerweile wieder recht ordentlichen Wohnzimmer an ihren PDA, welcher mit ihrem Handy verbunden war, einen Lautsprecher an. Sie veränderte bei allen Geräten einige Einstellungen und nahm schließlich eines der drei auf dem Couchtisch liegenden Headsets.

„Könnt ihr mich hören?", testete Lara.

„Laut und deutlich", hörte sie Zips Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Dito", bestätigte Alisters Stimme.

Daraufhin stießen auch Branden und Joan dazu, die sich je ein Headset griffen und sich zu Lara auf die Couch setzten. Die drei hatten zwei Münzen vor sich liegen. Zip, Uma und Alister saßen nun sicher vor Monitoren, die ein Abbild der Münzen zeigten.

„Also schön, fangen wir an", begann Uma das Gespräch. „Da keinem von uns das ganze etwas sagt, sollten wir strategisch vorgehen. Was genau will dieser alte Kauz uns mitteilen?"

„Den nächsten Ort, zu dem wir uns begeben sollen", antwortete Branden.

„Sehr klug", lobte Uma ironisch.

Noch einmal beäugte Lara die Münze vor sich.

_172 # 1015 # 1115  
JFKIA # T5  
FLLW # TH # TCKT_

„Als Breitengrade ergeben die Zahlen wohl keinen Sinn, oder?", erkundigte Lara sich.

„Nein, das habe ich mir auch gedacht schon alle Kombinationen ausprobiert. Es ergibt keinen Sinn", meldete sich Alister zu Wort. „Vor allem, weil wir drei Zahlen haben und bei Breitengraden sind nur zwei erforderlich. Das wäre zu viel ‚Um-die-Ecke-Denken' und das liegt Kieron nicht."

„Du meinst, dieser Code ist in Wahrheit ganz simpel?", wollte Zip wissen.

„Ja. Kieron ist nicht als großer Denker bekannt. Er will vielmehr, dass immer alles klar ist und hält nicht viel von großen Geheimnissen", berichtete Alister.

„Wenn er keine Geheimnisse mag, soll er uns doch direkt sagen, wohin wir sollen", murmelte Branden.

„Na gut, wenn das alles ganz einfach sein könnte, müssen wir auch einfach denken. Die Zahlen ergeben einzeln keinen Sinn, sie können nicht miteinander gerechnet werden und sind nicht für irgendeine Bedeutung bekannt", fasste Lara zusammen. „Da wir von etwas eher Simplem ausgehen, wird man die drei Reihen wohl nicht miteinander kombinieren oder irgendwie vermischen müssen."

„Wir vergessen hier etwas ganz Wichtiges!", mischte Uma sich ein, die soeben ein Geistesblitz ereilt hatte. „Was sollte er uns noch mitteilen? Die Zeit! Ich glaube nicht, dass der Hinweis Tag und Nacht wo auch immer herumliegt."

„Gut, das macht Sinn. Für die letzten beiden Zahlen. Da hätten wir 10:15 und 11:15 Uhr. Aber was soll die 172?", fragte Lara in die Runde.

„Das Datum!", kam es von Alister. „Am 17.2."

„Oder am 1.72", schlug Zip ironisch vor.

„Ein wirklich toller Witz", kommentierte Uma dies verachtend. „Also am 17. Februar um 10:15 Uhr oder 11:15."

„Schön, nun die nächste Zeile…", meinte Branden und musterte jene.

_JFKIA # T5_

„Was fällt euch spontan dazu ein?", wollte Lara ratlos wissen.

„Also…bei JFK komme ich sofort zu John F. Kennedy, aber-", erklärte Alister.

„Der International Airport!", unterbrach Joan ihn. Lara und Branden sahen sie überrascht an, da sie bis eben noch stumm geblieben war. „Der John F. Kennedy International Airport, hier in New York", konkretisierte sie ein wenig verunsichert.

„Das ist es!", stimmte Uma zu. „Langsam nimmt alles Form an. Was könnte T5 bedeuten?"

„T…wie…", fing Zip an, verlor sich dann jedoch in Nuschelein.

Auch Lara dachte scharf nach.

‚Was beginnt am Flughafen mit T? Ein Reiseziel? Nein, davon gibt es zu viele… Was hat zusätzlich eine Zahl? T5…T wie…'

„Terminal", fiel es Lara spontan ein. „Terminal 5."

„Das ist gut!", lobte Zip und daraufhin hörte man wie Zip einige Sachen in seinen PC eingab. „Aber Terminal 5 ist gar nicht in Betrieb!"

„Das hat nichts zu sagen", antwortete Joan. „Es ist schließlich nicht sicher, ob wir überhaupt irgendwo hinfliegen sollen. Sicher ist nur, dass dort ein Hinweis versteckt ist."

Lara war von der schlüssigen Folgerung positiv überrascht. So kannte sie Joan gar nicht.

„Das stimmt", bejahte Lara schließlich. „Die letzte Zeile sagt uns bestimmt, wo genau im Terminal wir suchen sollen. Also: Endspurt meine Lieben."

Doch alle Gedankengänge endeten im Leeren. Keine Kombination machte Sinn, nichts konnte mit dem Flughafen in Verbindung gebracht werden. Es kamen zwar einige Ideen auf, aber diese waren meist so kompliziert, dass sie wieder verworfen wurden. Die Lösung musste einfach sein, denn die vorherigen Rätsel waren bei genauerer Ansicht auch nicht sehr kompliziert gewesen. Zip schlug vor, dass Alister sich irrte, die Rätsel in Wahrheit sehr verworren waren und man deshalb noch mal von vorn beginnen musste, aber Uma tat dies ab, indem sie dem Geräusch zufolge Zip mit einem schweren Gegenstand schlug. Erst zehn Minuten später – als noch immer kein Ergebnis gefunden war – hörte man wie Zip unter schmerzvollem Stöhnen erwachte. Letztendlich beschlossen sie die Überlegungen zu unterbrechen. Bis zum 17. Februar waren schließlich noch zwei Wochen Zeit.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen so schnell wie der Schnee schmolz. Der Frühling hielt unerwartet früh seinen Einzug und brachte die Sonne mit sich, sodass die drei sich nun des öfteren gern auf den Balkon begaben, um dort über den Code der Münze nachzudenken. Ohne den eisigen Wind wäre hierbei vielleicht sogar die dicke Winterkleidung unnötig gewesen. 

Die Zeit verstrich zwar entspannt, aber ergebnislos. Niemand konnte ein Ergebnis verzeichnen.

Mittlerweile sah Brandens Wohnung wieder wie vor dem Einbruch aus. Zudem befand sich im Gästezimmer nun ein zweites Bett, sodass weder Lara noch Joan auf der Couch schlafen musste. Bald traf wie mit Winston vereinbart auch Laras Brief von Kieron und die Münze in New York ein. Am zwölften Februar fanden auch drei an Lara adressierte Pakete ihren Weg in Brandens Wohnung, die mit der eindeutigen Aufforderung markiert waren erst am Valentinstag – Laras Geburtstag – geöffnet zu werden.

Außer Laras Geburtstag ereilte New York ein weiteres Ereignis. Das chinesische Neujahrsfest – welches auch in New York zelebriert wird – rief viele asiatische Attraktionen und Souvenirstände auf den Plan und auch chinesisches Essen wurde in dieser Zeit sehr üppig angeboten.

* * *

Am Morgen des vierzehnten Februars wachte Lara schon um sieben Uhr auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung war auch Joan nicht mehr im Bett. Sie musste grinsen, da sie vermutete sie und Branden würden schon etwas für sie vorbereiten. Als sie mit ihrer heutigen Kleidung bepackt das Zimmer verließ, hörte sie aus dem Erdgeschoss Geräusche und die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer beiden Mitbewohner. Um ihre Mühen nicht überflüssig zu machen, schlich Lara fast schon ins Bad und kehrte nach zwanzig Minuten vollständig angezogen wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. 

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Joan ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen…oh, du bist ja schon wach", stellte sie fest.

„Ich wollte euch nicht dabei stören meine Geburtstagsüberraschung vorzubereiten", feixte sie lächelnd.

Zusammen schritten sie die Treppen herunter und Lara erblickte freudestrahlend den Esstisch. Um ihren Platz herum waren die drei Pakete und zwei weitere Geschenke platziert. Eine dunkelrote Tischdecke schmückte die Tafel, auf der in der Mitte eine Cremetorte stand, die den Schriftzug ‚Happy Birthday, Lara!' trug und auf der genau so viele Kerzen brannten wie sie nun alt war. Daneben fand sich in einer Vase ein schöner Strauß von Laras Lieblingsblumen, den Madonnen-Lilien.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Lara!", wünschte Joan ihr schließlich und umarmte sie, was Lara froh erwiderte. Branden trat neben die beiden.

„Hey, alles Gute, altes Mädchen", meinte er und umarmte Lara ebenfalls.

„Danke… aber das ‚alt' will ich mal überhört haben", antwortete sie freudig und die drei begannen zu lachen.

„Die Geschenke warten", erwiderte Joan, woraufhin sie sich setzten.

„Erst musst du die Kerzen auspusten", entgegnete Branden. „Hast du in dem Alter denn noch so viel Puste?"

„Na, warte. An deinem Geburtstag bekommst du auch solche Bemerkungen zu hören", konterte Lara und holte tief Luft. Sie konzentrierte sich innerlich auf ihren Wunsch und blies mit einem Zug alle Kerzen aus. Branden und Joan klatschten.

„Wow, mit einem Mal!", lobte Branden. „Was hast du dir denn gewünscht?"

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis", gab sie verschmitzt zurück. „Jetzt will ich meine Geschenke auspacken."

So geschah es. Zuerst packte sie Winstons Geschenke aus, was ein besonders modernes Laserzielgerät war. Mit einem Kabel konnte man es sogar an ihren PDA anschließen, sodass es nach Übermittlung von Umwelt-Daten wie Luftdruck und Windgeschwindigkeit den besten Zeitpunkt zum Schuss angeben konnte. Alister schenkte Lara ein handsigniertes Buch von John Harris, einem berühmten Autor von Werken über die Archäologie. Lara mochte seine Bücher sehr gerne und zog sie sogar manchmal zu Rate, wenn sie nicht weiterwusste. Von Zip bekam Lara eine Armbanduhr mit einigen fingernagellangen kleinen Pfeilen. Nach Lesen der Karte stellte sich heraus, dass die kleinen Pfeile in die mit einer Schussvorrichtung versehenen Armbanduhr gehörten, sodass Lara diese Waffe unauffällig bei sich tragen und Gegner somit betäuben oder vergiften konnte.

In Silas' Geschenk spähte sie nur kurz hinein, ehe sie es schnell wieder zuklappte. Ein kurzer Blick hatte sie feine Unterwäsche erkennen lassen, die sie lieber bewundern wollte, wenn sie allein war.

Brandens Geschenk war ein Set von Wurfsternen, damit sie selber welche zur Hand hatte und sich nicht Brandens ausleihen musste. Auch Joan schenkte Lara keine Waffe. Sie hatte einen kleinen, silbernen Ohrstecker in Form eines Skorpions gewählt, in den ein kleiner Rubin eingelassen war.

Sogar von Uma war eine Glückwunschkarte gekommen.

Lara freute sich ungemein über die herzlichen Geschenke. Sie bedankte sich glücklich und genoss mit Joan und Branden ein leckeres Frühstück.

Sobald die Zeit angemessen war, rief sie zu Hause in England an, um sich bei Alister und Winston zu bedanken, die von vielen Geburtstagsbriefen in Croft Manor berichteten, die von Menschen aus der ‚höheren Gesellschaft' geschickt worden waren. Lara war froh zu hören, dass Winston diese im Kamin verbrannt hatte. Doch auch einige ehrliche Glückwünsche von Freunden waren in der Post gewesen. Auch Zip und Uma rief sie an, um sich bei ihnen zu bedanken.

Als Joan und Branden noch einmal loszogen, um einzukaufen, packte Lara schließlich die Dessous aus, die Silas ihr geschickt hatte. Nachdem sie das Spitzen-Negligé mit Lilien-Stickerei und das Höschen im selben Stil angezogen hatte, beschloss sie Silas anzurufen.

„Es passt wie angegossen", berichtete Lara.

„Das sollte es auch. Ich habe es schließlich nach deinen Maßen anfertigen lassen", berichtete Silas amüsiert.

„Extra anfertigen lassen? Wie aufmerksam", gab Lara zurück und telefonierte noch weiter mit ihm.

Der Tag verging unerwartet schnell. Die drei beschlossen an diesem Abend in einem chinesischen Restaurant zu speisen. Zur Feier des Tages trugen Lara und Joan feine Kleider, während Branden einen Anzug wählte.

Zu Fuß suchten sie das ‚just Chinese' auf. Die Straßen waren voll von feierfreudigen Menschen und Fotografen, die alle von anderen Institutionen beauftragt worden waren einen Eindruck der herrschenden Stimmung einzufangen. Auch Lara, Joan und Branden gerieten an einen solchen Fotografen.

„Bitte lächeln! Das wird ein tolles Bild!", versprach er und schubste die drei so dicht wie möglich zusammen. Sie waren etwas überrumpelt, lächelten aber in die Kamera. „Sehr schön! Einen schönen Valentinstag noch!", wünschte er ihnen, nachdem er ein Foto geschossen hatte und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Sie merkten sich den Schriftzug auf der Jacke des Mannes, der eine Internet-Adresse darstellte und versprachen sich diese anzuschauen.

Das chinesische Essen war sehr lecker und sie genossen einen sorgenfreien Abend. Nachdem auch der Nachtisch verspeist war, brachte ein Kellner ein Tablett mit drei Keksen. Es waren Glückskekse, die ein kleines Papier mit einem weisen Spruch beinhalteten. Laras Spruch war: ‚Es ist nicht ausreichend einfach nur zu überleben.'

An diesem Abend lachte Lara noch über diesen Spruch.

* * *

Auch die restlichen drei Tage verstrichen schnell und ohne eine Lösung der letzten Zeile der Münze. Zwar sorgten sich alle drei deswegen, aber es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als ohne eine Antwort am 17. Februar zum John F. Kennedy International Airport zu gehen und dort Terminal 5 aufzusuchen. 

Am Flughafen war es wie erwartet sehr hektisch und nicht nur Geschäftsleute liefen mit Handys an den Ohren aufgescheucht umher, um ihren Flug nicht zu verpassen. Nicht selten wurden sie angerempelt oder von Koffern gestreift. Neun einzelne Hallen – die Terminals – waren kreisförmig angeordnet. In der Mitte dieses ‚Kreises' befanden sich Straßen und Parkplätze, die wie nicht anders am größten Flughafen der Welt erwartet, sehr voll waren.

Lara, Joan und Branden steuerten die einzige Halle an, aus der weder Menschenmassen rein noch raus strömten. Durch die gläsernen Türen sahen sie in den leeren Saal, der dadurch, dass sich absolut nichts darin befand, noch größer wirkte als er es war.

Merkwürdigerweise waren die Türen nicht verschlossen und so traten die drei sicher, dass all die anderen Menschen draußen zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, ein und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen laut zu.

„Und hier sollen wir suchen?", fragte Branden skeptisch und das Echo schallte mehrfach wieder.

„Es scheint so"; antwortete Lara und schaute wie Joan und Branden prüfend durch die große Halle, wobei Joan etwas entdeckte.

„Dort hinten!", meinte sie und deutete auf den Boden in etwa dreißig Metern Entfernung. Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie auf die Stelle zu. Dort lagen drei Umschläge auf dem Boden, jeweils an einen der drei adressiert.

„Das ist zu einfach. Wir finden etwas, obwohl wir die letzte Zeile der Münze nicht entziffert haben", kritisierte Lara, während sie den Umschlag prüfte und feststellte, dass außer einem Papier nichts dort zu seien schien.

Vorsichtig öffnete jeder seinen Umschlag und nahm den Inhalt hervor.

„Ein Flugticket?", fragte Joan.

„Sind eure auch auf eure Namen ausgestellt?", wollte Branden wissen.

„Ja", antwortete Lara und Joan nickte. „Der Flug geht nach Guatemala. Warum sollen wir nach Guatemala?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil dort dieses merkwürdige Spiel weitergeht", erwiderte Branden.

„Also fliegen wir nach Guatemala?", erkundigte sich Joan.

Lara musterte das Ticket. Es schien alles viel zu einfach. Aus ihrer Hosentasche nahm sie die Münze hervor und sah abwechselnd auf diese und auf das Ticket.

_172 # 1015 # 1115  
JFKIA # T5  
FLLW # TH # TCKT_

Das Ticket, die Münze, das Ticket, die Münze…

Ticket?

Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick von der Flugkarte zum Goldstück.

‚Kann das sein?'

Mit einem Mal machte die Zeile Sinn. Es war so simpel, dass Lara sich selbst über ihre Schwerfälligkeit wunderte und sich auf die Stirn klatschte. Sie lachte, weshalb Joan und Branden sie verwirrt ansahen.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Branden.

„Es ist so einfach!", stieß sie hervor.

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Joan.

„Die letzte Zeile. Warum bin ich nicht beim ersten Blick darauf gekommen? Dieses Rätsel könnte aus dem Kindergarten sein!"

„Red' nicht um den heißen Brei herum", fiel Branden ihr ins Wort. „Wie ist die Lösung?"

„Es fehlen nur die Vokale", sprach Lara es schließlich aus. „Man muss nur ein wenig herumprobieren und es ergibt Sinn. Aus _FLLW # TH # TCKT_ wird _Follow the ticket_."

Auch Branden und Joan nahmen ihre Münzen hervor.

„‚Folgt dem Ticket' … Das ist…", begann Branden und machte eine Pause von mehreren Sekunden. „peinlich einfach."

„So einfach, dass es schon wieder schwer ist."

Lara sah auf das Ticket. Der Flug ging um 11:15.

_172 # 1015 # 1115_

‚Natürlich…wir sollen um 10:15 Uhr hier sein und um 11:15 Uhr geht der Flug.'

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", beschloss Lara. „Immerhin müssen wir noch so vieles kaufen."

„Kaufen? Was kaufen? Und womit?", wollte Joan wissen.

„Na ja, alles. Proviant, Kleidung, allen nötigen Kleinkram. Und zwar mit meiner guten Freundin der Kreditkarte", erklärte Lara und so geschah es.

Schnell checkten sie ein, kauften noch alles nötige für die Reise und schlängelten sich durch die vielen Kontrollen. Nachdem alle Untersuchungen mit positivem Ergebnis hinter sich gebracht hatten, traten sie aus den stickigen Hallen an die von den vielen Abgasen stinkende Luft und gingen mit einigen anderen Passagieren in das Flugzeug.

Zum Glück hatte Kieron den dreien Flüge in der ersten Klasse gebucht. In dem für ein Flugzeug weiten Raum, lagen auf drei Sitzen wieder drei Briefe. Lara hatte eine Ahnung und wandte sich an eine der freundlichen Stewardessen.

„Sind diese Plätze reserviert?", wollte sie wissen und deutete auf die drei nebeneinander liegenden Sitze.

„Ja, das sind sie", erwiderte die Flugbegleiterin lächelnd.

„Für wen?"

„Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Aber wenn Sie mir ihren Namen mitteilen, könnte ich-"

„Lara Croft", unterbrach die ungeduldige Lara.

„Oh, dann ist einer der Plätze für Sie", antwortete sie.

„Sind die anderen für einen Mister Oates und eine Miss Levy belegt?"

„Ja, so ist es."

„Gut, dann können wir uns ja beruhigt setzen", stellte Lara fest und war froh das Gespräch beendet zu haben. Nachdem die drei sich niedergelassen hatten, öffneten sie die neuen Umschläge, in denen diesmal nur jeweils eine Münze enthalten war. Neben einem Lorbeerkranz und den Initialen EJK war sie wieder mit einem rätselhaften Schriftzug geprägt.

_L # TMPL # D # L # RS_

„Kein Datum, keine Uhrzeit? Sieht aus als würden auch hier die Vokale fehlen", stellte Joan fest.

„Ja, scheint so", stimmte Branden zu, legte die Münze wieder in den Umschlag zurück und diesen auf das kleine Abstelltischchen vor sich.

„Warum legst du sie weg?", fragte Joan.

„Dieser Flug geht acht Stunden, da werden wir sicher noch viele Gelegenheiten haben den Code zu knacken", erwiderte Branden und winkte eine der Stewardessen herbei. „Ein Wasser bitte."

Joan sah Lara an, die von dieser Reaktion eben so überrascht schien wie sie. Letztendlich lächelte Lara.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", gab sie zu und sah an den Monitor am Sitz vor sich. „Außerdem zeigen sie Fluch der Karibik."

Sie nahm eine kleine Plastiktüte, in der sich Ohrhörer befanden und nahm diese heraus.

Joan war über die Ruhe der beiden ein wenig verwirrt.

„Schau nicht so bedrückt. Wir kennen doch das Muster. Das kriegen wir schon hin", ermutigte sie Joan und schaltete den Monitor sich an. „Klar so weit?", hinterfragte sie lächelnd und kurz darauf starteten die Motoren.

Kapitel 23 Ende

Puh, hiermit hätten wir den New York-Abschnitt endlich beendet. :o)

Einiges hier entspricht übrigens tatsächlich der Wahrheit. Terminal 5 beim John F. Kennedy Airport ist momentan wirklich nicht in Betrieb, das chinesische Neujahrsfest wird tatsächlich im Januar oder Februar auch in New York gefeiert und der Spruch in Laras Glückskeks ist tatsächlich einer. Ihr seht, manchmal gebe sogar ich mir Mühe beim Recherchieren. ;-)

Leider ist die Szene in der alle die Lösung der Münze herausfinden nicht so gut geworden. Das tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe das hat euch nicht allzu sehr gestört. Bei der Beschreibung des Flughafens hatte ich auch Probleme. Am Besten ihr schaut mal bei Google rein.

Ich freue mich schon auf Guatemala. Ihr auch?  
:-)


	24. Der Tempel unter freiem Himmel

Oh Mann, ich bin echt langsam…verzeiht mir! Ich glaub ich schreib meine „Vorwörter" ab jetzt an den Schluss. :-) Weil es so lange gedauert hat, hier mal eine kleine Inhaltsangabe, für alle die nicht mehr wissen, worum es ging. So weit ist es also schon gekommen…!?

(Bei der Ortsangabe habe ich mich übrigens nicht verschrieben. Die Hauptstadt von Guatemala heißt ebenso.)

_Auch mit Hilfe von Branden gelingt es Lara nicht den zweiten Kristall (Stein der Begierde) bei einer archäologischen Ausstellung in New York zu entwenden. Der Veranstalter Ernest Jeremy Kieron findet jedoch Gefallen an den Abenteurern und gründet die K-Spiele, deren Sieger den Kristall erhalten soll. Fälschlicherweise wird auch Joan zu den Teilnehmern gezählt._

_Die drei machen jedoch gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und nehmen teil. Gemeinsam entschlüsseln sie den ersten Hinweis in Form einer Münze und befinden sich schließlich auf dem Weg nach Guatemala. Doch schon ist eine neue Münze gegeben, die sie zum nächsten Ort führen soll und die es nun zu lösen gilt…_

Kapitel 24 – Der Tempel unter freiem Himmel

Guatemala, Guatemala, Hotel ‚el ángel del sol' , 19: 43 Uhr

„_El templo al raso_ bedeutet aus dem Spanischen übersetzt _der Tempel unter freiem Himmel_. Dieser liegt im Südwesten Guatemalas, in der Nähe von einer Stadt namens Mazatenango in einer Lichtung im Regenwald. Er wurde 1645 von den Spaniern während der Kolonialzeit entdeckt und von ihnen so getauft. Wahrscheinlich wurde der Tempel im achten Jahrhundert von den Mayas errichtet. Es ist eine große und weitläufige Stufenpyramide. Wie üblich wurden die Rituale der Mayas am höchsten Punkt der Pyramide abgehalten. Der Tempel zeichnet sich durch seine sehr umfangreichen Architektur aus. Es gibt so viele Gänge mit Abzweigungen, dass es schwer sein soll sich nicht zu verirren", erklärte Alisters Stimme. „Das meiste der Anlage ist jedoch noch unerforscht."

„Lass mich raten", unterbrach Lara. „Ein Fluch? Unnatürliche Wesen?"

„Richtig. Woher weißt du das?", wollte Alister wissen.

„Wenn es kein Touristenmagnet ist, gibt es immer einen Fluch", erläuterte sie knapp.

„Dieser besagt jedenfalls, dass dort Mumien leben sollen, die alle Eindringlinge töten", führte Alister aus. „Angeblich waren die Mumien einst Menschen, die geopfert wurden, um ihrem Gott für immer zu dienen. Na ja, das tun sie ja auch…"

„Wer war ihr Gott?", fragte Lara.

„Itzamná, der Sonnen- und Himmelsgott, der auch über Tag und Nacht herrschte", erwiderte Alister. „Ich schicke dir eine Karte des genauen Standortes zu", entschied er und Lara hörte einige Klicke von einer Maus.

„Danke. Jetzt haben wir eine gute Basis und können morgen schon aufbrechen."

„Vergiss nicht Zip zu danken. Schließlich hat er mit seinen Programmen seinen PC so lange die Buchstaben mit Vokalen kombinieren lassen, bis etwas Sinnvolles rauskam", warf Alister ein.

„Ja, du hast Recht", stimmte Lara zu und lächelte. „So, jetzt muss ich aufhören. Wir müssen noch einige Sachen kaufen."

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Wir hören uns morgen."

„Bis dann", verabschiedete Lara sich und legte auf. Sie streckte sich und musterte noch einmal das kleine Zimmer des Hotels. Sie saß auf einem Bett mit einer blauen Decke und weißen Kissen. Neben ihr befand sich ein zweites Bett mit roter Decke, in dem Joan diese Nacht schlafen sollte. Der Raum war schlicht eingerichtet. Es gab lediglich die zwei Betten, dazu jeweils einen Nachttisch, einen Kleiderschrank, einige geschmacklose Bilder an den Wänden und zwei Türen, von denen eine ins anliegende Bad führte, die andere war der Ausgang.

Nach acht Stunden Flug hatten die drei einfach das Hotel genommen, das sie zuerst entdeckt hatten. Für nur eine Nacht würden sie es in der recht schlichten Bleibe aushalten können.

Lara, die nur einen Bademantel trug, wandte sich dem Koffer zu, den sie am Flughafen in New York gekauft und mit Kleidung gefüllt hatte, und nahm aus diesem eine Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt hervor.

Während sie sich diese Kombination anzog, sah sie zum wiederholten Male aus dem Fenster. Das sonnige Guatemala, wo nun Temperaturen herrschten, die in den gemäßigten Klimazonen als sommerlich galten, war ein krasser Gegensatz zum kalten New York. So oft Lara auch vom einen wettertechnischen Extrem ins andere reiste, brauchte es doch immer einige Stunden, bis sie sich an die neuen Temperaturen gewöhnte.

Auch diesmal kam sie nicht daran vorbei sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen nach einem warmen Pullover zu suchen. Den Kopf schüttelnd schloss sie den Rucksack wieder, in dem sich neben ihrem Waffengurt, Manethaken, PDA, Handy und ihren 9mm noch eine Zahnbürste, eine Karte von Guatemala einige Waschartikel, Unterwäsche und Kleidung befanden.

Joan trat mit nassen Haaren, Jeans und einem schwarz-weiß-gestreiftem Shirt aus dem Badezimmer. Bevor sie sich gewaschen hatte, war Lara unter der Dusch gewesen.

„Hast du schon mit…Alister gesprochen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja", antwortete Lara nickend. „Er hat viel herausgefunden."

„Gut", erwiderte Joan. „Was-", begann sie, wurde aber durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Joan öffnete den Eingang und Branden trat herein, dessen Zimmer gleich nebenan lag.

„Na, seid ihr endlich fertig?", wollte er ironisch wissen. „Immer diese Frauen…"

Lara und Joan lachten.

„Wir haben die nötigen Informationen von Alister", erklärte Lara schließlich. „Ich erzähle euch alles währenddessen."

Damit meinte Lara den Einkauf von für das folgende Abenteuer nötigen Dingen. Da sie sich auf einen Aufenthalt bei einer Ruine einstellen mussten, kauften sie Zelte, Klappbetten, eine Archäologie-Ausrüstung, Decken, Taschenlampen, einen Verbandskasten und Proviant. Um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, statteten sie auch einem Waffengeschäft einen Besuch ab.

Vorsorglich legten Lara uns Branden ihre Waffenscheine auf den Verkaufstresen.

„Wir hätten gern zwei Schrotflinten Kaliber 16, eine M16 AR15, zwei Uzis, zwei Packungen Granaten und natürlich drei Taschenmesser", bestellte Branden alltäglich. „Ich denke das ist alles…oder Lara?"

„Du Munition, Schatz", erwiderte diese sarkastisch.

„Ach ja, natürlich. Dazu noch passende Munition. Legen Sie viel bei, wir werden es brauchen."

Der Verkäufer verschwand mit leuchtenden Augen ins Innere des Ladens.

„Ziehen wir etwa in einen Krieg?", erkundigte sich Joan etwas verwirrt.

„Da drin soll es Mumien geben, die lassen sich bestimmt nicht so einfach beseitigen", erklärte Branden schlicht.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass…"

„Oh doch", fiel Lara ihr ins Wort. „In unserem Gewerbe lernt man solche Warnungen ernst zu nehmen. Manche lernen es zu spät."

Joan beschloss ihren Freunden zu vertrauen. Sicher wussten sie, was sie taten. Zumindest hoffte Joan das.

Hiernach mieteten die drei noch einen geräumigen Jeep, verstauten alle Dinge darin und parkten ihn vor ihrem Hotel. Lara nahm an diesem Abend nach dem Abendessen ein langes Bad. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ab morgen einige Zeit lang darauf verzichten musste.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle drei schon früh auf. Sie zogen sich an, frühstückten reichlich und trafen die letzten Vorbereitungen. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch sah Lara in den Spiegel in ihrem und Joans Zimmer. Ihr Standart-Kostüm trug sie diesmal nicht. Stattdessen zierte ihren Oberkörper ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ihre Beine eine eng anliegende Jeans-Bermuda, die ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Wie immer trug sie ihre Stiefel, den Waffengurt samt Pistolen, Granaten und Magnethaken und ihre fingerlosen Handschuhe, die ihren Verlobungsring verbargen. An ihrem Ohr glänzte der silberne Ohrstecker in Form eines Skorpions, den Joan ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Noch ein letztes Mal festigte sie ihren Zopf, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer trat und sich in das neue Abenteuer begab.

* * *

„Du kommst immer weiter von der Straße ab!", merkte Umas Stimme durch die Freisprech-Anlage während der sehr holprigen Fahrt durch Guatemalas Regenwald an.

„Welche Straße?", fragte Branden, der am Steuer saß, leicht genervt, als sich der Jeep holpernd seinen Weg bahnte.

„Ich sag's ja immer wieder: Männer am Steuer…", merkte Lara ironisch an.

„Du müsstest weiter nach rechts", versuchte Zip zu helfen.

„Zip, du weißt ganz genau, dass du nichts von Karten-Lesen verstehst, also halt den Mund", wies Uma ihn zurecht. „Du musst nach Westen."

Lara und Joan lachten auf der Hinterbank, denn zur Zeit bedeutete rechts das gleiche wie westlich.

„Dieser Zip scheint Uma sehr zu mögen", stellte Joan belustigt fest. „Sonst würde er sich so was nicht freiwillig antun."

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Er wollte _unbedingt _mit ihr arbeiten", stimmte Lara zu. „Tja, jetzt hat er seinen Willen bekommen. Ich wäre an seiner Stelle nicht so glücklich, aber die Liebe…"

„Gut, endlich wieder auf dem richtigen Kurs", diagnostizierte Umas Stimme.

„Sehr schön", kommentierte Branden und regelte die Lautstärke der spielenden CD so hoch, dass Umas und Zips Stimmen nur noch schwer zu hören waren.

„Was, wenn wir wieder vom Kurs abkommen?", erkundigte Lara sich laut, um durch die schallende Rock-Musik zu hören zu sein.

„Keine Sorge, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, werden wir Umas Stimme schon hören. Du hast sie halt noch nie laut erlebt", antwortete Branden, dessen Laune sich nun zu bessern schien.

„Mag sein, aber denk daran, dass wir in der freien Natur sind und damit die Tiere hier wohl sehr stören", entschied Lara, beugte sich nach vorne und drehte den Lautstärke-Regler mit der einen Hand auf Brandens Schulter gestützt wieder leiser.

Branden stieg der Duft von Jasmin-Blüten in die Nase, der eindeutig von Laras Haar kam. Er spähte aus den Augenwinkeln in Laras Richtung. Wieder fielen ihm Tausende von Dingen ein, die er an Lara unwiderstehlich fand.

„Pass auf!", riefen ihn die Schreie von Lara und Joan in die Realität zurück. Als er sah, dass sie geradewegs auf einen Baum zurasten, schwenkte Branden schnell wieder das Steuer um und sie befanden sich wieder auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Männer und Autofahren…", murmelte Lara und ließ sich wieder in ihren Sitz zurückplumpsen.

* * *

Einige Kilometer weiter stiegen drei Personen aus einem Geländewagen.

„Also schön, dann wollen wir mal", entschied die eine Person. „Gehen wir rein."

So geschah es.

* * *

Zur Mittagszeit, als die Sonne am höchsten stand, kamen die drei endlich am Tempel unter freiem Himmel an. Schon als die Ruine in Sicht kam, stieg in Lara das Gefühl der Vorfreude auf in dem antiken Tempel neue Abenteuer zu erleben. Nur wenige Meter vom Eingang entfernt hielt Branden den Jeep an und stellte Motor samt Musik aus.

Gleichzeitig stiegen die drei aus und schlugen nacheinander die Autotüren zu. Lara bemerkte vergnügt Joans staunenden Blick.

„Wirklich hübsch, nicht wahr?", erkundigte Lara sich.

„Ja, das ist sie…bisher habe ich solche Anlagen nur in Zeitschriften oder im Fernsehen gesehen", gestand Joan und knöpfte ihrer khakifarbenen Bluse auf, unter der sie ein weißes T-Shirt trug. Ihre Beine zierten eine Drei-Viertel-Jeans.

„In Wirklichkeit ist es noch viel eindrucksvoller", versprach Lara.

„Also Ladies, dann wollen wir mal", beschloss Branden, der eine blaue Jeans zu seinem weißen Hemd trug. An seiner Hüft ruhte in einem Waffengurt seine Desert Eagle.

Zusammen gingen sie die moosbewachsenen Stufen zum Eingang hinauf. Schon von weitem erkannten sie einen weißen Umschlag auf dem Boden. Wenig überrascht hoben sie diesen dort angekommen auf. Branden öffnete den Brief und zog einen weißen Bogen hervor.

Joan und Lara beugten sich über seine Schulter, um mitlesen zu können. Branden konnte ein wohliges Gefühl nicht unterdrücken,

Im Tempel finden sie eine Truhe, die weitere Münzen und andere nützliche Gegenstände enthält. Außerdem ist in einem weiteren Brief der Fortgang der K-Spiele erklärt.

„Was für genaue Angaben", stellte Lara fest. „Im Tempel? Das kann überall sein."

„Vielleicht finden wir innen neue Hinweise", hoffte Joan.

Dem schlossen sich Lara und Branden an. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Tempel.

Sie erkannten eine weite Halle, deren Wände und Bodenplatten von Pflanzen umwachsen waren. Der Gang war lang und…sonst nichts.

„Das ist _zu_ auffällig", meinte Branden, hob einen kleinen Stein vom Boden auf und warf diesen nach vorn. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich und aus kleinen Löchern an den Seiten schossen kleine Pfeile hervor, die nach mehreren Sekunden verebbten. Anscheinend war das die Zeit, die zum Töten eines Eindringlings nötig war.

„Na, wer sagt's denn", kommentierte Branden.

„Du klingst dabei so fröhlich", erwiderte Joan.

„Es wäre viel gefährlicher ohne Fallen", antwortete Branden weise. „Glaub mir."

„Wir könnten uns rüberhangeln", schlug Lara vor und deutete auf die Kanten an den Wänden.

Also schritten die drei einige Stufen hinab und hielten sich links. Sie umklammerten die Kante in der Höhe von etwa 1,80m , stemmten sich mit ihren Füßen ab und begannen sich herüberzuhangeln.

Nach etwa 15 Metern erreichten sie sicheren Boden und entspannten ihre Muskeln ein wenig.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt gedacht, dass du mehr Probleme hättest", gestand Lara an Joan gewandt.

„Na ja…", erwiderte diese, „Anscheinend zahlen sich jetzt die vielen Übungen im Fitnesscenter aus."

Nun führte der Gang nach links. An den Wänden erkannte Lara mayatypische Fresken und Inschriften, die nun von vielen Pflanzen umgeben waren. Hier und da befand sich eine Wandöffnung, die dem Sonnenlicht Einzug gewährte.

Bald trafen sie auf einen kleinen Tümpel. Der Boden war hier von einer Kuhle gekennzeichnet, die (vermutlich mit Regen-) Wasser gefüllt war.

„Seht mal da", meinte Joan und deutete auf den Boden auf der anderen Seite der Pfütze.

Dort waren Wasserspuren zu erkennen, einige in Form von Schuhsolen.

„Es ist bereits jemand hier", stellte Branden fest.

„Am Besten wir folgen den Spuren", beschloss Lara. „Vielleicht haben diese Personen ja die Truhe versteckt, die wir finden sollen. So haben wir immerhin eine Spur und irren nicht ziellos umher."

Dem wurde Recht gegeben und die drei überquerten das knietiefe Becken. Ohne auf ihre teilweise nassen Sachen zu achten, folgten sie der Fährte.

Die folgenden Gänge waren kurz, voller Abzweigungen und frei von Fallen. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch trennten sich die mittlerweile recht schwachen Wassertropfen in ihrem Fortgang. Eine Spur führte gerade aus, die andere nach rechts.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug Branden vor und so nahmen er und Joan den Weg, der sie geradeaus lotste, Lara den rechten.

Aufmerksam schritt sie weiter, immer darauf bedacht Fallen früh genug zu erkennen. Es geschah jedoch nichts und letztendlich führte die Spur sie zu einer weiten Grube, die viele spitze Stacheln beherbergte.

„Wie komme ich am Besten hier rüber?", fragte sie sich selbst und sondierte die Umgebung. Der Kletterpfad schied aus und auch die Pflanzen schienen alle nicht stabil genug, um als Liane genutzt zu werden und sich so nach Tarzan-Manier rüberzuschwingen.

‚Dabei habe ich doch etwas Besseres als eine Liane', ging es ihr augenrollend durch den Kopf und sie sah vertrauensvoll zum Magnethaken an ihrem Gurt.

Nun suchte sie gezielt nach etwas Glänzendem und wurde an der Wand fündig, wo in aufwändigen Mustern Eisenplatten eingelassen waren. Sie warf den Magnethaken aus, der sich an das Metall heftete. Nachdem sie geprüft hatte, ob dies stabil genug war, wagte sie einen Sprung.

Sie ließ sich schräg fallen und kam mit den Füßen an der Wand auf. Lang konnte sie diese Position nicht halten, also begann sie an der Wand zu laufen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, hatte sie jedoch noch nicht genug Schwung, um sich fallen zu lassen. Sie drehte sich schnell um, rannte zurück, wandte sich wieder um und lief zu ihrem Ziel, der anderen Seite.

Diesmal mit genug Schwung löste sie den Magnethaken und fiel weit genug, um sich an der Kante der Grube festzuhalten. Mit Kraft zog sie sich hoch und klopfte aufgerichtet etwas Staub von ihrer Bermuda.

‚Geschafft', dachte sie und setzte ihren Weg fort. Mittlerweile war die Wasserspur vollständig verebbt, doch zum Glück musste Lara keine Richtung wählen. Bald hörte Lara unheilvolle Geräusche, die lauter wurden, je weiter sie ging.

‚Ich ahne etwas…'

Schließlich kam eine umfangreiche Falle in Sicht. Stacheln schossen unheilvoll knarrend immer wieder aus den Wänden hervor und warteten nur darauf etwas oder jemanden aufzuspießen.

Lara musterte die Gefahren sorgfältig und dachte über eine ‚Choreographie' nach. Einige Minuten später hatte sie diese fest im Kopf und begann das Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Die Stacheln des ersten Hindernisses schossen im Gegensatz zu den anderen recht langsam hervor. Lara sammelte ihre Konzentration, beobachtete die Stacheln ganz genau, ging und Startposition und begann im richtigen Moment einen kurzen Sprint.

Ihre Schritte waren wegen der Mechanismusgeräusche kaum zu hören und zum Glück musste Lara sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, ob man einen Schrei hören würde – sie passierte die erste Falle unversehrt.

Kurz wischte sie mit dem Handrücken über ihre nasse Stirn. Natürlich hatte sie dies nicht sonderlich viel Kraft gekostet. Der Grund für ihren Schweiß waren die heißen Temperaturen, doch nach so vielen Abenteuern in extremen Klimazonen hatte Lara sich einigermaßen daran gewöhnt.

‚Nun zur nächsten Falle', dachte sie und sah den nächsten Stacheln dabei zu wie sie immer wieder rausschossen und sich dann zurückzogen. Sie funktionierten schneller als die vorherigen, weshalb Lara beschloss diesmal eine schnelle Rolle zu wagen.

Auch diese führte sie elegant aus und landete unverletzt auf dem Boden.

Bei der nächsten Falle fehlten auf der rechten Seite die oberen Stacheln. Anscheinend hatten sie die vielen Jahrtausende nicht überstanden. Auch diese Dorne waren so schnell wie die vorherigen.

Sie nutzte den Raum, der ihr zur Verfügung stand und positionierte sich möglichst weit weg von den Stacheln.

‚Den ersten Sprung werde ich wohl weglassen müssen', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Lara plante einen Salto, bei dem man vor der eigentlichen Luftrolle noch einen kleinen Sprung tat, um Schwung zu bekommen.

Dadurch würde Lara weniger Höhe gewinnen, aber wenn sie den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwartete, sollte dies kein Problem sein. Also nahm sie einen kurzen Anlauf, sprang mit nach oben ausgestreckten Armen vom Boden ab, zog ihre Knie an, vollführte so einen Salto und streckte ihre Beine aus, kurz bevor sie sicher auf dem Boden landete.

‚Na also', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Nur noch zwei Hindernisse.'

Die linke Seite der nächsten Falle funktionierte einwandfrei, doch die rechte arbeitete nicht mehr. Die Stacheln verharrten in ausgestreckter Position und eine der großen Dornen war abgebrochen.

Lara beschloss dies zu nutzen. Sie positionierte sich vor dem Durchgang und vollbrachte dort einen Handstand. Wie in New York, als sie die Laserfallen zu überlisten hatte, spreizte sie ihre Beine wie bei einem Spagat und ließ so zuerst ihre Beine diese Hürde überwinden. Mit viel Anspannung schaffe sie es auch ihre Oberkörper unbeschadet durch dieses Hindernis zu bringen.

‚Bleibt nur noch eins.'

Auch bei dieser Falle fehlten die oberen Stacheln. Lara beschloss wie beim vorletzten Hindernis vorzugehen, nahm Anlauf, sprang und landete sicher an ihrem Ziel.

‚Das wäre geschafft.'

Lara setzte ihren Weg fort, wobei sie keine weiteren Fallen entdeckte. Je weiter sie ging, desto dunkler wurde es, doch ihr LPS konnte ihr von nun an den Weg leuchten. Sie wanderte so lange durch die Gänge, dass sie ihren Pfad schon bezweifelte.

‚Umkehren kommt nicht in Frage', versetzte sie sich selbst. ‚Ich muss die Truhe finden.'

Also schritt Lara tapfer weiter, bis sie eine Sackgasse erreichte.

Zuerst dachte Lara, dass die Spur eine Fälschung war und, wer auch immer diesen Weg gegangen war, diese Tropfen nur verteilt hatte, um sie in die Irre zu führen. Etwas in ihr wollte diese Version jedoch nicht annehmen.

‚Vielleicht gibt es ja einen versteckten Mechanismus', vermutete sie und begann die Felsen zu untersuchen.

Sorgfältig strich sie über die steinernen Wände mit den Inschriften. Schließlich fiel ihr ein kleiner Smaragd auf, der in die Mauer eingelassen war. Er war ihr nur durch Zufall ins Auge gestochen, denn Pflanzen hatten den Edelstein zu großem Teil verdeckt. Lara entfernte die Gewächse und berührte den Stein mit den Fingerspitzen.

Schon jetzt fühlte Lara, dass der Smaragd beweglich war, weshalb sie ihn weiter in die Wand hineindrückte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis das Ergebnis sichtbar wurde. Die Wand vor ihr verschob sich nach links und legte so einen weiteren Gang frei, in dem Fackeln an den Wänden den Weg leuchteten.

‚Na, wer sagt's denn', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, bevor sie das neue Terrain betrat. Wieder wanderte sie weiter durch die gespenstisch ruhigen Gänge. Trotzdem kreuzte keine weitere Falle ihren Weg.

„Verdammt!", hörte Lara plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme brüllen, weshalb sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

‚Was zum…?', dachte sie und beschloss den Ursprung der Stimme ausfindig zu machen. Lara hatte das Gefühl als hätte sie diese Stimme schon einmal gehört.

Sie folgten schnellen Schrittes dem Weg und vernahm dabei noch weitere Flüche. Schließlich erkannte sie am Ende des Ganges rechts den Durchgang zu einem Raum, aus dem immer wieder Schimpfworte drangen. Einige von ihnen waren so ungewöhnlich, dass Lara schmunzeln musste.

Vorsichtig drückte sie sich an die Wand und spähte um die Ecke, jedoch konnte sie nichts erkennen.

„Na endlich!", rief die Stimme schließlich und Lara hörte wie etwas geöffnet wurde. „Endlich hab ich diese verdammte Truhe!"

Lara durchfuhr ein Schauer.

‚Sie _hat _die Truhe? Also hat sie die Truhe nicht versteckt; das heißt nicht nur wir nehmen an diesen Spielen teil', schlussfolgerte Lara.

Schnell besann sie sich wieder und beschloss zu handeln. Rasch zog sie ihre Waffen und stürmte in den Raum.

„Keine Bewegung!", befahl Lara beim Angriff, musterte jedoch erst jetzt kritisch die Person vor sich.

Sie war blond, blass und hatte ein spitzes Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren durch eine Spange nach hinten gebunden und ihre dürren Arme umschlossen eine dunkelbraune Holztruhe mit goldenen Scharnieren und Verzierungen.

„Sie sind doch…", begann Lara und wusste genau, wem sie gerade wiederbegegnet war.

„Sie kennen meinen Namen also immer noch nicht! Sie sind genau so unwissend wie bei unserer letzten Begegnung!", spottete die Diebin Mademoiselle Brillant, die Lara schon in New York in die Quere gekommen war.

„Und Sie sind immer noch genau so unverschämt wie früher und haben immer noch keine Manieren gelernt", konterte Lara gelassen.

Die Schatzjägerin konnte genau erkennen, dass sich Mademoiselle Brillant zum ersten Mal als Grabräuberin betätigte. Sie trug simple Turnschuhe, eine lange Jeans, um die Hüfte eine an den Ärmeln zusammengeknotete Jacke, ein lavendelfarbenes T-Shirt und keine Waffe oder sonstige Utensilien bei sich.

Anscheinend hatte sie sich einen Tempel simpler vorgestellt als ein Hochhaus. Lara hatte jedoch die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man früher schon genau so raffiniert vorgegangen war wie heute.

„Frechheit!", erwiderte die Diebin aufgebracht.

„Wer ist hier frech?", fragte Lara ruhig und sarkastisch lächelnd.

Während ihre Gegnerin ungehalten fluchte, sondierte Lara den Raum. Hinter Mademoiselle Brillant befand sich ein Podest, auf dem sich wahrscheinlich die Truhe befunden hatte. Zu dem Seiten hingen Gitter herab, die vorher wahrscheinlich die Schachtel unzugänglich gemacht hatten. Auch fand sich an der Säule ein kleines Pult mit Inschriften und beweglichen Steinplättchen. Anscheinend hatte sie so sehr geflucht, weil sie das Rätsel nicht hatte lösen können.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?", wollte Mademoiselle Brillant wütend wissen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Nein", gab Lara zurück, die von dieser Bemerkung plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden war. „Aber kommen wir zur Sache. Die Truhe, wenn ich bitten darf", forderte Lara und entsicherte ihre Waffen.

Mademoiselle Brillant schluckte ihre Wut über ihre Hilflosigkeit mit viel Mühe herunter und machte sich innerlich selbst Vorwürfe nicht mal ein Messer oder Ähnliches mit sich genommen zu haben.

‚So leicht lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen!', schwor sie sich innerlich und erdachte schnell einen Plan.

„Also schön", log sie und Lara fühlte ebenfalls, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte. Langsam trat sie auf die Archäologin zu und kam nur einen halben Meter vor ihr zum Stehen. Lara beobachtete sie ohne zu blinzeln und die Diebin tat es ihr gleich. Ein Windzug durchfuhr den Raum, der Lara die Tränen in die Augen trieb, aber dennoch hielt sie ihre Lider offen.

Plötzlich holte Mademoiselle Brillant mit der Truhe aus und schlug Lara damit die Waffen aus der Hand. Lara war vollkommen perplex, denn mit so einer schnellen Aktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Die Diebin rannte ungestüm mit der Truhe in den Händen in einen Gang nach rechts.

Schnell sammelte Lara ihre Waffen auf und steckte sie wieder in ihren Gurt, als sie die Verfolgung aufnahm. Anscheinend war Mademoiselle Brillant auch im Fliehen sehr geübt. Trotz der Truhe, die sie zu tragen hatte, schaffte sie es lange Zeit den Abstand zwischen ihr und der Grabräuberin zu halten. Nach besagter Zeit jedoch holte Lara langsam auf.

Die Löcher in den Wänden, die dazu dienten Licht einzulassen, wurden langsam immer größer, bis schließlich große Teile und letztendlich die gesamte linke Wand und die Decke fehlten. Die Sonne, die aus dem Süden herabschien, blendete sie sehr beim Laufen, doch sie versuchte sich dadurch nicht beeinträchtigen zu lassen.

Grinsend erkannte Lara, dass der Gang bald in einer Sackgasse endete. Auch Mademoiselle Brillant erkannte dies und kam kurz vorm Ende zum Stehen. Sie blickte sich hektisch um und Lara sah wie sie grinsend in den Urwald links von ihr hinabsah.

Noch bevor Lara sie erreichen oder etwas rufen konnte, warf die Diebin die Truhe mit vollem Einsatz in das grüne Dickicht unter ihnen. Am Liebsten hätte Lara geflucht, doch sie hatte keine Zeit dazu.

Mit den Gedanken bei der Truhe begann Lara die Mauern hinabzuklettern. Die modrigen Steine gaben ihr nicht immer Halt, aber dennoch ließ sie sich die letzten zwei Meter mit einigen Kratzern und viel Schmutz an der Kleidung hinabfallen und landete unversehrt auf ihren Füßen.

Sie erkannte die Truhe in einigen Metern Entfernung auf einer kleinen Lichtung und sprintete zu dieser hin.

In ihr kam die Frage auf, warum Mademoiselle Brillant das getan hatte, entschied jedoch dass es nun wichtiger war die Truhe zu erreichen. Endlich kam sie bei der Truhe an und ließ sich keuchend auf die Knie fallen.

‚Geschafft!', ging es ihr erleichtert durch den Kopf. Mit schwitzenden Fingern wollte sie die Scharniere der Truhe öffnen, doch plötzlich stemmte jemand ein Bein auf die Truhe. Lara wusste, es war ein weiterer Gegner, bewegte ihre Hände zu ihren Waffen, sah auf, doch ein kalter Schauer ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Nein…das…", stammelte sie, als sie erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand. Sie wollte nicht glauben, wer da vor ihr stand. Sie _konnte_ nicht glauben, wer da vor ihr stand. „Das…ist doch nicht möglich…!"

Kapitel 24 Ende

Ich bin gemein, ich weiß. Bitte schlagt mich nicht. XD

So, jetzt fangt an zu spekulieren. :-) Ich wette ihr kommt alle drauf, denn wie ihr wisst, sind Überraschungen nicht meine Stärke. #räusper#

Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen.

Ob die Bestellung im Waffenladen authentisch ist, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde man in Wahrheit nicht sehr weit damit kommen.

Um die Szenen, in denen Lara allein ist, nicht so trocken zu gestalten, habe ich ihre Gedanken mit eingebaut. Ich hoffe dadurch ist euch das Lesen etwas leichter gefallen. (Mir fällt ein großer Abschnitt ohne wörtliche Rede immer sehr schwer zu lesen. Irgendwann schweife ich ab.)

Wie du siehst, Croft88 hattest du Recht mit dem Wort Tempel.

Das beweißt mal wieder wie schlecht ich im Rätsel kreieren bin. #noch mal räusper#

Dass es so lange dauert, tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Irgendwie fällt es mir besonders schwer in TR-Stimmung zum Schreiben zu kommen. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass Anniversary mich zum Schreiben anregen wird, die Demo hat's schon getan. ;-)

Bitte verzeiht mir, falls es wieder so lange dauern sollte. Reviews spornen jeden Schreiber an weiterzumachen. Am meisten natürlich die ganz langen. #g#

Bis dann und bleibt mir gewogen!

Cora


	25. Tag der Wiederbegegnung

_Lara, Branden und Joan sind in Guatemala angekommen. Die entschlüsselte Münze führt die drei zum _templo al raso_, dem Tempel des Maya-Gottes Itzamná, wo sie eine Truhe zu finden haben.__Sie folgen einer Spur und teilen sich währenddessen in zwei Gruppen auf. Lara, die allein weiterforscht, trifft auf Mademoiselle Brillant, die Diebin, die Lara schon in New York in die Quere gekommen war. Zudem ist Mademoiselle Brillant bereits im Besitz der Truhe und flüchtet vor der bewaffneten Grabräuberin. Schließlich wirft Mademoiselle Brillant die Truhe in den Wald und Lara klettert hinterher. Lara findet die Truhe und will diese öffnen, doch sie wird daran gehindert von…_

Kapitel 25 – Tag der Wiederbegegnung

Guatemala, el templo al raso, 13:02 Uhr

„Erfreut mich zu sehen?", fragte die Stimme, die Lara zu ihrem Bedauern kannte, zynisch.

Noch immer blickte Lara erstaunt in das Gesicht vor ihr, das von der Sonne umschienen wurde. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie antworten musste, besann sie sich und fand ihre Fassung wieder.

„Nein", erwiderte sie ehrlich und gelassen. „Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Ich gebe zu wir sind unter unglücklichen Umständen auseinander gegangen-"

„In der Tat", unterbrach Lara. „Eine Explosion ist ein sehr unglücklicher Umstand."

Die Person grinste selbstgefällig

„Jemand wie ich wird nicht von so etwas aus dem Wege geräumt. Immer noch der selbe Humor, was?"

„Und Sie sind immer noch so übertrieben von ihrer Mannhaftigkeit überzeugt?", merkte Lara boshaft an. „Aber Einbildung ist ja bekanntlich auch eine Bildung."

Lara erwiderte das überhebliche Grinsen nun.

Für gewöhnlich gab sich Lara sehr höflich, aber bei Feinden neigte sie dazu sie mit ihrer Wortwahl bewusst zu beleidigen.

„Sicher möchten Sie nun die Geschichte erfahren, wie-"

„Nein", fiel Lara ihm ins Wort. „Ich möchte, dass Sie ihren Fuß von meiner Truhe nehmen", forderte sie und sah ihn zornfunkelnd an.

„_Ihre_ Truhe?", erkundigte er sich kritisch.

„Genug der Vorrede", beschloss Lara, sprang plötzlich auf und setzte ihrem Gegner einen Kinnhaken zu, der ihn zurücktaumeln ließ. Noch bevor er sich erholen konnte, holte sie zu einem Tritt aus und ließ ihn diesen nur wenig später spüren.

Doch wie Lara erwartet hatte, gab er sich nicht geschlagen. Sie mobilisierte innerlich ihre Kräfte und stellte sich auf einen schweren Kampf ein.

* * *

_Einige Minuten zuvor_

„…also verstehe ich das richtig?", wollte Joan skeptisch wissen.

„Ja, genau so war es", bestätigte Branden, der mit Joan zusammen durch den Dschungel streifte. „Ich weiß, es klingt sehr utopisch…"

„Das tut es…"

Die beiden hatten den Tempel während ihres Weges ebenfalls verlassen und durchkämmten nun den Regenwald, der sich um die Ruine über die Jahre ausgebreitet hatte.

Gedankenverloren richtete Joan ihren Blick gen Himmel und hielt wegen der hellen Sonne schützend ihre Hand vors Gesicht. Zu ihrer Rechten erkannte sie in vielen Metern Entfernung zwei Gestalten auf der Brüstung. Sie schärfte ihren Blick und erkannte die Farben von Laras Kostüm.

„Schau nur, da!", meinte sie und deutete auf den Tempel. Branden folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ist das…Lara?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Das glaube ich auch", bekannte Joan. „Aber wem läuft sie hinterher?"

Stumm beobachteten sie in der Ferne wie Lara weiter rannte und die andere Person langsam aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Das nächste, was sie sahen, war eine Behälter, der von dort oben hinuntergeworfen wurde.

Erleichtert erkannten sie, dass Lara sofort hinabkletterte.

„Das muss die Truhe sein", schlussfolgerte Branden.

Ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick zu wechseln rannten beide gleichzeitig los, um mit Lara die Truhe zu finden. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie in der Entfernung eine Lichtung erkannten. Sie sahen wie Lara vor der Truhe kniete und einen anderen, der sie daran hinderte den Kasten zu öffnen. Mit Freuden beobachteten sie wie Lara dem Gegner attackierte.

* * *

Er griff mit einem Faustschlag an, doch Lara wich aus und trat ihm in die Magengegend.

* * *

Die beiden kamen näher und näher. Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen, erkannte Branden verblüfft Laras Gegner.

* * *

Er strauchelte kurz zurück, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder ,fasste Laras Arm, als sie einen weiteren Faustangriff gestartet hatte und drehte ihren Arm unsanft auf ihren Rücken. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis Lara erfasste, dass Branden und Joan auf sie zugerannt kamen. Sie begriff ihren nahenden Vorteil und schlug ihren Gegner mit dem Ellenbogen in seinen Bauch und trat mit ihrem Fuß auf seinen. 

Lara nutzte die Sekunde, in der er sie losließ und befreite sich. Als er eine weitere Attacke beginnen wollte, hielt er inne, denn er sah, dass Lara Verstärkung bekam.

* * *

Joan und Branden kamen außer Atmen neben Lara zum Stehen. Branden war zunächst so verwirrt wie Lara es im ersten Moment gewesen war, doch auch er konnte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. 

„So trifft man sich wieder", stellte der Gegner an Branden gewandt fest.

„In solchen Momenten bin ich froh, dass man sich nur zwei Mal im Leben trifft. Jetzt muss ich mich hiervor nicht mehr in Acht nehmen", antwortete Branden.

„Das Missvergnügen ist ganz meinerseits."

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen, _Mister Crowe_", erwiderte Branden.

Joan kam sich sehr unwissend vor und musterte rätselnd den Mann, gegen den Lara gekämpft hatte. Er war(für Joans Geschmack zu) sehr muskulös, trug eine Waffe in seinem Gürtel, hatte kurze, dunkelbraunes Haar und sehr markante Gesichtszüge. Sein Tonfall und der Rest seines Auftretens hatten auf sie schon jetzt einen eher negativen Eindruck hinterlassen. Brandens und Laras Umgang mit ihm wiesen ebenfalls auf kein freundlich gesinntes Verhältnis hin. Sie beschloss jedoch erst später zu einem passenderen Zeitpunkt eine Erklärung zu verlangen.

„Dieser Tag ist wirklich kein guter", fuhr Branden fort. „Jetzt Sie auch noch."

Lara sah ihn fragend von der Seite an, entschied jedoch ebenfalls später nachzuhaken.

„Ich war gerade dabei ihm unsere Truhe abzunehmen", unterbrach Lara. „Wie-"

„Ist das hier ein Kaffeekränzchen?!", unterbrach sie eine schrille Stimme. „Wieso plauderst du mit denen? Muss ich denn alles selber machen?!"

Mademoiselle Brillant kam sichtlich resigniert auf die Gruppe zu. Crowe blickte genervt drein, als sie neben ihn trat.

„Halt dich daraus! Ich hab alles im Griff!", wehrte sich Crowe.

„Wer's glaubt! Ich bin von uns doch die einzige, die in irgendeiner Weise fähig ist!"; kritisierte sie weiter.

„Fragt sich nur auf welche Weise!", erwiderte Crowe aggressiv.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar", bemerkte Branden, der sich wie Joan und Lara ausgegrenzt fühlte. „Könnt ihr den Rosenkrieg bitte später austragen?"

„Seid still!", befahlen beide.

„Ein Ehepaar! Dass ich nicht lache! Wenn ich mit _dem_ verheiratet wäre, würde ich seinen Tee vergiften!", konterte Mademoiselle Brillant aufgebracht.

„Ich würde ihn an seiner Stelle sogar trinken", antwortete Branden nebenbei. „Aber lassen wir das. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, arbeitet ihr zusammen."

„Notgedrungen", knurrte Crowe.

„Dann ist ja alles klar", stellte Branden fest.

„Ach ja?", fragte Mademoiselle Brillant skeptisch.

„Ja", gab Branden zurück. „Mädels, ihr nehmt euch Mademoiselle vor und schnappt euch die Truhe. Ich kümmere mich um diesen Schrank."

„In Ordnung", stimmten beide Frauen zu und stürzten sich auf Mademoiselle Brillant, die sofort reagierte und die Truhe, die bis dahin auf dem Boden lag, aufhob und fortrannte. Joan und Lara nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

„Da laufen sie…", seufzte Branden gespielt wehleidig und sah den dreien wie ein Vater, der seine Tochter schweren Herzens ziehen ließ, nach. „Und zwar mit einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit."

„Quassele nicht herum! Du hast mich schließlich herausgefordert", warf Crowe ihm wütend vor. „Was übrigens eine Fehlentscheidung war. Ich bin ein Meister im Kickboxen und habe noch nie verloren!"

„Dann werde ich mich wohl in Acht nehmen müssen", erwiderte Branden ironisch.

Beide begaben sich in Kampfstellung und sammelten ihre Kräfte.

* * *

Mademoiselle Brillant rannte vor Lara und Joan davon, denn sie wusste, dass sie den beiden allein schon zahltechnisch unterlegen war. Ihre erste Begegnung mit Lara Croft hatte sie gelehrt, dass diese Frau eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin war, die nun zu allem Überfluss Verstärkung dabei hatte. 

Der Inhalt der Truhe in ihrem Armen wurde den Geräuschen nach stark durchgeschüttelt. Ohne den Behälter wäre sie gewiss schneller gewesen und müsste sich nicht darum sorgen, dass ihre Feindinnen langsam näher kamen. Der verworrene Regenwald erschwerte das Vorankommen sehr. Zweige, Wurzeln und Büsche hinderten alle drei sehr daran sich so schnell fortzubewegen wie sie es wollten.

Bald wurde Mademoiselle Brillant klar, dass sie nicht lang genug davon laufen könnte. Wohl oder übel musste sie sich zum Kampf stellen. Sie rutschte eine Schräge hinab und landete in einer weiteren Lichtung. Lara und Joan waren nur wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls in dem kleinen Tal.

Kurz verschnauften alle Personen.

„Okay, ihr habt es so gewollt!", rief die Diebin. „Ich bin richtig sauer! Dieser Tag war ein einziges Fiasko! Erst muss ich mit diesen Flaschen zu diesem baufälligen irgendwas fahren, dann nach dieser bekloppten Truhe suchen, wobei sich mal wieder herausstellt, dass ich die einzige bin, die ein Hirn besitzt, dann finde ich diesen verdammten Kasten und ihr stellt euch mir in den Weg, sodass ich durch diesen verfluchten Dschungel jagen muss! Ich hasse diesen Dschungel! Meine Kleidung ist dreckig, ich habe unzählige Blessuren und zwei meiner Fingernägel sind abgebrochen!!", motzte sie laut und schrill. Sie warf die Truhe beiseite, die geräuschvoll aufkam. „Ich bin stinksauer!!!"

Mit einem aggressiven Angriffsruf stürzte sie sich auf die beiden uns riss sie mit blitzschnellen Lassoschlägen bäuchlings zu Boden. Lara reagierte schnell und trat ihrer Gegnerin kraftvoll in die Kniekehlen, sodass sie ebenfalls auf der Erde landete.

Joan wusste, dass sie Lara, die viele kampfsportliche Kenntnisse besaß, am besten helfen könnte, indem sie sich darum kümmerte die Truhe zu ergattern. Ungeachtet des Schmerzes an ihrem Hals richtete sie sich auf und lief auf den Behälter zu.

‚Wär' doch gelacht…!'

Mademoiselle Brillant hatte sich inzwischen in ihrer Wut auf Lara gestürzt. Sie setzte sich auf Laras Rücken und zog ihre Beine an den Waden zu sich, sodass Laras Körper nun schmerzhaft gekrümmt war und ihr ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr. Die Diebin ließ Lara jedoch schnell wieder los, als sie erkannte, dass Joan schon ihre Hände nach der Kiste ausstreckte.

„Schlampe!", schrie die Diebin und wollte Joan angreifen, doch sie wurde von Lara gepackt, die sich sofort wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Doch mit viel Kraft zog sie ihre Arme aus Laras Umklammerung, drehte sich um und versetzte ihr einen Kinnhaken.

Lara fiel wieder zu Boden. Die Kraft, die diese Frau in ihrer Wut aufbrachte, beeindruckte sie ungewollt.

Schon wollte Mademoiselle Brillant Joan attackieren und rannte auf sie zu. Joan dachte nicht nach, denn all ihre Sinne waren auf eine mögliche Verteidigung fixiert. Als sich die Diebin näherte, ballte Joan instinktiv und schlug diese der Diebin an die Wangenknochen. Der Schmerz, den Joan Mademoiselle Brillant zugefügt hatte, ließ sie zurücktaumeln und schließlich neben Lara auf den Boden plumpsen.

‚Sauberer Schlag', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, die genau so überrascht schien wie Joan selbst.

* * *

Währenddessen fand auch der Kampf zwischen Crowe und Branden statt. Beide wussten, dass sie sich gegenseitig daran hindern wollten ihren Verbündeten zu helfen. Es hatte Branden sehr überrascht, dass sich Crowes angebliche Profi-Kenntnisse tatsächlich als solche herausgestellt hatten. Seine Schläge waren kräftig und präzise. 

„Nicht schlecht; das muss ich leider zugeben", gestand Branden nach einem weiteren Schlagabtausch.

„Das muss ich leider zurückgeben", antwortete Crowe.

Er begann einen Faustschlag, den Branden gekonnt festhielt und zurückdrängte. Hieran hinderte ihn aber ein Fußtritt von Crowe in seine Seite. Branden ließ Crowes Faust los, zwang sich jedoch den Schmerz zu ignorieren und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in Crowes Magengegend, woraufhin Branden weitere Faustschläge folgen ließ, sodass Crowe schließlich vor Schmerz auf die Knie sank.

„Na, wer wird denn…?", merkte Branden an, der spürte, dass Crowe seine Schwäche bloß spielte und er hatte Recht. Blitzschnell zog Crowe ein Messer aus seiner Hosentasche hervor, ließ die Klinge erscheinen und griff Branden an, der daraufhin einen tiefen Schnitt in seiner Wade verspürte.

„Leider habe ich mich um Wichtigeres zu kümmern", teilte er Branden mit, rannte so schnell er konnte in den Dschungel und folgte dem Weg, den die drei Frauen beschritten hatten. Branden wollte die Verfolgung aufnehmen, doch der Schnitt an seinem Bein rief einen stechenden Schmerz hervor.

„Bastard!", rief er Crowe wütend hinterher und begann trotz Schmerz hinterherzulaufen, so schnell es ihm möglich war.

Joan kniete nieder und nahm die Truhe an sich. Mademoiselle Brillant sah wie ihre Siegeschancen dahinschwanden, wollte sich jedoch nicht geschlagen geben und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch.

Sie startete einen Angriff auf Joan, indem sie mit der Handkante weit ausholte, doch Lara packte vorher ihren Unterarm und zwang sie sich zu ihr zu drehen.

* * *

Crowe bahnte sich grob seinen Weg durch den Urwald, wobei viele Zweige von ihm mitgerissen wurden. Schon von weitem hörte er die Kampfgeräusche und erblickte die drei Frauen nur wenig später in einem kleinen Tal.

* * *

Branden war durch seine Verletzung sehr eingeschränkt, jedoch immer noch schnell genug, um Crowe im Auge zu behalten. Auch er konnte schon die Geräusche der gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung wahrnehmen. 

‚Sie sind ganz in der Nähe', dachte er und merkte nicht wie sich Teile seiner Jeans schnell tiefrot färbten.

* * *

Die Diebin hatte es satt sich an ihrem Vorhaben hindern zu lassen. Als sie Laras Waffen in ihrem Gurt erblickte, kam ihr eine Idee, die sie sogleich ausführte. Bevor Lara reagieren konnte, ließ Mademoiselle Brillant sie eine Kopfstoß spüren. Durch den Schmerz ließ sie ungewollt den Arm der Diebin los, die sofort nach der Waffe in Laras Halter griff und diese auf Joan richtete. 

„Pech gehabt", brachte Mademoiselle Brillant schnaufend und mit zynischem Unterton hervor, doch kurz darauf fühlte sie kaltes Metall an ihrer Schläfe. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Lara sie mit ihrer zweiten Pistole bedrohte.

„Zwickmühle, Mademoiselle", bemerkte Lara ebenso bissig. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte näher kommen und kurz darauf wie jemand den Hang, der in das kleine Tal führte, hinabstürzte.

„Keine Bewegung", hörten sie Crowes Stimme. Doch keiner sah zu ihm. Joan, Lara und die Diebin fixierten sich gegenseitig und beobachteten aufmerksam jede Bewegung. Dennoch wussten Lara und Joan, dass ihre zahlentechnische Überlegenheit nun dahin war.

Crowe trat ins Blickfeld der Damen, zog seine Waffe aus seinem Gürtel und richtete diese auf Lara. Joan und Lara bissen sich bitter auf die Unterlippe.

‚Wo bist du, wenn man dich mal braucht, Branden?', ging es den beiden durch den Kopf und wie durch Gedankenübertragung hörte man noch einmal wie jemand ins Tal schlitterte und nur einige Sekunden später hielt dieser jemand Crowe seine Desert Eagle an den Kopf.

Branden konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er erkannte, dass man sich gegenseitig im Halbkreis mit Waffen bedrohte.

„Meine Damen", grüßte er seine Kameradinnen mit einem Nicken.

„Mein Herr", gab Lara zurück, die nun wie Joan zufrieden darüber lächelte, dass sie durch Branden vorteilhafter dastanden.

„Ich würde sagen der Sieg ist unser", stellte Branden fest.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen", kommentierte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ein sechster erschien auf der Bildfläche. Lara durchfuhr ein Schauer, als sie die Person erkannte, die mit einem Revolver in Brandens Richtung den Halbkreis erweiterte.

‚An manchen Tagen sollte man einfach nicht aufstehen', wurde es ihr klar, als sie in das altbekannte Gesicht sah.

Vor stand niemand geringerer als Frankenstein.

„Aber ich dachte Sie wären für einige Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt", warf Joan auf einmal ein.

Lara sah sie leicht verwundert an, verstand jedoch schnell, dass sie und Branden ihm schon vorher wiederbegegnet waren.

„Der Schlag von Mister Oates war nicht ganz korrekt", sprach Frankenstein und alle merkten, dass er es genoss als einziger antworten zu können. „Er hat meine Hauptschlagader verfehlt. Ich habe nur vorgegeben das Bewusstsein zu verlieren."

„Und das wirklich glaubhaft", kommentierte Branden. „Mister Oates wüsste gern, seit wann Sie sich so gut auskennen."

„Die Highschool", erwiderte Frankenstein knapp. „Von da habe ich Grundkenntnisse in Sachen Handfeuerwaffen."

„Um uns mal Aktuellem zuzuwenden", mischte Lara sich ein, „Ich weiß, warum wir hier sind und ich weiß, warum Mademoiselle Brillant hier ist. Aber was machen sie beide hier?", wollte sie an Crowe und Frankenstein gewand wissen.

„Wegen ihnen wurde ich unehrenhaft aus der ANCCR entlassen", begann Crowe mit zornigem Unterton. „Nach dem _Vorfall_ gab man mir an allem die Schuld."

„Zurecht", murmelte Branden, doch Crowe ignorierte ihn.

„Nach langen Verfahren beschloss man mich auf freien Fuß zu lassen, allerdings strikt zu observieren. Dank einigen Kontakten schaffte ich es ihre Spur zu finden", erklärte er und sah Lara und Branden abwechselnd an. „Ich beschloss ihnen zu folgen und geriet dabei in London an Mister Kieron. Dort wies er mein Interesse zwar zurück, aber einige Wochen später bekam ich die Einladung zu den K-Spielen. Nachdem ich alles mit der ANCCR abgeklärt hatte, bin ich nach Guatemala aufgebrochen", führte er aus. Ein besonders wütender Blick traf Lara. „Wegen Ihnen musste ich Dinge durchleben, die einem Schwerverbrecher zugedacht sind!"

„Das freut mich", gab Lara unbeeindruckt zurück und hoffte, dass die ANCCR, die Gewalt offenbar als Strafe angebracht ansah, Crowe Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, die seinem Verhalten angemessen strafen konnte.

Lara konnte ihm auch jetzt nicht verzeihen, dass er sie gegen ihren Willen auf der Insel Kamara festgehalten hatte und das nur, um sie von seinem Charme zu überzeugen. Allein die Vorstellung wie er ihr zu nahe kam, widerte Lara ungemein an.

Natürlich verdiente er es auch der illegalen und menschenverachtenden Dinge wegen, von denen er Lara auf Kamara stolz berichtet hatte.

Zu gern hätte Lara ihn dafür selbst zur Rechenschaft gezogen, doch schon früh hatte Lara einsehen müssen, dass Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt nur spärlich zu finden war. Sie allein konnte dies – auch mit Hilfe der Polizei – nicht richten.

„Frankenstein, weshalb sind Sie hier?", wollte sie vom Forscher wissen.

„Ich…", fing er an und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe nach einer neuen Kraftquelle für meine Schöpfungen gesucht und bin auf einen ähnlichen Kristall gestoßen wie der, den sie mit entrissen. Die Ausstellung in London kam mir nur gelegen. Zwar habe ich versucht die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu umgehen, doch leider gelang es mir nicht", erläuterte er, „und später erhielt auch ich eine Einladung zu den K-Spielen."

„In Guatemala trafen wir schließlich aufeinander", mischte sich Mademoiselle Brillant ein, die anscheinend auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, „und beschlossen vorübergehend zusammenzuarbeiten, als wir verstanden, dass es noch weitere Gegner gibt und dass eine davon Sie sind, der jeder von uns schon einmal begegnet ist."

„Danke für das Lob", antwortete Lara.

„Lob…na, wenn sie meinen", entgegnete Mademoiselle Brillant hochnäsig.

„Immerhin scheinen sie mich für so gefährlich zu halten, dass sie sich zusammenschließen müssen", stellte Lara fest.

Crowe, Frankenstein und Mademoiselle Brillant verzogen ihre Minen.

Lara hatte Recht.

„Also schön", warf Branden ein. „Wir wissen jetzt, dass Lara die Größte ist. Aber nun zu wirklich aktuellen Themen wie zum Beispiel der Tatsache, dass wir gerade im Begriff sind uns gegenseitig umzubringen."

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir am längeren Hebel sitzen", kommentierte Mademoiselle Brillant.

„Euer Frankenstein könnte doch keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun", warf Branden ein, woraufhin Frankenstein erbost wirkte und auch Crowe und Mademoiselle Brillant blickten ertappt drein.

„Seien Sie sich da mal nicht allzu sicher", antwortete Frankenstein gespielt hart und seine Gefährten rollten wegen dem kläglichen Versuch sich Autorität zu sichern mit den Augen.

Währenddessen trafen sich Joans und Laras Blicke. Es brauchte keine Wort, um sich zu versichern, dass dieses Gespräch zu nichts führen würde. Eine Lösung musste her und in Anbetracht der Situation hieß diese Einsicht.

„Das führt doch zu nichts", sprach Joan es schließlich aus und hatte nicht bedacht, dass auch die anderen ihre Worte hörten und nun zu ihr sahen.

„Das ist richtig", bejahte Lara und wandte sich den anderen zu. „Wir haben folgende Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir erschießen uns jetzt alle gegenseitig – dann bekommt keiner die Truhe – oder wir beziehen die Tatsache mit ein, dass der Inhalt der Truhe anscheinend für uns alle bestimmt ist, setzen ein sehr naives, blindes – man könnte sagen blödes – Vertrauen ineinander und öffnen die Truhe gemeinsam", schlug Lara – selbst nicht allzu überzeugt von ihrer Idee – vor.

Alle warfen sich angespannte Blicke zu und überlegten, ob sie Lara zustimmen konnten.

„Ich muss sagen…die zweite Möglichkeit gefällt mir besser", überwandte sich Branden schließlich als erster.

Widerwillig breitete sich diese Erkenntnis auch in ihren Feinden aus.

„Also schön!", gestand Mademoiselle Brillant ein. Von Crowe und Frankenstein hörte man ein Brummen, das anscheinend Zustimmung symbolisierte.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir auf drei alle unsere Waffen fallen lassen. In Ordnung?", hinterfragte Lara und alle stimmten zu. Sie setzte nur ungern unbestätigten Glauben in andere, aber diesmal blieb ihr keine Wahl. In Brandens Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sich derselbe Gedanke wieder. Innerlich versetzte sie sich in den selben Zustand, der nötig war, wenn sie sich zum Beispiel in ungewisse Tiefen stürzte. „Drei", sprach sie es aus, als sie ihren Verstand größtenteils abgeschaltet hatte und es schaffte ihre Waffe tatsächlich fallen zu lassen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hörte sie wie metallene Gegenstände auf den Boden aufkamen.

Ein Blick verriet ihr, dass tatsächlich alle Waffen auf der Erde lagen. Erleichtert atmete sie aus.

Joan – ebenfalls beruhigt – kniete sich auf den Boden und stellte die Truhe ab. Die anderen versammelten sich schnell um sie herum. Lara positionierte sich neben Joan, die nun sorgfältig die Scharniere öffnete und den Deckel anhob.

Innen befanden sich einige Münzen und neben zwei gefalteten Papierstücken ein Brief, den Joan als erstes ergriff, ihn öffnete und beschloss vorzulesen, woraufhin alle gespannt Joans angenehmer Stimme lauschten.

„_Sehr geehrte Teilnehmer,_

_In dieser Truhe befinden sich zwei verschiedene Münzen und zwei Karten des _templo al raso_, von denen eine den westlichen, die andere den östlichen Teil der Anlage zeigt. Wie sie dem entnehmen können, wird es zwei Gruppen geben. Hierbei gibt es von nun an eine Einteilung; die freie Wahl ist ihnen nicht länger vorbehalten. Die neue Gruppeneinteilung erfolgt nach Geschlechtern. …"_

„Nach Geschlechtern?!", stieß Mademoiselle Brillant hervor. „Das ist doch-"

Alle anderen brachten sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Niemand war froh über diese Nachricht und auch Joans Stimme hatte sich beim Vorlesen an dieser Stelle skeptisch angehört.

Joan räusperte sich und las weiter.

„_Mit Ihren Kameraden werden sie eine neue Aufgabe meistern, die ihre Stärken fordert. Sie sollen ein Artfakt finden, dessen Name und genaue Positionierung sie der gelösten Münze entnehmen können. Haben sie ihr Artefakt gefunden, begeben sie sich zum _techumbre del cielo_, wo sie ihr Artefakt einsetzen können, um auf das Dach des _templo al raso_ zu gelangen. Dort befinden sich vier neue Münzen; d.h. am Ende dieser Runde werden zwei von ihnen ausscheiden. Ist die Entscheidung gefallen, werden sie zum nächsten Ort, oder in ihr Heimatland gebracht. Zu Beginn des nächsten Abenteuers folgen neue Instruktionen. Zwar werden ihnen verschiedene Rätsel aufgetragen, dennoch ist der Austausch von Informationen untersagt. Dies gilt auch für die kommenden Runden._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_E.J. Kieron_

_PS: Sollten sie sich nicht an die neuen Bedingungen halten, wie z.B. der neuen Mannschaftseinteilung, seien sie sich darüber bewusst, dass ihre Teilnahme an den K-Spielen mit sofortiger Wirkung beendet ist._"

„Das ist doch eine bodenlose Frechheit!", schimpfte Mademoiselle Brillant. „Was fällt diesem Kerl eigentlich ein?!"

Auch die anderen polterten los, bis auf Joan und Lara. Zwar waren sie ebenfalls nicht begeistert vom Willen des Organisators, aber wie sie dem Brief entnahmen, konnten sie entweder mitspielen oder ausscheiden.

Die beiden nahmen die zwei Karten und falteten sie auf. Wie versprochen zeigte die eine den Osten, die anderen den Westen. Oben links war ein Bild der Münze eingezeichnet, die anscheinend zur Karte gehörte. Unten rechts waren die Namen derer geschrieben, für die diese Karte bestimmt war.

Sie ordneten diese einander zu und so lagen die passenden Münzen nun auf den richtigen Karten.

„Na, das kann ja was werden", sah Lara es mit Galgenhumor an Joan gewand voraus.

„Du sagst es. Hoffentlich ist sie kein allzu großer Klotz am Bein", erwiderte Joan.

Die beiden standen mit der Truhe in den Händen auf. Auch die anderen hatten sich zu ihrem Wutaustausch schon erhoben.

„Bei allem Verständnis über diese wirklich unpassende Entscheidung", unterbrach Lara die Aufgebrachten laut und tatsächlich widmeten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Lara. „Danke. Also, bei allem Verständnis, aber wir werden seinen Wunsch wohl oder übel akzeptieren müssen. Es sei denn jemand von ihnen möchte sich freiwillig zurückziehen?" Alle schwiegen. „Gut. Dann werden wir uns wohl den Westen vornehmen müssen und die Herren den Osten."

Die Grabräuberin nahm aus der Truhe die richtigen Münzen und warf je eine Frankenstein, Crowe und Branden zu. Zusätzlich schmiss sie Branden die Karte entgegen, die den Osten zeigte.

Er öffnete die Karte und las die Überschrift.

El este del templo al raso 

Es waren alle Räume mit spanischen Namen gekennzeichnet.

„Wie könnt ihr zwei das nur so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen?", wollte Branden wissen.

„Oh, das tun wir nicht. Aber es hat keinen Sinn sich über Dinge aufzuregen, die man nicht ändern kann", erwiderte Lara kess und warf Mademoiselle Brillant ebenfalls eine Münze zu.

„Da haben Sie leider Recht…", murmelte Frankenstein, der am Liebsten allein weitergearbeitet hätte. Wütend drückte er die Münze in seiner Hand, um sich an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er musste es tun – für seine Schöpfungen, die so dringend Energie brauchten.

Auch Crowe schaffte es sich zu besinnen. Wenn Lara mit dieser neuen Regelung zurechtkam, dann schaffte er es auch. Ansonsten würde er keine Rache an ihr und auch an Branden Oates nehmen können, mit dem er nun zu seinem Bedauern arbeiten musste. Zwar war Ausgeglichenheit nicht seine Stärke, aber nun musste er sie nutzen, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.

Branden gab Lara in Gedanken Recht. Es wäre kindlich sich nur wegen persönlichen Differenzen unkooperativ zu verhalten. Er musste sich sein Ziel vor Augen halten.

‚Das ist es Wert', dachte er sich und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Schön, dann werden wir wohl damit beginnen müssen ein Lager aufzuschlagen", entschloss Branden letztendlich. „Und hierüber nachzudenken."

Er sah sich seine Münze an und las die Prägung.

L#RY#DL#SL#PRMR

L#NV#DL#M ñN

Anscheinend fehlten wieder die Vokale.

‚Scheint ja recht lösbar', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

* * *

Nachdem alle zum Eingang des Tempels zurückgekehrt waren, hatte man beschlossen sich zunächst etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Auch wenn Branden, Joan und Lara nun nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten konnten, hatte sie dies nicht davon abgehalten gemeinsam eine Mahlzeit zuzubereiten, bei der Lara und Branden Joan erzählt hatten, woher sie Crowe kannten und Branden und Joan erläuterten wie sie mit Frankenstein zusammengetroffen waren, als sie den Tempel erforscht hatten. 

„Ich war wirklich perplex", gestand Branden.

„Das kann ich nur zu gut verstehen. Mir ging es nicht anders", erwiderte Lara.

Nun saßen die drei zusammen am Lagerfeuer und genossen im Schatten einiger Tropen-Bäume eine Dosensuppe, die sie als Proviant mitgenommen hatten. Zwar war es noch immer sehr heiß, aber trotzdem aßen sie die Mahlzeit, da sie sich vorher bei einem Gespräch mit Zip, Uma und Alister im Auto dank der Klimaanlage etwas Kühlung verschaffen konnten. Beim Essen unterhielten sie sich über den Fortgang der K-Spiele, wobei Lara und Joan Branden damit ärgerten, dass er in seiner Gruppe nur mit hinderliche Personen zu arbeiten hatte.

Schneller als erwartet eilte er Abend herbei und es wurde seit ein Lager aufzustellen. Nun konnte Branden Lara und Joan damit ärgern, dass er ein Zelt für sich allein hatte und die beiden sich mit Mademoiselle Brillant herumplagen mussten, die es als selbstverständlich anzusehen schien, dass sie ebenfalls an der Unterkunft teilhaben konnte.

* * *

„Ein Zelt?!", entfuhr es Mademoiselle Brillant, als sie sah wie Lara und Joan mit dem Aufbau begannen. „Ich schlafe in keinem Zelt!" 

„Wir haben auch nicht vor Sie zu zwingen", erwiderte Joan ungläubig.

„Ich schlafe in keinem Zelt…!", wiederholte sie als ob sie Joan nicht gehört hätte.

„Na, das ist ja zum Glück auch nicht nötig", kommentierte Lara und zwang sich dabei ruhig zu klingen und nicht so zornig wie sie über das Verhalten der Diebin tatsächlich war. „Denn gleich dort drüben – in 5000 Kilometern Entfernung – steht ja das nächste Ritz-Hotel! Laufen Sie schnell hin und seien Sie morgen früh wieder hier. Wir haben damit kein Problem."

Mademoiselle Brillant, die anscheinend die Ironie dieses Satzes erst begreifen ließ, dass sie nun in der Wildnis war und es hier kein Hotel – nicht mal ein Motel, nicht mal eine Pension, nicht mal eine Jugendherberge! – gab, öffnete ihren Mund und wollte sprechen, doch anscheinend wusste sie nicht, welche Beschimpfung sie zuerst von sich geben wollte und stapfte wütend davon.

Lara und Joan begannen herzhaft zu lachen.

„Was für eine Diva!", meinte Joan amüsiert.

„Und wie", stimmte Lara belustigt zu. „Immerhin haben wir jetzt Ruhe. Machen wir weiter, damit wir einen Platz zum Schlafen haben."

* * *

Nachdem das Zelt aufgebaut, Betten aufgestellt und hergerichtet waren, wollten die beiden sich etwas reinigen, denn der Aufenthalt im Tempel und Umgebung hatte seine Spuren in Form von Dreck hinterlassen. Nicht weit von ihnen befand sich ein kleiner See, dessen klares Wasser sie in Anspruch nehmen wollten. 

Lara zog ihre Handschuhe aus, formte ihre Hände zu einer kleinen Schale und nahm etwas Wasser, das sie sich ins Gesicht spritzte.

„Das tut gut…", murmelte Lara, als sie das kalte Nass ihre Stirn hinablaufen ließ. Joan tat es ihr gleich.

Joans Blick schweifte zu Laras linker Hand, an der sie einen Ring erkannte.

„Bist du etwa verlobt?", erkundigte sie sich.

* * *

Branden erkannte in der Ferne ‚seine Mädels' wie er sie in letzter Zeit gern nannte. 

‚Sieh an, sie haben Wasser gefunden', dachte er und ging auf die beiden zu, die das kühle Nass allem Anschein nach genossen. Frohen Mutes kam ihm die Idee die beiden spaßeshalber zu erschrecken, doch als er Joan sprechen hörte, stockte er auf einmal.

* * *

„Ja, bin ich", antwortete Lara lächelnd. 

„Wie schön", gab Joan zurück. „Und anscheinend sehr glücklich."

„Oh ja", erwiderte Lara fröhlich. „Weißt du, er ist ein Mann von der Sorte, von der man glaubt, dass es sie gar nicht gibt. Fast wie Traumprinzen aus Märchen."

Sie musste selbst über diesen Vergleich lachen.

„Oh, die gibt es wirklich? Dann gibt es ja noch Hoffnung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du heiraten würdest", gestand Joan.

„Ich auch nicht", bekannte Lara. „Heiraten…das war für mich immer etwas, was andere tun, aber nicht ich."

„Tja, wenn das Glück erst einmal da ist…", antwortete Joan trüb und erinnerte sich selbst an glückliche Zeiten, die schmerzvoll beendet worden waren. „Dann tut man Dinge, die… Egal."

Lara spürte, dass sie Joan nicht dazu bewegen konnte weiterzusprechen und beschloss nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Ich könnte dich ja einladen", schlug Lara heiter vor.

„Das wäre wunderbar", entgegnete Joan ebenfalls wieder erfreut. „Wann heiratet ihr denn?"

„Wenn ich den Kristall habe", erwiderte Lara und Joan blickte fragend drein. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte…aber wir möchten erst heiraten, wenn etwas abgeschlossen ist. Und das ist es erst, wenn ich den Kristall gefunden habe."

„Verstehe…deshalb suchst du diesen Kristall…wie romantisch", kommentierte sie ironisch abwertend.

„Ja, ich mutiere fast schon zu einer Romantikerin…", gestand sie und lachte. „Das passt kein bisschen zu mir. Genau so wenig wie zu heiraten oder dieses überaus weibische Gespräch zu führen…"

* * *

‚Du Idiot', dachte Branden sich. ‚Du dummer Idiot.' Er lehnte sich gegen einen der dicken Bäume. ‚Dachtest du ernsthaft, dass du der einzige bist?' 

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Schmerz brachte ihn zu Besinnung und er ging weiter auf die beiden zu.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie lächelnd, als er auf sie zutrat. Die beiden drehten sich um. „Wie gut, dass ihr Wasser gefunden habt."

„Ja und es ist wirklich köstlich", entgegnete Lara. „Wie dem auch sei. Wir sollten uns langsam der Münze zuwenden. Sonst kommen wir nicht weiter."

„Ja, das sollten wir wirklich", stimmte Joan zu und stand nach Lara auf. „Du blutest ja!", fiel es ihr auf, als sie Brandens Bein sah.

„Ich _habe_ viel mehr geblutet", erklärte Branden. „Das habe ich diesem Crowe zu verdanken. Hat bei unserem Kampf einfach ein Messer gezogen."

„Ist der Schnitt sehr tief?", erkundigte sich Joan einfühlsam.

„Na ja…wird wohl ein bisschen dauern, bis es vollständig verheilt ist."

„Hoffentlich bist du dadurch nicht allzu sehr eingeschränkt", wünschte Lara ihm.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Aber so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Also kommt, gehen wir."

So schritten sie gemeinsam zurück zum Lager, wo Branden in nur zehn Meter Entfernung vom Zelt der Damen das seine aufgestellt hatte.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich!", hörte man Crowes Stimme, der mit Frankenstein auf die Dreiergruppe zukam. „Wir sollten damit anfangen diese dämliche Münze zu entschlüsseln. Kommen Sie!"

„Sicher doch, Mister Crowe…", erwiderte Branden gespielt schmeichelnd.

Crowe trat wütend auf Branden zu.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre dummen Sprüche!", befahl er ihm, als sein Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von Brandens entfernt war.

„Wissen Sie was? Ein Pfefferminz würde Ihnen gut tun", konterte Branden und fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Crowe versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf und at von ihm weg.

„Also dann, Mädels", begann er den Abschied. „Wir sehen uns."

„Bis dann", erwiderten die beiden und gingen auf ihr Zelt zu.

„Mit Ihren Sprüchen werden Sie wirklich nicht weit kommen", kommentierte Frankenstein fast wohlwollend.

„Auf jeden Fall weiter als Sie. Obwohl das keine Kunst ist", warf Branden ihm gleichgültig entgegen, weshalb Lara und Joan zu lachen begannen.

„Tja, Männer sind die besseren Zicken", gab Joan amüsiert dazu.

„Weißt du wie ich mir bei diesen ganzen dämlichen Sprüchen vorkomme?", fragte Lara, als sie ihr Zelt erreichten.

„Wie?"

„Wie in einer drittklassigen Fan Fiction", antwortete Lara und betrat mit Joan das Zelt.

Kapitel 25 Ende

Hahaha, man beachte diese Ironie. ;-)

Tja, dass Crowe und Frankenstein wieder auftauchen würdet, habt ihr wohl nicht gedacht, oder? Scheint als wäre mir zur Abwechslung mal eine Überraschung gelungen. #muhaha#

Nun eine Nachricht für alle, die Silas nicht mögen: Er ist einer von den Guten! Das sage ich bei meiner Autoren-Ehre und ganz ohne Sarkasmus.

Joan und Branden scheinen sich inzwischen wieder freundschaftlich gesinnt zu sein. Ich denke, das hat sich in der Zeit entwickelt, als die drei bei Branden gewohnt haben. Also wundert euch nicht, dass ich euch vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt habe.

Jetzt sind so viele Leute auf einem Haufen, die sich nicht leiden können. Ob das gut gehen wird? ;-) Ich werde versuchen die kommenden Kapitel humorvoll zu gestalten, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Leute zum Weinen zu bringen ist viel leichter als Leute zum Lachen zu bringen. Dabei bin ich im echten Leben eine so alberne Person. #lol#

Alle Namen der Räume sind auf Spanisch...da ich leider nicht die Sprache der Maya beherrsche, Spanisch in der Schule lerne und es mir dank der Kolonialzeit zumindest teilweise logisch erscheint, habe ich es so gemacht. Ich hoffe ihr könnt meine überaus unlogische Logik nachvollziehen.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch nochmals für eure Reviews danken. Ich war wirklich erstaunt wie schnell sie gekommen sind, obwohl meine letzte Aktualisierung so lang her war. :-)

Diese Geschichte nimmt wirklich große Ausmaße! In meinem Word-Dokument sind es nun tatsächlich _**144 **_Seiten! Hammer, was? Das ist auch mein persönlicher Rekord. Die längste Geschichte, die ich bisher zu Papier gebracht habe. #hehe#

Na ja, nun möchte ich euch nicht weiter langweilen. Spart euch eure Kraft für das Tippen einer Review und nicht zum Lesen meiner unwichtigen Kommentare. #muhaha#

Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und bleibt mir gewogen!

Cora


	26. Grabräuber wie wir

_Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen: Die zickige New Yorker Diebin Mademoiselle Brillant, der penible Wissenschaftler Frankenstein und der angeberische und nun ehemalige Generalmajor einer Rebellengruppe Crowe sind ebenfalls an den K-Spielen beteiligt. Der Veranstalter Kieron bestimmt jedoch neue Teams, die nach Geschlechtern unterteilt sind. Trotz Protest fügen sich alle Beteiligten der Entscheidung und widmen sich mit ihren Kameraden nun dem Lösen einer weiteren Münze, die den Namen eines Artefakts und dem Ort, wo sich dieses befindet, birgt._

Kapitel 26 – Grabräuber wie wir

Guatemala, el templo al raso, 02:15 Uhr

„Fassen wir zusammen", begann Lara. „Aus L#LCR#PRMR wird _el lucero primero_. _Der erste Stern_."

„Und aus L#NV#D#L#NCH# wird _la nave de la noche_. _Die Halle der Nacht_", führte Joan die Ergebnisse weiter.

„Das ist _hier_", antwortete Lara und deutete auf einen Raum auf der Karte, die sie ausgebreitet in den Händen hielt. „Danke an euch beide."

„Kein Problem", erwiderten Zip und Alister, die beide durch Headsets, die Lara und Joan trugen mit ihnen verbunden waren.

Lara und Joan saßen auf der Motorhaube des Jeeps, der sie zum Tempel gebracht hatte. Bei ihnen befanden sich ihre Münzen, die Karte des Tempels, eine batteriebetriebene Lampe und eine Schachtel von Joans selbstgemachten Brownies, die Joan vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte. Diese waren innerhalb der drei Stunden, die Lara und Joan gebraucht hatten, um das Rätsel mit Hilfe von Zip und Alister zu lösen, zu Laras neuer Lieblingssüßigkeit geworden.

„Ruht euch aus. Wir werden wohl auch gleich ins Bett gehen", riet Lara den beiden, die sich daraufhin verabschiedeten.

Joan faltete die Karte zusammen und Lara nahm sich noch einen Brownie.

„Hast du da etwa Drogen reingemischt?", wollte Lara von Joan wissen, die daraufhin vergnügt grinste.

„Nein, etwas viel Besseres", entgegnete Joan und legte die Karte neben sich auf die Motorhaube.

Auch sie nahm sich noch eine Süßigkeit.

Beide sahen verträumt zum klaren Himmel, wo viele Sterne glitzerten.

„Geheimrezept, was?"

„Ja , kann man so sagen", gab Joan zurück. „So klar sieht man den Himmel in New York nie."

Joan seufzte, was für Lara wie eine Mischung aus Freude am Anblick und aus Leid diesen so selten sehen zu können, klang.

„Tja, die Nachteile einer Großstadt."

Als die beiden den Sternenhimmel fixierten und von der kühlen Nachtluft eine leichte Gänsehaut spürten, ließen sie die letzten Stunden noch einmal gedanklich Revue passieren.

Sie hatten versucht mit Mademoiselle Brillant das Rätsel zu lösen, doch diese hat sich so unkooperativ verhalten, dass die beiden beschlossen hatten allein über die Aufgabe nachzudenken. Zudem hatten sie Zips Hilfe benötigt, der mit seinen Programmen die Buchstabenkombination lösen konnte.

Alister hatte ihnen schließlich berichtet, dass der _erste Stern_ ein goldener Stein sei, der sich in der _nave del noche_ befand und der wie eine Art Schlüssel diente, den sie am _techumbre del cielo _(dts.: Dach des Himmels), ein weiterer Raum, der auf der Karte zu finden war, einsetzen mussten. Er hatte zudem erläutert, dass diese Art von Rätsel in Tempeln des Gottes Itzamná üblich wäre.

Daneben hatte Alister die beiden um Vorsicht gebeten, da die Warnung, dass es in diesem Tempel Untote gäbe, die das Bauwerk vor Eindringlingen schützten, durchaus ernst zu nehmen war. Joan war noch nicht wirklich von dieser Vorstellung überzeugt, doch Lara hatte ihr versichert, dass sie es lieber jetzt glauben sollte und nicht erst, wenn die Mumien leibhaftig vor ihr standen.

„Gehen wir zu Bett. Morgen – ich meine heute – wird wohl ein schwieriger Tag", sah Lara es voraus.

„Ja, das wird es wohl", stimmte Joan zu und gähnte.

Die beiden sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen, als sie Schritte aus dem Dickicht des dunklen Regenwaldes hörten.

„Komm", flüsterte Lara, schaltete schnell die Lampe aus und zog Joan mit sich, um sich mit ihr an der Beifahrerseite hinter dem Jeep zu verstecken, sodass der wohl nahende Feind sie nicht entdecken konnte.

„Ist das…?", wisperte Joan und Lara wusste, dass sie an die Mumien dachte.

Vorsichtig spähte Lara über die Motorhaube. Im Dunkeln konnte sie nichts erkennen, doch das Rascheln wurde lauter und kam näher. Lara begab sich zur Autotür der Beifahrerseite, öffnete diese leise und tastete unter dem Sitz nach einer V-Pack – einem durchschlagskräftigen Gewehr –, schlich wieder zur Motorhaube und visierte die raschelnden Blätter exotischer Bäume und Büsche an. Sie schärfte ihre Augen, doch noch immer war nichts zu erkennen. Mit Fingern, durch die Adrenalin begann zu fließen, entsicherte sie die Waffe.

Joan presste nervös die Lippen aufeinander. Laras Zeigefinger begann auf den Abzug Druck auszuüben, doch kurz bevor sie abdrückte, trat die Ursache des Raschelns aus der Vegetation und Lara legte beruhigt die Waffe nieder. Joan und Lara atmeten erleichtert aus, während sie aus ihrem ‚Versteck' hervortraten.

„Du bist es bloß. Wir dachten schon, du wärst eine Mumie", bekannte Lara und schaltete die Lampe wieder ein.

„Sehe ich denn _so_ schlimm aus?", hinterfragte Branden und trat auf die beiden zu.

„Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten bestehen", gestand Joan.

„Was hast du im Gebüsch gemacht?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Ich war für kleine Grabräuber", erklärte Branden schlicht.

„Um _die_ Urzeit?", erkundigte sich Lara ironisch.

„Ich warte darauf, dass Uma das Rätsel knackt…sie meint, die Software würde Probleme bereiten, aber den Geräuschen zufolge zertrümmert sie gerade ihre Wohnung…", vermutete er nachdenklich. „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir haben unser Rätsel gelöst…oder eher gesagt es lösen lassen. Zip schien sehr fröhlich", erläuterte Lara. „Was mag da nur vorgefallen sein?"

„Uma werde ich jedenfalls nicht fragen; ich möchte weiterleben. Macht Mademoiselle Brillant solche Probleme wie Crowe und Frankenstein auch?"

„Das ist noch nett ausgedrückt", entgegnete Joan bitter. „Sie ist an Unkooperativität nicht zu übertreffen. Einerseits hört sie sich unsere Lösungsvorschläge nicht an, kritisiert aber, dass wir nicht mitarbeiten würden."

Joan verdrehte schon bei der Erinnerung die Augen.

„Deshalb haben wir uns rausgeschlichen. Außerdem schnarcht sie", erwiderte Lara und schauderte.

„So was. Ich hab die selben Probleme", bestätigte Branden. „Ich kann mit euch fühlen."

Lara seufzte.

„Gehen wir doch alle zusammen zu einem Therapeuten. Vielleicht gibt' ja Massenrabatt. Na ja, Spaß beiseite. Ohne diese Gruppeneinteilung hätten wir schon längst mit der wirklichen Arbeit anfangen können. Die drei sind allesamt Hindernisse", sprach Lara die Wahrheit aus.

„Du sagst es. Mit Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten, mit denen man partout nicht klarkommt, konnte ich schon in der Schule nicht leiden", erzählte Joan. „Aber für diesen Kristall muss man wohl eine Menge Schwierigkeiten überwinden."

„Poetisch", gab Lara zurück. „Aber wahr. Seien wir gespannt, was uns morgen – eher gesagt heute – erwartet. Ich hoffe für dich, dass Uma – oder wie sie sagt, die Software – sich wieder fängt."

„Danke", antwortete Branden.

Die drei verabschiedeten sich vorläufig. Lara und Joan nahmen ihre Sachen, während Branden zu seinem Zelt schritt, wobei er sich auf halbem Weg umdrehte.

„Ach, Lara…Ist es okay, wenn ich Alister bei historischen Sachen frage? Was den Tempel angeht, hat er ja ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet…so gute Infos habe ich so schnell noch nicht bekommen", schilderte Branden.

„Na gut…ich leihe ihn dir", erwiderte Lara grinsend und mit der Lampe im Arm. „Gute Nacht!"

Branden sah dabei zu wie die beiden ihr Zelt aufsuchten und kehrte kurz danach in sein eigenes zurück. Er nahm das Headset, das auf seinem Klappbett lag und lauschte. Ein gedämpfter Wutschrei und ein darauffolgendes Klirren ließ ihn vermuten, dass Uma noch nicht ansprechbar war.

„Oh, Uma…du und dein Temperament…", murmelte er und streckte sich auf seiner Schlafstätte aus.

* * *

Die Sonne erhob sich über der alten Ruine und tauchte die größtenteils von Pflanzen umschlossenen Steine in ein sanftes Licht.

Lara festigte den Skorpion-Stecker an ihrem Ohr, als sie die Ruine musterte. Vor dem Tempel stand neben ihr Joan mit der ausgebreiteten Karte in den Händen.

„Das wird kein kurzer Weg", sah Joan es voraus.

„Und einfach wird er auch nicht", fügte Lara hinzu und strich über die Waffen an ihrem Gurt, an dem sich auch der Kletterhaken befand, den sie an diesem Tag gegen den magnetischen getauscht hatte.

Eine Intuition hatte sie diese Wahl treffen lassen, doch um Joan ihren misstrauischen Blick zu nehmen, hatte Lara den Magnethaken an Joans Gurt befestigt. Dieser war ein wenig einfacher zu handhaben, da das Greifinstrument des Kletterhakens mehr Gewicht forderte.

Eben noch hatte Lara Joan gezeigt wie sie das neue Hilfswerkzeug zu benutzen hatte und Joan hatte nicht lang gebraucht, um den Magnethaken gut zu beherrschen. Zudem trug Joan ein Seil bei sich, damit sie auch dann dem Tod entkommen konnten, wenn die beiden Haken nutzlos waren.

„…was, wenn ihre Waffen versagen?", hörten die beiden Frankensteins Stimme. Sie drehten sich um und sahen ihn und Branden, der ein volles Magazin in seine Desert Eagle schob, ebenfalls auf den Tempel zugehen.

„Dann schreien wir laut um Hilfe, bis Superman oder David Hasselhof kommt. Bleiben Sie locker, Frankenstein. Improvisation lässt sich nun mal leider nicht planen. Man muss es auf sich zukommen lassen, wie beim-"

„Ja, ja, ich hab's verstanden", unterbrach Frankenstein missmutig Brandens Antwort.

Branden erblickte Lara und Joan und blieb mit Frankenstein bei ihnen stehen.

„Guten Morgen. Wo habt ihr denn euer fünftes Rad am Wagen gelassen?", fragte er.

„Es ist damit beschäftigt, sein Gesicht mit Hilfe von einem Kilo Make-up zu modellieren. Wo ist das eure?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Crowe? Der macht angeblich ein wenig Morgengymnastik, aber ich glaube eher, dass er auf Nahrungssuche ist. Schon blöd, wenn man sich keinen Proviant mitnimmt", erwiderte Branden.

„Er ist schon viel zu lange weg. Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?", vermutete Frankenstein.

„Würde mich freuen", gab Branden zurück und steckte die Waffe in seinen Halter.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich heute Nacht einen Jaguar gehört habe! Was, wenn er angegriffen wurde und als Frühstück endete?", kritisierte Frankenstein weiter.

„Seien Sie nicht albern Frankenstein. Jaguare greifen keine Menschen an", entgegnete Branden.

„Außerdem würde sich das kein Tier antun", kommentierte Lara und hoffte wohlwollend für Branden, dass Frankenstein nicht noch mehr zeitaufwendige Fragen stellte. Sie – und auch Branden – wusste jedoch schon jetzt, dass auch Frankenstein eher Hindernis als Hilfe sein würde.

Sein weißes Hemd war schon jetzt feuchtgeschwitzt und klebte wie die lange Hose an seinem Körper.

Allerdings sah man Branden an, dass er im Gegensatz zu Frankenstein ein Abenteurer mit Erfahrung war. Ein weißes Shirt ohne Ärmel zeigte seine durchtrainierten Arme, eine khakifarbene Hose reichte ihm bis zu den Knien und zeigte von dort an seine Unterschenkel, bis feste Bergsteigerschuhe ebenfalls von Grabräubererfahrung zeugten. Um seine Wade war ein weißer Verband gewickelt, der die Schnittwunde schützte, die Crowe ihm am Vortag zugefügt hatte.

Die Desert Eagle ruhte bereit zur Nutzung in seinem Waffengurt, auf seinem Rücken war ein Rucksack festgeschnallt und auch sein Headset schien stets verfügbar.

„Was würde sich kein Tier antun?", hörten sie Crowes Stimme, der nun auf die vier zukam.

„Ungenießbares", gab Branden gleichgültig zurück.

Am Liebsten hätte Lara Crowe schon wegen seines Blicks gestraft. Wie viele andere Männer auch verstand er nicht den Unterschied zwischen unauffälligem Hinsehen und vorsätzlichem Starren.

Crowe erfreutre die Sicht auf beide Frauen in ihren braunen, knappen Hotpants, die ihre schlanken Beine zeigte. Joan trug dazu eine weiße Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln; Laras Oberkörper zierte ein grünes, ärmelloses Shirt, das sie schon auf vielen ihrer Abenteuer bei sich gehabt hatte. Beide Kleidungsstücke betonten ihre Formen sehr vorteilhaft.

„Was für ein strahlender Glanz am frühen Morgen", schmeichelte er den beiden, die sich jedoch ungerührt zeigten.

„Gleichfalls. Ich hätte Sie gar nicht erkannt. Sie sehen so anders aus…Haben Sie sich gewaschen?", konterte Joan und alle anderen, außer Crowe, lachten.

„Was fällt euch ein, zu lachen! Habt ihr denn nichts Besseres zu tun?!", meckerte eine schrille Stimme, die zweifellos Mademoiselle Brillant gehörte.

Ihr Gesicht war nun vollkommen geschminkt, doch Lara wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass viel Make-up im Laufe eines Abenteuers sie am Ende eher wie Marilyn Manson aussehen ließ als eine hübsche Grabräuberin.

„Die Spinatwachtel hat Recht. Gehen wir los", beschloss Branden und begann die Stufen zum Eingang hinaufzusteigen.

Frankenstein und Crowe folgten ihm. Zuvor hatte Branden den beiden die Ergebnisse von Umas und Alisters Nachforschungen mitgeteilt. Aus den Codes L#RY#DL#SL#PRMR und L#NV#DL#M ñN wurden _el reyo del sol primero_ und _la nave del mañana_. _El reyo del sol primero_ (dts.: der erste Sonnenstrahl) war ein goldener Stein, der in _la nave del mañana_ (dts.: die Halle des Morgen) zu finden war. Diesen musste man im _techumbre del cielo_ einsetzen, um das Dach des Tempels zu erreichten.

Crowe und Frankenstein hatten gestaunt, als Branden ihnen seine Ergebnisse mitgeteilt hatte. Sie glaubten, Branden hätte all das allein herausgefunden und wegen des Respekts, den sie ihm gezollt hatten und von dem er wusste, dass er sich bei dieser Aufgabe als eher selten erweisen würde, hatte er sie bewusst in diesem Glauben gelassen.

„Nebenbei", fing Lara an Mademoiselle Brillant gewandt an, bevor auch sie den Tempel betraten. „Haben Sie eigentlich auch einen richtigen Namen?"

„Ja", gab die Diebin zurück und hob überlegen ihren Kopf. Sie schwieg, doch weder Lara noch Joan dachten daran nachzuhaken. „Sandra Fine", sprach sie es schließlich in dem Wissen, dass alle Beteiligten das, was hier passierte nicht publik machen würden, aus und rauschte an den beiden vorbei, zum Eingang des Tempels hinauf.

„Sandra Fine…", wiederholte Lara und war sich sicher, dass sie den Namen kannte. Sie schaltete ihr Headset ein. „Zip? Zip, bist du da?"

Lara hörte Schritte und wie jemand sich hinsetzte.

„Lara? Bist du das?", fragte der Hacker.

„Ja. Sagt dir der Name Sandra Fine etwas?"

„Sandra Fine…dunkel…sehr dunkel", antwortete Zip.

„Bitte stell ein paar Nachforschungen an."

„Wird gemacht", versprach Zip.

„Danke. Wir machen uns jetzt an die Arbeit", schilderte Lara.

„Na dann viel Spaß. Und melde dich bei Problemen."

„Mach ich", versicherte Lara und schaltete das Headset wieder aus.

„Kommt schon!", befahl Sandra Fine, die schon vorm Eingang wartete. Joan und Lara seufzten gleichzeitig. Letztendlich gingen sie auf Sandra zu.

* * *

Die Gänge des ‚templo al raso' waren noch weitläufiger als es die Karten zeigten. Zwar verlor keines der Teams den Überblick, doch jedem kam es nicht nur einmal in den Sinn, dass die ohnehin schon große Ruine von innen noch viel geräumiger war als sie schien.

Es war erstaunlich, was für ein Kunstwerk aus Stein die alten Maya errichtet hatten. In die Wände waren viele verschiedene Motive zu Ehren des Gottes Itzamná eingekerbt. Die Bodenplatten zeigten schöne Muster, die auf die Gravuren abgestimmt waren und somit das Gesamtbild vervollständigten.

Jedoch sah man der Ruine auch ihr Alter an. Nicht wenige Teile des Tempels waren eingestürzt oder zerstört. Pflanzen wucherten überall, Spinnen hatten ihre Netze an jeder erdenklichen Stelle ausgebreitet und Staub lagerte sich in hohen Schichten. Durch die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte entstandenen Spalten in den Steinwänden, pfiffen nicht selten Winde, die wie ein Heulen klangen und somit dem Exkurs eine mystische, teilweise sogar leicht gruslige, Untermalung verliehen.

* * *

Frankenstein, Branden und Crowe fanden sich nach knapp zwei Stunden des Irrens durch die unzähligen Gänge im Raum _diablo con espadas_ wieder. Dort befand sich auf einer Erhöhung – ähnlich wie in einem Kampfring – eine steinerne Statue in Form eines nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleideten, muskulösen Mannes, der in den Händen zwei Schwerter hielt und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

Ein Tor, das zum nächsten Raum führte, der ihr eigentliches Ziel darstellte, war verschlossen.

„Und was nun?", fragte Crowe grantig, als die drei vor dem verschlossenen Durchgang standen. Branden rollte genervt mit den Augen. Crowes ungeduldige und forsche Art war sehr störend.

„Diese Inschriften müssen dabei helfen, die Tür zu öffnen", vermutete Frankenstein, der sich trotz Zimperlichkeit wegen der ungereinigten Ruine viel kooperativer zeigte als Crowe.

Branden nickte.

„Na, dann entziffern sie diese Schrift gefälligst. Das müsste Ihnen als Grabräuber doch nicht schwer fallen, Mister Oates", warf Crowe Branden vor.

„Natürlich nicht, eure Hoheit", entgegnete Branden professionell. „Aber da dies ein wenig dauern wird, könnten Sie in der Zwischenzeit etwas Sinnvolles tun, sich zum Beispiel in eine Schlucht stürzen oder so."

Branden wandte sich vom mit Mustern verzierte Tor ab und nahm die eingravierten Bilder und Schriften an den Wänden daneben in Augenschein.

Diese waren zu allem Übel von der Zeit zerstört worden und somit nur noch in wenigen Teilen vorhanden. Nur ein Bild war noch vollständig erhalten, das zeigte wie zwei Männern mit Schwertern gegeneinander kämpften. Hierbei war der eine mindestens doppelt so groß wie der andere.

„Was könnte das bedeuten…?", erkundigte sich Frankenstein und verlor sich daraufhin in einer Diskussion mit Branden.

Crowe entfernte sich von den beiden.

‚Hätten wir genug Dynamit, müsste ich diesen Schwachsinn nicht ertragen', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Seine Schritte hallten in dem großen Saal wieder, während er den quadratischen ‚Ring' umkreiste, der etwas zehn Meter lang und breit war. In der Mitte befand sich die Statue, die – wie er aus der Ferne vermutete – Gold und Silber an sich trug.

‚Immerhin wusste diese Maya, was wertvoll ist', dachte er.

Sein Interesse war geweckt. Ahnungslos bestieg er den Ring und trat auf den steinernen Mann zu. Die goldenen Schwerter in seinen Händen waren mit Diamanten verziert.

Mit verschränkten Armen kniete die Statue auf dem Boden. In dieser Position war sie mit Crowe auf Augenhöhe. Die Skulptur trug sehr viel maya-typischen Schmuck und war geschätzt etwa zwei Mal wo groß wie Crowe, den Lara wegen seiner Größe und Statur schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit einem platzraubenden Schrank assoziiert hatte.

Smaragde stellten die Augen des Steinmannes dar. Crowe beugte sich an diese heran, streckte langsam seine Hand aus, wollte sie berühren…

Branden und Frankenstein wurden durch einen Schrei aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, der sie sich aus Reflex blitzartig umdrehen ließ.

Crowe lag rücklings auf dem Boden und presste seine linke Hand fest an seinen rechten Unterarm, der voller Blut war. Die Statue stand nun aufrecht und holte schon mit ihren Schwertern zu einem neuen Schlag aus.

„Weg von dem Ding!", rief Branden ihm zu und tatsächlich tat Crowe wie ihm geheißen.

Gerade wollte Branden seinen Kameraden befehlen mit ihm den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, als ein Geräusch und ein anschließender Blick ihm bestätigten, dass sich der Durchgang, durch den sie gekommen waren, nun verschlossen war.

„Was sollen wir tun? Was sollen wir tun?!", wimmerte Frankenstein panisch an Branden gewandt, der gelernt hatte in solchen Situationen Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Rufen Sie nach David Hasselhof!", befahl Branden sarkastisch.

Crowe rannte ebenfalls angsterfüllt aus dem Ring zu den anderen beiden. Mit bodenerschütternden Schritten folgte ihm die Statue, während Branden seine Desert Eagle zog, doch als der steinerne Mann den Rand des Rings erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen, fixierte die drei jedoch mit seinen ausdruckslosen Augen.

Stirnrunzelnd senkte Branden seine Waffe.

„Schießen Sie schon!", forderte Frankenstein aufgeregt.

„Wenn Sie es nicht tun, mache ich es eben!", entschied Crowe, nahm mit blutverschmierten Händen seine Waffe hervor, zielte auf die Skulptur und entsicherte die Pistole.

„Nein!"

Mit einem Schlag von unten schleuderte Branden Crowes Arme nach oben, sodass die Kugel die Decke traf.

„Sind Sie lebensmüde?! Es wird uns umbringen!", brüllte Crowe.

„Nur wenn Sie so weitermachen!", konterte Branden in gleicher Lautstärke, besann sich danach jedoch wieder. „Es ist doch ganz klar. Damit sich das Tor öffnet, muss einer von uns in den Kampfplatz steigen und diese Statue besiegen. Deshalb übertritt sie den Ring nicht."

„Machen wir Sie doch von hier aus fertig", entgegnete Crowe.

„Ja, das wäre viel sicherer!", stimmte Frankenstein zu.

„Die Maya waren doch keine Idioten. Wenn wir uns nicht an die Regeln halten, wird es die Statue auch nicht tun und wer weiß, zu welchen Dingen sie fähig ist", erklärte Branden und sah wieder zu den Gravuren an der Wand, die nun Sinn ergaben.

„Ich werde das jedenfalls nicht tun!", entschied Frankenstein und verschränkte die Arme.

„Das wollen wir uns auch nicht ansehen. Ich werde es tun", bestimmte Crowe, der sich wegen der Wunde am Arm rächen wollte.

„Lassen Sie das lieber mich erledigen", schlug Branden gelassen vor.

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich?", antwortete Crowe.

„Nun, das dürfte einem Grabräuber – wie Sie vorhin so schön sagten – dank Erfahrung nicht so schwer fallen wie einem Laien. Zweitens kann ich nicht erkennen, dass Sie noch Munition bei sich haben, die hier bitter nötig sein wird. Und drittens fehlt Ihnen einfach…wie soll ich sagen…das Hirn dazu", erläuterte Branden schlicht.

„Sie sind ein überheblicher Narr", beleidigte Crowe Branden.

„Und Sie sind eine dumme Kuh", konterte Branden ironisch.

Er bestieg den Ring, während die Statue jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Ohne den steinernen Mann aus den Augen zu lassen schritt Branden in die Mitte der Kampfarena, wo helle Flecken die Stelle kennzeichneten, an der die Skulptur viele Jahre verharrt hatte.

Der Boden bebte, als sich auch die Statue wieder zu ihrem ehemaligen Standort begab. Als Zeichen des Respekts senkte Branden den Kopf und deutete so eine Verbeugung an. Der steinerne Mann tat es ihm gleich und begab sich daraufhin in Angriffsstellung. Branden hob seine Waffe und entsicherte selbe. Er atmete tief ein und durch den Mund wieder aus.

Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er gegen Wesen kämpfte, die für die meisten als unwirklich galten, fühlte er wie so oft auf Abenteuern Adrenalin in seinen Adern, das nur dann hilfreich sein konnte, wenn man in der Lage war es zu kontrollieren. Zum Glück hatte er dies nach nicht wenigen Situationen solcher Art geschafft.

‚Hoffentlich erteilt ihm das Ding eine Lektion', dachte Crowe verbissen, damit sich für ihn die Gelegenheit ergab sich als Retter in der Not darstellen zu können. Er drückte noch immer seine linke Hand an seine Schnittwunde, durch die mittlerweile eine kleine Blutpfütze am Boden entstanden war.

„Glauben Sie, er schafft es?", erkundigte sich Frankenstein, der sich nun wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Wer weiß", erwiderte Crowe grimmig, denn leider konnte er Branden nicht als unfähig bezeichnen.

‚Was für eine Frage!', ging es Branden neckisch durch den Kopf.

Da allem Anschein nach der steinerne Mann darauf wartete, dass Branden begann, beschloss er dem Willen der Skulptur zu folgen. Er zielte auf die Brust der Statue.

„Möge der mit den besseren Waffen gewinnen", murmelte Branden und feuerte einen Schuss ab.

Sofort setzte sich der steinerne Mann in Bewegung und holte zu einem Schlag aus, während Branden weiterschoss, was ihm leider nur mäßigen Erfolg einbrachte. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er und Lara auf Grönland gegen die Eisfrauen gekämpft hatten und beschloss nun dieselbe Taktik zu verwenden.

Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er auf die Skulptur zu.

„Ist er verrückt?", nuschelte Frankenstein fassungslos.

Die Figur ließ eines ihrer Schwerter niedersausen, doch Branden wich aus und schafft es so mit drei gezielten Schüssen ein Knie seines Feindes zu verletzen. Elegant vollführte er eine Seitwärtsrolle, um so auch dem zweiten Schwertschlag zu entgehen. Während die Statue damit beschäftigt war die Schwerter, die sie mit viel Kraft in den Boden gerammt hatte, wieder herauszuziehen, schoss Branden von hinten auf das beschädigte Knie und trennte so den unteren Teil des Beins vom restlichen Körper ab.

Nach einem Knopfdruck fiel das nun leere Magazin der Desert Eagle zu Boden und Branden nahm ein neues aus seinem Rucksack, um jenes einzusetzen. Mittlerweile war die Statue wieder im Besitz ihrer Waffen, drehte sich um und sprang auf einem Bein auf Branden zu, was unwillkürlich komisch wirkte.

‚Das nenn ich flexibel', dachte er und lachte kurz auf.

Dem steinernen Mann war kein Zeichen der Belustigung abzugewinnen, als er die Erde unter seinen Schritten erbeben ließ. Er holte erneut zu einem Angriff aus. Dem ersten Schwert entkam Branden, doch das zweite fügte ihm eine leichte Schnittwunde am linken Arm zu.

Zunächst wollte er das andere Knie der Statue attackieren, doch dann entschied er sich dazu eines der steinernen Handgelenke zu beschießen.  
Das zweite Magazin war leer und der noch unversehrte Arm hatte die Klinge in seinen Händen wieder aus der Erde gezogen, als der steinerne Mann einen Versuch zu unternehmen, Branden den Kopf abzutrennen, doch ein Ducken und eine anschließende Rückwärtsrolle bewahrte ihn davor.

Wieder steckte auch die zweite Hand im Boden fest, was Branden nutzte, um das beschädigte Handgelenk weiter zu attackieren. Schließlich war der Arm so brüchig, dass die Statue es zwar schaffte ihre Gliedmaße aus dem Boden zu ziehen, aber ihre Hand mit dem Schwert im Boden zurückließ.

‚Gut', gab Crowe gedanklich zu.

Noch einmal wandte Branden das gleiche Prinzip an. Er provozierte weitere Schläge des steinernen Mannes, sodass sein Schwert im Boden stecken blieben.

Wieder schoss Branden auf das übrig gebliebene Handgelenk, sah jedoch nicht wie der Steinmann mit seinem nun verstümmelten Arm zu einem Schlag ausholte und Branden am Rücken traf. Der Grabräuber wurde fortgeschleudert und kam einige Meter weiter auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte vom harten Aufprall, weshalb er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und seine Desert Eagle noch fester umklammerte.

‚Nicht von schlechten Eltern', kommentierte er im Kopf diesen Zug.

Mittlerweile hatte die Skulptur ihre Hand wieder aus dem Boden befreit und hüpfte auf Branden zu. Der versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und stand wieder auf. Zum wiederholten Male startete die Statue einen Angriff und blieb wieder mit dem Schwert im Boden stecken. Diesmal achtete Branden auch auf den anderen Arm und konnte diesem so bei Attacken ausweichen.

Dies hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass seine Schüsse weniger präzise waren.

Das Magazin war leer, als der vollständige Arm samt Schwert wieder aus dem Grund gezogen war, sodass Branden nachladen musste.

‚Dich kriege ich noch klein', versprach er gedanklich und bewegte sich nicht, als der steinerne Mann zum Schlag ausholte. Stattdessen schoss er ruhig auf das brüchige Handgelenk seines Gegners.

Die Klinge sauste von oben auf ihn nieder, mit der Absicht ihn zu töten.

Durch die Hitze und die viele Bewegung fühlte er nassen Schweiß an seinem Körper. Crowe vergaß für kurze Zeit den Schmerz an seinem Arm und Frankensteins Angst wich für die Spannung, ob Branden von der Statue geteilt wurde und wenn ja, wie zugerichtet seine Reste würden.

‚Er wird als Matschhaufen enden…!', sah der Wissenschaftler es voraus.

Branden fühlte wie sein Herz in seinem Brustkorb schneller und heftiger schlug. Der Adrenalinspiegel seines Blutes erreichte nun, im Angesicht den Todes, den Höhepunkt. Sein Atem ging kurz und stoßweise.

Nach jedem Schuss splitterte etwas Stein von der schon lädierten Hand. Die Klinge kam näher und näher; war schließlich so nah, dass Branden zur Seite springen musste und nach einer Rolle wieder aufrecht stand.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das goldene Schwert im Boden stecken und die Hand, die jenes Schwert umklammerte. Er richtete seine Waffe darauf, doch als er das gesamte Bild erkannte, ließ er seine Desert Eagle sinken.

Die Hand samt Schwert war nun ebenfalls abgetrennt.

Leicht verwirrt sah er zur Skulptur, die keine Anstalten machte, Branden erneut anzugreifen. Sie sah Branden mit ihren ausdruckslosen Smaragdaugen an und senkte schließlich den Kopf.

Branden hatte eine Ahnung, was dies bedeutete, mochte es jedoch nicht recht glauben. Seine Vermutung wurde jedoch in einem Geräusch bestätigt, welches besagte, dass sich die verschlossenen Tore (wieder) geöffnet hatten.

Anscheinend hatte Branden bewiesen, dass er es würdig war, weiterzugehen.

„Na, das hat ja auch lang genug gedauert!", hörte er Crowes Stimme.

Er sah zu seinen Kameraden, die schon auf den nun geöffneten Durchgang zuschritten.

Branden seufzte.

‚Undank ist der Welten Lohn!'

Nun, da die Statue stillstand, ließ das Adrenalin wieder nach und sein Herz schlug wieder im normalen Rhythmus. Auch Branden senkte den Kopf als Zeichen des Respekts ehe er seine Waffe einsteckte und den Ring verließ.

„Kommen Sie schon!", rief Frankenstein.

„Ja, ja!", erwiderte Branden. „Wie wäre es mal mit einem Lob?"

Doch weder Crowe noch Frankenstein hörten es. Vielleicht wollten sie es auch nicht hören.

Bevor er sich dem unbekannten Gang zuwandte, sah er ein letztes Mal zum steinernen Mann. Zunächst war er verwirrt, belächelte den Anblick dann jedoch.

‚Solche Qualität gibt es heutzutage nicht mehr!', dachte er und folgte schließlich Crowe und Frankenstein.

Die Statur war wieder vollständig und kniete in der Mitte des Rings; bereit die nächsten Eindringlinge zu einem fairen Kampf zu fordern – damit der mit den stärkeren Waffen gewann.

* * *

Lara, Joan und Sandra (alias Mademoiselle Brillant) kamen nach etwa zwei Stunden im Raum _el brinco mortale_ an, der sich als große und vor allem hohe Halle herausstellte. Dort ragten viele hölzerne Pfeiler aus dem Boden, von der Decke hingen morsche Seile, an den Wänden waren Kerben zum Klettern eingemeißelt und es waren viele andere Klettermöglichkeiten im Raum angebracht.

„Und was sollen wir _hier_?", erkundigte sich Sandra spöttisch. Sie war sichtlich schlecht gelaunt und ließ dies schon seit Beginn der Expedition an Lara und Joan aus, die letztendlich beschlossen hatten ihre Anmerkungen zu ignorieren.

Lara wandte sich den einzigen Inschriften und Reliefs an der Steinmauer neben ihr zu. Leider waren auch dort viele Teile mittlerweile nicht mehr vorhanden. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend drehte sie sich wieder zu ihren Kameradinnen.

„Wir werden es wohl selbst herausfinden müssen. Das hier nützt uns nichts", antwortete die Archäologin und deutete auf die Symbole.

So begannen die drei den Raum zu erkunden und suchten nach möglichen Hinweisen in der von der Zeit gezeichneten Halle. Nach etwa zehn Minuten des Inspizierens der modrigen Holzpfähle und brüchigen Steinbauten, meldete sich Joans Stimme zu Wort.

„Seht ihr den Durchgang da oben?", fragte sie und deutete auf eine Plattform in etwa zehn Metern Höhe. „Ich denke, da müssen wir hin."

„Und unser Weg führt wohl über diese Hindernisse", fügte Lara hinzu und sah in den Raum.

„Warum solche Umstände? Einer tut sich diesen Parcours an und lässt dann dieses Seil nach unten, an dem die Verbliebenen dann hochklettern", schlug Sandra mit überheblichem Tonfall stattdessen vor und deutete auf Joan, die den gemeinten Strang an ihrer Schulter trug.

„Ich muss zugeben: Gute Idee. Joan, gibst du mir bitte das Seil?", erkundigte sich Lara und Joan übergab Lara den Strick, den sie sich wie eine Umhängetasche beim Einkaufen um die Schulter legte.

„Du könntest dir dabei das Genick brechen", warf Joan ein, die dennoch wusste, dass ihre Besorgnis unnötig war und kein Gehör fand.

„Nur wenn ich runterfalle", antwortete Lara und lächelte ihr vertrauensvoll zu.

Ihre Schritte hallten wieder, als sie zur Wand schritt, wo viele Kerben eine ‚Leiter' bildeten. Lara griff nach der ersten Fuge auf Augenhöhe und stützte ihre Füße an zwei weiteren Ritzen in der Mauer ab. Mit der anderen Hand suchte sie nach einer etwas höher gelegenen Furche und tat das auch mit einem Fuß.

So kletterte sie drei Meter nach oben, bis sie links von sich eine kleine Plattform entdeckte. Sie legte zunächst ihre linke Hand an die flache Ebene und stieß sich dann mit den Füßen leicht von der Wand ab, während sie auch mit der rechten Hand an der Platte hing.

Von einem leichten Stöhnen begleitet zog sie sich hinauf und klopfte sich dort etwas Staub und Dreck von der Kleidung und der Haut, die schon jetzt leichte Kratzer aufwies. Diese waren für Lara jedoch so selbstverständlich, dass sie die Schrammen nur noch selten wirklich wahrnahm.

„Ein bisschen schneller!", verlangte Sandra von unten, woraufhin Lara nur mit den Augen rollte.

Vor ihr befand sich ein Seil, das waagerecht zwischen der Plattform und einem Pfeiler in zwei Metern Entfernung gespannt war. Vorsichtig testete sie, ob der Strick ihr Gewicht trug, was sich als positiv erwies. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch, um Konzentration zu sammeln. Nachdem sie ihre Arme zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt hatte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und trat auf das Seil unter sich.

Den Blick geradeaus gerichtet tat sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und hielt dabei ihre ganze Körperanspannung. Erst nach viel Übung im heimischen Croft Manor hatte sie gelernt wie die Balance mit ihrer Ausrüstung am Körper zu halten war und wie sie ihr Gleichgewicht zurückgewann, wenn es in Gefahr war. Dank ihrer Erfahrung kam sie langsam, aber sicher auf dem Pfeiler, an dem das eine Ende des Seils festgebunden war, an.

‚Wohin jetzt?', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, denn der nächste Pfeiler war zu weit entfernt, um einen Sprung zu wagen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch erkannte sie an der Decke über sich eine Art Leiter, die genau bis zur nächsten Strebe reichte. Langsam hob sie ihre Arme nach oben, bis ihre Hände die Holz-Stangen berührten. Mit angespannten Armmuskeln löste sie sich schließlich von der kleinen Plattform unter sich und hangelte sich nach vorn.

‚Immerhin kommt sie voran', merkte Sandra in Gedanken an, die Lara gern dazu angetrieben hätte sich rascher fortzubewegen, doch aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, dass dieses Unterfangen viel Konzentration benötigte.

Lara sah nach unten und erkannte den ersuchten Pfosten unter ihren Füßen, die durch lediglich eine Ellenlänge von der kleinen, haltgebenden Fläche getrennt waren.

‚Nur noch nach unten', dachte Lara zuversichtlich, richtete sich genau aus und ließ sich fallen.

Doch Lara verfehlte das Ziel knapp; nur Teile ihres rechten Fußes berührten das Ziel und sie rutschte ab. Sie fiel rücklings nach unten, sah wie sich die Decke immer weiter von ihr entfernte, bis sie schließlich schmerzhaft auf den harten Steinboden aufprallte und ihr ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr.

Joan und Sandra eilten schnell zu der Grabräuberin am Boden, die aus Reflex die Zähne fest zusammenbiss.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Joan besorgt, die sich hingekniet hatte.

„Ja, ja…geht schon…", erwiderte Lara, die den dumpfen Schmerz durch ihren Rücken ziehen ließ und hoffte, dass dieser bald verflog.

Sandra sah unberührt zu Lara hinunter. Ihr Blick schweifte zu den Konstruktionen im Raum und sie erdachte einen Plan.

„Hoffentlich ist nichts gebrochen", sprach Joan und strich einige von Laras langen, braunen Haaren sanft aus deren Gesicht.

„Denke ich nicht…Brüche fühlen sich anders an", antwortete Lara bitter lächelnd, die Gefallen an Joans wohlduftendem Parfum fand. Sie beneidete Joans Optimismus bei der Tätigkeit als Grabräuberin nicht ständig nach Schweiß zu riechen. Zwar besaß auch Lara einige Duftwässer, doch diese befanden sich in ihrem Bad im englischen Surrey, wo sie darauf warteten bei feinen Veranstaltungen verwendet zu werden.

Joan lachte auf ihre unschuldig wirkende Art.

„Na, wenn du das schon voneinander unterscheiden kannst, scheint es ja in diesem Gewerbe hoch her zu gehen. Sind alle Grabräuber so lebensmüde?"

„Wir nennen es lieber unbeschwert", erwiderte Lara, was Joan ein weiteres Lachen entlockte.

„Und man lernt anscheinend niemals seinen Humor zu verlieren", ergänzte Joan amüsiert.

„Allerdings…ohne Humor wäre man aufgeschmissen", bestätigte Lara.

Währenddessen hatte Sandra den Raum aufmerksam gemustert und eine Route erdacht wie sie am Einfachsten und am Sicherste zum Durchgang hoch oben gelangte.

„Das Seil", verlangte sie von der am Boden liegenden Lara.

„Wie bitte?", hinterfragte diese.

„_Das Seil_! Das schnuckelige Band da um ihren Oberkörper!", präzisierte die Diebin ihre Forderung.

Joan half Lara dabei dieses abzunehmen und händigte es Sandra aus.

„Wenn man will, dass etwas gut wird…", murmelte sie und hing sich das Seil um. Sie ging auf die Wand zu, die auch Lara hinaufgeklettert war und tat selbes. Oben angekommen begann sie auf dem Seil zu balancieren; dies mit einem unerwartet schnellen Tempo. Auch sie hangelte sich vom Pfeiler, an dem der Strang zum Balancieren befestigt war, zum nächsten. Im Gegensatz zu Lara fiel sie dabei nicht in die Tiefe.

„Hey, Miss Levy! Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und ziehen Sie mit ihrem Magnet-Dingsda dieses halb heraushängende Gitter herunter!", befahl sie.

Joan, die vom abwertenden Tonfall der Diebin verärgert war, folgte dennoch ihrer Aufforderung und warf den Magnethaken zu einer metallenen Platte, die von der Decke herabhing. Schon beim ersten Versuch klappte es und Joan zog das Gitter weiter nach unten, bis es einrastete und in seinem Zustand verharrte.

Sandra sprang an das Gitter, kletterte nach links und sprang von dort aus an die nahe gelegene Wand und fand sich an einigen sicheren Kerben wieder. Gekonnt hangelte sie sich an der Mauer entlang.

„Sie ist zwar ein ziemliches Ekel, aber ihr Handwerk versteht sie", gestand Lara, noch immer am Boden liegend und von dort aus die Szene betrachtend.

„Da hast du Recht", erwiderte Joan, die sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu Lara gekniet hatte.

Sandra stieß sich schließlich von der Wand ab und konnte sich an einem modrigen Seil festhalten. Von diesem aus schwang sie sich zu einem weiteren Pfeiler. Hiernach sprang sie auf eine Plattform, die an der Wand befestigt war, jedoch drohte zusammenzubrechen, weshalb sie von dieser aus auf einen weiteren Pfeiler schnellte. An diesen war ein Seil gespannt, das mit einem Haken an der Plattform verbunden war, auf der sich das Ziel – der Durchgang – befand.

Nach einigen Metern des Balancierens kam sie heil auf der Ebene an.

‚Ein Kinderspiel!', dachte sie und erinnerte sich an Laserfallen, die viel mehr Einfallsreichtum gefordert hatten.

Lara und Joan warfen sich respektvolle Blicke zu, doch sie entschieden sich diesen wie Mademoiselle Brillant nicht zu zeigen.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Joan, als sich Lara aufzurichten begann.

„Ja…", antwortete sie. Der Schmerz war noch immer nicht vollständig abgeklungen, doch sie hatte gelernt es zu ertragen. Langsam gingen sie auf den Bereich zu, über den in zehn Metern Höhe Sandra stand.

„Wo bleibt das Seil?", wollte Lara laut wissen.

Ein Hebel an der Wand hatte Sandras Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Gutgläubig zog sie den staubigen Schalter nach unten. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Mechanismus seine Wirkung tat. An der Wand erschienen steinerne Griffe, die eine Leiter bis nach oben formten.

„Ich denke, das ist besser", rief die Diebin zurück und obwohl sie sich nicht mit Handzeichen oder konkreten Beschreibungen verständigt hatten, wussten Lara und Joan, was sie meinte.

Sie kletterten die stabile Leiter hinauf und hangelten sich zur Seite, um zu Sandra zu gelangen.

„Gehen wir weiter. Wir haben uns schon viel zu lange hiermit aufgehalten", merkte sie an und trat in den unbekannte Gang. Lara und Joan blieben kurz stehen.

„Hat sie einfach diesen Hebel da gezogen?", erkundigte sich Joan und deutete auf den Schalter neben dem Durchgang.

„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Lara knapp.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen…leichtsinnig? Was, wenn er eine Falle aktiviert hätte?"

„Ja, das hätte auch sein können…", gab Lara nachdenklich zu. „Anscheinend sind Diebe genau so unbeschwert wie Grabräuber", stellte sie fest und folgte Sandra.

Joan zuckte leicht verwirrt mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht unbeschwert genug.

Kapitel 26 Ende

Ja, ich weiß…es hat schon wieder so lang gedauert. Verzeiht mir! Es macht mir wirklich keinen Spaß euch so lang im Ungewissen zu lassen.

Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel noch weitergehen, aber zum Einen wollte ich euch nicht mehr warten lassen und zum anderen wäre es noch länger geworden und eigentlich möchte ich nicht immer solche Mammut-Kapitel schreiben, die über zehn Seiten lang sind. Das frustriert mich persönlich beim Lesen oft und ich denke euch geht's dabei nicht anders. ;-)

Wieder ein liebes Dankeschön für eure Reviews! Ich bin immer erstaunt wie schnell die doch immer kommen. Gerne nehme ich eure Kritik an und versuche eure Fragen zu beantworten. Das zeigt immerhin, dass ihr euch ein paar Gedanken zu dem ganzen macht.

Lara4ever: Dass sich die ganze Truppe gleichzeitig getroffen hat, dürfte Kieron auch nicht eingeplant haben. Ich schätze mal, wenn nur eine Gruppe die Truhe gefunden hätte, hätte sich die gedacht, dass die neue Team-Einteilung etwas unfair wäre und da ja 6 Münzen in der Truhe waren, hätten sie wohl geschlossen, dass da noch jemand sein muss. Und dass sich die alle über den Weg laufen würden…davon bin ich einfach mal ausgegangen. #g#

Ich hoffe, damit ist deine Frage beantwortet. ;-)

Wenn ihr Fragen habt, schreibt sie einfach in eure Review. Ich werde sie dann an dieser Stelle versuchen zu beantworten. Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass mir an besagter Stelle ein Fehler unterlaufen ist; schließlich ist Logik nicht gerade meine Stärke. #unschuldig pfeif#

Ob sich Stein wirklich zerschießen lässt, sei dahingestellt…aber hey, lasst eure Fantasie spielen und dann kommt das schon hin. #lol# Ich wollte ungern, dass sich der letzte Kletter-Abschnitt wie ein Level lesen lässt, was wir aber wohl nur teilweise gelungen ist. In diesem Kapitel dürfte ein wenig TR-Gefühl aufgetaucht sein…das werde ich die nächsten Kapitel wohl beibehalten und hoffe, dass euch das gefällt. (Blöde Frage, ist doch eine TR-FF und ihr seid allesamt TR-Fans…)

So lange Nachwörter…na ja, wenn euch die Hintergründe nicht interessieren, ignoriert das hier in Zukunft einfach.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Cora

PS: Ich finde Joan hat gar nicht so Unrecht…Lara zieht einfach alle Hebel, die sie sieht und hofft, dass was Gutes dabei rauskommt. Na ja, wahrscheinlich muss man lebensmüde oder, wie Lara sagt, unbeschwert genug dafür sein. ;-)


	27. Ein unheilvolles Missgeschick

_Die Suche beginnt. Sowohl das männliche (bestehend aus Branden, Frankenstein und Crowe) als auch das weibliche Team (Lara, Joan und Sandra) machen sich an die Arbeit. Beide Teams sollen jeweils ein Artefakt in Form eines Goldstücks finden. Während Branden den Kampf gegen eine steinerne Statue für sich und seine Kameraden entscheidet, müssen die drei Frauen einen Kletterparcours bestehen. Doch der Tempel birgt noch mehr Herausforderungen…_

Kapitel 27 – Ein unheilvolles Missgeschick

Guatemala , el templo al raso, 13:33 Uhr

Branden schaltete seine Maglite-Taschenlampe ein, sodass der unbekannte Gang durch das künstliche Licht erhellt wurde. Da sich dort keine Fenster befanden, die Sonnenlicht einließen, verlieh dies der Situation einen grusligen Effekt. An den moosbewachsenen Wänden fanden sich in regelmäßigen Abständen Fackeln in stabilen Halterungen. Da sie sehr feucht und brüchig wirkten, glaubte keiner der Beteiligten, dass sie noch zu ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe nützlich waren.

Branden hatte die verbrauchte und modrige Luft bereits erwartet, doch an Crowes und Frankensteins Gesichtsausdrücken erkannte er, dass ihnen der Gestank weit mehr ausmachte als Branden.

„Dieser dunkle und modrige Gang sieht aus wie ihr Zuhause", kommentierte Crowe (der um seine Wunde am Arm nun einen Verband trug) an Frankenstein gewandt. Er hatte diese – seines Erachtens nach überaus kluge – Beleidigung nicht unterlassen können.

Frankstein rümpfte erbost die Nase, beschloss jedoch diese Bemerkung zu ignorieren.

„Wenn es sein Zuhause wäre, gäbe es hier ein paar Kreaturen, bei denen sie sich schon längst in ihre Feinripp-Unterwäsche gemacht hätten", entgegnete Branden, der von Crowes Sticheleien ihm und Frankenstein gegenüber genervt war. Anstatt sich erwachsen zu verhalten zog der ehemalige Generalmajor das Verhalten eines pubertierenden Teenagers vor, der in der Vorstellung lebte, dass nur seine Kritik berechtigt war.

Crowe, dem dazu keine genau so beleidigende Antwort einfiel, beschloss nur ein Brummen dazuzugeben und zu schweigen.

Obwohl die Stille von einer Spannung zwischen den dreien geprägt war, genoss Branden es, dass keiner sprach, was gleichbedeutsam damit war, dass niemand die anderen beleidigte.

Im Gang folgte eine Biegung, die sie ohne Bedenken entlang schritten.

In Gedanken versunken merkte weder Branden noch Frankenstein oder Crowe, dass hinter der Ecke etwas lauerte, dessen Augen im Schein der Maglite rot aufleuchteten. Ahnungslos schritten die drei weiter, bogen schließlich um die Kurve und wurden dort durch das Wesen plötzlich aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, was erschrockene Schreie mit sich zog.

* * *

„Verdammtes Vieh!", schimpfte Sandra über die Fledermaus, die ihr und den anderen beiden einen großen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Nichtsahnend hatten sie den dunklen Gang, dessen Treppenstufen nach unten führten, passiert. Nach einer Biegung jedoch hatte sie eine Fledermaus unangenehm überrascht. 

Lara seufzte erleichtert und steckte ihre Waffen wieder in den Gurt. Aus Reflex hatte sie diese sofort gezogen. Joan atmete ebenfalls erleichtert auf und nahm die Taschenlampe wieder in die Hand, die sie durch den Schock hatte fallen lassen.

„Seien wir froh, dass es nichts Schlimmeres war", versetzte Lara, fragte sich jedoch gedanklich wie die Fledermaus in diesem Gang überleben konnte.

‚Wahrscheinlich findet sie durch eine kleine Lücke irgendwo nach draußen, um nachts Nahrung zu finden', antwortete sie schließlich sich selbst.

„Gehen wir weiter", beschloss Sandra und so geschah es.

Nach vielen Metern der Dunkelheit schien letztendlich Licht in den Gang und sie waren sich sicher, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

* * *

Nach dem Schock war Erleichterung gefolgt. Zwar fluchte Crowe der Fledermaus noch vulgär nach, doch Branden und Frankenstein kümmerte das nicht. Nach einigen Minuten des ruhigen Fortschreitens, wurden ihre Schritte jedoch unwillkürlich durch die Sicht auf einen Raum, in den Sonnenlicht schien, beschleunigt. 

Zum Schutz vor den hellen Strahlen, hoben sie die Hände und hielten sie schützend vor ihre Augen. An der Schwelle zum Raum angekommen, stoppten sie und warteten einige Sekunden, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Je mehr sie erkannten, desto mehr Erstaunen kam in ihnen auf.

„Nicht schlecht…", murmelte Branden, der immer wieder von den Bauten, die Menschen vor vielen Jahren vollbracht hatten, beeindruckt war.

„Großartig…", kam es fasziniert von Frankenstein.

„Ganz…nett…", merkte Crowe an, der versuchte seine eigentliche Bewunderung zu unterdrücken.

In der Mitte des quadratischen Raumes befand sich eine runde Platte aus weißem Marmor. Der Rest des Bodens, die Wände und die Decke waren mit hellblauem Gestein ausgelegt, das keiner der drei identifizieren konnte. Von der weißen, runden Platte ausgehend zogen sich dicke Linien aus glitzerndem Staub über den Boden, die an den Mauern weitergeführt wurden und bis zur Decke reichten. Dort, wo diese Konturen gezeichnet waren, fanden sich in geregelten Abständen Löcher, die in den Boden eingekerbt waren. In diesen Lücken befanden sich faustgroße Steine aus Gold.

An der Decke war ein großes Loch, das von oben Sonnenlicht einließ, sodass das viele Gold die Strahlen reflektierte und so noch intensiver schienen. Erst nach einigen Momenten erkannte Branden, dass sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ein weiterer verschlossener Durchgang befand. Über diesem sah er weitere Inschriften, von denen er vermutete, dass sie die Lösung zur Öffnung des mit Gold überzogenen Tores beinhalteten.

‚Diesmal hoffentlich ohne steinerne Gegner', hoffte er, denn ein haarsträubender Kampf pro Tag genügte jedem Grabräuber voll und ganz.

Eine Kugel aus purem Gold verharrte in einer Ecke des Raumes und an der Decke waren weißbemalte Holzplatten in rundlichen Formen angebracht.

„Wieso ist dieser Raum nicht so verwahrlost wie die bisherigen?", wollte Frankenstein wissen.

„Wahrscheinlich Magie", erklärte Branden, dem das am naheliegendsten erschien.

„Magie…!", brummte Crowe spöttisch.

„Ja, Magie", entgegnete Branden. „Wie erklären Sie sich sonst die Statue von vorhin? Oder die Fledermaus, die uns am Leben gelassen hat?"

„Ihre Sprüche werden auch immer schlechter", kommentierte Crowe.

„So lange sie noch die Qualität ihrer Sprüche übertreffen, kann ich damit leben", erwiderte Branden, schaltete die nun überflüssige Maglite aus, verstaute diese in seinem Rucksack und betrat den Raum.

Frankenstein und Crowe folgten dem Grabräuber bis zum goldenen Tor, das verschlossen war. Branden wandte sich der Tafel aus Gold darüber zu und entzifferte die antike Schrift.

„Was steht da?", fragte Frankenstein.

„Da steht…", begann Branden, den Blick immer noch auf die Platte gerichtet. „_Um den Sonnenstrahl einzufangen, der zuerst die Erde berührt, schiebe die Wolken fort und gewähre dem Licht Einzug_…"

„Was bedeutet das?", erkundigte sich Crowe.

Ohne zu antworten drehte Branden sich um und musterte den Raum. Nun erschien ihm all das logisch. Die Bodenplatte aus weißem Marmor stellte anscheinend die Sonne dar und die Linien mit den Goldstücken waren die Strahlen. Er sah nach oben. Offenbar waren die weißen Holzplatten Wolken.

Den Blick wieder auf den Boden gerichtet, kam ihm die Vermutung in den Sinn, dass einer der vielen goldenen Steine auf dem Boden, an den Wänden oder an der Decke _el reyo del sol primero_, das Artefakt, nach dem sie suchten,war.

„Ich denke eines dieser Goldstücke ist das, welches wir suchen", erläuterte Branden.

„Und wissen Sie auch welches?", kam es von Crowe.

„Nein", gab Branden ehrlich zu.

„Dann nehmen wir sie alle mit und die vielen, die es nicht sind, verkaufen wir", schlug Crowe vor, doch Branden hatte bei dieser unklugen Anregung das Gefühl, dass Crowe mit _wir_ nur sich selbst meinte.

„Vergessen Sie das Geld", erwiderte Branden und strich nachdenklich über die Bartstoppeln an seiner Wange.

_Schiebe die Wolken fort._

Wenn die Holzplatten an der Decke wirklich Wolken darstellten, musste er sie irgendwie von dort oben entfernen. Doch die Wände zeigten keine versteckten Hebel, Klettermöglichkeiten oder andere Hinweise.

Ihm kam eine Idee.

Bedachtsam trat er auf die Marmorplatte in der Mitte des Raumes. Branden erkannte wie sie sich leicht senkte. Noch einmal schweifte sein Blick ab und traf diesmal die goldene Kugel in der Ecke des Raumes.

„Gut, ich habe eine Vermutung", teilte Branden den anderen mit. „Da das ganze hier sozusagen den Himmel darstellt und wir die Wolken fortschieben sollen, muss das wohl durch einen Mechanismus ausgelöst werden. Anscheinend bediente man sich hier des uralten Tricks mit der Druckplatte. Also müssen wir diese Goldkugel dahinten hierher rollen" – er deutete auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen – „und die Sache ist geritzt. Irgendwie wird sich dann sicher zeigen, wo der _el reyo del sol primero _ist."

Crowe und Frankenstein nickten geduldig.

„Das erscheint mir logisch", gab Frankenstein zu.

„Ist ja immerhin Ihr Job als Grabräuber", kommentierte Crowe und ging auf die goldene Kugel zu. Frankenstein und Branden folgten ihm. Dabei fiel Branden etwas auf und er blieb stehen. Neben dem goldenen Tor befanden sich quadratische Fächer, in denen sich einige Gefäße befanden. Branden fragte sich, was sich darin befinden mochte.

„Seit wann ist eine Kugel so schwer zu bewegen?!", fragte Crowe mürrisch.

Branden wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Crowe und Frankenstein versuchten die Kugel zu bewegen, indem sie sich dagegen stemmten, doch sie bewegte sich nur langsam voran.

„Ist das auch wieder Magie?", erkundigte sich Frankenstein angestrengt. Die Kugel bewegte sich nur einige Zentimeter.

„Wahrscheinlich. Da müssen wir wohl durch", entschied Branden und beschloss seinen Kameraden zu helfen.

* * *

Auch in der quadratischen Halle, die das weibliche Team erreichte, waren überall goldene Steine in passende Löcher eingelassen, die ebenfalls faustgroß waren. Diese waren allerdings nicht angeordnet, sondern willkürlich im Raum verteilt. 

Rechts sahen die drei ein goldenes Tor und darüber eine Tafel aus selbem Material. Links sahen sie zwei Statuen – eine aus Gold, die andere aus Silber – und einige andere Dinge, weshalb sie beschlossen auf jenen Bereich zuzugehen.

Die beiden Statuen waren weiblich und leicht bekleidet. Sie standen sich gegenüber, waren etwa zwei Mal so groß wie normale Frauen und trugen je einen gespannten Bogen und einen Pfeil dazu – bereit diesen Pfeil auf ein Ziel abzuschießen.

Ging man zwischen den beiden Statuen durch, erreichte man an der Wand eine goldene, runde Platte, die an zwei dünnen Stangen an der Seite befestigt war. Diese Stangen reichten nach links und rechts bis in die Wände hinein und verloren sich schließlich darin.

Lara untersuchte die Platte, die sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen knapp umspannen konnte, genauer und erspähte dahinter eine weitere Platte, die silbern und in das Mauerwerk eingelassen war.

„Gold…! Gold!", kam es erfreut von Sandra, deren Augen beim Anblick des vielen Edelmetalls leuchteten.

Joan hingegen blickte erstaunt drein, was Lara belächelte.

‚Vergiss lieber nicht wie viel Zeit _du _anfangs damit verbracht hast, alles genau anzusehen', versetzte Lara sich selbst in Gedanken. Für wahr, Laras Erstaunen war in ihrer Anfangszeit als Grabräuberin enorm gewesen. Am Liebsten hätte sie Stunden damit verbracht die vielen Wandmalereien und architektonischen Werke genau zu untersuchen, damit sie sicher sein konnte, jeden Winkel gesehen zu haben.

„Wieso ist hier nichts zerstört?", erkundigte sich Joan und sah aus den kleinen Löchern in den Wänden, die Sonnenlicht einließen. Von hier aus sah sie äußerlich andere Teile der Ruine und diese passten keineswegs zu dem Raum, in dem sie standen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist dieser Teil durch Magie geschützt", erläuterte Lara.

„Durch Magie?" Joan mochte diesen Worten nur teilweise Glauben schenken. Für sie erschienen diese Aussprüche wie die einer Wahrsagerin auf dem Jahrmarkt, die sich spontan wundervolle Dinge ausdachte, die ihrem Kunden passieren würden. Doch Lara konnte sie verstehen. Anfangs hatte auch sie nicht glauben können, dass es Dinge gab, die sich nicht erklären ließen. „Warum ist dann nicht die ganze Anlage damit geschützt?"

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass diese Zauber nicht gerade einfach sind. Vielleicht wurden nur die wichtigsten Räume damit belegt", führte Lara weiter aus.

Was Lara erzählte, wirkte für Joan auf der einen Seite sehr logisch, doch auf der anderen Seite erschien es ihr vollkommen unlogisch.

Lara drehte sich um und ging auf das verschlossene Tor zu. Joan folgte ihr, während Sandra die vielen goldenen Steine genauer untersuchte.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Lara auf die Tafel über dem Durchgang und begann im Kopf zu übersetzen. Joan sah sich die rätselhaften Zeichen ebenfalls an, doch für sie bedeutete die Schrift nichts.

„Was steht da?", wollte sie nach einigen Minuten schließlich wissen.

Lara überprüfte ihre eigene Übersetzung noch einmal, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

„Hier steht…_Um den Stern zu finden, der als erster am Firmament zu erblicken ist, lass die Sonne untergehen und den Mond erstrahlen._"

„_El lucero primero_?", hinterfragte Joan und Lara nickte. Die Grabräuberin wollte sprechen, doch eine bekannte Stimme aus ihrem Headset erbat zunächst ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hey Lara! Hier spricht dein Lieblings-Genie!", hörte sie Zips freudige Stimme.

„Zip? Wir hatten uns doch auf den Titel Lieblings-Dummerchen geeinigt", antwortete Lara und legte ihre Hand ans Headset.

„Pah! Das hast du einfach entschieden! Wie dem auch sei…ich habe über Sandra Fine nachgeforscht, wie du es wolltest. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an deinen Aufenthalt in New York? Als du deinen Catsuit getragen hast", erinnerte Zip sie an die vergangene Mission.

„Mein Gedächtnis funktioniert noch wunderbar. Was war denn in New York?"

„Als du diese Schlüsselkarten brauchtest, hast du dich doch in das Büro eines wichtigen Menschen geschlichen. Eines dieser Büros gehörte niemand anderem als Sandra Fine", lüftete Zip das Geheimnis.

„Sie hat damals da gearbeitet? Das erklärt natürlich, dass es ihr ein leichtes war bis zum Kristall vorzudringen. Sie hatte den idealen Einblick", gab Lara zu.

„Stimmt. Sehr auffallend ist auch, dass sich ihr Beruf sehr oft ändert und da, wo sie gearbeitet hat, wurde auch ein Einbruch gemeldet, der auf die Kappe von Mademoiselle Brillant geht. Ich habe also ihre Taktik geknackt!", triumphierte Zip.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", lobte Lara mit liebevoller Stimme. „Aber du weißt ja: Eine Hand wäscht die andere, also lass die Polizei bloß nichts davon erfahren. Ansonsten habe auch ich ein Problem."

„Ich weiß. Außerdem käme ich nie auf die Idee, den Bullen zu helfen!", verteidigte sich Zip, der als ehemaliger Häftling nie positiv reagierte, wenn das Thema Justiz zu Sprache kam.

„So kenne ich mein Lieblings-Dummerchen. Noch eine Frage: Branden meinte, Uma wäre derzeit sehr…sagen wir mal…wütend. Weißt du, woran es liegen könnte?", erkundigte sie sich.

Zip begann vergnügt zu lachen.

„Sagen wir mal, die letzte Nacht war für uns sehr ereignisreich", war Zips fröhlich klingende Erklärung.

„Ich verstehe. Danke für die Neuigkeiten. Ich habe noch zu tun und melde mich dann später. Man hört sich", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Ciau, Lara."

Die Verbindung wurde beendet.

„Und?", fragte Joan, woraufhin Lara ihr den Inhalt des Gesprächs schilderte.

„Wenden wir uns nun dem Rätsel zu", beschloss Lara. „Sandra?", rief sie der Diebin zu, die derweil an der Wand die Goldsteine untersuchte.

„Was ist?", erwiderte diese unfreundlich.

„Es gibt ein Rätsel zu lösen", erklärte sie.

„Erwarten Sie, dass ich helfe? Dank mir sind wir überhaupt hier!", entgegnete sie und wandte sich wieder dem Gold an der Wand zu.

Zunächst wollte Lara ihr wütend Vorwürfe machen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran wie sie versucht hatten, gemeinsam die Münze zu lösen. Ein Blick zu Joan verriet ihr, dass auch ihr der selbe Gedanke gekommen war.

„Also…Sieht ganz so aus als wäre irgendeiner dieser Steine derjenige, den wir suchen", stellte Lara fest.

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass das hier den Nachthimmel darstellen soll? Der Raum heißt schließlich übersetzt _die Halle der Nacht_", schlug Joan vor.

„Ja, das kann sehr gut sein. Mit _lass die Sonne untergehen und den Mond erstrahlen_ ist bestimmt gemeint, dass wir diese Platte dort bewegen müssen. Sie ist golden und stellt wohl die Sonne dar. Die dahinter ist silbern und wäre ein gutes Beispiel für den Mond", sinnierte Lara weiter. Solche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen war mit wachsender Erfahrung immer leichter für sie geworden. „Jetzt kommt aber die interessante Frage: Wie stellen wir das an?"

Ein Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, das nur hin und wieder von Sandras Murmeln unterbrochen wurde.

Schließlich entschieden die beiden die goldene Platte noch einmal zu untersuchen, doch mit bloßer Kraft ließ sie sich nicht fortschieben.

„Wahrscheinlich müssen wir einen Mechanismus aktivieren", schloss Lara und so begannen die beiden den Raum genau zu untersuchen. Doch keiner der Steine war beweglich und nirgendwo fand sich ein Hebel. Letztendlich begann sie die Statuen zu untersuchen. Während Lara den Sockel, auf dem die goldene Frau stand, genau untersuchte, kletterte Joan an der silbernen Skulptur hoch.

„Lara, komm doch mal her", bat sie, als sie sich am linken, ausgestreckten Arm der Statue festhielt, während ihre Beine die Taille umklammerten. Lara folgte ihrem Wunsch und kletterte zu ihr hinauf.

„Was gibt's denn?", wollte Lara wissen, als sie Halt am rechten Arm der Skulptur suchte und wie Joan mit ihren Beinen die Taille der silbernen Frau umschlang.

„Ich finde, das hier sieht den Zeichen auf der Tafel von vorhin sehr ähnlich", merkte Joan an und deutete auf den nackten Rücken der Skulptur. Lara folgte Joans Fingerzeig und sah sich die Inschriften an.

„Ja…das ist tatsächlich die Schrift der Maya", stimmte Lara erfreut zu. Die Grabräuberin musterte die Schrift genau und begann zu übersetzen. „_Was du mir genommen hast, sollst auch du nicht wieder erhalten_", las sie vor.

Joan und Lara tauschten verwirte Blicke aus.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es wenigstens dir etwas sagt", gab Joan zu.

„Sehen wir nach, ob das auch bei der anderen steht", entschied Lara, wonach die beiden die Statue wieder hinabkletterten. Sie gingen gemeinsam zur goldenen Frau, doch nur Lara kletterte hinauf, um festzustellen, dass auch diese Skulptur den selben Spruch auf dem Rücken trug.

„Was kann das nur bedeuten?", murmelte Joan und sah sich die Statuen wie Lara noch einmal genau an.

‚Sie zielen aufeinander…das heißt wohl logischerweise, dass sie nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen sind', fasste Joan im Kopf zusammen.

_Was du mir genommen hast, sollst auch du nicht wieder erhalten._

Sorgfältig suchte Joan die Frauen nach Hinweisen ab, ob ihnen etwas fehlte, doch sie erschienen ihr vollständig. Als sie zwischen den beiden Skulpturen stand und ihr Blick immer wieder von der einen zur anderen schweifte, fiel ihr etwas auf.

„Lara", begann Joan und sogleich schritt Lara herbei, die eben noch den Sockel der goldenen Statue untersucht hatte. „Schau, die silberne Statue trägt zwar auch einen silbernen Bogen, aber keinen silbernen Pfeil", erklärte Joan und deutete auf die gemeinte Frau aus Metall. „Und umgekehrt ist es nicht anders."

Lara folgte dem Blick Joans und stellte das selbe fest.

„Das ist es. So macht das ganze Sinn!", kommentierte Lara und wandte sich Joan zu. „Für die Maya war das Gleichgewicht des Universums sehr wichtig. Dieses Gleichgewicht existiert hier nicht und wir müssen es wieder herstellen, indem wir jedem seinen Pfeil wiedergeben. Das ist vollkommen logisch."

„Gut, dann an die Arbeit", entschied Joan und ging auf die silberne Statue zu. Lara musste sich eingestehen, dass sie erstaunt war wie schnell und behände Joan den künstlichen Körper hinaufkletterte. Lang verharrte sie jedoch nicht, sondern bestieg den Sockel der goldenen Frau und klomm diese empor.

Währenddessen musste Sandra resigniert feststellen, dass sich keiner der goldenen Steine bewegen ließ. Mürrisch schritt sie durch den Raum und murmelte dabei Flüche über die Bauherren dieses Tempels, als sie am verschlossenen Durchgang ankam. Links und rechts stellte sie kleine Fächer fest, in denen Gefäße mit Bildern und Aufschriften ihren Platz fanden. Neugierig, ob sich darin etwas Wertvolles befand, nahm sie eines davon in die Hand und nahm den Deckel mit der anderen fort.

Sie konnte den Inhalt nicht erkennen und drehte sich deshalb um, damit die Sonne mit etwas Licht half. Doch noch immer sah sie darin nur ein dunkles Pulver und darin ein schwarzes Etwas, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Da ihre Augen zunächst nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen konnten, zog sie ihren Geruchssinn zurate.

„Uäh!", stieß sie angewidert hervor und ließ das Gefäß fallen, sodass dieses in viele kleine Scherben zerbrach und das Innere sich auf dem Boden verteilte.

Sowohl Lara als auch Joan hatten es gerade geschafft den Statuen die Pfeile aus den Händen zu manövrieren und waren zum sicheren Boden zurückgekehrt.

„Hat wohl eine Maus gesehen", folgerte Lara scherzhaft und wollte wie Joan dem Ekelsausruf keine weitere Beachtung schenken.

* * *

Ein unkenntlicher, aber lauter Schrei zog sich plötzlich durch die Mauern des Tempels, der die sechs Personen, die sich dort befanden, zusammenzucken ließ und ihnen einen kalten Schauer über die Haut jagte. Dem Schrei folgte eine unheimliche Stille.

* * *

Branden, Frankenstein und Crowe, denen es fast gelungen war die goldene Kugel auf die Druckplatte zu rollen, stoppten abrupt. Alle drei sahen einander beunruhigt an. 

„Das war doch Ihr Magen, oder?", erkundigte sich Branden an Crowe gewandt, obwohl er wusste, dass dies nur ein Wunsch war.

* * *

Joan und Lara traten nebeneinander und sahen beide zu Sandra, die sie zum ersten Mal unsicher erlebten. Die beiden blickten zueinander und Lara erkannte, dass Joan dieser Schrei ebenfalls nicht geheuer war. 

„Was war das?", wollte sie schließlich von Lara wissen.

Die beiden merkten nicht wie hinter ihnen lautlos eine Gestalt auf sie zuschlich, die ihre vermoderten und verfaulten Hände nach den beiden ausstreckte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Lara schließlich. „Aber es war bestimmt nichts Gutes."

Kapitel 27 Ende

Ein böser Cliffhanger. #g#

Wieder ein liebes Dankeschön an alle Review-Schreiber! (Eine Frage der Höflichkeit.) Ich werde versuchen, mich diesmal kurz zu fassen. (Bin ich nicht gnädig? ;-) )

An Keroleina: Ich war sehr überrascht, dass du dich noch an diese Szene erinnerst. Respekt:-) Tja, warum nennen ihn alle Frankenstein? Gute Frage. XD Stimmt schon, er hat in Wahrheit einen anderen Namen. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, aus dieser Frage einen sogenannten running gag zu machen (etwas, das immer wieder vorkommt), aber das habe ich wohl verschlafen. Argh! -.- Ich denke, Crowe und Sandra haben ihn zuvor bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt. Vielleicht haben sie den Spitznamen Frankenstein bei Lara und Branden aufgeschnappt und da sie ihn sehr passend fanden, haben sie sich ihn auch angewöhnt, ebenso Joan. Eine recht holprige Erklärung. ;-) Wie gesagt, es war anders geplant. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich die Idee hoffentlich wieder aufgreifen, wenn ich dran denke. Ob wir seinen richtigen Namen je erfahren werden? ;-)

Außerdem…die Idee, das Crowe und Sandra ein Paar werden…hatte ich auch. #g# Es wird hier wohl leider keinen Platz mehr finden, aber wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt? ;-)

Wie versprochen war dieses Kapitel nun kürzer. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gemundet und ihr seid gespannt wie es weitergeht. ;-)

Hochachtungsvoll

Cora


	28. Flucht vor den Untoten

_Während das männliche Team (Branden, Frankenstein und Crowe) auf der Suche nach dem _reyo del sol primero _sind, versucht das weibliche Team den _lucero primero _zu finden. Beide Artefakte sollen die Form von goldenen Steinen haben. Die Teams meistern einige Aufgaben, bis sie in die Räume gelangen, in denen sich das Artefakt, das sie suchen, befinden soll. Alle widmen sich der Lösung eines Rätsels, bis auf Sandra, die ein Gefäß begutachtet, dies jedoch fallen lässt. Daraufhin zieht sich ein unheimlicher Schrei durch den Tempel und keiner weiß, was ihnen nun blüht…_

Kapitel 28 – Flucht vor den Untoten

Guatemala, el templo al raso, 14:45 Uhr

Als Lara und Joan plötzlich spürten wie sie am Nacken gepackt wurden, drehten sich beide instinktiv um und rammten die Pfeile in ihren Händen dem Angreifer in den Körper. Dem Feind schien dies nicht zu kümmern und erst jetzt sahen sie den Gegner, dem sie unwillkürlich nah waren, wirklich an.

Nur ein Auge saß noch in der entsprechenden Höhle; die andere war leer. Haut hatte die Kreatur keine mehr. Das Fleisch, das noch am Körper des Feindes haftete, hatte eine dunkelrote bis schwarze Färbung und wirkte dadurch verfault. Wo sich kein Fleisch befand, sah man die dunklen Knochen und vermoderten Innereien der Kreatur. Die unvollständige Schädeldecke zeigte das verkommene Gehirn des Wesens, von dem einige Maden speisten.

Beim Anblick des abgenagten Wangenfleisches, wodurch man die verfaulten Zähne erkannte, erinnerte Lara sich daran wir ihr Zahnarzt sie bei ihrer letzten Untersuchung daran erinnert hatte, Zahnseide zu verwenden. Wie viele Patienten hatte sie ihm zugestimmt, aber es nicht durchgeführt. Die Zähne dieser Kreatur zeigten sich jedoch als abschreckendes Beispiel.

‚Zahnseide. Ich kaufe sofort Zahnseide, sobald wir wieder in der Zivilisation sind', versprach Lara innerlich.

Nicht nur der Anblick ließ sie diese Entscheidung treffen. Der Gestank, den das Wesen ausströmte und sie an verfaulte Eier erinnerte, bestärkte sie in ihrem Entschluss, obwohl sie wusste, dass dieser Geruch nicht nur von den Zähnen zeugte.

Lara blickte zur Seite und erkannte wie geschockt Joan von dem Anblick war und das Wesen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und flach atmend anstarrte.

‚Kein Wunder. Ginge mir an ihrer Stelle nicht anders', kommentierte Lara im Kopf, hob ihr rechtes Bein, um die Kreatur mit der flachen Schuhsole wegzutreten. Das Wesen wurde mit den Pfeilen im Körper und einem verzerrten Schrei zurückgeschleudert; dabei jedoch wurde es von seinen Armen getrennt.

Angewidert riss Lara das Körperteil von sich und schleuderte es fort.

‚Ein Traum. Ein böser Traum', dachte Joan, die noch immer glaubte ihr Gegenüber wäre nicht real. Sie sah wie der Körper armlos dalag und identifizierte das etwas, das sich noch immer an ihrem Nacken festhielt als Arm, doch glauben konnte sie es nicht. Schließlich spürte sie wie dieses etwas von ihr entfernt wurde und wie zwei Hände, die Lara gehörten, sie zu ihr drehten.

„Staunen kannst du später! Wir müssen jetzt hier raus!", schärfte sie Joan ein, nahm sie an die Hand und wandte sich dem Durchgang zu, durch den sie gekommen waren, doch dieser war nun verschlossen.

Zu allem Überfluss war die Kreatur, der Lara die Arme abgetrennt hatte, nicht die einzige ihrer Art. Aus dem Schatten traten auf einmal viele dieser Wesen.

„Wo kommen die her?", fragte Joan mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung! Ist doch egal, aber es müssen die Mumien sein, vor denen Alister uns gewarnt hat!", folgerte Lara und drehte sich um. Sandra stand noch immer dort, wo sie das Gefäß hatte fallen lassen. Zwei Mumien traten auf sie zu, doch Sandra war ebenfalls starr vor Angst. Was sie sah, ließ sich keineswegs mit ihrer bisherigen Weltanschauung vereinbaren.

Um ihrer Gefährtin zu helfen, zog Lara ihre Waffen und schoss auf die Kreaturen, die durch die Schüsse ihre Beine verloren und sich danach unbeholfen mit ihren Händen voranzogen.

Sandra erkannte ihre Chance und flüchtete vor den Gegnern zu ihren Kameraden.

„Was sollen wir tun?", wollte Sandra panisch wissen.

„Zunächst einmal Ruhe bewahren", begann Lara.

„Ruhe bewahren?! Haben Sie noch alle Pixel auf der Festplatte?! Das sind lebende Tote!", entgegnete Sandra entsetzt.

„Nein, wirklich?! Sie sind aber klug!", feuerte Lara zurück. „Wir müssen diese Wesen irgendwie besiegen. Also, tut euer Bestes!", forderte Lara, richtete ihre Waffe auf eine der Mumien und entsicherte selbe.

* * *

Branden schoss. 

Die Mumie, die ihm gegenüber stand, verlor ihren Kopf, der auf dem Boden landete, woraufhin der Rest des Körpers sich auf den Boden kniete, um sein fehlendes Körperteil zu finden.

Auch Frankenstein und Crowe wehrten sich gegen die Kreaturen, die auf einmal aufgetaucht waren. Branden wusste nicht, weshalb dies geschehen war und er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Doch wusste er, dass die Munition in seiner Waffe und die seiner Kameraden nicht unerschöpflich war.

Ihr vorheriger Eingang war geschlossen und so suchte er aufgeregt nach einem anderen Weg den Raum zu verlassen, wobei ihm Frankenstein ins Auge fiel, der zwar mit zitternden Händen, aber dennoch mit Effektivität kämpfte. Spontan hatte Branden ihm einen Revolver zugeworfen, den er zur Sicherheit mitgenommen hatte.

Crowe kämpfte in seiner gewohnt groben Art, fügte den Gegnern dabei jedoch gleichzeitig großen Schaden zu.

‚Immerhin hat es etwas Gutes', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

In seiner Überlegung wurde er jedoch von einer Mumie von hinten gerammt und auf den Boden gerissen. Schnell richtete er sich auf seine Knie auf und ließ sich danach mit voller Wucht auf den Rücken fallen. Der Griff der Mumie löste sich und als Branden aufstand, sah er die Reste des Wesens.

„Mahlzeit", murmelte er und drehte sich wieder um, wobei ihm sofort etwas ins Auge fiel.

* * *

„Eine Falltür!", rief Lara und deutete auf ein kleines Loch in einer der schattigen Ecken des Raumes, wo die Luke schwer zu erkennen war. 

Sandra und Joan, die sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Mumien wehrten, sahen kurz in die Richtung. Ob diese schon vor dem Auftritt der Wesen geöffnet gewesen war, kümmerte nun keine der dreien.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte Sandra und teilte eine weitere Kreatur mit einem Tritt am Rumpf.

Wie auch bei Joan hatte ihr Überlebensinstinkt entschieden sich zu verteidigen, obwohl sich dies als schwierig erwies, da sich die Mumien zwar in Teile reißen ließen, danach jedoch weiterlebten und sich wieder zusammenfügen konnten. In solchen Momenten verfluchte Lara die Magie alter Völker.

Die Grabräuberin hechtete zur Falltür und sah hinein, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Dort unten herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir werden einfach springen müssen", rief Lara zurück.

„Wir wissen nicht wie tief es ist!", argumentierte Joan, die ein weiteres verrottetes Wesen mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden stürzen ließ. „Dabei könnten wir draufgehen!"

Lara wurde klar, weshalb Grabräuber in der Regel Einzelgänger waren. In solchen Situationen konnte und wollte sie nicht argumentieren oder streiten. Grabräuber mussten ihr Gefühl entscheiden lassen, das schnell zeigte, wer ein guter Grabräuber war und wer nicht.

„Entweder wir lassen uns von denen hier umbringen oder wir wählen die Überraschung, wobei zumindest eine geringe Chance besteht, dass wir überleben!", erwiderte Lara angespannt.

Auch Joan wurde klar, dass sie keine Zeit hatten zu diskutieren. Obwohl es ihr in diesem Fall schwer fiel, musste sie Lara vertrauen.

‚Sie ist diejenige mit der Erfahrung!', versetzte sich Joan selbst und schnellte zu Lara, ebenso wie Sandra. Die Mumien waren nur einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und bewegten sich auf die drei zu.

„Bereit?", fragte Lara die beiden, als sie vor der Luke standen, durch die sie nur knapp gemeinsam passen würden. Joan und Sandra nickten angespannt. „Gut! Los!", beschloss Lara, packte Joan an der Hand und sprang mit ihr in die unbekannte Tiefe, wobei die beiden wie Sandra einen langgezogenen Schrei ausstießen.

* * *

Etwa fünf Meter tief waren die drei gefallen, als ein harter Boden einen schmerzhaften Aufprall verursachte. Frankenstein und Branden brachten geplagte Laute hervor, während Crowe wieder fluchen musste. 

„Mein Hintern ist viel zu knackig, als dass er bei solchen Aktionen beschädigt wird…", murmelte Branden und wusste, dass Uma nun über diese Bemerkung gelacht hätte, wäre sie nun mit ihm verbunden.

„Was?", hinterfragte Crowe ungläubig.

„Nicht so wichtig…", antwortete Branden.

Dort, wo sie sich nun befanden, war es stockfinster. Der Lichtstrahl, der von oben herabschien war so schwach, dass Branden nur seine eigenen Hände erkennen konnte. Um dem entgegenzuwirken, hob er den Arm und nahm aus seinem Rucksack die Maglite, die ihnen schon zuvor Licht gespendet hatte.

„Hat man wirklich absichtlich diesen Fluchtweg eingebaut?", erkundigte sich Frankenstein und rieb an der Beule an seinem Kopf, die er sich beim Sturz zugezogen hatte.

Branden schaltete die Taschenlampe an und erkannte nun den Rest des Raumes.

„Sieht nicht so aus", gab Branden zurück, als er ihre Umgebung musterte. Um sie herum befanden sich spitze Stacheln aus Stein, die den Boden des Raums ausfüllten. Stellenweise waren diese jedoch zerstört, sowie auf der kleinen ‚Lichtung', auf der sie gelandet waren. Der Rest des Hauses war kahl und die Steinwände waren nicht verziert. „Fortuna sei dank."

Schon oft hatte Branden vermutete, dass die Göttin des Glücks und Schicksals aus der römischen Mythologie Gefallen an ihm gefunden habe.

„So ist er halt, mein Branden. Verdreht selbst Göttinnen den Kopf", pflegte Uma in solchen Momenten zu sagen, wodurch Branden klar wurde, dass er nun lieber (zumindest funktechnisch) in Umas Gesellschaft wäre als in der von Crowe und Frankenstein.

„Zum Glück sind wir nun vor diesen ekelhaften Biestern in Sicherheit", bemerkte Crowe, doch er irrte sich.

* * *

KLATSCH. 

Etwas war auf dem Boden des kleinen Raumes mit den Resten von Stacheln, in dem die drei nun saßen, aufgekommen. Dieses etwas sah in dem Licht der Taschenlampe, die Joan angeschaltet hatte, aus wie die Reste einer der Mumien, die sich ebenfalls durch das Loch gestürzt hatten. Teile des ‚Matschhaufens' zuckten noch und wirkten dadurch für die drei abstoßend.

„Wir müssen hier raus, ehe wir einen ganzen Berg von Resten dieser Dinger haben", entschied Sandra und stand als erste auf. Sie sah sich um und erkannte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ein Loch in der Wand, das die Zeit anscheinend hatte entstehen lassen. „Sehen wir nach, was da ist!"

* * *

Nachdem sie durch das Loch gestiegen waren, fanden sie sich in einem Schacht wieder, der steil nach oben reichte. An der Wand waren Ritzen eingekerbt, die ein Hochklettern ermöglichten. 

„Mir nach!", beschloss Branden und begann zu klettern.

„Aber ich bin nicht schwindelfrei!", entgegnete Frankenstein, der sich beim Anblick der Höhe des Schachtes vor dem Kommenden scheute.

„Dann bleiben Sie am Besten hier und warten auf David Hasselhof!", antwortete Branden und kletterte weiter nach oben. Crowe folgte ihm und beim Anblick des Mumienhaufens, der immer größer wurde, überwandt Frankenstein seine Angst und tat es seinen Kameraden gleich.

Als er die Decke erreichte, keimte in Branden eine Erleichterung auf. Er klopfte gegen die Decke und stellte fest, dass sie hohl war. Mit Kraft drückte er dagegen und schaffte es schließlich die Platte fortzuschieben, sodass er auf ebenen Boden klettern konnte. Seine Erleichterung wurde beim Anblick des Ganges, in dem er sich nun befand, jedoch getrübt.

* * *

„Hier muss ein Nest sein!", behauptete Sandra, als sie und auch ihre Gefährtinnen sahen, dass auch in diesem Gang Mumien lauerten, die es darauf abgesehen hatten die menschlichen Wesen in ihrem Tempel zu töten. 

„Ich fürchte, es gibt nur einen Weg, hier durchzukommen", mischte sich Lara ein und zog von Neuem ihre Waffen. „Geben wir ihnen Saures."

* * *

Schießen, treten, würgen, schlagen, beißen, kratzen, ringen, Körperteile abreißen. 

Im Kampf zwischen Mumien und Menschen wurde kein Weg jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen ausgelassen. Beide Seiten mussten viel einstecken, teilten aber mindestens genau so viel aus.

„Wer will noch mal; Wer hat noch nicht?", fragte Frankenstein kämpferisch mit erhobenen Fäusten.

Nachdem ihm die Munition ausgegangen war, sah er sich gezwungen die Mumien anderweitig zu bekämpfen, wobei er auf seine Fäuste zurückgriff. Branden und Crowe hatten zugeben müssen, dass sie gestaunt hatten wie Frankenstein zu Höchstleistungen aufgelaufen war. Mit seiner Hilfe hatten sie nun genug Mumien in ihre Eintelteile zerlegt, um durch den Gang zu laufen, in der Hoffnung einen Ausweg zu finden.

„Da ist eine Lücke!", rief Frankenstein, als ein Loch im Boden in Sichtweite kam.

„Rüberspringen", erwiderte Branden knapp und Frankenstein mochte nicht wiedersprechen. Er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als seinem Kameraden zu vertrauen.

Am kleinen Abgrund angekommen, fasste Frankenstein schließlich allen Mut zusammen, der durch den Angriff er Mumien ohnehin schon überstrapaziert war, schloss die Augen, als er am Rande der Kluft war und sprang.

Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass er nur wenig später wieder auf ebenem Boden stand und ihn seine Beine immer weiter trugen.

„Luft anhalten!", befahl Crowe und ehe Frankenstein nachfragen konnte, fand er sich in kaltem Wasser wieder. Durch den Kälteschock hatte er die Augen geschlossen und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er alles verschwommen. Er wollte wieder auftauchen, doch er erkannte die schleierhaften Silhouetten seiner Kameraden, die nach unten schwammen und beschloss ihnen zu folgen.

Fast am Grund des Tümpels angelangt, fand sich ein Schacht, den die drei passierten. Nach einigen Metern führte auch dieser wieder nach oben. Doch die Erleichterung und die Freude wieder Luft in den Lungen zu spüren, wurde abermals zunichte gemacht.

* * *

Die verfaulten Hände zweier Mumien schlossen sich um die Träger von Laras Rucksack und zogen sie aus dem Wasser auf den kalten Steinboden. Auf dem Rücken liegend beobachtete sie wie sich die Hände der beiden Kreaturen zu ihrer Linken und Rechten um ihren Hals schlossen. 

Lara hob ihr Bein, sodass sie aus ihrem Stiefel ein Messer ziehen konnte, dessen Klinge sie sogleich ausfahren ließ und damit die Arme der verfaulten Wesen abtrennte. Kraftvoll trat sie beide Mumien fort, riss die vier Arme von ihrem Hals und warf sie angeekelt fort.

Schnell richtete sie sich auf und sah wie sich auch Joan und Sandra von den Feinden befreiten. Kurz sah Lara sich um. In diesem Gang zählte sie ‚nur' acht Mumien. Der weitere Korridor schien frei.

„Kommt! Wir müssen schnell weiter!", trieb Lara die beiden an und sogleich entledigten auch sie sich ihrer Gegner und machten sie durch das Abtrennen von Körperteilen vorrübergehend unschädlich.

Gemeinsam rannten sie weiter und ließen die Gegner dabei hinter sich. Nach dem Gang folgten viele Treppen nach oben. Die drei spürten wie ihre Beine nach jeder Stufe schwerer schienen und wie sich langsam Zeichen der Erschöpfung zeigten. Dennoch stand für sie das Überleben im Vordergrund, weshalb ihre Instinkte jene Anzeichen in den Hintergrund stellten.

Oben angekommen, lauerte im folgenden Gang eine einzige Mumie, an der sie vorbeiliefen. Mittlerweile stellte sich eine einzige dieser Kreaturen nicht mehr als Bedrohung dar.

Weit reichte jener Korridor jedoch nicht.

„Sackgasse! Verdammt!", fluchte Sandra, als sie eine Mauer erkannte.

Außer Atem kamen sie zum Stehen.

„Da oben!", wies Joan und zeigte in jene Richtung.

In drei Metern Höhe befand sich ein runder Balken aus Holz.

„Gut. Kommt!", entschied Lara und bildete mit ihren Handinnenflächen eine kleine Ebene.

Joan stützte einen Fuß auf diese, stieß sich ab und ließ sich von Lara nach oben hieven, um dort an den Holzbalken zu greifen. Als auch ihre Füße Halt an dem Gebilde fanden, kletterte sie weiter hinauf.

Unter sich erkannte Joan Sandra, die ebenfalls durch Laras Räuberleiter nach oben gelangt war.

„Ich komme gleich nach!", versprach Lara und rannte kurz zurück. Die Mumie hatte mittlerweile eine kurze Distanz hinter sich gelassen und schlurfte nur mit kurzen Schritten voran. Sie versuchte Lara anzugreifen, doch die Grabräuberin positionierte sich hinter dem Wesen und begann es zu schieben.

„Schneller; wir haben keine Zeit!", trieb Lara die verwirrte Kreatur an, das von ihr bis zur Sackgasse bewegt wurde. Dort angekommen stellte Lara sich vor die Mumie. „Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht und wenn doch, werde ich das ignorieren", erklärte Lara knapp und setzte ihren Fuß auf den sichtbaren Hüftknochen der Mumie.

Schnell stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und platzierte ihren anderen Fuß auf der Schulter des Wesens. Nach einem Sprung hing auch Lara am Holzbalken.

„Ihr seid also doch zu etwas gut!", rief sie zum Abschied herunter. Die Mumie sah der Abenteurerin mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Augen verwirrt nach.

Noch nie war sie so zweckentfremdet worden.

* * *

Teilweise etwas unbeholfen, aber dennoch heil, landeten die drei nach einem Absprung sicher auf ebenem Boden. Zeit zum Verschnaufen hatten sie jedoch keine, denn das Gefühl gejagt zu werden, war noch immer präsent. 

„Kommt! Wir müssen hier raus!", beschloss Branden und stand auf. Crowe und Frankenstein taten es ihm gleich und schon rannten sie weiter.

Nach einigen Metern erkannten sie eine Weggabelung, doch zu entscheiden, welche Richtung sie nehmen sollten, war nicht schwer. Sie wählten den Weg, auf dem ihnen keine Mumien entgegenkamen, die sie wieder zu verfolgen begannen.

* * *

Lara, Joan und Sandra rannten so schnell sie konnten. Ihr einziger Gedanke an einen Ausweg trieb sie ungemein an und setzte sich über die Erschöpfung hinweg.

* * *

‚Diese Inschrift…!', ging es Lara und Branden durch den Kopf, als sie ein aufwändiges Relief passierten. Es kam beiden bekannt vor. ‚Kann das sein…?'

Keiner der sechs bemerkte die Schritte des anderen Teams und so überraschte es alle, als sich ihre Wage auf einmal zu einem verschmolzen und sie sich gegenüberstanden.

„Was…?", stießen alle hervor, doch die unkenntlichen Schreie der nahenden Mumien ließen sie stocken und weiterlaufen.

Allen kamen die nun folgenden Gänge bekannt vor und ein Lächeln zog sich durch die Gruppe, als sie den Ausgang erkannten. Ein letzter Sprint und schließlich spürten sie wie das warme Sinnenlicht wieder vollkommen über sie schien.

Mit letzter Kraft liefen sie die Treppen hinab und sprangen schließlich auf die warme Erde, wobei sie teilweise aufeinander landeten.

„Aua, mein Bein!"

„Mein Arm!"

„Meine Milz!"

Doch ein Ende war nicht abzusehen.

Sie hörten die Schritte der Untoten hinter sich. Lara und Branden standen auf, sahen den Mumien entgegen und luden ihre Waffen von Neuem, doch zum Schuss kam es nicht.

Die Mumien schritten nicht über die letzte Treppenstufe.

Beide waren verwirrt und warfen sich entsprechende Blicke zu.

„Weg, weg!", befahl Branden knapp, woraufhin auch Sandra, Crowe, Frankenstein und Joan aufstanden und einige Schritte zurück taten.

Mittlerweile reihten sich die Kreaturen auf den Treppenstufen, gingen jedoch nicht weiter. Erst als Lara und Branden ihre Waffe senkten, drehten sie sich nach einem kurzen Starren um und gingen in den Tempel zurück.

Noch einige Minuten lang sahen sie zum Eingang hinauf und waren froh, dass sie Mumien ihr Terrain nicht verließen.. Erst nach besagten Minuten, kehrten sie zu ihrem Lager zurück. Dort ruhten sie sich aus und begannen bei vielen Gläsern Wasser langsam den Schock zu verarbeiten.

Kapitel 28 Ende

So, diesmal keine Fragen, die zu beantworten sind. Aber ich habe eine Frage an euch: Wie findet ihr die kleine Einleitung, die ich seit einiger Zeit an den Anfang schreibe? Ich hoffe, sie frischen euer Gedächtnis auf, bei den langen Pausen, die ich hier meist fordere…

Wieder einmal Danke an alle, die reviewt haben. :-)

Und an alle, die nicht reviewt haben: Wo seid ihr? O.o

Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen. Am Samstag fahre ich für eine Woche (leider) auf Klassenfahrt, also werdet ihr bis dahin nichts von mir lesen.

Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit!

Cora


	29. Gespräche unter uns

_Während der Suche der beiden Teams im Tempel, weckt Sandra durch ein Versehen Kreaturen, die den Tempel seit Jahrhunderten bewachen. Diese wollen die Eindringlinge töten, also bleibt den Gruppen mangels Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten nur die Flucht aus der Ruine. Die Aufgaben der Teilnehmer ist jedoch noch nicht erfüllt und so ist eine Rückkehr in den Tempel von Nöten._

Kapitel 29 – Gespräche unter uns

Guatemala, vor dem el templo al raso, 20:19 Uhr

Das Lagerfeuer knisterte leise und verlieh der Umgebung ein gemütliches Licht. Die sechs hockten vor der Flamme und hatten eben noch ihr Essen darauf zubereitet und es daneben sitzend verzehrt.

Eine kühle Brise durchfuhr die Umgebung, ließ Blätter rascheln, das Feuer einen unsicheren Tanz vollführen und eine leichte Gänsehaut entstehen. Joan rieb sich die Hände und hielt diese anschließend näher an das warme Feuer.

„…also haben wir das ganze Dilemma der Tollpatschigkeit von Mademoiselle zu verdanken?", hinterfragte Crowe.

Da es ein Problem war, das beide Teams betraf, hatten sie beschlossen noch einmal gemeinsam alle Fakten zu ordnen und dann gemeinsam nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Keiner hatte Lust im Angesicht der Tatsachen große Geheimnisse vorzutäuschen. Da sie dabei keine Informationen austauschten, die für das Weiterkommen von Wichtigkeit waren, sahen sie kein Bruch der Regeln darin.

„Das kann man so sagen, ja", stimmte Lara zu und wärmte ihre Hände ebenfalls an die Flamme.

Sandra rollte genervt die Augen und ärgerte sich innerlich darüber, dass sie die Fakten nicht so verdrehen konnte, dass jemand anderem die Schuld zukam.

„Jetzt zur wichtigsten Frage", begann Crowe, „Was waren das für Monster?"

„Wesen, die Jahrhunderte überdauert haben, um diesen Tempel vor Eindringlingen zu schützen: Mumien", erklärte Lara.

„Ich dachte, die gibt's nur in Ägypten", mischte sich Sandra ein.

„Als Mumien bezeichnet man generell Leichen, die zur Konservierung behandelt wurden. Sie müssen nicht zwangsläufig ägyptisch mumifiziert worden sein", erläuterte Branden. „Allem Anschein nach wurde ihr Zorn dadurch erweckt, dass etwas zerstört wurde und sind dadurch wieder erwacht. Sie sehen ihr Heiligtum als bedroht an und wollen es schützen."

„Jedenfalls war es sehr nobel von den Bauherren uns eine Fluchtmöglichkeit einzuräumen", bemerkte Frankenstein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie so nobel waren", verneinte Branden. „Eigentlich sollten uns die Stacheln aufspießen, als wir in die Grube gesprungen sind. Dass wir nicht durchbohrt wurden und dass es einen Durchgang gab, der weiterführte, haben wir der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass die Ruine so alt ist."

„Aber wie sollen wir jetzt die Aufgaben erfüllen, die uns aufgetragen wurden?", wollte Joan, die zwischen Lara und Branden saß, wissen.

„Dürfen wir das überhaupt gemeinsam klären?", entgegnete Frankenstein und erinnerte damit an die Regel, dass es verboten war, mit jemandem aus dem anderen Team über die Aufträge zu sprechen.

„Es betrifft schließlich uns alle", entgegnete Lara. „Also…bei allem Respekt vor den alten Maya…ich sehe da nur eine Lösung: Waffengewalt."

Lara hatte überraschte Reaktionen erwartet.

„So etwas aus Ihrem Munde? Ich dachte, für Sie wären diese Wesen wertvoll", antwortete Sandra.

„Etwas, das mich umbringen will, ist für mich selten wertvoll", gab Lara zurück. Joan warf Branden einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie erkannte in seinem Gesichtsausdruck Zustimmung.

„Das wäre am Effektivsten und am Schnellsten", befürwortete Branden. „Wir haben keine Zeit über eine andere Methode nachzudenken."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir mal einer Meinung sein könnten", kam es von Crowe.

„Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt…", murmelte Frankenstein. Nachdem er den Schock verarbeitet hatte, war zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen Interesse für die fremden Kreaturen aufgekeimt. Es hatte ihn selbst überrascht, doch hatte er schließlich eingesehen, dass sein Interesse an außergewöhnlichen Lebensformen gesiegt hatte.

„Schön, dann sind wir uns ja einig", entschied Lara. „Haben Sie Waffen dabei?", fragte sie an Sandra, Frankenstein und Crowe gewandt.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Sandra.

„Gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Morgen pusten wir den Mumien das Hirn weg…oder zumindest das, was davon übrig ist. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", verabschiedete sich Branden, stand auf und steuerte sein Zelt an.

„Genau wie wir", erweiterte Lara und sah zu Joan, woraufhin auch sie sich von den anderen entfernten.

„Was haben wir zu tun?", erkundigte sich Joan, als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren.

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen."

Im Zelt angekommen, entfernte Lara das Gummiband, das ihren Flechtezopf zusammenhielt und öffnete diesen. Sie schloss den Koffer unter ihrem Bett auf und nahm eine Bürste aus dem Durcheinander darin hervor. Nach grobem Durchkämmen festigte sie einen einfachen Zopf.

Joan kramte ebenfalls in ihrem Koffer und griff nach einer dunkelblauen Vlies-Jacke.

„Weißt du…mittlerweile glaube ich schon an diese…Mumien", erzählte Joan, die beim Aussprechen des Wortes ‚Mumie' nun jedes Mal ein leibhaftes Beispiel vor Augen hatte, was sich für sie neu und merkwürdig anfühlte. Es war für sie nicht länger ein fiktives Wesen. „Das kann die Weltschauung wirklich verändern. Besonders, was Realismus angeht."

„Merk dir eins, Joan: Der Realismus zeigt lediglich ein anthropologisches Idealbild subjektiver Autonomie", antwortete Lara schlicht.

„Ich werde es mir merken", versprach Joan. Lächelnd ließ sich Lara auf ihr Klappbett nieder und Joan setzte sich neben sie. „Aber irgendwie ist es schon komisch…"

„Was meinst du?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Ich meine…vor ein paar Wochen…da war ich noch in New York, habe ein völlig normales Leben geführt…und heute mache ich mir Gedanken um Mumien", versuchte Joan zu erklären. „Schon verrückt…so etwas…das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen…und jetzt ist es da."

„Und ist das schlimm?", erkundigte sich Lara und stützte ihre Hände auf das Bett.

Joan dachte etwas länger nach, ehe sie antwortete.

„Nein…", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Eher im Gegenteil. Natürlich war es schlimm, als diese…Mumien…auf einmal vor uns standen. Auch während der Flucht hatte ich ehrlich gesagt Angst."

Sie sah zu Lara und wartete anscheinend auf einen Kommentar.

„Hast du denn erwartet, dass dem nicht so sein würde? Ich bin solchen Kreaturen zwar schon öfters begegnet, aber ich erschrecke mich jedes Mal wieder", gestand die Grabräuberin.

„Wirklich?", hinterfragte Joan leicht ungläubig.

„Ja…das gehört zum Grabräuber-Dasein dazu."

„Du machst das alles aber nicht wegen dieser Schockmomente, oder?", wollte Joan wissen.

„Hast du Vermutungen?", konterte Lara.

„Na ja…", fing Joan an. „Als wir wieder da raus waren…" Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. „Liegt es daran?"

Lara nickte.

„Das Gefühl überlebt zu haben", fasste sie zusammen.

„Gemeinsam mit dem Gefühl, wenn man solche Räume sieht wie den mit den Statuen", ergänzte Joan.

„Ja, das ist wirklich wunderbar. Es ist erstaunlich, was Menschen verschiedener Kulturen für überwältigende Dinge konstruiert haben. Man sieht als Grabräuber so viele wundervolle Dinge…und diese Dinge, die…so unbeschreiblich schön sind…diese Dinge sind all die Gefahren und die Angst wert", führte Lara gedankenverloren weiter.

Wieder bei sich, sah sie zu Joan. Selten versuchte Lara die Gründe, weshalb sie eine Grabräuberin war, in Worte zu fassen. Selten waren Menschen an einer Erklärung interessiert und wenn doch, dann konnten sie es meist nicht begreifen.

Doch Lara erkannte, dass Joan es verstand.

Beide wussten es und sie benötigten keine Worte, um dies deutlich zu machen.

„Was tun mir jetzt?", erkundigte sich Joan. „Zum Schlafen ist es zu früh."

Kurz überlegte Lara, bis ihr etwas einfiel.

„Ich wüsste etwas. Komm", befahl Lara, stand auf und zog Joan mit sich aus dem Zelt. Im Vorbeigehen griff sie nach einer ihrer Waffen, in der sich ein volles Magazin befand, denn Lara lud ihre 9mm nach jedem Abenteuer sofort wieder auf.

Sie gingen zum Lagerfeuer, wo nun keiner mehr saß. Lara sammelte die leeren Konserven auf, aus denen sie ihr Essen genommen hatten. Diese platzierte sie auf einem Haufen von Steinblöcken, die einst zum Tempel gehört hatten, doch aus unbekannten Gründen nun nur wenige Meter davon entfernt lagen.

„Was wird das?", fragte Joan ratlos.

„Ich bringe dir jetzt Schießen bei", erklärte Lara und stellte sich zu Joan, nachdem sie die Dosen auf der Ebene angeordnet hatte. „Versuch es", forderte Lara Joan auf und reichte ihr die Waffe. Etwas unsicher nahm Joan diese mit der rechten Hand an. Das Schusseisen war schwerer als sie vermutet hatte.

‚Sieht bei Lara so leicht aus', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie richtete die Waffe auf die Dose, entsicherte die Pistole und drückte ab. Der Schuss war unerwartet laut und nicht nur Joan erschrak. Sie hörte wie einige Vögel durch den Schock reflexartig die Baumkronen verließen. Der Rückstoß war größer als sie gedacht hatte und so verfehlte die Kugel ihr Ziel. Nur knapp streifte sie den Rand der Dose.

„Das war erbärmlich, oder?", fragte Joan zweifelnd.

„Ist das erste Mal, dass du schießt, stimmt's?" Joan nickte. „Immerhin hast du die Dose berührt. Die meisten schaffen beim ersten Mal nicht mal das", ermutigte Lara.

„Ach ja? Ich habe Waffen bisher nur im Fernsehen und bei dir oder Branden gesehen. Bestimmt mache ich alles falsch", vermutete Joan sarkastisch.

„Quatsch! Ich zeig's dir", entschied Lara. „Am Besten hältst du sie für den Anfang mit beiden Händen." Lara stellte sich hinter Joan und umfasste ihre Hände, die das Schusseisen hielten. „Du musst sie fest halten. Du hast ja gemerkt wie sehr der Rückstoß abfedert. Also schön fest halten und zielen…" Joan visierte die selbe Diese noch einmal an. „Warte", unterbrach Lara und schob ihre Arme weiter nach oben. „Am Besten, du hältst es in etwa auf Augenhöhe. Dann ist die Trefferquote höher. Wenn dein Ziel tiefer liegt, beugst du dich mit dem Oberkörper vor."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lara den Umgang mit Waffen lehrte, doch diesmal fühlte Lara ähnlich als würde sie vertraulich ihrer kleinen Schwester Nachhilfe geben. Lara fragte sich, ob diese Gefühl von Joans wohligem Duft und ihrem weichen Haar ausging, gegen das sie ihre Wange lehnte.

Unbewusst richtete Lara die Waffe mit aus und so war es nicht überraschend, dass der folgende Schuss die leere Konserve durchbohrte und sie fortschleuderte.

„Getroffen", stellte Lara fest und ließ Joan los.

„Dank deiner Hilfe", fügte Joan hinzu und ließ die Waffe sinken.

„Dann probier es selbst", forderte Lara sie freundlich auf.

Joan folgte der Aufforderung und hob die Waffe wieder. Diesmal hielt sie die Waffe sehr fest, da sie wusste, dass sie den letzten, relativ sanften Schuss Laras zusätzlichem Griff zu verdanken hatte. Joan schoss und traf die Dose knapp. Von zwei weiteren Schüssen traf nur einer sein Ziel.

„Übung macht den Meister. Probier es weiter", machte Lara ihr Mut, als sie die zu Boden gefallenen Behälter wieder auf die Anhöhe stellte.

Fast eine Stunde lang fuhren sie mit dem Training fort, wonach Joan drei Magazine geleert und die leeren Dosen sehr durchlöchert hatte.

„Wenn wir so weiter machen, haben wir für morgen keine Munition", sah Joan es schließlich voraus.

„Ich habe noch _sehr_ viel dabei, glaub mir", versicherte Lara.

„Wir das im Laufe deiner Abenteuer nicht kostspielig?", erkundigte sich Joan.

„Na ja, mittlerweile bekomme ich sogar Massenrabatt bei meinem Lieblings-Händler", erzählte Lara. „Ich glaube allerdings, dass du morgen eine andere Waffe nehmen soll-"

Ein Vibrieren in Laras Hosentasche gefolgt von Mozarts gedämpfter kleiner Nachtmusik zeigte, dass Lara einen Anruf erhielt. Sie nahm ihr Handy hervor und erkannte aus dem Display den Anrufer.

„Dazu später mehr. Entschuldige", bat Lara und klappte ihr Mobiltelefon auf. „Hallo?"

„Lara, ich bin es. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Silas' Stimme.

„Gut und dir?", entgegnete Lara und winkte Joan nach, als die sich der Waffe in der Hand zurück zum Zelt begab.

„Ebenso", antwortete er. „Ist bei euch alles gut verlaufen?"

„Also…", begann Lara und erzählte daraufhin, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Währenddessen sammelte sie die mit Löchern verzierten Konserven wieder auf und begab sich zusammen mit diesen zum Jeep, mit dem sie zum Tempel gelangt waren. Auch von Joans Schießübungen erzählte sie. „Es wird immer besser. Ich dachte mir, sie sollte für morgen gut vorbereitet sein."

„Eine gute Idee. Pass auf, dass sie dir nicht die Münze, die dir zusteht, vor der Nase wegschnappt. Klingt als würde sie schnell lernen", kommentierte Silas.

„Das tut sie. Keine Sorge, ich werde mit meinen Platz in der nächsten Runde nicht nehmen lassen", versprach Lara. „Von wo aus rufst du an?"

„Montreal."

„Und wie ist es im schönen Kanada?"

„Sehr…verschneit. Das genaue Gegenteil von Guatemala", berichtete Silas.

„Schnee kann doch auch schön sein. Denk an Silvester", merkte Lara an und erinnerte sich daran wie sie auf ganz spezielle Wiese zu zweit im Schnee ins neue Jahr gestartet waren.

Silas lachte.

„Ja, das war wirklich…erfrischend. Aber allein bleibt nur noch eine Erinnerung an solche Momente", gab Silas zurück.

„Stimmt wohl… Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, können wir ja wieder gemeinsam Schnee genießen."

„Ich freu mich drauf. Viel Glück für morgen. Schlaf gut", wünschte er ihr einfühlsam.

„Du auch", antwortete Lara und legte auf.

Verträumt steckte sie das Handy wieder in ihre Hosentasche.

Sie vermisste ihn.

Erst jetzt merkte Lara, dass sie die leeren Dosen noch immer in der Hand hielt. Um die Umwelt nicht zu verschmutzen, deponierte sie diese in einer Plastiktasche unter dem Beifahrersitz. Nachdem sie dir Tür der Beifahrerseite wieder zugeschlagen hatte, sah sie jemanden mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken auf sich zugehen.

Crowe.

‚Na klasse', dachte sie bitter, als Crowe schon zu nah zu ihr getreten war, um die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Miss Croft, wie schön, Sie hier anzutreffen", begrüßte er sie.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", erwiderte Lara.

„Haben Sie Lust einen attraktiven Mann zu seiner improvisierten Schlafstätte zu begleiten?"

„Im Prinzip schon. Befindet sich hier ein solcher Mann?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Sie haben immer noch einen sehr eigenwilligen Humor. Wie schade, dass wir nicht in einem Team sind."

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt", forderte Lara gelangweilt und tatsächlich tat er wie ihm geheißen. Hinter seinem Rücken zog er ein Paar dunkelblaue Pumps hervor. „Ihre?"

„Nein, Ihre", gab Crowe zurück. „Die haben Sie aus dem Schiff damals zurückgelassen."

„Ich war froh, sie loszuwerden."

Verächtlich blickte Lara auf jene Schuhe, die damals Schuld daran gewesen waren, dass ihre Tarnung als einfache Soldatin aufgeflogen war.

„Ich finde, sie standen Ihnen sehr gut. Wieso ziehen Sie die Schuhe nicht wieder an?", schlug Crowe vor.

„Sie müssen mich mit Aschenputtel verwechseln", erwiderte Lara, drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Crowe hinderte sie daran, indem er ihr Handgelenk festhielt.

„Was ich Ihnen damals gesagt habe, hat sich nicht geändert. Ich bekomme noch immer, was ich will", schärfte er ihr ein.

Zornig sah Lara ihn an. Sie wusste, dass dies niemand von sich behaupten konnte.

„Wollen Sie einen Kinnhaken? Damit bin ich sehr spendabel", erwiderte Lara bissig und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich werde niemals Ihre Gesellschaft in Anspruch nehmen wollen; Ich werde niemals diese Schuhe wieder anziehen wollen und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit Ihnen in ein Team wollen. Verfolgen Sie ihre primitiven Ziele ruhig weiter, aber mir geht es hier um mehr und ich habe nicht vor, mich dadurch von jemandem wie Ihnen abbringen zu lassen. Wenn das alles war, was Sie mir zu sagen hatten, dann könne Sie sich jetzt wieder von mir entfernen."

„Sehr überzeugende Worte", gab Crowe zu. „Aber nicht überzeugend genug."

Er ließ die Schuhe fallen, griff wieder nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran, legte seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüfte und wollte sich ihr nähern, doch das Gefühl von kaltem Metall an seiner Kehle hielt ihn davon ab.

„Wie ist es hiermit?", entgegnete Lara, die sofort aus ihrem Stiefel ihr Taschenmesser gezogen hatte. „Ich bin derzeit sehr gewillt hiermit die Hauptschlagader an Ihrem Hals zu durchtrennen. Wenn das Ihr Ziel ist, machen Sie ruhig weiter."

Wütend sah Crowe sie an und Lara erwiderte den Blick. Eine enorme Anspannung hatte sich zwischen den beiden gebildet. Einerseits wollte Crowe sich nicht wieder von ihr in die Flucht schlagen lassen. Andererseits hatte er keine Alternative.

Zornig ließ er sie los, drehte sich um und ging fort.

Lara atmete erleichtert auf , ließ das Messer wieder einfahren und versteckte es in ihrem Stiefel.

‚Der beste Freund des Menschen: Ein Messer.'

Als sie dabei zusah wie Crowe sich von ihr entfernte, schwand ihre Wut auf ihn. Crowe, der nach dieser Niederlage sauer davon stapfte, merkte nicht, dass Branden ihm entgegenkam und rempelte ihn an.

Der warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, kommentierte das Verhalten jedoch nicht. Stattdessen trat er auf Lara zu.

„Da er von hier kam, nehme ich an, dass du an seinem Unmut Schuld bist", vermutete Branden.

„Eigentlich ist er selbst Schuld. Hast du Uma vom Tag berichtet?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Ja, habe ich", antwortete Branden. „Sie meint, ich soll Crowe morgen irgendwie umbringen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen."

„Was für eine gute Idee."

„Du klingst wütend und Crowe wirkt wie ein verschnupfter Gorilla, dem man alle Bananen weggenommen hat. Was ist vorgefallen?", erkundigte sich Branden.

„Das ist ein sehr passender Vergleich", gab Lara zu. „Er hat nur wieder einmal unter Beweis bestellt, was für ein-"

Sie stockte und versuchte gedanklich ihre Wortwahl zu ändern.

„…Arsch er ist?", führte Branden weiter.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass er morgen rausfliegt", gestand Lara.

„Ich hoffe mit dir. Bin schon gespannt, wer unsere Mitstreiter werden. Dass wir beide weiterkommen, ist ja klar", mutmaßte Branden als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„So, glaubst du?"

Lara grinste.

„Klar, wir sind doch die Hauptcharaktere."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten schon mal die Waffen untereinander aufteilen. Morgen haben wir wohl keine Zeit dazu."

Sie wandten sich dem Kofferraum zu, in dem die Waffen ruhten, die sie in der Hauptstadt gekauft hatten. Nach langem – teilweise scherzhaftem – Diskutieren hatten sie einander gerecht die Schusswaffen zugewiesen. Die beiden Schrotflinten reservierte Lara für sich und Joan, während Branden die mitgebrachte M16 bekam. Lara nahm die Uzis an sich, ebenso wie eine der zwei Packungen Granaten. Die andere erhielt Branden. Er war froh, dass er nach diesem Tag in sehr anstrengender Gesellschaft mit jemandem spaßen konnte und er selbst wusste, dass er nicht nur deshalb das Zusammensein mit Lara genoss.

* * *

Schon eine Stunde, bevor die Sonne aufging, waren alle Beteiligten aufgestanden. Keiner von ihnen war ausgeschlafen, aber an jenem Tag war dies allen egal. Es wurde nicht viel geredet, während sie sich umzogen, frisch machten und die Waffen anlegten.

„Das ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl…", merkte Joan an. „Aber ich muss zugeben…ein gutes merkwürdiges Gefühl."

Sie trug nun ebenfalls einen Waffengurt, in dem sich die Pistolen befanden, die Lara am vorherigen Tag bei sich getragen hatte. Ein Halter für die Schrotflinte war ebenfalls auf ihren Rücken geschnallt, um das Gewehr darin zu deponieren. Lara musste zugeben, dass Joan mit den Waffen, in ihren Jeans-Hotpants, dem roten Shirt und den wanderfesten Stiefeln äußerlich wie eine professionelle Grabräuberin wirkte.

Auch Branden war schon anwesend. Die drei warteten auf ihre Kameraden, die damit beschäftigt waren ihre Waffen untereinander aufzuteilen. Die drei machten schon Witze darüber wie gut sie sich vorstellen konnten, dass bei einem Streit weder Sandra noch Crowe nachgeben wollte.

„Ich würde es befürworten, dass du in die nächste Runde kommst", bemerkte Branden, als sie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren.

„Ich auch. Du hast das Potenzial und bist erträglich", stimmte Lara zu.

Joan lachte.

„Wie nett von euch. Aber ich habe eigentlich nicht die Absicht in die nächste Runde zu kommen. Ich will den Kristall nicht", antwortete Joan.

„Schade eigentlich. Wird es dir in New York nicht langweilig ohne uns vorkommen?", fragte Lara.

„Ja, das wird es wohl. Aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch froh, dass es dann wieder einigermaßen ruhig in meinem Leben zugehen wird", erwiderte Joan. „Für euch ist das alles wohl schon Alltag, was?"

„Na ja…ich hatte zugegeben schon mit Schlimmerem zu tun. Zum Beispiel Raptoren, Yetis, Drachen, Mutanten, Steuerberater…"

„Seht mal, wer da kommt", meinte Branden.

Frankenstein und Sandra kamen auf die Gruppe zu. Wie erwartet trugen sie Waffen bei sich. Auffallend war, dass Sandra bedeutend stärker gewappnet war als Frankenstein. Während Frankenstein mit einer Heckler & Koch MP5 auf sie zutrat, trug Sandra neben dem gleichen Maschinengewehr einen Revolver und ein Paar Pistolen des Typs CZ 75 bei sich. Zusätzlich erkannte man einige Granaten, die an ihrem Gurt befestigt waren.

Dagegen fühlte sich Lara mit den Uzis und dem Gewehr vergleichsweise harmlos, genau wie Branden mit seiner M16 und der Desert Eagle.

„Nicht schlecht", gab Lara zu, als die beiden bei ihnen standen.

„Wo ist Crowe?", wollte Branden wissen.

„Beim Jeep", erwiderte Sandra knapp.

„Ich hoffe, im Kofferraum und gefesselt", entgegnete Lara.

„Vielleicht", gab Sandra zurück und nahm aus ihrer Tasche eine Puderdose, um mit einer Quaste etwas Pulver auf ihrem Gesicht zu verteilen. Es wirkte ungewollt paradox zu sehen wie sich die schwer bewaffnete Sandra schminkte.

Joan nahm die geladene Schrotflinte von ihrem Rücken hervor, um sich an das Gewicht zu gewöhnen.

„Ziemlich schwer."

„Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du sie nah an deinen Körper drückst", kommentierte Lara und zeigte es anhand ihres eigenen Gewehrs. Joan folgte der Instruktion. „Sehr gut. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein Ziel…obwohl…"

Die Frage nach einem passenden Ziel klärte sich selbst, als sie Crowe nahen sah. Er war schon bewaffnet und schien noch immer so grimmig wie am Tag zuvor. Lara war von sich selbst überrascht wie ernsthaft sie sich das Muster einer Zielscheibe auf Crowes Gesicht vorstellte. Danach fiel ihr Blick auf das, was er in der Hand hielt und sie war erstaunt.

„Ein_Granatenwerfer_?", fragte Branden ungläubig.

„Nein, ein Toaster!", konterte Crowe

„Wieso hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?!", polterte Sandra.

„Privatsache", entgegnete Crowe.

„Wie auch immer. Gehen wir los", entschied Lara und steckte die Schrotflinte zurück in die passende Halterung.

Daraufhin wandten sich alle dem Eingang zum Tempel zu. Lara atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, ehe sie auf das Gebilde zuschritt. Sie wusste, dass sich nun entscheiden würde, wer sich dem Kristall einen Schritt nähern und für wen er in weite Ferne rückte. Als sie über die Schwelle zum Tempel trat, zog sie die Uzis aus ihrem Gurt.

Mit dem nächsten Augenaufschlag versprach sie sich selbst, dass sie zu den Gewinnern zählen würde. Koste es, was es wolle.

Kapitel 29 Ende

Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen und vielleicht fand der ein oder andere meine dummen Sprüche ja etwas unterhaltsam. ;-) (Mein Humor ist…gewöhnungsbedürftig.)

An keroleina: Das finde ich aber lieb, dass du dich sorgst. Keine Bange, bei mir ist alles in Butter. ;-) Ich habe nur auf einige Leute gewartet, von denen ich länger nichts gehört habe. (Leider erfolglos.)

Obwohl es schon einen Monat her ist, hier mal ein bisschen was zur erwähnten Klassenfahrt:

Es ging in ein kleines bayerisches Kuhkaff. War nicht sonderlich toll, aber an einem Tag haben wir auch ein Salzbergwerk besichtigt. Im Souvenirladen ist mir dann etwas ins Auge gestochen…ein Kristall und zwar einer, der genau so geformt war wie ich ihn mir für diese Geschichte vorgestellt habe! Ich war hin und weg und bin mit dem Ding zur Kasse gedüst. ;-) Jetzt hab ich also einen Kristall, hehe…außerdem ist es mir während der Fahrt gelungen – ich bin ganz stolz auf mich – den gesamten Guatemala-Abschnitt zu beenden! Liegt alles hier auf dem PC, also bettelt! #lol# Ein dummer Scherz. ;-) (Das alles vom Papier auf den PC zu bringen, war nicht sehr toll…)

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's dann wieder Action. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und bleibt mir gewogen!

Cora


	30. Wege nach oben

_Um ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden und in die nächste Runde zu kommen, müssen die Teams noch einmal in den Tempel zurückkehren. Viel Zeit haben sie jedoch nicht, denn nur die ersten vier erreichen die nächste Runde der K-Spiele._

Kapitel 30 – Wege nach oben

Guatemala , el templo al raso, 07:11 Uhr

Nach 50 Mumien hatte Joan aufgehört zu zählen. Zu viele der Kreaturen wurden gleichzeitig in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt. Auch wenn die Wesen keine Bedrohung mehr darstellten, waren sie dennoch lästig. Zwar spürte sie auch heute Adrenalin in ihren Adern, doch war es diesmal keine Angst, die dazukam. Diesmal fühlte sich die Aufregung gut an.

Der Weg, der sie am vorherigen Tag nach draußen geführt hatte, war nun verschlossen. Sie waren gezwungen den langen Hinweg zu nehmen. Es ging zwar bedeutend schneller als letztes Mal, dauerte aber dennoch fast eine ganze Stunde, bis sie die vielen verzeigten Gänge, die teilweise mit Fallen gespickt waren, passierten hatten und in die Hallen gelangten, in denen sie eine akrobatische Aufgabe hatten lösen müssen.

Joan, Sandra und Lara kletterten hier einfach die Leiter hoch, die Sandra durch einen Hebel hatte erscheinen lassen.

Auch der Durchgang, den das männliche Team durchtreten musste, stand noch offen. Alle drei waren erleichtert, dass sich die Statue ihnen diesmal nicht in den Weg stellte. Trotzdem war sich Branden sicher, dass ihn die Smaragdaugen kurz angeblitzt hatten.

Noch immer mit viel Engagement, aber mit viel weniger Munition im Gepäck erreichten sie letztendlich die Hallen, aus denen sie am vorigen Tag verjagt worden waren.

Es wurde einstimmig beschlossen, dass Branden und Crowe die goldene Kugel auf die Druckplatte schoben, während Frankenstein mit Feuerkraft gegen die Mumien kämpfte. Hierbei ging er sehr enthusiastisch vor, besonders nachdem Branden ihm vorschlug dabei seine Wut an all denen auszulassen, die seine Forschungen einst verspottet hätten.

„Nehmt das, Vorsitzende des Idioten-Komitees für Überheblichkeit! Muhaha!", lachte Frankenstein und feuerte genüsslich seine Waffe ab.

„Kann einem ja Angst machen…", murmelte Branden, als er Frankenstein gruslig schadenfroh lachen hörte, was durch den Raum schallte und so noch unheimlicher wirkte.

Crowe und Branden fühlten von der vielen Anspannung bereits ziehenden Schmerz in ihren Muskeln. Zwar entfiel diesmal die Hitze, dich trotzdem breitete sich Schweiß aus. Branden biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als die Kugel nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der Druckplatte entfernt war.

‚Komm schon…', dachte er und verfluchte innerlich den Schmerz.

Sie strengten sich so sehr an, dass sich das Bild vor ihren Augen kurz schwarz färbte, doch nahm es schnell wieder seine eigentliche Erscheinung an. Branden versuchte seinen Ratschlag an Frankenstein selbst zu beherzigen, doch fiel ihm spontan niemand ein, auf den er einen solchen Zorn hegte, dass es in ihm versteckte Kraftreserven hervorlocken würde.

‚Hätte ich doch Umas Wut auf Zip…', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Telefonverkäufer, Leute, die auf der Straße langsam gehen, Möchtegern-Prominente, sich ständig erkundigende Verkäufer, Microsoft…verdammt, irgendwas muss mich doch wütend machen!'

Er wurde von einem Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, das ihn selbst erstaunte. Erst als er hinsah, glaubte er es. Die Kugel war nun auf der Platte und aktivierte den Mechanismus. Augenblicklich fielen die weiß bemalten Holzplatten von der Decke und begruben die Mumien und deren Reste unter sich.

Instinktiv hielt sich Branden schützend die Arme über den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dennoch fühlte er einen dumpfen Schmerz, als er von einigen Elementen der nun ehemaligen Deckendekoration getroffen wurde und sich sicher war, dass dies einige blaue Flecken nach sich ziehen würde.

Als er seine Lider wieder hochschob, sah er vor sich einen goldenen Stein liegen, der nicht in den Boden eingelassen war, sondern einzeln dalag.

‚El reyo del sol primero!'

Kurz vergaß er den Schmerz in seinen Gliedern, streckte hoffnungsvoll seinen Arm aus, doch bevor er zugreifen konnte, schloss sich eine verfaulte Hand um das Goldstück. Branden sah auf und erkannte eine Mumie, die mit ihren Armen umherfuchtelte und unverständliche Laute von sich gab.

„Ich würde dir ja zuhören, aber Zeit ist Geld." Branden zog seine Desert Eagle und schoss der Mumie kurzerhand den Kopf ab. „Oder in unserem Fall Erfolg."

Er riss der Mumie den goldenen Stein aus der Hand und sah zu seinen Kameraden, die sich die schmerzenden Körperteile hielten. Sein nächster Blick schweifte zum goldenen Tor, das sich nun geöffnet hatte, was sie in der Hektik nicht wahrgenommen hatten. Aus diesem traten schon die ersten Mumien, die auf sie zuschritten und ihre modrigen Arme ausstreckten. Schnell verstaute er das Goldstück in seinem Rucksack.

„Ich habe den Stein. Waffen ziehen und dann raus hier!", befahl Branden und nahm seine M16 in die Hand.

* * *

Die Pfeile lagen noch immer dort, wo sie von Lara und Joan zurückgelassen worden waren. Sobald sie die Halle betreten hatten, steckten Lara und Joan ihre Waffen weg und liefen auf die Pfeile zu, um diese aufzuheben. Lara trennte einer Mumie mit der Handkante ihren ohnehin schon lockeren Kopf ab und kletterte auf die goldene Statue, um den gleichfarbigen Pfeil in ihre Hände zu bugsieren. Selbiges tat Joan an der silbernen Statue. 

Währenddessen kämpfte Sandra brutal gegen die Mumien, obwohl sich diese bei Sandras Gesichtsausdruck nicht wagten zu nähern.

„Sie ist grausam…", stellte Joan fest, als sie wieder zum Boden kletterte.

„Ja, sie sollte Lehrerin werden", antwortete Lara, als sie auf den Steingrund aufkam. Hoffnungsvoll sahen Lara und Joan zu den Statuen, doch nichts geschah.

„Wieso tut sich nichts?", fragte Joan aufgeregt.

Lara dachte fieberhaft an eine Lösung.

‚Sie haben, was ihnen zusteht', dachte Lara. ‚Was wollen sie noch?'

Ihr Blick schweifte auf den Boden. Unter einigen Pflanzen erkannte sie Teile einer Inschrift, weshalb sie sich hinkniete und die Gewächse schnell mit den Händen fortschrubbte. Tatsächlich zeigte sich schließlich ein Relief.

„Joan, das muss es sein!", versicherte Lara und winkte Joan zu sich runter. „_Zusammen wollen wir dem Mond zum Aufstieg verhelfen_", las sie.

„Aber wie…?"

Lara sah noch einmal zur goldenen Platte an der Wand, unter der sich eine silberne verbarg, dann zu den Statuen und letztendlich zu den Sockeln, an die Dinge angebracht waren, die wie Griffe aussahen.

‚Griffe?'

„Wir müssen die Statuen bewegen", fiel es Lara ein.

„Bewegen? Wohin?", wollte Jan wissen.

„Weiß ich auch nicht, aber drehen wir gleichzeitig", beschloss Lara.

Joan vertraute Lara und legte ihre Hände an die Sockelgriffe der silbernen Statue.

„Zugleich! Eins, zwei, drei!", zählte Lara und daraufhin drehten die beiden die Skulpturen, was sich als einfacher erwies als sie es erwartet hatten. Schneller als gedacht war ein Einrasten zu hören und die Statuen ließen sich nicht mehr drehen. Sie sahen auf und bemerkten, dass nun beide Figuren parallel auf die Wand zielten, wo sich die Platten befanden.

Plötzlich lösten sich die Pfeile aus den Händen der künstlichen Frauen, rasten blitzschnell auf die Stangen zu, welche die goldenen Platten hielten und durchtrennten diese. Die goldene Platte löste sich, kam laut auf dem Boden auf und die silberne kam zum Vorschein. Kurz darauf fiel ein goldener Stein über der Silberplatte aus seiner Halterung und zu Boden.

‚El lucero primero!'

Lara stürzte auf das Artefakt zu und hob es auf. Ein nächstes Geräusch und der goldene Durchgang öffnete sich.

„Kommt! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", entschied Lara, woraufhin die drei gemeinsam durch das Tor rannten.

* * *

Die Mumien hatten sie weit hinter sich gelassen. Einem im Vergleich kurzen Weg, der wenige Hindernisse aufwies, folgte ein kleiner, aber sehr hoher Raum, der etwa zehn Meter in die Höhe reichte. Der Bereich war mit einer einzigen Steinplatte ausgelegt, die sich durch ihre helle Färbung ein wenig vom restlichen Boden abhob. In der Mitte war ein kleines Loch eingelassen, aus dem sich ein Seil bis nach oben erstreckte. Ein Blick durch sein Fernglas nach oben ließ Branden erkennen, das dieses Seil an einer Eisenstange angebracht war, sie sich kurz vor der Decke quer von einer Seite zur anderen zog. An der Decke selbst erkannte er in der Dunkelheit eine vage Einkerbung. 

„Wir befinden uns im _techumbre del cielo_, nicht wahr? Hier sollten wir laut Kierons Brief doch hin, nachdem wir das Artefakt haben", bemerkte Branden.

„Ja, da sind wir", antwortete Frankenstein, der die Karte hervorgenommen hatte.

„Gut, dann ist alles klar", erwiderte Branden. Er nahm den Strang in Augenschein und wollte daran hochklettern, doch stattdessen bewegte sich die Bodenplatte und wurde durch den Kraftaufwand ein wenig nach oben gezogen.

„Was war das?", fragte Crowe.

„Planänderung. Offenbar müssen wir uns hier rauf ziehen. Jetzt schnell die schweren Waffen ablegen und ans Seil, wer weiß wie weit die Mädels schon sind!", trieb Branden an, warf seine Waffen fort und sogleich begann er den Strick zu packen und nach unten zu zerren. Frankenstein ließ die Maglite fallen, schmiss die Waffen beiseite und zog mit, genau wie Crowe. Mit gemeinsamer Kraft näherten sie sich immer weiter dem Dach.

* * *

„Das hier ist _el techumbre del cielo_?", hinterfragte Lara außer Atem und überzeugte sich selbst mit einem Blick auf die Karte in Joans Händen. 

Sie waren in einem langen Schacht, der etwa zehn Meter hoch reichte und standen auf einem Gitter, unter dem sich ein kleines mit Wasser gefülltes Becken befand. Der Weg hierher war nicht beschwerlich gewesen. Mumien waren ihnen keine mehr begegnet.

„Was bedeuten diese Hebel?", wollte Sandra schwer atmend wissen und deutete auf einen der drei Schalter im Raum, von denen jeder an einer anderen Wand angebracht war. Lara sah sich die antiken Griffe an. Auf den steinernen Hebeln war je ein Zeichen eingekerbt.

„_Stein_,_Wasser_, _Nähe_", las Lara. „Wir müssen wohl den richtigen ziehen, um nach oben zu kommen."

„Aber welchen?", erkundigte sich Joan.

„Natürlich_Nähe_!", erwiderte Sandra und wollte jenen Hebel ziehen, doch Lara hielt sie zurück.

„Das ist zu nahe liegend!", konterte die Grabräuberin.

„Dann entscheiden Sie, aber schnell! Ich will nämlich in die nächste Runde kommen!", fauchte Sandra.

Ungeachtet dessen dachte Lara nach.

‚Nein, nicht _Nähe_…wie soll uns Wasser oder Stein helfen? Wenn ich es mit recht überlege, erscheint mir Wasser am untödlichsten", ging es Lara durch den Kopf und kurzerhand zog sie den Hebel, auf dem das Wort _Wasser _eingraviert war.

Nichts geschah.

„Ich sagte es doch! _Nähe_!", zischte Sandra und wollte wieder ihre Hände um jenen Hebel schließen, doch wieder hielt Lara sie davon ab.

„Scht!", befahl sie.

In der Stille hörten sie ein Rauschen und Plätschern. Sie sah unter sich und erkannte wie der Pegel des Wassers unter ihnen stieg.

RUMMS.

Der Durchgang, durch den sie gekommen waren, hatte sich durch ein schweres Steintor geschlossen.

„Das ist nicht gut…", murmelte Joan.

„Wir werden ertrinken! Nur Ihretwegen!", warf Sandra Lara vor.

„Abwarten", entgegnete Lara ruhig, als das kalte Wasser ihre Knie erreichte. „Legen wir die Waffen ab. Sie sind zu schwer. Das Wasser wird uns nach oben tragen."

„Bis wir ertrinken!", wiederholte Sandra panisch. „Jämmerlich ertrinken!"

Lara seufzte und wandte sich Joan zu.

„Du vertraust mir doch, oder?"

„Ja", gab Joan zurück.

„Gut. Da wir das Artefakt laut Brief hier einsetzen sollen, um nach oben zu gelangen, ich hier keine passende Vorrichtung finden kann und wir auf das Dach müssen, schließe ich daraus, dass wir es irgendwo in diesem Schacht einsetzen können. Dahin gelangen wir aber nur, wenn das Wasser steigt. Zumindest ist das die schnellste Möglichkeit", erklärte Lara, der das kühle Wasser mittlerweile bis zur Brust reichte.

„Erscheint mir sehr logisch", gab Joan zurück. „Das solltest du ihr auch erklären."

Sie deutete auf Sandra, die heftig im Wasser umherplanschte und von ihrem baldigen Tod stammelte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zurechnungsfähig ist…", entgegnete Lara.

* * *

Das Dach näherte sich endlich. Wieder spürte Branden ziehenden Schmerz in seinen Armen, doch deswegen eine Pause einzulegen, kam nicht in Frage. Er zog mit Frankenstein und Crowe immer weiter, bis Branden die Decke berühren konnte. 

„Stop!", befahl Branden, ließ das Seil los, während Frankenstein und Crowe dieses weiterhin festhielten, und zog aus einem Rucksack den goldenen Stein und bugsierte diesen in die Lücke über sich.

* * *

Das Wasser füllte nun fast den gesamten Raum aus. An der Decke hatte Lara eine Einbuchtung erkannt, die genau zu dem Goldstück in ihrem Rucksack passte. Sie waren nun vollständig unter Wasser und hielten die Luft an. Mit der rechten Hand kramte Lara in ihrem Ranzen, fand schließlich _el lucero primero _und zog diesen heraus. Sie drückte das Goldstück in die Lücke.

* * *

Mit einem satten Klicken rasteten die Steine ein und die Deckenplatte schob sich durch einen Mechanismus zur Seite. Sonnenlicht fiel in die Schächte und sie wussten, dass sie das Dach nun erreicht hatten. 

Kapitel 30 Ende

Natürlich wisst ihr alle noch, dass die Teams ungültig sind, sobald sie beim Dach angekommen sind, nicht wahr? Wer nicht mehr weiß wie er sich die Räume vorzustellen hat, sollte die entsprechenden Stellen noch einmal im 27. Kapitel suchen. Den Raum 'el techumbre del cielo' gibt es im Tempel übrigens zweimal, falls sich jemand gewundert hat, dass die Teams sich nicht begegnen (einmal auf der Ost- einmal auf der Westseite). Dass die Mumien jetzt nebenbei reihenweise abgeschlachtet wurden, gefällt mir nicht, aber anders habe ich es nicht hingekriegt…verzeiht! Was 'Nähe' und 'Stein' bedeuten, hatte ich mir auch ausgedacht, aber mittlerweile vergessen. #peinlich# Dass die Teams gleichzeitig oben ankommen, ist zwar weniger realistisch, aber...was ist hier schon realistisch? ;-)

Danke für eure letzten Reviews! Jetzt sind es schon 98! Die 100 werden wir hoffentlich mit diesem Kapitel voll kriegen. :-)

An keroleina: Ja, Silas gibt es noch. ;-) Ich habe den Anruf so kurz gefasst, weil ihr sicher nicht lesen wolltet wie sie sich sagen wie sehr sie sich lieben und vermissen und all das…oder etwa doch? #g# Ich finde, du solltest einen Branden-Fanclub aufmachen. ;-) Zur ganzen Verlobungs-Angelegenheit noch etwas an anderer Stelle…

An Anni89: Die Klassenfahrt ging in ein kleines Kuhkaff namens Inzell (in Bayern). Unglaublich hässlich da. ;-) Haltet euch davon fern! Es ist keinen Besuch wert, glaubt mir…

Wie immer bedanke ich mich sehr für eure Aufmerksamkeit und hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. #verbeug# Schreibt einfach eine Review (hier bei und sagt mir, was ihr denkt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Cora

(derzeit die Unkreativität in Person TT.TT)


	31. Der Sieg ist mein!

_Beide Teams sind fast auf dem Dach angelangt. Doch wer wird als erster dort sein und sich einen Platz in der nächsten Runde sichern?_

Kapitel 31 – Der Sieg ist mein!

Guatemala , el templo al raso, 07:22 Uhr

Gleichzeitig durchstießen Joan, Lara und Sandra die Wasseroberfläche. Instinktiv schnappten sie nach Luft und klammerten sich an den Beckenrand. Die Strahlen der Morgensonne wärmten schwach ihre nassen Gesichter.

„Auf drei. Drei!", entschied Branden und sogleich ließen auch Frankenstein und Crowe das Seil los, um sich sofort an die Kante der Schachtöffnung zu hängen.

Das Dach des _templo al raso _war flach und sehr weitläufig. Wie der Rest der Ruine, war auch dieser Teil mit Pflanzen überzogen, die sich durch die vielen Bodenplatten geschlängelt hatten.

Die nun geöffneten Lücken befanden sich nah dem Rand des Daches. Die Entfernung zwischen den zweien betrug etwa sieben Meter. Auf der anderen Seite des Daches, in einer Distanz von circa dreißig Metern waren vier Podeste aufgestellt, die nicht zum Baustil des restlichen Tempels passten. Sie waren aus schwarzem Gestein und hatten eine rundliche Form. Die vier Podeste, die in etwa je drei Metern Abstand zueinander standen, trugen auf ihrer Oberfläche je ein Objekt.

Diese Objekte waren golden, klein und flach. Es waren Münzen, die auf der nach oben zeigenden Seite die von einem Lorbeerkranz umgebenen Initialen EJK eingraviert hatten. Sie glänzten in der aufsteigenden Sonne.

Keiner der sechs wusste diese Details.

Sie wussten nur eins.

Sie waren am Ziel.

Auf einmal begannen alle sechs gleichzeitig aus den Lücken zu steigen und auf die Podeste zuzusprinten.

Lara rannte auf das linke der Podeste zu. Ihre wassergetränkten Stiefel fühlten sich schwer an und hinderten sie somit leicht am Laufen, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie näherte sich dem Podest immer mehr, sah schließlich etwas kleines und goldenes darauf liegen. Schnell streckte sie ihren rechten Arm aus. Ein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln verriet ihr, dass niemand außer ihr auf dieses Podest zusprintete. Im Laufen hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem vorfreudigen Lächeln. Nur wenige Sekunden später, die Lara viel länger schienen als sie es in Wirklichkeit waren, erreichte sie das Podest, schloss ihre Hände um die dort liegende Münze und drückte sie fest in ihrer Hand.

Schon oft hatte Sandra fliehen müssen. Schon oft hatte sie sich vor schießenden Polizeikräften in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Doch es kam ihr so vor als hätte sie sich dabei noch nie so angestrengt wie diesmal. Sie dachte jedoch nicht nach, ignorierte alles andere, bis auf ihre Schritte, die sie immer weiter beschleunigte, um als Erste das Podium zu erreichen. Schließlich dort angekommen, griff sie nach der Münze und hielt sie so fest sie konnte.

Frankenstein war kein guter Läufer. Sport war noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen. Dass genau diese Fähigkeit nun von großer Bedeutung war, um sich dem Hilfsmittel zu nähern, das so unsagbar wichtig für seine Experimente war, entpuppte sich als großes Hindernis.

Joan wusste nicht, weshalb sie losgerannt war und sie konnte in diesem Moment nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie konnte nur rennen, rennen so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen.

Dass Frankenstein schon vom Seilziehen sehr ausgelaugt war, stellte eine weitere Behinderung dar. Er trieb sich selbst an schneller zu laufen, doch sein Körper ließ es nicht zu. Mit großem Ärger sah er dabei zu wie Joan an ihm vorbeizog und sich dem Podest viel schneller näherte als er es konnte.

Erst als Joan anhielt und die Münze in ihrer nassen Hand ansah, konnte sie es glauben: Sie hatte diese Runde mit Erfolg abgeschlossen.

Dass Branden bei dem Sprint Crowe zum Gegner hatte, machte ihm keinen Mut. Dennoch rannte er mit aller Kraft, die er noch hatte, auf das Podest zu. Er rief sich selbst sein Ziel in Erinnerung, das ihm die nötige Kraft gab. Er musste den Kristall bekommen.

Crowe wusste nicht, weshalb er auf das rechte der Podien zusteuerte, denn er wäre Frankenstein und Joan körperlich überlegen gewesen. Vielleicht war es, um Branden am Sieg zu hindern, der mit daran Schuld war, dass ihn die Armee, der er treu gedient hatte, verstoßen hatte.

Im Rennen zog Crowe ein Messer, wollte dies gegen Branden einsetzen, doch der war durch die Spiegelung des Sonnenlichts im Metall auf die Waffe aufmerksam geworden und schubste Crowe im Affekt zur Seite, sodass dieser außerhalb des Geschehens auf dem Steinboden landete.

Fluchend stand Crowe auf, lief weiter, doch der Vorsprung, den Branden durch seinen Fall erreicht hatte, war zu groß.

Branden näherte sich dem Podest; in ihm keimte schon Siegesfreude auf; und schließlich umschloss auch er die Münze, die für das Weiterkommen unersetzlich war.

Lara lächelte froh, Branden grinste verschmitzt und Sandra verzog nur ansatzweise ihre Mine, um ihre beherrschte Fassade zu bewahren. Joan aber sah ausdruckslos auf ihre Münze.

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt?", hörte sie Brandens Stimme.

Er war auf Lara zugetreten und hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Ja, hast du", antwortete Lara und legte auch ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich bin stolz auf uns."

Beide lachten und gingen zu Joan. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sahen, was auf Joans Handinnenfläche lag.

„Das…du bist…_weiter_?", hinterfragte Branden überrascht.

„Es scheint so…", erwiderte Joan geistesabwesend.

„Aber du wolltest das doch gar nicht", wandte Lara ein, die ebenso erstaunt war.

„Ja…eigentlich", murmelte Joan. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie losgerannt war. „Ich nehme an, das ist…gut?", vermutete sie.

„Natürlich", stimmte Branden erfreut zu. „Somit sind zwei von den Bösen aus dem Spiel!"

„Und wir haben nur noch eine Person, die wir nicht leiden können, dabei", fügte Lara mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu.

Während sich die drei freuten, versankt Frankenstein in tiefer Trauer.

‚Es ist vorbei…!', wurde es ihm klar. ‚Und es ist deine eigene Schuld!'

Seine Hoffnungen erstarben und er machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, seine eigens erschaffenen Kreaturen nicht beim Leben halten zu können. Ohne den Kristall würde er seine Geschöpfe nicht genug Energie liefern können, die sie so dringend brauchten. ‚Sie werden sterben müssen…und die Strompreise steigen doch so sehr!'

In Crowe stieg derweil Zorn auf. Nachdem Lara und Branden seine Karriere ruiniert hatten, war nun auch der Versuch seiner Rache gescheitert. Diesmal war es jedoch allein Brandens Schuld gewesen.

Er ballte seine Faust.

„Das ist allein Ihre Schuld!", rief Crowe und sah Branden wütend an.

Alle sahen ruckartig zu Crowe, bis auf Branden, der erst einige Sekunden später aufsah.

„Meinen Sie mich?", erkundigte er sich in freundlichem Ton.

„Natürlich!", brüllte Crowe zurück.

„Na, Sie wissen doch: Der Bessere gewinnt", entgegnete Branden.

„Finden wir heraus, wer der Bessere ist!", rief Crowe und sammelte sein Messer auf.

Entschlossen ging Crowe an Frankenstein vorbei und auf Branden zu. Sobald er nah genug getreten war, griff Crowe mit seinem Messer an, doch Branden wich zur Seite aus.

Lara zog Joan vom Geschehen weg. Zusammen mit Sandra und Frankenstein nahmen sie am Rande des Daches die Plätze von Zuschauern ein.

„Typisch Jungs…", kommentierte Lara. „Bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten fangen sie an sich prügeln."

Die vier beobachteten den Kampf, doch Ehrfurcht wie Crowe sie erwartet hatte, blieb aus.

Crowe startete eine weitere Attacke, doch auch dieser wich Branden aus und vollführte daraufhin einen Flickflack, bei dem er Crowe das Messer mit den Füßen aus der Hand schlug. Die Waffe landete aufrecht genau in einer der Fugen, durch die Pflanzen wucherten. Mit viel Kraft tat Crowe einen Faustschlag, dem Branden ebenfalls auswich. Er griff Crowes Arm und hielt diesen fest, um ihm daraufhin sein Knie in den Bauch zum rammen. Danach versetzte Crowe Branden eine Kopfnuss, die ihn vor Schmerz auf den Boden zurückfallen ließ.

In Brandens Kopf breitete sich ein stechender Schmerz aus und er fühlte wie warmes Blut aus seiner Schläfe floss. Crowes Wut geriet außer Kontrolle; er wollte Branden hasserfüllt Schaden zufügen.

Er zog ein weiteres Messer aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und in seiner Klinge spiegelte sich Brandens überraschter Gesichtsausdruck. Auf seinen Reflex sich zu verteidigen war Verlass und so stützte er sein Gewicht auf seinen Oberkörper und trat mit seinem rechten Fuß in Crowes nahendes Gesicht, woraufhin dieser vor Schmerz zurückgeworfen wurde. Er wollte sich jedoch trotzdem nicht geschlagen geben und startete in seiner Wut eine neue Attacke, die Branden mit weiteren Tritten im Ansatz erstickte. Beim dritten Tritt zog sich ein Geräusch durch die Szene, das verhieß, dass Branden Crowes Nase eine Prellung zugefügt hatte. Benommen und blutverschmiert torkelte Crowe zurück, ließ das Messer fallen und während sein letzter Gedanke an eine vollzogene Rache dahinschwand, verlor er sein Bewusstsein und fiel auf den harten Steinboden.

Lara und Joan rannten auf den am Boden liegenden Branden zu. Seine Wunde beeinträchtigte seine Aufnahmefähigkeit erheblich, weshalb er noch nicht verstanden hatte, was geschehen war. Die beiden knieten sich zu Branden herab.

„Branden! Branden, du hast gesiegt!", stieß Joan froh hervor.

„Hab ich?", hinterfragte Branden ungewiss. „Ist ja toll…Verzeiht, Mädels…, aber ich glaube, ich falle gerade in Ohnmacht…"

Daraufhin wurde Branden schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Lara legte Brandens Kopf auf ihre Oberschenkel und wrang ihre nassen Haare aus, sodass das kalte Wasser auf Brandens Gesicht niederprasste. Es wirkte jedoch nicht. Er blieb bewusstlos.

Lara klatschte mit ihrer rechten Hand leicht gegen Brandens Wange.

„Branden, wach auf", befahl sie sanft, doch er rührte sich nicht. „Wach auf", wiederholte Lara, während ihre Schläge langsam kraftvoller wurden. „Das ist nötig, damit er wieder zu sich kommt", erklärte sie auf Joans ungläubigen Blick hin.

Aus den ‚sanften' Ohrfeigen wurden stärkere, die Branden jedoch nicht weckten. Er blieb bewusstlos, doch Lara fuhr fort.

„Ich glaube, das wirkt nicht", merkte Joan an.

„Mag sein, aber es bringt Spaß", erwiderte Lara fies.

„Oh, Lara!"

„Schon gut."

Sie hörte auf ihn zu geißeln.

„Sollten wir uns nicht sorgen, dass ihn _deine_ Ohrfeigen nicht wecken?", erkundigte sich Joan.

„Das war ja noch nicht mal stark. _Das_ ist stark", antwortete Lara, holte mit der flachen Hand weit aus und ließ ihren Handrücken auf Brandens Wange niederschmettern. Erst dieser Schmerz brachte Branden zur Besinnung, ließ ihn hochfahren und er schlug die Augen auf.

„War das eine Brechstange, mit der ihr mich geschlagen habt?!", fragte er sich die rötliche Wange reibend.

„Nein, Laras Hand", gab Joan zurück.

„Ist ja fast das Gleiche", murmelte Branden und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Überraschenderweise fühlte er unter seinem Kopf etwas Nasses und angenehm Warmes. Ein Blick nach oben in Laras von der Sonne umschienenes Gesicht verriet ihm, dass dieses Nasse und angenehm Warme ihre Oberschenkel waren.

„Sei nicht so. Ich habe dir nur geholfen. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du das selbe für mich tun würdest", entgegnete Lara.

„Da könntest du Recht haben", murmelte Branden, der ein wohliges Gefühl nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Versuch aufzustehen. Deine Wunde verarzten wir unten", antwortete Lara verständnisvoll.

Sie und Joan halfen Branden auf die Beine.

„Hat es Spaß gemacht, ihm eins reinzuwürgen?", wollte Joan wissen, als sie wieder aufrecht standen.

„Wem?"

„Crowe", entgegnete Joan.

„Apropos", unterbrach Lara und sah zum Verlierer des Kampfes, der bewusstlos am Boden lag. „Wollen Sie sich nicht um ihn kümmern?", fragte sie an Frankenstein und Sandra gewandt.

„Warum sollten wir?", konterte Sandra und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Mich interessiert viel mehr wie wir hier wieder runterkommen."

„Dem schließe ich mich an", stimmte Frankenstein zu.

Augenrollend ging Lara auf Crowes Körper zu. Gezielt wrang sie ihr Haar nochmals aus und Crowe wurde vom kalten Wasser geweckt.

„Was zum-"

„So, Sie sind also nicht tot. Bleiben Sie hier liegen oder steigen Sie gemeinsam mit uns wieder runter", erläuterte Lara, drehte sich um und wollte wieder auf ihre Freunde zugehen, als ihr etwas ins Auge fiel.

Neben dem Podest, aus dem sich die Münze befunden hatte, die nun in Brandens Besitz war, lag ein weißes Papier und darauf etwas Schwarzes. Lara trat näher und hob beides auf. In der einen Hand hielt sie einen weiteren Briefumschlag, in der anderen ein kleines schwarzes Gerät, das so groß wie ihre Handinnenfläche war und in das ein roter Knopf eingelassen war.

Lara öffnete den Umschlag, verschaffte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Beteiligter und las laut vor:

„_Sehr geehrte Teilnehmer,_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Gewinner dieser Runde. Schalten Sie den beiliegenden Sender ein, damit zwei Fahrzeuge zu ihnen gesandt werden können. Das eine wird die Gewinner mit sich nehmen; das andere die Verlierer. Alle Informationen zur nächsten Runde werden ihnen in einem weiteren Brief mitgeteilt. Die Frage des Gepäcks bleibt ihnen überlassen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_E. J. Kieron_."

Ihr Blick wanderte zum kleinen schwarzen Gerät in ihrer anderen Hand, das sie nun als den genannten Sender identifizierte. Sie folgte ohne Zögern der Anweisung aus dem Brief und drückte den roten Knopf, woraufhin das Gerät zu piepen begann.

„Wie lang es wohl dauern wird, bis man uns abholt?", erkundigte sich Joan und trat mit Branden auf Lara zu.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht in ein oder zwei Stunden; vielleicht in ein paar Minuten", vermutete Lara, während Crowe sich langsam aufrichtete.

Er wollte sich noch nicht geschlagen geben.

‚Dafür bin ich zu weit gekommen', entschied er innerlich.

Blut tropfte auf die trockenen Steinplatten, als er sich fortbewegte. Er steuerte das zweite Messer an, das er im Kampf hatte fallen lassen. Er strecke seinen Arm aus, wollte danach greifen – doch ein Stiefel stemmte sich auf die Klinge.

Er blickte nach oben und erkannte Lara. Sie hatte Crowes Vorhaben bemerkt.

„Benehmen Sie sich einmal erwachsen und seien Sie ein guter Verlierer", verlangte sie ernst von ihm.

„Ich bin aber kein Verlierer", erwiderte Crowe drohend.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Lara augenrollend. „Niemand kann immer gewinnen. Warum heften Sie sich in diesen Spielen so krampfhaft an uns? Sie werden noch Tausende von Möglichkeiten haben, uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber man muss auch wissen, wann Schluss ist. Glauben Sie, dass Sie in diesem Zustand gegen uns ankommen können?"

Er sah sie zornfunkelnd an.

‚Wie kann man nur so schwierig sein?'

„Und ich dachte, Sie wären ein richtiger Mann…"

Sie hoffte, dass Crowe diesen Köder wie schon einmal annehmen würde.

Es funktionierte. Crowe fühlte seine Männlichkeit verletzt. Auch der Schmerz, die Erschöpfung und ein kleiner Funke Einsicht trugen dazu bei, dass er beschloss aufzugeben. Er entsinnte sich seiner Ausbildung bei der ANCCR, bei der allen eingeprägt wurde immer Würde und Haltung zu bewahren. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass er nun wirklich keine Chance hatte zu gewinnen. Bevor er von seinen Feinden mit Leichtigkeit besiegt wurde, wollte er lieber selbst aufhören.

Er richtete sich wieder auf.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt hier runter?", fragte er als wäre nichts gewesen.

Lara beschloss die Angelegenheit damit ruhen zu lassen. Auch die anderen wollten das Geschehen nicht weiter kommentieren.

„Gute Frage", stimmte sie zu. „Der selbe Weg zurück scheidet jedenfalls aus."

„Dort unten!", hörte man Frankensteins Stimme.

Er stand am Rande des Daches und deutete in genannte Richtung. Die restlichen fünf kamen hinzu und erkannten, was Frankenstein meinte. In drei Metern Entfernung befand sich eine kleine steinerne Plattform, die aus der restlichen Fassade der Stufenpyramide nur geringfügig herausstach. In die Außenwand war ein geschlossener Haken eingehauen.

An einem Tropenbaum mit dickem Stamm und einer hohen Baumkrone war eine gleiche Angel eingelassen. Die beiden Befestigungen waren durch ein dünnes Stahlseil miteinander verbunden, das durch beide Ösen führte. Am Stahlseil war eine Seilbahn in Form von zwei Griffen befestigt. Die Konstruktion erinnerte Lara an eine Einrichtung in ihrem heimischen Croft Manor.

„Unsere Fahrkarte nach unten!", stellte Sandra fest. „Aber ist es nicht nur für einen gedacht?"

„Nein", widersprach Lara. „Man kann es wieder nach oben ziehen. So muss keiner von uns hier oben bleiben."

Lara beschloss als erste den Abstieg zu wagen. Sie kletterte geschickt zur Plattform, legte ihre noch immer feuchten Hände um die Griffe der Seilbahn und stieß sich von der Platt ab. Sie genoss den kühlen Fahrtwind und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, bis sie feststellte, dass sie weit genug gekommen war, um die Griffe loszulassen und sich nach dem Fall gekonnt am Boden abzurollen.

Danach wurde das Stahlseil so lang gezogen, bis die Seilbahn wieder in Reichweite war und der nächste passierte die Hürde. Nachdem alle mehr oder weniger heil unten angekommen waren – Frankenstein prallte gegen den Baum – suchten sie wieder ihr Lager auf.

Während Crowe, Sandra, Frankstein und Joan begannen ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, zwang Lara Branden sich auf einen Stein ein wenig außerhalb des Geschehens zu setzen, damit sie seine Kopfwunde behandeln konnte.

„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?", erkundigte sich Lara ironisch, als sie aus ihrem Rucksack ein Medipack nahm. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wie auch Sandra und Joan etwas Trockenes angezogen. „Ich bin eine gute Krankenschwester. Meine Patienten haben sich noch nie beschwert."

„Wahrscheinlich können sie das auch gar nicht mehr, wenn sie doch tot sind", konterte Branden und erntete daraufhin einen gespielt beleidigten Blick von Lara.

Sie nahm eine Pinzette, einen kleinen Wattebausch und Desinfektionsmittel hervor.

„Lehn dich zurück", bat Lara, nachdem sie den Tupfer mit dem Desinfektionsmittel getränkt und sich hinter Branden gestellt hatte.

Er ahnte, was das mit sich ziehen würde.

„W-wozu?", fragte er überzeugend unwissend.

„Oh, stell dich doch nicht so an. Ich dachte wir könnten erwachsen damit umgehen", erwiderte sie und drückte Brandens Kopf an ihre Brust. Unweigerlich gingen Branden Laras Busen lobende Adjektive durch den Kopf, wessen er sich schämte.

‚Schwein!', schimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Lara nahm an, dass er wegen dem Brennen des Desinfektionsmittels die Mine verzog und tupfte die Stelle weiterhin vorsichtig ab.

Brandens Reaktion änderte sich schnell. Er entspannte sich und genoss Laras Berührungen, ihre Wärme und ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht. Er merkte es nicht einmal wie sie die Wunde mit einer Kompresse bedeckte und viel zu schnell verkündete: „Schon fertig."

Zögernd öffnete er wieder die Augen.

„Nun gut, du scheinst ja doch keine _so_ schlechte Krankenschwester zu sein", gab Branden – wieder voll in seiner Rolle – zu, während er nach oben in Laras braune Augen blickte.

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung. Geht es dir gut genug, um die Lager mit uns abzubauen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, dem Branden nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Natürlich. Schließlich bin ich ja Super-Branden."

Super-Branden und Lara begannen daraufhin Joan beim Zusammenräumen zu helfen. Sie bauten die Klappbetten ab, warfen Kleidung zusammen mit Lampen, Proviant, Töpfen, Geschirr, Getränken, einiger Lektüre und weiteren Kleinkram in die Koffer, schafften die Zelte fort und verstauten alles im Jeep, mit dem sie die Ruine erreicht hatten. Unmittelbar bei sich trugen sie nur noch Medipacks, Headset, PDA, Waffengurte (ohne Waffen), Handy, Ausweise und einigen Kleinigkeiten bei sich.

„Was passiert mit den anderen Sachen?", wollte Joan wissen, während sie warteten.

„Entweder Kieron denkt mit oder ich werde es organisieren, dass die Sachen abgeholt werden. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass die Umwelt so verschmutzt wird", entgegnete Lara leicht theatralisch, woraufhin Joan und Branden auflachten.

Die drei vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Gesprächen und ironischen Diskussionen, während Sandra, Frankenstein und Crowe die Zeit jeweils allein verbrachten. Schweigend hatten auch sie ihre mitgebrachten Dinge in ihrem Jeep verstaut. Sandra saß auf einem Koffer, von dem die drei vermutete, dass Sandra diesen mit Kleidung, Make-up und einigen Hygiene-Artikeln gefüllt hatte.

Als Joan, Lara und Branden gerade darüber diskutierten, ob Törtchen oder Muffins besser schmeckten, hörten sie auf einmal das Geräusch von näher kommenden Autos und nur wenig später hielten vor ihnen zwei schwarzen Land Rovers, aus denen je zwei Männer stiegen , die dem Akzent zufolge Amerikaner waren. Sie trugen zu kurzen, weißen Hemden dunkelblaue Stoffhosen und Krawatten.

„Wer von ihnen sind die Gewinner dieser Runde?", wollte einer von ihnen wissen.

Inzwischen waren auch Sandra, Crowe und Frankenstein dazugetreten. Branden, Sandra, Lara und Joan zeigten dem Mann ihre Münzen und er nickte. „Kommen Sie bitte mit mir", verlangte er kühl und ging wieder auf den Land Rover zu.

„Wohin werden Sie uns bringen?", erkundigte sich Sandra.

„Das darf ich ihnen nicht mitteilen. Sie werden es erfahren, wenn wir dort sind", gab der Mann distanziert zurück.

„Was geschieht mit den Sachen, die wir hierher gebracht haben?", fragte Branden.

„Deshalb sind wir zu viert hier", antwortete der Mann noch immer emotionslos. „Jeder von uns wird ein Fahrzeug befördern. Nun steigen sie bitte ein."

Der Mann öffnete eine der Türen des Land Rovers und setzte sich and Steuer. Sandra folgte ihm mit ihrem Koffer auf den Beifahrersitz. Auch Joan tat es den beiden gleich und setzte sich auf die Rückbank.

„Kommt ihr?", wollte sie wissen, als sie sich anschnallte.

„Gleich", gaben Lara und Branden synchron zurück. Sie wollten noch ein letztes Wort mit Frankenstein und Crowe wechseln. Als ob diese es gewusst hätten, waren sie noch nicht eingestiegen.

Lara und Branden blieben vor den beiden stehen.

„Also dann…tschüss", verabschiedete sich Lara. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, denn obwohl sie sich nicht mochten, war es nicht so erfreulich wie sie es erwartet hatten. Da sie sich nun sozusagen in der Obhut der K-Spiele befanden, empfanden sie es als einen Abschied für längere Zeit.

„Auf Wiedersehen wäre wohl nicht angebracht", antwortete Frankenstein.

„Wer weiß", erwiderte Branden matt grinsend.

„Ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich es ehrlich meine, aber…viel Glück bei Ihren weiteren Forschungen", wünschte Lara.

„Danke. Das kann ich brauchen", gab Frankenstein zurück.

„So ein Genie wie Sie schafft das schon. Ob das gut oder schlecht sein wird, zeigt sich sicher bald." Branden wandte sich Crowe zu. „Sie werden uns bestimmt noch oft das Leben schwer machen, was?"

„Da fragen Sie noch?", konterte Crowe in seiner üblichen Arroganz, doch beiden kam er ein kleines bisschen weniger eitel vor.

„Aber vorerst haben wir anderes zu tun. Machen Sie's gut", endete Lara das Gespräch. Sie und Branden gaben den beiden zum Abschied die Hand und wortlos stiegen sie daraufhin in die Autos.

Lara – in der Mitte der Rückbank – seufzte.

Der große Freudentaumel, den sie erwartet hatte, blieb aus. Die … Tage waren ihr viel länger erschienen. Obwohl es nicht wenige Streitereien gegeben hatte, wusste sie, dass ihr genau diese Sticheleien nun ein wenig fehlen würden und sie wusste wie lächerlich das klang.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Du solltest dich freuen! Du bist eine Runde weiter!', bestärkte sie sich und diese Tatsache ließ sie lächeln. ‚Wohin es wohl als nächstes geht?'

Es kam Lara wie eine Antwort vor, als der Motor gestartet wurde, sich die Räder in Bewegung setzten und sie begannen unter der warmen Morgensonne Guatemalas ein neues Ziel anzusteuern, wo ein weiteres Abenteuer auf sie wartete.

Kapitel 31 Ende

Jaaa, wir haben den Guatemala-Abschnitt hinter uns! Juhu!

Ich habe mir lang überlegt, ob ich einiges nicht noch einmal umschreiben sollte. (Ich mag das Kapitel nicht.) Denn ich plane einiges um, werde es aber wohl erst umsetzen, wenn ich mit der gesamten Geschichte fertig bin. Einiges wird euch wohl sehr freuen, glaube ich.

Wie es zu Crowes plötzlicher Einsicht gekommen ist? Keine Ahnung! Das war ein typischer Fall von „meine Charaktere machen, was sie wollen". Auf einmal waren diese Sätze da. Die Abschiedsszene mit Lara, Branden, Frankenstein und Crowe habe ich geschrieben, als unsere Klassenfahrt zu Ende war und wir Abschied von diesem Ort nahmen, den wir nicht mochten, aber ihr kennt ja das Sprichwort: Ein Abschied schmerzt immer, auch wenn man sich darauf gefreut hat. Irgendwie traf das zu und deshalb ist das hineingeraten, obwohl sie sich nicht leiden können.

Ich nerve mit meinen Nachwörtern, was? Bin auch schon still.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Cora


	32. Geliebte Feindin

_Die Entscheidung ist gefallen: Die Teilnehmer der nächsten Runde der K-Spiele sind Branden, Sandra, Joan und Lara. In einem Wagen werden die vier fort von der Ruine an einen neuen Ort gebracht. Was wird dort auf sie warten?_

Kapitel 32 – Geliebte Feindin

Guatemala, Champerico, 10:45 Uhr

Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr Branden, als er spürte wie sich Laras Kopf auf seiner Schulter niederließ. Ihre Wärme und der Duft ihrer Haare lockte ihm unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Mit einem genießenden Gesichtsausdruck sah er wieder nach draußen.

Etwa eine Stunde lang waren sie durch die Wildnis gekurvt, bis sie ein Schild mit der Ortsaufschrift ‚Champerico' passiert hatten. Kurz danach hatte Branden seinen Pocket-PC herausgeholt, um die Lage des Ortes zu bestimmen. Die Stadt lag im südlichen Westen an der Pazifikküste Guatemalas. Hier waren sie endlich wieder in den Genuss richtiger Straßen gekommen, die mit Asphalt ausgelegt waren und das Vorankommen des Fahrzeuges viel angenehmer gestalteten.

Sie hatten es vorgezogen zu schweigen. Auch die verträumten Blicke von Joan und Sandra streiften die Gegend. Während sie durch die vielen Gassen fuhren, in denen Leute in kleinen Läden um die Preise ihrer Waren feilschten, öffnete Lara wieder ihre Augen und hob ihren Kopf.

„Gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Branden und sah zu wie sich Lara die Augen rieb.

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich hatte nur die Augen zu." Branden entfuhr ein Lachen. „Wirklich", beteuerte Lara, die ihre Antwort nun selbst zum Schmunzeln fand.

* * *

Nach zehn Minuten kam der Hafen der Stadt in Sicht, wo auf einige Tanker Waren verladen wurden und Gäste in große Passagierschiffe einstiegen, von denen einige schon auf das Meer hinausliefen. Der überaus schweigsame Fahrer hielt auf einem der Parkplätze und begann erst wieder zu sprechen, als er den Motor ausgeschaltet und sich so gedreht hatte, dass er auch seine Fahrgäste auf der Rückbank sehen konnte. 

„Hier endet die Fahrt. Es sind Kabinen für sie auf einem der Schiffe reserviert", erklärte er und öffnete auf der Beifahrerseite das Handschuhfach, um daraus einige Dokumente zu nehmen. „Die Karten sind auf ihren Namen ausgestellt."

Er reichte den vieren die passenden Unterlagen.

„Und wie geht's dann weiter?", wollte Branden wissen. „Ich meine, es müsste doch jetzt eigentlich wieder so ein Brief folgen, oder?"

„Ich führe nur meine Anweisungen aus", beantwortete der Fahrer kühl. „Bitte steigen sie jetzt aus."

Sie folgten der Aufforderung, um nicht länger in der Nähe des überaus distanzierten Menschen zu sein. Kaum hatten sie das Auto verlassen, wurde es vom Fahrer wieder aus dem Parkplatz bewegt und fuhr davon, in das Getümmel der Stadt.

Schweigend musterten sie ihre Fahrkarten. Ein eleganter Schriftzug verriet den Namen des Schiffes: _Princess Miku_. Sie gehörte der Rederei _Katuno Transports_. Als Reiseziel war ein Hafen in Osaka, Japan angegeben.

„Welche Klasse reisen wir?", wollte Sandra fordernd wissen und es überraschte keinen, dass sie diese Frage stellte.

„Wir reisen nach Japan…?", hinterfragte Joan etwas ungläubig. Dieses Land war für sie immer unglaublich weit entfernt gewesen. Nun dorthin zu reisen erschien ihr unwirklich.

„Sieht ganz so aus", antwortete Branden, der das ‚Land der aufgehenden Sonne' nicht zum ersten mal besuchte.

Joan ermahnte sich in Gedanken selbst sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie an Spielen teilnahmen, die sie noch an alle möglichen Orte der Welt führen konnten.

„Wo mag dieses Schiff sein?", murmelte Joan und sah sich im Hafen um, wo sich viele Schiffe befanden.

„Am Besten, wir fragen jemanden", schlug Lara vor und sie fragten auf Spanisch freundlich einen Geschäftsmann, der sie wegen ihrer etwas außergewöhnlichen Ausrüstung am Leib ein wenig verwundert ansah. Dennoch antwortete er ebenso höflich, in welche Richtung sie zu gehen hatten und sprach aus, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnten, auf jenem Schiff reisen zu können.

Durch diese Bemerkung neugierig schritten sie in die Richtung, in die er sie gewiesen hatte und fanden positiv überrascht das Schiff vor, nachdem sie gesucht hatten.

Die_Princess Miku_ war ein sehr hübsches Schiff, auf das fein gekleidete Menschen einstiegen. Es wirkte neu und gut gepflegt. Über den schwarzen und weich geformten Rumpf zog sich in Weiß in der selben Schriftart wie auf den Fahrkarten der Name des Schiffes. Im Vergleich war der Name der Rederei, _Katuno Transports_, sehr viel größer und aufwändiger heraufgeprägt. Der hintere Teil besaß viele Fenster, doch sie waren zu weit entfernt, um durch sie ins Innere des Schiffes zu blicken. Auf dem Oberdeck waren viele Aufbauten angebracht, zwischen denen der rote Schornstein herausragte.

„So wie das aussieht, gibt es wohl nur die erste Klasse", erwiderte Branden auf Sandras vor einigen Minuten gestellte Frage.

* * *

Gemeinsam suchten sie den Terminal auf, um dort nach Vorzeigen ihrer Fahrkarten und ihrer Ausweise in eine weitere Halle zu gelangen, wo man sie wie bei einer Kontrolle am Flughafen durchsuchte. Da nur Sandra einen Koffer bei sich hatte, musste nur sie diesen scannen lassen. Branden hatte felsenfest behauptet, dass man Sandra nur ohne ihre recht chemischen Toiletten-Artikel durchlassen würde, da dieses Repertoire auch das einer Sprengstoffexpertin hätte sein können. Tatsächlich verzogen die Beamten ihre Minen und begannen Fragen zu stellen. Als Sandra jedoch gereizt nebenbei Kierons Namen erwähnte und die Angestellten daraufhin nach ihrem Namen fragten, beschlossen sie Sandra keine weiteren Probleme zu bereiten und ließen sie passieren. 

„Würde es doch immer so schnell gehen", wünschte sich Lara, als sie über die eiserne und in der Sonne glänzende Zugangsbrücke ins Schiff schritten. Da sie kein Gepäck und vor allem keine Waffen bei sich hatte, waren sie ungewöhnlich schnell zum Transportmittel gelangt. Dennoch fehlte Lara ein wenig die Sicherheit des kalten Stahls.

Die anderen Gäste sahen ein wenig verwirrt drein, als die vier die feine Eingangshalle des Schiffes betraten. Lara sah schon die Wegweiser zu verschiedenen Geschäften auf dem Schiff.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss mich weiter bei dir verschulden", kam es Joan in den Sinn, denn schon als sie nach Guatemala aufgebrochen waren, hatte Lara für Joan die Ausrüstung bezahlt, die sie noch am Flughafen hatten kaufen müssen.

„Das ist nicht schlimm", versicherte Lara und sah sich weiter um. Hinter den eleganten Tresen beantworteten lächelnde und seriös wirkende Crew-Mitglieder die Fragen der fein gekleideten Gäste und verwiesen auf die Schilder, die an den Wänden angebracht waren und in verschiedenen Sprachen zu den vielen Einkaufs- und Freizeitmöglichkeiten wiesen. Zwischen den vielen vornehmen Gästen stach Sandra hervor, die ohne ein Wort zu sagen begonnen hatte ihre Kabine aufzusuchen.

„Wir sollten es ihr gleich tun", gab Branden zu. „Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?", murmelte er und sah auf sein Ticket.

* * *

Einige Zeit war vergangen, bis sie ihre Kabinen, die alle auf dem selben Gang lagen, gefunden hatten. Der Flur war mit weinrotem Teppich ausgelegt; die Wände waren mit weißen Holzverkleidungen geschmückt. Die Türen waren aus schwarz lackiertem Holz und trugen in silbernen Lettern jeweils eine Zahl auf ihrer Vorderseite. Zuvor waren sie einem Hinweis auf den Tickets gefolgt und hatten sich an der Rezeption Schlüsselkarten aushändigen lassen, sodass sie die Türen auch zu öffnen vermochten. 

„Nicht schlecht…", staunte Lara, als sie in ihre Suite getreten war. „Ganz und gar nicht…"

Der geräumige Salon beherbergte eine bequem wirkende Couchgarnitur, einen an die Wand angebrachten Flachbildfernseher, eine Minibar, einige passend positionierte Abstelltische, einen PC mit Zubehör, ein paar Regale mit Büchern, ein Tisch samt Stühlen, elegant gewählten Lampen, weichen Teppichen und einer dezent gewählten Dekoration in Form von künstlichen Pflanzen, Wachsobst und einiger kleiner Skulpturen. Der elegante Stil wurde im Bad, im WC, im Schlafzimmer und im begehbaren Kleiderschrank fortgesetzt.

Im begehbaren Kleiderschrank wartete zu ihrer Überraschung eine vollständige Garderobe auf sie. Die geschmackvoll gewählten Kleidungsstücke gefielen Lara. Es fanden sich neben eleganten Kleidern und gemütlichen Kombinationsmöglichkeiten auch sportliche Stücke. Passende Schuhe waren ebenfalls bereitgestellt.

‚Wie schön. Ich muss also nichts kaufen. Das spart Geld…und Nerven', dachte Lara, die zu den Frauen gehörte, die entgegen dem Vorurteil nicht gerne Kleidung, Schuhe und Accessoires einkauften. Laras Definition von Spaß war eine andere. ‚Aber hat man auch an Waffen gedacht?' Sie sah sich in der Suite um und konnte keine Pistolen oder ähnliches finden. ‚Schade.'

Sie war wieder im begehbaren Kleiderschrank und strich über das weiche Samt eines der Kleider. Ihr kam ein Einfall und sie nahm das Gewand in die Hand.

„Merkwürdig…", murmelte sie. „Woher wissen die meine Kleidergröße?"

Ein Vibrieren, das ein Klingeln nach sich zog, lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken ab. Sie hing das Kleid zurück zu den anderen, zog ihr Handy hervor und nahm ab.

„Ja?"

„Hey Lara. Dein Headset ist ausgeschaltet und ich dachte, wir sollten mal wieder miteinander kommunizieren", meldete sich Zips Stimme.

„Das hast du schön gesagt", gab Lara amüsiert zu.

„Wie läuft's denn so in der schummrigen Ruine?"

„Mittlerweile bin ich nicht mehr dort", berichtete Lara, „sondern auf einem Schiff, der _Princess Miku_. Es geht nach Japan."

„Oh, du hast die Runde geschafft? Das ist ja wunderbar!", freute sich Zip.

Detailliert erzählte Lara von ihrem Abenteuer, wie sie sich gegen die Mumien zu Wehr gesetzt, Rätsel gelöst und ihre Schnelligkeit bewiesen hatte. Zip hörte gespannt zu und ließ einen Freudenschrei verlauten, als Lara berichtete, wer es nicht in die nächste Runde geschafft hatte.

„Diese Kotzbrocken haben es verdient!"

„So etwas in der Art habe ich mir auch gedacht", gestand Lara.

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Lara sah aus dem Fenster. Das Schiff bewegte sich bereits aus dem Hafen. „Oh, wir fahren gerade los."

„Kuschelig. Also kein weiterer Brief?", hinterfragte Zip.

„Nein, bisher nicht. Sei doch bitte so nett und sieh nach, wie lang diese Reise dauern wird", bat Lara und schon hörte sie wie Zip geschwind begann zu tippen.

„Da haben wir es ja…ihr seid ganze fünfzehn Tage unterwegs."

„Fünfzehn Tage…hm…ob hier auf dem Schiff neue Aufgaben auf uns warten?", vermutete Lara.

„Wäre möglich. Was sagt denn die Münze?"

„Gute Frage", gab Lara zu, die sich selbst wunderte, dass sie diese noch nicht genauer in Augenschein genommen hatte. Sie nahm das kleine Goldstück aus ihrer Hosentasche und sah sich die Prägung an.

Zu Laras Überraschung war diesmal nur ein japanisches Schriftzeichen eingraviert.

„_Sakura_…", murmelte Lara.

„Gesundheit."

„Nein, nein. Dieses Schriftzeichen hier bedeutet so viel wie Kirschblüte, auf japanisch _Sakura_", erklärte Lara.

„Mehr steht da nicht?", hinterfragte Zip.

„Nein, das ist alles", erwiderte Lara, die Münze genau untersuchend.

„Übrigens dürften die Kirschblüten gerade blühen, wenn ihr in Japan ankommt", bemerkte Zip, der derweil im Internet nachgeforscht hatte.

„Wie schön!", freute sich Lara, die schon einmal einen Park in Tokio während der Blütezeit der Kirsche besucht hatte. Die vielen weißen Blütenblätter hatten fast wie Schnee gewirkt. Es war ein sehr hübscher Anblick gewesen.

„Mag sein, aber was sollen wir damit anfangen?"

„Ich werde den nächsten Brief von Kieron abwarten. Die neuen Teams müssen ja schließlich auch eingeteilt werden. Es sei denn, jeder darf allein arbeiten, was ich bevorzugen würde", antwortete Lara. „Aber jetzt will ich mich auf diesem Schiff nach einer Waffenquelle umsehen."

„Tu das. Man hört voneinander!", verabschiedete sich Zip und das Gespräch war beendet.

* * *

„…_Sakura_? Mehr nicht?", fragte Uma skeptisch. 

„Nein", gab Branden zurück, der mit seiner Funkpartnerin telefonierte. Er stand an einem Fenster in seiner Kabine und sah zum Hafen, der langsam in der Ferne verschwand. „Was das wohl bedeutet?"

Auch die beiden waren ratlos, was der Sinn der Prägung war, doch auch sie kamen nicht zu einem Schluss.

„Es gibt da etwas, das mir mehr Sorgen macht", begann Uma ernst.

„Welche Waffe du benutzen sollst, um deinen Zip umzubringen?"

„Nein…also…das auch, aber noch etwas."

„Schieß los", forderte Branden freundlich.

„Es ist, dass Lara immer noch im Spiel ist", erläuterte Uma. „Wir müssen zugeben: Sie ist gut, verdammt gut. So gut, dass sie dich besiegen könnte."

Ein nachdenkliches Schweigen entstand.

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

„Ich weiß. Deshalb Branden…musst du dafür sorgen, dass sie die nächste Runde auf keinen Fall erreicht. Eure Joan ist anscheinend ganz nett, aber keine Bedrohung. Mademoiselle kann man außer Gefecht setzen, indem man ihre Frisur ruiniert. Wenn du eine von den beiden zur Gegnerin im Finale hast, wäre ein Sieg kein Problem."

„Das stimmt wohl."

„Du darfst eines nicht vergessen, Branden. Du und Lara, ihr seid Feinde. Trotzdem ist auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise irgendwie eine Freundschaft zwischen euch entstanden, aber das war falsch."

„Wem sagst du das…", stimmte Branden zu. „Wir hätten uns niemals so gut kennen lernen sollen…"

„Das klingt ungewöhnlich einsichtig", merkte Uma an. „Ist es vielleicht mehr als…Freundschaft?", erkundigte sie sich einfühlsam.

Branden atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich fürchte ja", bestätigte er schließlich schwermütig. Doch auf der anderen Seite fühlte es sich für ihn gut an, jemandem davon zu erzählen.

„Oh…", fiel Uma spontan nur ein. „Na ja…wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, hast du doch immer noch die Chance", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

„Wohl nicht", entgegnete er. „Sie hat einen anderen."

* * *

Der Tag verging, doch kein Brief erreichte die vier auf dem Schiff. Um sicher zu gehen, fragten sie nach, ob für einen von ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlegt worden war, doch die Angestellten verneinten. 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass alle vier die gleichen Münzen besaßen und dass keiner wusste, was er mit dem Wort Kirschblüte anzufangen hatte. Also beschlossen sie auf die kommenden Dinge zu warten – etwas anderes blieb ihnen nicht übrig.

* * *

Am Abend begann Lara sich ihre Garderobe für das Diner herauszusuchen. Sie hatte genug Erfahrung, um zu wissen, dass sie ein feines Kleid zu wählen hatte. Lara rätselte nicht lang und nahm sich aus dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank ein bodenlanges und dunkelblaues Abendkleid ohne Ärmel und Träger. Es war mit Blumen-Applikationen in einem helleren Blau versehen und hatte einen hohen Schlitz an der Seite, der Sicht auf Laras Bein und ihr selbst mehr Bewegungsfreiheit gewährte. Dazu trug sie Sandaletten, einige silberne Armbänder, den silbernen Skorpion-Ohrstecker, den Joan ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und ein silbernes, mit Diamanten besetztes Halsband. 

Vor dem Spiegel sitzend trug sie etwas Puder auf ihr Gesicht auf und wünschte sich, dass ihr nun eine professionelle Visagistin zur Seite stünde, denn Lara selbst konnte zwar fundamental selbst ihr Make-up auftragen, doch diese Grundkenntnisse waren für ein Abendessen in dieser Gesellschaft nicht gut genug und das würde man erkennen.

„Gut, dann sehe ich eben so aus als ob ich nicht in diese Gesellschaft gehöre…was soll's", murmelte sie und griff nach einem Kajalstift, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie stand auf und fand Joan vor ihrem Zimmer vor. Auch sie war schon passend angezogen. Joan trug ein bodenlanges Kleid mit tiefem V-Ausschnitt. Es war weiß, rückenfrei und mit Pailletten an Brust und Taille besetzt. Eine schlichte Silber-Kette hing an ihrem Hals und ihre nun gelockten Haare waren zu einem eleganten Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

„Ein schönes Kleid", kommentierte Lara, nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Danke", erwiderte Joan und ihre Schritte hinterließen ein typisches Geräusch von Schuhen mit Absätzen. „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Du bist wohl schon bereit dich in das Getümmel der höheren Gesellschaft zu werfen, nicht wahr?", fragte Lara, die bemerkt hatte wie ordentlich Joans Haare saßen und wie sorgfältig ihr Make-up aufgetragen war.

„Ich glaube nicht. Auf einer _so_ feinen Veranstaltung war ich noch nie", gestand Joan.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Du musst nur hochnäsig genug sein", riet Lara ihr und die beiden lachten kurz.

„Störe ich?", erkundigte sich Joan taktvoll.

„Nein, ich war nur gerade dabei mich stümperhaft zu schminken", erwiderte Lara und setzte sich wieder an den Schminktisch.

„Wieso stümperhaft?"

„Was das angeht, kenne ich mich nicht sehr gut aus. Ich bin in meinem Leben mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Überleben zum Beispiel."

Während Lara mit dem Kajalstift eine dünne Linie unter ihren Augen zog, dachte Joan nach. Ihre Freundinnen, Arbeitskolleginnen und Bekannten waren ‚normale' Frauen. Sie interessierten sich für die neuste Mode, liebten es einzukaufen, probierten oft Rezepte aus Magazinen aus und klagten über ihre Figur. Doch Lara war anders. Lara zog es vor sich auf den Gebieten der Archäologie weiterzubilden, sich in viele Abenteuer zu stürzen und sich der Gesundheit wegen sportlich zu betätigen. Schließlich befand Joan, dass sie Lara bewunderte und stellte fest wie ‚normal' sie selbst war. Es überraschte sie, dass sie diese Tatsache mulmig stimmte.

„Woran denkst du?", riss sie Laras Stimme aus ihrer Trance. „Du schaust so abwesend."

„Ach, nichts", log Joan. „Aber die Zeit wird knapp. Das Abendessen fängt bald an. Dreh dich um."

Lara gehorchte, woraufhin Joan begann sie zu schminken.

„So bekomme ich also doch noch meine Visagistin", stellte sie fest, als Joan Lidschatten auf ihre geschlossenen Lider auftrug.

„Wie verwöhnt du doch bist. Wir armen Mädchen mussten das schon selbst lernen", antwortete Joan und wandte sich Laras Lippen zu. Nachdem ihr Gesicht hergerichtet war, befasste sich Joan mit Laras Haaren und verwandelte diese zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur.

„Ich sollte dich einstellen", vermutete Lara, das gute Ergebnis Joans Arbeit bewundernd.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt", entgegnete Joan lachend. „Jetzt sollten wir aber zum Essen gehen. Wir sind spät dran."

* * *

Brandens Wahl der Bekleidung war nicht schwer gewesen. Wie immer zu solchen Anlässen trug er einen Smoking. Die große Halle war elegant dekoriert, im Hintergrund untermalte angenehme Musik das Szenario und die vielen Menschen lachten, tratschten und tranken Alkohol. 

Branden ging nicht gern zu solchen Veranstaltungen, doch da nichts von diesem Essen abhing, würde er versuchen sich mit ‚seinen Mädels' zu amüsieren und nicht auf die anderen Leute zu achten. Er seufzte resigniert, während er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen umherging.

‚Wo bleiben sie nur? Typisch Frauen…', dachte er sarkastisch. Nur einige Momente später betraten Joan und Lara die Halle, doch er bemerkte sie erst, als Joan ihm von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

„Ihr seht ja zauberhaft aus, Ladys", bemerkte er.

„Vielen Dank", antwortete Lara höflich. „Wäre es Ihnen genehm, zwei Damen zum Essen zu geleiten?"

„Aber selbstverständlich", bejahte Branden und hielt beiden einen seiner Arme hin. „Denn zu ihrem Glück bin ich im Besitz von_zwei_ Armen."

„Anatomisch gesehen ein sehr glücklicher Umstand", erwiderte Joan, hakte sich wie Lara bei Branden ein und gemeinsam suchten sie in der Halle nach dem Tisch, der für sie reserviert worden war. Als sie die richtigen Namensschildchen erblickt hatten, setzten sie sich und redeten darüber, was sie sich bestellen könnten.

Nach einigen Minuten stieß eine weitere Person zu ihnen, die niemand anderes als Sandra war. Sie trug ein pinkes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und dessen Rock mehrlagig war. Es hatten einen runden Ausschnitt und Spaghettiträger. Dazu hatte sie eine ebenfalls pinke Stola um ihre Arme gelegt. Zusammen mit goldfarbenen Sandaletten, ebensolchem Schmuck und ihren bis zur Schulter reichenden blonden Haaren, kam Lara spontan der Vergleich zu einer Barbiepuppe in den Sinn.

„Guten Abend", grüßte sie kühl und setzte sich zu den dreien.

Branden, Joan und Lara fanden, dass sich Sandra im folgenden Gespräch zwar nicht sehr freundlich, aber überraschend diplomatisch gab. Nachdem sie ihr Essen bestellt und ihre Getränke bereits erhalten hatten, kam ein Kellner abermals zu den dreien. Er übergab ihnen einen Umschlag, den Branden entgegennahm, um ihn sogleich zu öffnen. Der Kellner verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Kurz bevor Branden begann vorzulesen, fiel Joan ein junger Mann an einem anderen Tisch hinter Branden auf. Er lächelte sie an.

„_Sehr geehrte Teilnehmer_", begann der Grabräuber und Joans Aufmerksamkeit fixierte sich ruckartig auf Branden. „_Da sie nun alle beisammen sind, folgen nun weitere Informationen. Bis sie mit diesem Schiff Osaka, Japan erreicht haben, warten hier keine Aufgaben auf Sie. Erst wenn sie am Ziel angelangt sind, werden die K-Spiele weitergeführt. Wenn es so weit ist, werden sie alle für eine Etappe ein Team aus vier Personen bilden. Von Osaka aus wird man sie an einen Ort bringen, an dem sich die Münzen in ihrem Besitz als anwendbar erweisen werden. Bis dahin wird ihnen der Nutzen unbekannt bleiben. Der Besitz von Feuerwaffen ist in dieser Runde strengstens untersagt. Sollten sie sich nicht an diese neue Regel halten, sind sie von den K-Spielen disqualifiziert._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_E.J. Kieron_"

„Wir werden ein Vierer-Team sein?", fragte Joan ungläubig.

„Bis wir in Japan sind, sollen wir nichts machen?!", platzte es aus Sandra heraus.

„Es sind keine Waffen erlaubt?!", stieß Lara hervor.

„So steht es hier", bestätigte Branden. „Was soll das? Wir sind doch hier nicht im Urlaub."

„Ab jetzt wohl schon", stellte Joan fest und fing einen zweiten Blick des jungen Mannes auf. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er gut aussah. Wieder sah sie schnell weg, doch als ihr auffiel, aus welchem Grund sie wegsah, besann sie sich eines besseren.

„Das ist sehr sonderbar. Warum sollte er uns eine Auszeit gönnen? Das macht keinen Sinn. Es muss mehr dahinter stecken", sinnierte Lara.

Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und während des Speisens spekulierten sie weiter über Gründe für diese Entscheidung, doch ein Sinn ergaben sie nicht. Nach allen sechs Gängen waren sie zu keinem Schluss gekommen. Resigniert musterte Lara noch einmal den Brief, während Joan dem jungen Mann nun ebenfalls zulächelte. Im Laufe des fortschrittlosen Gesprächs hatte sich auch Sandra jemand anderem zugewandt. Ein älterer Mann an der nicht weit entfernten Bar schenkte ihr nicht wenige Blicke. Lara, die Sandras Augen gefolgt war, hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie diesen Mann kannte.

„Er ist Geschäftsführer eines Unternehmens für…ich weiß nicht mehr, was. Als ich ihm begegnet war, hat er seine fehlenden Manieren durch Protzerei über seine vielen Millionen ersetzt, die er jeden Tag verdient", erklärte Lara und trank einen Schluck Champagner.

„Millionen?!", wiederholte Sandra freudig und Lara musste an einen Zeichentrick-Effekt denken, bei dem die Augen einer Person Dollarzeichen trugen. „Da wir hier sowieso nicht vorankommen, wende ich mich nun einem anderen Vorhaben zu. Einen schönen Abend noch", wünschte sie überaus fröhlich und erhob sich, um zur Bar zu schreiten.

Gerade wollte Joan dazu eine Bemerkung abgeben, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte den Mann, der sie am Abend schon oft angesehen hatte. Er hatte kurze, hellbraune Locken und grüne Augen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss", begann er mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Möchten Sie vielleicht tanzen?"

Joan fühlte wie ihr angenehm warm wurde. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten Kontakt mit dem anderen Geschlecht, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich so fühlte, weil eine solche Situation für sie schon lange zurücklag. Da sie diese Tatsache ändern wollte, lächelte sie ihm ebenfalls zu.

„Ich würde sehr gern mit Ihnen tanzen", nahm sie die Aufforderung an, erhob sich, deutete ein Winken zu Lara und Branden an und ließ sich von dem Mann zur Tanzfläche geleiten.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", fragte Branden zufrieden.

„Warum sollte man das nicht gedacht haben?"

„Na ja…", murmelte Branden und war sich nicht ganz sicher wie viel er Lara nun erzählen sollte. „Ihr letzter Freund hat sie sehr verletzt und seitdem…hat sie sich sehr aus solchen Sachen wie Männern und Liebe zurückgezogen…"

„Oh…", murmelte Lara. Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden und sie hörten neben der Musik die vielen Gespräche der anderen. „Sie hat sich ganz schön verändert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja…und wie", bestätigte Branden, sah zu Joan, die sich während des Tanzes mit dem Mann sehr zu amüsieren schien, dachte an die schüchterne Joan, die er in New York kennengelernt hatte und stellte fest, dass sie nicht mehr dieselbe war.

„Ganz zweifellos mein positiver Einfluss", scherzte Lara und sah ebenfalls zu Joan. Sie dachte an die ängstliche Joan, die in ihrem weißen Kleid mit ihnen durch ein Hochhaus in New York gehetzt war. Dabei fiel ihr etwas auf. „Sie ist braun geworden. Das hat sie wohl Guatemala zu verdanken."

Sie wandten ihren Blick von Joan und ihrem Verehrer ab, um sich wieder anzusehen.

„Und wir? Sind wir auch braun geworden?", wollte Branden mit aufgesetzter Dramatik wissen.

„Nein", gab Lara im selben Ton zurück. „Wir werden nur älter und faltiger."

Sie lachten. Ein Kellner kam herbei und räumte die leeren Teller ab. Auf die Frage hin, ob sie noch etwas zu trinken wollte, verneinten sie.

„Wir werden uns bestimmt langweiligen. Immerhin dauert die Fahrt gut zwei Wochen", schloss Branden.

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen." Lara sah zur tanzenden Menge. „Wollen wir nicht auch tanzen?"

„Tanzen?", fragte Branden überrascht.

„Versuch nicht mir zu erzählen, dass du das nicht kannst. Komm schon", forderte Lara ihn auf, erhob sich und ging mit Branden zur Tanzfläche. Dort legte Lara ihre linke Hand auf seine Schulter, Branden seine auf Laras Hüfte. Die verbleibenden Hände legten sie ineinander und setzten zum richtigen Zeitpunkt ein.

„Es soll hier einen sehr ausgeprägten Sportbereich geben", erwähnte Lara. „Ich werde die Reise dazu nutzen, meine Fähigkeiten zu trainieren."

Sie führten eine kleine Konversation während des Tanzes, doch Brandens Antworten waren meist nur halbherzig gegeben. Vielmehr dachte er an die Worte, die Uma ihm gesagt hatte. Er müsste die nächste Runde so gestalten, dass Lara keine weitere Münze erhielt. Es würde ihm nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten schwer fallen.

„…aber so sehr sie auch das Gegenteil behaupten. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nur zu Forschungszwecken dort graben", erläuterte Lara. Sie unterhielten sich über eine archäologische Expedition. Wieder antwortete Branden etwas, doch seine Gedanken waren auf Lara fixiert. Auf ihr Lächeln, ihr Duft, ihren Blick. Während er unweigerlich immer mehr schöne Sachen an ihr auflistete, zwang er sich dazu den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Er musste sein Ziel erreichen, koste es, was es wolle. Dafür musste er auch schwierige Entscheidungen fällen und eine davon festigte sich in diesem Moment deutlich: Lara sollte verlieren.

Kapitel 32 Ende

So, nun gab es auch hier nicht viele TR-mäßige Sachen…ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es trotzdem ein wenig. :-) Wie immer sind Reviews willkommen und erwünscht!

Keroleina: Deine Reviews sind toll. XD Dein Fan-Club findet sicher viele Anhänger!  
Anni89:Lass dich überraschen. ;-)  
Purzel: Welche Sache mit Joan meinst du?

Ich bin froh, jetzt ‚nur' noch 4 Charaktere zu haben, die im Mittelpunkt stehen. Ein wohlgemeinter Rat an alle Schreiber: Wenn ihr mehrere Personen auf einem Haufen habt, lasst nur wenige von ihnen zu den Hauptcharakteren gehören. Im Guatemala-Abschnitt hatten alle sechs die selbe Priorität und das darzustellen, war ziemlich knifflig und aufwändig. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es mir gelungen ist. Es ist wirklich nicht empfehlenswert. Ich werde das jedenfalls nicht noch einmal machen!

Ich hoffe, dass es demnächst schneller voran gehen wird, denn ich habe vor, die FF bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt fertig zu haben. Es wäre schön, wenn ich das schaffen würde, wobei Ansporn in Form von Reviews sehr dazu beitragen würde. ;-)

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Cora


	33. Okaeri nasai in Japan!

(O-kaeri nasai bedeutet auf Japanisch „Herzlich willkommen".)

_Branden, Sandra, Lara und Joan sind die Teilnehmer der nächsten Runde der K-Spiele. Man hat die vier auf ein Schiff (die Princess Miku) gebracht, das sie von Guatemala nach Japan bringen soll, wo die K-Spiele fortgeführt werden._

Kapitel 33 – „O-kaeri nasai" in Japan!

Im Pazifik, Princess Miku, 09:47 Uhr

In zwei Tagen würde das Schiff, die Princess Miku ,den Hafen von Osaka in Japan erreichen. Die Zeit hatten alle vier meist getrennt verbracht. Branden hatte die Zeit genutzt, sein Japanisch wieder aufzubessern. Joan hatte den Mann, der sie am ersten Abend zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte, besser kenngelernt und verstand sich prächtig mit ihm. Sandra hatte in dem älteren Mann an der Bar ebenfalls eine neue Bekanntschaft gefunden und suchte sich in Katalogen schon all die Sachen aus, die sie sich zum passenden Zeitpunkt von ihm wünschen wollte.

Das wenigste davon wusste Lara. Wie sie es beim Tanz mit Branden geplant hatte, widmete sie sich den ganzen Tag dem Vorhaben ihren Körper zu stählen. Der Sportraum war sehr groß und wurde von Kritikern als sehr geräumig angepriesen, doch im Vergleich zu Croft Manor hatte ihr Anwesen mehr Herausforderungen zu bieten, weshalb sie sich auf ein Basis-Training konzentrierte, bei dem sie ihre Muskeln weiter aufbaute und ihre Kondition verbesserte. Zwar hätte sie auch gern ihre Fähigkeiten in Sachen Kampfsport und Turnen ausgebaut, doch dazu hatte sie auf dem Schiff nicht genug Platz und Ruhe.

Ihre Kleidung – eng anliegende Caprihose, Tanktop mit Spaghettiträgern und Turnschuhe – trug die Farbe schwarz und war seitlich mit violetten Streifen versehen. Ihr zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenes Haar wankte hin und her, während sie in der rechten Hand einen MP3-Player hielt

Sie rannte schon seit zwanzig Minuten auf dem Laufband. Es war auf eine mittlere Schwierigkeitsstufe eingestellt. Der Takt der Musik half ihr dabei gleichmäßig zu atmen und übertönte die Gespräche, Seufzer und Lacher der anderen in der Halle. Auch deshalb zog sie ihr Anwesen vor. Trotzdem genoss Lara es, dass sie sich wann immer sie wollte in ihre ruhige Suite zurückziehen konnte. Sie war gern allein, doch in den letzten Monaten ihres Lebens war sie selten dazu gekommen.

Sie bemerkte nicht wie Joan die Halle betrat und sich ihr von hinten näherte. Joan bemerkte, dass Lara Musik hörte und ging um das Laufband herum, sodass Lara sie bemerkte und ihren MP3-Player ausschaltete, um diesen auf eine kleine Ablagefläche des Laufbands zu legen. Danach stellte sie das Laufband so langsam, dass sie nur noch schnell ging.

„Man hat dich lang nicht gesehen", bemerkte Joan. „Du ziehst dein Training ja konsequent durch. Es ist noch nicht einmal zehn und du läufst schon. Respekt."

„Danke", erwiderte Lara außer Atem, doch das langsamere Tempo war weitaus weniger anstrengend für sie. „Es tut gut, sich richtig auszupowern. Wenigstens dafür ist diese Reise gut. Was meinst du?"

„Für mich ist sie noch für mehr Dinge gut", antwortete Joan und schaute zufrieden.

„Du meinst deine Liaison mit dem, der dich zum Tanz aufgefordert hat?", wollte Lara wissen und Joan nickte. „Warum erzählst du nicht ein wenig von ihm?"

„Erzählen?", fragte Joan erstaunt. „Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass sich so ein ‚Frauengespräch' mit deinen Prinzipien vereinbaren lässt."

„Siehst du das hier?", erkundigte sich Lara und hielt ihre linke Hand mit dem Verlobungsring hoch. „Ich _habe_ meine Prinzipien bereits über den Haufen geworfen. Also erzähl schon."

Joan lachte.

„Also, er ist Schwede und heißt…"

* * *

Branden lehnte sich an Deck gegen die Reling und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Die Sonne schien, doch der Meereswind war kühl. Viele Menschen gingen redend an ihm vorbei, doch er hörte ihnen nicht zu. Er war per Headset mit Uma verbunden, die Neuigkeiten zu berichten hatte. 

„Kein Wunder, dass diese Information so streng geheim gehalten wird. Es wäre grottenschlecht für Kierons Ruf."

„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter", verlangte Branden ungeduldig. „Warum sind wir hier auf diesem Schiff?"

„Es ist nicht so spektakulär wie ich gehofft habe. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich langweilig. Deswegen ist jeder B-Promi in den Nachrichten…"

„Machst du das mit Absicht?"

„Schon gut, schon gut…es hat den simplen Grund, dass er wegen Steuerhinterziehung die Justiz am Hals hat. Wahrscheinlich kann er sich deswegen einige Zeit nicht mit euch befassen und hat euch auf dieses Schiff geschickt. Das ist alles. Außerdem ist die Sache so gut wie abgeschlossen", erklärte Uma.

„Das ist ja wirklich nicht spektakulär", kommentierte Branden. „Aber immerhin wissen wir es jetzt."

„Und so schlimm kann es dort doch gar nicht sein. Es gibt doch bestimmt einige Möglichkeiten sich zu amüsieren", vermutete Uma aufmunternd.

„Ja, die gibt es schon. Aber ich übe derweil Japanisch. Ich habe es ewig nicht mehr gesprochen. Ich sollte öfter nach Japan reisen."

„Wir könnten zusammen ein Kabuki-Theater besuchen! Spaß beiseite…wie geht es denn anderen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir sehen uns nicht oft."

„Das ist wohl auch besser so", bemerkte Uma und beide wussten, dass sie Lara meinten.

„Ja", stimmte Branden zu. „Ich weiß."

* * *

Auch die anderen erfuhren die Information von Branden und fanden sie sogar zum Schmunzeln. Trotzdem waren alle froh, dass sie sich bald wieder den K-Spielen zuwenden konnten. Wie geplant erreichten sie zwei Tage später den Hafen von Osaka.

* * *

Japan, Osaka, 14:28 Uhr

Die vier hatten jeweils nur einen Rucksack bei sich. Selbst Sandra hatte sich von vielen ihrer Kosmetik-Artikeln trennen können. Sie schien den anderen ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt und fast freundlich.

In weiser Vorrausicht hatte sich Lara nach dem Zwiebelprinzip gekleidet. Über dem T-Shirt trug sie ein Sweatshirt und über diesem eine enganliegende Jacke in Dunkelblau. Die Enden ihrer figurbetonten Jeans hatte sie in ihre Stiefel gesteckt. Alle hatten sich ähnlich gekleidet – modisch, aber widerstandsfähig und ohne Bewegungseinschränkung. Laras Flechtezopf wehte im Wind, der den Hafen erfüllte. Gerade hatten sie das Schiff verlassen, als auch schon im Getümmel der vielen Menschen ein Mann auf sie zutrat.

„Guten Tag", grüßte der Japaner freundlich. „Bitte folgen Sie mir", bat er kurz angebunden, aber die vier gehorchten. Wieder wurden sie angewiesen in einen Land Rover zu steigen, den der Japaner und offensichtlich Angestellter Kierons fahren sollte.

„Wohin fahren wir?", wollte Branden auf der Rückbank wissen.

„Das werden sie schon bald erfahren. Glauben Sie mir", versicherte der Mann und startete den Motor.

Erst als sie das Innere der Stadt passierten, wurde den vieren eindeutig klar, wo sie waren. Osaka, Japans drittgrößte Stadt, war von Menschmassen, Hochhäusern und Staus erfüllt, doch wie jede Großstadt strahlte sie auf ihre eigene Art und Weise einen Charme aus, der viele in die Metropole lockte. Obwohl keinem der vier große Mengen von Menschen unbekannt waren, strahlte Osaka ein anderes Flair auf sie aus. Japanische Schriftzeichen anstatt lateinischen, Schüler in ihren charakteristischen Uniformen, die für sie ungewöhnlich farbenfrohe Beleuchtungen und Werbeflächen und selbst einige Kleinigkeiten wie die waagerecht positionierten Ampeln machten ihnen klar, dass sie in einem völlig anderen Land waren, das sich in wichtigen und unwichtigen Dingen unterschied und das doch vieles mit anderen Ländern gemein hatte.

Viele dachten, dass Lara es gar nicht mehr bemerkte, wenn sie in einem anderen Land war und all das als selbstverständlich hinnahm. Doch das stimmte nicht. Jedes Mal wenn sie mit einer anderen Kultur in Berührung kam, fiel ihr all dies auf und sie liebte es zu entdecken wie viele Unterschiede und Ähnlichkeiten es in verschiedenen Zivilisationen es gab. Auch diesmal betrachtete sie die Umgebung genau und gewöhnte sich dabei daran die japanischen Schriftzeichen zu lesen. Sie übersetzte nicht, was sie las, aber sie wusste, was es bedeutete.

Lange blieben sie allerdings nicht in der Stadt. Die verstauten Straßen führten sie langsam, aber sicher in die Randgebiete und sie verließen die Metropole schließlich. Die Straßen wurden freier, die Landschaft zeigte immer niedrigere und schließlich nur noch selten Häuser. Lara war klar, dass sie an einen Ort gebracht wurden, wo es kein Osaka und den dortigen Lebensstandart gab. Gern hätte Lara gefragt, wohin sie fuhren und in welchem Teil Japans sie sich genau befanden, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde und schwieg.

* * *

Japan, Präfektur Nara, 16:04

Alle waren überrascht, als sie mitten auf einer Landstraße hielten.

„Bitte steigen sie nun aus", bat der Japaner freundlich.

„Sie setzen uns hier in der Pampa aus?", hinterfragte Sandra ungläubig.

„Ich befolge nur meine Anweisungen", antwortete der Fahrer noch immer höflich.

„Aber was sollen wir hier?", wollte Branden wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht", gestand der Fahrer. „Sollte Mister Kieron ihnen nicht Aufgaben gegeben haben?"

Ihnen kam die Münze mit der seltsamen Prägung in den Sinn.

‚Vielleicht macht sie hier Sinn', dachte Lara.

Schließlich stiegen sie aus, verabschiedeten sich vom Fahrer, der davonfuhr und fassten zusammen. Zusätzlich hatte Branden seinen Pocket-PC hervorgenommen, um ihre genaue Lage bestimmen zu können.

„Also schön. Wir sitzen hier im Nord-Osten der Präfektur Nara. Wir sollen irgendetwas finden und haben als einzigen Hinweis das Wort Kirschblüte – Sakura. Aber wie passt das alles zusammen?", fragte Lara, die zusammen mit den anderen noch immer etwas abseits der Straße stand, über die hin und wieder ein Fahrzeug peste. Sie sah gedankenverloren in die grüne und bergige Landschaft der Umgebung. Das nächste Dorf war einige Kilometer von ihnen entfernt. Der kalte Wind wehte ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Flechtezopf in ihr Gesicht, doch sie genoss die Bergluft.

„Hier wachsen viele Kirschbäume", bemerkte Joan, die ebenfalls die Landschaft musterte und der die Bäume mit ihren noch geschlossenen Blüten auffielen.

Währenddessen suchte Branden die Gegend auf seinem Pocket-PC auf Hinweise ab. Uma konnte ihm Karten aufspielen, die dazu in der Lage war jedes Haus der Welt zu benennen. Nach einigen Minuten wurde er fündig und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Ich glaube ich habe unseren Hinweis", verkündete er stolz und die drei wandten sich ihm zu, um des Rätsels Lösung sehen zu können. „Hier befindet sich ein Gebäude, mitten in der Wildnis. Dieses Gebäude ist ein Kloster, und zwar das_Kirschblüten-Kloster_."

„Ist es das einzige in dieser Umgebung?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Weit und breit das einzige. In dieser Gegend ist nicht viel los. Wir sind im Landesinneren und es wird hier so bergig, dass man den Bau von Straßen und Siedlungen eher vermeidet. Man könnte sagen, wir sind in der japanischen Wildnis", erklärte Branden.

„So mag ich es", grinste Lara. „Wo müssen wir hin?"

„Nach Norden", antwortete Branden und deutete nach links, weg von der Straße.

„Gut, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg", entschied Lara.

„Ich muss doch nicht durchs Gebüsch wandern, durch Schlamm stapfen und auf Bäume klettern?!", wollte Sandra Böses ahnend wissen.

„Und wie Sie das müssen", gab Lara schlicht zurück und bedeutete den anderen loszugehen. Branden zog nach, als er seinen Pocket-PC ausschaltete. Er sah auf seine Uhr, erinnerte sich der Entfernung zum Kloster und stellte fest, dass sie erst Abends ankommen würden.

„Branden? Sollen wir ohne dich gehen?", hörte er Laras Stimme und sah auf. Die drei Frauen standen schon einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Komme schon", versprach er und holte schnell auf.

„Glaubt ihr, dass es der richtige Weg ist?", fragte Joan im Gehen.

„Lassen wir uns überraschen", entgegnete Branden und gemeinsam schritten sie in den Wald hinein.

Kapitel 33 Ende

Ich weiß, ich sollte mich, was das ganze Drumherum angeht, kürzer fassen. Schließlich sollte es hier um Abenteuer gehen!

Anni89: Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn man die ein oder andere meiner Ideen für einen TR-Film verwenden würde. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass ich dafür Bares sehe. #g#  
Lara4ever: Eliminieren klingt so nach umbringen. #lol# Na, was soll mit dem Typen los sein? Er tanz einfach mit Joan, das ist alles. ;-)

Wann es wohl hier mal wieder richtig um Action, Rätsel und mehr gehen wird? Seien wir gespannt (wenigstens ein bisschen. #g#). Ich schreibe schon am folgenden Abschnitt und schwanke zwischen recht gut und totaler Müll. #seufz#  
Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem gewogen!

Cora


	34. Im KirschblütenKloster

(Boah, diese Einleitungen zu schreiben, nervt. XD) _Branden, Sandra, Lara und Joan sind in Japan angekommen. Sie wurden am Rande der ‚Wildnis' ausgesetzt und sind nun auf der Suche nach dem Kirschblüten-Kloster.  
_

Kapitel 34 – Im Kirschblüten-Kloster

Japan, Präfektur Nara, 18:32 Uhr

Lara legte ihre Hand an einen Baum und lehnte sich an. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche um sie herum. Am Lautesten prasselte der Regen vom Himmel herab, verwandelte ihren Weg in rutschigen Matsch, setzte sich an den Blättern der Bäume, Büsche und Sträucher fest und bot den Pflanzen eine willkommene Erfrischung. Einige Vögel zwitscherten und Brandens Pocket-PC gab bei jeder Aktion ein kleines Geräusch von sich.

Alle vier waren völlig durchnässt, schmutzig, müde und verschwitzt. Seit über zwei Stunden waren sie nun schon unterwegs und nur wenige Minuten nach ihrem Start war starker Regen über den Wald hereingebrochen, der das Vorankommen in der gebirgigen Landschaft oft unnötig erschwert hatte. Besonders Wege bergauf hatten sie mehr Zeit und Mühe gekostet als es ihnen lieb war. Es wurde bereits dunkel und die wärmende Kraft der ohnehin schwachen Frühlingssonne ließ nach. Nun konnte sich Lara als einzigen Trost einreden, dass es fast windstill war.

‚Ein Sturm hätte gerade noch gefehlt…', ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie wischte sich den mit Regenwasser vermengten Schweiß von der Stirn.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung waren sie schon bald an einen Trampelpfad geraten, der genau die Richtung aufwies, die sie einschlagen wollten. Sandra hatte versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass auch die Mönche ihr Kloster verlassen mussten, um Besorgungen zu machen. Doch Lara und Branden wussten, dass es sich bei solchen Klöstern anders verhielt.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", wollte Lara erschöpft wissen. Ihr Körper, der sich an den Rhythmus der Kreuzfahrt gewöhnt hatte, meldete Hungergefühle.

„Noch ein Kilometer", antwortete Branden und steckte seinen Pocket-PC wieder weg. „Hofft, dass sie uns Unterschlupf gewähren werden und lasst uns weiterziehen."

Seit Beginn des Weges war Branden Lara ernster erschienen als sonst. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie mit seinen Sprüchen hin und wieder zum Lachen bringen würde, war jedoch enttäuscht worden. Branden setzte den Weg fort, Sandra folgte ihm und auch Joan und Lara zogen hinterher. Mittlerweile war niemand mehr in Stimmung oder der Verfassung ein Gespräch während der Wanderung zu führen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hellten sich die Minen der drei plötzlich auf. Endlich erblickten sie ein Gebäude in der Entfernung. Es brannte in einigen Zimmern noch Licht und Branden bestätigte den anderen, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen überquerten sie eine Brücke und gingen die letzten Meter auf den Eingang des Klosters, das die Größe eines Einfamilienhauses hatte, zu. Das Dach war wie typisch für altjapanische Bauten nach außen hin gebogen. Die Veranda, die sie über eine kleine Treppe bestiegen, war überdacht und sie waren froh endlich nicht mehr dem Regen ausgesetzt zu sein.

Sie einigten sich schnell darauf, dass Lara das Reden übernehmen sollte und diese benutzte daraufhin den Türklopfer an dem großen Holztor. Es dauerte ein wenig, doch schließlich wurde das Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet und eine Frau, die die vier auf Mitte Vierzig schätzten, lugte hervor.

Da Lara wusste, dass man in Japan viel Wert darauf legte, lächelte sie freundlich.

„_Guten Abend_", grüßte sie auf Japanisch und verbeugte sich mit den Händen auf dem Schoß. Die anderen drei taten es ihr gleich. „_Mein Name ist Lara Croft. Ich und meine Kameraden suchen schon seit einigen Stunden dieses Kloster. Wir sind sehr erschöpft und bitten um ihre Gastfreundschaft_", erklärte Lara.

Die Frau öffnete lächelnd das Tor und gebot den vieren mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten. Lara sah, dass sie einen beigen Kimono und eine schlichte, hochgesteckte Frisur trug.

„_Kommen sie nur herein. Wir haben sie bereits erwartet_", erklärte sie freundlich.

Lara flüsterte es Joan und Sandra kurz auf Englisch zu und trat zusammen mit den anderen ein. Wie in Japan üblich zogen sie sich die Schuhe aus, tauschten sie gegen dort stehende, schlichte Hausschuhe und ließen ihre eigenen im Eingangsbereich zurück. Auch ihre Jacken zogen sie aus und hängten sie an vorgesehene Haken.

„_Wie kommt es, dass sie uns bereits erwartet haben?_", wollte Branden wissen.

„_Ryoko-san wird ihnen die Situation erklären. Bitte folgen sie mir_", bat die Frau und führte die vier durch einige Gänge des bescheidenen Hauses.

Sie gingen über die Flure, die mit einfachem Holzverkleidungen versehen waren, und begegneten dabei nur hin und wieder einer Lampe, die Licht spendete. Schließlich hielten sie vor einem Fusuma, japanischen Schiebetüren. Die Japanerin kniete sich auf den Boden und räusperte sich.

„_Entschuldigen Sie, Ryoko-san, aber unsere Gäste sind endlich eingetroffen_", erläuterte sie und zog die Schiebetüren vorsichtig zur Seite, sodass sie in das Zimmer blicken konnte.

„_Danke. Bitte lassen Sie unsere Gäste eintreten_", hörten sie eine raue Männerstimme aus dem Zimmer antworten. Die Japanerin schob die Türen weit auf und bedeutete den vieren in den Raum zu treten. Nachdem sie hereingekommen waren, wurde die Tür von der Asiatin wieder geschlossen und man hörte wie sie sich entfernte.

Das Zimmer war schlicht eingerichtet. Regale an den Wänden beherbergten viele Schriftstücke und in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein niedriger Tisch. Gegen die Fenster prasselte noch immer Regen.

Die raue Stimme, die sie hineingebeten hatte, gehörte zu einem Japaner, der lächelte und die vier mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte, die sie höflich erwiderten. Sein Haar ergraute bereits und sein Gesicht zeigte schon Falten. Ein feiner Schnurrbart zog sich über seine Oberlippe. Der Kimono, den er trug, war dunkelgrau gefärbt.

„_Guten Abend_", grüßte Lara freundlich auf Japanisch.

„Guten Abend", erwiderte der Mann auf Englisch, was Lara verwirrte. Nachdem sich alle wieder aufgerichtet hatten, sahen die vier ihn fragend an. „Bitte nehmen sie doch Platz", bat er wieder auf Englisch.

Die vier gehorchten, knieten sich auf den Boden und ließen sich so auf den Sitzkissen nieder, die um den Tisch herum ausgebreitet waren.

„Sie sprechen Englisch?", erkundigte sich Branden.

„Ja, das tue ich. Ich denke, so ist es für uns einfacher einander zu verstehen, nicht wahr? Nun, ich hoffe, ihre Reise hierher war nicht allzu unbequem", begann er taktvoll das Gespräch. Sein Akzent war zwar markant, doch man verstand seine Worte sehr gut.

„Es war zwar sehr anstrengend, aber unser Empfang hat uns positiv überrascht", erwiderte Joan und lächelte zuvorkommend. Da sie nun mit dem Mann Englisch sprechen konnte, war sie motiviert sich ins Gespräch einzubringen.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Im Namen aller Angehöriger dieses Klosters möchte ich sie hier willkommen heißen. Es freut uns sehr, dass sie bei uns sind. Mein Name ist Haruo Ryoko, oberster Priester des Kirschblüten-Klosters", fuhr der Mönch fort.

Die vier stellten sich ebenfalls vor und versicherten, dass auch sie froh seien, in dem Kloster Gast sein zu dürfen.

„Die Priesterin, die uns hierher gebracht hat, sagte uns, dass sie uns bereits erwartet hätten. Stimmt das?", wollte Sandra danach wissen.

„Ja", erwiderte Ryoko-san. „Vor einigen Tagen wurden wir von Mister Kieron kontaktiert. Er bat uns darum, vier Gästen in unserem Heim eine Zeit lang Unterschlupf zu gewähren und wir möchten ihm diese Bitte erfüllen."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen", fügte Branden hinzu.

„Ich möchte mich nicht mit falschen Lorbeeren schmücken", ergänzte Ryoko-san ehrlich und lächelte. „Unsere Dienste haben eine großzügige Spende von Mister Kieron zufolge."

‚Ich wusste es!', ging es Sandra durch den Kopf. ‚Auch solche Mönche denken ans Geld! Dass sie vollständig auf alles verzichten, konnte ich noch nie glauben…'

„Eine Spende?", wiederholte Joan.

„Ja. Bitte denken sie nichts Falsches von uns. Unser Lebensstil ist einfach. Wir legen nicht viel Wert auf materielle Dinge. Zum größten Teil versorgen wir uns selbst, aber für manches ist Geld einfach von Nöten. Die Spende, die Mister Kieron uns übergeben wird, reicht für lange Zeit. Früher hätten wir das nicht gebraucht, aber wir sind trotzdem alle froh, dass wir dieses Kapitel hinter uns haben", fuhr der Mönch fort.

„Was war früher?", hinterfragte Lara diskret.

„Vor einigen Jahren noch ist dieser Platz ein sehr beliebter Ort für Touristen gewesen. Viele Menschen von überall her kamen und sahen hierin wohl eine Art Attraktion. Deswegen spreche ich übrigens auch Englisch. Die wenigsten Touristen können sich in unserer Landessprache verständigen. Mittlerweile bin ich das Oberhaupt dieses Klosters, doch zu jener Zeit war es jemand anderes. Dieser jemand wollte das Kloster immer aufregender für Touristen gestalten und er dachte nur noch ans Geld. Niemand von uns wollte es so. Wir möchten unser Leben ohne all diesen Luxus führen. Also stellten wir uns gegen die Pläne unseres ehemaligen Oberhauptes. Er verließ uns und seitdem ist es hier wieder so wie wir es möchten. Doch mit ihm ging auch unsere Einnahmequelle. Das Geld aus früheren Zeiten ist fast aufgebraucht und da wir es trotz allem brauchen, haben wir in den Handel eingewilligt", erzählte er ruhig.

„Wir sind also eine Art notwendiges Übel für Sie?", erkundigte sich Branden scherzhaft.

„Oh nein, das ist der falsche Ausdruck", antwortete Ryoko-san höflich. „Wir sind sehr froh, dass Sie hier sind und beherbergen sie gern. Fühlen sie sich nur wie zu Hause."

„Ich habe eine Frage", unterbrach Sandra, obwohl sie wusste, dass es unfreundlich war. „Was sollen wir hier eigentlich? Haben Sie eine Nachricht von Kieron an uns?"

„Ja, habe ich."

Der Japaner zog einen Brief aus seinem Kimono und überreichte ihn Sandra, die diesen aufriss, hervornahm und vorlas.

„_Sehr geehrte Teilnehmer… _Dem fällt auch kein anderer Anfang ein … _Die neue Einteilung der Teams lautet wie folgt: Das erste Team werden Mister Oates und Miss Levy bilden. Team 2 besteht demnach aus Miss Croft und Miss Fine. Weitere Münzen sind beigelegt, die sie bitte den Teams nach aufteilen. Diese werden sie in der hiesigen Villa Takehiko anwenden können. Dort ist es ihnen untersagt sich allein fortzubewegen. _Das ist sogar fett gedruckt. _Auch nach dieser Runde werden zwei von ihnen ausscheiden. Bis sie ihre Aufgabe gelöst haben, ist ihnen im Kirschblüten-Kloster Unterkunft gesichert. Seien sie noch einmal daran erinnert, dass Waffen in dieser Runde untersagt sind. _Blabla, in Liebe Kieron und so weiter."

„Die Villa Takehiko?", fragte Ryoko-san erstaunt, nachdem Sandra geendet und die Münzen den neuen Teams entsprechend verteilt hatte.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte die Diebin.

„Was ist mit dieser Villa?", erkundigte sich Joan. „Ist sie hier in der Nähe?"

„Ja, das ist sie. Es ist eine lange Geschichte…", begann Ryoko-san, wurde jedoch durch ein Geräusch unterbrochen, dass von Lara kam. Ihr Magen knurrte.

„_Gomen nassai_!", entschuldigte sie sich peinlich berührt, doch die anderen gaben zu, dass auch die hungrig waren. Ryoko-san beschloss, den vieren die Geschichte ausführlich beim Essen zu erzählen, dass er sofort zubereiten lassen wollte. Zusätzlich bot Ryoko-san an, dass alle vier bis es so weit war, ein Bad nehmen konnten. Da sie alle durchnässt waren, nahmen sie dankend an. Ryoko-san ließ einen etwas beleibten Mönch in einem dunkelgrünen Kimono herbeikommen, der die Gäste zu den Baderäumen führen sollte. So geschah es und nur wenig später fand sich Lara in dem mit Holz verkleideten Baderaum wieder.

Sie schätzte diese asiatische Eigenschaft des Badens sehr. Es diente nicht nur zur Reinigung, sondern vor allem zur Entspannung und Erholung.

„Noch eine Massage dazu und es wäre perfekt", sinnierte sie, während sie sich entkleidete. Nachdem sie sich geduscht hatte, ließ sie sich in das warme Wasser der Wann sinken. Während sie sich entspannte, sah sie auf ihre Münze, die Kieron unter anderem beigelegt hatte. Wie auf jeder, die sie bis jetzt erhalten hatten, zeigte die eine Seite seine von einem Lorbeerkranz umschlossenen Initialen. Auf der anderen erkannte sie nur das Zeichen für _Sakura_. Grübelnd ließ sie sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken und dachte über eine mögliche Bedeutung nach.

‚Diese Münze ist identisch mit der letzten. Branden und Joan haben dagegen eine andere. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Wahl das Abenteuer nicht allzu sehr erschweren wird…', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Kieron schien es ja egal gewesen zu sein, welches Team welche Münze bekommt…'

Nach einer halben Stunde hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme von draußen, die ihr erklärte, dass das Essen bald angerichtet sei und sie ihr einen Kimono gebracht habe, da Laras eigene Sachen nass und schmutzig waren.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe beim Ankleiden?", wollte sie hilfsbereit wissen.

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Einen Moment bitte", bat Lara, die daraufhin aus der Wanne stieg.

* * *

Schließlich fanden sich alle im Esszimmer wieder, wo man bereits das Essen auftrug. Die vier hatten alle ähnliche Kimonos in dunklen Blautönen erhalten und erzählten beim Aufeinandertreffen einander wie ungewöhnlich es an ihnen aussah. Laras, Joans und Sandras Haar war zusätzlich von den Japanerinnen auf asiatische Weise hochgesteckt worden. Sie knieten sich auf die Sitzkissen, die um den niedrigen Tisch herum ausgebreitet worden waren und bedankten sich, als zwei Mönche das Essen auftrugen. Auch Ryoko-san gesellte sich dazu, da er ihnen etwas über die Villa Takehiko erzählen wollte.

„Die Villa Takehiko befindet sich nicht weit von hier. Es ist zwar kein kurzer Fußmarsch, aber man erreicht sie ohne Probleme", begann er, während die vier mit den Stäbchen aus den Schüsseln ihr Essen nahmen und verzehrten. „Viel wichtiger ist ein anderer Punkt. Die Villa ist schon seit etwa 150 Jahren verlassen. Das ist eine unschöne Geschichte… Einst lebte dort sehr abgeschieden die Familie Takehiko. Sie grenzten sich sehr von allen anderen Menschen in der Umgebung ab, da sie sich selbst sozusagen für auserwählt hielten. Damals gab es in dieser Gegend ein recht großes Dorf, aber seitdem diese Sache passiert ist, wohnt außer uns niemand mehr in der Umgebung."

‚Auserwählte? Solche Leute enden doch immer, indem sie brutal abgeschlachtet werden…', ging es Sandra durch den Kopf, während sie weiteraß.

„Die Familie Takehiko grenzte sich bewusst von allen anderen ab. Außer den eigenen Familienmitgliedern gab es in der Villa nur wenige Bedienstete, die einige Aufgaben übernahmen. Auch alle anderen hielten sich von der Familie Takehiko und deren Grundstück fern. Sie hatten den Ruf… ‚merkwürdig' zu sein. Aus wenigen Quellen ist bekannt, dass sie in ihrem Hause Rituale abgehalten haben sollen, die nur sie durchführen konnten. Eines dieser Rituale soll vor besagten 150 Jahren fehlgeschlagen sein. Viel weiß man darüber nicht. Alle, die dort gelebt haben, sollen umgekommen sein, aber niemand weiß wie", erläuterte der Mönch weiter.

„Hat man denn niemand Nachforschungen angestellt?", fragte Branden, der von seinem Essen aufgesehen hatte.

„Doch. Viele haben das getan. Aber nicht alle sind zurückgekehrt. Um genau zu sein: Alle, die sich noch nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit dort befunden haben, fanden dort wahrscheinlich ihren Tod."

Die Nachricht ließ sie stocken. Die Aussicht sich in eine Villa zu begeben, in der es womöglich spukte, stimmte sie mulmig. Insbesondere Lara und Branden wussten, dass solche Warnungen ernst zu nehmen waren.

„Das klingt wie eine Gruselgeschichte", kommentierte Sandra ungläubig, doch auch sie war von diesen Neuigkeiten nicht unberührt.

„Das ist es nicht", entgegnete der Mönch ernst. „Also seien sie bitte vorsichtig, wenn sie sich dorthin begeben."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Lara ehrlich. „Das werden wir."

* * *

Nach dem reichlichen und leckeren Essen beschlossen die vier schon schlafen zu gehen, da alle müde waren und sich erst morgen zur Villa begeben wollten. Joan musste Branden zwar zunächst auf Branden einreden, doch schließlich willigte auch er ein, dass sie erst morgen beginnen wollten.

Während Branden in den Genuss eines eigenen Zimmers kam, mussten sich Sandra, Lara und Joan eines teilen. Dort waren schon gemütliche Futon-Betten aufgebaut, die auf Tatami-Matten lagen. Auch ihre Rucksäcke, die sie zuvor im Bad zurückgelassen hatten, befanden sich dort. Weitere schlichte Schlaf-Kimonos – Yukata – lagen bereit. Nach dem Umziehen – was sich turbulenter als erwartet gestaltete – legten sie sich unter die dicken Decken des Futons und versuchten Schlaf zu finden.

* * *

Auch Branden hatte sich schon umgezogen. Nun stand er am Fenster und sah nach draußen, doch die Dunkelheit ließ ihn nicht viel erkennen. Auch der Regen schlug noch immer gegen die Fensterscheiben. In seiner Hand hatte er die Münze, die mit dem Zeichen für die Familie Takehiko geprägt war. Es machte für ihn keinen Sinn.

„Geh ins Bett und ruh dich aus. Du kannst morgen weiter grübeln", würde Uma nun befehlen; da war sich Branden sicher. Er sah trotzdem noch weiter verträumt aus dem Fenster und auf die Münze.

Zwar hatte Branden schon mehr als einmal alles geben müssen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen und diese waren nicht immer eigennützig gewesen. Aber die nicht vorhandene Distanz, die normalerweise zwischen Feinden bestand und in diesem Fall nicht existierte, erschwerte die Situation für ihn. Er wusste, dass niemand zögern würde, seinen Widersachern um jeden Preis den Sieg zu nehmen, doch genau so gut wusste er, dass niemand gegen denjenigen kämpfen wollte, den er liebte.

‚Was für eine Situation! So ergeht es also Charakteren aus einer billigen Soap…', dachte er bitter. ‚Wer denkt sich nur so was aus? Diese Person muss ein ziemlicher Idiot sein…'

Doch als er merkte, dass er immer weiter über seine Situation jammerte, fixierte er sein Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe.

„Das ist ja erbärmlich…", ,murmelte er und sah sich selbst kritisch an, doch ein kurzes Lachen folgte.

‚Ich sollte mit dem Nachdenken aufhören…kommt ja doch nichts bei raus. Was passieren wird, werde ich so jedenfalls nicht herausfinden', besann er sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Er beschloss schlafen zu gehen, stellte mit dem Handy seinen Wecker, legte die Münze beiseite und sah ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster. Der Regen hatte aufgehört.

‚Ein gutes Zeichen…?'

Kapitel 34 Ende

Im nächsten Kapitel hat das ganze Drumherum ein Ende und es geht wieder an die Arbeit für die vier. Vielleicht ist ja jemandem aufgefallen: Dieser Abschnitt ist eine kleine Hommage an das PS2-Spiel ‚Project Zero'. (Ich kann es allen empfehlen, die sich richtig gruseln wollen!) Darin geht es um Geister und verschiedene Rituale. Mag weit hergeholt klingen, wurde aber großartig umgesetzt. Deshalb wird es nun auch sehr gruslig…#totlach# So ein Quatsch! Es wird ein wenig mysteriös, ja…aber mehr auch nicht. ;-)

Purzel: In diesem Fall sind mir die Infos nur zufällig in Form von Manga und Anime untergekommen. Hätte es die vier nach Indonesien verschlagen, wäre all das weggefallen. ;-)  
Ursprünglich hatte ich in diesem Kapitel auch noch ein paar Infos über das japanische Leben eingebaut, aber das wirkte dann sehr gezwungen, also hab ich es wieder entfernt.

Okay, damit wäre alles gesagt. Nachträglich frohe Ostern! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Feiertage.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Cora


	35. Puzzle

Ich hasse, hasse, hasse diesen ganzen Abschnitt! Na ja…wegen der langen Pause folgt eine etwas längere Einführung.

_Das Turnier geht in Japan weiter. Nachdem Branden, Sandra, Lara und Joan in einem Kloster in den japanischen Bergen eingetroffen sind, erfahren sie, dass sie die nächsten Aufgaben in der nahegelegenen Villa Takehiko erfüllen müssen. Man erzählt sich jedoch, dass es seit einem großen Unglück vor mehr als 100 Jahren in der Villa spukt und alle, die sich nach Sonnenuntergang dort aufhalten, niemals zurückkehren…_

_Ein Team besteht aus Branden und Joan, das andere aus Lara und Sandra. Die beiden Gruppen müssen mithilfe jeweils eines Hinweises in Form einer Münze einen Weg in die nächste Runde finden. Das Abenteuer beginnt._

Kapitel 35 – Puzzle

Japan, Präfektur Nara, 07:47 Uhr

Schon bevor am nächsten Tag die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatten sich Joan und Branden auf den Weg zur Villa Takehiko gemacht. Nach einem umfangreichen Frühstück hatten die Mönche sie noch einmal eindringlich gewarnt, dass sie zurück sein müssten, bevor die Sonne untergegangen war. Branden und Joan versprachen es aufrichtig und so ließen die Mönche sie ziehen, nachdem sie ihnen den Weg genau beschrieben hatten.

Das Rauschen der Blätter zusammen mit dem Gezwitscher der Vögel, das sich schon vor Tagesanbruch durch den Wald zog, wirkte so friedlich, dass Joan fast vergaß, warum sie eigentlich hier waren.

„Du hast mich wirklich früh geweckt", meinte Joan, als sie in ihrer gestrigen Kleidung (Jeans, Stiefel, wetterfeste Jacken) durch den Wald gingen. Die Sonne erhob sich über den Baumkronen und es schien ein wolkiger Tag anzubrechen.

„Ausschlafen ist ein Luxus, den sich die wenigsten leisten können. Dazu gehören auch wir nicht", erwiderte Branden geschäftlich.

„Du warst jedenfalls sehr vorsichtig, nur mich zu wecken", deutete sie an. „Du benimmst dich etwas merkwürdig. Was soll diese Distanz? Besonders Lara gegenüber bist du auf einmal ziemlich anders."

Zunächst schwieg Branden, doch er begriff, dass er Joan in seinen Plan einweihen musste.

„Weißt du noch wie ich dir davon erzählt habe, weshalb ich das alles hier tue?", erkundigte er sich und Joan nickte. Sie erinnerte sich genau daran wie er sie nach dem Abenteuer in New York nach Hause gebracht hatte und ihr dabei von allem berichtet hatte. „Deshalb ist es wirklich wichtig, dass ich diesen Kristall am Ende in die Hände bekomme und niemand anderes. Konkurrenz ist das Letzte, was ich dazu brauche, verstehst du? Es ist besser, wenn ich in der nächsten Runde nicht Lara zur Gegnerin hätte. Sie wird ihrem Ruf als eine der Besten auf unserem Gebiet mehr als gerecht." Er wandte ihr seinen Blick zu. „Joan, Kieron schrieb, dass nur zwei in die nächste Runde kommen." Er blieb stehen; Joan tat das selbe. „Ich will, dass diese zwei wir sind."

Ein Schweigen trat ein, in dem Joan Branden verwirrt ansah.

„So, ich verstehe", gab sie schließlich ernst zurück.

Branden legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig. Das weißt du. Wir müssen uns hier reinhängen. Joan…" Er sah kurz zu Boden. „Bitte."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Ihre Entscheidung war für sie einfach zu treffen.

„Branden, das kann ich nicht tun", wies sie seinen Vorschlag nach kurzer Überlegung ab. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht ernsthaft an alldem hier teilnehme."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber du würdest mir damit so sehr helfen…", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen. „Schließlich sind wir doch Freunde, oder?"

Joan wandte sich von seinem Griff ab.

„Versuch es nicht auf die Tour. Ja, wir sind Freunde. Aber Lara zählt auch zu meinen Freunden. Ich würde sie damit _hintergehen_", antwortete Joan entschlossen.

„Oh nein, jetzt werd' doch nicht so moralisch", erwiderte er augenrollend.

„Warum sagst du nicht Lara, warum du das hier tust? Sie würde es bestimmt verstehen und dir den Vorzug lassen", schlug Joan vor und Branden musste lachen. Er hatte sich geirrt, als er geglaubt hatte, Joan hätte ihre Naivität eingebüßt.

„Ja, warum fallen sich nicht alle Hunde und Katzen, alle Schüler und Lehrer, Weihnachtsmänner und Osterhasen in die Arme?", entgegnete er sarkastisch. Joan verschränkte ihre Arme. „Natürliche Feinde, Joan! Das sind alles natürliche Feinde! Genau wie Lara und ich."

„Dafür kommt ihr aber erstaunlich gut miteinander aus. Als ich sie kennenlernte, war sie gerade im Begriff bei dir einzuziehen. Und in Guatemala-"

„Ja, ich weiß!", unterbrach er sie gereizt, besann sich jedoch wieder und fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme fort. „Genau so hätte es nie laufen sollen. Wir sind Grabräuber und auf dasselbe Artefakt aus. Das macht uns zu Feinden…das _sollte_ uns zu Feinden machen. Das waren wir auch. Aber dann haben wir es uns angewöhnt, einander das Leben zu retten und eins hat das andere ergeben."

„Und das hält dich davon ab, ihr alles zu erklären und sie um Hilfe zu bitten?", hinterfragte Joan.

„Ich kann nicht mit meinen Zielen hausieren gehen und darauf hoffen, dass mir andere in ihrem Mitleid helfen", gab er zurück und erwähnte dabei bewusst nicht, was ihn wirklich daran hinderte Lara um Hilfe zu bitten. „Ich hätte es dir auch nicht erzählt, wenn ich dir nicht so sehr eine Erklärung schuldig gewesen wäre. Außerdem bin ich in dem Moment davon ausgegangen, dass du nichts mehr mit der Sache zu tun haben würdest."

Joan seufzte.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde dich nicht von deiner Meinung abbringen können", stellte sie realistisch fest. Dennoch war Joan klar, was es deswegen für ihn bedeutete, sie um einen solchen Gefallen zu bitten. Deshalb lehnte sie seinen Vorschlag nicht strikt ab.

„Na ja, das haben schon viele versucht", antwortete Branden, der sich nun Gedanken über eine andere Lösung für sein Problem machte.

„Und alle sind gescheitert, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Joan, löste ihre verschränkten Arme und setzte ihre gemeinsamen Weg mit einem Lächeln fort, denn sie bemühte sich darum wieder normalen Umgang mit ihm zu pflegen.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und beobachten konnten wie die schwache Morgensonne ein altes Bauwerk in traditionell japanischen Stil beschien. Die weißen Verkleidungen waren schmutzig; das Holz wirkte marode und einige Löcher zierten Dach und Fenster. Eine Brücke führte über einen Graben, der das Gebäude von der restlichen Umgebung abzugrenzen versuchte.

Als sie auf die Villa Takehiko zugingen, lief beiden unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken, was sie instinktiv als Zufall abtaten. Gemeinsam öffneten sie die schweren Flügeltüren, die in das Innere des Anwesens führten, traten ein und schlossen die Türen wieder hinter sich. Das Innere des Gebäudes war verstaubt, muffig und teilweise kaputt. Das Licht fiel nur spärlich in die Räume, was automatisch unheimlich wirkte. Einst schien die Villa liebevoll dekoriert worden zu sein, denn Nippes, Bilder und Deckchen auf den Tischen fanden sich noch immer an einem ordentlichen Platz. Sich umsehend gingen sie voran und ließen dabei eine Stufe – und somit auch den Bereich, in dem man normalerweise seine Straßenschuhe gegen Pantoffeln tauschte – hinter sich zurück. Zwei Türen führten aus der geräumigen Eingangshalle. Nach kurzer Überlegung entschieden sie sich für die rechte, schoben diese beiseite und traten hindurch.

„Hatte Ryoko-san nicht gesagt, dass hier schon viele Menschen…getötet wurden?", fragte Joan in die Stille hinein, als sie durch den angrenzenden Gang schritten, in dem jeder ihrer Schritt ein Knarren des Holzbodens nach sich zog.

„Ja…das hatte er gesagt. Wieso?", gab Branden zurück und stellte fest, dass die meisten Türen geschlossen waren.

„Ich finde, dafür wirkt es hier erstaunlich…ruhig", erklärte Joan mit mulmigem Gefühl.

„Es ist doch Tag. Wir müssen keine Angst haben, umgebracht zu werden. Ich glaube jedenfalls, dass Geister Überstunden genau so sehr verabscheuen wie lebende Menschen", konterte er gelassen.

„Das ist nicht komisch!", warf Joan ernst ein und hielt Branden am Arm fest, damit er stehen blieb. „Für dich ist es vielleicht nichts Besonderes, sich an solche verwunschenen Orte zu begeben, aber für mich schon! Also, lass uns bitte koordiniert vorgehen und hier nicht ziellos umherwandern."

„Gut, gut. Wir werden nicht trödeln. Aber noch wissen wir noch gar nicht, wonach wir suchen sollen. Wir haben als Hinweis nur diese Münze, auf der nur der Name Takehiko steht", fasste Branden zusammen und hielt sein Exemplar zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch.

„Ich weiß." Sie schlug seine Hand sanft beiseite, wobei ihm das Goldstück aus der Hand fiel und über den Boden kullerte. „Aber irgendwo muss es doch einen Hinweis geben."

Branden ging einige Schritte zu seiner Münze, nachdem diese ihr Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und nach einem charakteristischen Geräusch schließlich auf dem Boden lag. Er hockte sich nieder, um sie aufzuheben, als ihm auffiel, was er und Joan beim Gehen übersehen hatten.

„Joan, schau dir das an!", rief er sie herbei, woraufhin Joan zu ihm trat und sah, was er meinte. Auf den Holzlatten des Fußbodens war etwas in Rot aufgemalt und in der selben Farbe umrandet.

„Das ist ja das Zeichen der Familie…!", stellte Joan erstaunt fest und warf zur Sicherheit einen Blick auf die Münze in Brandens Hand. Es war dasselbe Zeichen; Joan zweifelte nicht.

„Es kommt noch besser. Schau mal da vorn", wies Branden sie an und deutete einige Meter weiter auf den Boden. Dort war das selbe aufgemalt. Joan sah hinter sich und entdeckte auch dort das selbe Zeichen von einem Kreis umrandet.

„Das war also damit gemeint", kommentierte Joan.

Sie folgten dem Gang und den Zeichen immer weiter. Joan fiel auf, dass fast alle Türen, an denen sie vorbeikamen, verschlossen waren, doch sie dachte sich nichts dabei. Der Flur wurde breiter; sie passierten verlassene kleine Hallen und kamen an modrigen Treppenhäusern vorbei.

Schließlich erkannten sie das letzte Zeichen der Familie auf den Boden und waren vor einem großen, dunklen Tor aus dickem Holz und mit aufwändigen Verzierungen angelangt. Hoffnungsvoll nahm Branden die Griffe der Türflügel in die Hände, wollte die Tür öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen", murmelte er sarkastisch.

„Was ist denn das?", erkundigte sich Joan und deutete auf verschiedene sechseckige und handflächengroße Steine, die in passenden Öffnungen steckten. Wie die Gravuren selbst bestanden die Einlassungen, die an der Tür in einem Kreis angebracht waren, aus weißem Marmor. Branden vermutete, dass sich auf den Gravuren einst japanische Schriftzeichen befunden hatten, doch da die übriggebliebenen Zeichen keinen Sinn ergaben, blieb dies eine Annahme.

„Viel wichtiger: Was gehört dorthin?", entgegnete Branden und deutete auf die Öffnung, die von allen am weitesten oben stand. Die Gravur fehlte.

„Glaubst du, wir müssen das Ding suchen?", mutmaßte Joan.

„Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig." Er musterte die anderen Gravuren noch einmal gründlich. „Sechseckig, vermutlich vier bis fünf Zentimeter dick und aus weißem Marmor. Preisfrage: Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?"

„Falls wir sie überhaupt finden sollen", unterbracht Joan ihn. „Das war eigentlich nur eine fixe Idee und nichts ernst Gemeintes."

„Was sollen wir denn stattdessen tun?", entgegnete Branden. „Die Münze hat uns hierher gebracht. Ergo: Kieron will, dass wir nun hier stehen. Und das natürlich nicht, damit wir uns als Staubfänger üben, sondern damit wir-"

„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt", fiel Joan ihm ins Wort. „Suchen wir nach dem…Ding. Wenn wir es finden sollen, muss es hier in der Nähe sein…hoffentlich."

Joan drehte sich um und sah in den Gang, den sie passiert hatten. Die weißen Wände waren voller Flecken und die Balken an Decke, Boden und Türen wirkten instabil. Ihr fiel auf, dass eine der Schiebetüren offen stand.

‚Offen?'

Joan sah noch einmal genau hin.

„Branden?", meinte Joan zu ihrem Gefährten, der noch immer das Tor untersuchte.

„Ja, Joan?", gab dieser abwesend zurück.

„Steht diese Tür da offen?" Er drehte sich um und folgte Joans Blick. „Vor ein paar Sekunden war sie nämlich noch geschlossen."

Kurz dachte er nach, ob er Joan beruhigen oder sie mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren sollte. Er entschied sich für keine der Möglichkeiten.

„Was wohl da ist?", wich er aus und ging aus den offenen Raum zu. Joan folgte ihm beunruhigt. Das Zimmer, das sie betraten, war voll mit Bücherregalen zur rechten und linken Seite. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein niedriger Tisch mit einigen Sitzkissen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war eine Tür, die zu einem Balkon führte.

„Sieht aus wie eine kleine Bibliothek", bemerkte Joan, deren Unbehagen sich wieder gelegt hatte.

„Ja, oder-"

Ein Geräusch unterbrach ihn und beide drehten sich automatisch in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Die Bücherregale zeigten keine verdächtigen Zeichen, doch auf dem Boden kullerte eine Schriftrolle.

„Falscher Alarm", beruhigte Joan sich selbst, während Branden die Schriftrolle nahm und sie öffnete. Das Papier war merklich alt, weshalb er das Stück vorsichtig behandelte. Ein japanischer Text kam zum Vorschein, den er übersetzt vorlas.

„_Wir sind auserwählt, aber es ist ein hartes Los. Es ist eine schmerzvolle Ehre, die Erde im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die Götter gaben uns die Sterne, um diejenige zu finden, die dazu bestimmt ist, ihr Leben für unser aller zu opfern. Die Sterne und die Götter sind gütig. Immer, wenn es schlimm steht, schenken sie uns eine Auserwählte, die die bösen Geister besänftigen kann. Es ist schwer ein Mitglied der Familie Takehiko zu sein, denn jeder von uns muss mit dieser Verunreinigung leben, die uns an dem Tag auferlegt wird, an dem wir die Auserwählte den bösen Geistern opfern. Doch wir müssen standhaft bleiben. Eines Tages wird uns vergeben. Wir müssen keine Angst haben! Das Kirschblüten-Ritual ist der Wille der Götter!_"

„Kirschblüten-Ritual?", wiederholte Joan ratlos.

„Allem Anschein nach suchen sie mithilfe von Astronomie jemanden aus, der geopfert werden soll", fasste Branden zusammen, was er verstanden hatte. Er rollte die Schriftrolle wieder zusammen und legte sie ins Regal zu vielen anderen.

„Vielleicht wurde diese Person von hier aus erwählt?", sprach Joan, ging auf den Balkon zu, öffnete die Türen und trat mit Branden hinaus.

„Jedenfalls kann ich keinen höheren Balkon hier erkennen", stellte Branden fest und sah sich die Außenseite des restlichen Hauses an. „Was hier aber fehlt, ist-"

Wieder wurde er unterbrochen. Diesmal war es ein leises und stetiges Geräusch. Eine Melodie, gespielt von einem Koto, einem japanischen Zupfinstrument. Langsam und vorsichtig kehrten sie ins Innere des Zimmers zurück. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Jemand spielte Koto.

„Du hast doch auch Angst, oder?", vergewisserte sich Branden, der sich diesem Gefühl trotz viel Erfahrung mit Übernatürlichem nicht verwehren konnte.

„Ja", gab Joan knapp zurück.

„Gut."

Nach einem kleinen Streit konnte Branden Joan schließlich dazu bewegen, dem Spiel des Koto zu folgen. Er versprach fest ihre Hand zu halten und sie vor allem zu beschützen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würde, ehe sie den Raum mit den vielen Büchern verließen, um durch die Flure zu wandern und das Geräusch zu lokalisieren. Langsam, aber sicher wurde es immer lauter und deutlicher. Vor einem Zimmer angekommen, drückte Branden sein Ohr gegen das Holz der Tür und hörte eindeutig das Koto.

Er umfasst die Klinke der Tür, drückte sie herunter und als er die Tür mit einem schweren Geräusch öffnete, verstummte das Koto plötzlich. Im Zimmer war niemand.

„Findet Kieron das etwa lustig?", wollte Joan wissen. „Wobei es mich vielmehr interessiert wie er das hier organisiert…", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu.

Branden ging bewusst nicht darauf ein und trat mit Joan ins Zimmer. Es sah aus wie ein persönlicher Raum eines Menschen. In den Schränken befanden sich einige Bücher neben Fotos und anderen persönlichen Sachen. Ein Kimono, der schon markante Spuren des Alterns zeigte, befand sich aufgehangen in einer Ecke.

Branden ging auf einen niedrigen Tisch zu, neben dem ein verstaubtes Koto stand. Auf dem Tisch selbst lag aufgeschlagen ein Buch mit einem handgeschriebenen Text. Er nahm es in die Hand und musterte den aufwändig gestalteten Einband, die vergilbten Seiten und wie elegant die Tinte Schriftzeichen zeigte.

„Sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch", nahm er an, als Joan zu ihm getreten war und las vor. „_Heute war es endlich so weit. Ich habe ein gesundes Mädchen geboren! Wie glücklich ich bin! Sie ist ein wunderschönes Kind…Wir haben sie Sakura genannt, wie die Kirschblüten. Ich glaube, sie ist ein ganz besonderes Mädchen… Meine kleine Sakura!_"

Der fröhliche Eintrag stimmte Joan entspannter. Als Branden ein Lesebändchen entdeckte, schlug er die Seite auf, auf der dieses lag und las auch diesen Eintrag vor.

„_Die Priester müssen sich irren! Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein! Sie sagen, die Sterne erzählen von meiner kleinen Sakura! Ich will nicht, dass sie geopfert wird, nein…!_"

„Ob da ein Zusammenhang besteht?", fragte Joan. „Ich meine, zwischen dem, was wir eben in dem anderen Raum gelesen haben und dem hier. Sie schreibt, dass die Sterne etwas erzählt haben."

„Das wäre möglich. Die kleine Sakura muss geopfert worden sein, um die bösen Geister zu beruhigen. Das klingt brutal…", sinnierte Branden und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Seiten des Tagesbuches.

Währenddessen sah Joan sich im Zimmer genauer um und entdeckte auf einem Schränkchen eine Haarnadel, an der eine feine Schmetterlings-Verzierung angebracht war. Sie nahm diese in die Hand, um sie genauer zu bewundern und in dem Moment, als ihre Finger die Spange umschlossen, ertönte ein lautes Geräusch und die beiden erkannten nach reflexartigem Umwenden, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Joan, die Schlimmes ahnte, versuchte die Tür wieder zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Wie kann das sein? Außer uns ist hier doch keiner und trotzdem passieren hier solche Sachen! Wie sollen wir hier nur wieder rauskommen?", wollte Joan aufgeregt wissen.

„Komm mal wieder runter", versuchte Branden sie zu beruhigen. „Gut, die Tür ist zu. Aber vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Ausweg."

„Wo denn? Ich sehe keinen!"

„Sei doch nicht so hysterisch, Joan. Du musst nicht aus der Haut fahren, weil hier etwas passiert, das wir uns nicht erklären können. Es muss nicht zwangsläufig etwas Schlechtes sein. Eine Einstellung wie deine hat damals zur Inquisition geführt", erklärte er ihr aufmunternd, doch auch er verspürte in solchen Momenten Angst, die er zu kontrollieren gelernt hatte.

„Das sagt sich so einfach! Schließlich sind in diesem Haus schon viele Menschen gestorben!"

„Ja, aber bei Nacht, nicht wahr? Solange wir die Seelen, die hier immer noch leben, nicht respektlos behandeln, werden sie uns auch nichts Böses wollen. Vielleicht will man uns mit diesen Hinweisen auch nur helfen. Verstorbene sind meistens vertrauenswürdiger als Lebendige", erläuterte er weiter und sah sie mutmachend an.

Joan fing diesen Blick auf, was sie sich zusammen mit seinen Worten wieder sicherer fühlen ließ.

„Vor einem Monat hätte ich dich für verrückt erklärt, wenn du so etwas gesagt hättest", antwortete sie.

Die beiden beschlossen im Zimmer nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Nachdem sie den Weg durch die Fenster als zu gefährlich eingestuft, unter den Tatami-Matten nachgesehen und die Decke inspiziert hatten, nahmen sie sich die Wände vor. Über dem Schränkchen, von dem Joan die Haarnadel genommen hatte, wurden sie schließlich fündig und entdeckten einen Hohlraum. Gemeinsam schoben sie die schwere Kommode beiseite. Die Wand sah aus wie alle anderen, bis auf ein kleines Loch, das von dem Schränkchen verdeckt gewesen war.

„Was ist das?", wollte Joan wissen, als Branden das Löchlein musterte.

„Sieht aus wie ein ziemlich kleines Schlüsselloch. Aber wie sollen wir das aufbekommen?"

Beide grübelten, doch schon kurz darauf, fiel Joans Blick auf die Haarnadel, die sie kurz zuvor in der Hand gehabt hatte.

„Vielleicht geht es hiermit?", schlug Joan vor und griff nach der Nadel mit der schmetterlingsförmigen Verzierung.

„Könnte klappen", gab er zu und versuchte es wie Joan es empfahl. Tatsächlich hörte man nach einigen Minuten ein Klicken und das Wandsegment sprang auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Tunnel, in dem es stockfinster war.

„Wo der wohl hinführt?", erkundigte sich Joan.

„Finden wir es heraus", beschloss Branden, doch Joan zögerte. „Ist etwas?"

„Ich traue dunklen Gängen normalerweise nicht sehr", entgegnete Joan.

„Und wenn ich deine Hand nehme?", schlug er scherzhaft vor und streckte ihr seinen Arm entgegen.

Obwohl Joan wusste, um wie viel es für Branden hier ging, versuchte er, ihr dabei zu helfen, ihre Angst kontrollieren zu können. Schließlich beschloss Joan, ihre Angst zu überwinden. Sie wollte ihm nicht weiter im Weg zu stehen.

„Na gut", willigte sie ein und nahm seine Hand. „Aber wenn wir da drin sterben, gebe ich dir die Schuld", versprach sie und gemeinsam betraten sie den dunklen Flur.

Kapitel 35 Ende

_Was wird im dunklen Gang auf die beiden warten?_

Kleine Anmerkung: Um der ganzen Geschichte gut folgen zu können, solltet ihr die nächsten Kapitel allesamt in kürzeren Abständen lesen. Natürlich lade ich sie auch dementsprechend hoch. :-)


	36. Ein Licht geht auf

_Ihr Weg durch die Villa Takehiko führt Branden und Joan schließlich in einen dunklen Gang. Kommen sie ihrem Ziel näher?_

Kapitel 36 – Ein Licht geht auf

Japan Präfektur Nara Villa Takehiko 12:43 Uhr

Nur das Licht von Brandens Taschenlampe erleuchtete den Weg. Der Geheimgang war eng und die Luft muffig. Branden hätte es fast mit einem Grab vergleichen können. Sogar einige Holztreppen sowohl nach unten als auch nach oben passierten sie, ehe der Flur endete und sie vor einer Wand standen.

„Was nun?", fragte Joan, doch Branden war ihr voraus. Schon drückte er ihr die Taschenlampe in die Hand und untersuchte die Mauer genau. Wieder fand sich ein kleines Loch, das eine Art Schloss darstellte. Da Branden einer Eingebung wegen die Haarnadel mitgenommen hatte, ließ sich auch dieses Hindernis passieren.

Quietschend schob sich die Wand nach vorn und die beiden betraten ein weiteres Zimmer. Ein weiterer Schock überkam Joan, als sie sah, dass in der fensterlosen Kammer bereits Kerzen brannten und somit das Zimmer leicht erhellten. Es schien ebenfalls einst ein persönlicher Raum gewesen zu sein, in dem ein reich verzierter Schrank den beiden besonders auffiel. Er war verschlossen.

Eine weitere, offensichtliche Tür befand sich ebenfalls dort, doch sie war nicht zu öffnen. Ein altes Schriftstück an der Wand erregte Brandens Aufmerksamkeit. Er las:

„_Die bösen Geister müssen beruhigt werden. Die bösen Geister wollen, dass wir – die Familie Takehiko – ihnen ein Leben opfern, doch es darf nicht irgendein Leben sein. Die Sterne sagen den Tag der Geburt des Menschen voraus, der die Aufgabe übernehmen soll. Es ist ein Mitglied der Familie. Doch niemand darf es dieser Person erzählen. Alle aus der Familie Takehiko müssen Schweigen bewahren. Es ist ein Verspechen, das sie mit ihrer Geburt geben und dessen Bruch mit dem Tode bestraft wird._

_Erst am Tag des Kirschblüten-Rituals selbst darf sie es erfahren. Denn das Mädchen, das geopfert werden soll, wird laut den Sternen ein so glücklicher Mensch sein, dass sich alle anderen in ihrer Gegenwart froh und geborgen fühlen. Nur dieses besondere Mädchen darf den bösen Geistern geopfert werden, denn sie wollen ein Leben, das voller Glück gewesen ist. _

_Die Sterne sagen uns, wann es so weit ist. Die Sterne sagen uns, wann wir das Mädchen mitten in der Nacht wecken sollen. Es ist immer eine klare Nacht, eine Nacht zur Zeit der Kirschblüten. Im nördlichen Garten wird die Zeremonie abgehalten und jeder der Familie hat eine geweihte Maske zu tragen, die jeden von uns vor Verunreinigung unserer Seele schützen und das Mädchen den ersten Schritt zur Trennung von dieser Welt weisen soll_

_Alle Priester gelangen durch den westlichen Eingang dorthin. Das Mädchen – die Kirschblüte – nimmt den östlichen Eingang. Wir führen sie auf ein Podest, legen ihr einen heiligen Strick um den Hals, auf dass ihr Leben ein Ende finde. Vom Beginn bis zum Ende der Prozession sollen alle Familienangehörige die heiligen Worte sprechen, die in unserem heiligen Buch, das die Geister selbst zu uns brachten, geschrieben stehen, immer und immer wieder, bis das Mädchen schließlich dahinscheidet. Ihr Leichnam soll dort hängen bleiben, so lange bis alle Kirschblüten verwelkt sind. Erst dann wird ihr toter Körper verbrannt. Ihre Asche wird in alle Winde zerstreut, wo die bösen Geister sie finden und aufnehmen. Nur so können die bösen Geister im Zaum gehalten werden! Nur die schönste Blüte von allen kann sie besänftigen…_"

„Das ist ja furchtbar…", meinte Joan. „Wenn man sich vorstellt, mitten in der Nacht geweckt und dann umgebracht zu werden…"

Branden wandte sich derweil nachdenklich dem Schrank aus dunklem Holz mit den bronzenen Verzierungen zu. Ein Schlüssel fehlte. Auch dort war etwas eingraviert.

„_Unser Schlüssel zum Ritual. Unser Schatz aus Marmor._"

„Hast du da gerade Marmor gesagt?", hinterfragte Joan. „Schließlich ist die Gravur, die wir suchen wahrscheinlich aus Marmor. Nicht wahr?"

„Ja, du hast Recht!", stimmte Branden zu. „Also ist das Ding wohl hier drin. Daraus schließe ich, dass wir diesen Schlüssel brauchen., um den Schrank zu öffnen. Aber wo finden wir den?"

Während Branden das verschnörkelte Zeichen für ‚Kirsche' am Schloss des Schrankes entdeckte, fiel Joan ein Tisch auf. Darauf standen je drei schwarze und weiße Kerzen in hölzernen Ständern auf einer karierten Decke. Sie wandte den Blick wieder ab, doch sogleich erklang aus der selben Richtung ein Geräusch und als Joan wieder hinsah, erkannte sie, dass eine kleine Katzen-Figur umgefallen war.

‚Ein Zeichen?', vermutete Joan nervös und sah sich den Tisch trotzdem genauer an. Über den Kerzen war ein kleines Spruchband aus Papier aufgehängt, auf dem ein paar japanische Zeichen zu sehen waren.

„Branden? Kannst du mir sagen, was da steht?", erkundigte sich Joan. Branden kam herbei und übersetzte ins Englische.

„_Das Gute soll gewinnen, denn sein Standbein ist rein_", sprach er.

„Mehr nicht?"

„Mehr nicht."

„Glaubst du, das hier bedeutet etwas?", wollte Joan wissen.

„Keine Ahnung."

Joan wollte den Blick von dem Rätsel nicht abwenden, während Branden nach einem Schlüssel für den Schrank im Raum suchte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die kleine Figur war nicht zufällig umgefallen, als sie sich von den Kerzen abgewandt hatte.

„Hast du ein Feuerzeug dabei?", wollte Joan schließlich wissen.

„Warum befasst du dich damit? Hilf mir lieber dabei, den Schlüssel zu finden", konterte Branden, der gerade eine Schublade durchsuchte.

„Gleich…ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber vielleicht hilft uns das hier weiter. Schließlich ist es doch Grabräuber-Philosophie nach seinem Bauch zu handeln, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Joan und Branden musste zustimmen. Er warf ihr sein Zippo-Feuerzeug zu, das sie auffing, um damit die weißen Kerzen anzuzünden.

‚Weiß steht meistens für das Gute…', dachte sich Joan, doch ihre Tat zeigte keine Auswirkungen. Nichts geschah.

„Komisch…", murmelte Joan, doch wie sie es versprochen hatte, half sie Branden nun beim Durchsuchen des Zimmers. Zwar fanden sie insgesamt drei Schlüssel, doch keiner passte weder zum Schrank noch zur Tür. Beim Durchsuchen sah Joan immer wieder zu dem Rätsel, da sie fest davon überzeugt war, dass es einen Trick gab. „Branden, Weiß steht doch für das Gute und Schwarz für das Schlechte, oder?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie einige Bücher in einem Regal inspizierte.

„Ja, in den meisten Kulturen schon", bestätigte er in einer Truhe suchend. Joan musterte noch einmal das Rätsel und wiederholte innerlich, was Branden vom Spruchband vorgelesen hatte.

‚_Das Gute soll gewinnen, denn sein Standbein ist rein…_Das Standbein?' Joan glaubte zu verstehen, was damit gemeint war. ‚Standbein, Bein, stehen… Man steht auf…auf dem Boden! Dem Untergrund! Diese Decke!' Sie ging auf den Schrank zu, wo auf einer schwarz-weiß karierten Decke die Kerzen in den Halterungen standen. Jede schwarze Kerze stand auf einem weißen Karo, jede weiße Kerze auf einem schwarzen.

Sie legte die Bücher wieder ins Regal zurück und begab sich wieder zu dem Rätsel. Mit einem siegessicheren Gefühl nahm sie die schwarzen Kerzen beiseite, stellte die weißen, brennenden Kerzen auf weißen Untergrund und die schwarzen Kerzen auf schwarzen Untergrund.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Spannung war ein sattes Klicken zu hören.

„Was war das?", fragte Branden überrascht. Joan wandte sich um, ging zur Tür und – öffnete diese.

„Das wird ja immer absonderlicher…", murmelte Joan. „Der Schlüssel scheint nicht hier drin zu sein. Suchen wir in einem anderen Zimmer weiter."

„Und in welchem? Diese Villa hat doch mindestens einhundert", kritisierte Branden.

„Ich würde das offene vorschlagen. Schließlich haben wir noch nicht viele offene Türen gesehen, oder? Die meisten waren verschlossen", erwiderte Joan. „Außerdem finde ich dieses Zimmer noch unheimlicher als die anderen…"

„Na gut, sehen wir nach, in welche Räume wir hineinkommen."

„Eins zuerst, Branden…", unterbrach Joan. „Lass uns eine kleine Pause einlegen. Dieses ganze Herumgehen, Rätsellösen und Suchen verlangt nach einer Auszeit."

Branden sah auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits Nachmittag.

„Na gut, aber nicht lang, in Ordnung?"

Joan stimmte zu und die beiden ließen sich in der Kammer auf zwei alte und betagte Sitzkissen nieder, um sich einige der kleinen Zwischenmahlzeiten, die ihnen die Bewohner des Klosters freundlicherweise zubereitet hatten, zu sich zu nehmen. Es war für Joan merkwürdig an einem solchen Ort zu essen, doch sie erkannte, dass es für Branden zur Normalität zählte. Nach dem Essen richteten sich die beiden wieder auf, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen.

Entschieden den Schlüssel zu finden, schritten sie den nächsten Flur entlang und versuchten jede Tür, die sie entdeckten zu öffnen. Doch wie erwartet waren die meisten davon fest verschlossen. Schon nach einigen Minuten des Ausprobierens entstand eine gewisse Routine, die dieses Vorhaben lästig gestaltete. Schon bald hatten sie alle Türen der Etage ausprobiert und keine war zu öffnen gewesen. Sie entschlossen sich, ein Stockwerk tiefer das selbe zu versuchen. Wie schon vorher gingen sie zusammen – denn laut Regeln war es verboten sich zu trennen – den Flur entlang, wobei Branden alle Türen auf der rechten und Joan alle auf der linken Seite ausprobierte. Auch in dieser Etage blieb der gewünschte Erfolg aus und sie schritten ein weiteres Stockwerk tiefer.

„Ob unsere Taktik die richtige ist?", zweifelte Joan und blieb auf der Hälfte der Treppe stehen. Branden – schon auf der unteren Etage – drehte sich um.

„Keine Sorge. Manchmal braucht es eben etwas Zeit, bis etwas funktioniert. Wenn wir alle Türen hier ausprobiert haben und keine aufgeht, können wir über etwas anderes nachdenken. Aber noch gibt es keinen Grund, die Hoffnung zu verlieren", ermutigte er sie in seiner natürlich frohen Laune und sah danach auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Wie spät ist es?", erkundigte sich Joan.

„Schon nach fünf."

Joan sah nach links und erkannte ein kleines Fenster in der Wand des Treppenhauses. Die Sonne ging bereits unter.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam nach einem Ausgang suchen?", schlug sie vor und beide erinnerten sich noch genau an die Warnung der Mönche, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurück zu sein.

Die Treppe knarrte, als Branden sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass die Mahnungen keinesfalls unglaubwürdig waren. Trotzdem musste er um jeden Preis die nächste Runde erreichen und wusste nicht, ob Lara und Sandra wegen der Abenddämmerung ins Kloster zurückgekehrt waren. Wenn dem nicht so war, würden sie die Zeit gewiss ausnutzen, um sich einen Vorsprung zu sichern. Er konnte es verstehen und hätte es selbst nicht anders getan, wenn ihn die Warnungen nicht so sehr beunruhigen würden. Wieder knarrte die Treppe.

„Ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen. Wenn du also trotzdem weitersuchen willst, dann…werde ich mit dir kommen. Auch wenn mir keineswegs wohl dabei ist, in der Dunkelheit hier herumzuschleichen", wandte Joan ein.

Wieder hielt Branden sich sein Ziel vor Augen und was passieren könnte, wenn er es nicht erreichte.

„Gut, dann bleiben wir hier", entschied er schließlich und wandte sich ab, um weiterzugehen. Joan erfreute diese Entscheidung ganz und gar nicht. Branden nahm wieder seine Taschenlampe aus dem Rucksack, als Joan die Treppe weiter hinabschritt. Nachdenklich nahm sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Druck auf ihrem Rücken, der sie nach vorn stieß und das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Ehe sie sich versah, fiel sie die Treppe hinab und rollte bis zum Fuß dieser weiter. Branden drehte sich erschrocken um und kniete sich zu ihr nieder.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja…", antwortete Joan, die an ihrem ganzen Körper Schmerz verspürte.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", erkundigte er sich und half ihr nach Zustimmung auf. „Du bist wohl gestolpert."

Joan rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Arme.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", entgegnete sie.

„Ist ja auch egal, solang nichts gebrochen ist", gab er scherzhaft zurück. „Komm, gehen wir."

„Branden…", wandte Joan ernst ein. „Ich bin wirklich nicht gestolpert. Es war als hätte mich jemand hinunter geschubst."

Branden erwiderte ihren ernsten Blick.

„Und das soll heißen…?"

Joan schluckte.

„Ich glaube, das war ein Hinweis. Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

„Was?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Vor dieser ganzen Sache, habe ich auch nicht an Mumien geglaubt, weißt du…aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Und wenn ich eins hierbei gelernt habe, dann dass man solchen Dingen mit Respekt begegnen sollte. Tagsüber hat uns dieses gewisse übernatürliche Etwas dabei geholfen weiterzukommen. Aber wenn wir jetzt noch weiter hier bleiben, werden wir wie alle anderen hier wahrscheinlich…na ja… sterben. Natürlich ist es wichtig, dass du weiterkommst und dein Ziel erreichst, aber wenn wir tot sind, haben wir davon nichts. Du weißt es doch selbst, Branden. Wir können nicht länger hier bleiben. Ich wette, Lara und Sandra wissen das auch."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gab Branden zu. „Aber wenn wir jetzt hier bleiben, werde ich einen enormen Zeitvorsprung einbüßen müssen. Und: Ja, ich weiß, dass uns etwas… Unschönes blüht, wenn wir hier bleiben. Aber lass dir von einem Grabräuber gesagt sein, dass solche Phänomene immer einen Schwachpunkt haben und nicht unverwundbar sind."

„Wir könnten sterben, ehe wir diesen Schwachpunkt herausfinden!", warf Joan beunruhigt ein.

„Dann sterben wir eben nicht", entgegnete Branden schlicht. „Normalerweise würde ich es genau so sehen, wie du. Aber du weißt doch, worum es geht. Deshalb kann ich nichts unversucht lassen. Außerdem kann ich jeden Vorsprung gebrauchen, wenn mein Gegner in der nächsten Runde Lara Croft heißt", führte er weiter aus, fest davon überzeugt, dass sich Lara gegen Sandra durchsetzen würde.

Joan fühlte, dass Branden mit dieser Entscheidung ihren Tod sichern würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Schmerzen, die sie durch den Sturz erlitten hatte, nur eine sanfte Warnung waren. Die Entscheidung fiel ihr schwer.

„Und wenn dem nicht so wäre?", antwortete Joan.

„Das heißt…?"

Joan holte tief Luft. Sie entschied sich für das kleinere Übel – nicht für den Tod.

„Dein Vorschlag, den du mir heut morgen gemacht hast…dass ich versuche mit dir die nächste Runde zu erreichen…ich willige ein. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Wir müssen _jetzt_ von hier verschwinden", erklärte Joan entschlossen.

Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Sozusagen ein Tausch?", fasste Branden zusammen. „Trotzdem bleibt das Problem, dass Lara und Sandra einen Vorsprung behalten."

„_Wenn_ sie denn überhaupt hier bleiben. So wie ich Lara kenne, würde sie dieser Situation mit Respekt begegnen und das sollten wir auch tun."

„Sie weiß, dass sie damit auch einen Vorteil aufgeben würde. Warum sollte sie das tun?"

Joan verurteilte sich selbst wegen ihrer hinterlistigen Antwort.

„Weil sie glaubt, dass ich nicht in die nächste Runde will." Joan sah betreten zur Seite. „Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du dich nicht ins Unglück stürzt…?"

Er war von Joans besorgtem Tonfall überrascht. Aus dem Fenster blickend wurde ihm klar, wie viel dieser Entschluss für sie bedeutete. Joans Bereitschaft ihm zu helfen, kam ihm nur recht und er beschloss, diese zu nutzen.

„So sehr sorgst du dich?", fragte er und wandte ihr seinen Blick zu. Auch Joan sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Nach Joans Argumentation, die ihm schlüssig erschien, konnte er auf den Handel eingehen. „Na gut, überzeugt. Verschwinden wir von hier", entschied er grinsend, doch Joan brachte nur Ansätze eines Lächelns zustande, denn schon überkam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Die beiden begaben sich wieder zum Ausgang. Als sie das Tor zur Villa hinter sich schlossen und die Brücke, die über einen Graben führte, überquerten, war die Sonne vollständig untergegangen und der Mond brachte eine kalte Nacht mit sich.

Branden warf einen letzten Blick auf die Villa, die im Dunkeln noch grusliger wirkte als bei Tag und sah Joan an, die ihm nun zu seinem Sieg verhelfen würde. Ein mattes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich abwandte.

Er war sich sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben.

Kapitel 36 Ende

_Ob sich Branden da so sicher sein kann? Und was machen Lara und Sandra in der Zwischenzeit?_


	37. Unser Schatz

Schön, dass wenigstens ihr die Kapitel nicht so schrecklich findet wie ich. #g#  
Lara4ever: Tja, mal schauen, ob ich einen Hintergedanken hatte. ;-)

_Auch Lara und Sandra müssen sich gemeinsam einen Weg durch die Villa bahnen, indem sie ihre Münze entschlüsseln…_

Kapitel 37 – Unser Schatz

Japan, Präfektur Nara, 08:38 Uhr

Als Lara und Sandra aufgestanden waren, hatten ihnen die Mönche des Kirschblüten-Klosters nur noch berichten können, dass Joan und Branden schon vor einiger Zeit aufgebrochen waren. Beide ärgerten sich darüber, dass ihre Gegner nun ihnen gegenüber einen Vorsprung hatten, doch zu Laras Überraschung nahm Sandra es sportlicher als erwartet. Auch die beiden brachen nach einer detaillierten Beschreibung des Weges durch die Mönche auf.

Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und wärmte die Szene nur schwach. Es war erst März und der junge Frühling brachte noch keine warmen Temperaturen mit sich, doch die Wahl ihrer Kleidung (feste Stiefel, Jeans, wettererprobte Jacken) bewahrte sie vorm Frieren. Trotzdem zwitscherten schon die einige Vögel, die wie die meisten Menschen auf Sonne warteten.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", begann Lara ein Gespräch, da sie den Weg nicht schweigend verbringen wollte.

„Von mir aus", gab Sandra zurück.

„Was ist ihr Ziel? Warum wollen _Sie_ den Kristall?", erkundigte sich Lara.

„Na, wegen des Geldes", erwiderte Sandra knapp als wäre es nichts Besonderes.

„Nur wegen des Geldes? Das ist alles?", wollte Lara ein wenig enttäuscht wissen.

„_Nur_? Sollten Sie nicht wissen wie viel dieser Kristall wert ist? Ich wäre _reich_!", sinnierte Sandra und musste schon bei dem Gedanken vergnügt grinsen.

„Schade. Ich dachte, es steckt mehr dahinter", antwortete Lara.

„Mehr könnte gar nicht dahinter stecken", konterte Sandra, in Gedanken immer noch beim Geld. „Was ist schon dabei? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie andere Gründe hätten."

„Doch, habe ich. Aber das interessiert Sie sicher nicht."

„Das stimmt. Dass Sie so abschätzig über Geld reden, konnte ich mir denken…", deutete Sandra an.

„Warum?"

„Na ja, Sie sind hübsch, eine anerkannte Archäologin mit weitreichenden Kontakten… daraus schließe ich, dass Sie auch reich sind."

„Ein wenig."

„Und so wie Sie über Geld reden, waren Sie auch schon immer reich und es war nie etwas Besonderes für Sie. Aber man sieht solche Dinge ganz anders, wenn man in den Slums von New York aufwächst und morgens nie weiß, ob man an diesem Tag etwas zu Essen bekommt. Was stehlen angeht, bin ich begabt und ich habe nicht vor, meine Begabung zu verschwenden. Deshalb widme ich mich wirklich wertvollen Dingen, von denen man lange leben kann. Denn so ein Einbruch verlangt viel Vorausplanung. Aber das wissen Sie sicher", schweifte Sandra ihre Erklärung aus.

Lara war stellte fest, dass sich das Grabräuber- und Diebeshandwerk einander sehr ähnelten.

„Ja, das weiß ich", erwiderte Lara.

„Und wenn ich den Kristall erst einmal besitze, werden mir mit Sicherheit hohe Geldsummen geboten. Vielleicht bieten Sie ja mit?", schlug Sandra vor.

„Wohl eher nicht. Ich würde den Kristall stehlen", entgegnete Lara entschlossen. Sandra blickte sie an.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", erkundigte sie sich und lächelte kampfesfreudig.

Nach langem Fußmarsch erreichten auch Sandra und Lara die marode Brücke, die über einen Graben in die weitläufige und verlassene Villa Takehiko führte. Beide spürten ebenfalls einen Schauer, als sie die Türen öffneten. Sandra sagte sich, dies wäre nur Einbildung gewesen. Lara vermutete schon in diesem Moment, dass sich in dieser Villa noch immer etwas befand und sie war sich sicher, dass dieses etwas für die Morde nach Sonnenuntergang verantwortlich war.

Die Reste der Kommoden, Bilder und anderer Dekorationsgegenstände in der Eingangshalle waren dreckig und verstaubt. Spinnenweben waren im ganzen Raum verteilt. Die Atmosphäre des Gebäudes stimmte beide leicht beunruhigt. Dennoch brachten sie der Villa Respekt und schaurige Gefühle der Faszination entgegen.

„Gut…da wir keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns einfach umsehen", beschloss Lara.

Sandra stimmte dem zu und die beiden begannen durch die Gänge zu streifen. Die Inspektion des Hauses verlief ohne den gewünschten Erfolg, denn die beiden fanden zunächst nichts, was ihnen hilfreich war. In keinem der verstaubten Räume und dreckigen Kammern schien sich ein nützlicher Hinweis zu befinden. Nichts schien auf ‚Sakura' hinzudeuten.

Nur zufällig fanden sie, was sie brauchten. Die Schnürsenkel von Sandras Stiefeln hatten sich mit der Zeit gelöst und sie kniete sich herunter, um sie wieder zu schnüren. Dabei sah sie auf den Boden und entdeckte auf den Holzbrettern des Flures das Zeichen für ‚Sakura', das auch auf ihre Münze geprägt war. Von neuem Enthusiasmus gepackt, folgten sie der Spur dieser Zeichen, als sie sahen, dass diese in regelmäßigen Abständen auf dem Boden angeordnet waren und ihnen den Weg zu weisen schienen.

Fast rennend folgten sie den Schriftzeichen auf dem Boden und achteten dabei nicht auf die vielen Flure und die Hallen, die sie passierten. Die Holzbretter des Korridors knarrten unentwegt, während die beiden in schnellem Tempo einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten.

Auch Sandra und Lara fanden sich schließlich vor einem großen Tor wieder. Dieses war aus hellbraunem Holz und trug ebenfalls viele feine Schnitzereien in sich. Sie versuchten die beiden Schwingtüren mit den schweren Eisen-Griffen zu öffnen, doch auch dieses Tor war fest verschlossen.

„Sackgasse! Wieso kann hier denn nicht einmal etwas glatt laufen?", fragte Sandra sich selbst, während Lara weiterhin die Tür musterte. Über die beiden Türflügel erstreckten sich sechs fünfeckige Steine aus dunklem Granit mit verblassten Prägungen in passenden Fassungen, die in einem Kreis angeordnet waren. Eine Öffnung jedoch war leer.

„Und wohin jetzt?", fragte Sandra frustriert.

„Wahrscheinlich dorthin, wo wir die fehlende Gravur finden", entschied Lara.

„Warum sollten wir?"

„Wenn wir bis hierhin alles richtig gemacht haben, hat es einen Grund, dass wir jetzt hier stehen. Damit wir zum nächsten Schritt gelangen. Geht es nicht immer darum, etwas zu finden, das verloren gegangen ist? Ich nehme stark an, dass sich mit dem fehlenden Stück die Tür öffnen lässt", erläuterte Lara ihre Überzeugung. „Es ist so ähnlich wie in Guatemala. Nur, dass uns die Antworten auf solche Fragen nicht mehr extra serviert werden."

„Na schön, versuchen wir es so", stimmte Sandra zu. „Wo diese Tür wohl hinführt?"

„Wohl nach draußen", nahm Lara an, denn hin und wieder pfiff ein Luftzug unter der Tür hindurch. „Aber wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?"

Als ob es eine Antwort auf diese Frage sein sollte, hörten die beiden ein Geräusch eines Gegenstandes, der mehrmals aufschlug. Sie drehten sich ruckartig um und lokalisierten den Klang hinter einer Ecke, nicht weit von ihnen. Ohne Absprache schlichen sie vorsichtig voran, doch bevor sie die Abzweigung erreicht hatten, löste sich das Rätsel von selbst. Ein erster Schock ließ schnell nach, als sie einen Gegenstand erkannten, der aus dem Gang hervorkam. Es war ein alter, brauner Ball aus Leder. Er rollte gegen die Wand und kam zum Stehen. Sie sahen um die Ecke und erkannten dort eine Treppe.

„Der Ball ist nur da runter gerollt…", stellte Sandra beruhigt fest.

Lara nahm den Ball in die Hand, der das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Er war schmutzig und hatte schon viele Gebrauchsspuren. Sie schätzte das Spielzeug schon sehr alt, da die Form und die Anfertigung nicht mehr an heutige Bälle erinnerte. Dann schweifte ihr Blick zur Treppe und sie fragte sich, ob es etwas zu bedeuten hatte, dass das Spielzeug genau im Moment ihrer Frage heruntergerollt war.

„Wir sollten hochgehen", beschloss Lara, ließ den Ball wieder fallen und steuerte die marode Treppe an.

„Weshalb?", wollte Sandra wissen, die trotzdem folgte.

„Nur so ein Gefühl", gab die Grabräuberin knapp zurück und wie erwartet knarrte auch die Treppe, als sie diese bestiegen. Oben angekommen erblickten sie einen kurzen Gang. Sowohl links als auch rechts befand sich am Ende des Flurs eine Tür. Diejenige zu ihrer linken stand jedoch weit offen und so betraten sie dieses Zimmer.

Obwohl auch dieser Raum verstaubt und modrig war, hatten sie ein gutes Gefühl, als sie eintraten. Dieses Zimmer war zwar staubig, aber sehr ordentlich hinterlassen worden. Es war keine Ordentlichkeit, die Lara nicht an Aufgeräumtheit erinnerte, sondern an ein wohlausgewogenes Gleichgewicht. Die Dekoration war liebevoll gewählt und wirkte genau passend. In den Regalen ruhten die verschiedensten Bücher. Auf einer Kommode befand sich eine Vase, in der sich vielleicht einst ein wunderschöner Strauß seiner Schönheit erfreut hatte. Auf einem Tisch war Papier ausgebreitet und ein Füllfederhalter lag neben einem Fläschchen Tinte. Die Fenster ließen Sonnenleicht herein und beschien die Szene mit sanftem Licht.

Langsam ging sie durch das lieblich eingerichtete Zimmer, vorbei an einem Bücherregal, als sie sich plötzlich umdrehte. Ein leises Geräusch hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Eine kleine Puppe war umgefallen, die sie in die Hand nahm. Die kleine Figur war aus Porzellan, hatte lange schwarze Haare und trug einen dunkelroten Kimono, dessen Farbe stark verblasst war. Sanft stellte sie das Püppchen wieder ins Regal, wobei ihr die Bücher darin auffielen. Eines lag flach auf dem Brett; alle anderen waren sorgsam eingeordnet. Lara nahm das Buch und schlug es auf.

„Was haben Sie da?", fragte Sandra, die sich das Zimmer nur oberflächlich ansah. Lara las die ersten Zeilen.

„Sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch", antwortete sie und beschloss vorzulesen. „_Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag! Mein Geburtstag! Und ich habe ein Tagebuch bekommen, genau wie Mutter eins hat! Das ist toll! Jetzt kann ich auch Tagebuch schreiben! Wie schön!_"

„Klingt kindlich", kommentierte Sandra.

„Glaube ich auch", bejahte Lara und sah sich die Schrift an, die mit einer anfängerhaften Führung auf ein Kind zu schließen schien. Sie las weiter wie das Kind von seinem Geburtstag in allen Einzelheiten berichtete. Es zählte alle Gäste, Geschenke und Spiele auf, die da gewesen, geschenkt und aufgeführt worden waren. Voller Stolz berichtete das Mädchen – wie sich herausstellte – von jedem Detail, bis es schließlich glücklich endete und mit ihrem Namen unterschrieb.

„Sakura", las Lara und strich über die Tinte.

„Scheint als wären wir auf der richtigen Spur", schloss Sandra. Lara las weitere Einträge aus dem Leben der kleinen Sakura, die allesamt sehr froh klangen. Lara war sich sicher, dass dieses Kind sehr glücklich gewesen sein musste.

„_Ob das böse war?_", las Lara einen weiteren Eintrag aus dem Sommer vor. „_Jedenfalls haben Sayuri und ich versprochen, es niemandem zu verraten._" Sayuri, die schon in einigen Einträgen zuvor erwähnt worden war, stellte sich als Sakuras jüngere Schwester heraus. „_Das ist auch besser so. Wir haben den Schatz so gut versteckt wie wir konnten. Dann haben wir eine Schatzkarte gemalt, damit wir es nicht vergessen. Die Schatzkarte ist in Sayuris toller Kiste. Aber wir können sie nur zusammen öffnen! Ist das nicht aufregend? Niemand wird diesen Schlüssel je wieder finden… das klingt ja ganz böse, aber so meinen wir das nicht! Den braucht ja eh keiner, aber er ist wirklich sehr schön. Deshalb haben wir ihn als unseren Schatz versteckt. Sayuris und meiner!_"

„Ein Schatz?", wiederholte Sandra und blickte Lara fragend an. „Ein Schlüssel?"

Die Grabräuberin erwiderte den Blick.

„Ob das sein kann?", sprach Lara es aus. „Ist das vielleicht der Schlüssel, den wir suchen…?"

„Tja…", begann Sandra. „Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben." Sie lächelte risikofreudig. „Also, in einer Truhe, die Sayuri gehört hat? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Sakura schon einmal von ihrem Zimmer geschrieben, oder?"

Lara nickte und blätterte zurück, zu einem Eintrag, in dem Sakura erwähnte, dass das Zimmer ihrer Schwester ihrem genau gegenüber läge.

„Das muss die andere Tür in dem Korridor von eben sein", folgerte Lara, schloss das Tagebuch und legte es sorgfältig wieder ins Regal zurück. Sie verließen Sakuras Zimmer, passierten schnell den Gang, um auf der anderen Seite eine weitere Tür aus dunklem Holz zu öffnen, die dabei hässlich knarrte.

Auch Sayuris Zimmer war wie nicht anders erwartet staubig und dreckig. Es ähnelte von der Einrichtung her Sakuras Zimmer. Jedoch erkannten beide sofort, dass Sayuri Lebzeiten weniger von Ordnung gehalten zu haben schien.

„Sollen wir hier etwa alles auf den Kopf stellen?", wollte Sandra wissen, als sie in die Regale sah und feststellte, dass Sayuri viele Kisten in allen Größen besaß.

„Das denke ich nicht", gab Lara zurück. „Wir suchen einfach nach der Kiste, die verschlossen ist und für die man zwei Schlüssel zum Öffnen braucht."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden Kinder waren, als sie…na ja…gestorben sind", vermutete Sandra und musterte die Einrichtung, die nicht an ein Kinderzimmer erinnerte. „Wer weiß, ob sie diese Kiste bis dahin nicht schon weggeworfen haben?"

„Sie könnten Recht haben", musste Lara zugeben. „Alternativen?"

Sandra wusste keine; Lara ebenfalls nicht. Also entschieden sie sich nach einer auffallenden Kiste zu suchen wie Sakura sie in ihrem Tagebuch erwähnt hatte. Sie begannen bei den Truhen, die sie in den Regalen fanden, zu kontrollieren, ob diese verschlossen waren oder nicht. Waren sie es, prüften sie sorgfältig, ob die Kisten der Beschreibung in Sakuras Tagebuch entsprachen und mit zwei Schlüsseln zu öffnen waren, was bei keiner Truhe zutraf. Alle besaßen nur einfache Schlösser und wurden somit zu einem kleinen Stapel. Waren die Kisten zu öffnen, betrachteten sie sorgfältig den Inhalt, doch auch dieser war meist unbrauchbar.

Der Staub, der auf den Sachen lag, war sehr dick und sie taten ihr Bestes, diesen nicht aufzuwirbeln. Auch Spinnenweben waren zahlreich vorhanden und nicht selten begegneten ihnen die Spinnen selbst, als sie deren Gewebe zerstörten.

Es war keine angenehme Aufgabe sich mit den dreckigen Gegenständen zu befassen, doch beide trösteten sich still mit dem Gedanken schon Schlimmeres erlebt zu haben.

„Ist das mühsam…", murmelte Lara, die gerade eine Kiste durchwühlte und einige Spielsachen fand. Diese legte sie jedoch wieder zurück und wischte den Schmutz an ihrer Jeans ab, der sie deshalb eine gründliche Wäsche versprach. Als sie in der Truhe nichts Brauchbares finden konnte, schloss sie diese wieder und legte sie zu den anderen, die sie bereits durchwühlt hatten. Als nächstes hob Lara aus dem Regal eine Truhe, die sie mit beiden Armen tragen musste und sie behutsam auf dem Boden abstellte. Sie war nicht verschlossen, weshalb Lara den Deckel hochschob und den Inhalt näher betrachtete.

Sie erkannte viele Bücher und andere Schriftstücke. Mit beiden Händen schob sie diese Dinge hin und her, um den Rest betrachten zu können. Unter einem dicken Buch kamen viele andere Bücher hervor, die alle um etwas herumgestapelt waren. Lara erkannte etwas kleines und Schwarzes, wollte es an sich nehmen, doch es steckte fest. Auch die anderen Bücher, die den Gegenstand einzäunten, wurden herausgehoben und Lara wusste, weshalb ihr, was sie sah, bekannt vorkam.

Es war eine kleine Puppe mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die einen blauen Kimono trug. Die selbe hatte sie in Sakuras Zimmer gesehen, nur hatte sie einen roten Kimono getragen. Es war ihr in Erinnerung geblieben, da diese Puppe sie auf Sakuras Tagebücher aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Zuversichtlich wollte sie die Puppe nun herausziehen, doch noch immer funktionierte es nicht. Schließlich räumte alle Bücher beiseite, die sie dabei in irgendeiner Form hätten behindern können, doch als alles entfernt war, erkannte Lara etwas.

„Eine Schatulle!", wisperte sie sich selbst zu und hob diese heraus. „Sandra! Ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden!"

Die Diebin kam sofort herbei und kniete sich zu der Grabräuberin. Lara hielt die flache Kassette in den Händen und überwand sich, den Staub darauf fortzupusten. Beide husteten kurz und musterten das Kästchen genauer. Es war sehr fein gearbeitet und mit Schmetterlings-Schnitzereien verziert. Ein Schloss gab es nicht. Neben der Puppe im blauen Kimono befand sich lediglich eine weitere Einlassung, die wie die Füßchen der Figur geformt war.

„Das muss der Mechanismus zum Öffnen sein", schloss Sandra.

„Die andere Puppe ist in Sakuras Zimmer. Das weiß ich genau", versicherte Lara und ohne ein weiteres Wort ließen sie die Unordnung in Sayuris Zimmer zurück, um in Sakuras Zimmer zu hasten. Dort angekommen steuerte Lara mit der Kiste im Arm ziel sicher das Regal an, in dem sich Sakuras Tagebücher befanden. Wie zuvor auch, befand sich dort eine kleine Puppe in einem roten Kimono. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Figur in die Hand, kniete sich nieder, um die Schatulle auf ebenen Boden zu stellen. Auch Sandra hockte sich hin und sah dabei zu wie Lara das Püppchen auf dem leeren Einlassung platzierte.

Es passte. Ein Klicken war zu hören .

Kapitel 37 Ende

_Was ist in der Kiste? Was treibt da in der Villa sein Unwesen? Warum hat Sayuri so viele Kisten in ihrem Zimmer?_


	38. Was einmal war

_Lara und Sandra glauben, den Schlüssel gefunden zu haben, den sie suchen. Sie öffnen eine Kiste in Sayuris Zimmer…_

Kapitel 38 – Was einmal war

Japan, Präfektur Nara, 13:49 Uhr

Ohne zu zögern nahm Lara den Deckel ab und legte ihn beiseite.

Innen sahen sie ein vergilbtes Stück Papier. Schneller als Lara nahm Sandra es in die Hand und faltete es auseinander. Darauf zu sehen war eine gestrichelte Linie, die vorbei an einigen kleinen Zeichnungen führte. Ein Brunnen, ein Baum, eine Schaukel, ein See und noch einige andere Dinge waren von den Kindern im passenden Stil eingezeichnet worden.

„Zweifellos eine Art Schatzkarte", behauptete Sandra und richtete sich auf. „Und zweifellos von Kindern entworfen."

„Die Frage ist nun, wo wir sie verwenden sollen", ergänzte Lara und stand ebenfalls wieder auf.

„Hier ist ein See und das soll wohl ein Baum sein…wir müssen wohl nach draußen. Gut, dann suchen wir jetzt wohl einen Weg nach draußen."

„Aber das tun wir doch schon die ganze Zeit. Schon vergessen? Mit der Gravur, die wir hoffentlich finden, kommen wir erst nach draußen", wiedersprach Lara.

Sandra sah noch einmal nachdenklich auf die Karte.

„Vielleicht gibt es ja zwei Gärten", schlug sie vor und schritt zum Fenster und rieb den Schmutz daran beiseite, um besser hindurchsehen zu können. Draußen sah sie einen vollkommen verwilderten Garten. „Ja, so muss es sein. Schauen Sie mal her." Lara trat herbei und sah nach draußen. „Gleich rechts beginnt eine hohe Mauer, sehen Sie? Anscheinend ist der Bereich, zu dem wir die Gravur suchen, gesondert abgetrennt. Aber links war wohl mal ein ganz normaler Garten. Wir werden dort suchen müssen."

„Erscheint mir schlüssig", gab Lara zu und sah immer noch zu der hohen Mauer, die sie unmöglich mit ihren vorhandenen Mitteln erklimmen konnten. „Hätte ich gar nicht von Ihnen erwartet."

„Na, so was. Also, gehen wir jetzt?"

So geschah es. Sandra faltete die Karte wieder zusammen und behielt sie vorsichtig in den Händen. Zusammen verließen sie Sakuras Zimmer und stiegen die Treppen, die sie zuvor hinaufgegangen waren, wieder hinab. Sie irrten umher, durchquerten viele Flure, passierten viele Zimmer und begegneten vielen Treppen. Es dauerte lang, bis sie in dem sehr großen Haus einen Weg in den Garten gefunden hatten.

„Wie viele Leute müssen hier wohl gelebt haben? Es ist ja ein wahres Labyrinth…", kommentierte Sandra, als sie das Haus von außen betrachteten und es ihnen aus dieser Perspektive viel übersichtlicher erschien.

„Das ist wohl eine Art optische Täuschung", erwiderte Lara kurz. „Schlagen Sie die Karte auf. Wir werden uns schon zurechtfinden."

Sandra tat wie ihr geheißen. Die beiden versuchten in dem Garten der Villa das selbe Muster wiederzuerkennen, was sich schwieriger herausstellte als erwartet. Auch der Garten war so unübersichtlich wie das Haus selbst. Überall wucherten die Pflanzen wild; das Gras reichte sehr hoch und die Bäume raubten dem Garten einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil des einfallenden Sonnenlichtes. Erst als sie einen zertrümmerten Steinhaufen als Überreste eines Springbrunnens identifizieren konnten, erkannten sie die Logik in der Karte und entdeckten den richtigen Weg. Während sie durch die kleine Wildnis streiften, musste Lara daran denken wie die Villa einst ausgesehen haben musste. Sie dachte an einen warmen Sommertag wie Sakura ihn in ihrem Tagebuch beschrieben hatte und stellte sich vor wie die beiden Schwestern in ihrem Garten umhergewandert waren und wie viel Spaß sie dabei gehabt haben mussten, dieses kleine ‚Abenteuer' zu erleben.

„Würden Sie bitte Schritt halten?", verlangte Sandra, als Lara immer langsamer geworden war.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie etwas abwesend und holte auf. Als sie immer weiter gingen und schließlich eine kleine Brücke überquerten, stellte Lara fest wie weit sie schon vom Haus entfernt waren. „Ob die beiden wirklich so weit gegangen sind?"

„Da ist es!", rief Sandra und Lara vergaß ihre Frage selbst. „Ja, genau so sind die Bäume hier auch angeordnet…genau hier müssen wir graben!"

Sandra wies auf den Fleck Erde direkt vor ihr.

„Graben…womit eigentlich?", fragte Lara und kratzte sich am Kopf. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Schaufel oder Ähnliches dabei. „Gut, bleiben wohl nur die Hände."

„Mit den Händen? Meine Fingernägel! Und es ist keine Maniküre in Sicht!"

„Wir könnten den Schatz auch einfach hier vergraben lassen. Vielleicht kommt er von selbst heraus."

„Oh, das ist der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens!"

Die beiden knieten zum wiederholten Male nieder und begannen zu graben, was Sandras Fingernägel lebensgefährlich verletzte.

Es kostete viel Zeit, aber letztendlich bargen sie eine weitere, schlichte Schatulle aus Holz. Beide waren voll von Erde und völlig verdreckt, weshalb dich beide in Gedanken ein Bad versprachen. Lara hob die kleine und flache Kiste mit beiden Händen hoch und schüttelte sie leicht, um den Inhalt genauer bestimmen zu können. Es klang nach mehreren Gegenständen.

„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was da drin ist", entschied Lara und öffnete das einfache Schloss der Truhe mit einem Klicken. Darin fanden sich viele schwarz-weiß-Fotos, die alle durcheinander in der Kiste lagen. Lara nahm sich einen Moment und musterte die Bilder, die schon über Hundert Jahre alt und trotzdem sehr gut erhalten waren.

Auf den meisten Bildern waren zwei Mädchen gezeigt, die sich sehr ähnlich sahen und die jedes Mal fröhlich in die Kamera lächelten. Auf einem Bild, das sich Lara genauer ansah, erkannte sie die beiden Mädchen, die vor einem Teich knieten und beide Kimonos trugen. Im Hintergrund erkannte Lara die Fassade der Villa, doch auf dem Bild war sie noch in einem sehr guten Zustand. Obwohl Lara fand, dass die Grautöne die Szene leicht unheimlich wirken ließ, erkannte sie auch Wärme, die einst von dem Anwesen ausgegangen sein musste. Lara drehte das Foto um und erkannte, dass etwas darauf geschrieben stand.

‚Sakura und ich. 17. Juni 1883.'

Sie schloss, dass Sakuras Schwester Sayuri das andere Mädchen war. Die beiden lächelten fröhlich in die Kamera und Lara glaubte zu wissen, dass die beiden damals sehr glücklich gewesen waren.

Während Lara sich kurz mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigt hatte, war Sandra damit beschäftigt in dem Kästchen nach etwas anderem zu suchen als nach Fotos und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie fündig wurde, doch der Fund enttäuschte beide. Es war nicht die Gravur, nach der sie gesucht hatten, sondern ein Schlüssel. Er war aus Bronze und mit Mustern verziert.

„Es war alles umsonst!", meckerte Sandra und betrachtete trauernd ihre Fingernägel. Lara beachtete sie nicht und wandte sich wieder den Fotos zu. Ein anderes Bild zeigte die beiden in (wie sie vermutete) Sakuras Zimmer. Auch auf der Rückseite dieser Fotografie war ein Datum notiert.

‚29. Januar 1884.'

Lara musste lächeln, als sie einige Stücke in Sakuras Zimmer wiedererkannte. Eine kleine Puppe in einem Kimono befand sich im Hintergrund und wirkte wie ein ganz normales Dekorationsstück.

‚Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich mehr als 100 Jahre später das hier noch jemand ansieht?', ging es ihr melancholisch durch den Kopf. Da Lara normalerweise mit Göttern und Sagenfiguren zu tun hatte, die nichts hinterließen, das eine so nahe Erinnerung abgab, bekam sie ein recht fremdes Gefühl, als sie weiter die Fotografien ansah und in das Leben dieser Menschen Einblicke erhielt.

„Sekunde mal! Das könnte es sein!", wurde sie von Sandra aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen. Sie hatte wieder die Karte der beiden Mädchen in der Hand.

„Was meinen Sie?", wollte Lara wissen und legte ein Foto, auf dem die beiden Schwestern vor dem verschneiten Garten posierten, beiseite.

„Hier drüben am Rand des Papiers haben die beiden noch ein Kreuz eingezeichnet und ich hoffe, dass wir dort diesen Schlüssel einsetzen können", führte Sandra weiter aus. „Das müsste…dort drüben sein! Kommen Sie, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Trotz Sandras Anstichelungen packte Lara alle Fotos sorgsam wieder in die Truhe zurück und schloss diese wieder. Sie wollte, dass die Erinnerungen der beiden Mädchen weiterhin gut verwahrt blieb und legte die Schatulle zurück in das Loch in der Erde.

Nur einen Moment später wurde Lara von Sandra wieder in Richtung Haus gezogen, wo sie an den Außenmauern entlang nach einer Tür suchten, zu welcher der gefundene Schlüssel passte, den Sandra in ihrer Hosentasche verstaut hatte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Sandra sie mit der Karte zum richtigen Ort geführt hatte. Hinter einigen Büschen war eine Tür versteckt, die wie viele andere aus dunklem Holz bestand. Das Schloss war aus Bronze und hatte die selben Verzierungen wie der Schlüssel. Sandra setzte diesen hoffnungsvoll ein, drehte ihn um und die Tür öffnete sich.

Stolz verstaute Sandra den Schlüssel wieder in ihrer Hosentasche und die beiden traten durch den Einlass. Ein schmaler und dunkler Gang war erschienen, den die beiden zu betreten beschlossen. Lara nahm eine Taschenlampe aus ihrem Rucksack und ging voran. Der enge Flur war teilweise zerfallen und sie mussten sich um einige Holztrümmer herumschlängeln, was nicht immer einfach war. Schließlich erreichten sie eine brüchige Holzleiter und erkannten an ihrem oberen Ende eine kleine Öffnung. Mit der Taschenlampe zwischen den Zähnen stieg Lara als erste hinauf und begann oben angekommen durch den Gang zu kriechen. Dieser war jedoch nicht allzu lang und mit sanfter Gewalt versuchte Lara die kleine Tür vor ihnen zu öffnen. Sie spürte wie sie etwas dahinter zunächst fortschieben musste, doch als dies getan war und sie wieder in ein richtiges Zimmer gelangten, stieg Ernüchterung in ihnen auf.

„Wir sind wieder in Sakuras Zimmer! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", verzweifelte Sandra schon bevor sie wieder aufrecht stand. „Wir sind im Kreis gelaufen!" Auch Lara frustrierte die Situation und sie schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Umsonst! Alles umsonst!"

Lara hätte ebenso aufgebracht reagiert, wäre ihr in diesem Moment nicht etwas klar geworden. Lara glaubte nicht an Zufälle, weshalb sie sich sicher war, dass der Ball, der sie hierher geführt hatte, nicht umsonst die Treppe heruntergerollt war. Es führte sie zu der Vermutung, dass irgendetwas oder jemand, der hier noch immer hauste und dafür verantwortlich war, dass hier so viele Leute nach Sonnenuntergang den Tod fanden, gewollt hatte, dass sie diesen Weg nahmen.

„Sie wollten, dass wir das alles sehen…", murmelte Lara und verstand. Man wollte den beiden lediglich einen kleinen Teil der Vergangenheit präsentieren. Jemand wollte zeigen wie es damals verlaufen war. Sie dachte wieder an die Fotos. „Augenblick… Die Daten auf den Fotos…Sakura und Sayuri haben gelebt, als sich diese mysteriöse Katastrophe ereignet hat, die dieses Haus zu dem gemacht hat, was es heute ist."

„Blitzmerker…nur deshalb sind doch die Zimmer der beiden noch erhalten", gab Sandra mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

Ein Geräusch ersparte Lara die Antwort. Ein Bild war herunter gefallen. Lara beschloss, sich dem zuzuwenden und kniete sich zu dem Tisch nieder, auf dem das Bild gelandet war. Es zeigte eine auf Leinwand gemalte Landschaft in den japanischen Bergen. Da es keine Besonderheiten aufwies, legte Lara das Bild beiseite und erblickte auf dem Tisch neben verstaubten Stiften und Füllfederhaltern in Behältnissen, vergilbtes Papier und weiteren Nippes ein dünnes Buch mit schwarzem Ledereinband. Lara öffnete es und erkannte sofort, dass viele Seiten herausgerissen worden waren. Als sie sich dem Inhalt zuwandte, stellte sie etwas weiteres fest.

„Das ist noch ein Tagebuch", erkannte sie.

„Ja, und?", erkundigte sich Sandra. „Sakuras Tagebücher haben uns auch nicht sonderlich weit gebracht. Wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit darauf verschwenden."

„Das ganze hatte einen Sinn…ich würde es Ihnen ja erklären, wenn sie ein Herz, eine Seele oder so etwas in der Art besäßen", erwiderte Lara abwesend.

„Muss ich wohl verloren haben, als ich bei irgendeinem solcher Sprüche kotzen musste."

„Ob wir nur diese bestimmten Stellen sehen sollen…?", wisperte Lara und musterte die Schrift, die nun erwachsener wirkte. Sie beschloss die Einträge vorzulesen, die noch erhalten waren. „_Ich verstehe nicht, warum Großvater einen solchen Wirbel darum macht, wen wir als Bediensteten einstellen sollen. Ich habe einige Bewerber gesehen und sie waren sehr freundlich und wirkten außerdem sehr fähig. Auf meine Frage hin, was an diesen Bewerbern auszusetzen war, hat Großvater sehr gereizt reagiert. Das verstehe, wer will!_

Dieser hier ist eine Woche später:

_Endlich haben sich Großvater und die anderen für einen Bewerber entscheiden können. Ich weiß leider nicht seinen Namen, aber es ist ein Junge aus dem Dorf in der Nähe. Er ist wohl so alt wie ich oder ein paar Jahre älter. Ich schätze ihn aber nicht älter als 19. Ich glaube, er ist sehr nervös und fühlt sich hier nicht wohl. Das will ich nicht. Dieses Haus ist so schön und wir sind hier alle sehr zufrieden. Ich möchte nicht, dass er eine Ausnahme bildet. Morgen werde ich mit ihm sprechen_

Der nächste Tag:

_Nachdem er alle seine Arbeiten erledigt hat, habe ich Naoki – so heißt der neue Bedienstete – gefragt, ob er mit mir spazieren gehen möchte und er hat zugestimmt. Wir sind durch den Garten, über die Brücke gegangen, , haben den See passiert und sind an den Kirschbäumen vorbeigekommen. Bald blühen sie wieder. Das ist immer so ein schöner Anblick! Jedenfalls hat Naoki mir erklärt, dass seine Eltern vor einigen Monaten gestorben seien und dass er deshalb Geld verdienen muss. Diese ganze Umgebung mit den vielen neuen Gesichtern ist ihm lediglich noch sehr fremd, aber er findet unsere Villa sehr hübsch. Ich habe ihm angeboten, dass wir öfter spazieren gehen könnten und er hat zugestimmt. Ob er morgen wieder Zeit hat?_

Das hier ist fünfzehn Tage danach:

_Wir sind wieder spazieren gegangen…die Kirschblüten haben so wunderschön geblüht! Wir sind ziemlich weit weg gegangen und dann hat es auch noch angefangen zu regnen… Wir haben uns unter einen der Bäume gestellt, damit wir nicht durchnässt werden. Ich weiß nicht, was mit uns passiert ist…aber…wir haben uns geküsst!! Es war wirklich schön… Ich werde ganz rot, wenn ich daran denke! Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt sein wird…ich glaube, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt…aber eigentlich darf ich das nicht…er ist schließlich ein Bediensteter. Was soll ich nur tun?_

Wie niedlich…", kommentierte Lara und wurde an ihre eigene Zeit als Teenager erinnert.

„Dieser Eintrag ist wohl vom Tag danach:

_Wir haben miteinander geredet und beschlossen, erst einmal heimlich ein Paar zu sein. Bestimmt verstehen es die anderen eines Tages… Naoki ist wirklich lieb… In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich wie etwas ganz Besonderes! Wie kann so etwas Schönes nur verboten sein?_"

Einige weitere Einträge folgten, in denen Sakura davon berichtete wie sie und Naoki sich heimlich miteinander trafen und wie viele schöne Momente sie miteinander verbringen durften. Immer wieder betonte Sakura wie glücklich Naoki sie machte, doch gleichzeitig hob sie jedes Mal hervor, wie Leid es ihr tat, dass ihre Beziehung geheim bleiben musste. Erst vier Monate später hatte Sakura etwas geschrieben, das von größerer Bedeutung war.

„_Naoki hat mir etwas ganz Merkwürdiges erzählt…ich verstehe es kaum! Er sagt, er hätte Großvater und meinen Onkel Eiji reden hören… sie haben angeblich davon gesprochen, dass es Zeit würde, alles für irgendein Ritual vorzubereiten. Genau so hat Naoki es mir erzählt. Und mein Name soll gefallen sein! Naoki ist sich ganz sicher, dass sie davon sprachen, mich zu opfern… aber das ist doch absurd!_

Zwei Tage später:

_Diese merkwürdigen Worte haben mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich habe Großvater nebenbei gefragt, ob bald etwas Bedeutendes passieren würde. Er hat geantwortet, dass bald die beiden Tore in den verbotenen Teil des Gartens geöffnet werden sollten. Man muss einen merkwürdigen Stein einsetzen, den Großvater in einem Regal stehen hat. Ich habe gefragt, wozu er die Tore öffnen will, denn so lang ich mich erinnern kann, waren diese Tore noch nie offen und es war uns verboten, darüber Fragen zu stellen. Großvater hat geantwortet, dass bald etwas Großes passieren würde, aber was es genau sein würde, wollte er mir nicht sagen. Ich habe Angst…was, wenn Naoki Recht hat? Wieso sagt mir niemand, was eigentlich los ist?!_

Acht Tage darauf:

_Alle sind so merkwürdig zu mir…das macht mir Angst! Wenn ich frage, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, bekomme ich keine Antwort. Nur Naoki ist noch ehrlich zu mir! Nur ihm kann ich vertrauen! Ich will das alles nicht glauben! Bisher war hier alles so wunderbar. Ich war glücklich und auf einmal tut sich dieser Abgrund auf? Eigentlich ist es sehr absurd… Ich habe Mutter gesagt, dass ich mir deswegen Sorgen mache. Aber sie hat nichts von alledem, was ich ihr erzählt habe, abgestritten! Sie ist mir aus dem Weg gegangen und hat gar nicht geantwortet! Was soll das? Warum hat Mutter nicht gesagt wie hirnrissig meine Gedanken sind und dass ich mich vor nichts fürchten müsse?! Ich hab solche Angst! Ich will zu Naoki, ich will, dass er mich festhält…!_

Nur zwei Tage danach…die Schrift sieht sehr krakelig aus…

_Ich konnte nicht mehr…Mutter wollte nichts mehr von mir hören…also habe ich mit Sayuri gesprochen. Sayuri, meine Schwester, die ich so lieb habe… ich habe Sayuri gesagt, wie sehr ich mich sorge. Ich habe sogar geweint. Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen und mich getröstet. Dann hat sie auch geweint und mir die Wahrheit erzählt. Es ist ein Ritual und man hat mich schon vor meiner Geburt erwählt… Sayuri hat erzählt, dass alle schweigen mussten und niemand ein Wort sagen durfte, bevor die Zeit dazu nicht näher rückt, da man ansonsten mit dem Tod bestraft wird… das ist verrückt! All das nur eine Lüge?! War mein ganzes Leben nur eine einzige Lüge?! Das kann ich nicht länger ertragen! Ich will nicht getötet werden, ich habe Angst! Ich will, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert! Deshalb nehme ich Großvaters Gravur und verstecke sie gut! Das hier soll nie wieder jemandem wiederfahren! Nur Sayuri werde ich schreiben, wo ich die Gravur verstecke und sonst niemandem! Ich werde mir Naoki fortgehen und nie wieder kommen! Nie wieder!_"

„Das ist der Hinweis, den wir brauchen!", stieß Sandra hervor. „Wir müssen diesen Abschiedsbrief finden, in dem Sakura schreibt, wo sie diese Gravur versteckt hat! Na, endlich! Kommen Sie, wir müssen in Sayuris Zimmer suchen!", entschied Sandra und sprang auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Lara schloss nachdenklich das Tagebuch und legte es zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

‚Durch Sakuras Flucht muss das Ritual fehlgeschlagen sein. Und seitdem verwahrlost dieses Haus. Die _bösen Geister_ müssen daran Schuld sein…'

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon!", hörte sie Sandras Stimme rufen. „Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen; das wissen Sie doch."

Lara erhob sich und wollte zu Sandra stoßen, doch als sie aus dem Fenster sah, stockte sie. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und malte den Himmel rot-orange.

„Sandra, wir müssen morgen weitersuchen", entschied Lara sofort und hastete zu der Diebin, die bereits in Sayuris Zimmer nach dem Brief suchte.

„Was? Warum?", wollte sie wissen und forschte weiter.

„Sie haben die Mönche doch gehört. Nach Sonnenuntergang sind hier schon schreckliche Dinge passiert. Wollen Sie auch so ein Ende erleiden?", erkundigte sich Lara sachlich.

„Sollen wir das etwa glauben? Das ist doch Unsinn!"

Zunächst wollte Lara antworten, doch sie kannte Sandras Sturheit. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Wo gehen Sie hin?", fragte Sandra.

„Zurück ins Kloster."

„Sie scheiden aus, wenn Sie mich allein lassen", konterte Sandra skeptisch.

„Und Sie scheiden aus, wenn Sie sterben, was höchstwahrscheinlich passieren wird, wenn Sie nach Sonnenuntergang hier bleiben", entgegnete Lara.

„Denken Sie etwa, dass die anderen dieses Märchen glauben?"

„Ich glaube, dass sie schlau genug sind, nicht über Nacht hier zu bleiben. Mit Verlaub: Was Überlieferungen angeht, dürfte ich eher bewandert sein. Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nicht klug ist, den Zorn von Wesen zu erwecken, die eine Macht haben, gegen die wir nichts ausrichten können", argumentierte Lara. „Wenn ich jetzt ohne Sie gehe, scheide ich vielleicht aus, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hänge ich mehr an meinem Leben als an der Teilnahme dieser Spiele."

Schweigend verließ Lara das Zimmer schließlich und stieg die knarrenden Treppen hinab. Noch bevor Lara die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, hörte sie wie Sandra ihr folgte und sie sah hinauf.

„Sieh an", kommentierte sie, als sie in Sandras Gesicht sah. Die Diebin hatte den Tag Revue passieren lassen und eingesehen, dass in dieser Villa Übernatürliches passierte. Sie hatte nicht vor, dieses Phänomen auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Nur damit das klar ist: Ich will Ihnen nur nicht den Gefallen tun, hier zu sterben", begründete sie ihre Entscheidung, als sie am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war. Ohne Lara anzublicken rauschte sie an ihr vorbei und begann nach einem Ausgang zu suchen. Auch Lara setzte ihren Fuß auf den Boden des Flures.

‚Vielleicht', dachte sie und folgte Sandra schnellen Schrittes, ‚ist bei ihr ja doch noch nicht alles verloren.'

Kapitel 38 Ende

_Wird am nächsten Tag die Entscheidung gefällt?_


	39. Zeichen des Vergangenen

Dieses Kapitel habe ich eigentlich nur geschrieben, um euch Silas wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber im Endeffekt sieht es doch fast sinnvoll aus.

_Der Tag ist vorbei und alle sind ins Kloster zurückgekehrt._

Kapitel 39 – Zeichen des Vergangenen

Japan, Präfektur Nara, Kirschblüten-Kloster, 20:38 Uhr

„Dieser verdammte Empfang…", murmelte Lara.

Kurz nach ihrer und Sandras Rückkehr ins Kloster waren auch Joan und Branden eingetroffen. Zum Glück aller hatte man bereits Essen für die vier vorbereitet, dass alle hungrig verschlungen hatten. Niemand hatte gefragt wie der Tag der anderen verlaufen war. Alle wussten, dass sie keine Informationen austauschen durften und alle wollten den Tag, der sich nun als sehr anstrengend entpuppte, mit anderen Themen ausklingen lassen.

Dies konnte Lara sich nicht gönnen. Damit man sich daheim nicht um sie sorgte, versuchte sie mit ihrem Handy in England anzurufen, um zu berichten. Doch der Empfang machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Natur und Technik passt einfach nicht zusammen", murmelte sie und versuchte noch einmal einen Anruf zu tätigen. Selbst, wenn der Anruf unverständlich wäre, würde dieser in den Systemen registriert und man wüsste, dass Lara angerufen hatte und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht tot war.

Endlich kam sie durch, doch wie erwartet hörte sie von der Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht viel. Sie wollte schon wieder auflegen und bewegte das Mobiltelefon von ihrem Ohr weg, als auf einmal eine Stimme vollkommen klar zu ihr sprach.

„So, jetzt sollte es funktionieren", stellte Zips Stimme fest. Lara legte das Handy wieder an ihr Ohr. „Lara? Noch dran?"

„Ja, bin ich. Zip? Bist du das?"

„Leibhaftig…mehr oder weniger."

„Solltest du nicht bei Uma sein? Ich habe doch in England angerufen…", bekundete sie ihre Verwunderung.

„Ich bin…ich bin wieder zurück. Uma hat mich rausgeworfen…und das meine ich wörtlich. Sie wohnt im zweiten Stock."

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Lara erstaunt über Umas Brutalität.

„Nein, ich bin auf benutzten Windeln, Tampons und Taschentüchern gelandet."

„Gott segne die Müllabfuhr", kommentierte Lara.

„Aber nicht ihren Gestank…", entgegnete Zip und schauderte bei der Erinnerung. „Wie war der Tag in Japan? Hier fängt er erst an."

Lara berichtete zusammengefasst, was passiert war, wobei Zip sie hin und wieder mit einem „Oh!", „Ah!" oder einem ungläubig erstaunten „Nein!" unterbrach.

„Da seid ihr ja schon ziemlich weit gekommen für nur einen Tag. Ja, so arbeiten Profis…"

„Wie lieb von dir. Zip. Wie spät ist es derzeit in Montreal?"

„6:38 Uhr am frühen Morgen. Warum?", erkundigte er sich.

„Könntest du es bitte einrichten, dass ich mit Silas sprechen kann? Wenn ich ihn auf normalem Wege anrufe, kommt nichts dabei raus."

„Sooo, du brauchst du Hilfe des Meisters? Kein Problem, gib mir nur ein paar Sekunden", versprach Zip und tatsächlich wurde Lara nur einen Moment später wieder verbunden. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis abgehoben wurde und sie Silas Stimme hörte.

„Lara, schön, dass du dich meldest", antwortete Silas. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht mir gut, aber ich bin recht müde", erwiderte Lara, woraufhin sie noch einmal von ihrem Tag berichtete. Silas lauschte geduldig.

„Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl…ich glaube, jemand wollte, dass wir all das sehen. Es war nicht nur stupides ‚im Kreis laufen' wie Sandra es nannte…", versuchte sie schließlich zu erklären.

„Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?", erkundigte sich Silas ruhig.

Lara atmete tief ein und schließlich aus. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm von ihrer Vermutung erzählen konnte.

„Vielleicht war es ja Sakura selbst, die uns ihr Leben zeigen wollte", murmelte Lara aus und machte eine kurze Pause. „Vielleicht ist ihre Seele immer noch dort und gefangen. Vielleicht will sie uns helfen und ihre Geschichte weitergeben, damit sie nicht in Vergessenheit gerät. Das wollen doch alle Menschen…etwas hinterlassen, weshalb man sich an sie erinnert."

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

Solche Gedanken erklärte Lara selten anderen. Sie wusste, dass es die meisten nicht ernst nahmen, wenn sie ehrlich von Dingen wie Seelen, dem Leben nach dem Tod und Übernatürlichem sprach. Normalerweise konnten nur andere Grabräuber verstehen, was sie meinte, doch bei Silas hatte sie andere Hoffnungen.

„Da könntest du Recht haben", gab er letztendlich zurück, was in Lara Erleichterung aufkommen ließ. „Wenn dieses Ritual fehlgeschlagen ist, ruhen die Seelen derer, die dort gelebt haben, sicher nicht in Frieden."

‚Ein Unbeteiligter würde uns bei dieser Unterhaltung für verrückt erklären', ging es Lara durch den Kopf. ‚Ich hoffe, ihm hört niemand zu.'

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist dem so", stimmte sie zu. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich könnte die Vergangenheit ändern. Manche Dinge hätten einfach nicht passieren dürfen…"

„Vielleicht hat es ja einen Sinn, dass wir Geschehenes nicht mehr rückgängig machen können", vermutete Silas nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht…aber was macht in dieser Welt schon Sinn?", philosophierte Lara. „So, reden wir jetzt über etwas anderes. Sonst denke ich noch die ganze Nacht darüber nach und bin morgen eine Schlaftablette. Wie ist es in Montreal? Laufen die Geschäfte gut?"

„Bestens", antwortete Silas und begann von seinem Aufenthalt in Kanada zu erzählen, um Lara von den ernsten Themen abzulenken.

Während Lara an das Geländer der Veranda gelehnt telefonierte, betrat Joan ebenfalls den Garten des Klosters. Die beiden warfen einander ein kurzes Lächeln und ein kleines Winken zu, ehe Joan die Veranda über eine kleine Treppe verließ und sich dabei ein warmes Tuch über die Schultern warf, um nicht zu frieren. Sie schlenderte langsam über die kieselsteinigen Wege und ließ sich schließlich bei einem kleinen See auf einem kalten Stein nieder.

Sie war sehr müde, doch ihr schlechtes Gewissen ließ sie nicht schlafen. Die Tatsache eine Freundin auf schändliche Art zu betrügen, gab ihr ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend, denn sie wusste, was für ein Gefühl es war, von jemandem betrogen zu werden, dem man vertraute.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu Lara, die bei ihrem Telefonat vergnügt lachte. Auch Joans Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. Ruckartig wandte sie ihren Blick nach links, als sie Schritte hörte und daraufhin Branden identifizierte, der näher kam.

„Was machst du denn hier?", erkundigte sich Joan.

„Frische Luft schnappen", erwiderte er knapp. „Und du?"

Joan zögerte, ehe sie antwortete. Wieder sah sie zu Lara.

„Ich bereue das dumme Versprechen, das ich dir gegeben habe."

Branden hob die Augenbrauen.

„So dumm finde ich es gar nicht", antwortete er.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Lara sollte die nächste Runde erreichen. Das geht nur dich und sie etwas an. Wegen deiner Sturheit habe ich mich eingemischt", erklärte Joan, die ihren Ärger über sich selbst nun an Branden ausließ, doch dieser vermied bedacht Streit mit ihr.

„Schon vergessen, worum es hier geht?", fragte er ruhig. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich da hineinziehe. Wirklich, das tut es. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, Joan. So sehr du Lara auch damit hintergehst, so sehr hilfst du mir."

Joan wandte ihm ihren ernsten Blick zu.

„Ich weiß, worum es für sie geht", gab Joan zurück. „Sie telefoniert mit ihm."

Branden sah zu Lara, die an einer Laterne ihre linke Hand wärmte, während sie mit der rechten ihr Handy an ihr Ohr drückte. Lara erblickte Branden ebenfalls und hob lächelnd kurz ihre linke Hand. Branden tat es ihr gleich.

„Aha", entgegnete Branden tonlos, um seine wahren Gefühle dieser Situation gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

„Ich habe Grabräuber satt mit ihren ganzen merkwürdigen Prinzipien… Warum sind die Menschen nicht einfach ehrlich zueinander?"

„Weil sie dann keine Menschen wären", gab Branden schlicht zurück. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, nicht wissend, wie er Joan von ihrer Entscheidung überzeugen sollte. „Ich schätze, manchmal ist es einfach richtig, das Falsche zu tun. Auch wenn man dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl hat."

Joan seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest Recht", antwortete sie, stand auf und ging wieder ins Innere des Gebäudes.

„Ich denke, das habe ich", murmelte Branden, der Joan nachsah. „Hinzu kommt, dass ich dir keine Wahl lassen kann."

Wieder schweifte sein Blick zu Lara, die gerade auflegte und ihr Handy zuklappte. Auch sie erblickte Branden.

„Wenn du noch länger draußen bleiben willst, riegle später bitte die Tür hinter dir ab, in Ordnung?", informierte sie ihn halb rufend.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Branden, der selbst von seinem flockigen Tonfall überrascht war und Lara unfreiwillig anlächelte.

„Gut", entgegnete Lara ebenfalls grinsend und ging wieder hinein.

Obwohl er versuchte es sich abzugewöhnen, passierte es ihm manchmal, dass er lächeln musste, wenn er Lara sah. Jedes Mal, wenn dies geschah, war er sauer auf sich selbst.

„Und so, meine Damen und Herren, benimmt sich ein ausgesprochener Idiot", brummte Branden zu sich selbst und schob seine Mundwinkel mit den Händen wieder nach unten.

Am nächsten Morgen waren es Sandra und Lara, die sehr früh aufstanden. Es war erst halbsieben in der Früh, als die beiden aufbrachen, um schon bei der Villa zu sein, als sich die Morgensonne erst über dem Wald erhob. Einige Vögel zwitscherten bereits und suchten nach Futter. Der Wind rauschte durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume, die langsam damit begannen neue Knospen , Blüten und Blätter zu bilden. Bald kam das alte und teilweise zerfallene Anwesen in Sicht, das noch immer seine geheimnisvolle und doch erhabene Ausstrahlung besaß. Wieder schritten sie über die Brücke, um den Graben darunter zu überqueren. Beide öffneten je einen der zwei schweren Türflügel, was ein hässliches Knarren zur Folge hatte. Als sie wieder die alten und dreckigen Räume im Inneren sahen, beschlich beide ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

„Eigentlich ist das nur ein Haus", versuchte Sandra ihr Empfinden zu entkräften.

„Genau wie die Arche Noah eigentlich nur ein Schiff war", ergänzte Lara und sah noch immer starr in die verstaubte Eingangshalle. „Und trotzdem bedeutet sie für viele Menschen viel mehr."

Die unheimliche Atmosphäre jagte ihnen einen langanhaltenden Schauer über den Rücken und sie befürchteten, dass es so bliebe, bis sie das Haus wieder verließen. Lara fiel es nun schwer sich vorzustellen wie die Villa einst so freundlich und friedvoll gewesen war wie Sakura es beschrieben hatte. Sie wusste, dass nach dem missglückten Ritual etwas sehr Schreckliches mit den Menschen passiert sein musste. Ansonsten hätte sich die Ausstrahlung der Anlage nicht so extrem verändert.

Sie beschlossen nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

‚Koste es, was es wolle…'

Gemeinsam traten sie in die Eingangshalle hinein, entschieden ihr Ziel zu erreichen und jede von ihnen nahm sich den Griff des Türflügels, den sie auch geöffnet hatten, um diesen wieder zuzuziehen. Das Tor wurde geschlossen und das Schloss rastete ein – vielleicht für immer.

Kapitel 39 Ende

**Kleine Info am Rande**: Ich habe beschlossen die Verlobung zwischen Lara und Silas aufzuheben. (Ja, es war eine bescheuerte Idee.) Übrigens, auch wenn ich es nicht beschreibe: Silas hat sich für mich innerlich und auch äußerlich verändert. Irgendwie stelle ich ihn mir jetzt vor wie Johnny Depp…#lach# _(Johnny Depp_ und nicht Jack Sparrow oder welche Rolle ihr auch immer mit ihm assoziiert.)


	40. Kurz vorm Ziel

Spectre: Ja, du kannst es mir ruhig glauben. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz. ;-)  
Crusader: Wann Mandalgoi und die Legende auftauchen? Lass dich überraschen, hehe.  
RedHell: Wow! Also, mir steht ehrlich gesagt jedes Mal wieder der Mund offen, wenn ich lese, dass sich jemand durch diesen Riesen-Schinken gekämpft hat. Am Liebsten würde ich dir (und allen anderen mutigen Lesern auch) etwas schenken. :-) Endlich mal jemand, der Silas mag. #freu# Und danke natürlich!

Die Verlobung zwischen Lara und Silas ist mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst. Eine dramatische Trennungsszene wird es nicht geben. Aber die beiden sind natürlich immer noch zusammen. ;-) Einer Leserin schrieb ich es bereits: Als ich die Verlobung beschloss, war ich selbst sehr verliebt. Und wer hat schon einen klaren Kopf, wenn er verliebt ist? ;-)

Kapitel 40 – Kurz vorm Ziel

Japan, Präfektur Nara, Villa Takehiko, 07:49 Uhr

Lara und Sandra wandten sich von der Tür ab und konzentrierten sich nun voll auf ihre Aufgabe.

„Wir müssen Sakuras Abschiedsbrief finden, den sie ihrer Schwester hinterlassen hat", fasste Lara zusammen.

„Korrekt. Also suchen wir in Sayuris Zimmer. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", entschied Sandra kurz angebunden und schon steuerten die beiden zielsicher jenen Raum an. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie das japanische Zeichen für Kirschblüte auf den knarrenden Brettern des Holzbodens wiederentdeckten. Schnellen Schrittes folgten sie der Spur und fanden das Tor vor, das sie mit Hilfe der fehlenden Gravur öffnen mussten. Links davon befand sich wie nicht anders erwartet noch immer die Treppe hinauf zu Sakuras und Sayuris Zimmern. Diese stiegen sie zügig hinauf und betraten Sayuris Zimmer.

Die beiden wussten, dass sie nur noch wenige Schritte vom Ziel entfernt waren und waren deshalb vollkommen darauf konzentriert den Brief zu finden. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass die Unordnung, die sie am Tag zuvor verursacht hatten, wieder beseitigt worden war und das Zimmer wieder so aussah wie sie es gestern zum ersten Mal betreten hatten.

Diesmal suchten sie hektischer als beim letzten Mal. Auch die Gewissheit, dass sie früher aufgebrochen waren als ihre Rivalen, konnte sie nicht beruhigen. Selbst Lara konnte sich diesmal nicht dazu bewegen die Fetzen der Vergangenheit, die sich in den Büchern, Schmuckstücken, Bildern und vielem mehr boten, an sich heran zu lassen. Sie bedauerte dies innerlich, doch ihr Ziel war nun wichtiger.

Es verging fast eine halbe Stunde, in der die das Zimmer auf den Kopf stellten, in jedem möglichen Versteck suchten und sogar den Boden und die Wände nach Hohlräumen absuchten. Lara und sogar Sandra baten mittlerweile innerlich, dass sie wieder ein Hinweis ereilen würde wie es am Tag zuvor in Form des herunterfallenden Balles der Fall gewesen war.

Lara sah gerade einen Stapel alter Fotos durch, an denen sie keinerlei Besonderheiten feststellen konnte, als Sandra nicht weit von ihr eine Schachtel durchstöberte. Die Grabräuberin legte die Fotos auf einen Tisch und wandte sich einigen zusammengefalteten Papieren zu, die sich als kindliche Zeichnungen herausstellten. Trotzdem untersuchte sie jedes Blatt sorgfältig und merkte dabei nicht wie die oberste Fotografie des eben weggelegten Stapels trotz nicht vorhandenen Windes fortsegelte und vor der Schachtel landete, die Sandra durchsuchte. Sie schenkte dieser keine sonderliche Beachtung und hob sie auf, um sie zu den anderen auf dem Tisch zu packen, wo sie hergekommen war.

„Hm?", brachte Lara hervor, als Sandra das Foto auf den Tisch legte.

„Es ist heruntergefallen. Wir müssen ja nicht alles zig Mal durchsuchen", erklärte Sandra knapp, richtete sich auf und verstand Laras verwunderten Blick. Alle Fotos lagen auf einem geraden und stabilen Stapel. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Bewegung gemacht, die das Bild heruntergeweht haben könnte.

Sandra nahm sich die Fotografie und musterte sie. Darauf abgebildet waren Sakura und ihre jüngere Schwester Sayuri. Sandra erkannte im Hintergrund einige traditionelle japanische Musikinstrumente, deren Namen sie nicht kannte. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment – vielleicht so kurz wie ein Augenaufschlag – in dem Sandra glaubte auf dem Foto etwas zu erkennen. Auf einem Tisch am Rande der Fotografie schien etwas weißes zu liegen.

‚Weiß – Papier – Brief!', assoziierte Sandra schlagartig.

„Das ist es!", rief Sandra freudig.

„Was ist es?", wollte Lara wissen, die mit einigen Papieren beschäftigt war.

„Es ist sicher verrückt, aber ich glaube, dass dieses Foto uns sagt, wo wir den Brief finden, und zwar in einem Musikzimmer. Ich habe es ganz kurz gesehen…das ist geisteskrank, aber so war es! Glauben Sie mir?", fragte Sandra und packte Lara am Arm.

Es war für Lara völlig neu, von Sandra solche Worte zu hören. Sie waren vage und unbegründet, obwohl Sandra sonst rational dachte.

„Zumindest glaube ich, dass sich diese mysteriösen Zeichen wiederholen können", antwortete Lara, die wusste, dass es oft das Beste war, auch einem scheinbar nutzlosen Vorschlag zu folgen. Zudem fühlte sie, dass es sich nicht als sehr ergiebig erweisen würde, noch weiter in Sayuris Zimmer zu stöbern. „Gehen wir."

Lara ließ die Papiere auf dem Tisch zurück und verließ mit Sandra das Zimmer.

„Hoffen wir nur, dass sich dieses Musikzimmer schnell finden lassen wird", sprach Sandra, als sie die Treppen wieder hinabstiegen.

„Ich glaube, auch was das angeht, scheint man uns helfen zu wollen", entgegnete Lara, als sie sich wieder im Erdgeschoss befanden und erkannte auf dem Gang nur eine einzige Tür, die offen stand.

„Das ist ja eine wahre Express-Lieferung! Wer oder was auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist: Ich bin sehr dankbar", gab Sandra zu, weshalb Lara sie kurz überrascht anblickte. Doch der Zeitdruck, unter dem die beiden standen, ließ sich nicht vergessen und so betraten sie den Raum mit der offenen Tür und fanden dort wirklich einige traditionelle Musikinstrumente vor, die verstaubt und mittlerweile unbrauchbar waren.

„Ja, das ist das Zimmer…", murmelte Lara, während Sandra schon alles mit den Augen nach einem Stück Papier absuchte. Als sie tatsächlich fündig wurde, stürzte sie sich sofort auf den Brief, der zusammengefaltet auf einem Tisch mit kurzen Beinen lag.

„Hier, übersetzen Sie! Los!", forderte Sandra die Abenteurerin eindringlich auf, nachdem sie mit dem Blatt in der Hand wieder zu ihr geschnellt war. Ohne ihre Unhöflichkeit zu kommentieren, nahm Lara neugierig den Brief entgegen, den Sandra schon auseinander gefaltet hatte.

„_Meine liebe Sayuri_", las Lara die krakelig geschriebenen Worte vor. Sie zweifelten nicht, dass Sakura den Brief in höchster Eile und Verzweiflung verfasst hatte. „_Meine liebe Sayuri! Ich möchte dir sagen, wie lieb ich dich habe und wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich bin die so unendlich dankbar für all die Jahre, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte. Wir hatten so viel Spaß und haben so einiges durchgemacht…Sayuri, ich liebe dich, meine Schwester… Danke, danke für alles und vor allem für deine Ehrlichkeit und deinen Mut, mir zu erzählen, was hier vor sich geht. Oh, Sayuri…alles hier war eine Lüge. All das Glück war geheuchelt, nur du bist immer noch wie ich dich schon immer kannte. Du bedeutest mir so unendlich viel… Dieses Ritual ist so grausam! Deshalb will ich, dass nie wieder jemand daran leiden muss. Ich weiß, dass zwei Gravuren zu dem verbotenen Garten führen, wie wir ihn immer genannt haben. Ich kann aber nur eine verstecken, und zwar die von Großvater. (Wüsste ich doch nur, wo die andere sich befindet…) Ich verrate es nur dir, Sayuri, nur dir…_"

Die Schrift wurde etwas klarer.

„_Naoki und ich gehen jetzt fort. Und wenn wir weit genug da draußen sind, wird er mich töten. Sayuri, ich weiß, dass wir beide nicht weit kommen würden. Ich weiß, dass unsere Familie mich wiederfinden würde. All das weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich keine Kraft dazu habe, mich zu verstecken. Nach alldem will ich nur noch diese Welt verlassen, die doch so vergänglich ist wie eine Kirschblüte…Ich will nur von ihm getötet werden! Er wird mich töten und mir danach in den Tod folgen. Wir gehen zusammen fort und dieses Ritual wird nie wieder stattfinden. Sayuri, die Gravur habe ich im Keller versteckt. In dem alten Keller, in den wir eigentlich nicht hineindürfen, da sonst alles zusammenbrechen könnte… Wer die Gravur von dort nimmt, wird wahrscheinlich nicht lebend zurückkehren. Ich hatte selbst ein wenig Angst, als ich hinunterging. Sag es niemandem und verbrenne diesen Brief, wenn du ihn gelesen hast. Dieses Ritual wird nie wieder stattfinden. Nie wieder soll jemand so verletzt werden wie ich. Das verspreche ich._

_Deine dich liebende Schwester_

_Sakura_", endete Lara.

„Der Keller!", wiederholte Sandra die einzigen Worte, die für sie in diesem Brief wichtig gewesen waren. „Wo zum Teufel ist der Keller?"

Trotz der Hektik, die sie noch immer durchtrieb, konnte Lara sich einen Moment Zeit nehmen, um für Sakura zu trauern.

‚Armes Mädchen…'

„Hey, ich rede mit Ihnen!", wurde sie von Sandra aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Wir müssen den Keller finden. Kommen Sie schon!", befahl die Diebin und zog Lara am Arm mit sich, die den Brief dabei fallen ließ.

„Warum verhelfen Sie mir zum Sieg?", fragte Lara, als sie durch die Gänge hasteten und einen Weg nach unten suchten.

„Erstens: Sie haben es anscheinend vergessen, aber wir dürfen uns immer noch nicht trennen. Zweitens…", Sie zögerte, als die beiden um eine Ecke bogen. „kann man sich an ihre nervige Art gewöhnen."

Lara musste kurz auflachen.

„Ich glaube in dieser Aussage war ein Kompliment versteckt, also danke."

Sie passierten derweil eine Halle mit einem zerstörten Kamin, zerbrochenen Tischen und zerfetzten Sitzkissen. Den beiden fiel durch ein kurzes, aber auffälliges Knarren eine kleine Tür neben dem Kamin auf. Sie war nicht verschlossen, klemmte jedoch sehr und war nur mit Kraftaufwand zu öffnen. Ein schmaler und niedriger Gang führte steil nach unten.

Lara reichte Sandra ihre Taschenlampe, damit diese den Weg beleuchten konnte. Zusammen und gebückt traten sie ein.

„Es führt eindeutig nach unten…", stellte Sandra fest. „Es ist wacklig, instabil, könnte jeden Moment zusammenbrechen…die Chancen stehen gut, dass Sakura diesen Weg ebenfalls gegangen ist."

Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür mit mysteriöser Wucht ins Schloss.

„Ich bin überzeugt", sprach Lara und wusste selbst nicht genau, wem sie es mitteilte.

* * *

Auch Branden und Joan wussten, worum es ging. Sie hatten sich einen großen Nachteil eingehandelt, indem sie später als Lara und Sandra die Villa erreichten. Nichtsdestotrotz suchten sie so schnell sie konnten die Gänge, die sie am Tage zuvor entlanggegangen waren. Nachdem sie die Treppe wiedergefunden hatten, von der Joan ‚gefallen' war, liefen sie diese hinauf und erreichten einen ihnen bekannten Gang. Ein großer Unterschied ergab sich dennoch: Eine Tür stand diesmal speerangelweit offen. Sie mussten nicht einmal einen Blick austauschen, um den Raum gemeinsam anzusteuern.

Das Zimmer wirkte ordentlich zurückgelassen. Nur der Staub und der Schmutz ließen es verdorben erscheinen. Auf einem Tisch erkannten sie ein offen liegendes Buch, dem sie sich zuwandten. Zusammen knieten sie sich hin.

„Was steht da?", wollte Joan wissen, als sie erkannte, dass Branden schon las.

„_Das Ende ist deine Hilfe_", wiederholte Branden, was er gelesen hatten.

„Das klingt düster. Steht da nichts anderes drin?", erkundigte sich Joan, woraufhin Branden durch das Buch zu blättern wollte, doch als er die Seiten berührte, spürte er etwas darunter liegen. Er wendete den Stapel an Papier zur rechten Seite und erreichte somit das Ende des Buches.

(Anm.: In Japan werden Bücher nicht von links nach rechts, sondern von rechts nach links gelesen und gebunden. Was für uns also die Rückseite ist, ist in Japan das Titelbild.)

„Na, wer sagt's denn!", triumphierte Branden, als er einen Schlüssel auf der Rückseite des Umschlags liegen sah.

„Das muss er sein", kommentierte Joan, die sich noch genau an die bronzenen Verzierungen an dem Schloss, das es zu öffnen galt. Der Schlüssel war ebenfalls aus Bronze und trug die selben Ornamente.

Branden nahm den Schlüssel an sich.

„Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit bis zum Ziel", versicherte er, wollte aufstehen, doch dazu kam es nicht.

* * *

„Dieser Architekt war ein Idiot", schimpfte Sandra, als sie und Lara sich geduckt durch die engen Gänge aus Stein kämpften. „Wer will denn so einen Keller haben? Wie soll man Sachen hierunter transportieren?"

„Sakura hat vom alten Keller gesprochen. Dann gibt es wahrscheinlich auch einen neuen. Vielleicht ist der auch besser zu erreichen", vermutete Lara.

„Das kann man nur hoffen. Jedenfalls verstehe ich, warum Sakura diesen Ort als Versteck gewählt hat. Freiwellig geht hier niemand hin", erwiderte Sandra, als sie sich an einigen haltgebenden, stämmigen Holzbalken vorbeidrängten. Der Boden war uneben und sie fürchteten jeden Moment hinzufallen. Doch bevor es dazu kam, erreichten sie einen kleinen, runden Raum, der von einigen kleinen Steinen gesäumt wurde. Weitere Gänge gab es nicht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Licht der Taschenlampe einen Stein erfasste, der aus den anderen herausstach.

Er war sechseckig und aus dunklem Granit.

„Die Gravur!"; stießen beide gleichzeitig hervor und stürzten sich auf ihr Ziel. Gerade wollten beide den Stein in die Hand nehmen, als sie daran gehindert wurden.

* * *

Eine Erschütterung durchfuhr die Erde. Ein Beben breitete sich aus, ließ das Gebiet erzittern, wurde immer lauter und dröhnender. Alle vier vergaßen beim Anblick der herabfallenden Gegenstände ihre Aufgabe und warfen sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf haltend auf die Erde, die immer stärker und lauter bebte. Einzig und allein ein Grollen beherrschte die Szene, das lauter als alle Schreie, zerspringende Gläser und zerberstende Möbelstücke war. Ihre Ziele und Motive waren vergessen. Ein einziger Gedanke ging den vieren durch den Kopf, als sie im Angesicht des Donnerns um ihr Dasein bangten: ‚Überleben!'

Kapitel 40 Ende

_Oh, mein Gott! Sie werden alle sterben!! :O #Panik auslös#_


	41. Die Gewinner

_Kurz vorm Ziel – doch dann erschüttert ein Erdbeben die Gegend. Kommen Lara und Co. da wieder heil heraus…?_

Kapitel 41 – Die Gewinner

Japan, Präfektur Nara, Villa Takehiko, 12:00 Uhr

„Was ist passiert…?", murmelte Branden, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war das dröhnende Beben, das alles andere übertönt hatte. Er vermutete, dass ihn etwas am Kopf getroffen hatte.

Alles um ihn herum war vollkommen verwüstet. Was zuvor ein ordentliches Zimmer gewesen war, bestand nun nur noch aus Trümmern und Splittern. Erst jetzt sah er zu seiner Linken und erkannte unter den Überresten des Zimmers Joans Körper.

Alarmiert hastete er zu ihr, um sie von den Resten freizuschaufeln. Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken, da sie sich zuvor bäuchlings auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

„Joan! Hey, Joan!", versuchte er sie zu erreichen, doch Joan rührte sich nicht. Hastig bewegte er seinen seitlich gedrehten Kopf über ihren Mund und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie noch atmete. An ihrem Handgelenk stellte er zusätzlich ihren Puls fest. Er wollte sie aufwecken und rüttelte sie sanft, doch sie erwachte nicht. „Das tut mir Leid, glaub mir", versicherte er Joan, bevor er ihr eine Ohrfeige gab, die sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht riss. Sie hielt sich sofort die schmerzende Wange und sah dann entgeistert zu Branden.

„Ich habe es liebevoll gemeint", verteidigte er sich.

„Das würdest du auch sagen, wenn du mich umbringst, oder?", warf Joan ihm vor.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Branden, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas hinter Joan sah. Es war aus Bronze und trug zahlreiche Ornamente. „Der Schlüssel!" Sofort huschte er zu der Stelle und hob ihn auf. „Komm, Joan! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

„Gleich…", antwortete Joan und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Nein, jetzt!", beschloss Branden und zog sie an ihren Armen wieder auf die Beine. Sofort zog er sie aus dem Zimmer und hinter sich her. „Sonst bekommst du wieder meine Liebe zu spüren!"

„Immer diese harten Drohungen!", beschwerte sich Joan empört, als sie von Branden zum Laufen gezwungen wurde, obwohl ihr dabei immer wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie sah nur spärlich, was aus dem Haus durch das Erdbeben geworden war, erkannte jedoch hin und wieder Trümmer und stolperte unregelmäßig über Hindernisse.

Branden nahm keine Rücksicht auf Joan. Er wusste wie nah er dem Ziel war und seine Motive bestärkten ihn darin, alles zu geben. Als sie in der Kammer des Priesters angekommen waren, in der sie am Tage zuvor durch einen versteckten Gang gelandet waren, ließ Branden Joan los, sodass diese an den Wänden nach Halt suchte.

Auch die Kammer war völlig verwüstet und kaum wiederzuerkennen. Branden fand jedoch schnell den gesuchten Schrank wieder, der nun zur Seite gekippt war. Er benutzt schnell den benötigten Schlüssel und fand in dem Fach ein kleines, dreckiges Kissen und darunter einen sechseckigen, flachen Stein aus Marmor.

„Wir haben ihn, Joan! Das ist er!", triumphierte Branden.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", antwortete Joan verärgert, denn noch immer litt sie unter leichtem Schwindel.

Branden hörte seiner Gefährtin nicht zu. Alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, war sein Ziel und wie er es erreichen konnte. Alles andere stand für ihn an zweiter Stelle.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zog er Joan noch einmal mit sich und suchte diesmal wieder das Tor auf, das sie nun öffnen konnten. Wieder musste Joan dabei Schwindel ertragen und sie achtete nicht auf die Umgebung. Die Minuten, die sie für den Weg benötigten, kamen Joan viel länger vor als sie es wirklich waren. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als Branden sie wieder losließ, um den Stein einzusetzen. Das nächste, das sie hörte, war ein Einrasten und wie das schwere Tor von Branden geöffnet wurde.

Ein frischer Luftzug durchfuhr den Gang und motivierte Joan dazu, einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen.

Eine hohe Mauer umgab diesen Teil des Gartens, der von Pflanzen völlig überwuchert war. Ein Kirschbaum befand sich zwischen dem vielen Gestrüpp und daneben war ein erhobenes, steinernes Podest platziert. Branden lief sofort auf diese zu, während Joan sich am Eingang noch immer festhielt.

Auch das Podium aus Stein war mit Pflanzen überwuchert, doch Branden sah dies nicht.

Er sah nur zwei Münzen aus Gold, auf denen die Buchstaben ‚EJK' von einem Lorbeerkranz umrankt prangten und ihnen eines klarmachten.

„Geschafft…", murmelte Branden. „Geschafft!", rief er freudig und nahm die Münzen an sich.

Japan Präfektur Nara Villa Takehiko 12:30 Uhr

Als Lara aufwachte, wurde sie fast schon brutal geschüttelt. Sandra war die Ursache dafür und um Lara vollkommen wieder wachzurufen leuchtete die Diebin ihr mit der Taschenlampe genau in die Augen.

„Nehmen Sie das runter…", befahl Lara nuschelnd und schob die Taschenlampe beiseite.

„Sind Sie okay?", erkundigte sich Sandra.

„Ich glaube, ich bin blind…", erwiderte Lara und rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen.

„Gut. Stehen Sie auf. Ich habe die Gravur. Wir müssen hier raus", ordnete Sandra an und richtete sich wieder auf. Dabei nahm sie die Taschenlampe mit und leuchtete auf den Weg, den sie zurückgelegt hatten. Einer der haltgebenden Holzbalken war durch das Erdbeben eingestürzt und versperrte in seinen Trümmern den Weg. „Allein schaffe ich es nicht, das hier aus dem Weg zu räumen. Schnell, sonst sind wir zu spät."

„Einen Moment", bat Lara, die sich zunächst in der Dunkelheit aufrichtete und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Es wundert mich sowieso, dass wir nicht lebendig begraben worden sind", bekundete Sandra, während Lara sich kurz erholte.

„Die Japaner und andere Völker haben seit jeher mit Erdbeben zu kämpfen. Natürlich haben sie ihre Bauten so errichtet, dass sie dem standhalten", begründete Lara, die sich mittlerweile wieder erholt hatte und zu Sandra trat, die die einzige Lichtquelle in der Hand hielt.

„Ob wir das schaffen?", fragte Sandra.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", entgegnete Lara. „Wenn nicht, werden wir wohl zu Kannibalen werden müssen, um zu überleben."

„Igitt, Sie wären mir viel zu zäh", gab Sandra zurück

„Gleichfalls."

„Okay, dann an die Arbeit. Jetzt bin ich sehr motiviert hier rauszukommen", verkündete Sandra und die beiden beschlossen einen der Holzbalken aus dem Weg zu räumen. „Trotzdem, nur interessehalber: Haben Sie eine Sauce dabei?"

„Curry, extrascharf", erwiderte Lara.

Gemeinsam hoben sie den schweren Balken an, doch dieser ließ sich nur um einige Zentimeter anheben. Sie versuchten nicht aufzugeben, doch sie waren nicht stark genug, ließen dem Balken fallen und taumelten kurz zurück.

„Lara Croft mit extrascharfer Curry-Sauce…", murmelte Sandra und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden. „Ihre Oberschenkel sehen recht zart aus."

„Danke, das höre ich häufiger", entgegnete Lara.

Dennoch ließen sie sich nicht entmutigen und versuchten noch einmal sich den Weg frei zu räumen. Es brauchte viel Kraft, einige Tricks und Hilfsmittel, doch schließlich gelang es ihnen die Holzüberreste so beiseite zu schaffen, dass sie durch eine Lücke darin kriechen konnten. Die erste Hürde war geschafft und die beiden liefen motiviert weiter durch den steinernen und dunklen Gang, wobei sie sich durch einige eingefallene Holzgerüste zwängen mussten.

Gerade hatten sie sich durch das letzte gedrängt, als Lara aufstehen wollte, jedoch dabei über einen Holzklotz stolperte und wieder zu Boden fiel. Sandra hatte bereits vor ihr das Hindernis passiert und Lara hörte ihre Schritte. Als sie kurz aufsah, erkannte sie eine Hand, ergriff diese und richtete sich auf.

„Danke", antwortete sie an Sandra gewandt, die schon die Tür ins Innere das Hauses öffnete, während Lara sich kurz den Schmutz von den Kleidern klopfte.

„Na bitte!", hörte sie Sandra, als diese die Tür wieder geöffnet hatte und sie wieder Tageslicht erkannten. Ohne zu warten schnellte Sandra aus dem Gang; Lara verfolgte sie sofort und gemeinsam legten sie den Weg zum Tor mit der fehlenden Gravur in weniger als zwei Minuten zurück.

Im Angesicht ihres Ziels waren in Lara wieder ihre Motive zutage gekommen.

Sie wusste, dass Silas sich auf sie verließ und sie hatte nicht vor ihn zu enttäuschen.

Sie hatte vor ihn am Ende des Tages anzurufen und ihm eine gute Nachricht zu verkünden.

Sie hatte vor zu sagen: „Ich habe es geschafft."

Bei der Vorstellung musste Lara lächeln. Endlich erreichten sie das Tor und Sandra setzte die Gravur aus hellem Granit ein, worauf ein Einrasten stattfand und zusammen öffneten sie das Tor.

Noch immer lächelnd hastete sie zu dem Steinpodest bei dem Kirschbaum. Sandra folgte ihr.

Vorfreudig blickte sie auf die Plattform, doch ihr Lächeln erlosch.

Die Gewissheit, eine Münze vorzufinden, wurde enttäuscht.

Das Podest war leer; nur ein kleiner Zettel war unter das Gestrüpp geklemmt. Mit Händen, so ruhig, dass es Lara selbst überraschte, nahm sie diesen hervor und las ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

‚Wir waren vor euch da. – Branden und Joan'

Es war für Lara als bliebe für einen Moment ihr Herz stehen.

Gedankenverloren ließ sie den Zettel fallen.

Es war ein Schock.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Lara hatte verloren.

Kapitel 41 Ende

_Alles aus?_


	42. Niederlagen schmecken bitter

_Lara war zu spät: Sie ist nicht in der nächsten Runde. Joan beteiligt sich widerstrebend weiter an den Spielen. Doch eigentlich weiß Lara noch nichts von Joans Entscheidung…oder?_

Kapitel 42 – Niederlagen schmecken bitter

Japan, Präfektur Nara, Kirschblüten-Kloster, 14:54 Uhr

Es war nur Hoffnung, die Lara zwei Stunden des Kampfes mit Sandra ertragen ließ. Während sie Sandras Angriffe abwährte und sich selbst gekonnt zur Wehr setzte, festigte sich in ihr der Glaube, dass sie zurück im Kloster die Nachricht erwartete, dass es nur eine Farce Brandens gewesen war, sie zu verwirren und auch die zweite Münze mit sich zu nehmen.

‚Joan wollte von Anfang an nicht teilnehmen. Branden hat wohl versucht lustig zu sein', hatte sie geschlussfolgert, Sandra jedoch nichts von ihrer Vermutung erzählt. Es hatte sich für Lara eindeutig herausgestellt, dass Sandra lernen musste mit einer Niederlage umzugehen. Ihr eigener Vorteil spielte auch eine Rolle.

Sandra versuchte nicht, Lara Schmerz zuzufügen. Sie brauchte lediglich ein Ventil, um ihre Wut auf sich selbst herauszulassen. Die Gewissheit, dass sich jemand anderes geschickter als sie verhalten hatte, machte sie wütend und erst als der Zorn dank des Kampfportes aus ihrem Körper gewichen war, trat ein anderes Gefühl ein. Enttäuschung.

Die Diebin hatte sich eine große Chance entgehen lassen und eine solche Gelegenheit würde sich für sie nicht wieder ergeben.

Während Lara sich stillschweigend an ihre Hoffnung klammerte und Sandra versuchte mit der Enttäuschung umzugehen, kamen sie dem Kloster immer näher. Eine dicke Wolkendecke ließ nur schwaches Sonnenlicht auf die Erde scheinen, als sie wieder anklopften und hereingelassen wurden.

„Ihre Kameraden sind bereits eingetroffen", informierte sie der Mönch, der ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Ja, danke für die Info", entgegnete Sandra lustlos, warf ihre Schuhe in den Eingangsbereich und schlüpfte in Pantoffeln, um in den diesen durch den Gang zu schlurfen. „Ich geh und nehme ein Bad…", murmelte sie.

Auch Lara trug nun Hausschuhe und stellte Sandras Schuhe sorgfältig nebeneinander.

„_Entschuldigen Sie ihr Benehmen. Der Tag ist nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen verlaufen_", erklärte Lara dabei auf Japanisch.

„Es hat mit diesen Spielen zu tun, an denen sie teilnehmen, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich und Lara nickte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass sie nicht bestanden haben."

„Noch ist nichts verloren", entgegnete Lara, woraufhin sie einen verwirrten Blick des Mönchs erntete.

„Ihre Kameraden sagten, wir sollten an Mister Kieron weiterleiten, dass nur sie das Ziel erreicht hätten", erläuterte der Mönch.

„Was?", fragte Lara. „Verstehe ich das richtig? Sie haben weitergeleitet, dass Branden und Joan die nächste Runde erreicht haben?"

„Ja. Sie hatten diese Münzen dabei und das war die Bedingung. Es war alles rechtens. Oder habe ich etwas missverstanden?", wollte er höflich wissen.

Lara brauchte einen Moment, um die Information zu verarbeiten.

‚Branden und Joan sind in der nächsten Runde…? Warum haben sie das veranlasst? Warum ist Joan…?'

Sie wusste, dass sie sich diese Fragen nicht beantworten konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte", murmelte Lara und stürmte zu ihrem und Joans Zimmer. Es dauerte keine Minute, doch Lara glaubte, eine Stunde zu laufen. Ihre Gedanken waren wirr und verlangten nach Ordnung.

Endlich erreichte sie die Tür zu ihrem, Sandras und Joans Zimmer. Sie schob diese grob zur Seite, trat ein und schloss sie unsanft hinter sich. Lara sah, dass Joan gerade etwas tat, ignorierte jedoch, was es war. Joan stand auf und ließ etwas in ihren Händen am Boden zurück.

„Lara, da-"

„Was hat es mit dem Gerücht auf sich, dass du eine Runde weiter bist?", unterbrach Lara sie und sah sie ohne zu blinzeln an.

Joan erkannte in Laras Blick, welche Antwort sie erwartete. Doch diese würde sie nicht geben können. Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie sprach. Es war nicht einfach für sie, den Verrat ihrer Ideale nun gegenüber ihrer Freundin öffentlich zu machen.

„Es ist…na ja…wahr."

Im ersten Moment verstand Lara nicht, was sie hörte. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, sich verhört zu haben, doch ihre Erinnerung ließ keinen Zweifel zu. Als die Information des Satzes verarbeitet war, kamen Hundert Fragen in ihr auf und jede kämpfte in ihrem Kopf darum als erste genannt zu werden. Ihre Gedanken ordneten sich nicht.

„Warum?!", brachte sie schließlich hervor, obwohl sie theoretisch die Frage auf viele Arten hätte ergänzen können.

„Ich…habe es Branden sozusagen versprochen", erwiderte Joan, doch diese Erklärung machte für Lara keinen Sinn.

„Warum?!", wiederholte sie deshalb ihre Frage. Noch immer konnte sie keine präzisiere Frage formen.

Joans Herz pochte schneller. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gerecht war, was sie tat. Trotzdem musste sie ihr Tun rechtfertigen.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr beide nicht darüber redet, weshalb ihr an diesen Spielen teilnehmt und diesen Kristall wollt. Weiß der Geier, warum…wahrscheinlich ist das wieder diese sogenannte ‚Grabräuber-Logik'… Jedenfalls hat Branden mir erzählt, was seine Ziele sind. Und du hast mir deine ja auch erzählt…in Guatemala, weißt du noch? Seine Ziele sind…na ja…wichtiger als deine."

Joans Stimme zitterte leicht beim Sprechen, doch Lara nahm dies nicht wahr. Sie war darauf fixiert den Sinn in Joans Worten zu erkennen, damit ihre Verwirrung ein Ende fand. Doch dies geschah nicht. Im Gegenteil: Die Situation wandelte sich zu etwas, das sich Lara vor einer halben Stunde nicht hatte vorstellen können. Betrug.

„Und deshalb hintergehst du mich?", fragte Lara, doch als sie ihre eigenen Worte hörte, war es als spräche sie jemand anderes. Es erschien ihr unlogisch, Joan – eine der ehrlichsten Personen, die Lara zu kennen glaubte – diese Frage zu stellen.

„Ich hatte…keine Wahl! Ansonsten hätte er uns in Lebensgefahr gebracht!", versuchte Joan sich zu verteidigen und blickte Lara entschuldigend an. Doch die dachte nicht daran, Verständnis aufbringen zu wollen. Die Situation wurde mit jeder von Joans Antworten wirrer.

„Also hat er dich auch noch erpresst?", stellte sie fest.

„Nein…also, irgendwie ja…", stammelte Joan, die selbst nicht wusste, für wen sie Partei ergreifen sollte.

Dies löste in Lara Wut aus. Erst wurde sie hintergangen und dann hatte die Betrügerin nicht den Mut für ihre Tat einzugestehen.

„Mir ging es hier auch um etwas. Ich werde jetzt auch jemanden enttäuschen müssen. Aber ich lasse mich nicht so einfach von meinen _Freunden_ hintergehen. Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach so übergehen und dann Verständnis von mir erwarten", gab sie zurück. Ein wütendes Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme, das sie zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Ich weiß, Lara-"

„Nein, weißt du anscheinend nicht! Sonst hättest du mich nicht so hintergangen", fiel sie Joan zornig ins Wort. Sie wusste, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte, Joan laut anzuschreien.

„Lara, ich wollte das nicht! Ich habe es ihm gesagt, aber… Schließlich wollte ich ihm auch nicht im Weg stehen", verteidigte Joan sich, wurde jedoch abermals von Lara unterbrochen, die ein sarkastisches Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Bei mir hast du da anscheinend keine Probleme", erwiderte Lara, die wusste, dass sie genau so gut über die Situation hätte weinen können.

„Es geht hier doch nur um Brandens Ziele! Sie sind wichtig! Wirklich!", entgegnete Joan, nun entschlossen Branden zu verteidigen.

Wieder lachte Lara ironisch und ging eine kurze Strecke im Zimmer auf und ab, wobei ihr bitteres Lachen anhielt.

„Anscheinend", kommentierte sie, als sie ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Und ich finde ehrlich gesagt, dass ich auch ein Recht habe, diese zu erfahren."

Sie erwartete keine Antwort, öffnete die Tür geräuschvoll und stapfte voller Zorn zu Brandens Zimmer. Es kümmerte sie nicht, was ihre Gastgeber möglicherweise von ihr dachten. Branden hatte Joan offensichtlich dazu gebracht, sie so zu hintergehen. Dieser Vertrauensmissbrauch machte Lara so sauer, dass sie nur noch daran denken konnte, Branden für diese Tat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

Als sie bei seinem Zimmer ankam, öffnete sie die Tür grob und ohne anzuklopfen.

Branden hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment kommen würde. Mit dem Zorn in Laras Augen hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet, als diese plötzlich in ihr Zimmer gestürmt war, während Branden nachdenklich nach draußen geblickt hatte.

Ihm war klar, dass nun eine Auseinandersetzung folgte.

„Lara-"

„Erklär mir deine Ziele. Ich warte!", forderte sie mit gehobener Stimme.

Betreten sah Branden weg.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Oh, bei Joan konntest du es offenbar", konterte Lara.

„Das war etwas Anderes."

„Stimmt, du hast sie nicht so hintergangen wie mich. Bescheißt du eigentlich häufiger Leute so hinterhältig?", erkundigte sie sich aufgebracht und ohne auf ihre Wortwahl achtend.

„Hinterhältig?", wiederholte Branden ruhig.

„Na ja, ich dachte ehrlich gesagt, dass es zwischen uns so was wie eine Freundschaft gibt! Wir haben einige Wochen zusammen gewohnt! Vergiss nicht New York und Guatemala! Und auf dieser Basis aufgebaut bringst du Joan – von der wir alle dachten, sie nimmt nicht ernsthaft hieran teil – aus irgendwelchen Gründen dazu, mit dir die nächste Runde zu bestreiten! Hast du eigentlich auch mal daran gedacht, dass es mir hier auch um etwas geht? Dass ich nicht hieran teilnehme, weil ich mich langweile?!", schrie sie und wusste selbst, wenn sie sich nicht zügelte, war sie nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, handgreiflich zu werden. Die beste Erziehung der Welt hätte daran nichts geändert.

„Natürlich war mir das klar", erwiderte Branden ruhig und hoffte, dass Lara sich bald wieder beruhigen würde. Er wusste, dass es nicht klug wäre, sie zur Todfeindin zu haben.

„Sag bloß! Aber es kümmert dich nicht, stimmt's?", wollte sie herausfordernd wissen. Branden wusste, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er sich zu dem Verräter erklärte, für den sie ihn hielt.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Aber du bist erntzunehmende Konkurrenz. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten zu verlieren. Ich musste dich irgendwie…aus dem Weg räumen."

Er versuchte sachlich zu bleiben, doch Laras Wut machte sie so engstirnig, dass sein Wille darunter litt.

„Muss ich jetzt vielleicht auch noch aufpassen, dass du mir nicht ein Messer in den Rücken rammst?", erkundigte sie sich und Branden wusste, dass sie seine Erklärung nicht ernst nahm.

„Nein, keine Sorge."

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Warum nimmst du hieran teil?", kam Lara wieder zum Kern des Gesprächs. Ihre Wut war unverändert.

„Ich dachte wir reden nicht darüber", wich Branden aus.

„Ich dachte auch, dass wir einander nicht so hintergehen würden! Anscheinend irrt sich jeder mal!", warf sie ihm laut und zornig entgegen.

„Es tut mir leid, okay?!", brüllte Branden schließlich, um Lara zum Zuhören zu bewegen.

Eine wuterfüllte Stille entstand.

Lara wartete noch immer auf ihre Erklärung. Auch wenn ihr erster Zorn nun durch Schreien aus ihr gewichen war, sah sie sich noch nicht in der Lage, Verständnis aufzubringen.

„Wie herzerweichend", kommentierte sie kühl.

Branden fand seine Ruhe wieder. Er musste versuchen, Lara die Situation zu erklären.

„Lara, ich kann dir nur so viel sagen: Es geht nicht nur mich etwas an. Sondern uns alle. Und wenn du die Grabräuberin bist, die ich glaube zu kennen, dann wirst du einsehen, dass ich nicht geisteskrank bin. Ich hätte nicht zu dir gehen können, um darum zu betteln, dass du mir doch bitte hilfst. Könntest _du_ das? ‚Bitte, bitte, du musst mir helfen, Lara! Ich bin auf deine Gnade angewiesen!' … Nun bist du nach sportlichen Regeln rausgeflogen. Oberflächlich betrachtet", erläuterte er.

„Ja, sehr oberflächlich", antwortete Lara bissig, doch nicht mehr zornerfüllt. Sie war wieder in der Lage, die Dinge objektiv zu betrachten. „Es wäre nicht Gnade gewesen, sondern Hilfe", fügte sie hinzu.

„Es ist mir egal, was es gewesen wäre. Ich wollte es nicht", gab Branden zurück.

„Aber Verrat schon?", entgegnete Lara scharf. Statt Wut bediente sie sich nun oberflächlichen Zynismussees.

„Es war nicht gerade die feine Englische. Aber eine andere Möglichkeit hatte ich nicht", führte er entschuldigend aus.

„Eigentlich schon", entgegnete Lara, verschränkte die Arme und sah aus dem Fenster. Leichter Nieselregen tropfte auf die Erde.

„Bei der ich meine Würde behalten hätte", ergänzte Branden.

„Welche Würde?", fragte Lara und Branden erkannte, dass es ein Scherz sein sollte. „Mal außer Acht, was passiert ist: Es geht um das _Wohl der Menschheit_, ja?", fragte sie. Da sie nun wieder sachlich sein konnte, war auch ihre Neugier geweckt.

„Ja."

Branden wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte und antwortete knapp.

„Und die ganze Geschichte?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ist lang und kompliziert", log Branden.

„Ich hab Zeit und habe eine gute Auffassungsgabe", entgegnete Lara und sah wieder zu Branden. Doch nun wandte er den Blick ab. „Ich verstehe schon. Du willst es mir nicht sagen", stellte sie fest.

„Ich will dich nicht mit hineinziehen."

„Zieh mich. Schubs mich. Was auch immer du willst."

Er sah sie wieder an.

„Ich will dich nicht mit hineinziehen", wiederholte Branden.

„Und Joan schon? Es fällt mir schwer, deine Argumentation nachzuvollziehen", entgegnete Lara.

„Ja, mir auch", gestand er. Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der er tief Luft holte. „Lara, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich hintergangen habe. Aber ich bereue es nicht."

Lara glaubte, dass sie langsam begann etwas wie Verständnis fühlte.

„Ich könnte mir die Münze gewaltsam von Joan holen. Sandra könnte es auch. Nichts für ungut, aber wie wären ihr körperlich überlegen und ich denke nicht, dass wir damit gegen eine Regel Kierons verstießen", malte Lara eine mögliche Form der kommenden Geschehnisse aus. Sie erhoffte sich aus Brandens Reaktion Erkenntnis.

„Ich würde das nicht zulassen", entgegnete Branden ernst und Lara wusste den Tonfall genau einzuordnen. Es war der selbe Klang ihrer Stimme, wenn sie ausnahmslos entschlossen war, koste es, was es wolle. Diese Betonung konnte man nicht steuern, wusste Lara. Sie trat spontan auf, wenn die Situation es erforderte.

„Dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl", antwortete Lara leise und wandte ihren Blick ab.

Branden sah sie erstaunt an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte.

„Lara … Heißt das, du nimmst die _Niederlage_ an?", erkundigte er sich, noch immer verwirrt.

Sie seufzte. Lara war nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung, doch die Sachlage ließ für sie keinen anderen Entschluss zu.

„Du bist mir anscheinend moralisch überlegen. Du wirst dich nicht von deinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen… Ich helfe dir anscheinend damit. Und somit auch _der Menschheit_. Was wiederum heißt, dass ich mein eigenes Leben rette", erklärte sie, nicht nur an Branden gewandt.

Erleichterung stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass diese Auseinandersetzung ein friedliches Ende nehmen würde.

„Sozusagen", bestätigte er.

„Es ist gewissermaßen purer Eigennutz", fasste sie zusammen. Nach kurzem Schweigen verfinsterte sich ihr Blick kurz. „Trotzdem: Glaub nicht, dass nun alles vergeben und vergessen ist."

„Ich weiß deine Entscheidung zu schätzen. Danke, Lara. Es tut mir Leid und ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen", gab Branden zurück, der ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sein Weg schien frei. Fürs Erste.

„_Ich_ hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann deine Geschichte erzählen", deutete Lara an.

Brandens Lächeln schwand.

„Vielleicht", wich er aus. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich werde nun jemanden enttäuschen müssen. So wie du mich enttäuscht hast. Und nur damit du es weißt: Es ist deine Schuld", warf Lara ihm vor. Sie hatte sich mit dieser Bemerkung nicht zurückhalten können. Trotz ihrer widerwilligen Einsicht, verzieh sie ihm nicht, dass sie eine Niederlage annehmen musste.

Lara wandte sich wieder der Schiebetür zu und wollte gehen.

„Lara", hielt Branden sie auf. „Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren. Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich noch einmal.

Lara verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Mir auch", entgegnete sie und verließ sein Zimmer.

Kapitel 42 Ende

_Lara ist offiziell draußen! Aber was sagt Silas dazu? Ist Joan mit ihrer Entscheidung wirklich zufrieden? Was zum Teufel sind eigentlich Brandens Ziele?_

PS: Falls jemand Laras Reaktion überzogen findet, möchte ich dazu sagen, dass ich an ihrer Stelle auch ziemlich sauer wäre, wenn mich jemand so übergeht. Ihr nicht?


	43. Die falschen Worte

Danke, dass eure Reviews immer so schnell kommen! Ihr seid klasse! Aber Brandens Gründe behalte ich fürs Erste für mich. Genau so wie alles über das Ende der Geschichte. ;-)

**Anmerkung: **Der Abschnitt, der jetzt kommt, war ursprünglich nicht eingeplant. Deshalb könnt ihr auch gerne schreiben wie unpassend all das ist…es stimmt ja leider! Aber die folgenden Ereignisse mussten passieren, damit…na ja, lest selbst! #g#

_  
Lara ist von den K-Spielen ausgeschlossen. Sie ließ Joan den Vorzug, da Branden sie von seinen Motiven für seine Teilnahme überzeugen konnte. Doch allein mit dieser Entscheidung ist es für Lara nicht getan…_

Kapitel 43 – Die falschen Worte

Japan, Präfektur Nara, Kirschblüten-Kloster, 08:54 Uhr

Lara stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf das Geländer der Veranda und sah gedankenverloren in den Garten des Klosters. Während das rote Licht der Morgendämmerung einen warmen Schein auf ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht warf, ließ sie die Klinge eines Messer immer wieder auf- und zuschnappen.

Nur einige Tage hatte sie mit den anderen in Japan verbracht, doch es war ihr viel länger erschienen. In diesen wenigen Tagen hatte sich viel für Lara verändert.

Es kam ihr selbst merkwürdig und kindisch vor, doch sie zögerte Silas anzurufen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihr Geständnis nicht aufschieben, auf der anderen schreckte sie vor Silas' möglicher Enttäuschung und Wut zurück. Sie würde mit der Nachricht ihrer Niederlage nicht nur ihn verletzen, sondern zum Teil auch sich selbst. Denn so lange Silas sein Versprechen gegenüber seiner verstorbenen Frau, die Legende des Mandalgoi (das Buch) samt der beiden Kristalle zusammenzutragen, nicht eingelöst hatte, wäre auch dieser Teil seines Lebens nicht abgeschlossen und in ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft würde es immer noch eine dritte Person geben.

‚Wie uneigennützig…', kommentierte sie ihre Entscheidung gedanklich und verbittert. Obwohl es ihre eigene Bestimmung gewesen war, redete sie sich ein, dass Branden die Schuld an der jetzigen Situation trug.

Die Taktik funktionierte nicht. Sie musste sich selbst auslachen, dass sie versuchte auf Branden sauer zu sein, weil dieser etwas Gutes im Sinn hatte. Die Schuld lag bei ihr und das wusste Lara. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl.

Immer wieder ließ sie das Messer auf- und zuschnappen. Das stetige Geräusch hatte etwas Beruhigendes.

Letztendlich gab sie sich einen Ruck, klappte das Messer zu und verstaute es in ihrer Hosentasche. Bevor sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, nahm sie ihr Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer Zips, der nun wahrscheinlich wie gewöhnlich an seinen Computern in England saß.

„Zip, verbinde mich bitte mit Silas", bat sie, nachdem Zip die schwache Verbindung wie schon einmal stabilisiert hatte.

„Ja, klar. Aber wieso rufst du erst jetzt an? Und wie geht es dir überhaupt? Wie steht's mit den-"

„Verbinde mich bitte mit Silas", wiederholte Lara und Zip erkannte an ihrem Tonfall, dass sie seine Fragen nicht beantworten würde. Stumm verband er sie mit Silas, der noch immer geschäftlich in Montreal, Kanada war.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte er freundlich nach den Begrüßungsfloskeln wissen.

„Unwichtig", tat Lara es ab. Sie holte tief Luft. Ihr Herz klopfte unruhig und ihr Magen fühlte sich flau an. „Silas, es gibt etwas, das du wissen musst."

„Das wäre?", fragte er, nun ernst.

Lara schluckte.

„Ich habe verloren", gestand sie und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Es tut mir Leid."

Sie bekundete dies nicht nur als seine Partnerin, sondern auch als Grabräuberin, die seinen Auftrag nicht zufriedenstellend ausgeführt hatte. Lara hatte an diesem Punkt von ihm Wut, Enttäuschung, Vorwürfe erwartet.

Doch stattdessen schwieg er und dies war für Lara noch viel schlimmer. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ihm nun durch den Kopf ging.

„Es ist wegen-"

„Erspar mir die Details", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Seine Stimme klang neutral. Sie konnte keine Gefühlsregung erkennen.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Lara und ließ sich selbst genau so geschäftlich klingen, obwohl sie ihm gern die ganze Geschichte erklärt hätte – mit allen Kleinigkeiten und jeder Gefühlsregung.

Lara war das Schweigen noch immer unangenehm. Sie wusste, dass ihm jegliche Kommentare zustanden. Egal, ob zornig oder enttäuscht. Sie wusste auch, dass sie es verdient hätte, einen Rüffel zu erhalten. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, Branden den Vorzug zu lassen. Somit hatte sie den Auftrag nicht ausgeführt und den Vertrag gebrochen, den sie zu Beginn dieser Suche geschlossen hatte.

Endlich ergriff Silas das Wort.

„Wir treffen uns in London. Ruf an, wenn du dort bist."

Er legte auf.

Obwohl es ihr von vornherein klar gewesen war, fühlte sie sich nach diesem Gespräch noch schlechter.

Frustriert steckte sie das Handy in ihre Hosentasche. Ihre Missstimmung war zu groß als dass sie auch Zip, Alister und Winston von ihrer Niederlage hätte berichten können. Deprimiert stützte sie ihre Ellenbogen auf das Geländer der Veranda und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Shimatta", murmelte sie.

* * *

„Lara?"

„Hm?", murmelte Lara auf Brandens Bemerkung hin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Lara entfuhr ein sarkastisches Lachen.

„Du Scherzkeks…", erwiderte Lara.

Er wusste, weshalb sie deprimiert war.

„Irgendwann backe ich dir einen Kuchen dafür", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern und schenkte ihr ein sonniges, dennoch gezwungenes Lächeln.

„Das muss aber ein großer Kuchen sein", entgegnete Lara und schritt voran.

Nach einem letzten Frühstück im Kloster hatten sie sich von den Bewohnern des Konvents verabschiedet und waren aufgebrochen. Ihr Weg sollte sie zurück zu derselben Straße führen, wo sie einige Tage zuvor ausgesetzt worden waren. Diesmal stand ihnen eine Karte zur Verfügung, die Branden an sich genommen hatte.

Beim Abschied hatten alle der Höflichkeit wegen versucht, den freundlichen Japanern mit einem Lächeln Lebwohl zu sagen, doch nun, da sie wieder durch den bergigen Wald streiften, waren diese Bemühungen vergessen. Alle hatten schlechte Laune.

Sandra und Lara hatten verloren Lara hatte zusätzlich auf die Möglichkeit verzichtet, Joan die Münze gewaltsam abzunehmen. (Sandra hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen.) Joan fühlte sich schlecht, da sie noch immer unter ihrem Verrat an Lara litt und nicht wusste wie sie es wieder gutmachen konnte. Braden hatte erwartet, frohen Mutes den Marsch durch die Wildnis anzutreten. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte und Lara hatte es abgelehnt, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Er vermutete, dass es sein Gewissen war, dass ihm einen Wehrmutstropfen empfinden ließ.

Nach zwei Stunden Fußmarsch durch den Wald erreichten die vier die selbe Straße, an der sie auch Tage zuvor abgesetzt worden waren. In der Ferne erkannten sie einen schwarzen Land Rover, der neben der Straße wartete. Es war dasselbe Model, mit dem sie auch vom Hafen abgeholt worden waren.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln gingen sie auf den Wagen zu. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit dem Fahrer des Autos stiegen sie ein. Wie schon bei der Hinfahrt saß Sandra vorn, während sich Branden, Joan und Lara die Rückbank teilten. Diesmal jedoch ließ Lara bewusst einen Abstand zwischen sich und Jon neben ihr und sah betreten aus dem Fenster.

„Wer von ihnen sind die Gewinner?", wollte der Fahrer – seinem Akzent und Aussehen zufolge ein Japaner – wissen. Weder Lara noch Sandra sahen ihren Fahrer auf diese Frage hin an.

Branden und Joan hoben kurz ihre Hände, woraufhin ihnen ein Brief ausgehändigt wurde. Danach gab er auch Sandra und Lara jeweils einen Umschlag, die lediglich Flugtickets enthielten.

_London, Heathrow_

Deprimiert las Lara das Ziel ihres Fluges, der einen Umstieg in Peking erfordern sollte. In wenigen Stunden würde sie das Flugzeug besteigen und die lange Reise antreten.

‚Wenigstens bin ich dann allein', ging es Lara durch den Kopf und sie ließ ihren Blick flüchtig über ihre Kameraden schweifen, wobei ihre Augen kurz an Joans Ticket haften blieben, das sie ebenfalls in den Händen hielt. ‚Ulan-Bator…die Mongolei…da findet also die nächste Runde statt.'

Es würde ungewohnt wieder allein zu sein. Seit etwa zwei Monaten war sie ohne große Unterbrechungen mit Branden zusammen gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen in New York gewohnt und dort einen Einbruch begangen, wobei sie Joan kennengelernt hatten. Sie erinnerte sich außerdem an das erste Zusammentreffen mit Sandra, den Flug nach Guatemala und die Abenteuer dort.

Obwohl Lara von Natur aus eine Einzelgängerin war, hatte sie die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde genossen. Im Nachhinein erkannte Lara, was für ein komisches Gefühl es gewesen war…

Der Motor startete und die Fahrt begann. Noch einmal las Lara ihr Ticket. Der Abflug würde am Kansai International Airport in der Nähe von Osaka stattfinden. Die Zeit bis zur Ankunft dort kam Lara bereits viel zu lang vor. Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Der Himmel war bewölkt. Es waren merkwürdige Wolken, fand Lara. Sie konnte nicht einschätzen, ob die Wolken Regen bringen oder vorbeiziehen und Sonnenschein hinterlassen würden.

‚Als ob das noch eine Rolle spielt', dachte sie. ‚In ein paar Stunden habe ich dieses Land sowieso verlassen.'

Sie schlug die Beine übereinander, den Blick noch immer an de Himmel geheftet.

* * *

Der Kansai International Airport war eine künstlich angelegte Insel vor Japans Küste. Lara kam er trotzdem wie jeder andere Flughafen vor. Groß, laut und voller Menschen. Von allen Seite strahlten ihr bunte Werbeschilder entgegen, die in die zahlreichen Geschäfte einluden und Versprechungen machten.

Menschen verschiedenster Hautfarben und Nationalitäten befanden sich in den weiten Hallen, redeten in vielen Sprachen, warteten auf ihre Flüge und kauften Dinge, die sie benötigten. Nicht selten wurde sie von Menschen in Eile und deren Koffern angerempelt, was Laras Stimmung nicht besserte.

Gerade wollte sie den Abschied von Sandra, Joan und Branden beginnen, doch Branden ergriff zuvor an Joan gewandt das Wort.

„Wir sollten uns andere Sachen zum Anziehen kaufen. In der Mongolei ist es derzeit ziemlich kalt", erklärte er Joan und deutete auf ein Kleidungs-Geschäft vor ihnen; eine Filiale von C&M.

Lara sah an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung war dreckig und teilweise verschwitzt. Sich neue Sachen zu kaufen würde sie kurz ablenken und es würde ihr nicht schaden, wenn sie Silas gepflegt gegenüberträte.

„Willst du etwas sagen?", fragte Joan an Lara gewandt, die ihren Mund noch halb zum Sprechen geöffnet hatte.

„Gehen wir rein", entschied Lara und ging voran.

„Was willst du kaufen?", erkundigte sich Joan freundlich, als sie das Geschäft mit weißen Wänden, Decke und Boden betraten. Das angespannte Schweigen war ihr zuwider.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Lara kühl. Sie war nicht in Stimmung für Gruppenaktivitäten.

Mit schnellen Schritten steuerte sie einen anderen Teil des für die Tageszeit rechte leeren Geschäftes an als Joan und Branden und sah grob die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke in allen Regenbogenfarben an den schwarzen Ständern durch.

Außer vier Spanierinnen, einem russischen Paar und drei Verkäuferinnen , die sich allesamt in ihrer Landessprache über die Auswahl der Kleider unterhielten, befanden sich nur wenige auffällige Menschen in derselben Abteilung wie Lara. Anders als sonst beim Einkaufen am Flughafen musste sie nicht befürchten angerempelt oder fortgeschubst zu werden. Ungewöhnlich, aber angenehm, urteilte Lara.

Als sie aufblickte, erkannte sie Sandra am Ständer neben ihr.

‚Sandra hatte ich völlig vergessen…', stellte sie gedanklich fest.

„Darf ich mal?", fragte Sandra und schubste Lara mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite, um die anderen Kleidungsstücke zu mustern.

„Wonach suchen Sie?", wollte Lara wissen. Es überraschte sie selbst, dass sie sich für Sandras Antwort ernsthaft interessierte.

„Wenn schon alles andere so verdammt beschissen läuft, kann ich mir doch wenigstens ein schönes Kleid kaufen", entgegnete Sandra bitter grinsend. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lara, dass an den Bügeln nur Kleider hingen. Sie war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie auch bei ihrer Ankunft eine Hose tragen wollte. Es war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass sie in der falschen Abteilung war. „Und was suchen Sie?"

„Irgendetwas, in dem ich nicht so aussehe wie ich mich fühle", antwortete Lara und hielt ein dunkelgrünes Kleid mit kurzen Ärmeln hoch.

„In diesem Grün würden Sie nur fett aussehen", konterte Sandra sarkastisch und Lara musste grinsen.

„Vielleicht könnten wir uns sogar leiden, wenn wir uns anders kennengelernt hätten", sinnierte Lara, der eine Freundschaft mit Sandra auf einmal weniger abwegig vorkam.

„Und wenn Sie nicht so hässliche Stiefel hätten", ergänzte Sandra auf Laras Füße sehend.

„Es ist mir schleierhaft, warum Sie Ihre Maske einmal abgenommen und mir aufgeholfen haben", murmelte Lara, doch auf einmal fand sie Sandras Beleidigungen fast amüsant.

„Ich habe was?"

„Mir aufgeholfen", wiederholte Lara und hängte das grüne Kleid zurück. „Kurz bevor wie in der Villa den Keller wieder verlassen haben." Sandra sah sie ahnungslos an. „Vor unserer Niederlage."

Das Wort vor Sandra auszusprechen fiel Lara überraschend leicht.

„Ich weiß, welchen Zeitpunkt Sie meinen", gab Sandra zurück. „Aber ich habe Ihnen nicht aufgeholfen."

„Doch. Ich weiß, dass ich eine Hand ergriffen habe. Ihre Hand." Die blasse Haut, an die Lara sich erinnerte, konnte nur Sandras gewesen sein. „Sie haben es nur vergessen."

„Ich könnte es niemals vergessen, wenn ich etwas Nettes getan hätte", verteidigte Sandra ihre These. „Wie dem auch sei – was auch immer Sie kaufen, kaufen Sie nichts in diesem Grün."

Sie deutete noch einmal auf das Kleid.

„Das werde ich nicht", versicherte Lara. „Grün ist die Hoffnung. Das wäre mehr als unpassend."

Sie ging davon und suchte nach einer anderen Abteilung.

„Gut zu wissen", rief Sandra ihr nach.

‚Ich weiß doch, dass ich eine Hand gesehen habe und außer ihr war niemand da…', dachte Lara und plötzlich kam ihr der Name Sakura wieder in den Sinn. Das Mädchen, deren Vergangenheit sie in der Villa erforscht hatten.

Schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Sie war vor einem Tisch mit verschiedenen Shirts angekommen und begann diese zu inspizieren.

Sich ein neues Outfit zusammenzustellen war bei weitem nicht so ablenken und zeitaufwändig wie Lara es gehofft hatte. Sie entschied sich für einen leichten, blauen Wollpullover mit dünnen, schwarzen Streifen und rundem Ausschnitt. Dazu kaufte sie schwarze Baumwoll-Shorts und eine schwarze Strumpfhose, wozu auch die schwarzen Stiefel passten, die sie trug.

„Kann ich mich hier umziehen?", wollte Lara nach dem Bezahlen von der Kassiererin wissen.

„Natürlich. Sie können die normalen Umkleidekabinen benutzen", gab die Kassiererin freundlich zurück. Viele der Kunden wollten ihre Reise in ihren neu gekauften Kleidern antreten.

„Danke."

Lara tat wie ihr geheißen, trennte in einer der Kabinen die Preisschilder von ihren Artikeln ab und trat in ihren neuen Kleidern wieder in den Laden. Ihre getragenen Stücke hatte sie in der Tasche verstaut, die sie beim Kauf der neuen Sachen erhalten hatte.

Als sie zum Ausgang sah, kam ihr wieder der Gedanke des Abschieds in den Sinn. Mit ernster Miene blickte sie wieder in den Laden und erkannte in einem hinteren Teil des Kaufhauses Joan und Branden, die sich Parkas ansahen.

‚Auf Wiedersehen? Lebwohl? Tschüss? Bis bald?', ging Lara gedanklich mögliche Abschiede durch den Kopf und stellte fest, dass keine der Formen zutrafen.

Sie wollte nicht über die richtige Version nachdenken. Sie wollte auch nicht noch einmal mit ihnen reden. Sie wollte mit niemandem reden.

Lara seufzte.

Es war nicht höflich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu gehen. Doch sie war nicht in der Verfassung die angemessenen Worte zu finden. Und sie wollte es nicht.

Dass sie angerempelt wurde, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Tasche in ihrer Hand fiel zu Boden und der Inhalt heraus. Lara sah den Schuldigen grimmig nach. Ein japanisches Paar, das aufgeregt miteinander tuschelte, würdigte Lara keines Blickes.

„Danke", murmelte Lara, die nicht gedacht hatte, dass sich ihre Laune noch einmal verschlechtern könnte.

Unachtsam stopfte sie die Sachen zurück in die Tüte und schritt auf den Ausgang zu.

‚Kein Abschied ist auch ein Abschied', ging es Lara durch den Kopf. ‚Ich habe jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun.'

Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung in welcher Verfassung sie Silas antreffen würde und diese Ungewissheit beunruhigte sie. Abermals wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Gerade hatte sie den Laden verlassen wollen, doch de gläsernen Türen hatten sich vor ihrer Nase geschlossen. Auch andere Kunden, die den Ausgang angesteuert hatten, waren verwirrt.

„Hey, ich verpasse meinen Flug!", beschwerte sich eine Chinesin mit zwei Tüten in den Händen. Lara rollte genervt mit den Augen. Sie hatte es zwar nicht eilig, doch sie wollte endlich allein sein.

„Könnten Sie bitte die Türen wieder öffnen?", bat Lara dieselbe Kassiererin wie zuvor, nachdem sie erbost zum Tresen gegangen war.

„Einen Moment", erwiderte die Verkäuferin und verschwand hinter einer Tür, die nur für Angestellte gekennzeichnet war. Lara wandte diesem Anblick den Rücken zu und lehnte sich an den Tresen.

„Kann es noch schlimmer kommen?", fragte Lara sich, noch immer auf Japanisch.

„Aber sicher", wisperte ihr eine männliche, ihr unbekannte Stimme zu. Sie war nah an ihrem Ohr und Lara fühlte den Atem des Unbekannten auf ihrer Haut. Lara hätte sich sofort gegen den Fremden gewehrt, wenn sie es gekonnte hätte.

Doch sie konnte nicht.

Denn sie spürte durch den Stoff ihres neuen, blauen Pullovers etwas und dieses Gefühl war ihr bekannt. Es war der kalte Lauf einer Waffe.

„Und jetzt geh schon", verlangte der Mann hinter ihr. Lara tat, was man ihr befohl ohne die Situation zu verstehen.

‚Ich wollte einkaufen und habe jetzt eine Waffe im Rücken?'

Ein Schuss ertönte, doch nicht aus der Pistole, die sie spürte. Viele hatten aufgeschrieen oder waren heftig zusammengezuckt, doch sie versuchten ihre Emotionen aus Angst zu unterdrücken. Ruckartig sah Lara in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch ertönt war.

Etwa in de Mitte des Ladens stand eine hübsche Japanerin, die ihre Waffe in der Hand noch immer nach oben gerichtet hatte.

„Alle Kunden sind gebeten, sich sofort hierher zu begeben", ordnete die hübsche Frau auf Englisch an. Ihr Ton war autoritär.

Angst durchfuhr alle Kunden, doch nach kurzem Getuschel folgten alle dem Befehl und kamen furchtsam zu der Japanerin. Auch die Angestellten waren in der selben Verfassung wie die Kunden. Niemand wusste, was vor sich ging.

„Hinsetzen", verlangte die Frau ruhig, doch alle erkannten die Bedrohlichkeit in ihrer Stimme und ließen sich aus dem Boden nieder.

Lara suchte Branden und Joan in der kleinen Menge, die sie auf ca. 40 Personen schätzte und stellte aufgrund der Gesichtsausdrücke ihrer Freunde fest, dass sie die Situation genau so wenig begriffen wie sie selbst. Auch nach Sandras Gesicht suchte sie, konnte es jedoch nicht finden. Sorge keimte in ihr auf.

„Sieh in den Umkleidekabinen nach", befahl sie dem Mann, der Lara zuvor mit einer Waffe geleitet hatte. Er ging mit gehobener Pistole davon.

Lara erkannte die beiden plötzlich. Es war dasselbe Paar, das sie vor nur einigen Minuten angerempelt hatte.

Der Japaner – ebenfalls attraktiv und mit markanten Gesichtszügen – kam wieder und zog dabei eine blonde, schlanke Frau mit sich, die sich trotz der Waffe wehrte. Sandra.

„…und überhaupt: Behandeln Sie mich nicht so grob!", klagte sie. Lara wusste, dass nur Sandra auch in solch einer Situation ihre Gabe sich zu beschweren beibehalten konnte. Lara hätte darüber lachen können, hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass Sandra mit ihrem Leben spielte. „Nicht nur wegen mir: Sehen Sie sich mein wunderschönes Kleid an! Glauben Sie, es ist für solche Menschen wie Sie, denen jegliches Feingefühl fehlt, gemacht worden?"

Sie deutete an sich herunter. Sandra hatte ein elegantes, schwarzes Abendkleid mit roten Verzierungen anprobiert. „Ich will wissen, was das alles soll!"

„_Hinsetzen!_", wiederholte die Frau mit der Waffe ihren Befehl. Mittlerweile waren der Mann und Sandra bei den anderen angekommen.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Sandra, die kein Japanisch beherrschte.

„Hinsetzen, verdammt!", flüsterte Lara ihr auf Englisch zu.

„Erst, wenn ich weiß, was hier los ist. Ist das wieder so ein dämlicher Einfall von Kieron?", vermutete Sandra. „Wenn, dann ist das aber ein sehr-"

Der Mann schoss.

Sandra wurde getroffen und auf den Boden geschleudert.

Schreckensschreie gingen durch den Laden, die schnell wieder verstummten.

Sandra hielt sich verwirrt die Wunde an ihrem Bauch.

Als sie sich ihre Hände wieder ansah, waren diese von einer roten Flüssigkeit befeuchtet.

Auf dem weißen Boden bildete sich um Sandra herum, in einem wunderschönen, schwarzen Kleid, langsam eine Blutlache.

Kapitel 43 Ende

_Was zur Hölle geht da vor sich?_


	44. Einig in der Not

_How to break a heart?  
__That is not difficult__  
Anyone can do it  
__So could you if you tried__  
Just find a light  
And switch it off…_

(Aus „How to break a heart" von Emilie Autumn)

Kapitel 44 – Einig in der Not

Japan | Kansai International Airport | 11:56 Uhr

Die Blutlache wuchs.

Immer mehr Blut strömte aus Sandras Körper.

Es war ihr schon lange komisch vorgekommen, dass sie bei ihrer gefährlichen Arbeit als Diebin nie durch eine Waffe verletzt worden war. Diese Tatsache hatte sie leichtsinnig gemacht. Nun bezahlte sie dafür.

Es war als hätte jemand die Szene fast vollständig eingefroren.

Während im Geschäft allen Anwesenden der Atem gestockt war und nur das fließende Blut zeigte, dass die Zeit noch verging, war außerhalb des Ladens bereits Panik ausgebrochen. Doch davon nahm niemand hinter den Glaswänden der Boutique etwas wahr.

Dass Sandra begann unter Schmerzen zu röcheln, löste in Lara die Starre, die der Schock in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, krabbelte Lara auf Knien zu Sandra. Sie fühlte, dass ihre Beine zu schwach waren, um ihr Gewicht zu tragen.

Ihre Hände und Beine kamen mit Sandras Blut in Berührung, das sich noch immer unentwegt ausbreitete.

„Wie sie alle sehen, meinen wir, was wir sagen", durchbrach die Japanerin mit der Waffe schließlich die Stille. Auch sie hatte die Reaktion ihres Partners nicht erwartet, doch sie konnte schnell zu ihrer normalen Verfassung zurückkehren.

„Es ist schade um das Kleid…", brachte Sandra unter Anstrengungen hervor. „Jetzt ist es voller Blut… Andererseits sterbe ich wenigstens gut angezogen…"

„Sterben?", wiederholte Lara ungläubig. „So ein Unsinn."

„Nein, ist es nicht…und das wissen Sie…"

Es fiel Sandra schwer zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass nur Lara sie verstehen konnte.

Die Grabräuberin brachte ein kleines Lachen hervor, doch es klang nicht echt.

Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Lara jemanden sterben sah, setzte ihr Verstand aus. Gedanken an erste Hilfe waren verschwunden. Unterbewusst war ihr klar, dass auch kein Krankenwagen mehr helfen würde. Die Blutlache, in der Lara nun benommen kniete und einige letzte Worte an Sandra richtete, war zu groß.

„Immerhin können _Sie_ darüber lachen…", grinste Sandra.

Sie spürte den Schmerz. Einen bohrenden, nicht enden wollenden Schmerz als würde die Kugel in ihrem Körper anwachsen. Doch es war ihr egal. Die Gewissheit zu sterben kam so plötzlich, dass sie es nicht verstand.

„Da kann man auch nur lachen. Jemand, der gerade stirbt, redet nicht so viel", begründete Lara ihre Überzeugung und merkte nicht, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

Sandra röchelte und spuckte Blut. Mittlerweile waren auch ihre blonden Haare von der Lache unter ihr rot gefärbt.

„Das dauert ganz schön lange…", murmelte Sandra und Lara konnte ihre Worte nur erahnen.

„Reden Sie nicht so einen Unsinn!", befahl Lara, die selbst nicht wusste wie sie es schaffte ihre Stimme zu heben. Unsanft riss sie von einem Kleidungsständer nah bei ihr ein Stück herunter. Es war ein weißer Pullover, den sie an Sandras Wunde legte und sanft daran drückte, um die Blutung verzweifelt zu stoppen.

Es wirkte nicht. Auch der Pullover färbte sich blutrot.

„Das war's also…komisch…ich dachte immer, ich sterbe bei der Arbeit…und nicht beim Einkaufen…"

Ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer.

„Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen nicht so einen Unsinn reden!", rief Lara, warf den blutgetränkten Pullover zur Seite und deutete mit einem ihrer blutverschmierten Finger auf Sandra. „Sie werden jetzt nicht sterben! Sie werden hier munter wieder herausspazieren, so wie wir alle!", entschied Lara mit brüchiger Stimme. „Und dann haben wir noch Jahre, um uns auf die Nerven zu gehen!"

Mit letzter Kraft brachte Sandra ein Lächeln hervor.

„Das wäre schön…", nuschelte Sandra und schloss die Augen. „Das wäre wirklich schön…"

Ihr Atem stockte.

Ihre Muskeln erschlafften.

Ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen.

Lara wusste nicht wie lange sie noch neben Sandra kniete. Es war als wüsste sie nichts mehr. Nur, dass nach diesem Moment nichts mehr so sein würde wie zuvor.

Jemand riss sie unsanft auf die Beine und sie wusste nicht, wer. Es kümmerte sie auch nicht. Sie verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Vor nur vierundzwanzig Stunden war alles vollkommen anders gewesen. Sie war zusammen mit Sandra in einer Villa gewesen und sie beide waren sich sicher gewesen, sie würden gewinnen.

Lara wurde auf den Boden geschleudert. Benommen sah sie in ihre Hände, die voll von Sandras Blut waren.

Jemand nahm sie in den Arm. Es dauerte kurz, bis sie die Hand erkannte, die ihr zitternd über die Wange strich. Joan. Sie murmelte einige Dinge, doch für Lara war es ein unverständliches Rauschen.

Auf einmal legte sich Joans Hand auf ihren Mund. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ihre Lippen bewegt hatte. Die Worte, die sie nun nicht mehr murmeln konnte, gingen ihr nun durch den Kopf.

‚Sie ist tot…Sie ist tot…'

Immer wieder kreiste ihr Verstand um den einen Satz. Doch nur langsam machten die Worte für sie Sinn. Man hatte Sandra getötet.

‚Aus welchem Grund?'

Sie hatte sich den Befehlen der anderen verweigert.

‚Ist das ein Grund jemanden umzubringen? Weil sie nicht gehorcht hat?'

Ihre Verwirrung wich einem anderen Gefühl. Wut.

‚Es war vollkommen wahllos. Sie haben ihr Leben willkürlich beendet.'

Ihre blutigen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

‚Und jetzt wird sie nie wieder aufstehen.'

Sie riss sich von Joan los und sprang auf. Ihre Beine zitterten, doch ihr Zorn gab ihr genug Kraft ihr Gewicht zu halten. Die Bewaffneten redeten gerade mit der ganzen Gruppe, doch Lara schrie ohne darauf zu achten dazwischen.

„Ihr habt sie getötet! Warum?! Warum musste jemand sterben, der überhaupt nichts mit euch zu tun hatte?! Sie hat doch nur-"

Diesmal waren es stärkere Hände, die ihren Mund verschlossen. Dieselbe Person drückte sie wieder nach unten und obwohl Lara sich mit aller Kraft und ihrem Zorn wehrte, konnte sie nichts ausrichten.

„Halt's Maul!", befahl man ihr flüsternd und Lara erkannte Brandens Stimme. „Oder willst du die nächste sein?!"

„Haben Sie Ihre kleine Freundin unter Kontrolle oder müssen wir nachhelfen?", erkundigte sich die bewaffnete Frau und hob ihre Pistole.

Trotzdem versuchte Lara sich gewaltsam zu befreien, doch Branden konnte sie zurückhalten, obwohl es ihn viel Kraft kostete.

„Nicht nötig", beruhigte er die Bewaffneten.

„Gut."

Die Japanerin wandte sich wieder von den beiden ab.

„Hör zu", flüsterte Brandens Stimme, als er Lara unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich weiß, was du fühlst. Bei uns ist es nicht anders. Aber es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn sie dich auch töten. Beruhige dich…bitte."

Lara schluckte einen Klos in ihrem Hals herunter. Sie versuchte wieder regelmäßig zu atmen, doch ihre Fäuste blieben geballt.

„Das ist nicht gerecht…", murmelte Lara, schluckte noch einmal – diesmal ihre Wut – und entspannte langsam ihre Hände.

Branden strich ihr über die Stirn und nahm sie fester in den Arm.

„Ich weiß", gab er leise zurück.

Lara drückte sich unbewusst an Branden. Sie brauchte ihn nun, um sich nicht zu vergessen.

„Wir wissen, sie sind alle aufgewühlt. Bei uns ist es nicht anders", erklärte die bewaffnete Japanerin der Gruppe und wirkte dabei ungewöhnlich ruhig. Ihr Partner stand schweigend neben ihr. „Mein Name ist Madoka Koyouma, das hier ist mein Verlobter Akio Suomi. Das alles hier war nicht geplant…es ist einiges schief gelaufen und eigentlich wollten wir das Land verlassen. Aber die Polizei war uns schon auf den Fersen. Das hier war für uns der einzige Ausweg."

Sie erzählte die Geschichte als wäre es nichts Besonderes.

Vor dem Geschäft hatte sich mittlerweile die Polizei und der Sicherheitsdienst eingefunden. Sie versuchten die anderen Fluggäste und Journalisten zurückzudrängen und diskutierten anscheinend über mögliche Pläne.

Madoka lachte kurz. Es war ein kaltes Lachen.

„Ist das nicht komisch? Um alle zu schützen wählen sie kugelsicheres Glas. Man bräuchte bestimmt eine Granate, um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und diese Sicherheit hindert sie nun daran, hier einzugreifen." Sie wandte sich wieder der Gruppe zu, die zusammenzuckte. „Wie wollen sie euch alle hier rausholen? Ohne euch zu gefährden, versteht sich." Sie grinste zufrieden. „Wie sitzen am längeren Hebel."

„Genug geplaudert", fiel ihr Akio ins Wort. Seine Stimme war kalt. „Geben sie jetzt bitte alle ihre Ausweise und Handys oder womit auch immer sie kommunizieren können, ab."

Eine Drohung war nicht nötig. Obwohl nicht alle die Nachricht wörtlich verstanden, war die Botschaft klar und alle händigten ihre Kommunikationsgeräte ohne Wiederstand aus. Es erforderte für Lara Überwindung ihr Handy ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben, doch als es so weit war, drückte Branden vorahnend ihre Hand.

Es erinnerte sie an seine Worte einige Minuten zuvor und so gab sie ihr Handy samt Ausweis schnell ab, bevor sich ihre Meinung änderte.

„Sieh an, wir sind insgesamt 39 Personen", stellte Madoka fest, nachdem sie gezählt hatte.

Vom Tresen der Kasse klingelte plötzlich ein Telefon.

„Wahrscheinlich die Polizei", nahm Akio nach einem ersten Schock an. „Ich rede mit ihnen. Pass du auf unsere Geiseln auf."

Madoka nickte.

„Das kann noch eine Weile dauern", kommentierte Madoka an die Geiseln gewandt, als Akio bereits in einem Gespräch vertieft war. „Wissen sie…das alles hat eigentlich recht harmlos angefangen. Ich habe meinen Chef – er leitet Microhard, die Firma kennen sie bestimmt – mit seiner Affäre erwischt. Ich wollte die Fotos davon gegen ein wenig Geld eintauschen. Meine Miete ist schon seit drei Monaten fällig und Akio… Jedenfalls hätten wir das Geld sehr gut brauchen können. Wir haben auch keine unmenschlichen Summen verlangt. Für meinen Chef war es Kleingeld und für uns wäre es genug gewesen, um all unsere Schulden zu bereinigen und eine schöne Hochzeit zu organisieren." Sie seufzte augenrollend. „Aber er hat natürlich die Polizei informiert. Die Geldübergabe lief völlig schief. Die Polizei verfolgte uns und wir wollten ins Ausland fliehen. Aber auch hier war man schon informiert…es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie uns gefunden hätten. So leicht geben wir aber nicht auf. Wir haben immer noch eine Chance, wenn das alles hier funktioniert. Und das wird es. Diesmal sind wir nicht so unvorsichtig wie bei der Geldübergabe…"

‚Und deshalb musste Sandra…'

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie diese Gedanken wieder aufkeimen ließ, würde sie die Kontrolle verlieren. Sie sah zur Seite und erkannte Joan. Sie zitterte ängstlich und saß zusammengekauert neben Branden, der Lara in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

Lara erkannte, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die litt. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ergriff Joans, die sie daraufhin überrascht ansah. Vergeblich versuchte Lara ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken.

Branden hatte dies beobachtet und legte seinen linken Arm um Joan und zog sie zu sich heran.

Es war merkwürdig, fand Lara. Als sie diesen Laden betreten hatten, waren die drei zerstritten gewesen. Nun saßen sie gemeinsam auf dem Boden , bangten um ihr Leben und all ihre Differenzen waren vergessen.

„Geiselnahme ist irgendwie unterhaltsam", scherzte Madoka, deren Kaltherzigkeit Lara sich nicht erklären konnte. „Ihr hört mir alle so gebannt zu."

Lara wusste nicht genau wie lange es noch dauerte, doch es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Schließlich wandte sich Akio wieder der Gruppe zu.

„Wir haben eine Übereinkunft getroffen", erklärte er Madoka, jedoch so laut, dass auch alle anderen zuhören konnten. „Ich habe ihnen eine Stunde gegeben. In einer Stunde muss die gesamte Flughafeninsel vollkommen evakuiert sein. Wir verlangen außerdem ein Fluchtfahrzeug. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, werden wir eine unserer Geiseln opfern."

Alle, die auf dem Boden saßen, durchfuhr ein Schauer. Denn dieses Opfer könnte jeder von ihnen sein. Und es würde einer von ihnen sein.

‚Eine Stunde?', ging es Lara durch den Kopf. ‚Das ist doch unmöglich!'

„Haben sie sich freiwillig darauf eingelassen?", wollte Madoka wissen.

„Nein, haben sie nicht", erwiderte Akio. „Aber sie sind nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Keine Sorge. Bald haben wir das alles hinter uns."

Er strich Madoka über die Wange und zum ersten Mal erkannte Lara Gefühle zwischen den beiden.

Kapitel 44 | Ende

Wer das alles unrealistisch findet, hat Recht! Ich bitte euch untertänigst darüber hinwegzusehen.


	45. Sterbende Hoffnung

Weiter geht's mit diesem *beleidigende Adjektive hust* Abschnitt.

Kapitel 45 – Sterbende Hoffnung

Kanada | Montreal | Montréal-Mirabel International Airport| 22:08 Uhr

Gelangweilt blätterte Silas in einer Zeitschrift, als er auf seinen Flug nach London wartete. Die Umstände, unter denen er Lara wiedersehen würde, stimmten ihn mürrisch. Die Nachricht war für ihn ein herber Rückschlag gewesen. Die Suche nach den Kristallen war für ihn mehr als eine Jagd nach Artefakten…

„Schrecklich! Meine Schwester war vor drei Wochen auch in Japan und ist am selben Flughafen angekommen. Weiß man schon Genaueres?", fragte eine Frau, die sich mit einer anderen neben ihr unterhielt.

Die beiden saßen neben Silas auf derselben Bank in der großen Halle. Dass sie Griechisch – Silas Muttersprache – sprachen, hatte ihn zunächst auf die beiden aufmerksam gemacht. Doch auch das Wort Japan hatte ihn aufhören lassen.

„Es sind viele Nationalitäten unter den Geiseln. Na ja, das ist ja logisch, wenn man an einem Flughafen Geiseln nimmt", antwortete ihre Begleitung.

‚Japan? Flughafen? Geiselnahme?'

„Entschuldigung", mischte sich Silas in das Gespräch der beiden ein. „Sie reden von einer Geiselnahme in Japan?"

„Ja", erwiderte die zweite. „In der Nähe von Osaka, glaube ich…da hinten beim Fernseher erfahren Sie bestimmt Genaueres."

„Danke", gab Silas zurück und sprang sofort auf, um den Rat zu befolgen. Vor der LCD-Leinwand hatte sich eine kleine Menschenmenge gebildet, die aufgeregt tuschelte und sich über das Gesehene unterhielt.

Dort, wo normalerweise Nachrichten in allen Sprachen und die Wettervorhersagen für alle Kontinente ausgestrahlt wurden, sah man nun Bilder von einem japanischen Flughafen und eine rothaarige Reporterin mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand.

„Auch wir haben nun die Flughafenhallen verlassen, Brian. Das Ultimatum der Geiselnehmer scheint allen Beteiligten immer noch utopisch, doch die Polizei tut alles, um das Leben der Geiseln nicht zu gefährden und auch unser Team ist der Anweisung gefolgt, die erteilt wurde. Natürlich können wir deshalb kein neues Bildmaterial vom Geschehen liefern, doch wir stehen eng mit dem Leiter der Kommission für diesen Fall in Verbindung und werden sofort über neue Geschehnisse informieren", redete die Reporterin.

„Weiß man mittlerweile etwas über die Geiseln?", fragte der Nachrichtensprecher aus dem kanadischen Fernsehstudio.

„Noch immer sind keine offiziellen Angaben gemacht worden, doch wir und auch viele andere Fernsehteams aus anderen Ländern, halten an der Vermutung fest, dass es sich bei einer der Geiseln um die bekannte Archäologin Lara Croft handelt."

Es war für Silas als bliebe bei diesen Worten für einen Moment sein Herz stehen.

Das Bild wechselte und zeigte Aufnahmen von einem japanischen Bekleidungsgeschäft, wo das Bild zu einer Frau mit rotbraunen Haaren heranzoomte, die zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß und von zwei anderen Personen umgeben war. Daneben blendete man Archiv-Aufnahmen von Lara ein, wie sie einige Jahre zuvor nach einer glorreichen Entdeckung von Reportern interviewt worden war.

Die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar, obwohl Lara in einer Aufnahme fröhlich lächelte und in der anderen ängstlich zitterte. Was für die Medien nicht sicher war, war für Silas eindeutig, doch er konnte es nicht glauben.

„In fünfzig Minuten läuft das Ultimatum der Geiselnehmer aus. Ist bis dahin der Flughafen nicht vollkommen evakuiert, wird eine der Geiseln getötet. Im Moment ist die Polizei zu keinen offiziellen Angaben den Stand der Evakuierung betreffend bereit. Bei den Geiselnehmern handelt es sich um…"

‚In fünfzig Minuten…', wiederholte Silas gedanklich, ‚…könnte sie sterben?'

Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm und es war für ihn als löse sich sein Körper auf. Vollkommen teilnahmslos sah er auf die Leinwand, wo längst über etwas anderes berichtet wurde, doch das Bild von Lara wich ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt: Furchtsam, von Angst gelähmt, bebend.

In Japan mussten Schreckliche Dinge passieren.

England | Surrey | Croft Manor | 07:11 Uhr

„Nein, Zip! Ich werde deinen Hintern _nicht _anfassen!", lehnte Alister ab und ließ einen Stapel Bücher auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen.

„Dann hör auf zu behaupten, dass dein Hintern knackiger wäre als meiner!", konterte Zip. „Ich werde Lara sowieso fragen, wenn sie wieder hier ist…"

„Als ob sie deinen Hintern anfassen würde…"

„Du wirst schon sehen!", entgegnete Zip und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme.

„Ja, wie sie dich verprügelt…", antwortete Alister und schlug die erste Seite eines Buches auf.

Winston betrat mit ernstem Blick die Bibliothek.

„Meine Herren-", begann er.

„Sekunde, Winston", unterbrach Zip ihn. „Gib's zu: Du willst meinen Hintern nicht anfassen, weil du Angst hast, dass es dir gefallen könnte."

Alister erwiderte Zips Grinsen mit einem teilnahmslosen Blick.

„Kannst du auch Witze machen, die _nicht _unter die Gürtellinie gehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Miss Croft ist…", fing Winston noch einmal an und diesmal hörte man ihm zu.

„Was ist mit Lara?", wollte Zip, noch immer vergnügt, wissen.

„Ich habe es gerade im Fernsehen gesehen…", erläuterte Winston ernst und erklärte den beiden schweren Herzens die ganze Geschichte.

Japan | Kansai International Airport | 12:16 Uhr

Nach und nach leerte sich der Flughafen. Geschäfte wurden geschlossen, Flüge annulliert, Reisende und Arbeitende von der künstlichen Insel transportiert. Selbst die Polizeipräsenz vor dem Geschäft selbst wurde langsam immer weniger. Dennoch war die Anlage noch längst nicht geleert und bis alle Menschen den Ort verlassen hatten, würde die Polizei noch viel zu arbeiten haben.

„Ich langweile mich", kommentierte Madoka, die wie Akio mit Waffe um ihre Geiseln umherging. „Kann es denn so schwer sein, diese ganzen Leute rauszuschmeißen?"

Während sich die Geiselnehmer sehr entspannt verhielten, war dies unter den Geiseln keineswegs der Fall. Alle fürchteten um ihr Leben. Schließlich hatten sie bereits gesehen, dass die beiden nicht vor Mord zurückschreckten.

Jeder hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde so laut und schnell schlagen, dass die beiden auf sie aufmerksam werden _mussten_. Jeder Muskel war angespannt, man atmete kurz und stoßweise. Schweiß rann und viele zitterten. Was auch immer gewesen war, bevor sie den Laden betreten hatten, nun hatte es keine Bedeutung mehr. Der Gedanke, das Geschäft vielleicht nie wieder zu verlassen, brannte sich in ihren Köpfen ein und schmerzte fürchterlich.

Lara wagte es nicht zu Sandras Leiche zu sehen. Da sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie jemand bewegt hatte, musste sie noch immer so liegen wie in dem Moment, in dem sie gestorben war.

Sie dachte an Alister, Winston und Zip in England. Sie dachte an Silas und dass die letzten Worte, die sie mit ihm gewechselt hatte, nur geschäftliche gewesen waren.

„Lara?", flüsterte Branden.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken gerissen kurz auf.

„Scht!", zischte sie zurück, denn man hatte ihnen verboten miteinander zu reden.

„Ich wollte nur sagen…es tut mir Leid…du weißt schon", erwiderte er.

„Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt", konterte Lara.

Branden lachte kurz und leise.

„Wir könnten jede Sekunde sterben. Nenn mir einen passenderen Zeitpunkt", wisperte er und drückte sie fester in seinen Armen.

„Wir haben noch eine Dreiviertelstunde…da kann ich mich genau so gut noch etwas amüsieren", beschloss Madoka und blieb vor Lara, Joan und Branden stehen. „Hey, ihr beide. Steht auf", befahl sie Joan und Lara.

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr beide und beide drückten die schweißnassen Hände, die sie hielten, fester aneinander.

„Wird's bald?", drängte Madoka und zog Joan hoch. Auch Lara richtete sich auf. „Mitkommen."

Zitternd folgten die beiden Madoka in einen anderen Teil des Ladens.

Lara und Joan ahnten Schlimmstes und bereiteten sich schon auf ihren Tod vor, als sie ihr bebend hinterher schritten.

Es verwirrte sie, als Madoka die Waffe wegsteckte, um einen der Stände genauer zu inspizieren.

„Rot oder Grün?", fragte sie an die beiden gewandt und hielt zwei Röcke hoch. Die beiden sahen sie fragend an. „Rot oder Grün?", wiederholte sie, diesmal leicht warnend.

Lara fand ihre Fassung als erste wieder.

„Grün", erwiderte sie.

„Ja, finde ich auch…", stimmte Madoka zu und warf den roten Rock beiseite. „Hier, halten Sie das." Sie drückte Joan das Kleidungsstück in die Hand, da Lara noch immer blutverschmiert war. Danach ging sie weiter und die beiden folgten Madoka ohne weiteren Kommentar. Wieder hielt sie zwei Kleidungsstücke hoch; diesmal schwarzbraune Blusen. „Und welche hiervon?"

„Die mit den kürzeren Ärmeln", antwortete Joan, denn sie wollte nicht auffallen.

„Ja, das Schlichte passt besser zum Rock…", ergänzte Lara.

„So, so…" Madoka ging zu einem anderen Stand mit Accessoires und nahm dort einen rosafarbenen Schal in die Hand. „Wie wäre es hiermit?"

Beide schluckten.

„Nein, das passt nicht", erwiderte Lara schließlich, die vermutete, dass Madoka hatte prüfen wollen, ob sie ehrlich urteilten.

„Richtige Antwort", kommentierte Madoka und ließ den Schal wieder fallen.

Insgesamt suchten sie 15 Kleidungsstücke aus und gingen danach zu den Umkleidekabinen, damit Madoka eine engere Auswahl treffen konnte.

„In diesen Hosen sieht doch das dünnste Model fett aus", urteilte Madoka, als sie vor einem Spiegel posierte. Lara und Joan warteten vor der Kabine auf Madoka, die ihre Kleidung den beiden dort präsentierte.

Es freute Lara fast, dass sie in Betracht gezogen hatte, Madoka die Waffe bei dieser Gelegenheit abzunehmen. Es zeigte, dass sie begann wieder klar zu denken. Doch das Vorhaben konnte nicht durchgeführt werden. Madoka hatte die Waffe mit in die Kabine genommen und die beiden waren angewiesen einige Meter Abstand zu halten.

Nach zwei Minuten kam Madoka mit einem schwarzen Tanktop wieder aus der Kabine und bat um ein Urteil.

„Sieht gut aus…aber das rote hat mir besser gefallen", antwortete Joan, die im Gegensatz zu Lara noch immer nervös war.

„Ich mag beide", bemerkte Lara.

„Ich mag keins von beiden", entgegnete Madoka und musterte sich im Spiegel.

„Wie können Sie so ruhig bleiben?", fragte Lara vorsichtig.

Madoka drehte sich um.

„Was?", erkundigte sie sich, unsicher das Richtige verstanden zu haben.

„Wie können Sie so ruhig bleiben? Ich denke, es ist für uns alle das erste Mal, dass wir in so etwas hineingeraten…aber ich persönlich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man dabei so ruhig bleiben kann wie Sie", führte Lara aus.

Madokas Lippen formten sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Warum sollten wir in Panik geraten? Für mich und Akio geht es um alles oder nichts. Wir würden es uns nicht leichter machen, wenn wir zusätzlich nervös werden. Und solange Akio bei mir ist…" Sie stockte. „Wie ich bereits sagte: Alles oder nichts", wiederholte sie mit harter Stimme.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Lara. Jeder versuchte für den anderen stark zu sein.

„Madoka, noch zehn Minuten", hörten sie Akios Stimme rufen.

„Ich komme", erwiderte Madoka in gleicher Lautstärke. Ohne die beiden aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm sie die Waffe aus der Umkleidekabine und gemeinsam schritten sie zur Gruppe zurück. Auch hierbei war sie sehr aufmerksam und Lara konnte den Gedanken Madoka zu überwältigen nicht durchführen.

Die beiden ließen sich wieder neben Branden auf dem Boden nieder und sahen aus dem Laden. Sie sahen nur noch einige wenige Polizisten, die in sicherer Entfernung kampierten. In der Ferne sahen sie wie noch immer Menschen evakuiert wurden und der Strom von Personen wurde nicht weniger.

Panik kehrte in Lara wieder. Man würde es nicht schaffen, den Flughafen zu räumen. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und sie spürte kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn. Jemand von ihnen würde sterben.

Das eisige Schweigen beherrschte die Gruppe noch immer. Ängstlich lagen sich Freunde und Angehörige in den Armen und versuchten sich vergeblich zu beruhigen. Doch niemand hatte noch Hoffnung, dass sich die Situation in einigen Minuten ändern würde.

Noch fünf Minuten.

Das Telefon im Laden klingelte. Wieder ging Akio zum Tresen, um abzunehmen.

„Nein, wir werden unser Ultimatum nicht verschieben", versicherte er immer wieder. „… Dann hätten sie schneller arbeiten sollen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte er wieder auf.

„Noch zwei Minuten", verkündete Madoka, nachdem sie auf ihre Uhr geblickt hatte. „Da hinten gehen immer noch Leute."

„Sie sehen es alle", kommentierte Akio an die Gruppe gewandt. „Wenn wir jemanden von ihnen opfern müssen, ist es nichts Persönliches."

Lara zuckte zusammen. Die Erinnerungen an Sandra kehrten zurück. Vielleicht würde ihr Leben bald genau so enden. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass Lara glaubte, es würde zerspringen.

„Noch eine Minute", verkündete Madoka.

Eine Frau hinter ihnen brach vor Belastung in Tränen aus.

Lara beachtete sie nicht.

Sie hatte sich ihren Tod schon oft vorgestellt. Im Kampf besiegt, von einer Falle überwältigt, ein Sprung in unmenschliche Tiefen.

Doch niemals zitternd und ängstlich, auf ihren Tod wartend und wegen der Anspannung betend, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

„Noch zwanzig Sekunden."

Lara zog ihre Knie an und presste ihre Stirn an sie. Flüche gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Flüche in allen Sprachen, Flüche so vulgär, dass sie sie nie in den Mund nehmen würde.

„Fünf…"

Lara hatte gedacht, dass sie keine Angst vor dem Tod hätte. Sie hatte dem Tod schon so oft ins Auge geblickt, dass sie dachte, es wäre nur ein weiteres Mal, wenn sie wirklich stürbe.

„Vier…"

Es war deprimierend für sie. Jeder Tod, den sie sich je ausgemalt hatte, war ein würdevoller gewesen. Ein Tod, bei dem sie bis zum Letzten gekämpft hatte.

„Drei…"

Sei es in Form von Schießereien, komplizierten Turnmanövern oder dem sehnlichen Erreichen der Wasseroberfläche.

„Zwei…"

Doch nun konnte sie nichts tun, um ihren Tod zu verhindern. Es war eine mulmige Gewissheit, von der sie nicht wusste, woher sie kam. Sie fühlte, dass man sie aufrufen würde. Ihr Verhalten war zu auffällig gewesen.

„Eins…"

Ängstlich kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht war es das letzte Mal.

„Vorbei."

Alle Muskeln an ihrem Körper erschlafften. Es war eine merkwürdige Entspannung, die sich auf einmal in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert…", stellte Akio fest. „Gut, dann werden wir uns auch nicht die Abmachung halten." Wieder klingelte das Telefon, doch diesmal ignorierten sie es. „Machen wir es doch etwas spannender. Vier dort beim Ausgang an die Wand. Wie wäre es mit derjenigen, die vorhin meinte, sie müsste ihr Maul aufreißen?"

‚Oh, sieh an. Ich hatte Recht', bemerkte Lara gedanklich. Ein merkwürdiger Humor schwang in ihren Gedanken mit.

Schon wurde sie wieder hochgerissen und zum Ausgang geschubst. Ihre Hände waren ungewöhnlich ruhig, als ihr befohlen wurde, sie an die Glaswand vor ihr zu legen.

‚Gut, das war's dann wohl', dachte Lara. Es war als wäre alles an ihr taub.

Doch dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an. Aus ihre Augenwinkeln sah sie weitere Personen und ein Schock durchfuhr sie.

Neben ihr standen auch Joan und Branden. Neben Branden befand sich zusätzlich ein weiterer Mann, den Lara nicht kannte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde entbrannte in ihr die panische Sorge, dass jemand ihrer Freunde sterben könnte. Sie würde es ertragen nun selbst ihr Leben zu geben. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Minuten darauf vorbereitet und es überraschte sie selbst, dass diese Minuten genug für sie gewesen waren. Doch noch einmal dasselbe mitzuerleben…sie sterben zu sehen…wie Sandra… Lara war sich sicher, das nicht ertragen zu können.

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, denn ein Schuss fiel und eine Kugel bohrte sich einem der vier schmerzvoll ins Fleisch.

Kapitel 45 | Ende

_Wen wird der Schuss treffen? Lara? Branden? Joan? Den Mann? Wer schoss? Akio? Madoka? Die Polizei? Oder etwa..._


	46. Mein letzter Atemzug

Liwen, Killer_Keks.x3: Wow! Ich bin jedes Mal wieder beeindruckt, wenn sich jemand durch diesen „Epos" arbeitet. Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch so viel Zeit für meine Geschichte genommen habt und auch für das Lob. :)

Liwen: Die Szene mit den Kleidern habe ich geschrieben, um Madokas Charakter etwas zu verdeutlichen und um die Zeit bis zum Ablaufen des Ultimatums zu füllen.

* * *

_Das Ultimatum ist abgelaufen. Jemand muss sterben. Aber wer?_

Kapitel 46 – Mein letzter Atemzug

Japan | Kansai International Airport | 13:01 Uhr

Ein zweites Mal breitete sich Blut im Geschäft aus. Blut spritzte an die Glaswand vor ihnen und auf den Boden unter ihnen. Ein Körper presste sich an die Glasscheibe und sank langsam zu Boden.

Sie fiel auf die Knie, verlor ihren Gleichgewichtssinn und kippte zur Seite. Die anderen eilten sofort zu ihr, um sich über sie zu beugen und sprachen etwas, doch es verwandelte sich in ein dumpfes Brummen.

Jemand nahm ihre Hand und presste sie verzweifelt, doch schon wich langsam jedes Gefühl aus Joan. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie ein, schloss ihre Augen und ein letztes Mal schlug ihr Herz.

Die Hand, die Lara eben noch an ihre gedrückt hatte, sank zu Boden.

Benommen sah sie auf. Nach Sandra hatte Akio nun auch Joan getötet.

Als sie wieder zu Boden sah, blieb ihr Blick an Joans Gesicht haften. Es war ausdruckslos und blass. Wie das einer Puppe.

Joan war tot. Sie würde nie wieder ihre Augen öffnen. Nie wieder würde Lara ihre sanfte Stimme hören. Nie wieder.

Sie wirkte so anders als sonst. Dabei erinnerte sich Lara noch genau an den Tag, als sie Joan kennengelernt hatte. Es war in New York gewesen, als sie widerwillig beschlossen hatte, bei Branden einzuziehen.

_Gerade wollte Lara antworten, als sich die Tür ganz rechts öffnete und eine junge Frau mit langen dunkelbraunen, welligen Haaren heraustrat. Ihr Gesicht war zierlich und wirkte somit weiblich, die Augen waren blassblau. Ihre Haut war blass, doch das ließ sie eher vornehm als krank erscheinen. Mit einer Gangart, die man fast als Schweben hätte bezeichnen können, trat sie auf die beiden zu._

„_Hallo Branden, da bist du ja wieder. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bist", berichtete sie und Lara fand Gefallen an ihrer sanften Stimme, die einen kanadischen Akzent verriet._

„_Ich war nur etwas spazieren", erklärte Branden. „Übrigens, das hier ist Lara Croft, eine… Kollegin, die eine kurze Weile bei mir wohnen wird."_

_Die Frau wandte sich Lara zu und lächelte._

„_Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Croft. Mein Name ist Joan Levy", stellte sie sich freundlich vor und reichte Lara ihre schlanke Hand._

„_Es freut mich ebenso."_

Damals hatte Lara nicht geahnt, dass diese Begegnung mit ihr den Tod für sie bedeuten würde. Mit diesen Sätzen hatte Lara Joans Tod besiegelt.

Während Lara noch immer benommen Joans Leiche in den Armen hielt, stand Branden auf.

„Bastard…", murmelte er an Akio gewandt. In ihm stieg Wut auf. Wut, die er nicht zurückhalte konnte. Wut, die niemand zurückhalten würde. „Du elender Bastard!!"

Er stürzte auf Akio zu und Lara sah auf. Akio war perplex und konnte sich gegen Branden nicht zur Wehr setzen, der ihn rücklings zu Boden riss und versuchte ihm die Waffe abzunehmen.

Madoka reagierte sofort und richtete ihre Waffe auf Branden, doch auch Lara war nun von ihrer Trance befreit. Sie würde nicht noch einen ihrer Freunde sterben sehen.

„NEIN!", schrie sie und schnellte zu Madoka, und versetzte ihr einen Kinnhaken, sodass sie die Waffe fallen ließ.

In Panik richtete Akio die Waffe in seiner Hand auf Branden und wollte abdrücken, doch kurz davor riss Branden Akios Arm zur Seite, sodass statt seiner eine Lampe an der Decke getroffen wurde. Angsterfüllt schoss Akio ein zweites Mal und wieder zersplitterte eine Lampe.

Madokas Waffe flog durch die Luft und landete schließlich in einem Stapel Kleidung auf einem Tisch. Sowohl Madoka als auch Lara pesten zum Tisch und wollten die Waffe an sich reißen, doch kurz bevor Madoka nach der Pistole schnappen konnte, griff Lara ihre Arme und presste sie auf Madokas Rücken. Die Geiselnehmerin wehrte sich heftig, doch anstatt sich dadurch zu befreien, wurde auch die Waffe bewegt und fiel schließlich zu Boden, wobei sich Madoka jedoch auch losreißen konnte. Sie schubste Lara beiseite und wollte nach der Waffe greifen, doch bevor es dazu kam, trat Lara die Pistole so schnell sie konnte aus einem Reflex heraus fort.

Auch die anderen Geiseln hatten in dieser Situation ihre Chance auf Befreiung erkannt und eilten zur Hilfe. Sechs andere stürzten sich mit Branden auf Akio, der immer wieder versuchte seine Gegner zu erschießen, doch jeder Schuss traf nicht sein Ziel.

Die Waffe schlitterte nur einige Meter weit, doch Madoka stürzte sich sofort auf sie. Bevor sie jedoch ihre Hände um die Pistole schließen konnte, wurde einer der Kleiderständer auf sie geschubst und Madoka war unter einem Berg von Kleidung begraben.

Immer wieder schoss Akio, doch hatte er nicht bedacht, dass seine Munition begrenzt war. Er hatte die Nerven verloren und unklug gehandelt. Fast wie gelähmt ließ er die Waffe in seiner Hand fallen und beendete den Widerstand.

Madoka war kurz bewegungsunfähig und diesen Moment nutzte eine der Geiseln aus. Es war eine Russin, die sich die Waffe schnappte, bevor es Madoka tun konnte. Ohne nachzudenken richtete sie zitternd die Pistole auf Madoka und einige anderen Geiseln stellten sich hinter die blonde Russin.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind", befahl die Russin in gebrochenem Englisch.

Doch Madoka wollte noch nicht aufgegeben.

‚Alles oder nichts', erinnerte sie sich selbst in Gedanken.

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Madoka und richtete sich unter dem Berg von Kleidung langsam auf. „Erschießen Sie mich doch, na los!", befahl sie, aufrecht stehend.

Die Russin hielt inne. Ihre bebenden Finger lagen auf dem Abzug, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn tatsächlich zu betätigen.

Madoka ging auf die Geiseln zu.

„Dacht ich's mir doch."

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach der Waffe aus, sicher sie würde bald wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Die Russin war vor Angst gelähmt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Madoka schloss ihre Hand um den Lauf der Pistole.

Akio wurde wieder auf die Beine gezogen und an die Glaswand gestellt, genau wie die vier Geiseln zuvor. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für ihn zu wissen, dass nun alles vorbei war. Sein unüberlegtes Handeln blieb nicht ohne Folgen.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich!? Weil ihr euer Leben nicht auf die Reihe kriegt, mussten zwei Menschen sterben! Sieh hin!", ordnete Branden an und richtete seinen Kopf grob in Richtung Joan. „Eine falsche Bewegung und ich mache mit dir das selbe", drohte Branden hasserfüllt, doch Akio hegte keine Widerstandspläne. Er nahm seine Niederlage bereits hin.

Madoka wurde zu Boden gerissen. Ihr Atem wurde brutal abgeschnürt und erst nach einigen Sekunden erkannte sie, dass sie mit einem Kleiderbügel gewürgt wurde. Die Hände, die den Bügel an ihren Hals drückten, gehörten Lara und Madoka wusste, dass sie sich aus diesem Griff nicht mehr befreien konnte.

„Holt etwas, um sie zu fesseln", verlangte sie von den anderen Geiseln, die sogleich nach geeignetem Material suchten. „Dich lassen wir nicht mehr aus den Augen", versprach sie Madoka außer Atem und mit bebenden Händen.

England | Surrey | Croft Manor | 08:06 Uhr

„Lara muss doch auf irgendeinem dieser Sender sein…", murmelte Zip, als er nervös mit der Fernbedienung immer wieder den Kanal wechselte.

Zunächst waren alle erleichtert gewesen, als man erfuhr, dass die Geiselnahme ein Ende gefunden hatte. Doch darauf war die Nachricht von zwei Todesopfern gefolgt und Angst beherrschte die drei wieder.

Die Fernsehteams stürzten sich unsensibel sofort auf die Geiseln, die nicht von Polizisten geschützt wurden und interviewten sie, doch bisher war Lara nicht unter ihnen gewesen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sich Lara in die Nähe von Fernsehkameras begeben wird…jetzt erst recht nicht", warf Alister beunruhigt ein und drückt nervös auf einem Gummiball herum. Zip hatte ihm diesen in die Hand gedrückt, damit er sich wie er und Winston auf die Couch setzte, anstatt umherzuirren.

„Und ich glaube nicht, dass diese Fernsehteams es sich entgehen lassen, Lara nach so einem Ereignis auszufragen", konterte Zip gereizt und zappte weiter.

Es waren sehr ähnliche Bilder, die von den vielen verschiedenen Sendern gezeigt wurden, doch alle drei hielten nur nach einer Person Ausschau.

„Diese blöde japanische Polizei…geben uns keine Auskunft, nur weil wir nicht mit ihr blutsverwandt sind!", beschwerte sich Alister und drückte den Ball in seiner Hand fester.

„Sei still", befahl Zip und betätigte die Knöpfe der Fernbedienung fester als nötig.

Plötzlich sah Winston, der sich voll auf das Fernsehbild konzentrierte, einen rotbraunen Schatten durch das Bild eines Senders jagen.

„Halt, ich glaube da war sie!", bemerkte er sofort, woraufhin Zip sogleich ein paar Sender zurückschaltete.

Tatsächlich sah man eine Person mit rotbraunen Haaren und einem blutbefleckten, blauen Pullover, die sich schon von der Fernsehkamera abwandte und sich von einem Polizisten in Gewahrsam nehmen ließ. Der kurze Moment, in dem man ihr Gesicht gezeigt hatte, genügte für die drei, um Lara eindeutig zu identifizieren.

Die Kamera präsentierte wieder einen Reporter, der weiter berichtete, doch niemand hörte ihm zu. Zip und Alister, eben noch missgelaunt, lagen sich freudig in den Armen und hüpften wie kleine Mädchen auf und ab.

„Sie lebt! Sie lebt!", rief Zip immer wieder euphorisch.

„Ich wusste es!", log Alister enthusiastisch.

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf Winstons Gesicht. Obwohl er während seiner Dienste für Lara immer wieder um ihr Leben bangen musste, war die Erleichterung ihres Überlebens jedes Mal ein geradezu ekstatisches Gefühl.

‚Wieder ein Tag voller Nervenkitzel…', ging es ihm ironisch durch den Kopf ‚Dabei bin ich zu alt für so etwas. Eine Gehaltserhöhung wäre angebracht…'

„Ich werde Mister Diamantes in Kenntnis setzen", beschloss Winston, der sich plötzlich zehn Jahre jünger fühlte.

„Ja, gute Idee…", stimmen Zip und Alister zu, die mittlerweile einen „Lara lebt"-Tanz entwickelt hatten.

„Das ist irgendein französischer Sender!", rief Zip Winston nach, als dieser den Raum verlassen hatte und stimmte wieder in den Tanz ein, denn all ihre Sorgen waren nun fortgejagt und der Albtraum war vorbei.

Kapitel 46 | Ende

_Ist er das wirklich oder fängt er jetzt erst an?_

_

* * *

  
_

(Ich möchte voller Stolz etwas verkünden! Also…die Neuigkeit ist…*tief Luft hol*

**Wir näher uns langsam dem Ende!!**

Oh, ich bin so gerührt! *Taschentuch vollheul*)


	47. Nie wieder

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Es macht mir übrigens nichts aus, wenn eure Reviews lang sind. Ich lese gern wie es euch bei einzelnen Passagen ergangen ist. :) Eins noch: Lara wird euch hier wahrscheinlich zu emotional erscheinen, aber es hätte sich einfach falsch angefühlt, es anders zu gestalten.

* * *

_Die Geiselnahme ist beendet. Sandra und Joan sind tot. All das zieht nicht spurlos an Lara vorbei…_

Kapitel 47 – Nie wieder

(Untertitel: Wo steckt eigentlich Mandalgoi?)

Japan | Osaka | Hotel Mirelle | 19:33 Uhr

Kalt.

Heiß.

Kalt. Heiß. Kalt…

Immer wieder dieseleben Bilder. Sandra und Joan fielen zu Boden, taten ihre qualvollen letzten Atemzüge und starben. Inmitten dieser Erinnerungen Blut, Blut, immer wieder Blut…

Kalt. Heiß.

Es war ein mysteriöser Impuls gewesen, der Lara nach ihrer Ankunft im Hotel ins Bad geführt hatte, wo sie nun unter der Dusche saß, zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und die Temperatur des Wassers immer wieder ändernd. Vielleicht war es das Verlangen nach Reinigung gewesen, obwohl Lara genau wusste, dass Wasser ihre Erinnerungen nicht fortwaschen würde.

Nach ihrer Befreiung aus dem Geschäft hatte die Polizei den Geiseln sofort psychologische Hilfe angeboten und empfohlen. Lara hatte diese strikt abgelehnt und den Polizisten nicht zuhören wollen. So schnell wie möglich hatte sie sich ein Hotelzimmer zuweisen lassen, denn anstatt sich auszusprechen hatte Lara das Verlangen allein zu sein.

Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr jemand ihre Gedanken ausredete. Sie wollte allein mit ihrem Verstand sein, auch wenn das Qualen für sie bedeutete. Denn immer wieder gingen ihr dieselben schmerzvollen Gedanken durch den Kopf.

‚Hätte ich es verhindern können?'

Auf einmal taten sich Tausend Alternativen zu ihrem tatsächlichen Verhalten auf und jede schien sinnvoller gewesen zu sein als es die Realität gewesen war. Ein Vorwurf jagte den anderen und jeder hinterließ einen bohrenden Stich in ihrem Innern.

Lara hasste Abschiede. Doch nun wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als Joan und Sandra Lebwohl gesagt zu haben, bevor sie für immer fortgegangen waren. Plötzlich fielen ihr zahlreiche Dinge ein, die sie den beiden hätte sagen wollen. Aber die Realität war anders und diese Dinge sollten nie ausgesprochen werden.

Diese Gedanken beherrschten Laras Bewusstsein nun so stark, dass sie nicht darauf geachtet hatte, dass sie noch vollkommen angezogen war und nicht einmal ihre Stiefel ausgezogen hatte, bevor sie sich unter die Dusche begeben hatte. Aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte man immer wieder ihr Handy klingeln, das sie unachtsam in eine Ecke des Raumes geworfen hatte. Es waren bereits mehrere Stunden seit ihrer Freilassung vergangen, doch Lara hatte noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen.

Deshalb änderte Lara immer wieder die Wassertemperatur. Es war das einzige Gefühl, das ihr zeigte, noch zu existieren und nicht in ihrer Welt des Schmerzes verschwunden zu sein.

Gegenüber Madoka und Akio empfand Lara überraschenderweise nichts. Sie waren ihr egal. Akio würde wahrscheinlich mit der Todesstrafe büßen müssen und Madoka würde mit dem Gefühl des Verlustes bestraft, genau wie Lara. Beide würden gerichtet werden. Diese Gewissheit ließ den Gedanken an Rache nicht aufkeimen.

(Anm.: Ja, in Japan gilt noch die Todesstrafe.)

* * *

Lara hatte nicht daran gedacht die Tür zu ihrem Hotelzimmer zu schließen. Er war davon überrascht, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich der einzigen Geräuschquelle, das er im ganzen Zimmer wahrnehmen konnte.

Auch die Tür zum Badezimmer war noch offen. Es war merkwürdigerweise Erleichterung, die er spürte, als er sie in der Dusche – vollkommen angezogen – sitzen sah.

Auch der Duschvorhang war nicht zugezogen, weshalb sich auch um die Dusche herum Wasserpfützen gebildet hatten.

* * *

Auf einmal spürte Lara eine Hand auf ihrer, die unentwegt das Wasser kalt und warm stellte. Die andere Hand ließ sie stocken und stellte den Wasserfluss schließlich ab. Ihr wurde leicht kalt und es war beruhigend, dass sie die Temperatur wahrnahm.

Nun umschlossen zwei Hände ihr Gesicht und drehten es sanft zu der Person, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Silas…!", brachte Lara brüchig hervor.

Er nickte und strich über ihre Wange.

Dieser kurze Moment war für Lara heilvoller als Stunden des Gesprächs. All ihre Gedanken waren zwar noch immer vorhanden, doch nun war jemand bei ihr, der ihr beistehen würde, diese zu ertragen. Diese Gewissheit gab ihr Halt.

Silas schloss Lara sanft in seine Arme und Lara schmiegte sich an ihn.

Es tat ihr gut, dass er bei ihr war. Vielleicht würde es ihr nicht helfen, aber es tat ihr gut.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Lara, woraufhin Silas ihr auf die Beine half und gemeinsam gingen sie langsam ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich aufs Bett setzten und Silas seinen Arm um Lara legte.

Eine Weile verharrten sie in der Position ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Laras Gedanken kreisten noch immer um dieselben Dinge und quälten sie mit unbeantworteten Fragen.

„Es ist jetzt vorbei", durchbrach Silas schließlich die Stille, wenn auch mit einem Flüstern.

Lara schluckte ehe sie sprach.

„Das ist es ja gerade…", wisperte sie zurück.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld", versicherte er ihr.

„So, glaubst du?"

Er drückte sie fester an sich und legte seine Wange an ihr nasses Haar.

„Man kann nicht verhindern, was man nicht vorhersieht", beruhigte er sie. „Niemand kann das."

Auf einmal fühlte Lara sich zu müde, um zu antworten. Sie ließ sich einfach in seine Umarmung fallen, in der Hoffnung Ruhe zu finden.

„Du solltest dich umziehen, bevor du dich erkältest", riet Silas ihr nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Lara nickte stumm.

* * *

„Ja…ja, ich bin bei ihr…den Umständen entsprechend…das wissen wir noch nicht…ich denke, das wäre keine gute Idee…ja…tschüss."

Lara hatte Silas' Telefongespräch vom Bad aus mitangehört und trat nun in einem roten, kurzen Kleid und einem schwarzen Bolero wieder ins Schlafzimmer, um sich aufs Bett zu legen. Silas setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ein Anruf aus England", erklärte er ihr kurz und klappte sein Handy wieder zusammen. „Sie waren sehr besorgt."

Lara sah abwesend geradeaus.

„Danke", gab sie schließlich von sich.

„Wofür?", wollte Silas wissen.

„Dafür, dass ich nicht mit ihnen sprechen musste", erwiderte Lara. „Und auch für…alles andere."

Er strich einige Haare aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Du solltest versuchen, dich etwas auszuruhen", entschied er. „Ich bleibe hier."

„Danke", wiederholte Lara und versuchte die Augen zu schließen ohne dabei furchtbare Bilder zu sehen. Doch es funktionierte nicht und Lara stellte sich unterbewusst auf eine von Schlafmangel geprägte Zeit ein.

_Bing!_

Als das kleine Geräusch ertönte, drehte sich Lara zur anderen Seite. Silas hielt einen Pocket PC in der Hand und reichte ihn Lara.

„Eine Nachricht", erklärte er kurz, als Lara das Gerät in die Hand nahm.

„Das ist nicht meiner", entgegnete sie. „Er muss Branden gehören."

Der Pocket PC musste zufällig in Laras Besitz gelangt sein, als die Geiseln ihr abgegebenes Hab und Gut wiedererhalten hatten. Offenbar hatte Branden es nicht bemerkt.

‚Branden…', ging es Lara durch den Kopf. ‚Es geht ihm genau wie mir.'

Alle Geiseln waren vorläufig im selben Hotel untergekommen. Brandens Zimmer befand sich in der selben Etage wie Laras.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Silas schließlich.

„Ich denke an Branden", gestand sie. „Bei der…Geiselnahme…er hat mir beigestanden." Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran wie Sandra erschossen worden war, Lara die Geduld verlor und Branden sie in den Arm genommen und sie beruhigt hatte. „Er hat wohl jetzt niemanden so wie ich dich habe", vermutete Lara und ein neues Gefühl keimte in ihr auf. Sie sorgte sich um Branden.

„Ist er auch hier?" Lara nickte. „Dann solltest du vielleicht nach ihm sehen und dich bei ihm bedanken."

„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte sie.

„Du hältst den idealen Vorwand in den Händen", erläuterte er und strich über ihren Hals. Kurz dachte Lara nach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, schon in der Lage zu sein, jemandem in der Angelegenheit zu helfen. Dennoch schuldete sie ihm Dank. „Er versteht dich sicherlich gerade besser als ich."

Sie schluckte und gab sich einen Ruck.

„Also schön", beschloss sie und stand langsam auf, um in ein Paar Hausschuhe zu schlüpfen.

„Ich warte auf dich", versprach Silas und gab Lara einen Kuss ehe sie das Zimmer mit langsamen Schritten verließ.

Lara war mulmig zumute, als sie Brandens Zimmer ansteuerte, doch auch wenn ihre Schritte langsamer wurden, stoppte sie nicht. Sie war sich sicher, furchtbar auszusehen, hatte jedoch nicht in den Spiegel sehen wollen. Ihr Aussehen zählte nun jedoch nicht zu ihren Hauptsorgen und so klopfte sie schließlich nach einem tiefen Atemzug bei Brandens Hotelzimmer an.

Erst dabei bemerkte sie, dass auch seine Tür offen stand. Als niemand reagierte, schob sie die Tür langsam beiseite.

„Hallo?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Branden?"

Sie war im Schlafzimmer angekommen, wo nur ein Rucksack neben einem Parka auf dem Bett lag.

„Lara?", riss sie seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Branden schloss die Balkontür hinter sich und klappte sein Handy zusammen. Offenbar hatte er draußen telefoniert.

„Ja…ich glaube…der hier gehört dir", erklärte Lara etwas verwirrt, als sie Branden musterte. Er trug eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover und sah bei weitem nicht so abgekämpft aus wie Lara sich fühlte. Lara fand sogar, dass er erholt wirkte.

„Danke", erwiderte Branden knapp und nahm ihr den Pocket PC aus der Hand, um ihn zusammen mit seinem Handy in den Jackentaschen des Parkas zu verstauen. „Ist sonst noch etwas?", fragte er, als er damit fertig war.

„Na ja…", begann Lara, die versuchte ihr Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich wollte mich bedanken… wegen deiner Hilfe bei…"

Sie wollte es nicht aussprechen und stockte.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete Branden knapp und stopfte ein Paar Handschuhe, die unter dem Parka gelegen hatten, in seinen Rucksack.

„Was tust du da?", erkundigte sich Lara schließlich.

„Packen."

„Wofür?"

Er drehte sich um und zog als Antwort eine goldene Münze aus seiner Hosentasche, dessen Prägung Lara kannte. Es waren die Initialen EJK.

Lara öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, doch Tausend Antworten gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

„Das ist ein schlechter Witz", brachte sie schließlich hervor, denn sie wollte es nicht glauben.

„Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit, um Witz zu machen", murmelte Branden und zog den Parka an, wobei er sorgsam Laras Blick vermied.

„Allerdings!" Sie hob die Stimme. „Zwei unserer Freunde sind ermordet worden! Sie sind noch nicht einmal beerdigt worden, Branden und du…" Wieder versagte ihre Stimme und sie fasste sich ungläubig an die Stirn. „Bedeutet dir das denn gar nichts…?"

„Nein", erwiderte Branden kalt und schulterte den Rucksack.

Auf einmal gewann wieder das Gefühl der Taubheit in Lara Oberhand und das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Nur ein dunkler Schatten verriet ihr, dass Branden gerade den Raum verlassen wollte. So schnell es ihre Reaktion zuließ, schnappte sie nach Brandens Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Sag mir…", fing Lara an. „Sag mir, dass da gerade der Verlust aus dir spricht."

Mit zitternden Augen starrte sie Branden an, doch der verzog keine Miene.

„Warum sollte ich lügen?", entgegnete er und riss sich los.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach fortgehen!", warf sie ihm vor, ehe er die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Doch, kann ich. Uma hält mir die Polizei vom Hals", antwortete er mechanisch.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!"

„Na und?!", rief er und wandte sich um. „Wen interessiert das?! Warum machst du da so ein großes Ding draus?! Jeder muss mal sterben! Wann und wie, ist doch vollkommen egal! Sie sind tot, na und?! Hör auf, mich damit zu nerven!"

Lara hatte das Gefühl, ihre Beine würden unter der Last ihres Körpers ihren Dienst versagen. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er ihr seine Worte entgegenschrie, die Lara das Gefühl gaben, mit aller Gewalt gegen eine harte Wand geschleudert zu werden. Es war auch nicht der Inhalt dieser Worte. Es war die Tatsache, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei so ernst blieb, dass Lara glaubte, sein Gesicht wäre zu Stein erstarrt.

Kein Muskel rührte sich, keine Wimper machte auch nur den Anschein zu zucken.

„Es ist dir also egal…", wiederholte Lara mit unerwartet klarer Stimme. „Ist das deine Definition von Freundschaft?"

„Freundschaft…! Für so einen Scheiß habe ich keine Zeit."

Wieder entfaltete sich in Laras Brust ein Gefühl der Leere.

„Die letzten Monate waren also ‚Scheiß'?", hinterfragte Lara.

„Stell dich nicht so dumm, Lara. Ich brauchte dich in New York und ich brauchte Joan, um an den Kristall zu kommen. Irgendwie habt ihr es auch durch Guatemala geschafft und hier in Japan brauchte ich Joan, damit ich in dieser Runde keine Gegner habe. Die Runde findet trotzdem statt; ich habe nach meiner Ankunft sofort Kieron kontaktiert. Aber ich bin der einzige Teilnehmer. Es läuft auf dasselbe hinaus. Warum sollte ich mich jetzt noch um Joan kümmern? Und was hatte ich je mit Sandra zu tun? Sie hat lediglich genervt und im Weg gestanden", erklärte Branden kühl und verzog noch immer keine Miene.

Lara tat etwas, das sie selbst am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Sie lachte.

„Und ich dachte ernsthaft…du wärst einer von den Guten…", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Branden.

„Herrgott noch mal! Wach aus deiner Traumwelt auf, Prinzessin! Es gibt weder Gut noch Böse! Es gibt nur den eigenen Willen und du bist ganz offensichtlich zu schwach, um deinem zu folgen…", warf er ihr laut vor. „Weißt du…die Welt ist voll von überflüssigen Menschen, die schlicht und einfach zu schwach sind, um einfach das zu tun, was sie wollen oder vielleicht auch müssen! Und diese Menschen gehören abgeschlachtet… Offenbar gehörten Sandra und Joan dazu und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du es auch tätest!"

KLATSCH.

Alle Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, hatte Lara in eine Ohrfeige gelegt, die Branden nun zur Seite taumeln ließ.

„Du…Stück Dreck", brachte Lara unter Wut hervor. Gedanklich warteten Tausende Flüche und Schimpfworte darauf, ausgesprochen zu werden.

„Ist das alles?", fragte er schließlich kühl. „Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht überraschen…als ob du in deinem Zustand noch zu irgendetwas fähig wärst. Schau dich doch an. Dann siehst du, was einem solche Dinge wie Freundschaft bringen. Und du wirst jetzt wahrscheinlich noch Monate mit Trauer und Schuldgefühlen verbringen. Ich bezweifle, dass du je eines Tages wieder gefährlich sein könntest…"

Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Für einen Moment glaubte Lara, zusammenzubrechen, doch die Wut in ihr gab ihr die Kraft aufrecht zu stehen. Ihre Fäuste ballten sich.

Sie war zornig wegen seiner Geschmacklosigkeit über Joan, Sandra und über sie selbst so zu reden. Wegen seiner Gleichgültigkeit. Wegen seines Betrugs gegenüber ihr und Joan. Wegen sich selbst, denn sie hatte Brandens Lüge, es ginge ihm um etwas Wichtiges, geglaubt.

In Lara stieg ein Verlangen auf. Kein Verlangen nach Rache, sondern nach Gerechtigkeit. Wer so intrigant, kaltherzig und egoistisch war, konnte nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. Lara hatte ihm den Vorzug gewährt, in dem Glauben, sie würde Branden bei einer Sache unterstützen, die jenseits von Laras Zielen lagen und von höherer Wichtigkeit waren.

Doch nun war dieser Glaube erloschen.

Ihre Kraft war zurückgekehrt.

Sie verließ das Zimmer und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder in ihr eigenes zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Silas, als Lara die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte.

„Wo ist mein Handy?", wollte Lara wissen, woraufhin Silas auf einen niedrigen Tisch vor dem Fernseher wies. Wortlos nahm sie das Mobiltelefon an sich und wählte eine Nummer.

„Lara?", meldete sich Zips Stimme. „Was-"

„Zip, buch mir einen Flug in die Mongolei und sprich sofort mit Kieron", verlangte Lara entschlossen.

„Was, aber-"

„Sag ihm, dass ich den zweiten Platz in der nächsten Runde beanspruche. Er soll mir das nötige Material zukommen lassen."

Lara legte wieder auf und spürte das Bedürfnis, sich sofort neue Waffen zu kaufen.

„Lara, was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Silas verwirrt wissen.

Sie sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen. Entschlossen Branden aufzuhalten, den Betrug an ihr und Joan heimzuzahlen und seinen Worten das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Sie würde wieder gefährlich werden. Besonders für ihn.

„Ich bin wieder dabei", antwortete Lara entschieden.

Kapitel 47 | Ende

_Lara ist zurück! Oder verrennt sie sich da in ihre Emotionen?

* * *

  
_

Ich hoffe, meine letzten Worte beim vorigen Kapitel wurden nicht missverstanden. Die Betonung lag auf _langsam_. ;-)

Eins würde mich aber noch interessieren! Wie viele von euch haben gedacht, dass zwischen Lara und Branden bald etwas läuft, als sie allein zu seinem Zimmer ging? ;-)


	48. Ankunft in der Mongolei

Danke, dass ihr alle mit mir am Ball bleibt! Es folgt eine Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Ereignisse. Da es langsam in die finale Phase geht, habe ich es für angebracht gehalten. :) Okay, ich habe die Idee von Purzel geklaut. (Sei mir nicht böse. ^^)

* * *

_  
Silas Diamantes beauftragt Lara Croft vor ca. zehn Monaten damit, zwei Kristalle zu finden, die ein sagenumwobenes Buch öffnen: die Legende des Mandalgoi. Lara nimmt den Auftrag an, der sie an viele Orte der Welt führt._

_Im Laufe des Abenteuers lernt sie Branden Oates kennen, einen amerikanischen Grabräuber, der die Kristalle ebenfalls sucht, aber dessen Ziele ein Geheimnis bleiben. Obwohl sie Feinde sind, entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, da sie oft auf einander angewiesen sind. Lara weiß nicht, dass sich Branden inzwischen sogar in sie verliebt hat._

_Mittlerweile sind Lara und Silas ein Paar geworden und Lara erfährt, dass er die Kristalle zusammentragen will, um mit seiner verstorbenen Frau abzuschließen. Lara erkämpft die Artefakte nun auch mit dem Willen, dass sie und Silas danach eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben, die nur ihnen gehört._

_Ernest Jeremy Kieron – ein reicher und alter Sammler von Artefakten – ist im Besitz des zweiten Kristalls und organisiert die K-Spiele, deren Gewinner jenes Artefakt zugesprochen wird. Nachdem sich Joan (unfreiwillig) und Branden für die letzte Runde qualifiziert haben, findet auf dem Flughafen in Japan jedoch eine Geiselnahme statt, in deren Verlauf Joan und Sandra sterben._

_Nach den Geschehnissen gesteht Branden, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihm, Lara und Joan nur gespielt war, damit er seine Ziele erreichen kann. Lara – zuvor psychisch recht labil – beschließt, Branden die Stirn zu bieten und beansprucht den zweiten Platz in der letzten Runde, die sie in die Mongolei führt…  


* * *

  
_Kapitel 48 – Ankunft in der Mongolei

Über dem ostchinesischen Meer | ein Flugzeug | 13:03 Uhr

_Sehr geehrte Miss Croft,_

_In dieser Runde werden Sie Ihrem Beruf gerecht. Die Frage der Ausrüstung (inkl. Waffen) bleibt ganz Ihnen überlassen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_E.J. Kieron_

„Es ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel, wie du aus diesen wenigen Zeilen schon so viel schließen konntest", gestand Silas, der neben Lara noch einmal Kierons Brief las.

„Tja, wer kann, der kann", erwiderte Lara, die auf ihrem Sitzplatz ein Laptop auf dem Schoß hatte und mit Zip und Alister online Informationen sammelte.

Am Flughafen in Tokio – Zip hatte absichtlich nicht den Kansai International Airport gewählt – hatte ein Diener Kierons Lara einen Umschlag und eine Münze überreicht. Die Münze trug die Prägung ‚Dschingis Khan' in altmongolischer Schrift.

_„Es ist ganz einfach", hatte Lara bemerkt, nachdem sie den Brief am hektischen Flughafen gelesen hatte. „Ich bin eine Grabräuberin. Das heißt, dass ich das Grab von Dschingis Khan suchen und ausräubern soll."_

_„Das klingt…zu einfach", hatte Silas erwidert._

_„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", hatte Lara geantwortet._

_„Nein", hatte er gestanden._

_Sie seufzte_

_„Entschuldige. Das sollte nicht zickig klingen", entgegnete Lara und bemühte sich um einen freundlichen Ton._

_„Schon in Ordnung", gab Silas zurück._

_„Wir haben nur zwei Hinweise und die lassen sich für keinen von uns anders deuten, sodass es Sinn ergibt. Außerdem…Zip hat sich mal wieder als Hacker betätigt und festgestellt, dass Uma und…", Es kostete sie eine Sekunde Überwindung, seinen Namen auszusprechen, „Branden offenbar dieselbe Spur verfolgen", erklärte sie sachlich._

_„Und wenn sie wollen, dass wir das denken und uns auf eine falsche Fährte führen?", mutmaßte Silas._

_„Das ist wie immer nicht auszuschließen", gab Lara zu. „Aber Zip war sich ziemlich sicher bei dem, was er herausgefunden hat und er hat sich noch nie geirrt. Ich vertraue ihm. Und glaub mir: Was das angeht, bin ich von nun an vorsichtiger."_

Wie so oft, seitdem sie ihm ihre Entscheidung, wieder an den Spielen teilzunehmen, kundgegeben hatte, sah er sie zweifelnd an. Er hätte gern mehr für sie getan, doch er wusste genau, dass Lara ihre Probleme lieber selbst löste. Ihre Entscheidung erschien ihm sehr unüberlegt, aber er wusste auch, dass er Lara nicht aufhalten konnte. Deshalb versuchte er stattdessen sie zu unterstützen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Schließlich fuhr Lara ihren Laptop herunter und klappte ihn zu.

„Hast du genug Informationen?", erkundigte sich Silas.

„Ja", antwortete Lara. „Offiziell ist der Standort des Grabs von Dschingis Khan nicht bekannt, aber durch verlässliche Quellen haben wir in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sich sein Grab in der heutigen Provinz Chentii-Aimag – im Nordosten der Mongolei – befindet. Unsere Satelliten-Bilder bestätigen das. Wir haben die richtigen Koordinaten und Zip hat schon einen Motorradverleih in Ulan-Bator ausfindig gemacht."

„Warum ist es nicht offiziell bekannt gegeben?", wollte Silas wissen.

„Zu viele Fallen, ein furchtbares Monster…so was in der Art wahrscheinlich. Bald werde ich es genauer wissen", gab Lara zurück. „Aber wir nehmen an, dass wir eine recht pompöse Anlage antreffen werden. Dschingis Khan war schließlich ein großer Herrscher und gleichzeitig auch einer der größten Massenmörder, die es je gab. Er hat viele Völker durch Krieg geeinigt und zu seiner Regierungszeit war das mongolische Reich drei Mal so groß wie das heutige China." Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich werde mich schon einmal umziehen", beschloss sie, stand auf und nahm einen Rucksack mit sich.

„Tu das", antwortete Silas ohne es ernst zu meinen.

Mongolei | Ulan-Bator | Chinggis Khaan International Airport | 14:22 Uhr

„Also dann…wir müssen mal wieder voneinander Abschied nehmen", tat Lara kund, als sie sich dem hektischen Gewirr des Flughafens größtenteils entzogen hatten.

„Scheint so."

„Alles okay?"

„Das fragst du mich?", konterte Silas ernst.

„Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon in Japan abgehakt? Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Und ich weiß genau, was ich tue", entgegnete Lara und Silas sah in ihren Augen ein entschlossenes Funkeln. Es war jedoch nicht das Funkeln, das sie normalerweise bei Aussicht auf ein Abenteuer an den Tag legte.

„Das glaube ich nicht", wandte Silas ein, wusste jedoch, dass er Lara nicht von ihren Zielen abbringen konnte. „Aber du weißt ja, was ich denke."

„Ja und ich denke, dass es absolute Zeitverschwendung wäre, zu warten. Er wartet auch nicht und wer weiß, was er vorhat? Es geht mir gut. Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?"

„Es geht nicht darum wie oft du es sagst, sondern wie du es meinst", gab Silas zurück. „Du bist noch längst nicht darüber hinweg."

„Ich wiederhole: Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon in Japan abgehakt?"

„Nein, du hast es abgetan", erwiderte Silas.

Sie würde sich nicht helfen lassen. Von niemandem. Lara würde die Dinge auf ihre eigene Weise verarbeiten, doch da er diese Weise nicht kannte, hatte er auch kein Vertrauen in diese. Er sah nur, dass Lara den Tod ihrer Freunde verdrängte.

„Lass uns nicht streiten", bat Lara ruhig und nahm seine Hände. „Bestimmt dauert es nicht lang und wenn es vorbei ist…gehen auf die…die Beerdigung. Ja?"

Silas glaubte, einen Funken Verletzlichkeit in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen.

„In Ordnung", stimmte er wohlwollend zu. „Ich kann dich ja sowieso nicht aufhalten. Also geh schon."

Lara schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, küsste ihn und verschwand danach in der Menge.

Mongolei | Ulan Bator | ein Motorradverleih | 14:09 Uhr

Für Uma war Branden schon seit Langem wie ein kleiner Bruder, um den sie sich kümmern musste. Sie kannte ihn so gut wie niemand sonst. Deshalb musste sie nicht lang überlegen, warum er Lara so unüberlegt provoziert hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an das kurze Telefongespräch, das sie geführt hatten, als Branden schon mit Joan in der Boutique gewesen war.

„Wir brechen bald auf. Wir müssen uns nur noch etwas Passendes zum Anziehen kaufen. Auch wenn Joan nicht in der Stimmung dafür ist…", hatte er ihr berichtet.

„Es war also deine Idee?", hatte Uma hinterfragt.

„Japp. Lara und Sandra sind auch hier irgendwo im Laden…Sie sind mit uns gekommen, als ich es vorgeschlagen habe."

Uma konnte sich nur vorstellen wie sehr Branden nun unter der Schuld litt. Nun war es ihre Aufgabe als große Schwester, ihm zu helfen und sie wusste genau, welche Hilfe Branden nun am meisten brauchte.

„Das ist der Schuppen?", murmelte Branden in sein Headset. Er hatte einen Motorradverleih in Ulan-Bator betreten, jedoch eine seriösere Einrichtung erwartet. Die kleine Halle war mit Motorrädern bestückt, die nicht aussahen als ob die regelmäßig geputzt wurden.

„Es ist anscheinend der einzige Laden hier, der noch eine Norton Streetfighter verleiht. Siehst du die Maschinen irgendwo?", entgegnete Uma. Sie hatte ihm zuvor ein Bild des Modells auf sein Handy geschickt.

„Nein…hier vorne sehe ich nur recht moderne Modelle."

„Dann ist er wohl im Lagerraum oder sonst wo. Denk dir schnell eine Ausrede aus, um dorthin zu gelangen. Sie könnte jeden Moment hereinplatzen", warnte Uma ihn vorsorglich.

„Okay", gab Branden zurück und ging zum Verkaufstresen, um dort mit einer Klingel auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nur einen Moment später trat eine hübsche Verkäuferin aus einem Hinterzimmer hervor.

„Guten Tag", wünschte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Guten Tag . Sie führen hier doch die Norton Streetfighter, oder? Ich kann sie hier nirgends im Laden entdecken und würde gern mal einen Blick auf die Modelle werfen", erklärte Branden ohne sich um einen höflichen Ton zu bemühen.

Die Verkäuferin blätterte in einem Buch auf dem Tresen.

„Tut mir Leid", erwiderte sie, noch immer liebenswürdig. „Das Modell wird heute ausgeliehen. Die Kundin müsste jeden Moment erscheinen."

„Sekunde…heißt das, Sie führen nur ein Modell dieser Sorte?", hinterfragte Branden.

„Ja, wir haben nur eine Norton Streetfighter", bestätigte die Verkäuferin.

‚Das macht es etwas einfacher', stellte Branden gedanklich fest.

„Ich möchte nur einen kurzen Blick drauf werfen. Ein Freund möchte dasselbe Modell zum Geburtstag und ich würde gern erst einmal ansehen. Es dauert nicht lange", versprach Branden.

„Tut mir Leid", wiederholte die Verkäuferin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde es keinesfalls beschädigen", beteuerte Branden, doch da er weder Geduld noch Zeit für eine Diskussion hatte, nahm er sein Portmonee hervor und warf einige mongolische Geldscheine auf den Tisch.

Die Verkäuferin zögerte, nahm die Geldscheine jedoch schließlich an sich.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit", bat sie und zog einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche, um Branden in einen anliegenden Raum zu geleiten. Dort führte sie ihn zur einzigen Norton Streetfighter im Raum.

„Ein schönes Modell", gab Branden zu und sah es sich genauer an. Die Verkäuferin bemerkte nicht, dass sich in seiner Hand ein kleiner Peilsender befand, den er unauffällig an einer schwer sichtbaren Stelle anbrachte. „Gut, mehr wollte ich nicht", verkündete er, nachdem dies geschehen war.

„Gut", antwortete die Verkäuferin lächelnd und geleitete ihn aus dem Laden.

Mongolei | Provinz Chentii-Aimag | 16:29 Uhr

Lara wusste nicht, dass an ihrem Motorrad ein Sender angebracht war. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie ihrem Feind dem Weg zum Ziel wies und peste ohne diese Sorgen durch die kalte und karge Landschaft der Mongolei. Dank ihres warmen Tarnanzuges, den sie schon bei einem Abenteuer auf einem russischen U-Boot getragen hatte, dicken Handschuhen und einer Wollmütze konnte sie die niedrigen Temperaturen und den eisigen Wind, der ihr schmerzhaft ins Gesicht peitschte, jedoch ertragen.

Ihr PDA war am Lenker der dunkelblauen Norton Streetfighter befestigt, sodass sie ihre Route immer im Blick hatte. Es waren bereits zwei Stunden vergangen, seitdem Lara aufgebrochen war und bald würde sie vor der Grabstätte Dschingis Khans ankommen. Einige vertrauliche Sattelitenbilder hatten die Existenz eines Gebäudes an jenem Punkt bestätigt.

Normalerweise wäre ihr beim Anblick der Grabstätte ein Lächeln entwichen, doch diesmal regten sich ihre Mundwinkel nicht, als sie in der Ferne die Umrisse eines Bauwerks erkannte.

Je näher die kam, desto klarer wurde das Bild der Anlage. Vor ihr lag ein runder Komplex mit einem prachtvollen Turm, den an der Spitze eine galante Statue zierte.

Lara schenkte dem keine Beachtung, als sie das Motorrad vor dem Eingang abstellte. Wie vereinbart nahm sie ihr Headset hervor und schaltete es ein.

„Ich bin da", erläuterte Lara, während sie einige Stufen zu einem Tor hinaufschritt.

„Schick ist es ja…", kommentierte Zip, als er durch die Kamera an Laras Headset die mit Malereien verzierten Wände und die warmen, aufeinander abgestimmten Farben musterte. „Sieht aber klein aus!"

„Der Komplex wird sich nach unten hin erstrecken", erklärte Lara knapp. Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, fiel ihr in der Mitte des Raumes sofort ein Loch auf, auf das sie zutrat. „Siehst du?"

Eine Rampe führte nach unten und wo das Ende war, konnte weder Zip noch Lara ausmachen. Vorsorglich nahm Lara eine Fackel aus ihrem Rucksack, entzündete sie und warf sie die Rampe hinab, sodass sie herunterkullerte.

„Ist das da hinten Eis?", fragte Lara, eher sich selbst als Zip.

„Das glaube ich auch", bestätigte Zip und lachte triumphierend.

„Was ist so komisch?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Jetzt, liebe Lara, erfährst du, warum ich dir vor deinem Abflug in die Mongolei das Päckchen mit deinen jetzigen Stiefeln zukommen ließ."

„Es gab einen Grund, außer dass meine vorherigen etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen waren?"

„Japp!" Wieder lachte er. „Da es so saukalt in der Mongolei ist, habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass du es mal wieder mit Eis zu tun bekommst. Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Abenteuer in Grönland? (1) Damals musstest du auch mit dem Eis herumschlagen und bist etwas unbeholfen umhergerutscht. Du hast mich gebeten, etwas dagegen zu erfinden und dieses etwas hast du nun an den Füßen", klärte er Lara freudig auf.

„Was meinst du?", hinterfragte Lara.

„Hast du dir deine Schuhe denn noch nicht genauer angesehen? Ist dir denn gar nichts aufgefallen?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Ich habe an der Sohle Kufen angebracht, sodass du sie ganz leicht zu Schlittschuhen umfunktionieren kannst, wenn du einen Knopf an der Ferse betätigst."

Lara sah hob ihr Bein und sah sich die Sohle genauer an. Es war wie Zip gesagt hatte. Sie drückte den entsprechenden Knopf und die Kufen klappten vor, sodass Lara fest stehen konnte wie auf Schlittschuhen.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", gestand Lara, als sie auch den zweiten Schuh durch Knopfdruck zu einem Schlittschuh umgestaltete. „Stammt das wirklich von dir?"

„Na ja…zugegeben…ich habe sie zusammen mit Uma entworfen, als wir zusammengearbeitet haben…", nuschelte Zip als wolle er nicht weiter darüber sprechen.

„Achso. Ich gehe jetzt rein. Wartet nicht auf ein Zeichen", verabschiedete Lara sich und schaltete das Headset aus, ehe Zip wiedersprechen konnte.

Sie sah in den dunklen Gang vor sich, der in dunkle Tiefen führte. Wieder sah sie vor sich die Gesichter Sandra und Joans und ihr Wille, sich dem Unbekannten zu stellen festigte sich noch einmal. Entschlossen entzündete sie eine weitere Fackel, atmete tief ein und schlitterte hinab in das Grab des Dschingis Khan.

Kapitel 48 | Ende

(1) s. Kapitel 13 und 14

_Was wird Lara im Grab erwarten?  


* * *

  
_Es freut mich, dass ihr die Geiselnahme nicht sooo furchtbar fandet. ^^ Hoffentlich gefällt euch auch, was noch kommt. Okay, das Ende wahrscheinlich nicht, aber man kann nicht alles haben.


	49. Eisige Erde

Freut mich, dass die Schlittschuhidee ankommt. (Ich habe sie schon lang.) Darauf gekommen bin ich…*hust*, als ich Sailor Moon geguckt habe. Aber nicht weitersagen. ;)

_Die letzte Runde der K-Spiele führt Lara in das Grab des Dschingis Khan. Doch Branden ist ihr schon auf den Fersen…_

Kapitel 49 – Eisige Erde

Mongolei | Provinz Chentii-Aimag | 16:38 Uhr

„Danke Brad", verabschiedete sich Branden von dem Piloten und kletterte die Strickleiter, die am Helikopter hing, hinab. Nachdem er sicher auf dem Boden angekommen war, winkte er Brad zum Abschied, worauf hin dieser von dannen flog.

Branden ging auf den Eingang des Grabes zu. Vor dem rundlichen Gebäude fand er ein bekanntes Motorrad vor.

„Sehr gut. Der Plan ist aufgegangen", stellte Branden fest und schritt auf den Eingang zu.

„Wie es vorhergesagt habe", fügte Uma stolz hinzu.

„Was machen deine Nachforschungen?", fragte er in sein Headset.

„Laufen bestens. Ich glaube, ich bin der Lösung auf der Spur", antwortete Uma.

„Gut. Erklär es mir, während ich diesen Gang hinunterschlittere", entgegnete Branden, der das Gebäude derweil betreten hatte und nun vor einem eisigen Abhang stand. Er funktionierte seine Schuhe zu Schlittschuhen um und nahm eine Taschenlampe hervor um mit der Lichtquelle in der Hand den Hang hinabzurutschen.

* * *

Mongolei | Provinz Chentii-Aimag | Grab des Dschingis Khan | 16:39 Uhr

Lara wusste nicht, wie viele Meter sie sich nun unter dem Erdboden befand. Nach einigen Minuten des Hinabschlitterns war die Neigung immer flacher geworden, bis Lara schließlich im angenehmen Tempo eine weitere Halle erreichte und ohne Probleme mit den Kufen ihre Bewegung stoppen konnte.

„Erstaunlich wie man es damals immer wieder geschafft hat, physikalischen Gesetzen zu trotzen", stellte Lara fest, als sie den Raum aus Eis musterte.

Einige Fackeln in verzierten Halterungen erhellten die eisige Halle und auf dem Boden schlängelte sich in einer flachen Einbuchtung ein kleiner Bach aus kristallklarem Wasser entlang. Fünf verschiedene Gänge lagen vor ihr und über den Durchgängen war etwas in altmongolischer Schrift eingeritzt. Lara schlitterte langsam vorwärts, um die Schriftzeichen zu entziffern.

„Verstehst du das…Leben, findest du…dein…Ziel", übersetzte Lara langsam. Altmongolische Schrift war ihr schon seit Längerem nicht mehr untergekommen, weshalb sie es sehr sorgfältig übersetzte. „Das Leben verstehen…"

Lara versank ins Grübeln; den Blick noch immer fest auf die eingravierten Zeichen gerichtet. Zur Sicherheit suchte sie nach Fehlern in ihrer Übersetzung, konnte jedoch keine finden.

„Mein Ziel ist das Grab des Dschingis Khan. Ich muss das Leben verstehen, um es zu finden…?" Nachdenklich schweifte ihr Blick auf der Suche nach Hinweisen durch die Halle. In Gedanken versunken lief sie auf ihren Kufen langsam durch den Raum und musterte die Wände, doch auch die eingeschnitzten Bilder gaben keinerlei Anhaltspunkt.

Erst als sie beinah beim Inspizieren in das schmale Rinnsal trat, das sich durch den Raum zog, wurde sie fündig. Neben dem Wasser stand etwas geschrieben und Lara kniete nieder, um es zu lesen.

„Onon", las sie. „Onon…das ist doch ein Fluss…das habe ich schon mal gelesen…", murmelte Lara. Auch wenn niemand sie hörte, sprach Lara ihre Gedanken meist aus, wenn sie sich auf Expedition befand. Dadurch waren ihr Kopf geordneter und da sie meist allein unterwegs war, musste sie kein Urteil deswegen fürchten. „Jetzt weiß ich es!"

Ihre Forschungen hatten ergeben, dass Dschingis Khan in der Nähe des Flusses Onon geboren wurde; in der Nähe der heutigen Hauptstadt der Mongolei – Ulan Bator.

Lara sah auf und sah, dass der kleine Bach in einen der Gänge hineinreichte. Ganz als wollte er ihr den Weg weisen.

‚Das Leben verstehen…'sein Leben kennen' wäre angebrachter', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie sich aufrichtete. ‚Aber die meisten großen Heerführer waren ja bekanntlich nicht gerade bescheiden.'

Sie folgte dem Rinnsal bis sie beim Durchgang angekommen war und sah auf den dunklen Weg vor ihr. Wieder entzündete sie eine Fackel.

„Weiter geht's", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und schlitterte voran.

* * *

Nur einige Minuten später erreichte auch Branden dieselbe Halle.

„Warte von hier aus ein wenig", riet Uma ihm über Headset. „Sie rätselt noch im nächsten Raum. Es ist so kompliziert, dass sie ihre Freunde in England zurate zieht. Aber immerhin haben wir so einen besseren Blick."

„Gut", erwiderte Branden.

Er wusste, dass Uma sich in das System von Croft Manor eingehackt hatte. Sie konnte nun dieselben Bilder sehen wie Zip und Alister in England und Branden davon unterrichten wie weit er von Lara entfernt war. Es war keine ehrenhafte Art, Lara die Arbeit machen zu lassen, doch Uma und Branden hatten derweil Wichtigeres herauszufinden.

„Weißt du, wie du ihr folgen kannst?", fragte Uma.

„Ja, ich folge einfach den Spuren ihrer Kufen", antwortete Branden und sah auf selbe zu seinen Füßen. „Sicher, dass du die richtige Version nun komplett hast?"

„Jeder Buchstabe. Vertrau mir", entgegnete Uma. „Es war zwar schwierig, aber man kann von Glück reden, dass wir auf den Hinweis gestoßen sind. Sonst müsste ich mal wieder um dein Leben fürchten."

„Das nervt, was?", konterte Branden und konnte fast lächeln.

* * *

Lara wusste nicht, dass Branden ihr heimlich folgte und dass Uma längst Zugriff auf die Systeme Croft Manors hatte. Zusammen mit Zip und vor allem Alister löste sie verschiedene Rätsel, die ihren Weg kreuzten, um Hindernisse zu umgehen, die richtigen Kombinationen herauszufinden und den Weg zu nehmen, der nicht in eine tödliche Falle führte. Es war nicht immer einfach, aber dennoch lösbar, da alle Fragen und Aufgabenstellungen auf das Leben von Dschingis Khan bezogen waren.

Schließlich löste Lara das letzte Rätsel, das mit seinem Tod verbunden war. Eine lange Zugbrücke aus Eis wurde an starken Eisenketten herabgelassen und öffnete den letzten Durchgang. Lara tat die ersten ‚Schritte' auf die stabile Überquerung und blieb kurz stehen. Vor ihr lag eine weitere Halle aus Eis, deren Runde Wände verschiedene Fresken zeigten. In der Mitte des vor ihr liegenden Raumes stand ein großer und pompös verzierter Sarg, auf dem etwas kleines, golden Glitzerndes blitzte.

„Die Münze!", rief Zip. „Du bist die Erste, Lara! Gewonnen!"

„Hm…", murmelte Lara. „Wo ist er?"

„Nicht hier! Das ist doch gut", antwortete Alister.

„Das ist merkwürdig", entgegnete Lara kritisch und schlitterte weiter. Sie rechnete damit, dass die Münze, die auf dem Sarg lag, ein gewöhnliches Geldstück war.

* * *

„Sie geht weiter…endlich", kommentierte Uma.

„Der Gefahr entgegen", murmelte Branden, der dieselben Bilder auf seinem Pocket PC verfolgte. Er befand sich nun nur einen Raum von Lara entfernt.

„Was sagst du?", fragte Uma.

„N-Nichts…"

* * *

Lara kam langsam vor dem Sarg zum Stehen und sah noch einmal auf die monumentalen Wandmalereien zu allen Seiten; auch an der Decke. Sie schloss Szene aus Dschingis Khans Leben aus.

„Worauf wartest du?", wollte Zip wissen.

„Auf etwas Unangenehmes", erwiderte Lara und wandte sich dann misstrauisch der Münze zu. Es war eine Münze mit der Prägung EJK, die von einem Lorbeerkranz umschlossen war. Nicht vier wie in Guatemala. Nicht zwei wie in Japan.

„Joan…Sandra…", kam es ihr leise über die Lippen.

Sie schluckte und nahm die Münze an sich.

* * *

„Lass dir nicht so viel Zeit, Mädchen…dreh sie endlich um", forderte Uma ungeduldig.

Branden spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke und erkannte Laras Gestalt in der Ferne. Noch konnte er nichts Bedrohliches erkennen.

„Mach, dass du da wegkommst, Lara…", nuschelte er.

* * *

Sie drehte die Münze in ihrer Hand um.

„Das sieht aus wie…"

„Eine Adresse?", führte Alister Laras Worte fort.

„Da haben wir unser nächstes Ziel. Mach dich auf den Rückweg", schlug Zip vor.

Lara steckte die Münze ein und drehte sich um.

* * *

„Mach, dass du wegkommst, Branden! Wir wissen, wo wir hinmüssen!", befahl Uma, doch Branden bewegte sich zunächst nicht. Er sah besorgt zur Seite. „Branden…ich weiß, was du für Lara…na ja, du weißt schon! Aber sie ist ein großes Mädchen und wird schon einen Weg finden!", versuchte Uma ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Ich würde dir glauben, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass alle, die bisher hier waren, nicht wieder herausgekommen sind", konterte Branden.

* * *

Nachdenklich schlitterte Lara wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

„Warum freust du dich nicht, Lara?", wollte Alister wissen.

„Es war zu einfach", antwortete Lara grübelnd.

„Aber dafür ist-"

„SCHEIßE, WAS IST DAS?", schrie Zip, als plötzlich ein schwarzer Schatten auf Lara zuschoss.

Blitzschnell wich Lara aus, rollte sich zur Seite und kam mit gezogenen Waffen wieder auf die Beine. Doch der Schatten war nicht mehr zu sehen. Wachsam sah sie sich zu allen Seiten um; die Finger an den Abzügen ihrer Waffen.

Hinter ihr sammelte sich eine Wolke schwarzen Rauchs, fügte sich immer fester zusammen und nahm schließlich Form an. Vier Pfoten berührten den eisigen Boden der Halle.

Lara erschrak kurz, als sie ein tiefes und bedrohliches Knurren hinter sich hörte. Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie einen schwarzen Wolf mit rot glühenden Augen und gefletschten Zähnen. Er war jedoch mindestens dreimal so groß wie ein normaler Wolf es wäre, doch es war nicht nur das, was Lara alarmierte.

Adrenalin in ihren Adern ließ sie leicht zittern und sie musste enorme Disziplin von sich Verlangen, um langsam zu atmen. Der Wolf fixierte Lara noch immer und begab sich in Angriffsstellung. Lara tat es ihm gleich und entsicherte ihre Waffen.

Der Kampf begann.

Kapitel 49 | Ende

_Go, Lara! Gib dem Wolf eins auf die Nuss!_


	50. Des Rätsels Lösung

Hoppla, ist das kurz…hoffentlich mögt ihr es trotzdem!

_Lara hat die Münze gefunden, die den finalen Hinweis zum zweiten Kristall enthält! Doch aus dem Nichts erscheint auf einmal eine wolfartige Kreatur, die zum Kampf bereit ist…_

Kapitel 50 – Des Rätsels Lösung

Mongolei | Provinz Chentii-Aimag | Grab des Dschingis Khan | 17:14 Uhr

Branden sah um die Ecke und erkannte Lara, die nun gegen den riesenhaften Wolf antrat. Er schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hau ab, Lara…du kannst nicht gewinnen", riet er ihr, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Ratschlag sinnlos war.

„Branden…", meldete sich Uma ernst. „Es ist schweinisch, aber wenn du jetzt nicht gehst…"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Branden sie. „Ich muss gewinnen."

Mit diesen Worten steckte er seinen Pocket PC ein und wandte sich dem Rückweg zu.

Er musste es tun.

Er hatte keine Wahl.

Seine Ziele zwangen ihn dazu.

* * *

Gekonnt wich Lara den Attacken des Wolfes aus, doch sie wusste, dass das schwarze Wesen nur mit ihr spielte. Wenn es wollte, könnte es Lara sofort töten.

‚Scheint ziemlich einsam zu sein', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, als sie sich zur Seite rollte, wieder auf den Kufen ihrer Schlittschuhe aufkam und rückwärts schlitterte, während der Wolf auf sie zupeste. Dabei schoss Lara und traf, doch die Kugeln verschwanden spurlos im Leib der Kreatur und hinterließen nicht die geringste Wunde.

„Lara, ich habe etwas gefunden!", verkündete Alister hastig, als Lara mit einem Salto über den Wolf hinwegsprang.

„Nur zu", antwortete Lara knapp, drehte sich um und schoss in Bewegung weiter auf den Wolf. Obwohl es keinen Sinn hatte, wollte Lara sich weiter verteidigen. Es waren wahrscheinlich Instinkte, die sie dazu trieben.

„Diese Fresken im Raum! Es gibt ein altes mongolisches Märchen, in dem von einem Wolf berichtet wird, der mongolische Stämme gegen fremde Völker verteidigt!", erzählte er aufgeregt. „Als Dank gaben ihm die Mongolen das beste Essen und den besten Wein, den sie hatten."

„Danke", gab Lara schwer atmend zurück und steckte ihre Pistolen ein.

Während sie versuchte, den Wolf auf Abstand zu halten, kramte Lara in ihrem Rucksack. Sie fand einen Müsli-Riegel und eine Plastikflasche voll Wasser.

‚Es ist nicht das Beste vom Besten, aber mehr habe ich nicht', dachte Lara und warf dem Wolf die Nahrung zu Füßen. Der stoppte vor den Opfergaben und auch Lara kam zum Stehen. Außer Puste beobachtete sie die Reaktion des Wolfes.

Er beschnupperte die Geschenke kurz, ehe er seinen Blick wieder Lara zuwandte. Sie versuchte, ihn möglichst respektvoll und ruhig anzusehen. Laras Atemzüge waren das einzige Geräusch in der Halle, das durch ein Echo noch verstärkt wurde.

* * *

Als die Laute des Kampfes verstummt waren, hatte Branden sich noch einmal umgedreht, bevor er den Rückzug antrat. Von Weitem beobachtete er die Szene zwischen Lara und dem Wolf.

„Du begehst einen Fehler", murmelte er besorgt. „Scheiße, du machst es genau falsch…"

* * *

Der Wolf zertrat die Wasserflasche und die farblose Flüssigkeit breitete sich auf dem eisigen Boden aus. Mit einem weiteren Schritt trat er auch den Müsli-Riegel zu Brei. Wieder fletschte er die Zähne und funkelte Lara bedrohlich an.

„Was?! Aber-"

Ein Schrei unterbrach Alisters Einspruch, denn blitzschnell hatte sich das Wesen auf Lara gestürzt und drückte sie nun mit seinen mächtigen Pranken zu Boden. Ihre Waffen – zuvor als letzter Versuch der Verteidigung gezückt – glitten ihr aus den Händen und rutschten fort. Sie spürte seinen kalten Atem auf ihrer Haut und wusste, dass sie dem Tod ins Auge blickte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Waffen in einigen Metern Entfernung zu erreichen, doch der Wolf drückte Laras Schultern so fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte und die Blutzufuhr zu ihren Armen abgeschnürt wurde.

„Das war's dann wohl…", wisperte Lara sich selbst zu und ignorierte die aufgeregten Rufe Zips und Alisters.

* * *

„Ach, verdammt! Jetzt hilf ihr schon!", rief Uma, die schon längst bemerkt hatte, dass Branden zögerte.

„Aber Uma-"

„Ziele hin oder her! Wenn sie jetzt auch noch stirbt, kannst du dir das niemals verzeihen! Beweg dich; das war ein Befehl!", ordnete Uma in ihrer autoritären Art an.

Branden konnte und wollte nicht widersprechen.

Sofort sprintete er auf seinen Schlittschuhen aus dem Raum, über die Brücke und in die Halle, in der sich der Kampf zwischen Lara und dem Wolf zutrug.

Die Kreatur sah auf, ehe sie ihre Zähne in Laras Fleisch bohren konnte und knurrte.

„Branden…?", flüsterte Lara vollkommen verwirt.

Der Abenteurer zog sogleich seine Desert Eagle, doch er richtete sie nicht auf den Wolf.

Das Wesen ließ sofort von Lara ab, als Branden auf eines der Fresken zielte, doch bevor es angreifen konnte, drückte Branden ab und beschädigte das Bildnis, woraufhin der Wolf gequält aufheulte. Ehe die Kreatur ein weiteres Mal attackieren konnte, schoss Branden noch einige Male, bis das Fresko in Tausend kleine Splitter zersprang.

Während der Wolf geplagt jaulte, tat Branden dasselbe bei den nächsten Fresken, bis auch diese zerstört waren. Als letztes sah Branden noch oben, um das letzte Bildnis zu zerstören. Ehe der Wolf wieder Kraft fassen konnte, zersprang auch das letzte Kunstwerk in viele eisige Bruchstücke, die auf die Erde hinabfielen.

Ein letztes Mal heulte der Wolf so laut, dass Lara sich die Ohren zuhielt. Doch schnell wurde das Jaulen leiser und verstummte. Der Wolf kauerte auf dem Boden und sah traurig in Brandens Richtung.

„Verschwinde", befahl Branden knapp und das Wesen gehorchte.

Die Kreatur löste sich wieder in schwarzen Rauch auf und verschwand schließlich endgültig.

Kapitel 50 | Ende

_Mal wieder hat Branden Lara das Leben gerettet! Das muss wahre Liebe sein. Oder doch nicht?_


	51. Verräterische Technik

Die Kapitel werden auch wieder länger, versprochen! Ich kann euch jedenfalls eins versprechen: Es wird noch heiß hergehen. *haha* :D

_Der Geisterwolf ist besiegt und Branden hat Lara gerettet. Doch können sie darüber hinaus ihren Streit vergessen?_

Kapitel 51 – Verräterische Technik

Mongolei | Provinz Chentii-Aimag | Grab des Dschingis Khan | 17:28 Uhr

„Branden…was…?", begann Lara verwirrt.

Sie hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und sah zu Branden, der ihr den Rücken zukehrte. Seit ihres Streits hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander gehabt. Nun hatte er ihr plötzlich das Leben gerettet.

Laras Hände zitterten noch immer leicht.

Es waren ungewollte Nachwirkungen des Adrenalins.

„Eine falsche Übersetzung", antwortete Branden und steckte deine Waffe ein. Er konnte Lara nicht in die Augen sehen. „Aber sie ist verbreitet, da sie schon seit dem 19. Jahrhundert existiert. Erst 1946 haben Archäologen es korrekt dechiffriert. War keine Sensationsmeldung wert. Deshalb ist es auch sehr unbekannt."

„Aber wie-"

„Ursprünglich kam der Wolf von einem anderen Stamm", unterbrach er Lara. Er ahnte, welche Fragen sie stellen würde und wollte sie umgehen. „Aber er hat sich mit den Mongolen verbündet. Er stahl den Feinden jegliche Nahrungsmittel, sodass sie verhungerten. In den Augen Dschingis Khans ein würdiger Beschützer wie es scheint… Die Fresken stellten die feindlichen Völker da. Das hättest du auch erkannt, wenn du sie dir genauer angesehen hättest. Wer gegen die feindlichen Völker kämpft, gehört demzufolge zu ihnen. Deshalb gehorchte mir der Wolf. Das ist alles."

„Warum hast du das getan?!", wollte Lara mit gehobener Stimme wissen.

Noch immer blickte er sie nicht an.

„Warum…", wiederholte Lara – diesmal ruhiger, „hast du mir das Leben gerettet?"

Er schluckte und senkte den Blick.

Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen.

Wozu auch?

Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hätte.

Resigniert seufzte er.

„Frag nicht, Lara", bat er. „Bitte, frag nicht…"

Ein mysteriöses Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

Das einzig hörbare Geräusch waren die Atemzüge der beiden, die im selben Rhythmus gingen.

Schließlich schlitterte Branden langsam davon und ließ die verwirrte Lara zurück.

„Branden…", begann Umas Stimme. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Natürlich. Entschuldige", murmelte er und beschleunigte sein Tempo. So schnell er konnte, peste er dem Rückweg entgegen.

„Warte!", brachte Lara hervor, die erst jetzt wieder die Situation realisierte und versuchte aufzustehen, doch eine Wunde am Bein hielt sie zurück.

„Bist du okay?", hörte sie Alisters Stimme.

„Ein Kratzer", tat Lara die oberflächliche Verletzung ab, erhob sich und begann, Branden zu verfolgen. „Warte!", rief sie Branden hinterher. „Warte!"

Lara glitt ihm so schnell sie konnte hinterher. Tausend Fragen brannten ihr auf der Zunge und ließen sie jegliche Anzeichen körperlicher Anstrengung ignorieren.

Warum war er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht?

Warum hatte er ihr nach ihrem Streit das Leben gerettet?

Wohin wollte er nun?

„Scheiße, Lara…", murmele Zip, als Lara sich einen Hang hinaufkämpfte.

„Was ist _jetzt_?", wollte Alister. „Nicht schon wieder eine Hiobs-Botschaft!"

„Er folgt der Adresse", antwortete Zip ernst.

„Aber er hat die Münze doch gar nicht gesehen", warf Alister ein. Lara war froh, dass sie keine Fragen stellen musste und Alister diese Aufgabe übernahm.

„Uma hat sich bei uns eingehackt…sie war schon die ganze Zeit in unserem System. Scheiße, ich hätte es merken müssen!", warf er sich selbst vor. „Sie haben alles gesehen, was ich und Alister auch gesehen haben. Inklusive der Münze mit der Adresse."

„Verdammte Sch…", flüsterte Lara sich selbst zu.

Die Verwirrung und der Wunsch nach Antworten auf so unerklärbare Fragen verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Wieder gab es nur den einen Gedanken in Laras Kopf.

Sie musste Branden aufhalten.

Sie schuldete es zwei guten Freundinnen.

* * *

Der Rückweg gestaltete sich eindeutig schwieriger als der Hinweg. Die Abhänge, die sie zuvor entspannt hinabgeschlittert waren, mussten sie nun mühsam erklimmen. Jede Sekunde zählte. Niemand wollte dem anderen auch nur einen Moment des Vorsprungs gönnen, wofür sie die Anstrengung, das Brennen in den Lungen und den rennenden Schweiß rücksichtslos ignorierten.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Brandens Lippen, als er in der Ferne etwas Sonnenlicht erkannte und den Wind pfeifen hörte. Er kämpfte sich den letzten Abhang hinauf; Lara dicht auf seinen Fersen, doch er hatte den Abstand mittlerweile etwas vergrößern können.

Mit letzter Kraft verließ er den unterirdischen Trakt, klappte schnell die Kufen und seinen Sohlen ein und rannte zum Ausgang des Tempels. Als ihm an der frischen Luft Laras Motorrad ins Auge fiel, dachte er nicht lang nach, bestieg dieses, um so schnell wie möglich die endgültige Flucht zu ergreifen.

Als er in die Ferne verschwand, hatte Lara gerade das Tor nach draußen erreicht.

„Ver…dammt", schnaufte sie angestrengt und ließ sich auf den eisigen Boden fallen. „Verdammt!"

Mit geballten Fäusten schlug sie auf den Boden, um ihrer Wut über sich selbst Luft zu machen. Ihre Brust schmerzte vor Anstrengung und trotz des kalten Windes war ihr unangenehm heiß.

Nachdem sie wieder gleichmäßig atmen konnte, stand sie auf und trat wütend gegen die Säulen des Eingangs, doch ihr Zorn mochte nicht verschwinden. Frustriert setzte sie sich auf die Stufen und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.

„Dein…dein PDA ist noch auf dem Motorrad", erklärte Zip vorsichtig.

Lara hob den Kopf.

„Und was nützt mir…", Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden und sie erkannte etwas, „das…"

Sie stand auf und musterte das Fleckchen Erde, auf dem zuvor noch ihr Motorrad gestanden war. Eine kleine Pfütze hatte sich gesammelt und Brandens Fluchtweg war von einigen Tropfen verziert.

Lara zog den rechten Handschuh aus, berührte die Flüssigkeit kurz und roch daran.

„Benzin", stellte sie fest. „Eindeutig."

„Aber das heißt ja…", begann Alister.

„Dass er gewiss nicht bis nach Ulan-Bator kommen wird", führte Zip den Satz zuende. „Willst du noch was Gutes hören? Er fährt zwar direkt in die Richtung der Stadt, aber wenn du jetzt losläufst, bist du bald an einer Straße. Wenn du dann nach Ulan-Bator trampst, hast du noch eine Chance!"

„In Ordnung!", beschloss Lara, nun wieder voller Tatendrang. Sie zog ihren Handschuh wieder an.

„Dreh dich um und lauf Richtung Südosten. Dann bist du auf dem richtigen Weg", riet Zip ihr.

„Danke", antwortete sie entschlossen, dehnte sich kurz und lief dann hoffnungsvoll in Richtung Straße.

* * *

Fast eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, als Branden bemerkte, dass der Benzintank fast leer war. Trotzdem hielt er nicht an, als ihm der eisige Wind ins Gesicht peitschte. Erst als das Fahrzeug stehen blieb, konnte er sich dazu überwinden, abzusteigen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht…", murmelte er, als er das Motorrad überprüfte und feststellte, dass der Tank ein kleines Leck hatte, dem inzwischen wertvoller Treibstoff entschwunden war. „Wieso passieren solche Dinge _immer_ mir?" Er schnaubte genervt. „Ist es noch weit?", fragte er Uma.

„Ich fürchte, ja. Aber du kannst es zu Fuß schaffen. Auch wenn das dauern wird", antwortete sie bitter.

„Ich habe wohl keine Wahl", entgegnete Branden, streckte sich und ließ das Motorrad zurück.

* * *

„Oh nein!", seufzte Lara resigniert, als ein Kleinwagen einfach an ihr vorbeipeste. Mittlerweile hatte sie nach einiger Zeit des Laufens die Straße erreicht. Die war jedoch nicht annähernd so dicht befahren wie es Lara lieb gewesen wäre und ein weiteres Auto schien noch nicht in Sicht.

„Wie kann man nur so rücksichtslos sein?", schimpfte Alister.

Lara joggte derweil die Straße entlang in Richtung Ulan-Bator. Sie wollte nicht stillstehen und warten.

„Übrigens: Dein PDA hat sich seit sechs Minuten nicht mehr bewegt. Anscheinend ist ihm der Sprit ausgegangen", erzählte Zip freudig.

„Immerhin etwas!", gab Lara frustriert zurück, doch ein Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen und sie drehte sich um. Sie hörte ein Fahrzeug, blieb stehen und begann schon wild umherzuwinken bevor der Wagen in Sicht kam. Es war ein LKW, den Lara schließlich erblickte. Zunächst schien er an Lara vorbeizusauen wie der Kleinwagen zuvor auch, doch als Lara beginnen wollte, zu fluchen, wurde der Lastwagen langsamer und hielt schließlich.

Schnell lief Lara zu dem haltenden Fahrzeug und öffnete die Beifahrertür des dreckigen Fahrzeughäuschens.

„Hey junge Frau! Was machen Sie denn in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend?", wollte er Fahrer auf Mongolisch wissen. Er hatte weiße Haare, die größtenteils von einer Capy bedeckt waren, ein dürres Gesicht und eine Zigarette in der Hand.

„Ich muss unbedingt nach Ulan-Bator!", erklärte Lara ebenfalls auf Mongolisch und zog aus ihrer Jackentasche einige Scheine hervor, um sie dem Fahrer in die Hand zu drücken. „Es ist dringend."

„Na, dann steigen Sie mal ein!", lud er sie freundlich ein und Lara folgte er Aufforderung. Sie schloss geschwind die Tür und fühlte sich prompt als hätte man sie in einen Aschenbecher geworfen. Sie hustete und öffnete schnell das Fenster.

„Los!", befahl Lara hektisch.

„Ist ja gut!", konterte er Fahrer und fuhr weiter. Lara fixierte den Tachometer, doch auch die Höchstgeschwindigkeit war ihr noch zu niedrig. „Ich heiße übrigens Aiguo."

„Lara", gab sie zurück ohne den Blick vom Geschwindigkeitsmesser abzuwenden.

Kapitel 51 | Ende

_Wer wird als erstes das Ziel erreichen?_

Was wahrscheinlich nicht ganz rausgekommen ist: Ich denke schon, dass Branden den PDA bemerkt hat, aber er glaubte wohl, dass er mit dem Motorrad sowieso einen unaufholbaren Vorsprung hat. Falsch gedacht. :)


	52. Es wird eng

Oh je, ist das kurz…ich denke mir zu gern Cliffhanger aus. ;)

_Obwohl Branden Lara vor dem Geisterwolf gerettet hat, bleiben sie Rivalen. Wer wird als erstes den Ort in Ulan-Bator erreichen, an dem der Kristall zu finden sein wird?_

Kapitel 52 – Es wird eng

Mongolei | Ulan-Bator | 18:20 Uhr

Als Lara in Ulan-Bator ankam, hatte sie keinen Sinn für die Besonderheiten der Stadt. Dazu war sie zu hektisch gestimmt.

„Wo genau müssen Sie denn hin, Lara?", fragte der Lastwagenfahrer, der mittlerweile seine fünfte Zigarette rauchte.

„Ich fürchte, ans andere Ende der Stadt", antwortete die Archäologin. Zuvor hatte sie sich mit Zip und Alister ausgetauscht. Sie tippte nervös mit ihrem Schuh umher, als Aiguo bei einer belebten Kreuzung vor einer roten Ampel hielt.

„Das liegt leider nicht auf meinem Weg", gab er zurück.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Lara und öffnete kurzerhand die Tür des Fahrerhauses. „Vielen Dank, Aiguo. Sie haben mit sehr geholfen", verabschiedete sich Lara, stieg aus, schlug die Tür wieder zu, ehe der Fahrer ihr Auf Wiedersehen sagen konnte und sobald die Ampel grün geworden war, musste Aiguo weiterfahren.

Lara blickte sich um. Sie befand sich offensichtlich kurz vor der belebten Stadtmitte, doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich umzusehen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch als sie ein Taxi im Getümmel des Verkehrs erkannte, fixierte sie es sofort. Da es ebenfalls an der Kreuzung halten musste, konnte Lara schnell zum Fahrzeug pesen und sich hineinwerfen. Es waren keine anderen Gäste anwesend.

„Hey Sie-", begann der Taxifahrer – eine große und dünne Gestalt Mitte 30 – empört, doch Lara unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm die Münze von Kieron zuwarf.

„Ich muss sofort zu dieser Adresse, und zwar so schnell es geht!", erklärte Lara eindringlich. Der Fahrer stellte keine weiteren Fragen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße.

* * *

Seine Lungen schmerzten und seine Beine fühlten sich mit jedem Schritt schwerer an, als Branden endlich ein Hilfsmittel erblickte. Ein junger Mann parkte am Straßenrand und hatte die Straßenkarte auf der Motorhaube seines hellblauen Kleinwagens ausgebreitet. Branden überlegte nicht lang und rannte mit letzter Kraft so schnell er konnte zu dem jungen Mann. Der sah ihn zunächst verwirrt an.

„Wo kommen Sie denn auf einmal her?", fragte er auf Englisch und Branden erkannte seinen texanischen Akzent.

Doch er Archäologe hatte keine Zeit für Diplomatie. Grob schlug er den Touristen mit seiner Faust nieder, nahm ihm den Autoschlüssel aus der Jackentasche und fegte die Karte von der Motorhaube.

„Halt!", rief der Amerikaner zornig, doch Branden hatte schon den Motor gestartet und raste mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Ulan-Bator.

* * *

„Das ist es?", fragte Lara ungläubig, als der Taxifahrer vor einer ausgebrannten Fabrikhalle in einem schmutzigen Viertel hielt.

„Können Sie mir glauben, Lady. Ich kenne die Stadt wie meine Westentasche", versicherte der Fahrer.

„Gut, ich glaube Ihnen. Hier!", verabschiedete sich Lara, indem sie ein paar Geldscheine auf der Rückbank zurückließ und sich aus dem Wagen stürzte. Sie sprintete zur breiten Eingangstür und musterte dabei kurz die Gegend. Sie war kalt, grau und schäbig. Niemand sonst befand sich auf den Straßen. Auch nicht Branden.

Die Tür ins Innere der Halle klemmte. Lara ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und trat kräftig gegen die Tür, doch erst nach einigen weiteren Tritten flog sie aus den rostigen Scharnieren und gewährte Einlass.

Die Sonne erhellte die Szene nur schwach, doch Lara erkannte genau, was sie sah. Die Hektik in ihr schwand dahin. Eine entspannende Ruhe entfaltete sich in ihr und es war als wäre die ganze Anstrengung, die sie an diesem Tag hatte erleben müssen, nie da gewesen.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie einige Schritte über den dreckigen Boden tat. Schließlich kam sie einige Meter vor einem alten Mann, der sich auf einen Stock stützte, zum Stehen. Er hatte nur noch wenig Haar und trug einen Anzug wie die drei Leibwächter um ihn herum auch.

Doch was Laras Aufmerksamkeit am meisten fesselte, war das silbern schimmernde Artfakt, dass der alte Mann in seinen Händen hielt.

„Nun, Mister Kieron", begann Lara, „können Sie mir den Kristall aushändigen."

Kapitel 52 | Ende

_Lara gewinnt! Oder doch nicht?_

Solltet ihr irgendwelche Fehler finden, bin ich für Hinweise dankbar. Nobody's perfect. :)


	53. Kierons Vergnügen

Diesmal ist es auch nicht sehr lang…entschuldigt!

_Lara ist bei Kieron angekommen – vor Branden! Der Sieg ist in greifbarer Nähe…_

Kapitel 53 – Kierons Vergnügen

Mongolei | Ulan-Bator | Eine alte Fabrikhalle | 18:46 Uhr

„Sie sind tatsächlich vor ihrem Kontrahenten eingetroffen", stellte Kieron fest.

Lara wusste nicht wie sie seinen Tonfall deuten sollte.

„Wie Sie sehen", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Lassen Sie uns nicht lang reden. Als Gewinnerin fordere ich den Preis."

Sie fixierte den reinen Kristall in seinen alten Händen.

„Natürlich", versicherte Kieron. „Aber zunächst müssen Sie mir Ihren Gewinn beweisen."

„Und wie soll das aussehen?", fragte Lara uns verschränkte ihre Arme. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm plaudern.

„Die Münze", gab Kieron schlicht zurück. „Als Gewinnerin haben sie die letzte Münze schließlich aus dem Grab des Dschingis Khan geborgen."

Ein Gefühl der Leere entfaltete sich in Lara.

„Ja…", antwortete sie zögernd nach kurzer Pause. „Das habe ich."

„Nun denn…?", entgegnete Kieron. „Ich dachte, _Sie_ wollten nicht lang reden."

Lara biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Sie sah die Situation wie einen Film noch einmal an sich vorbeiziehen. Als sie in das Taxi gestiegen war, hatte sie dem Fahrer leichtsinnig jene Münze zugeworfen.

Sie hatte sie nicht zurückverlangt.

Der Fahrer war mittlerweile längst fortgefahren.

Und die Münze war bei ihm.

Näher kommende Schritte beendeten die Stille. Lara drehte sich um und sah wie Branden die Halle erreichte.

„Verflucht…", murmelte sie zähneknirschend.

„Miss Croft", sprach Kieron und wandte seine Augen von Branden ab. „Darf ich Ihrem Schweigen entnehmen, dass sie die Münze nicht bei sich haben?" Laras Fäuste ballten sich, als sie stumm nickte. Kieron sah wieder zu Branden. „Was ist mit Ihnen, Miste Oates?"

Branden kam näher und stand schließlich genau vor Kieron.

„Die Münze?", wiederholte er unwissend.

Ein süffisantes Lachen entfuhr dem alten Mann.

„Da sie anscheinend beide nicht im Besitz der letzten Münze sind, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl: Sie sind beide disqualifiziert. Keiner von ihnen hat gewonnen", verkündete er und wollte den Kristall wieder in sein Jackett stecken. „Welch Ironie. Aber es war mir trotzdem ein Vergnügen, Sie bei diesem Spiel zu beobachten. Es hat mir wirklich viele Tage versüßt…"

„Nicht so schnell", fiel Branden ein. Es war ein Reflex, der ihn zum Handeln zwang. Er wusste auf wundersame Weise, was er zu tun hatte.

Geschwind zog er seine Waffe, packte Kieron am Arm, drehte diesen auf den Rücken des alten Mannes und legte ihm die Desert Eagle an den Kopf. Ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm, als der Archäologe seinen Arm nach oben presste. Der Stock fiel zu Boden und Kieron konnte sich nur noch schwer auf den Beinen halten.

Die Leibwächter reagierten sofort und zogen auch ihre Waffen. Laras Hände bewegten sich ebenfalls zu ihren Oberschenkeln, doch sie musste feststellen, dass sie unbewaffnet war. Beim Kampf mit dem Geisterwolf hatte sie ihre Pistolen verloren.

„Das würde ich nicht tun", riet Branden den bewaffneten Leibwächtern. Er wandte sich Kieron zu. „Wir gehen jetzt in Richtung Ausgang."

„Natürlich", antwortete der alte Mann ruhig. „Aber bitte hetzen Sie nicht so. Mein verletztes Bein, wissen Sie…"

Gemeinsam schritten sie zurück. Lara musste wehrlos zusehen wie Branden im Begriff war, sich den zweiten Kristall anzueignen.

‚So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon', versprach Lara und bereitete sich innerlich auf eine Verfolgung vor.

„Den Kristall", forderte Branden, als er mit Kieron am Ausgang angekommen war.

Wortlos führte Kieron seine freie Hand zu seinem Jackett und zog den silbern leuchtenden Kristall hervor. Branden ließ Kierons anderen Arm los, um sich des Kristalls zu bemächtigen, doch noch immer spürte der Alte den kalten Stahl der Waffe an seiner Schläfe.

„Danke", gab Branden zurück, als er das Artefakt in seiner Jacke verstaut hatte. Er wandte sich Lara und den Leibwächtern zu. „Man sieht sich!", verabschiedete er sich, indem er Kieron mit einem Tritt nach vorn schubste und die Flucht ergriff.

Einige Leibwächter schossen, doch Branden war schnell aus der Schusslinie verschwunden. Auch Lara lief in Richtung Ausgang, machte einen Satz über Kierons am Boden liegenden Körper und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

‚Ich krieg dich!', versprach sie gedanklich, als sie ihn durch die Straßen rennen sah und ihm hinterher sprintete.

„Wir werden sofort Mister Smith informieren", beschloss einer der Leibwächter, während die anderen Kieron beim Aufstehen behilflich waren und ihm den Gehstock wiederbrachten.

„Nein, Sie werden Mister Smith nicht informieren", fiel Kieron ihm ins Wort, während er sich etwas Dreck von der Schulter klopfte.

„Aber Sir-"

„Sie müssen noch viel lernen, Mister Freeman", gab Kieron zurück. „Sollen sie sich ruhig weiter um den Kristall streiten. Ich bedauere nur, dass ich nicht dabei zusehen kann."

„Aber das Artefakt!"

„Es ist nur eins von vielen", tat Kieron den Einwand ab. „Ich bin im Besitz von Reliquien, die weitaus wertvoller sind. Es war lediglich eine kleine Abwechslung zum schnöden Alltag, diese Spiele zu organisieren. Und ich muss zugeben: Es war überaus erfrischend. Aber nun habe ich meinen Spaß gehabt." Er bedeutete seinen Gefolgsleuten zu gehen. „Brechen wir wieder zurück nach England auf. Und organisieren Sie einen englischen Tee im Flugzeug. Aber nicht zu viel Zucker…"

* * *

„Verdammt!", murmelte Branden, als er wieder zu seinem gestohlenen Auto rennen wollte, das gerade von einem Dieb davongefahren wurde.

‚Warum lasse ich auch den Schlüssel in so einer Gegend stecken?!', ging es ihm wütend durch den Kopf, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter zu ärgern, denn schon hörte er wie Lara ihm folgte.

So schnell er konnte, sprintete er auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite, um dort in einer Gassen zu verschwinden. Lara hingegen war fest entschlossen, dich diesmal nicht abhängen zu lassen und jagte ihm hinterher.

Doch so sehr Branden sich auch bemühte, Lara in dem kleinen Labyrinth aus Seitenstraßen abzuschütteln, es gelang ihm nicht. Kein Hindernis – egal, ob Kisten, Mülltonnen oder Sperrmüll – hielt Lara lang genug auf, damit sie ihn endgültig aus den Augen verlor. Schließlich erkannte Branden, dass er es in den schmalen Wegen nicht schaffen würde, sie zu verlieren, weshalb er diese verließ und in einer belebten Fußgängerzone wieder herauskam.

Doch auch größere Menschentrauben, durch die er hindurchlief, konnten Lara nicht aufhalten. Ihre Gedanken waren auf Sandra und Joan fixiert und verdrängten die Tatsache, dass sie einige Menschen rücksichtslos zu Boden stieß.

„Scheiße, die ist ja wie ein Schatten", kommentierte Uma zähneknirschend, als Branden an einigen Menschen im feinen Mänteln vorbeilief, die ihn verwundert ansahen. Hätte er dafür Zeit gehabt, wären ihm die vielen Personen in edler Garderobe aufgefallen.

„Du sagst es", stimmte Branden knapp zu und verschwand wieder in eine der Seitenstraßen, doch diesmal erwartete ihn etwas Unerwartetes: eine Sackgasse.

Zwar befand sich vor ihm eine Tür, doch diese war von außen nicht zu öffnen. Gerade wollte er fluchen, als sich die Tür von innen öffnete und zwei redende Frauen heraustraten, die Branden sofort beiseite schubste und in das Gebäude hastete.

Lara sah gerade noch wie seine blonden Haare hinter der zufallenden Tür verschwanden. Als sie den Durchgang erreichte, griff sie intuitiv nach der Klinke, doch es gab keine. Die beiden Frauen begannen, über Branden zu schimpfen, als Lara bereits eine Lösung ins Auge gefallen war. Als Überrest von Bauarbeiten am nebenstehenden Gebäude, befanden sich in der Gasse einige Ziegelsteine. Lara dachte nicht nach, nahm einen der Steine und warf ihn durch ein abgedunkeltes Fenster, das sofort zersprang.

‚Glaub mir, Branden', versicherte sie gedanklich, als sie durch das zerbrochene Fenster kletterte, ‚du entkommst mir nicht!'

Kapitel 53 | Ende

_Lara geht ran! Wird es sich lohnen?_


	54. Hinter den Kulissen

_Der finale Kampf zwischen Lara und Branden geht weiter. Wird unsere Heldin ihm das Artefakt entreißen können?_

Kapitel 54 – Hinter den Kulissen

Mongolei | Ulan-Bator | eine Veranstaltungshalle | 19:13 Uhr

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Lara merkte, dass sie sich hinter einer Bühne befand. Die teils verwirrten, teils ärgerlichen Menschen (die sie und Branden zunächst für aufdringliche Fans hielten) trugen ausgefallene Kostüme, schminkten und frisierten Darsteller, probten zum letzten Mal ihren Auftritt und ließen sich versichern, dass sie korrekt ausgestattet waren. Lara erblickte Branden, der hinter dem Bufett und einer Sitzecke verschwand und folgte ihm.

Jeder, der versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, wurde von Lara grob beiseite gestoßen und es dauerte nicht lang, bis man den Sicherheitsdienst alarmierte.

„Haltet sie auf!", riefen viele der Darsteller auf Mongolisch. „Das sind Radikale!"

Als Branden erkannte, dass er in der Falle saß, suchte er nach einem anderen Weg. Mittlerweile war er bei dem großen, purpurnen Vorhang angekommen, der die Bühne und den Zuschauerraum vom Bereich der Darsteller trennte. Er wusste, dass es unklug wäre, auf die Bühne zu rennen. Doch als er Lara herbeikommen hörte, konnte er nicht lang nachdenken, sprang auf einen Kistenstapel und hängte sich an ein Gerüst, dessen Vorderseite wahrscheinlich als Bühnendekoration diente.

„Nein! Nicht auf die Bühne!", brüllte der Regisseur, doch es war zu spät. Er wurde von Lara weggeschubst, die sich ebenfalls auf den Kistenstapel zog und ans Gerüst klammerte, doch jemand hielt sie am Fußgelenk fest.

„Loslassen!", befahl Lara und trat dem Maskenbildner ins Gesicht, der sofort blutend zurückgeschleudert wurde und dabei den Kistenstapel umwarf. Lara kletterte Branden hinterher ohne auf Zeichen der Erschöpfung zu achten.

Branden war inzwischen oben angekommen und sah den Bereich hinter Bühne nun aus acht Metern Höhe. Lara war ihm noch immer auf den Fersen. Um sie aufzuhalten, wollte er das Gerüst schütteln, doch es war zu stabil und er fand nichts, was er nach unten hätte werfen können.

„Du sitzt in der Falle!", entfuhr es Uma panisch.

„Danke für den Hinweis", antwortete Branden sarkastisch und drehte sich um. Von oben erkannte er nun den großen Zuschauerraum, wo einige Gäste ihre Plätze einnahmen. Offenbar fing bald eine Vorstellung an. Nach unten blickend erkannte er eine riesige Eisfläche und schloss auf eine Eiskunstlaufshow.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit für den interessanten Ausblick und rannte auf dem Gerüst entlang, das sich durch den halbkreisförmigen Zuschauerraum zog und an dem einige Scheinwerfer angebracht waren. Er hörte wie einige Kinder überrascht seine Anwesenheit bemerkten und sah wie sie begeistert auf ihn zeigten. Auch etwas anderes erkannte er im Zuschauerraum. Der Sicherheitsdienst war mittlerweile anwesend und suchte nach ihm.

„Branden!", hörte er Lara rufen, die auf ihn in acht Metern Höhe auf dem Metallgerüst zugerannt kam. Der Sicherheitsdienst sah nach oben und sah die beiden unbefugten Eindringliche. „Hör auf, vor mir wegzulaufen! Kämpfe einmal in deinem Leben fair!"

Es war als entlud sich im Angesicht des zweiten Kristalls erneut ihre Wut auf Branden. Sie wollte ihn zum Kampf herausfordern. Und gewinnen.

„Das kann ich mir diesmal nicht leisten!", warf ihr Branden entgegen und rannte weiter. Er musste einen sicheren Weg nach unten finden, doch es schien keine Möglichkeit zu geben.

* * *

„Da! Da oben sind sie!", stellte eine Kostümschneiderin fest, die zum Sicherheitspersonal im Zuschauerraumgerannt war und aufgeregt auf die beiden deutete. „Halten Sie sie auf! Die sind verrückt!"

„Im Moment unmöglich", erwiderte der Sicherheitschef und legte sein Fernglas weg. „Der Mann ist bewaffnet. Es wäre zu gefährlich, einzugreifen."

* * *

„Gehört das zur Show?"

„Wie sind die da oben hingekommen?"

„Coole Stunts!"

„Das ist doch gefährlich!"

Das Publikum tuschelte aufgeregt, als sie begannt verfolgten wie Lara Branden einholte und ihn zum Kampf stellte. Nachdem sie ihn an der Schulter zu sich gedreht hatte, wollte sie ihm einen Faustschlag auf die Nase geben, doch Branden fing ihre Hand ab und tat einen Tritt in ihre Magengegend, den Lara jedoch mit ihrem eigenen Bein abwehren konnte. Mit einer Kopfnuss ließ sie ihn zurücktaumeln und setzte mit einem Flick-Flack rückwärts, bei dem sie ihm ins Gesicht trat, nach.

„Gib mir den Kristall!", forderte Lara und wollte einen Kinnhaken vollführen, den Branden – zwar benommen und mit blutender Nase – jedoch mit seiner rechten Hand abfangen konnte. Er drehte Laras Arm auf ihren Rücken, weshalb sie schmerzvoll aufschrie, doch gleichzeitig trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß, sodass er sie losließ. Wieder drehte Lara sich um und wollte angreifen, doch Branden hatte bereits zu einem Tritt angesetzt, dem sie gerade noch ausweichen konnte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, worum es hier geht!", schrie er, trat vor, sodass Lara zurückweichen musste und wollte mit seinem Ellenbogen auf ihre Brust schlagen, doch Lara blockte mit ihren Händen ab und schubste ihn zurück, um ihn daraufhin mit Faustschlägen zu attackieren, doch Branden parierte.

„Und er interessiert mich auch nicht mehr!", gab Lara laut zurück, vollführte einen Dreh-Sprung-Kick, dem Branden jedoch durch Ducken ausweichen konnte. Er schubste Lara, sodass diese zum Rand des Gerüstes taumelte.

Ein Aufschrei ging durchs Publikum, als Lara fiel und sich nur knapp und mit einer Hand am Geländer festhalten konnte. In vielen Metern Tiefe bangten einige um ihr Leben, andere waren sich sicher, dass all das zu einer Showeinlage gehörte.

Als Lara sich mit Mühe wieder hochzog, rannte Branden davon. Er war umzingelt, doch solang Lara nicht in Besitz des Kristalls kam, würde er sich auch vom Sicherheitsdienst festnehmen lassen. Nach einigen Metern erkannte er weitere Metallgerüste, deren Vorderseite als Kulisse fungierte, in einigen Metern Abstand. Es würde wehtun, doch er konnte sich auf sie fallen lassen.

„Bleib hier, Verräter!", rief Lara, die sich hochgezogen hatte und ihm bereits folgte

Als nur noch zwei Meter Abstand zwischen ihm und der Eisfläche lagen, sprang Branden vom Gerüst, nachdem er die Kufen seiner Schuhe hatte ausfahren lassen. Mit erhobenen Händen schlitterte er in Richtung Wachpersonal.

„Oh nein!", versprach Lara. „So haben wir nicht gewettet!"

In mittlerweile fünf Metern Höhe, nahm sie Anlauf zu einem Salto, bei dem sie ebenfalls ihre Kufen ausfuhr und direkt auf Branden landete. Gemeinsam purzelten sie schmerzhaft über die Eisfläche, wobei der Kristall aus Brandens Rucksack kullerte. Sofort griff Lara nach dem Artefakt, doch als ihre Hände es umschlossen, hörte sie ein Klicken und sie kannte es genau.

Sie sah zu ihm und erkannte, dass er seine Waffe entsichert und auf die gerichtet hatte.

Weder Lara noch Branden zuckten auch nur mit der Augenbraue und das Publikum, der Sicherheitsdienst und das Personal hielten den Atem an.

Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Vollkommene Stille erfüllte die gesamte Halle.

Branden hatte erwartet, dass Laras Miene wenigstens eine Spur der Verunsicherung zeigte, doch nichts dergleichen war der Fall.

Lara starrte ihn regungslos an.

„Gib mir den Kristall", verlangte er schließlich.

Erst beim Sprechen merkte er wie sehr er außer Atem war.

„Sonst _was_?", konterte Lara gelassen. Sie rührte sich nicht.

„Sonst drücke ich ab", antwortete Branden angespannt.

Doch ihr Blick versicherte ihm, dass sie sich nicht in die Knie zwingen lassen würde.

„Das wirst du nicht", entgegnete Lara ruhig. „Dann hättest du es längst getan."

Branden presste seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

Noch immer sah sie ihn unverändert an.

Sie hatte Recht.

* * *

„Jetzt", flüsterte der Sicherheitschef in sein Funkgerät und schneller als Branden reagieren konnte, griffen ihn einige Sicherheitskräfte an, entwaffneten ihn und zwangen ihn trotz heftigen Protests zu Boden.

Lara steckte schnell den Kristall ein, bevor sie ebenfalls festgenommen wurde und man sie grob, aber widerstandslos von der Bühne führte. Sie hörte das aufgeregte Tuscheln der Zuschauer und Brandens Flüche, doch sie grinste zufrieden. Auch der feste Griff der Beamten konnten ihr Lächeln nicht von ihrem Gesicht nehmen.

Sie hatte Branden besiegt.

Der Kristall gehörte ihr.

* * *

„…und _das_ soll ich Ihnen glauben?", entgegnete der Kriminalbeamte ungläubig.

Lara lehnte sich entspannt im Stuhl zurück. Sie befand sich im Büro des Sicherheitschefs und war bereits über die Geschehnisse ausgefragt worden. Andere Polizisten war derweil mit Branden beschäftigt, der es den Beamten anscheinend nicht einfach machte und oft handgreiflich wurde.

„Ich darf doch annehmen, dass sie die Wahrheit glauben", erwiderte Lara gelassen und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus der Tasse, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch des Sicherheitschefs stand. „Verraten Sie mir, welche Sorte das ist? Sie ist köstlich."

Zufrieden stellte Lara den Becher wieder hin. Sie war von einer angenehmen Ruhe erfüllt, denn sie hatte all ihre Ziele erreicht.

Bei der Befragung hatte sie schnell eine Geschichte erfunden. Seelenruhig hatte sie dem Gesetzeshüter erzählt, dass Branden ein alter Kollege wäre, den sie in Ulan-Bator getroffen hätte. In einer Fabrikhalle hatte sie ihm ihre neuste Errungenschaft gezeigt: eine altjapanische Schriftrolle aus dem 12. Jahrhundert. Doch anstatt diese lediglich zu betrachten wie es ausgemacht war, hätte Branden sie mit einem Feuerzeug in Brand gesteckt, weshalb Lara ihn wütend stellen wollte.

„Man sagte mir, dass Mister Oates einen Kristall von ihnen verlangt hat, nachdem sie vom Scheinwerfergerüst auf die Eisfläche gesprungen waren", entgegnete der Polizist ihr gegenüber sitzend sachlich und tat als hätte er Laras letzte Bemerkung nicht gehört. „In ihren Sachen fanden wir einen Kristall."

Dieser war Lara nach vor der Befragung weggenommen worden, doch um ihn so schnell wie möglich wiederzubekommen, hatte sie keinen Widerstand geleistet.

„Sie müssen sich verhört haben", antwortete Lara. „Keiner von uns trug schließlich ein Mikrofon. Wie will man uns so deutlich verstanden haben? Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr genau, was ich gesagt habe."

„Warum sollten wir Ihnen glauben?", fragte der Kriminalbeamte.

Lara betrachtete ihre Fingernägel.

„Warum nicht?", konterte sie. „Schließlich war ich es, die nach meiner Festnahme keinerlei Widerstand leistete. Und habe ich mich nicht während des Verhörs immer kooperativ verhalten?"

„Das ist wahr…", nuschelte der Gesetzeshüter und dachte an seine Kollegen, die mit Branden Oates viel schwieriger zu kämpfen hatten. Ihm hatte man bisher keine Informationen entnehmen können.

„Sie wissen doch alles. Dürfte ich jetzt bitte gehen?", erkundigte sich Lara höflich.

„Sie könnten wegen Hausfriedensbruchs und Körperverletzung angeklagt werden. Wissen Sie das?"

Lara seufzte resigniert.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Könnte ich deswegen bitte mit dem Besitzer der Halle und mit dem Maskenbildner, den ich verletzt habe, sprechen?", bat sie.

„Na schön", willigte der Polizist ein und nahm sein Walkie-Talkie hervor, um einen Kollegen zu verständigen. Zehn Minuten später kamen der Besitzer und der Maskenbildner in den Raum. Der Besitzer trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, war dünn und Lara schätzte ihn Ende 40. Der Maskenbildner war Anfang 20, hatte seine langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und hielt sich noch immer ein blutgetränktes Taschentuch vors Gesicht.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte der Maskenbildner abweisend.

Lara stand auf und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen", antwortete sie aufrichtig und verbeugte sich auf asiatische Weise. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass ich so unüberlegt gehandelt habe."

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie viel Geld ich wegen Ihrer und Ihres Freundes verloren habe? Die gesamte Aufführung musste abgesagt werden!", empörte sich der Besitzer.

Lara wandte sich dem Polizisten zu, der sie zuvor verhört hatte.

„Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen?", erkundigte sie sich.

Der Kriminalbeamte zögerte, ehe er schließlich Laras Bitte folgte und den Raum verließ.

„Ich kann Ihnen den Schaden ersetzen", versprach Lara dem Besitzer. „Sagen Sie mir nur, wie viel Sie mein Eindringen gekostet hat."

„So wie Sie aussehen, glaube ich kaum, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, den Schaden zu begleichen", gestand der Besitzer und verschränkte seine Arme.

Zunächst wollte Lara verärgert antworten, doch als sie an sich herunter sah und ihre schmutzigen, teils beschädigten Kleider erkannte, musste sie ihm zustimmen. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck als wäre sie eine Adlige, die ein luxuriöses Anwesen in Surrey besaß.

„Lassen Sie sich von meiner Erscheinung bitte nicht täuschen", wünschte Lara.

„Tun Sie nicht so scheinheilig!", fiel ihr der Maskenbildner ins Wort. „Sie gehören eingesperrt."

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht vor, mich einsperren zu lassen", erwiderte Lara. „Selbst wenn Sie nun beschließen, mich anzuklagen, würde ich mich freikaufen können. Sie können nun entscheiden, ob das Geld Ihnen oder dem Staat gehören soll."

Zunächst waren beide skeptisch, doch nachdem Lara sich noch einige Male bei den beiden entschuldigte und beteuerte, dass es ihr Leid tat, ließen die beiden sich auf den Handel ein. Lara würde den Schaden für die ausgefallene Vorstellung übernehmen, sowie die Arztkosten für den Maskenbildner und zusätzlich eine Abfindung, da er für einige Tage nicht arbeitsfähig war.

Die beiden Männer verließen den Raum und Lara winkte ihnen lächelnd zum Abschied. Nach wenigen Minuten betrat der Polizist wieder den Raum. Offenbar hatten die beiden ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass sie keine Anzeige erstatten wollten, denn er sah verwirrt aus.

„Schön…also…sieht so aus als könnten Sie jetzt gehen", stellte der Kriminalbeamte fest und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das freut mich", gab Lara zurück und nahm ihren Rucksack, Headset und Jacke wieder an sich, um den Raum zu verlassen. Während sie sich zum Ausgang begab, sprach sie über ihr Headset mit Zip. Auf dem Weg begegneten ihr einige Polizisten und Angestellte des Theaters, die sich über die Geschehnisse austauschten.

„Ich wusste es! Lara, du bist die Größte!", stellte Zip nach einem Freudenschrei enthusiastisch fest. „Das wird gefeiert! Ich sage Winston sofort, dass der den Champagner holen soll! Ein weiterer Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt! Ha!"

„Viel Spaß beim Feiern", wünschte Lara, ehe sie sich verabschiedete, ihr Headset wieder m Rucksack verstaute und ihr Handy hervornahm. In der großen und edel eingerichteten Eingangshalle blieb sie stehen, da sie nicht nach draußen in die Kälte treten wollte.

„Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten", berichtete sie Silas per Telefon. „Der Kristall gehört uns."

* * *

Als Silas zehn Minuten später bei der Halle ankam und zu Lara in die Eingangshalle kam, sah Lara ihn glücklich lächeln und es färbte auf sie ab. Freudig schloss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Dass manche Personen sie nach einigen Minuten verdutzt ansahen, ignorierten beide.

„Weißt du, dass du die beste Grabräuberin der Welt bist?", fragte er sie mit zufriedener Ruhe in der Stimme.

„Natürlich", gab Lara sarkastisch mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück. „Aber du kannst es ruhig noch einmal sagen."

Wieder fielen sie einander in die Arme und Lara wusste nicht wie lang sie noch dastanden, bis Silas die Umarmung löste.

„Lass uns gehen", beschloss er und Lara nickte. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude und traten hinaus in die Kälte.

„Wie genau seid ihr da drin gelandet?", wollte Silas wissen, als sie Arm in Arm zum Auto gingen.

„Also, nachdem er sich den Kristall von Kieron-"

Lara stockte kurz.

Am Straßenrand sah sie in einem Wagen der Polizei Branden sitzen, der mit Handschellen auf der Rückbank saß. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und es war als bliebe die Zeit kurz stehen.

Lara kam wieder ihre erste Begegnung in den Sinn.

Es war im Kongo gewesen. Branden hatte ihr den ersten Kristall vor der Nase weggeschnappt.

Sie sah wieder die vielen Momente, in denen sie sich über ihn und die Tatsache, dass er ihr voraus war, geärgert hatte.

Sie sah wieder wie sie sich immer wieder das Leben gerettet hatten, woraus sich langsam eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatte.

Auf die schönen Erinnerungen folgten wie ein Messerstich seine Worte, dass jegliche Sympathie für sie und Joan eine Lüge war.

Sie warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu.

Nie wieder würde sie sich so betrügen lassen.

Das schwor sie sich.

„Gehen wir", entschied Lara und ging mit Silas weiter, wieder mit dem Gedanken bei der Aussicht auf ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Sie merkte dabei nicht wie Branden versuchte, ihr etwas durch die Fensterscheiben und den Lärm der Straße zuzurufen. So laut er konnte schrie er, trat gegen die Wagentür, doch es half nichts. Lara hörte ihn nicht.

Kapitel 54 | Ende

_So…Lara hat den Kristall, Ende!_

Oh, Sekunde. Es sind ja noch viele Fragen ungeklärt.

Zum Beispiel: Was wollte Branden Lara zurufen? Brechen für Lara und Silas jetzt rosigere Zeiten an? Oder werden es ganz furchtbare? Sieh an, ich muss wohl doch noch weiterschreiben. Bis nächste Woche dann! :)

PS: Die finale Szene auf dem Eis sollte ursprünglich ganz anders aussehen, aber so wie es geworden ist, gefällt es mir sogar besser. Inspiriert wurde dieses Kapitel freundlicherweise von Holiday on Ice. (Ein Besuch lohnt sich! *wirb*)


	55. Was am Ende übrig bleibt

Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber FF:net hat mir das Login verweigert! Ich empfehle euch, beim Lesen „Willow" von Emilie Autumn zu hören. Ihr findet es hier:

http:// www .youtube .com/watch?v=csfMrl9DSfk  
(Kopieren und Leerzeichen entfernen. Man hat hier etwas gegen Links!)

_Lara hat gegen Branden gesiegt und nun beide Kristalle in ihren Besitz gebracht. Doch vieles ist noch nicht geklärt…_

Kapitel 55 – Was am Ende übrig bleibt

USA | New York | 13:46 Uhr

Lara sah hinauf in den klaren Himmel New Yorks. Keine Wolke war am Himmel und die schwache Frühlingssonne wärmte die Stadt nur spärlich. Ein Windstoß erreichte sie und ließ ihre langen braunen Haare im Wind tanzen.

Sie stand gegen das Tor des Friedhofs gelehnt und hatte ihre Hände an ihre Oberarme gepresst. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung, den Klos in ihrem Hals zu schlucken, doch es gelang ihr.

„Lara?", hörte sie eine Stimme ihren Namen sagen. Silas stand neben ihr. Wie sie selbst und alle anderen war er vollkommen schwarz gekleidet. Um ihn herum sah sie verschwommen viele Menschen vorbeigehen, die wie sie selbst die Beerdigung Joans und Sandras verließen.

„Ich bin okay", log Lara und sah wieder in den Himmel als ob sie dort oben Joan und Sandra erkennen könnte.

Nur benommen spürte sie wie Silas sie in den Arm nahm und fest an sie drückte. Lara wusste, dass er ihren Verlust aus eigener Erfahrung besonders gut nachvollziehen konnte. Im Nachhinein war es ihr unklar wie sie es überstanden hatte, die toten Körper ihrer Freunde in offenen Särgen aufgebahrt zu sehen. Die Familien der beiden hatten sich dazu entschlossen, eine gemeinsame Beerdigung auszurichten, da sie beide aus dem selben Grund gestorben waren.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie mit ihm noch dastand und versuchte, die Bilder zu verarbeiten, die sie erlebt hatte. Eine Stimme riss sie aus der Trance und sie erkannte vor sich eine junge, schlanke Frau in schwarzer Kleidung, mit langen hellbraunen Haaren und hellblauen Augen. Lara wusste sofort, wo sie diese Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Es waren Joans Augen.

„Entschuldigen Sie", wiederholte sie, was Lara zuvor nur als Ton wahrgenommen hatte. „Sie sind Lara, nicht wahr? Ich meine…Lara Croft."

„Ja, die bin ich", erwiderte Lara, deren Stimme fester klang als sie es erwartet hatte.

„Mein Name ist Mina Levy. Ich bin Joans Cousine", erklärte sie mit traurigem Unterton. Kurz verlor sich ihr Blick, doch sie besann sich schnell wieder. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur danken."

„Wofür?", fragte Lara.

Aus Minas Akzent konnte sie eindeutig schließen, dass sie wie Lara selbst aus England stammte.

„Es ist…hier", gab sie schließlich zurück und zog eine Karte aus ihrer Jackentasche, um sie Lara zu reichen. Als Lara die Karte in ihren Händen musterte, erkannte sie sofort, wem die feine Handschrift gehörte.

„Joan hat sie geschrieben…?", murmelte Lara ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Das Bild auf der Karte zeigte einen Sonnenuntergang und sie erkannte die Landschaft ohne den Schriftzug oder den Poststempel zu lesen. Die Karte stammte aus Guatemala.

Mit ungewöhnlich ruhigen Händen drehte sie das Papier um und las:

_Liebe Mina,_

_Viele Grüße aus dem sonnigen Guatemala! Aber nicht nur die Sonne hat diesen Aufenthalt zu etwas ganz Besonderem gemacht. Ich habe ein richtiges Abenteuer erlebt. Und damit meine ich keine turbulenten Busreisen, sondern ein wahres Abenteuer und es war einfach großartig. Lara und Branden sind wirklich die besten Freunde der Welt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ewig mit ihnen durch die Welt reisen und solche Episoden erleben. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass dies das wahre Leben ist. Mehr, wenn ich wieder daheim bin!_

_Liebste Grüße_

_Joan_

„Die besten Freunde der Welt?", sprach sie die Zeile nach.

„Wissen Sie…", meldete sich Mina wieder zu Wort. „Wenn das nicht eindeutig Joans Handschrift wäre, hätte ich nicht geklaubt, dass sie die Karte geschrieben hat. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie so begeistert von dieser Reise schreiben würde…wenn sie immer zu mit nach London kam, hat sie sich über den turbulenten Flug beklagt…"

Bei der Erinnerung lachte Mina traurig auf.

„Ich weiß…", erwiderte Lara. „Ja, sie…sie hat sich verändert."

Mina nickte.

„Sie war immer sehr still und ruhig. Sie hat sehr selten mal…na ja…auf den Putz gehauen. Und wenn, dann musste ich sie mehr oder weniger dazu zwingen. Ich wollte immer, dass sie ihr Leben mehr genießt. Sie können sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen wie stutzig ich war, als ich las, dass Joan ein Abenteuer – in welcher Form auch immer – erlebt hat und es großartig fand. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie Joan dazu gebracht haben, in Guatemala was auch immer zu erleben. Aber ich möchte Ihnen dafür danken…Danke", erzählte Mina aufrichtig.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete Lara ehrlich und gab ihr die Karte wieder.

Mina steckte sie wieder ein und wischte sich kurz über die Wangen.

„Eins noch", begann Mina. „Wir haben auch versucht, diesen Branden…also Branden Oates einzuladen. Es scheint als wäre gar nicht hier in New York. Wissen Sie, wo er ist?"

Lara biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich hoffe, im Gefängnis", erwiderte sie.

USA | New York | Hotel Mirelle | 15:16 Uhr

Lara und Silas waren schließlich in ihr Hotelzimmer zurückgekehrt. Während Silas im Bad war, saß Lara mit einem Laptop auf den Beinen auf dem Bett und suchte im Internet nach einem Bild.

Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie sich plötzlich an dieses Detail ihres letzten Geburtstages erinnerte, den sie mit Joan und Branden in New York verbracht hatte.

Noch einige Minuten durchforstete sie eine Seite nach einem bestimmten Foto, ehe sie es fand. Ein Lächeln schlich über ihre Lippen, als sie sich, Branden und Joan fröhlich grinsend auf dem Bild erkannte. Alle drei waren in dicke Wintermäntel eingepackt gewesen, als sie einander in den Arm nehmend in New Yorks Straßen etwas überrascht in die Kamera gelächelt hatten.

Sie schloss die Augen und versetzte sich gedanklich noch einmal in jenen Abend. Es waren nur noch einige Tage bis zu ihrem Aufbruch nach Guatemala gewesen. Wie in einer Wohngemeinschaft hatten sie in Brandens Apartment gut gelaunt den Alltag genossen und dabei enge Bindungen zueinander aufgebaut. An ihrem Geburtstag hatten Branden und Joan schon morgens liebevoll alle Geschenke, Blumen und einen Kuchen vorbereitet. Zur Feier des Tages hatte Lara die beiden zu einem chinesischen Essen einladen wollen.

_Überall fanden sich asiatische Einflüsse, da zur selben Zeit das chinesische Neujahrsfest gefeiert wurde._ _Die Straßen waren voll von feierfreudigen Menschen und Fotografen, die alle von anderen Institutionen beauftragt worden waren einen Eindruck der herrschenden Stimmung einzufangen. Auch Lara, Joan und Branden gerieten an einen solchen Fotografen._

„_Bitte lächeln! Das wird ein tolles Bild!", versprach er und schubste die drei so dicht wie möglich zusammen. Sie waren etwas überrumpelt, lächelten aber in die Kamera. „Sehr schön! Einen schönen Valentinstag noch!", wünschte er ihnen, nachdem er ein Foto geschossen hatte und verschwand wieder in der Menge._

_Sie merkten sich den Schriftzug auf der Jacke des Mannes, der eine Internet-Adresse darstellte und versprachen sich diese anzuschauen._

Doch sie hatten sich jenes Foto nie gemeinsam angesehen.

Lara öffnete wieder die Augen und sah auf das kleine Stück Erinnerung auf dem Bildschirm ihres Laptops. An jenem Abend hatte sie nicht geahnt, unter welchen Umständen sie sich dieses Foto ansehen würde.

Die geschehenen Ereignisse waren für sie undenkbar gewesen. Branden war für sie ein Freund gewesen. Gemeinsam waren sie entschlossen gewesen, Joan in Guatemala vor jeglicher Gefahr zu beschützen.

Nun war Joan tot und Branden hatte sich als Verräter entpuppt.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Nachdem sie den Laptop heruntergefahren hatte, deponierte sie ihn auf dem Nachttisch neben sich und legte sich auf die Seite, um sich in Embryo-Position in ihren Gedanken zu verlieren.

_„Du hast deinen Glückskeks noch nicht aufgemacht!", erinnerte Joan sie, als sie das Geburtstagsessen schon fast beendet hatten._

_„Ich glaube sowieso nicht, was da drin steht", antwortete Lara und tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab._

_„Du hast doch nur Angst, dass so etwas drinsteht wie: Sie werden nicht jünger, also suchen sie sich schon mal ihre Dritten aus", feixte Branden, woraufhin er einen scherzhaften Schlag von der lachenden Lara erhielt._

_„Na gut, wenn ihr darauf besteht", ließ Lara sich erweichen und öffnete den Keks, um daraufhin ein kleines Stück Papier herauszuziehen._

_„Es ist nicht ausreichend einfach nur zu überleben", las Lara ihren Spruch vor und wandte sich an Branden. „Siehst du? Der Keks hält mich nicht für alt."_

_Daraufhin streckte Branden ihr spöttisch die Zunge raus. Lara und Joan lachten wider._

„Es ist nicht ausreichend einfach nur zu überleben…", murmelte Lara leise. „Das ist es in der Tat nicht…"

Auf einmal stellte Lara fest, wie sehr sie dieses Abenteuer verändert hatte.

Bevor sie an jenem Tag vor etwa zehn Monaten von Silas beauftragt worden war, die beiden Kristalle zu finden, hatte sie feste Grundsätze, was ihr Leben betraf. Sie war eine überzeugte Einzelgängerin gewesen und hatte den Großteil ihres Lebens allein in Gräbern und Ruinen verbracht. Seitdem sie nach dem Flugzeugabsturz im Alter von 21 Jahren ihr Leben komplett umgestellt und eine Grabräuberin geworden war, hatte sie keine Sekunde gezweifelt. Nie hatte sie sich nach engeren Bindungen gesehnt.

Sie fragte sich, wieso sie sich auf die Freundschaft mit Branden und Joan eingelassen hatte, obwohl sie ihre Grundsätze nie vergessen hatte. Lara hatte den Weg einer Einzelgängerin nicht bewusst gewählt. Doch nachdem sie damals einige Tage selbst im Himalaya hatte überleben müssen, bevor sie von den Bewohnern eines kleinen tibetanischen Dorfes gefunden worden war, waren ihr alle Menschen falsch vorgekommen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen hatte sich diese Ansicht bei allen Personen bestätigt, die Lara gekannt hatte.

Diese negative Ansicht Anderer hatte ihr die Entscheidung nicht schwer gemacht, eine Außenseiterin der Gesellschaft zu werden. Sie hatte sich in Gefahren begeben und gewusst, dass sie sich nur um ihr eigenes Leben sorgen musste. Allein hatte ihr ihre Lebensweise nie Probleme bereitet.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich auf eine so enge Freundschaft einzulassen. Sie hätte sich darüber im Klaren sein müssen, dass sie nicht für engere Bindungen geschaffen war.

Lara beschloss, diesen Fehler nie wieder zu begehen. Sie wollte ihr altes Leben zurück, in dem sie sich nur um sich sorgen musste. Es war egoistisch gewesen, doch anders konnte eine Grabräuberin nicht überleben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Lara richtete sich auf und erkannte Silas, der aus dem Bad kam. Er trug nur eine Jeans und hatte ein feuchtes Handtuch um seine Schultern gelegt.

„Sicher…", erwiderte Lara geistesabwesend. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und drückte sie an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper.

„Du denkst in letzter Zeit viel nach", gab er sanft zurück.

Lara strich über seine trainierten Oberarme und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie an ihn geschmiegt.

Eine unangenehme Erkenntnis erfasste Lara. Sie wollte ihr altes Leben zurück. Um jeden Preis – und obwohl sie wusste wie schmerzhaft eine Trennung für ihn und vor allem für sie selbst wäre, war sie bereit, auch diesen Verlust auf sich zu nehmen, wenn sie wieder so leben konnte wie zuvor.

Sie wollte wieder ihr Leben zurück; ein Leben, in dem sie nur Verantwortung für sich selbst übernehmen musste und in dem sie keine Angst davor haben musste, jemanden zu verlieren.

„Du hast einen schlechten Geschmack, was Frauen angeht", sprach sie traurig.

Silas hob ihren Kopf an und sah sie an.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Silas wissen.

Lara fixierte seine blauen Augen, sein markantes Gesicht und seine nassen braunen Haare. Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, ihn nie verlieren zu müssen. Doch der Wunsch, zu ihren Wurzeln zurückzukehren, war stärker.

„Ach, nichts…", log Lara.

Sie hoffte zutiefst, dass ihre Gedanken nur eine Laune waren, die wieder verfliegen würde.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", erwiderte er ernst.

Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust.

‚Ich bin ein Feigling', stellte sie gedanklich fest. ‚Alles, was ich kann, ist weglaufen. Sonst nichts…'

„Ich würde es trotzdem vorziehen, wenn du nicht nachfragst", bat Lara ihn und nahm seine Hand, um seine Finger an ihre Lippen zu drücken. Sie sah ihn an und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

In einem Kuss versunken rollten sie sich aufs Bett. Lara merkte eindeutig, dass sie die treibende Kraft war und Silas sie am Liebsten weiter ausgefragt hätte. Breitbeinig auf ihm liegend richtete sie sich auf, um ihr schwarzes Shirt auszuziehen. In einem schwarzen Spitzen-BH senkte sie sich wieder auf ihn herab, um ihn weiter zu küssen.

Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, ihr zu widerstehen, beendete er einen ihrer innigen Küsse und strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Und wenn ich doch nachfrage?", wollte er wissen.

Lara schluckte, als sie seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spürte.

„Dann kann ich für nichts garantieren", antwortete Lara bedrückt und legte ihre Lippen wieder auf seine.

Schließlich entschied Silas, ihrer Bitte zu folgen. Er drückte sie an sich und ließ sich von niederen Impulsen leiten.

* * *

Lara schlüpfte in eine weiße Trainingshose und suchte in ihren Koffer nach einem Oberteil. Allem, was schwarz war, ging sie aus dem Weg, denn Sie hatte genug von dunklen, tristen Farben.

Als sie einen weißen Pullover hervorgenommen hatte, richtete sie sich wieder auf, wobei sie Silas' Hände an ihren Schultern spürte. Sie hielt inne, als sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals fühlte. Nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, erkannte sie ihn in einer Jeans und einem dunkelblauen Sweatshirt.

„Ich habe mittlerweile Hunger. Du auch?", erkundigte sie sich und streifte sich den Pullover über.

Anstatt zu antworten, hielt er ihr ein kleines Stück Papier entgegen. Lara nahm es in die Hand und erkannte, was es war.

„Ein Scheck?", erkundigte sich Lara. „Wofür?"

„So stand es im Vertrag", erklärte Silas. „Das ist dein Honorar dafür, dass du mir beide Kristalle gebracht hast."

„Das hatte ich völlig vergessen…", murmelte Lara abwesend. „Komisch, oder? Das ist mir sonst noch nie passiert."

Ohne zu antworten drückte er sie an sich.

„Du brauchst eine Pause", stellte er ihr in die Augen sehend fest.

„Das befürchte ich auch", stimmte Lara ihm zu.

Bevor sie ihre Entscheidung in eine Tat umwandelte, wollte sie gründlich nachdenken. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie lange.

„Willst du nach England zurück?", erkundigte er sich und drückte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Nein", antwortete Lara.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", entgegnete er. „Weißt du…wir könnten wieder in die Mongolei gehen. Ich habe dort ein Anwesen, in der Nähe von Mandalgov."

„_Mandalgov_?", wiederholte Lara perplex.

„Die Verbindung ist kaum zu übersehen", bejahte er. „Mandalgov ist eine kleine Stadt. Aber irgendwo in der Nähe soll es einen Tempel geben, der Mandalgoi gewidmet ist."

„Und ich soll ihn finden?", schloss Lara.

Er dachte kurz nach, ehe er antwortete.

„Natürlich nicht sofort. Und nur, wenn es dir Recht ist. Aber ursprünglich war ich davon ausgegangen, dass ich das Buch samt Kristallen in diesen Tempel bringe, um…" Er stockte kurz. „Um mit Yuelin abzuschließen."

Gedankenverloren legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er wollte sich endlich von seiner ersten Frau, die bei einem Autounfall gestorben war, trennen, um für sie da zu sein. Ein schreckliches Gefühl entfaltete sich in Laras Magengegend. Er wollte das nur für sie tun, um eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr zu haben.

‚Und was habe ich für Gedanken? Bravo, Miss Croft…', dachte sie voller Schuldgefühle.

„Lara?", holte er sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Was sagst du dazu?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Lara und versuche ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Er strich über ihre Wange.

„Du kannst dir so viel Zeit lassen wie du willst. Und wenn wir dann all das hinter uns gelassen haben…wird alles besser", sah er voraus, um Lara ein wenig Mut zu machen. „Du wirst sehen."

Er küsste sie.

„Bestimmt", antwortete Lara, doch in ihrem Inneren sah es anders aus.

Ihr Drang nach Freiheit war stärker.

Sie würde sich nie von ihm lösen können.

Er würde immer gewinnen.

Immer…

Kapitel 55 | Ende

_Oh je, oh je…Wird Lara jetzt mit ihm Schluss machen? *heul* Bitte nicht!_

Lara4ever: Was glaubst du denn, was Branden Lara am Ende des letzten Kapitels zurufen wollte? :)

Wieder mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ihr seid klasse! Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses (emotionale) Kapitel gefallen. Es ist meine persönliche Nummer 2. Meine Nummer1 ist das nächste Kapitel, wo verdammt viel passiert, wenn ich das mal subtil andeuten darf. :D


	56. Lügen

_Nach dem Abenteuer haben sich Lara und Silas entschieden, in der Mongolei Abstand vom Geschehenen zu nehmen. Doch er weiß nicht, mit welchem Gedanken Lara spielt…_

Kapitel 56 – Lügen

Mongolei | Provinz Dund-Gobi-Aimag | Nahe Mandalgov | 17:01 Uhr

Mittlerweile war es Mai geworden. Die Sonne wärmte die weiten Wiesen, die sich über die hügelige Landschaft zogen. Die Blumen trugen ihre bunten Blüten zur Schau und Bäume zeigten ihre Blätter in einem saftigen Grün.

Lara hatte eine wundervolle Aussicht von ihrem Arbeitszimmer aus.

Schon seit einigen Wochen lebte sie zusammen mit Silas auf dem Anwesen in der Nähe der Kleinstadt Mandalgov. Nicht einmal Bedienstete hatten sie mit sich kommen lassen, weshalb sie jegliche Hausarbeiten selbst zu erledigen hatten. Beide mussten sich zwar zunächst daran gewöhnen, alle Tätigkeiten im Haushalt selbst zu erledigen, doch mittlerweile hatten sie sich in diesem Bereich gut organisiert. Dennoch waren sich beide einig, dass sie diese Aufgaben lieber dem Personal überließen.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf wieder und wandte sich den Unterlagen und aufgeschlagenen Büchern zu, die auf dem Tisch vor ihr ausgebreitet waren. Nach ihrer Ankunft hatte Lara sofort mit den Nachforschungen begonnen – ohne die Hilfe Zips oder Alisters, denn sie brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Tatsächlich fand sie Quellen, welche die Existenz eines Tempels, der Mandalgoi – dem altmongolischen Drachengott des Chaos' – gewidmet war. Obwohl es schwierig war, die vielen kleinen Bruchstücke an Informationen zu einem vollständigen Puzzle zusammenzulegen, war Lara optimistisch, dass sie bald den Standort mit Sicherheit bestimmen konnte.

Hingegen keine Fortschritte machte sie bei ihren eigenen Problemen. Noch immer war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Freiheitsdrang alle anderen Verlangen überwog. Auch ihr Verlangen nach Silas. Obwohl sie sich darüber bewusst war, dass sie mit dieser Entscheidung lediglich vor etwas davon laufen würde, wusste sie, dass es das war, was sie wollte.

‚Warum will ich immer die falschen Dinge?', fragte sie sich, als sie einen altmongolischen Text übersetzte und sich daran erinnerte, dass sie es nicht hatte über sich bringen können, ihr Gepäck aus dem Koffer in die Schränke zu räumen.

Bevor Silas eintrat, klopfte er an die offene Tür zu Laras Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem sie sich auf ihrem Drehstuhl zu ihm gewandt hatte, lächelte sie ihm entgegen.

„Machst du eigentlich jemals eine Pause?", fragte er auf sie zugehend.

„Ich glaube, das würde meinem Arbeitgeber nicht gefallen", antwortete Lara.

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst", entgegnete Silas. „Hast du Lust, auf den Motorrädern ein wenig durch die Umgebung zu kurven? Das Wetter ist perfekt."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin gerade gut dabei, den genauen Standort zu lokalisieren. So eine Glückssträhne will ich nicht unterbrechen. Fahr nur allein", schlug sie ihm freundlich vor und kennzeichnete einen Ausdruck vor ihr mit einer Überschrift, um ihn einem Stapel zuzuordnen.

Während Lara auch das nächste Papier beschriftete, fixierte er sie nachdenklich.

„Ist etwas?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Nein, nein", log er und versuchte es zu überspielen. „Dann viel Erfolg bei deinen Nachforschungen."

Er küsste flüchtig ihr Haar und ging wieder Tür. Als Lara sich wieder ihren Unterlagen zugewandt hatte, sah er zu ihr zurück.

Seitdem sie wieder in die Mongolei zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sich Lara merklich von ihm distanziert. Zwar blieb sie stets ausgeglichen und herzlich, doch er merkte, dass Lara etwas beschäftigte. Auch wusste er, dass Lara diesen wie so viele andere Konflikte lieber im Stillen mit sich selbst austrug. Er respektierte ihre Art mit Problemen umzugehen, weshalb er sie nicht genauer ausfragte. Trotzdem beschäftigte ihn Laras Distanz und im Inneren wusste er, dass Lara ihm gegenüber das mysteriöse Problem eines Tages ansprechen würde.

Er fühlte auch, dass dies nichts Gutes nach sich zöge.

* * *

„Machst du jemals eine Pause?", fragte Lara an den Türrahmen gelehnt. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und sie war zu Silas' Arbeitszimmer gegangen.

Er saß vor seinem Laptop und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Es wäre nicht klug, den Markt aus den Augen zu lassen", konterte er gelassen, als Lara mit einigen Unterlagen in den Händen auf ihn zukam.

„Kannst du etwas Zeit entbehren?", fragte sie. „Ich bin fertig."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Gestern meintest du, du bräuchtest mindestens noch zwei Wochen", bemerkte er.

Lara lachte kurz auf.

„Fortuna war mir hold. Ich hätte es heute morgen auch nicht geglaubt", gab sie zu.

„Gib mir nur eine Minute", bat Silas und wandte sich wieder seinem Laptop zu. Währenddessen begab sich Lara zur Sitzecke im Raum und bereitete auf dem edlen Couchtisch aus Mahagoni ihre Unterlagen vor, ehe sie sich auf den Polstern des roten Sofas niederließ.

Wie versprochen kam Silas nur eine Minute später hinzu, um ihr zu lauschen.

Lara räusperte sich. Nicht zum ersten Mal trug sie jemandem die Früchte ihrer Arbeit vor.

„Wie so viele alte Tempel von hoher Bedeutung, ist auch der von Mandalgoi nicht einfach zu finden gewesen. Da ich das Buch 1500 Jahre alt schätze, habe ich überwiegend Quellen aus dem fünften Jahrhundert nach Christi gesucht.

Schon damals war es ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis, wo der Tempel verborgen war. Nach allem, was ich herausgefunden habe, wurde Mandalgoi seinem Rang als Chaosgott durchaus gerecht."

Sie reichte Silas die Kopie einer alten Wandmalerei, auf der viele Menschen vor einem furchterregenden Drachen niederknieten.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", erwiderte Silas den Ausdruck musternd.

„Die städtische Bibliothek war sehr hilfreich bei meinen Forschungen. Na ja, in einer Stadt namens Mandalgov ist das wohl keine Überraschung…" Sie zog ein Buch heran und schlug eine markierte Seite auf. Zusammen sahen sie sich die Texte an. „Dieser Abschnitt war sehr hilfreich. Es sind allesamt Texte von Priestern aus der Zeit des fünften Jahrhunderts. Einige berichten auch von Mandalgoi. Zuerst war ich nicht sehr optimistisch, da sie sich teilweise widersprechen und viele Hinweise zum Ort heute nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sind. Aber dann bin ich auf etwas viel Interessanteres gestoßen."

Sie nahm einen Stapel von Papieren herbei und reichte ihn Silas.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen, als er einige Seiten kurz überflog.

„Der ausführliche Bericht eines sowjetischen Forschungsteams aus dem Jahre 1954. Offenbar war die Regierung damals auch an Waffen dieser Art interessiert. Jedenfalls haben mir die Russen die Arbeit um einiges erleichtert. Denn bis sie zu einem Ergebnis kamen, hat es sage und schreibe acht Jahre gedauert", erklärte Lara und deutete auf einige Daten auf der dritten Seite.

„Wo war der Haken?", fragte Silas, dem dies zu einfach klang.

Wieder nahm Lara einige Ausdrücke hervor.

„Das hier war der offizielle Abschlussbericht", erläuterte sie und gab ihn Silas.

„Und da steht drin?", führte Silas weiter aus, der kein Russisch beherrschte.

„In Kurzform steht da drin, dass man trotz sorgfältiger Nachforschungen nichts finden konnte. Das widerspricht aber einigen anderen Informationen, die zuvor im Bericht erwähnt wurden."

„Unterschlagung", schloss Silas und legte den Abschlussbericht wieder auf den Tisch. „Aus welchem Grund?"

„Die wahre Geschichte ist nicht sehr heldenhaft", gestand Lara, während sie ihm weitere Papiere reichte. „Das hier sind Kopien einiger handschriftlicher Aufzeichnungen. Sie besagen, dass es im Tempel viele Schätze gab, von denen man sehr begeistert war. Aber die wenigsten wollten zum Gemeinwohl handeln…" Sie rückte weiter zu ihm, um auf eine Stelle am Ende des Textes zu deuten. „Hier steht: _Vladimir und Dimitri hecken etwas aus. Außerdem ist uns allen ihre Begeisterung für die antiken Statuen aufgefallen. Aber auch den anderen ist nicht zu trauen_", übersetzte Lara aus dem Russischen.

„Also haben alle mit dem Gedanken gespielt, etwas zu stehlen?", fragte Silas.

„Sie haben nicht nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Geld regiert die Welt. Gegen diese Versuchung konnte auch die Treue zu ihrem Heimatland nicht ankommen. Schau hier."

Lara legte den Ausdruck eines alten Fotos auf den Tisch, auf dem eine riesige Halle zu sehen war, die bis zum Bersten mit Reichtümern ausgestattet war.

„Nicht schlecht", gab Silas zu, als die Fotografie fixierte.

„Das dachten die Forscher sich auch. Am Ende blieben nur vier Männer übrig, die dem zuständigen Ministerium mitteilen konnten, dass sich alle anderen mit den Schätzen ins Ausland abgesetzt hatten; und zwar anonym. Auf dem Papier galten sie von da an als vermisst, doch in Wahrheit haben sie sich erfolgreich in den Westen integriert und dank ihres Geldes ein luxuriöses Leben genossen", erläuterte Lara und zeigte Silas abermals ein Blatt Papier. „Das ist der Bericht, den die vier dem Ministerium ursprünglich überreichten. Aber es wäre eine Blamage gewesen, diese Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Also erfand die Regierung schlichtweg die Lüge, dass nie ein Tempel gefunden wurde, kürzte die wichtigsten Stellen aus dem Bericht und schrieb einen neuen Abschlussbericht."

„Und du konntest die gekürzten Stellen finden?", wollte Silas wissen.

Lara nickte zuversichtlich lächelnd.

„Einige Ortsbeschreibungen, weitere Überlieferung aus dem fünften Jahrhundert, Hinweise aus anderen Tempeln…das hier ist nur eine Aufzählung aller Quellen, die man in diesen acht Jahren zurate gezogen hat", führte Lara aus und zeigte ihm noch ein Blatt. „Aus alledem ergeben sich folgende Koordinaten und diese Sattelitenbilder bestätigen es."

Zum letzten Mal reichte sie ihm ein Papier, auf dem das endgültige Endergebnis ihrer Forschungen festgehalten war.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl entfaltete sich in Silas. Seit knapp zwei Jahren sehnte er sich schon danach, sein Leben mit Yuelin endgültig abzuschließen. Dass ihm sein Ziel nach so langer Zeit nun so nah war, war einerseits ein großartig, doch andererseits war es eigenartig, sich nun dem Ende dieses Weges zu nähern.

„Wir uns könnten theoretisch _jetzt _auf den Weg machen?", fragte er, denn die Vorstellung erschien ihm noch immer surreal.

„So ist es", antwortete Lara einfühlsam.

Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, die nur vom Ticken einer Standuhr unterbrochen wurde. Draußen ging die Sonne langsam unter und warf ein warmes Licht in den Raum.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog Silas Lara sanft an sich heran.

Sie schluckte, als sie seine Wärme spürte, feststellte wie sehr sie ihn liebte und sich selbst wegen ihres Vorhabens verfluchte. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie seinen Duft und kniff wütend auf sich selbst ihre Lider zusammen.

„Wir könnten morgen gehen", schlug Silas vor.

Lara hob ihren Kopf und spielte überzeugend ein Lächeln.

„Natürlich. Es ist genug Benzin im Wagen", gab Lara zuversichtlich zurück.

Wieder drückte er sie an sich. Lara war froh, denn an seine Brust gelehnt musste sie kein Lächeln vortäuschen.

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl dabei", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf.

Silas sah sie fragend an, als ihr die untergehende Sonne ins Gesicht schien.

Nach Worten suchend strich sie sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist?", wollte Silas wissen.

Sie öffnete den Mund zum Sprechen.

„Ich…", begann sie. „Ich bin heute damit dran, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Es wird Zeit."

Sie grinste ihn freudig an.

„Du meinst deine Idee mit dem Murmeltierfleisch?", erkundigte sich Silas skeptisch.

„Ja", entgegnete Lara gut gelaunt. „Sei nicht so pessimistisch. Man muss schließlich alles ausprobieren. Auch die mongolische Küche."

„Ich wäre nicht so misstrauisch, wenn du es schon einmal zubereitet oder wenigstens gegessen hättest", konterte Silas.

„Wir werden ja sehen", erwiderte Lara und verließ mit einem Lächeln den Raum.

Während sie durch die Flure und schließlich die Treppe hinabschritt, senkten sich ihre Mundwinkel jedoch wieder und sie wurde immer langsamer, bis sie in der dunklen Küche zum Stehen kam.

„Feigling…", murmelte sie und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. „Elender Feigling."

Obwohl sie sich schon unzählige Male in Gefahr begeben und Adrenalin in ihren Venen gespürt hatte; obwohl sie schon öfter als die meisten einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod hatte austragen müssen; obwohl sie schon Tausend Mal gesprungen war ohne zu wissen, ob sie sich dabei das Genick brechen würde, stellte Lara fest, hatte sie bis zu jenem Augenblick nicht gewusst, was es bedeutete, wahre Angst zu haben…

* * *

Das schrille Piepen des Weckers riss Lara aus einem wirren Traum. Verschlafen tastete sie nach dem Schalter, um das Gerät zum Schweigen zu bringen und fand ihn. Sich streckend versuchte sie, die gröbste Müdigkeit von sich zu schütteln.

„Guten Morgen", hörte sie Silas' Stimme und drehte sich zu ihm. Auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt lächelte er ihr zu.

„Guten Morgen…", gab sie müde zurück. „Bist du schon lange wach?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie erkannte, dass Silas bei weitem nicht so dösig war wie Lara.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete er schlicht. „Wie geht es dir?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Es war als wäre ihr Magen seit Tagen so leer, dass er sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog und gleichzeitig so sehr gefüllt, dass ihr der Inhalt wieder durch die Speiseröhre hochkam.

„Nicht gut…", stellte Lara fest, nun bedacht, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen.

„Was hast du?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube, das Murmeltier rebelliert in meinem Magen", vermutete Lara und erinnerte sich noch genau an den Geschmack des Essens vom vorigen Abend. Es war ihr eindeutig misslungen.

„Bleib noch etwas liegen. Das wird es sicher besänftigen", machte Silas ihr Mut.

„Bestimmt…", nuschelte Lara.

Während Silas sich im Bad duschte und anzog, hoffte Lara auf Besserung, die nicht eintraf. In Jeans und einem schwarzen Hemd mit Nadelstreifen setzte sich Silas schließlich auf die Bettkante und nahm ihre Hand.

„Immer noch nicht besser?"

Lara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eher schlimmer."

Silas sah zur Uhr an der Wand und Lara wusste, was er dachte.

„Warum gehst du nicht allein?", schlug sie vor.

„Allein?", wiederholte Silas überrascht.

„Ja… Du kennst den Weg und… Schließlich soll es doch auch ein Moment für dich und Yuelin werden. Da wäre ich doch etwas fehl am Platz."

Mit leerem Blick dachte Silas nach. Nach kurzem Nachdenken stimmte er Lara zu und musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht länger warten konnte und wollte.

„Und das macht dir nichts aus?", fragte er einfühlsam.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe doch schon so viele Tempel in meinem Leben gesehen. Geh nur. Ich warte hier auf dich", versprach sie ihm.

Er strich Lara übers Gesicht und spielte kurz mit einer Haarsträhne von ihr. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn, als er Lara im Bett liegen sah; das Nachthemd ein wenig verrutscht, die Haare etwas zerzaust.

„Bist du dir sicher?", wollte er ernst wissen.

„Natürlich. Das ist auch Yuelin gegenüber gerechter."

Sein Griff um ihre Hand festigte sich.

„Das meinte ich nicht", antwortete er.

Zu der Übelkeit fühlte Lara auf einmal eine unangenehme Leere. Es war als verliere sie den Halt und als wäre das Bett, auf dem sie lag, nicht mehr existent. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie und ließ sie einen Stich in ihrem Herzen fühlen.

Silas sah weg und sein Griff um ihre Hand löste sich wieder. Als er sie wieder ansah, lächelte er besonnen.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe", bat er sie. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal um und fixierte sie.

„_Lebwohl_", verabschiedete er sich mit emotionsloser Stimme und verschwand.

„Lebwohl?", wiederholte Lara leise.

Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb an ihrem Koffer haften, den sie seit ihrer Ankunft vor einigen Wochen nicht hatte auspacken können.

„Lebwohl…", wiederholte sie.

Sie wusste nicht, wie oft die Uhr an der Wand tickte, bis sie sich aufrichtete und zu ihrem Koffer eilte.

‚Es ist besser so', ging es ihr durch den Kopf.. ‚Ich gehe ohne Streit, ohne Diskussionen, ohne heisere Stimme… Ich gehe dahin, wohin ich gehöre…' Sie stopfte einige Kleidungsstücke unachtsam ins Innere des Koffers. ‚Irgendwo…'

Sie wollte den Koffer hinstellen, doch ein Schwall von Übelkeit überkam sie.

„Oh mein…", brachte Lara noch hervor, ehe sie mit den Händen vor dem Mund ins Bad hetzte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

* * *

Erst nach einigen Stunden war Laras Übelkeit zum größten Teil verflogen. Nachdem sie sich über ihr dunkelblaues Nachthemd einen roten Morgenmantel aus Satin angezogen hatte, begab sie sich in die Kühe, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu genehmigen.

Obwohl es eine viel bequemere Lösung zu sein schien, wollte Lara nicht davonlaufen. Sie wusste, dass es Silas gegenüber nicht fair wäre und sie es sich selbst nie verzeihen könnte. An die Theke gelehnt fixierte sie ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster ihr gegenüber.

‚Das soll eine Frau sein, die schon gegen mächtige Fabelkreaturen gekämpft hat?', dachte sie spöttisch. ‚Wie schaffe ich es nur, mich immer wieder selbst lächerlich zu machen?'

Während sie über den Verlauf eines Gesprächs mit Silas sinnierte, nahm sie nur gelegentlich einen Schluck aus dem Wasserglas in ihrer Hand. Erst ein Geräusch rief sie in die Realität zurück. Es war die Tür.

„Dann ist es wohl so weit…", murmelte sie und sah in ihr halbvolles Glas, in der Hoffnung, dort die Lösung ihrer Probleme zu erkennen. Wieder fühlte sich ihr Magen unangenehm flau an.

Sie hörte Schritte im Eingangsbereich und wollte zu Silas gehen. Beim Gehen flatterte der leichte Morgenmantel etwas umher. Als sie den Torbogen zum Eingangsbereich erreichte, verwirrte sie, was sie sah.

„Was…?", begann sie. Viele Fragen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und jede hätte sie am Liebsten als erstes gestellt.

„Hey Süße", begrüßte sie Branden und rauschte an ihr vorbei. Hektisch sah er sich im Erdgeschoss in der Küche, dem Wohnzimmer und allen anderen Räumen um. Lara folgte ihm irritiert.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Branden ernst, als sie in der Küche angekommen waren. Nur langsam kehrte Laras Fassung zurück.

„Die Kristalle?", erkundigte sich Lara. „Nicht hier."

„Wo sind sie?", wiederholte Branden und zog seine Dessert Eagle aus dem Waffengurt, um sie auf Lara zu richten.

Im Angesicht der Pistole war Lara wieder in der Lage klar zu denken. Jegliche Fragen nach seinem Auftauchen waren verdrängt.

„Glaubst du, ich habe davor Angst?", konterte sie neckisch. „Das hast du schon mal versucht."

„Sag mir sofort, wo die Kristalle sind", forderte er bestimmt. „Ich mache keine Witze."

„Schön. Darin warst du nämlich noch nie gut", entgegnete sie.

Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu Schenken entfernte sie sich mit ihrem Glas Wasser in der Hand von ihm und steuerte die Treppe in den ersten Stock an.

„Lara", stoppte er sie mit eindringlichem Tonfall. „Das hier ist kein Kampf gegen dich."

„Wirklich?", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Ich hatte die letzten Monate aber ganz den Eindruck, dass dem so wäre."

„Das hier ist ein Kampf gegen einen Gott", antwortete er und ignorierte Laras Bemerkung.

„Ich habe genug von deinen Lügen", gab sie zurück ohne auf ihn einzugehen.

„Lara…", fing er an und wollte sie an der Schulter zu sich drehen, doch sobald er sie berührt hatte, wandte sich Lara schlagartig um und spritzte ihm das Wasser aus ihrem Glas entgegen.

„Fass – mich – nicht – an", befahl sie hasserfüllt. „Ich habe nur noch Verachtung für dich übrig, Branden Oates." Obwohl sie sich in keiner Hinsicht körperlich angestrengt hatte, ging ihr Atem stoßweise. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich wieder beruhigen. Nachdem sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, war sie wieder ausgeglichen. „Ich lege mich wieder ins Bett. Wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest…", bat sie ironisch und begab sich wieder die Treppe hinauf. „Aber tu mir den Gefallen und zerstör nicht die ganze Einrichtung."

Das Wasser tropfte über sein Gesicht, während er im Erdgeschoss stehen blieb und gedankenverloren dabei zusah wie der Saum ihres Morgenmantels über den Boden schleifte.

„Ich erzähle dir meine Geschichte", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen. Seine Stimme war stetig.

Lara warf ihm von der zweiten Etage aus einen verachtenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin zu alt für Märchen", entgegnete sie und ging weiter.

„Es tut mir Leid", sprach Branden schließlich und brachte Lara abermals zum Stoppen. „Ich bin ein ziemliches Arschloch…ich weiß." Obwohl seine Stimme nicht sonderlich laut war, verstand Lara jedes Wort. „Schließlich war es in Japan meine Idee, neue Klamotten zu kaufen. Ich habe Joan und Sandra auf dem Gewissen. Auch ansonsten war ich dir gegenüber ein absoluter Arsch. Wenn du mir nie wieder vertrauen kannst, habe ich das durchaus verdient. Aber hör mir nur noch dieses eine Mal zu, Lara…bitte."

Aufrichtig sah er sie an.

Sie glaubte kein einziges Wort.

Ohne Antwort ging sie weiter ins Schlafzimmer.

„Okay…", murmelte Branden. „Dann eben anders."

Er sprintete die Treppe hinauf und folgte Lara ins Schlafzimmer. Bevor Lara antworten konnte, schubste er sie unsanft auf das breite Bett. Inmitten der Kissen und Decken rutschten ihr Morgenmantel und die Träger ihres Nachthemdes über ihre Schulter und geboten somit mehr Sicht als beabsichtigt. Branden konnte sich seiner Gefühle nicht erwehren. Dennoch fokussierte er sich auf das Wesentliche.

„Dann muss ich dich eben zwingen, mir zuzuhören", entschied er und zog wieder seine Waffe. „Du magst Recht haben. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Aber wenn ich dir in die Beine schieße, kann ich dich allemal zum Zuhören bewegen. Also, wenn du willst, dass ich deine Kniescheiben zerstöre, dann steh nur wieder auf", erklärte er ernst und doch sarkastisch.

Mit feindseligem Blick atmete Lara ein.

„Was soll das alles?", fragte sie.

„Nun, jetzt ist es anscheinend absolut egal, ob ich dir von meiner Geschichte erzähle. Du bist so oder so mitten drin. Hör jetzt gut zu, Süße."

Er nahm sich einen Stuhl herbei und stellte ihn falsch herum, um sich breitbeinig zu setzen und seine Arme um die Lehne zu legen.

„Das ist schwer, wenn es mich keinen Deut interessiert", entgegnete sie.

Branden ignorierte sie.

„Süße, ich fürchte, du hast die ganze Zeit, ein wichtiges Puzzelteil einfach außer Acht gelassen", begann er.

„Komm zum Punkt", befahl Lara schnippisch.

Brandens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, ebenso wie Laras.

„Süße…hast du dich eigentlich jemals gefragt, woher er das Buch hat?", wollte Branden wissen.

„Das Buch?", wiederholte Lara.

„Das Buch", bestätigte Branden. „Die Legende des Mandalgoi, die überaus wertvollen mongolischen Aufzeichnungen aus dem fünften Jahrhundert, die nur mit zwei Kristallen zu öffnen ist."

Obwohl sich in Laras Kopf einige Bruchstücke zusammenzufügen schienen, zweifelte sie ihren Schluss sofort an.

„Wer ist _er_?", erkundigte sich Lara.

„Dein Geliebter", gab Branden stichelnd zurück. „_Mister Diamantes_." Er stand auf und ging beim Reden durchs Zimmer auf und ab. „Es war etwa sechs Monate, bevor wir uns überhaupt trafen. Ich dachte, es wird nur ein Auftrag, ganz normal… Falsch gedacht."

„Zur Hölle, Branden! Sprich nicht in Rätseln!", befahl Lara forsch.

Branden schenkte ihr wenig Beachtung.

„Ich sollte das Buch finden. Gesagt, getan… Nach vielem Forschen gelangte ich schließlich nach Thailand und barg dort die so legendäre Legende des Mandalgoi. Ursprünglich stand im Vertrag auch, dass ich mich danach auf die Suche nach den Kristallen begebe. Aber…"

Er blieb stehen, um sie zufixieren.

„Er ist nicht der, für den du ihn hältst, Lara. Schon lange bevor er dich oder mich kannte, ist er einen Pakt eingegangen, den auch du nicht brechen kannst."

„Ein Pakt mit _wem_?", fragte Lara genervt.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie glaubte, was Branden ihr erzählte.

„Mit Mandalgoi", erwiderte Branden.

„Mit Mandalgoi?" Lara lachte höhnisch. „Seit wann gehen Götter einen Pakt mit Menschen ein?"

„Unter normalen Umständen sicher nicht", gab Branden zurück. „Aber ich darf dich an die Geschichte dieses Buches erinnern. Ein Mönch fand Mandalgois Schwachpunkt heraus und bannte ihn. Nur, wer die Legende des Mandalgoi öffnet, kann die Kontrolle über diesen Gott des Chaos erlangen."

„Und Silas will…?", fing Lara kritisch an, doch Branden fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Nicht Diamantes will Mandalgoi kontrollieren! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was es für einen Gott bedeutet, nicht seiner selbst Herr zu sein? Mandalgoi will wieder frei sein!"

„Warum sollte Silas so einen Pakt eingehen?", erkundigte sich Lara sachlich.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Fakt ist: Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!", erklärte er ihr eindringlich und packte sie dabei an den Schultern, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Kurz war Branden durch Laras weiche Haut abgelenkt, doch er ließ sie los und besann sich wieder.

„_Das_ war deine Geschichte?", stellte Lara ihn in Frage. „_Das_ war es, was du mir die ganze Zeit nicht erzählen konntest? _Das_ war zu gefährlich, um mich davon wissen zu lassen?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was das für mich zur Folge hatte. Klar, wäre Mandalgoi bei Kräften, hätte er mich schneller umgebracht als ich es gemerkt hätte. Aber das war er nicht. Also hat dein Geliebter seit dem Tag, an dem ich ihm verklickert habe, dass ich keine Schachfigur in seinem kranken Spiel sein werde, einen Auftragsmörder nach dem anderen hinter mir her geschickt. Nur so war es damals überhaupt möglich, dass Frankenstein die Null an den ersten Kristall kommen konnte. Nur deswegen war ich nicht in London, als der zweite Kristall Teil dieser Ausstellung war. Nur deshalb war ich so oft später als du am Ort des Geschehens. Wenn du all das gewusst hättest, wärst du in genau derselben Gefahr gewesen", rief Branden ihr entgegen, der während seiner Erzählung immer lauter geworden war.

„Ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich hätte es ertragen können", warf Lara ein. „In unserem Gewerbe ist so etwas nicht gerade unüblich. Diesen Grund nehme ich dir nicht ab."

„Wie wäre es mit diesem Zusatz: Ich Schwachkopf habe mich während dieser ganzen Sache in dich verliebt. Ganz genau! Ich liebe dich, du Idiotin", hätte Branden ihr nun am Liebsten geantwortet, doch stattdessen schwieg er.

„Und dir ist nie die Idee gekommen, dass er jemand anderen beauftragt, wenn du abspringst?", erkundigte sich Lara kritisch.

Branden lachte spöttisch auf.

„Weißt du: Auf mich hat es ganz den Eindruck gemacht, als ob man sehr damit beschäftigt wäre, mich umzubringen."

Lara sah zur Seite, in der Hoffnung, die Informationen zu verarbeiten und sie in ein logisches Bild zu legen.

„Branden…", begann sie. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Das soll heißen…vielleicht würde ich auch nur Bruchstücke dieser Geschichte glauben, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, den Mann, mit dem ich nun schon seit einiger Zeit zusammenlebe, so gut zu kennen, um zu wissen, mit welchen Göttern er welche Verträge eingeht. Und natürlich, wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass du mir schon viel zu oft irgendwelche schäbigen Lügen erzählt hast, um dir selbst Vorteile zu verschaffen. Also: Du hast deinen Vortrag gehalten und jetzt kannst du wieder gehen."

„Wo zur Hölle ist er jetzt?!", schrie Branden.

„Da ich dir nun zugehört habe, bin ich so frei…", antwortete Lara dessen ungeachtet und stand auf, um sich ins Bad zu begeben und dort vor dem Spiegel ihr Nachthemd und ihren Morgenmantel wieder über die Schulter zu ziehen und die Haare zu kämmen.

Branden folgte ihr mit lauten Schritten.

„Wo – ist – er?" wiederholte er mit bebender Stimme.

„Das geht dich nichts an", konterte Lara gelassen und formte ihr Haar zu verschiedenen Frisuren ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ist er beim Tempel?", wollte Branden wissen. Lara antwortete nicht und nahm sich stattdessen aus einem Schrank ein Handtuch, das sie neben einen Hocker bei der Badewanne legte. „Nebenbei…", sprach Branden. „Weißt du, Lara…wenn du ebenfalls nach dem Tempel geforscht hast, bist du sicher auf die Tatsache gestoßen, dass jeder, der dort war, eines qualvollen Todes gestorben ist."

Lara stellte die Temperatur des Badewassers ein.

„Es ist absolut ungefährlich. Versuch nicht, mir Angst zu machen", entgegnete sie ruhig.

„Da haben die Sowjets in den 50ern aber andere Erfahrungen gemacht", antwortete Branden.

„Sie haben alles gestohlen und die Regierung hat sich eine Deckgeschichte einfallen lassen. Ich weiß von dem Projekt, Branden."

„Ja, offenbar weißt du nur von der Deckgeschichte", schloss Branden. „Der Tempel ist nämlich eine der gefährlichsten Anlagen, die unser eins je untergekommen ist. Nicht nur wegen der Tausend Fallen. Verdammt fiese Viecher machen die Ruine unsicher."

„Sie bringen alle um, was?", fragte Lara und setzte sich auf den Rand der Wanne.

„Schön wär's", entgegnete Branden. „Sie rauben dir deine Seele und du wirst du einem Geschöpf, das nur noch Wut kennt und alles tötet, was ihm in den Weg kommt."

„Und wie bist du auf dieses Schauermärchen gekommen?", erkundigte sich Lara.

„Ich war in der Zwischenzeit in Moskau, um mich mit einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Expedition zu treffen. Er hat mir alles erzählt", erklärte Branden.

„Aha…", entgegnete Lara desinteressiert.

„Weißt du, dass es nervt wie stur du bist? Ich habe keine Zeit für deinen Dickkopf", konterte Branden und nahm seinen Rucksack von den Schultern, um einige Sachen herauszunehmen. „Hier hast du einige Fotos von den Männern, die von diesen was-auch-immer befallen waren, hier hast du einen Berg von Leichen, den diese Kreatur verursacht haben." Beim Sprechen warf er ihr die verschiedenen Dinge zu. Perplex fing Lara alle Gegenstände auf und betrachtete sie. „Hier kann man sehen wie sich die Männer gegenseitig töten. Auf dieser Kassette kannst du dir einen Forschungsbericht anhören und wie der Sprechende letztendlich qualvoll getötet wird. Noch mehr Fotos, auf dem der Wahnsinn festgehalten ist. Einige handschriftliche Notizen über das Geschehen. Auf der Filmrolle hier kannst du dir in bewegten Bildern ansehen, was aus den Forschern wurde. Noch mehr Fotos, Kassetten und schriftliche Aufzeichnungen." Er schmiss ihr die genannten Dinge auf einmal zu und Lara ergriff sie mit Mühe, denn ihre Arme füllten sich mit Material. „Das _alles_ sind Originale", versicherte ihr Branden eindringlich.

„Die du nur zufällig dabei hast?", ergänzte Lara und versuchte die alten Dinge möglichst schonend zu Boden zu legen.

„Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass du dich nur schwer überzeugen lässt", erläuterte Branden knapp. „In Moskau habe ich noch viel mehr gefunden. Wenn du schon nicht mir glaubst, dann wenigstens diesen Fakten."

Lara erkannte den Ernst in seinen Augen. Als sie sich das Material flüchtig ansah, erkannte sie die Echtheit der Dokumente.

„Wenn all das echt ist…", begann Lara, der eine unerträgliche Erkenntnis kam. Sie sprach langsam, in der Hoffnung, bis sie bei den entscheidenden Worten angelangt war, hätte sie Unrecht. „Dann…ist Silas in Lebensgefahr."

Sie schluckte. Beim Gedanken daran, nun auch Silas zu verlieren, schnürte sich ihre Kehle zusammen und ihre Brust fühlte sich schrecklich leer an.

„Es _ist_ echt", versicherte Branden.

Die Materialien rutschten Lara aus den Händen und verteilten sich auf dem Fußboden. Auch wenn sie Brandens Worten nicht glaubte, konnte sie die Fakten nicht verleugnen.

„Weißt du, wo der Tempel ist?", wollte Branden schließlich wissen.

Lara nickte stumm.

„Ich weiß es."

„Du musst mich dorthin bringen", antwortete Branden. Weder er noch Lara wussten, ob es eine Bitte oder ein Befehl war.

Ungeachtet seiner Worte, wusste Lara, dass sie mit ihm gehen musste. Wenn Silas in Gefahr war – wobei sie sich nun absolut sicher war – würde sie ihm helfen. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn seine letzten Worte, ein distanziertes „Lebwohl" gewesen wären. Es wäre ihre Schuld, wenn Silas nun starb. Das könnte sie sich niemals verzeihen…

Sie richtete sich auf, um wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, wo sie sich ihrem Koffer zuwandte.

„Lass schon mal den Wagen an. Ich komme sofort", gab Lara entschlossen zurück.

Ihr Blick war aussagekräftiger als ihre Worte. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie nun von der Verantwortung davonlaufen.

„Geht klar", erwiderte Branden und verließ den Raum.

Im Koffer stieß Lara auf ihre schwarzen, fingerlosen Handschuhe, die seit jeher zu ihrer Standartausrüstung zählten.

Mit entschlossenem Blick streifte sie sich diese über.

„Ich lasse dich nicht sterben…", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und festigte entschieden die Klettverschlüsse. Nichts würde sie aufhalten. Weder Branden, noch schauerliche Kreaturen oder gar Götter. „Ich verspreche es dir, Silas."

Kapitel 56 | Ende

_Wie verwirrend! Wer ist böse und warum? Wer treibt falsches Spiel und wer nicht? Wird die Autorin je aufhören, so dumme Fragen zu stellen?_


	57. Blitz und Donner

Beim Schreiben des Kapitels habe ich das Album **„Once" von Nightwish** gehört und möchte es euch ans Herz legen, auch für die folgenden Kapitel. (Passt sehr gut zur Stimmung!)

_Nachdem Branden wieder aufgetaucht ist und Lara so einiges erzählt, ist ihr nur eins klar: Silas ist in Gefahr. Mit Branden an ihrer Seite begibt sie sich in Mandalgois Tempel…_

Kapitel 57 – Blitz und Donner

Mongolei | Dund-Gobi-Aimag | 13:12 Uhr

Das Gebrumm des Motors war die einzige Geräuschquelle im Auto. Beide sahen starr geradeaus auf die Wegstrecke vor ihnen. Von den Straßen waren sie schon lang abgekommen.

Lara, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, nahm ihre Waffen aus dem Gurt an ihrer schwarzen Jeans und überprüfte, ob sie vollständig geladen waren.

Branden spähte kurz zu ihr.

„Das machst du jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal", kommentierte er, während Lara ihre Pistolen wieder einsteckte.

Lara legte ihren Fuß auf das Armaturenbrett und festigte zum wiederholten Male die Schnürsenkel ihrer Stiefel.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Lara sachlich, stellte ihren Fuß wieder auf die Erde und zog ihre fingerlosen Handschuhe zurecht.

Branden überlegte, was er erwidern sollte, doch es ging ihm nichts Sinnvolles durch den Kopf und er wusste, dass Lara nicht über Witze irgendwelcher Art lachen würde. Er fragte sich, wie sie es schafften, trotz verschiedener Motivationen immer wieder zusammenzuarbeiten.

„Du musst weiter nördlicher fahren", bemerkte Lara mit neutraler Stimme, als sie auf das Navigationsgerät sah. Vor ihrer Abreise hatte sie die Daten in den kleinen Computer eingegeben.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, lenkte Branden den Geländewagen etwas nach links, bis sein Fahrweg wieder mit der angezeigten Route übereinstimmte.

Kurz festigte Lara ihren Flechtezopf, ehe sie nach rechts aus dem Fenster sah. Wären ihre Gedanken nicht pausenlos bei Silas gewesen, hätte sie diese Fahrt als die wortkargste und angespannteste ihres Lebens bezeichnet.

Nachdem der Jeep angehalten hatte, öffneten sich die Türen und beide traten heraus. Die Landschaft um sie herum war kahl und leer. Das nächste Dorf wahr mehr als 100 Kilometer entfernt.

Vor sich erkannte Lara einen Weg im Staub, der zu einem Loch führte, das im Boden eingelassen war.

‚Einer der unspektakulärsten Eingänge, die ich je gesehen habe', stellte Lara fest und wollte voranschreiten.

„Warte", hielt Branden sie auf.

„Was?", fragte Lara, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte. Branden bedeutete ihr, zu ihm zum Kofferraum zu kommen. Widerwillig gehorchte Lara.

„Es ist uns beiden zwar nicht Recht, aber es ist wichtig, dass wir bei dem zusammenhalten, was da auf uns zukommt. Sonst schaffen wir es nicht", erklärte Branden ihr schlicht, während er eine kleine Truhe öffnete.

„Sieht so aus", erwiderte Lara knapp und verschränkte ihre Arme, als eine Bö durch die karge Landschaft ging und Staub umherwirbelte. Mittlerweile war der Himmel bewölkt.

„Wir brauchen die hier", erläuterte Branden, nachdem er die Truhe geöffnet hatte.

Lara trat näher und erkannte vier goldene Armreife mit aufwändigen Verzierungen und einigen eingravierten Worten auf Alt-Mongolisch. Sie nahm eins dieser goldenen Stücke und betrachtete es genauer.

„_Schutz_…_Mut_…_Befreiung_", las Lara die Gravuren vor.

„Sie beschützen uns vor…was auch immer da kommen mag", fügte Branden hinzu und gab ihr auch ihren zweiten Armreif.

Lara wollte nicht nachfragen, woher er sie hatte. Andere Dinge waren wichtiger.

Ohne Böses zu ahnen legte sie die Schmuckstücke an, doch sobald sie ihr Handgelenk erreicht hatten, schlangen sie sich zusammen und bildeten eine enge Schlinge.

„Au!", entfuhr es auch Branden, als er sie ebenfalls angelegt hatte.

Noch kurz versuchte Lara, die unangenehm sitzenden Armreife zu lockern, doch schließlich kümmerte es sie nicht und sie ging wieder dem Eingang zu Mandalgois Tempel entgegen. Nachdem Branden den Kofferraum geschlossen hatte, folgte er ihr.

Während sie auf den Schacht im Boden zuging, bereitete sie sich mental auf alles vor, was sie erwarten könnte, doch als sie den Eingang erreichte, wich sie reflexartig zurück.

„Was?", fragte Branden alarmiert.

„Es ist…heiß", kommentierte Lara, die vom plötzlichen Hitzeschwall vollkommen überrascht worden war.

Branden ging skeptisch ebenfalls auf den Schacht zu, doch auch er wich zurück.

„Wow…", murmelte Branden.

Währenddessen öffnete Lara ihre Jacke, sodass ein schwarzes T-Shirt zum Vorschein kam. Nachdem sie ihren Anorak wegwarf, ging Lara wieder auf den Schacht zu. Noch immer war die Hitze fast schmerzhaft, doch erträglich.

Auch Branden entledigte sich seines Parkas, als Lara sich schon am Rande Schachtes hinunterließ und schließlich auf harten Boden aufkam. Während Lara sich schon im dunklen Gang vor sich umsah, prallte auch Branden auf die harte Erde. Beide entzündeten fast gleichzeitig eine Magnesiumfackel, die den engen Gang vor ihnen in einem giftigen Grün erhellte. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln schritten sie voran. Mittlerweile wünschte sich Lara, Branden wäre nicht mit ihr gekommen. In seiner Nähe war sie ständig von einem unangenehmen Misstrauen erfüllt, denn mittlerweile wusste sie, dass er unberechenbar war.

‚Denk ja nicht, dass ich dir glaube, Silas wäre einen Pakt mit Mandalgoi eingegangen. Ich glaube dir kein Wort mehr, selbst wenn…', versicherte Lara zu Branden spähend, doch sie stoppten, als plötzlich die Fackeln in ihren Händen erloschen und beide wussten, dass es nicht aus natürlichem Grund geschah.

„Was…", begann Branden, doch beiden entfuhren auf einmal Schmerzensschreie, denn die Armreife schlangen sich noch fester um ihre Handgelenke. Lara hatte das Gefühl, die Blutzufuhr ihrer Hände wäre abgeschnitten und unerwartet schnell breitete sich in ihren Händen ein Taubheitsgefühl aus.

Auch die Hitze schien sich auf einmal zu steigern. Lara spürte wie ihr der Schweiß über die Stirn und ihre Arme lief, wie sich die Wasserperlen selbst in ihren Wimpern verfingen und ihre Sicht erschwerten.

Erst jetzt realisierte Lara, dass die Dunkelheit, in die sie zuvor getaucht waren, sich wieder ein wenig erhellt hatte. Es verwirrte sie, denn beim hektischen Umsehen konnte sie keinerlei Lichtquelle wahrnehmen.

Doch auch davon wurden sie schneller als es ihnen lieb war, abgelenkt. Obwohl sie alles gleichzeitig hörte, konnte sie jede Geräuschquelle genau zuordnen. Lara hörte schmerzerfüllte Schreie, verzweifeltes Schluchzen, hassvolle Flüche und Lautes Weinen. Jeder dieser Laute ging Lara durch Mark und Bein, ließ ihre Beine zittern und jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, während die Armreifen sich jede Sekunde fester um ihre Hände zu schnürten schienen und es ihr bald so heiß erschien, dass das Gold, aus dem die Fesseln waren, bald schmelzen würden.

Ein Aufschrei entfuhr ihr, als plötzlich eine wutverzerrte Fratze vor ihr erschien und nach jedem Augenaufschlag tauchten mehr hässliche Gesichter auf, die voller Hass und Verzweiflung waren. Mit kleinen Schritten versuchte Lara, zurückzuweichen, doch die Gesichter, die Schreie, die Hitze und der Schmerz folgten ihr unentwegt.

Eine der Fratzen öffnete ihren Mund unnatürlich weit und kam näher, um Lara zu verschlingen, doch kurz bevor dies geschehen konnte, ging von ihr eine weiße Lichtwelle aus, die die Grimassen zurückschleuderte. Für einen Moment war es als überkam die Grabräuberin ein angenehm kühler Windstoß und die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken saßen als wären sie für Lara geschmiedet worden. Aus den Schreien wurde ein angenehmes Lied, von lieblichen Stimmen gesungen.

„Das ist dein Windpferd", hörte Lara eine Stimme sagen, als sie die frische Bö in ihrem Gesicht genoss. Erst nach einigen Sekunden realisierte sie, dass die Stimme Branden gehörte, der neben ihr mittlerweile ebenfalls eine Lichtwelle aufgebaut hatte, um die Fratzen von sich fortzuhalten.

Lara wollte antworten, als die Helligkeit, die von ihr ausging, plötzlich wieder schwächer wurde und sich das schöne Lied langsam wieder in qualvolle Schreie verwandelte.

„Denk an dein Ziel!", riet Branden ihr. Obwohl sie seine Stimme nur noch verzerrt wahrnahm, versuchte sie sich, auf seine Anweisung zu besinnen.

„Ich lasse dich nicht allein", versprach Lara laut, wenngleich sie ihre Stimme nicht hören konnte. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein, Silas… Keiner von uns wird hier sterben…" Die Grimassen kamen näher. „Ich lasse dich nicht sterben…" Wieder festigten sich die Fesseln und die steigende Hitze ließ sie fast verbrennen. Diesmal öffneten zehn Fratzen ihre Münder, um sich Lara einzuverleiben, doch auch diesmal errichtete Lara aus der Todesangst heraus einen Lichtwall, der die Monster zurückschleuderte.

Diesmal jedoch fixierte sie sich sofort auf ihr Ziel, auf Silas und stellte sich vor wie sie wieder gemeinsam nach Hause gingen, damit Lara endlich mit ihm darüber reden konnte, was sie seit Wochen beschäftigte. Sie sah sich und ihn im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzend und reden. Sie sah deutlich sein Gesicht, seine blauen Augen, seine dunkelbraunen Haare, die Lara immer wieder durchwuschelte.

„Ich lasse dich nicht allein", wiederholte sie, diesmal mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die Lichtwelle weitete sich aus und wurde stärker. Die Fratzen und Geräusche verschwanden, der kühle Wind vertrieb die brütende Hitze, die Armreifen lockerten sich und Lara lauschte einem wunderschönen Lied, bis es zusammen mit der Bö langsam dahinschwand.

Als Lara sich wieder in der richtigen Welt fand, schien ihr wieder das hellgrüne Licht einer Magnesiumfackel entgegen und sie sah zu Branden.

„Was war das?", fragte Lara. Ihre Stimme klang entspannter als sie es erwartet hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich böse Geister", vermutete Branden, der ebenfalls wieder gelassen war. „Die Armreifen haben irgendwie unsere Windpferde hervorgebracht und sie vertrieben. Ein Windpferd ist so etwas wie die mentale Kraft eines Menschen."

„_Ich weiß_, was ein Windpferd ist", erwiderte Lara etwas schnippisch, doch gleichzeitig erinnerte sie es wieder daran, dass sie nicht mit Branden reden, sondern Silas so schnell wie möglich finden wollte.

‚Wenn er noch lebt…', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, doch bevor sich dieser Gedanke in ihr festigen konnte, schüttelte sie ihn wieder von sich.

„Gehen wir weiter", beschloss sie und nahm ebenfalls eine weitere Fackel aus ihrem Rucksack hervor. Doch beim Fortschreiten ließ sie die Vorstellung nicht los, dass eine der Grimassen, einst Silas gewesen war. Egal wie sehr sie sich das Gegenteil einredete und auf den Weg vor sich fixierte: Der Gedanke brannte sich in ihren Kopf und hinterließ einen tiefen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet?", fragte Lara schließlich, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, abgelenkt zu werden. „Als wir im Grab von Dschingis Khan waren."

Branden sah verwirrt in ihr Gesicht, das durch die Fackeln von einem grünen Schein umhüllt war.

„Ich…", begann er und wandte seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab. „Ich wollte nicht auch noch für deinen Tod verantwortlich sein", antwortete er. „Warum fragst du? Ich dachte, du glaubst mir kein Wort mehr."

„War es wirklich deswegen?", wich Lara aus.

„Nein, es wäre mir sonst zu einfach gewesen", gab Branden sarkastisch zurück. „Ist es denn so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich mich in Japan einfach im Ton vergriffen habe?"

„_Das_ ist eine sehr blumige Umschreibung", erwiderte sie. Ihre Fackel erlosch langsam, weshalb sie sie in die Ecke warf und eine neue entzündete.

„Mag sein", stimmte er sachlich zu. „Aber ich denke, du hättest nicht sonderlich anders reagiert."

Lara schluckte. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf die unbekannte Dunkelheit gerichtet.

„Du glaubst also wirklich, dass es deine Schuld war, dass Joan und Sandra starben?", erkundigte sich Lara ohne ihn anzusehen. Branden antwortete nicht. „Ich glaube es nämlich nicht."

Überrascht wandte Branden seinen Kopf zu ihr. Lara spürte seinen Blick auf ihr, doch andere Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

‚Zugegeben…es war für ihn nicht gerade vorteilhaft, mich vor dem Geisterwolf zu retten', stelle sie fest.

Ehe sie sich weitere Überlegungen machen konnte, die unkoordiniert durch ihren Kopf rasten, wurde sie von der Tatsache abgelenkt, dass sie einen neuen Raum erreichten, der durch das Feuer einiger Fackeln in eisernen Haltungen an den unebenen Erdwänden erhellt wurde.

Am Ende der Plattform, auf der sie sich nun befanden, begann eine steinerne Brücke, die jedoch über dem tiefen Abgrund plötzlich endete. Vorsichtig betraten sie die Überführung und sahen an deren Ende in die Tiefe. Lara erkannte nichts, doch sie hörte wieder dieselben gequälten Laute wie zuvor.

„Sind die bösen Geister wieder da unten?", murmelte Lara.

„Ich nehme es an", antwortete Branden. „Aber anscheinend sind unsere Windpferde stark genug, sie da unten zu halten."

Lara hob ihren Blick. Etwa zehn Meter waren sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes entfernt, wo sich ein weiterer Gang befand. Mittlerweile war es kühler geworden und Lara rieb sich kurz die nackten Arme.

„Wir müssen irgendwie den zweiten Teil der Brücke hochziehen", stellte Branden fest und deutete auf den etwa zehn Meter langen Steg, der auf der anderen Seite senkrecht nach unten hing.

„Aber wie?", fragte Lara und als ob sie beide die Antwort kannten, folgten sie mit den Augen den beiden Eisenketten, die den senkrechten Steg festhielten. Sie führten nach oben an die Decke, wieder auf die andere Seite des Raumes und dort schließlich nach unten, an der bereits waagerechten Seite der Brücke vorbei. Sie gingen wieder zum Anfang der Brücke zurück und musterten beide Kanten.

„Siehst du das da unten? Das sind die Drehachsen… Wir müssen sie betätigen, um den zweiten Teil der Brücke hochzuziehen", fasste Branden zusammen.

„Danke für die Einleitung", erwiderte Lara. „Die Wände sind uneben genug, um runterzuklettern. Also los."

Als ob sie sich vorher abgesprochen hätten, nahm sich jeder eine Seite vor. Während sie sich an den Kerben der rauen Wand hinunterließen, wurden die Rufe der bösen Geister wieder lauter. Sie versuchten, dies zu ignorieren und konzentrierten sich darauf, nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Als sie fast zeitgleich auf verschiedenen kleinen Plattform landeten, auf der sich auch die Drehachsen befanden, betätigten sie diese mit viel Kraftaufwand, sodass sich die Ketten in Bewegung setzten und den Übergang komplettierten.

Nach einer weiteren Kletterpartie standen sie wieder oben auf ihrem Ausgangspunkt, um die nun vollständige Brücke zu beschreiten.

„Irgendwie fehlt etwas", vermutete Branden beim Gehen.

„Was meinst du?", hinterfragte Lara, als sie fast auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren.

„Irgendwie war das zu-"

Plötzlich klappte die Brücke unter ihnen weg. Reflexartig konnte sich Lara schnell auf die sichere Seite werfen, um Branden von dort aus in letzter Sekunde festzuhalten und vorm Sturz in die Tiefe zu bewahren.

„Zu Einfach?", führte Lara seinen Satz fort und beide mussten kurz auflachen. Unter Anstrengung zog Lara Branden wieder nach oben. „Du solltest abnehmen", riet sie ihm, als sie sich im Sitzen kurz erholten.

„Abnehmen? Das sind alles Muskeln", entgegnete Branden, was Lara ein Lächeln entlockte. „Danke übrigens."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

„Das war ja mal wieder fällig", antwortete Lara und tat es beim Aufstehen mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Über den Rückweg machen wir uns wohl später Gedanken."

Auch Branden stand auf und sah zurück, wo sie nun eine weite Lücke vom sicheren Heimweg trennte.

„Sieht so aus. Gehen wir erst mal weiter", entschied Branden und so geschah es.

Der nächste Raum, den sie erreichten, war mit glänzenden Kacheln ausgestattet, in denen sie sich spiegeln konnten. Während die Wände in einem zarten Perlmutt gehalten waren, zierten die Bodenfliesen ein warmes Braun. Viele asiatischen Inschriften und Zeichnungen prägten den Raum und wieder erhellten viele Fackeln den Raum.

„Sieht nett aus", kommentierte Branden die weite Halle.

Lara ging weiter.

„Ich frage mich nur, was-"

„PASS AUF!", schrie Branden und zog Lara zurück, als plötzlich ein heller Blitz auf sie zuraste. Er landete unsanft rücklings auf dem Boden; Lara auf ihm. Sein Herz pochte schneller als normal, als er ihre Brust auf seiner spürte.

„…und schon wieder hast du mir das Leben gerettet", bemerkte Lara und Branden spürte ihren warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht. Schneller als es ihm lieb war, richtete sich Lara wieder auf und wandte sich dem neuen Rätsel zu. Schließlich folgte er ihrem Beispiel und fokussierte sich auf das Wesentliche.

„Von da an werden die Platten viel dunkler… Es hätte mir auffallen müssen. Was für ein dummer Anfängerfehler", legte Lara dar. „Woher kam der Blitz?"

„Von…von dort", antwortete Branden und deutete gerade aus auf ein Becken in einigen Metern Entfernung, in dem sich eine dunkle Flüssigkeit befand, die etwas zäher als Wasser erschien.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sich inzwischen lautlos aus der dunkelgrauen Flüssigkeit ein schwebender Drache gebildet, dessen Augen in Form zweier goldener Lichter hervorstachen.

„Ist das…Mandalgoi?", fragte Lara und starrte das Drachenwesen an, das sich nicht bewegte.

„Jedenfalls bringt er Verstärkung mit", stellte Branden fest, als zusätzlich fünf weiße Tiger mit schwarzen Streifen erschienen, deren Augen ebenfalls in einem grellen Gold unnatürlich hell leuchteten.

„Sie sehen nicht wie Astralwesen aus", bemerkte Lara. „Eher als ob sie kontrolliert werden."

Die Raubkatzen fixierten Lara und Branden, während sie um Mandalgoi umherstreiften als wollten sie ihn vor den Grabräubern beschützen.

„Was wiederum bedeutet, dass wir eine reelle Chance haben, sie auf bewährte Weise zu töten", führte Branden aus und strich über die Waffe an seinem Gurt.

„Was aber auch heißt, dass die Armreife uns nichts nützen werden. Weder gegen die Tiger noch gegen Mandalgoi, wie sich eben gezeigt hat."

„Aber sie attackieren nur, wenn man diesen Bereich betritt."

Er zeigte auf die Linie, von der aus die Kacheln dunkler wurden.

„Wie rücksichtsvoll. Aber wie sollen wir sie besiegen?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Siehst du irgendwo einen Steinblock?", erkundigte sich Branden.

„Wieso einen Steinblock?"

„Wenn man einen Steinblock zur Lösung eines Rätsels braucht, steht immer einer in direkter Nähe", entgegnete Branden, woraufhin er einen leichten Schlag von Lara erntete.

„Das ist doch kein Videospiel", konterte sie sarkastisch, doch beide konnten ein kurzes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Na ja, Spaß beiseite. Siehst du das da hinten?", fragte er und zeigte in die Ferne.

„Du meinst die zwei Beile, die da hinten an der Wand hängen?", erkundigte sich Lara und fixierte die schwarzen Äxte, deren dunkle Klingen schon von weitem glänzten.

„Genau die. Nur mit denen können wir ihn besiegen", erklärte Branden.

„Wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

Während sie sprachen, rührte sich Mandalgoi schwebend. Seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen erinnerten Lara an die einer Schlange.

„Die Tiger könnten als Strohpuppen dienen. Wenn wir beide gleichzeitig loslaufen und die Tiger uns hinterher jagen, könnten Mandalgois Blitze sie treffen und nicht uns", führte Branden seinen Plan aus.

„Aber Mandalgoi ist ein Gott. Er wird nicht auf solche Spielchen reinfallen", entgegnete Lara.

„Nein, Lara. Wir haben hier nur ein Abbild Mandalgois vor uns. Es kann klappen", antwortete Branden.

„Würde denn selbst ein Abbild seine Untergebenen töten?", stellte Lara sein Vorhaben weiterhin in Frage.

„Ich glaube, ein Gott wie Mandalgoi würde _alles_ töten", gab Branden zurück. „Hast du einen anderen Plan?"

Lara sah abwechselnd zu den Beilen, Mandalgoi und den Tigern.

„Nein." Lara atmete tief ein. „Gut, dann los."

Beide stellten sich in einigem Abstand kurz vor die dunkle Markierung. Die Tiger reagierten und begannen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit den beiden zuzuwenden, während Mandalgoi noch immer in der Luft umherschwebte.

Es war ihre jahrelange Erfahrung, die sie wissen ließ, wann sie losrennen mussten. Jedes Mal, wenn es so weit war, war Lara davon überrascht, zu welchen Höchstleistungen ihr Körper auflaufen konnte. Sie peste voran und schon sah sie wie einer der Tiger sich auf sie stürzte, doch bevor er Lara verletzen konnte, wurde er das Opfer eines grellen Lichtblitzes und sackte nach einem lauten Schmerzensschrei leblos zu Boden. Doch bis es so weit war, war Lara schon einige Meter weiter gerast und noch einmal wiederholte sich der Blitz, der dem weißen Tiger das Leben nahm.

Obwohl es nur einige Sekunden dauerte, kam es Lara viel länger vor, bis sie die gegenüberliegende Wand erreichte und das Beil an sich riss. Als sie sich umdrehte, rechnete sie damit, dass ein weiterer Blitz sie traf, doch stattdessen hörte sie ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und erkannte nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, dass Branden Mandalgoi bereits mit seinem Beil schlug.

„Lara!", rief er ihr zu und sie wusste, dass auch ihre Axt dazu nötig war, Mandalgoi zu besiegen.

Schon im Laufen holte Lara mit dem Beil aus und ließ es durch Mandalgois flüssigen Körper fahren, kurz bevor er sich erholen und Branden angreifen konnte. Nach einem zweiten Schlag zerfiel Mandalgois Körper in Tausend kleine Tropfen, die noch verdampften, ehe sie den Boden berühren konnten.

„Wow!", rief Branden aus.

Lara sah sich um und erkannte in der Halle die toten Körper der weißen Tiger.

„Es ist schade, dass man manchmal gezwungen ist, solche Geschöpfe zu töten", murmelte Lara und fixierte die seltenen Raubkatzen.

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte Branden ihr zu. „Aber das war gutes Teamwork, oder?"

Sie sah wieder zu ihm. Als sie sein typisches Lächeln erkannte, war es für sie einen Moment lang fast so als wäre es wie früher.

„Ja, mag sein", gab Lara zu und ließ ihr Beil zu Boden sinken.

‚Vielleicht hat war ja doch nicht alles gelogen', überlegte Lara und beschloss kurzerhand, ihre Beziehung zu Branden noch einmal zu überdenken.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Ich sehe keine Tür oder sonstige Schächte", bemerkte Branden und ließ seine Axt ebenfalls fallen.

„Bleibt nur noch ein Weg", führte Lara fort und schritt zu dem großen Becken, aus dessen dunklem Inhalt sich eine Kopie Mandalgois geformt hatte.

„Da rein?", hinterfragte Branden.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Und vergiss nicht, dass wir noch die Armreife haben. Vielleicht schützen sie uns vor dem, was noch kommt", erläuterte Lara. „Was auch immer das sein mag."

Branden trat neben sie und schluckte.

„Vielleicht ist es die Hölle", sprach Branden seine Gedanken aus. „Oder Las Vegas."

„Wo ist der Unterschied?", entgegnete Lara spontan und wieder lachten beide.

Lara verstand ihre Beziehung zu ihm selbst nicht. Sie konnte nicht lang mit ihm verfeindet bleiben. Irgendwie schafften sie es immer, sich wieder zu vertragen und gemeinsam schlechte Witze zu machen. Als sie den Tempel betreten hatten, wollte Lara kein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Nun war es fast wie früher.

„Also los", beschloss Branden und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Obwohl Lara sie im ersten Moment hatte ergreifen wollen, konnte sie nicht. Plötzlich war das wohlige Gefühl in seiner Nähe wieder Misstrauen gewichen und sie erinnerte sich daran, weshalb sie wirklich hierher gekommen war: Silas.

Sie sah geradeaus und Branden ließ seine Hand enttäuscht wieder sinken.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln taten sie kurz einige Schritte zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen und sprangen schließlich gemeinsam ins Unbekannte.

Kapitel 57 | Ende

_Wo werden sie landen?_

Die zweite Hälfte des Kaps stinkt, wenn ihr mich fragt. v.v

**Achtung!** Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass es nächste Woche weitergeht, da hiermit mein Vorrat an Kapiteln aufgebraucht ist! Ich werde mein Bestes tun, aber nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn nichts draus wird, okay? Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir gewogen! (Was ist denn schließlich eine Geschichte ohne Leser? ;))


	58. Schlag auf Schlag

_Um Silas zu retten begibt sich Lara in den gefährlichen Tempel Mandalgois. Zwar meistern sie und Branden viele Herausforderungen, doch ihre Distanz bleibt unverändert._

Kapitel 58 – Schlag auf Schlag

Mongolei | Dund-Gobi-Aimag | 14:12 Uhr

Als sie in die unbekannte Flüssigkeit eintauchten, brannten Laras Augen so sehr, dass sie sie geschlossen halten musste. Ohne etwas zu sehen und mit einem leeren Gefühl im Bauch fiel sie tief, bis ihr langgezogener Schrei durch den Aufprall auf die Erde schließlich sein Ende fand.

„Aua…", murmelte Lara, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Branden, der schon wieder aufrecht stand, um etwas Dreck von seiner Jeans und seinem khakifarbenen T-Shirt zu klopfen.

„Ja…", antwortete Lara und rieb sich beim Aufstehen den schmerzenden Nacken. Beim Strecken sah sie nach oben und erkannte in der Ferne, einen schwarzen Schatten. „Sind wir etwa so weit gefallen…?", wollte Lara erstaunt wissen. „Das sind doch mindestens 20 Meter!"

„Wahrscheinlich kannst du dich bei den Armreifen bedanken", erklärte Branden kurz. „Komm weiter."

Wieder setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Die felsigen Gänge waren nur durch wenige Fackeln erhellt und wurden immer weiter und geräumiger.

„Sag mal, Lara…", begann Branden beim Gehen. „Glaubst du, wir können all das irgendwann… klären?"

Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich werde dir antworten, wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben", erwiderte sie kurz.

Sie war nun nicht in der Lage, solch gravierenden Entscheidungen zu treffen. Doch sie spürte oder wollte spüren, dass Branden auf ehrliche Weise eine Annäherung wünschte.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie das nächste Hindernis erreichten. Vor ihnen erstreckten sich nach unten zwei ineinander geschlungene Wendeltreppen aus Stein. In 40 Metern Tiefe erkannten sie die Fortsetzung ihres Weges.

„Und schon wieder gibt es zwei Wege…", kommentierte Lara, als sie die Stufen musterte. „Dieser Tempel ist ja wie für uns gemacht."

„Vielleicht ist er das ja", gab Branden zurück und kurz blieb sein Blick an Lara haften. Als sie sich verwirrt umwandte, ergriff er wieder das Wort, ehe sie fragen konnte. „Das wird kein Zuckerschlecken."

Er deutete auf die Treppen, die beide diverse Fallen und Lücken aufwiesen.

„Ich nehme an, dass wir getrennte Wege nehmen, um uns nicht in die Quere zu kommen?", vermutete Lara.

„Ganz genau", erwiderte Branden.

„Na dann", antwortete Lara und beide begaben sich zum Anfang eine der Treppen. Durch einen kurzen Blick bedeuteten sie sich gegenseitig, gleichzeitig loszulaufen.

Schon nach dem ersten Schritt begann eine Reihe von Hindernissen. Einige Platten zerbrachen unter ihren Füßen, Lücken mussten übersprungen, herverschießende Hindernisse umgangen werden; sie schwangen sich an Stangen über Abgründe, wichen Klingen aus und liefen im richtigen Zeitpunkt besonders schnell.

Es erforderte ihre ganze Kraft, keine großen Verletzungen zu erhalten und sie waren so angespannt, dass sie reflexartig angriffen, als sie seitlich gegen etwas Warmes prallten. Erst als sie in einer kleinen Rangelei am Boden lagen, merkten sie, dass sie die Treppen gemeistert und sich danach gegenseitig attackiert hatten.

Beide mussten lachen.

„Zum Glück sind wir keine Trottel", bemerkte Branden und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Ja, das wäre wirklich peinlich", stimmte Lara zu.

Nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet hatten, waren sie jedoch wieder ernst gestimmt.

„Lara…noch mal wegen des…", begann Branden, doch Lara unterbrach ihn mit einem lauten Seufzen.

„Branden…die Situation ist gerade zu diffus. Unsere…Hassliebe wendet sich mal zur einen, mal zur anderen Seite. Dabei weiß ich doch gar nicht, wo genau du stehst oder was eigentlich Sache ist. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob…Silas…noch lebt", erklärte sie und wurde bei den letzten Worten langsamer. „Eine Antwort wäre in dieser Situation nutzlos. Ich muss noch so viele Gespräche führen…lass uns erst einmal weitergehen."

Branden wusste, dass es sinnlos war, weiter diskutieren zu wollen, also folgte er ihrem Vorschlag und ging weiter.

Mit jedem zurückgelegten Schritt wurden die Gänge breiter und feiner erarbeitet, bis sie schließlich an Boden und Wänden mit dunklen und glänzenden Fliesen ausgelegt waren. Sie trugen feine Verzierungen, Inschriften und Bilder, die vor Mandalgoi warnten. Die Fackeln in ihren eisernen Halterungen entflammten sich wie durch Zauberhand, als sie in deren Nähe traten.

Obschon sie in Vergessenheit getreten war, wallte dieselbe Hitze wieder auf, die sie schon beim Betreten des Komplexes hatten ertragen müssen. Zum zweiten Mal ließ die auffallende Fieberglut sie schwitzen, ihre Haut brannte als ob sie sich im Feuer befand und einige Haarsträhnen klebten an ihren Schläfen.

Trotz der schmerzhaften Hitze trieb sie der Gedanke an Silas an, weiterzugehen und keinen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Ihr Blut schien in ihren Venen zu kochen und ihr wurde schwindlig, weshalb sie schwankte und versuchte sich an den Wänden festzuhalten. Doch auch die Fliesen brannten und so zuckte ihre Hand bei der Berührung mit der Mauer zurück.

Sie hörte eine verzerrte Stimme und vermutete, dass es Brandens war, die sie davon überzeugen wollte, umzukehren, doch sie würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen.

‚Lieber verbrenne ich als dich im Stich zu lassen', versicherte sie in Gedanken an Silas und merkte nicht, wie ihre Schritte immer kleiner wurden.

Schließlich erreichte sie ein massives Tor, das viele Inschriften enthielt, doch Lara konnte kein Zeichen erkennen. Es war ein Reflex, der sie dazu antrieb, sich gegen das Tor zu drücken, um es zu öffnen. Allein konnte sie nur wenig ausrichten, doch als auch Branden seine Kraft aufwandte, bewegten sich die Torflügel und offenbarten einen neuen Durchgang.

Lara, der durch die Anstrengung schwarz vor Augen geworden war, ging hindurch und ihr Zustand besserte sich. Auch die abnehmende Hitze trug dazu bei, dass ihre Gedanken wieder Fuß fassten und sie wieder zum Denken fähig war. Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick wieder und sie erkannte eine weite Halle mit hoher Decke. Viele erhellende Fackeln waren in den Wänden angebracht und in den Ecken des Raumes fanden sich Feuerfontänen, die immer wieder herausschossen und sich in verschiedenen, kunstvollen Formationen zeigten. Fein gearbeitet Statuen säumten die Halle, die immer wieder einen eindrucksvollen Drachen darstellten und einige wertvolle Vasen zierten den Boden. Die Wände waren mit filigranen Inschriften und Zeichnungen geschmückt und die Fliesen im Raum waren in warmen Terracotta-Farben gehalten. Doch erst einige Sekunden später erkannte sie, wer in der Mitte des Raumes bei einem massive gearbeiteten Podium stand.

„Silas!", rief sie und stürzte mit zitternden Beinen auf ihn zu, stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße, landete jedoch letztendlich erleichtert wie noch nie in seinen Armen und drückte ihn an sich. „Du lebst…", murmelte sie, als auch er seine Arme um sie schloss. „Du lebst…"

Silas war verwirrt von Laras plötzlichem Auftauchen und hob sanft ihren Kopf an. Lara sah in seine Augen. Obwohl sie sich vor einigen Stunden erst verabschiedet hatten, war es für sie als hätte sie ihn vor Ewigkeiten zuletzt gesehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Silas irritiert. „Warum sollte ich nicht leben?"

Langsam fasste sich Lara wieder und strich als Zeichen dessen einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie räusperte sich.

„Die vielen Fallen…wie hast du es geschafft, sie zu überleben?", wollte Lara wieder mit fester Stimme wissen, obwohl ihre Hände immer noch leicht zitterten.

„Fallen?", wiederholte Silas ungläubig. „Was für Fallen?"

„Na, alle…aber es gab doch nur einen Weg…", fügte Lara die missverständlichen Tatsachen zusammen.

„Hm…", murmelte Silas. „Vielleicht waren die Kristalle und das Buch eine Art Schutz."

Er deutete auf das Buch, das auf einem mit feinen Schnitzereien und blau leuchtenden Edelsteinen verzierten Podest ruhte. Die beiden Kristalle waren in die passenden Öffnungen eingefügt und das Buch schien sie fest an sich zu halten.

„Möglich", kommentierte Lara.

„Heißt das, du hast dich bei deinen Forschungen geirrt?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, ich…es tut mir so Leid, Silas…", erwiderte sie, wobei ihr der flehende Tonfall in ihrer Stimme selbst fremd vorkam. „Lass uns heimgehen… Lass uns einfach heimgehen…"

Silas, dem Laras Reaktion ebenfalls ungewöhnlich erschien, nahm sie in den Arm. Zusammen wandten sie sich zum Ausgang, doch als sie Branden beim Tor erkannten, stockten beide.

In der Hitze hatte Lara Branden völlig vergessen, doch nun kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, was er ihr nach seinem überraschenden Auftauchen erzählt hatte.

„_Ich sollte damals das Buch finden. – Er ist nicht der, für den du ihn hältst, Lara. – Schon lange bevor er dich oder mich kannte, ist er einen Pakt eingegangen, den auch du nicht brechen kannst. – Einen Pakt mit Mandalgoi."_

‚Nein…', dachte Lara. ‚Nein, nein… Das ist nicht wahr. Er lügt. Er lügt!', tat sie Brandens Worte ab, denn sie wollte endlich fort.

„Ihr werdet nicht heimgehen", erwiderte Branden mit harter Stimme.

„Oh, verschwinde, Branden…", befahl Lara kraftlos.

Doch Branden ignorierte sie und ging auf Silas zu.

Brandens Blick war härter als Lara ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Erinnern Sie sich an mich?", fragte er Silas sarkastisch.

Lara konnte die Feindseligkeit, die zwischen den beiden Männern herrschte, förmlich spüren. Keiner der beiden zuckte mit der Wimper oder verzog einen Gesichtsmuskel. Keiner der beiden gab eine Gefühlsregung preis. Keiner der beiden gab nach.

„Das tue ich", antwortete Silas.

Erst einige Momente später realisierte sie den Inhalt von Silas' Worten.

„Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit gekannt?", hinterfragte Lara schockiert, stieß seinen Arm fort und distanzierte sich von ihm, näherte sich jedoch auch nicht Branden. Wut, gepaart mit Enttäuschung erfüllte sie.

„Du hast ihn gekannt und es mir nicht gesagt?!", wiederholte Lara mit gehobener Stimme.

„Wie ich es dir erzählt habe", mischte sich Branden ein.

„Nun, Mister Oates", wandte sich Silas an ihn, „Haben sie auch erklärt, warum ich jemand anderen zur Bergung der Kristalle engagiert habe?" Er sah wieder zu Lara, die zornig, doch bereit, zuzuhören war. „Ja, noch bevor ich dich, Lara beauftragt habe, die beiden Kristalle zu finden, war es Mister Oates, der mir das Buch brachte. Oder eher gesagt, bringen sollte."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Lara forsch.

Silas wandte sich wieder Branden zu.

„Mister Oates, Ihr hohes Interesse an dem Auftrag war mir ehrlich gesagt _von Anfang an_ suspekt", sprach Silas und sah zu Lara. „Er fand das Buch in Thailand. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an seinen Anruf. Doch als wir wieder aufeinander trafen, verweigerte er mir das Artefakt."

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Lara Branden.

„Ja, aber ich habe dir ja gesagt, weshalb. Er ist von Mandalgoi besessen!", verteidigte sich Branden auf Silas deutend, der ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Ich und besessen?", wiederholte er kritisch und verzog die Augenbrauen. „Eine interessante Anschuldigung… Wie können Sie mir das beweisen?"

„Ich weiß es noch genau. Sie haben mit Mandalgoi gesprochen. Ich habe es genau gehört und am nächsten Tag ‚gekündigt'!", erläuterte Branden hitzig.

„_Gehört_", sprach er nach. Noch immer war er von Brandens Vorwürfen unberührt. „Und was haben sie _gesehen_?"

Schweigend warf Branden ihm einen zornerfüllten Blick zu. Während er immer unruhiger wurde, bewahrte Silas seine Gelassenheit und Lara sah sich genau zwischen den beiden. Obwohl sich das Puzzle langsam zusammenfügte, war das Endbild noch immer ein Rätsel.

„Anscheinend nichts", antwortete Silas auf seine eigene Frage. Er sah wieder zu Lara, näherte sich ihr nicht, doch blickte sie entschuldigend an.

„Glaub nicht, dass damit wieder alles im Lot ist", versicherte Lara ihm sauer. Doch trotz ihrer Wut, musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich selbst zornig besser gefiel als in Sorge.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen", gestand er aufrichtig.

„Ja, das hättest du", stimmte Lara aggressiv zu.

„Schau, ich habe eine Erklärung dafür", begann er.

„Die muss aber verdammt gut sein", konterte sie scharf.

„Ich fürchte, das ist sie nicht. Aber hör mir bitte trotzdem zu. Am Anfang dachte ich, dass du diese Information zum Finden der Kristalle nicht bräuchtest. Unsere Basis war am Anfang eine rein geschäftliche", erklärte er besonnen.

„Und deine Ausrede für den Zeitpunkt, seitdem wir uns besser kennen?", kritisierte Lara weiter.

„Nachdem wir uns näher gekommen waren, bist du nach New York aufgebrochen, um Kieron den zweiten Kristall zu entwenden, aber dazu musstest du mit _ihm_ zusammenarbeiten, sogar bei ihm wohnen." Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf Branden, der schweigend dastand zu nur teilweise zuzuhören schien. „Hättest du das gekonnt, wenn du es gewusst hättest? Die nächste Gelegenheit hätte sich in Japan ergeben und du weißt ja selbst, in welchem Zustand du nach der Geiselnahme warst. Und nachdem du den zweiten Kristall endlich gefunden hast, machtest du auf der Beerdigung ganz den Eindruck als brächtest du eine Auszeit", beendete er seine Erklärung nachdrücklich. „Wann also hätte ich es dir erzählen sollen?"

Branden schien aus seiner Starre erwacht und mischte sich wieder ein.

„Entscheide dich, Lara", befahl er hitzig. „Wem schenkst du mehr Glauben? Mir oder…" Er warf Silas einen feindseligen Blick zu. „_Mandalgoi._"

Silas erwiderte seine Miene. Die beiden erschienen Lara wie Feuer und Eis.

„Ja", antwortete Silas kühl. „Entscheide dich."

Sie sah die beiden abwechselnd an, die sie erwartungsvoll anschauten als ob Laras Urteil Auswirkungen darauf hätte, was Wahrheit und was Lüge war. Es machte sie noch wütender.

„Ich soll mich _entscheiden_?", hinterfragte sie aufgebracht. „Oh, seid still! Ich entscheide mich für gar niemanden! Ich habe genug von euch Männern und eurem Glauben, ihr müsstet schweigen, um andere nicht zu belasten! Du, Branden, um mich angeblich nicht in die Gefahr irgendwelcher Auftragsmörder zu bringen, und du, Silas, damit ich weiterarbeiten konnte als ob all das zwischen dir und Branden nie gewesen wäre. Ich habe genug von eurem urzeitlichen Beschützerinstinkt, der noch nicht verstanden hat, dass wir das 21. Jahrhundert haben und Frauen nicht nur unschuldige und schwache Wesen sind, die nach einem Beschützer verlangen!" Sie erschauderte selbst bei der Vorstellung. „Ich habe genug von eurer Engstirnigkeit; von eurem Glauben, ihr würde etwas Heldenhaftes tun, obwohl ihr eine verdammte Dummheit begeht; ich habe einfach genug von euch Männern!", rief sie den beiden temperamentvoll entgegen und wandte sich ab.

Silas und Branden warfen ihr überraschte Blicke zu. Diese Reaktion hatten sie nicht erwartet.

„Lara…", begann Silas schließlich. „Versuch, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren-"

„Ich wünschte, ihr Männer würdet mal euren Kopf zum Denken benutzen und nicht euren…argh!", erwiderte sie aufgebracht und schleuderte mit einem beherzten Tritt eine Vase gegen eine Säule, sodass das Gefäß zersprang und sich die Scherben auf dem Boden verteilten. Es milderte ihre Wut ein wenig.

„Lara, ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut und mehr kann ich nicht tun! Aber bist du denn hergekommen, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen?", wollte Silas wissen, der zum ersten Mal seit dem Gespräch aus der Ruhe zu kommen schien.

Indessen entsinnte sich Lara ihrer Gründe für ihr Erscheinen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Angst, sie könnte Silas nie wieder sehen, dass er tot war und ihr schlechtes Gewissen, ihn heimlich verlassen zu wollen, um wieder das Leben einer Einzelgängerin zu führen. Doch, dass sie sich gesorgt hatte, um zu erfahren, dass er sie lange Zeit angelogen hatte, dämpfte ihren Zorn keineswegs. Im Gegenteil – Sie fühlte sich verspottet.

„Nein", antwortete Branden auf Silas' Frage. „Wir sind gekommen, um Mandalgoi aufzuhalten."

Er stellte sich herausfordernd zwischen sie und Silas.

„Das sagt _er_", fügte Lara desinteressiert hinzu.

„Hören Sie endlich auf, es abzustreiten, Diamantes! Sie sind einen Pakt mit Mandalgoi eingegangen! Ich weiß, was ich weiß!", beteuerte Branden feurig, nicht ohne Silas seinem stechenden Blick auszusetzen.

„Sie wissen zugegebenermaßen viel für jemanden, der behauptet, nur Gutes im Sinn zu haben", erwiderte Silas, der genug von diesen ergebnislosen Wortwechseln hatte.

„Wissen…", murmelte Lara, der bei dem Wort plötzlich ein Geistesblitz gekommen war. „Wissen…" In ihrem Kopf fügten sich einzelne Fragmente mit einem Mal zusammen und ergaben ein völlig neues Bild. Sie wandte sich an Branden. „Sag mir, Branden… Woher wusstest du eigentlich von diesem Tempel?" Branden wollte antworten, doch Lara war noch nicht fertig. „Woher wusstest du von dem sowjetischen Projekt, das sehr gut geheimgehalten wurde und auf das auch ich nur durch Zufall gestoßen bin?"

„Lara-"

„Diese Armreife", fuhr Lara fort und trat mit erhobener Hand auf ihn zu. „Woher zum Teufel hast du sie? Woher wusstest du von ihrer Existenz? Und dass sie die bösen Geister bekämpfen, denen wir begegnet sind?" Sie senkte ihren Arm wieder. „Und wie wir Mandalgois Abbild bekämpfen mussten?" Vor ihm angekommen sah sie zurück zu Silas. „Du hast doch eben gesagt, er hätte damals ein fast _besorgniserregend_ großes Interesse an dem Auftrag gezeigt."

Silas nickte wortlos.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", entgegnete Branden erhitzt.

Lara musterte ihn einen Moment. Er erschien ihr leicht nervös. Er blinzelte öfter als normalerweise und verlagerte sein Gewicht häufig von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Branden…", begann sie. „Konnte dir die Geschichte, dass Silas einen Pakt mit Mandalgoi eingegangen ist, vielleicht nur einfallen, weil…" Sie zögerte. „Weil du selbst einen Vertrag mit ihm geschlossen hast?"

Branden starrte sie an.

„…_Was_…?", fragte er karg.

„Weißt du…", fuhr sie gleichmütig fort. „Es wäre eine Erklärung für deinen Ausbruch in Japan. Ich denke nicht, dass deine Gelassenheit dadurch-"

„Was zur Hölle redest du da, Lara?", hinterfragte er und lachte nervös auf. „Ich rette dir mindestens ein Dutzend Mal das Leben, komme mit dir hierher-"

„Und anstatt auf meine Frage einfach zu antworten ‚Nein, ich bin keinen Pakt mit Mandalgoi eingegangen', flüchtest du dich in solche Ausreden", stellte Lara ruhig fest.

Sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von den beiden und betrachtete sie abwechselnd aus einigen Metern Entfernung.

Silas hatte Lara erklärt, dass er die Legende samt Kristallen in seinen Besitz bringen wollte, um mit seiner verstorbenen Frau abzuschließen und war nur durch Laras Drängen allein zum Tempel aufgebrochen. Doch er hatte Lara wichtige Tatsachen verschwiegen, in dem Glauben, so wäre es besser für sie.

Branden hatte Lara von Anfang an nicht von seinen Zielen berichten wollen. Ihre Freundschaft hatte in Japan durch Brandens Wutanfall, in dem er offenbart hatte, dass er nur Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte, um leichter an die Kristalle zu kommen, einen herben Bruch erlitten. Nur vor einigen Stunden war er in ihr Haus eingedrungen, um ihr zu erklären, sein Zornausbruch täte ihm Leid und Silas wäre sein wahrer Gegner in diesem Spiel.

Beide hatten sie angelogen, betrogen. Sie traute keinem der beiden mehr.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer von euch die Wahrheit spricht und ob oder wer einen Pakt mit Mandalgoi eingegangen ist. Schließlich bin ich keine Hellseherin", erläuterte sie in ruhigem Ton. „Aber um allem Schlimmeren vorzubeugen…"

Sie ging auf das Podest zu, auf dem die Legende ruhte und nahm das schwere Buch in ihre Hände.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Branden.

„Ich nehme die Legende mit und werde einen Weg finden, sie unschädlich zu machen", versprach Lara. „Allem Anschein nach ist das der einzige Weg, den lieben Frieden zu wahren."

„Tu das nicht, Lara", bat Silas sie. „Oder lass mich wenigstens…wegen Yuelin…"

Sie blickte ihn scharf an. Von niemandem wollte sie sich davon abbringen lassen.

„Nun, das ist tragisch, aber ich fürchte…so ist es", entschied Lara und wollte den Rückweg antreten.

„Lara!", hielt Silas sie auf. Lara wandte sich um und erkannte seine Entrüstung. „Das ist verdammt selbstgerecht von dir!"

Trotz seiner Wut wich Lara kein bisschen von ihrer Position ab. Emotionen, Vertrauen, Lug und Betrug hatten sie in diese Situation gebracht. Sie hatte genug davon.

„Das tut mir außerordentlich Leid, aber vielleicht wäre ich dir wohler gesinnt, wenn du mich nicht monatelang angelogen hättest", antwortete Lara unbeugsam und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Wie willst _du_ denn dieses Buch zerstören?", mischte sich Branden kritisch ein.

„Es gibt keine Macht, die durch eine noch größere in die Knie gezwungen werden kann. Das solltest auch du wissen, Branden", erwiderte Lara. Sie hatte zwar noch keinen genauen Plan, doch den würde sie bald schmieden. „Aber wie ich sehe, seid ihr _beide_ nicht von meinem Vorhaben begeistert…", stellte sie fest und ging weiter.

Beim Gehen befand Lara ihren Entschluss für äußerst sinnvoll. Wenn sie erst das Buch samt den Kristallen vernichtete hatte, könnte sich ihre Beziehung zu den beiden endlich klären. Ob das Versöhnung oder Trennung bedeutete, war ihr unklar. Doch sie würde endlich Gewissheit haben, wenn die Legende des Mandalgoi nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stand.

‚Ja, Klarheit wäre etwas wirklich Schönes', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie seit dem Beginn des Abenteuers mit sich selbst und ihren Beziehungen zu anderen kämpfte. Sei es Branden, Joan, Sandra oder Silas gewesen… Keine ihrer Verbindungen war eindeutig zu definieren gewesen.

„Lara…", versuchte Silas sie aufzuhalten, doch sie hörte ihn nicht.

In Gedanken versunken merkte Lara ebenfalls nicht wie Branden seine Waffe zog und sein Ziel anvisierte. Ein Schuss erfüllte die sonst so stille Halle; nur einen Moment später entfaltete sich ein flaues Gefühl in Laras Brust und sie ließ das Buch fallen.

Kapitel 58 | Ende

Dieses Kapitel ist eines meiner Sorgenkinder. Also seid lieb, okay?


	59. Stille Schreie

_Was ist Lüge und was Wahrheit? Lara weiß es nicht und beschließt, die Legende des Mandalgoi zu vernichten, als sich ein Schuss aus Brandens Waffe löst…_

Kapitel 59 – Stille Schreie

Mongolei | Dund-Gobi-Aimag | 15:12 Uhr

Als Lara die Legende des Mandalgoi aus den Fingern glitt, sah sie für einen kurzen Moment die Erinnerung an die Geiselnahme in Japan. Ein Schuss – ein Schuss und der Tod war da. Sie konnte nichts tun. War hilflos.

Das schwere Buch kam mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Boden auf.

Im selben Moment war es Silas, der durch die Wucht der Kugel aus Brandens Waffe bäuchlings zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Liegen blieb.

Sich nicht rührte.

Lara konnte die Bilder vor ihren Augen nicht in einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang bringen. Es war als ob ein Geist ihren Kopf zu Branden richtete, um zu sehen wie er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, seine Desert Eagle noch immer auf den am Boden liegenden Silas richtete.

Nur für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch es war ihr als ob Branden schnell wieder wegsah, es nicht ertragen konnte, dass Lara ihn anschaute. So ruhig, dass sie es selbst nicht begriff, schlug Lara die Hand vor den Mund und schaute wieder zu Silas. Er bewegte sich nicht.

Doch dann beobachtete Lara perplex, dass er sich wieder aufrichtete – mit einem gewehrkugelgroßen Loch im Bauch, aus dem kein Blut floss. Er drehte sich um, doch die Art seiner Bewegung war Lara eben so fremd wie sein Gesichtsausdruck und sein Blick.

Fast belustigt grinste er Branden an.

„_Touché_", kommentierte er knapp.

Langsam senkte sich ihre Hand wieder, als sie beobachtete, wie sich die Wunde an seinem Bauch wieder schloss. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf Lara und sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen ihr in einem rötlichen Schimmer entgegenstrahlten.

Hochmütig lächelte er auch ihr entgegen.

Lara war eins klar: Vor ihr stand nicht Silas.

„Wer bist du?", wollte Lara wissen.

Seine Züge blieben unverändert.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so langsam, meine Schöne", antwortete er. Auch sein Tonfall war ein völlig anderer. „Aber wenn du es von mir hören willst… Ihr Menschen gabt mir einst den Namen _Mandalgoi_."

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Lara.

Obwohl die Geschehnisse eindeutig waren, hatte sie naiv darauf gehofft, dass es eine andere Erklärung gäbe.

„Dann ist es also wahr", erwiderte Lara und ihre Augen fielen für einen Moment auf Branden.

„Mister Oates war von Anfang an lästig", gab Mandalgoi zurück und sah zum Schatzjäger.

„Was ist mit Silas?", fragte Lara sachlich.

Später würde sie sich ihre Gelassenheit damit erklären, dass sie noch nicht verstanden hatte, was in diesen Momenten passiert war.

„Keine Worte der Besorgnis?", konterte Mandalgoi. Lara antwortete nicht. Er fuhr fort „Er war so gut, mit seinen Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Die _ganze_ Geschichte", unterbrach Lara ihn.

Mandalgois Lächeln blieb beständig.

„Ich nehme an, meine Vergangenheit ist dir bekannt. Vor langer Zeit schaffte es ein Mönch, mich und meine Kräfte zu versiegeln. Daraus entstand dieses Buch samt Kristallen." Er deutete auf die Artefakte zu Laras Füßen. „Es muss vor etwa zwei Jahren eurer Zeitrechnung gewesen sein, als _Silas_, wie du ihn nennst, bei einer Ausgrabung auf mich stieß."

‚Vor zwei Jahren…als seine Frau gestorben ist', ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

„Seit Langem war ich von allem isoliert gewesen… Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und drang in sein Unterbewusstsein ein, was bei seiner seelischen Verfassung ein Leichtes war. Natürlich hätte ich ihn am Liebsten sofort völlig übernommen, doch meine Kräfte ließen es nicht zu. Also weckte ich in ihm unbemerkt das Verlangen nach dem Buch und den Kristallen."

„Ein Parasit", stellte Lara fest und war sich ihres süffisanten Auflachens nicht bewusst.

Mandalgois Lächeln verschwand für einen Augenblick.

„Weißt du…es gab durchaus Dinge, die ich daran schätzte, an seinem Menschenleben teilzuhaben. Ich mochte zum Beispiel…wie du _schmeckst_", deutete er pikant an und strich flüchtig über seine Lippen.

Lara biss die Zähne zusammen und warf ihm einen schneidenden Blick zu.

„Aber wie dem auch sei…" Mandalgoi wandte sich Branden zu. „Mister Oates, ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Durch ihren Schuss wurde in diesem menschlichen Körper ein Schockzustand ausgelöst, der es mir zu einem Leichten gemacht hat, endgültig die Kontrolle zu übernehmen."

„Kein Grund, zu danken", erwiderte Branden kühl. „Ich bin mir sicher, das wäre ohnehin bald passiert. Ich habe die Dinge nur beschleunigt."

„In der Hoffnung, sich mir entgegenstellen zu können?", fragte Mandalgoi belustigt. „Ihr Menschen seid wirklich amüsant. Besonders, wenn ihr so verblendet seid. Aber es stimmt, ich hatte ohnehin bald vor, in Erscheinung zu treten. Allein schon durch die Nähe zur Legende samt Kristallen wuchs meine Kraft."

„Die du benötigst, um _was_ genau zu tun?", fragte Lara, die einige Schritte zu Branden tat.

Branden bemerkte das Zeichen von Laras neuer Verbundenheit und näherte sich ihr ebenfalls. Nun standen sie nebeneinander als bildeten sie gemeinsam eine Allianz.

„Erwartest du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?", konterte Mandalgoi.

Keiner der beiden konnte etwas darauf erwidern, denn plötzlich bebte die Erde unter ihnen, sodass sie schmerzhaft zu Boden fielen. Während die Erde markerschütternd dröhnte, bedeckte Lara reflexartig ihren Kopf mit ihren Armen, in der Hoffnung, sich vor den herabfallenden Felsbrocken schützen können.

Schon kurz darauf hörte das Erdbeben so schnell auf wie es angefangen hatte. Als Lara ihren Kopf vorsichtig hob, erkannte sie, dass er Raum in Trümmern lag und die Ausgänge durch Geröllhaufen ebenfalls verschlossen waren.

Mandalgoi war verschwunden – und ebenso die Legende.

„Verdammt", murmelte Lara. „Oh, verdammt…"

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Lara wie ihr Innerstes zerbrach, denn der Mensch, den sie am meisten liebte, war auf einmal fort, hatte sich als Lüge entpuppt und sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie ihn zurückbringen konnte, geschweige denn _ob_.

Entkräftet ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder gen Boden sinken und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in sich selbst zu.

Zunächst ignorierte sie Brandens Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Lara…" Er wusste nicht, ob er sie lieber in den Arm genommen und geküsst oder spöttisch ‚Glaubst du mir jetzt endlich?' gefragt hätte. Doch beide Möglichkeiten waren unangebracht. „Bist du okay?", erkundigte er sich schließlich einfühlsam.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden reagierte sie, indem sich ihr Kopf ruckartig hob. Nur einen Moment später stand sie wieder aufrecht und zog die vier Granaten von ihrem Gurt. Branden wollte aufschreien, als Lara bei allen die Stifte gleichzeitig zog und sie in die vier Ecken des Raumes warf, doch er ging schnell in Deckung, bevor eine weitere Detonation die Erde erschütterte.

„Das nehme ich als ‚ja' auf", antwortete Branden sarkastisch, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Sei nicht albern. Komm, lass uns hoffen, dass hierbei ein Ausgang entstanden ist", erwiderte Lara und Branden stellte erfreut fest, dass sie so entschlossen klang wie er sie kennengelernt hatte.

Auch ihre Art, ihre Gestik bestätigten ihm eins: Die Differenzen zwischen ihnen waren vergessen. Es galt, wieder zusammenzuhalten, ein Team zu bilden und das ohne viele Wortwechsel. Wie schon so viele Male zuvor.…

Den selben Hin- wie Rückweg zu benutzen, schlossen sie wegen der unüberwindbaren Hindernisse aus, weshalb sie die anderen drei Ergebnisse der Explosionen begutachteten. Nur durch eine der Granaten war ein neuer Durchgang freigelegt worden, der nach einigen Gängen eine Leiter darbot, die ans Tageslicht führte.

„Weißt du, das hätte auch schief gehen können", kommentierte Branden, als sie die Sprossenwand auf ihre Stabilität hin musterten.

„Wir waren in einen zertrümmerten Raum eingesperrt, der viele Meter unter der Erde liegt und außer vielen Steinen nichts beinhaltet. Was hätten wir denn verlieren sollen?", gab Lara zurück und schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Sieht sicher aus. Lass uns gehen."

Sie begann, die Leiter empor zu klettern und wartete nach einigen Sprossen darauf, dass Branden ihr folgte, doch er stand noch immer am Boden.

„Was ist?", erkundigte sie sich.

Branden sah sie ernst an.

„Weißt du, Lara…er ist jetzt Mandalgoi. Und nicht mehr dein…Silas", schärfte er ihr ein.

Lara seufzte resigniert.

„Das weiß ich doch, Branden. Erwartest du etwa, dass ich deswegen irgendwelche dramatischen Szenen provoziere, in denen ich der wahren Lösung des Problems nur im Wege stehe, weil ich davon überzeugt bin, sein wahres Ich erreichen zu können?", fragte Lara humorvoll und warf ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln zu, das er erwiderte.

„Das wäre zumindest das erste, woran ich gedacht habe", gab Branden zu.

Lara lachte. Sie wusste, dass jegliche Schwäche nun unnütz und nur hinderlich war und versuchte zu ihrer Normalform zurückzukehren.

„Aber…sei ehrlich: Glaubst du, es gibt noch eine Chance…?", wollte sie zaghaft wissen.

Branden sah kurz zu Boden.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er ehrlich.

Lara ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

‚Nein, ich darf jetzt nicht schwach machen… Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter', redete sie sich selbst zu und schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Gehen wir", beschloss sie letztendlich und gemeinsam kletterten sie die Leiter hinauf, dem Tageslicht entgegen.

* * *

Als Lara gemeinsam mit Branden wieder ihr Anwesen in der Nähe von Mandalgov erreichte, waren sie nicht überrascht, ihren Feind nicht anzutreffen. Wohl aber hatten sie sich schon während der Rückfahrt den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wo Mandalgois nächstes Ziel lag und warum. Denn er hatte die Legende in seinen Besitz gebracht, womit ihm alle Möglichkeiten offen standen, und sie dennoch nicht benutzt; sonst hätte der Drachengott wieder seine ursprüngliche Gestalt angenommen.

„Glaubst du, er ist noch einmal hierher zurückgekehrt?", fragte Branden, als sie den Eingangsbereich durchschritten.

„Suchen wir nach Spuren", schlug Lara vor. „Fangen wir mit seinem Arbeitszimmer an."

Doch entgegen der Hoffnungen, waren dort keine Anhaltspunkte aufzufinden. Alles sah noch genau so aus wie am Vortag, als Lara ihm auf der roten Couch verkündet hatte, dass sie den Tempel endlich gefunden hätte.

„Hm, wäre auch zu einfach gewesen", gab Branden zu, nachdem er sich eine Akte genauer angesehen hatte und diese wieder auf den Schreibtisch legte. „Vielleicht im Schlafzimmer?"

„Schau du dort nach. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer", entschied Lara, doch auch im Erdgeschoss wurde sie nicht fündig. Um der toten Stille im Raum entgegenzuwirken, schaltete Lara den LCD-Fernseher ein, der an der Wand angebracht und von einer Couchgarnitur umrundet war.

„Die Hitzewelle in Australien nimmt kein Ende. Während die Feuerwehr versucht, die Brände zu bekämpfen…"

Sie hörte nicht zu und sah sich die Bücher in den Regalen genauer an. Die meisten waren auf Mongolisch geschrieben worden. Das Exemplar, das Lara in der Hand hielt, handelte von Pflanzen; die anderen Bücher zeigten ähnliche Themenbereiche. Von Silas wusste Lara, dass er sich nicht für Gärtnerei interessierte, weshalb sie schloss, dass seine verstorbene Frau die Werke einst gekauft haben musste.

‚Vielleicht wäre ich nie gegen sie angekommen…', sinnierte Lara und stellte das Buch wieder zurück zu den anderen.

„Lara, komm mal rauf!", hörte sie Brandens Stimme rufen. Erst jetzt realisierte sie wie unnütz sie im Raum gestanden hatte und schlug sich als Strafe selbst kurz gegen die Wange.

„Bin sofort da!", versprach Lara und machte sich auf in den ersten Stock. Sie fand Branden nicht wie vermutet im Schlafraum, sondern einige Türen weiter in ihrem eigenen Arbeitszimmer.

Entgegen der Erwartung auch diesen Raum vorzufinden wie sie ihn verlassen hatte, sah sie wie Branden im Chaos nach Hinweisen suchte. Bücher waren unachtsam auf den Boden geworfen worden, Unterlagen mischten sich lose mit Notizzetteln und Schreibutensilien lagen verstreut im Raum.

„Was hat er hier gesucht?", murmelte Lara und kniete sich ebenfalls in das Durcheinander.

„Jedenfalls etwas, das mit dem antiken Ägypten zu tun hat", antwortete Branden und hielt ihr ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚die Geschichte Ägyptens – Band 1' hin.

Nachdem sie die Unterlagen wieder in eine Ordnung gebracht hatten, stellten sie fest, dass alle Hinweise auf ein Zepter des Gottes Osiris hinwies, mit dessen Hilfe man die Macht über eine Welt zwischen Dies- und Jenseits erlangen konnte.

„Nimmst du immer deine ganze Bibliothek überall mit hin?", erkundigte sich Branden, als die Bücher über Archäologie und Mythologie in den Regalen musterte.

„Das ist nur meine Grundausstattung und ja – die nehme ich sicherheitshalber immer mit", antwortete Lara und ordnete einen Stapel Papiere vor ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend.

Branden schritt zum Fenster und sah hinaus auf die hügelige Landschaft. Die dunklen Wolken versprachen bald Regen.

„Also…auf nach Ägypten…?", fragte Branden skeptisch.

Lara schaute ebenfalls nach draußen.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie resigniert. „Das ist zu einfach."

„Hm…"

Kurz schwiegen sie und ordneten ihre Gedanken.

„Das muss eine Finte sein", sprach Lara es schließlich aus. „So kühl und berechnend wie wir ihn vorhin erlebt haben, würde er niemals ein Zimmer so unüberlegt verwüsten."

„Höchstens, um uns auf eine falsche Spur zu locken", schloss Branden.

„Ganz genau", stimmte Lara zu und legte die Papiere in ihren Händen in eine blaue Akte.

„Ich werde Uma anrufen und ihr die Sache erklären. Vielleicht kann sie ihn orten, durch irgendwelche Grenzkontrollen oder die Schwingungen der Kristalle", beschloss Branden ohne Vertrauen in seine eigenen Worte.

„Tu das. Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass es möglich ist, aber man sollte alle Wege in Betracht ziehen", erwiderte Lara. Sie wusste noch selbst genau wie Silas ihr spezielle Schatullen für die Kristalle und das Buch vorgestellt hatte, die jegliche Wellen stoppten, wodurch ein Aufspüren unmöglich wurde. Zudem hatte Mandalgoi lange genug an der Menschenwelt teilgehabt, um Mittel und Wege kennen zu lernen, die es möglich machten, ohne Angabe von Daten Landesgrenzen zu überqueren.

Branden zückte sein Handy, um Umas Nummer zu wählen und verließ den Raum während die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde. Derweil ordnete Lara die Bücher, die Mandalgoi zurückgelassen hatte, um sie zurück ins Regal zu stellen. Während sie die verschiedenen Wälzer einordnete, schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zur Silas und Mandalgoi.

‚Wer weiß, vielleicht entstammten viele seiner lieben Worte eigentlich _ihm_…', zweifelte Lara weiter an ihrer Beziehung. ‚Oder es war die ganze Zeit _er_, der Gefallen an mir gefunden hat…'

Lara erinnerte sich wieder an Mandalgois Worte im Tempel und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„_Weißt du…es gab durchaus Dinge, die ich daran schätzte, an seinem Menschenleben teilzuhaben. Ich mochte zum Beispiel…wie du _schmeckst_", deutete er pikant an und strich flüchtig über seine Lippen._

Eine Schauer durchfuhr sie bei der Vorstellung, dass Mandalgoi bei so vielen intimen Momenten zwischen ihr und Silas ebenfalls dabei gewesen war. Sie mochte nicht weiter daran denken.

‚Nein, das kann nicht sein. Mandalgoi kann vielleicht Wünsche in ihm geweckt haben. Aber das zwischen uns bestand aus mehr', argumentierte sie selbst und war von sich selbst verwirrt, dass sie die Vergangenheitsform verwendet hatte. ‚Ich sollte aufhören, zu denken.'

Sie entschied, sich wieder auf die Bücher zu konzentrieren und ordnete jedes Werk ein. Es war eine spezielle Ordnung, die Lara pflegte; größtenteils nach Themenbereichen sortiert, doch oft fanden sich Bücher an Stellen wieder, die Außenstehende als unpassend empfanden. Lara hatte noch nie versucht, ihre Strukturierung zu erklären, denn sie verstand sie selbst nicht. Doch als sie das letzte Buch einordnete, wusste sie sofort, dass das Nebenstehende falsch stand. Sie nahm es hervor.

„_Mythologie – Götter, Helden, Mythen_… Das gehört doch nicht zu den geschichtlichen Büchern aus dem Mittelmeerraum", murmelte Lara sich selbst zu und wollte es zunächst ins richtige Fach stellen, doch dann hielt sie inne.

Von einem plötzlichen Impuls erfasst öffnete sie das Buch und blätterte darin. Obwohl Lara keine Markierung vorfinden konnte, war sie sich plötzlich sicher, dem entscheidenden Hinweis auf der Spur zu sein.

Währenddessen betrat Branden ernüchtert wieder den Raum.

„Keine Spur an irgendwelchen Grenzkontrollen oder ähnlichem. Und Uma sagt, das Programm, mit dem sie die Kristalle vorher orten konnte, ist im Eimer. Aber eine große Überraschung ist das nicht. Schließlich haben wir es damals von Diamantes persönlich bekommen und der wäre ziemlich blöde…Hörst du mir zu?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, die Spur ist wieder warm geworden", entgegnete Lara und sah sich die Bilder und Texte auf den Seiten genau an.

„Warum? Was hast du da?", wollte Branden wissen und beugte sich über ihre Schulter.

Lara überflog einzelne Kapitel und musterte dann einzelne Seiten wieder ganz genau. Zunächst war es Branden schleierhaft, warum Lara auf einem Blatt schließlich stoppte, doch dann erkannte auch er die Außergewöhnlichkeit. Eine Seite fehlte.

„Die wurde fein säuberlich herausgetrennt", stellte Lara fest.

„Das ist in der Tat schon eher sein Stil", gab Branden zu. „Und ich denke nicht, dass du deine Bücher auseinander nimmst."

„In der Tat." Lara musterte die anderen Seiten. „Das Kapitel ist über Polynesien. Vielleicht ist das eine Spur zu ihm."

„Was sucht er im Pazifik?", fügte Branden hinzu.

„Das steht wahrscheinlich auf der fehlenden Seite", antwortete Lara.

„Aber wir können nicht jede dieser Mini-Inseln nach ihm absuchen. Wir brauchen konkretere Anhaltspunkte."

„Aber wir können ihn nicht orten. Zumindest nicht mit unseren Mitteln…", führte Lara weiter.

Branden kam auf einmal eine Idee.

„Stimmt genau. _Wir _können es nicht", wiederholte er und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein wissendes Lächeln aus. „Aber jemand anderes kann es."

Zunächst sah Lara ihn ratlos an. Doch dann begriff sie und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Du hast Recht", erwiderte sie. „Nun, dann wird es wohl Zeit, alte Bekannte wieder zu kontaktieren."

Branden hielt ihr sein Handy entgegen.

„Darf ich bitten?", erkundigte er sich. „Diplomatie ist wohl eher _deine_ Stärke."

Nach einem vielsagenden Blick nahm Lara sein Mobiltelefon entgegen und klappte es auseinander, um Kontakt mit jemanden aufzunehmen, den die beiden schon lange aus den Augen verloren hatten. Sie wählte eine Nummer und die Verbindung wurde aufgebaut. Noch einmal sah sie nach draußen und erblickte wie langsam stärker werdende Regentropfen nun gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselten.

‚Noch ist nichts verloren', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, die den Schauer als gutes Omen aufnahm, denn nach jedem Unwetter folgte Sonnenschein.

Das Freizeichen ertönte.

Kapitel 59 | Ende

Ursprünglich hätte die Geschichte ziemlich bald ein Ende gefunden, aber ich habe mich entschieden, das Finale neu zu gestalten, um es „imposanter" werden zu lassen. Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen!

Bald wäre die 200er-Marke der Reviews geknackt! Noch einmal vielen Dank an euch alle!


	60. Neues Ziel

_Es ist raus: Mandalgoi hat sich Silas' Körper bemächtigt, um…ja, was eigentlich? Jedenfalls müssen Lara und Branden wieder einmal zusammenhalten und die Welt retten. Mandalgoi hält sich vermutlich in Polynesien auf, aber wo? Das kann nur einer sagen…_

Kapitel 60 – Neues Ziel

Australien | Sydney | 12:07 Uhr

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der Kontakt, den Lara und Branden nun brauchten, sich in Australien aufhielt. Gleich darauf hatten sie ihre Flüge buchen wollen, doch eine Reise nach Australien als Zivilperson war derzeit nur schwer möglich. Aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen wurde das Land von vielen Bränden heimgesucht, die viele Menschen ihr Heim und das Leben kostete. Rettungskräfte aus vielen Ländern trafen ein und brachten große Ladungen an Lebensmitteln, Medikamenten und improvisierten Schlafstätten. Hilfsorganisationen und das Militär beanspruchten nun die meisten Transportmittel, die in das Land führten.

Geld hätte die beiden zwar ebenfalls dorthin bringen können, doch bevor sie die richtigen Kontakte hergestellt hätten, wären weitere Tage vergangen. Sie beschlossen, auf einen anderen alten Bekannten zurückzugreifen, dessen militärische Verbindungen sie problemlos und schnell in das Land eingeschleust hatte. Schon einige Stunden nach einem Anruf hatten sie aufbrechen können.

Doch der Gefallen sollte nicht umsonst erwiesen werden. Nachdem Lara ihm die ganze Geschichte per Telefon erzählt hatte, wollte er als Gegenleistung mit ihr und Branden kommen, um den Kampf mit ihnen auszufechten. Da sie keine andere Wahl hatten, stimmten sie zu.

Lara und Branden hatten nur leichtes Handgepäck mit sich genommen, denn als erfahrene Grabräuber wussten sie, dass sich ein größerer Aufwand selten lohnte. Am Flughafen hatten sie ein Taxi genommen, das sie zu einem kleinen Haus in Sydney brachte, das Branden besaß. Wie Lara pflegte er, in vielen Regionen der Erde Immobilien zu besitzen.

„Glaubst du, es war klug, die beiden wieder mithineinzuziehen?", fragte Branden während der Fahrt durch die heißen Straßen Sydneys.

Nicht viele Menschen waren draußen, da die meisten sich daheim durch Klimaanlagen vor der Wärme schützten oder auf Nachrichten von Verwandten und Bekannten aus der brandgefährdeten Gegend warteten. Australien größte Stadt war durch kluge Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und schnelles Eingreifen der Feuerwehrleute noch nicht von den Feuern beschädigt worden, doch man hatte die Bevölkerung zur äußersten Vorsicht aufgerufen.

„Wer weiß schon, was klug ist?", entgegnete Lara philosophisch und genoss den Fahrtwind durch die offenen Fensterscheiben. „Wir brauchen Hilfe oder es werden noch viel schlimmere Dinge passieren."

Nach einigen Abzweigungen waren sie bei Brandens Haus angekommen. Es war eine beschauliche, schöne Bleibe, genau groß genug, um zwei oder drei Personen in sich hausen zu lassen. Anders als Lara war Branden weniger luxusbegeistert.

Als sie ausstiegen, sahen sie bereits Zip und Alister in kurzen T-Shirts und Jeans auf den Treppen sitzend. Anders als sonst wollten sie diesmal ihr komplettes Team vor Ort wissen. Die vier begrüßten sich, ehe sie hineingingen.

„Sind die anderen schon eingetroffen?", erkundigte sich Branden, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Nein, wir waren die ersten hier", erwiderte Zip.

Die vier gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die kuscheligen, dunkelblauen Sofas. Lara gefiel die moderne Einrichtung in hellen Farben.

„Der Kühlschrank war leer, also sind wir gleich etwas einkaufen gegangen", erläuterte Alister nach einem fragenden Blick Brandens auf leere Einkauftüten in der Ecke des Raumes. „Ich wusste nicht, wie teuer Australien ist…"

Während die drei sich über die Geschäfte in Australien austauschten, wischte sich Lara mit Blick auf den Boden trotz luftiger Kleidung den Schweiß von der Stirn und schloss für einen ausruhenden Moment die Augen.

„Bist du okay, Lara?", fragte Zip sie schließlich.

Sie sah auf.

„Ja…die Hitze macht mir nur etwas zu schaffen. Habt ihr auch etwas zu trinken eingekauft? Ich verdurste", antwortete Lara.

„Natürlich. Warte, ich bring dir etwas", bot Alister freundlich an und stand auf, um in die anliegende Küche zu gehen.

„Seit wann macht _dir_ denn Hitze zu schaffen?", wollte Zip skeptisch wissen.

Doch bevor Lara antworten konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Als Hausherr ging Branden zum Eingang und ließ den Klingelnden herein.

„Uma!", hörten sie Branden freudig rufen.

Sofort war Zip aufgesprungen als hätte man ihm sein größtes Idol angekündigt. Im selben Moment erwachte in Lara die Neugier auf Uma. Sie hatte Zips Exfreundin nie persönlich kennenlernen können, sondern ihre Stimme nur über Funk gehört, während Zip mit ihr im Rahmen des New-York-Abenteuers hatte zusammenarbeiten müssen. Von einem Foto her, das der sonst chaotische Zip sorgfältig aufbewahrte, erinnerte sich Lara nur vage an das Aussehen Umas.

Lara und Zip hörten wie sich Branden und Uma freudig begrüßten und danach ebenfalls zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer stießen. Zur Begrüßung erhob sich auch Lara, die Uma aufmerksam musterte.

Früher war sie bereits von Umas aufbrausendem Temperament überzeugt worden, doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Lebhaftigkeit mit solch femininer Weiblichkeit einhergehen könnte wie Uma sie ausstrahlte. Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten Lara elanvoll entgegen und ihre wilden, brünetten Locken umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht mit vollen Lippen. Wie sie es noch durch das Foto im Sinn hatte, war ihre Haut natürlich braun und auch ihr Körper verlor durch ein weites T-Shirt und einer langen Jenas nichts an weiblichem Charme – im Gegenteil: es brachte ihre weiblichen Rundungen noch mehr zur Geltung.

Die Latina mit mexikanischen Wurzeln kam auf Lara zur und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung.

„Freut mich, dich endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen, Lara", begrüßte Uma sie.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben", erwiderte Lara, von der herzlichen Umarmung etwas überrascht.

‚Die Südländer und ihr Temperament…', ging es Lara lächelnd durch den Kopf. Uma war ihr sofort sympathisch.

Dann wandte sie sich Zip zu.

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn kurz.

Lara kam wieder in den Sinn, dass Uma Zip damals wieder aus ihrer Wohnung geworfen hatte, lange nachdem ihre Zusammenarbeit beendet gewesen war. Den Grund dafür hatte Lara nie erfahren und fand eine Frage danach bei der kühlen Distanz, die sie zwischen den beiden beobachtete, zu persönlich.

„Hey", grüßte Zip zurück und Lara erkannte in seiner Stimme eine fremde Unsicherheit.

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es erneut an der Tür.

‚Endlich!', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, denn sie hasste es, nur unnütz dazusitzen und auf Hilfe zu warten.

Branden stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen und nur einen Augenblick später befanden sich auch Crowe und Frankenstein im Raum. Frankenstein hatte sich kaum verändert. Noch immer trug der untersetzte Wissenschaftler mit ausfallendem, grauen Harr eine Brille und Kleidung, die schon zwanzig Jahre alt zu sein schienen.

Nach Branden und Alister begrüßte Lara ihn.

„Schön, Sie wiederzusehen", waren ihre ersten Worte an ihn, wobei sie selbst nicht wusste wie ehrlich sie es meinte. Es tat zwar gut, ein bekanntes Gesicht nach langer Zeit wiederzusehen, doch die Umstände, unter denen dies geschah, waren ein leichter Wermutstropfen.

„Danke. Ich freue mich, Ihnen helfen zu können", erwiderte Frankenstein freundlicher als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Crowe hingegen hatte sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung sehr verändert. Als erstes fiel Lara seine Statur auf, die durch die vielen Muskeln bei ihn früher wie einen Schrank hatten wirken lassen. Er war noch immer athletisch, obwohl er sichtlich schon seit Langem keinem ausgedehnten Krafttraining mehr nachgegangen war.

Sein sonst akribisch genau rasiertes Gesicht war nun von einem Drei-Tage-Bart versehen und seine ansonsten sehr kurzen, braunen Haare waren länger und etwas wuschelig. Auch seine Kleidung stach in Form eines Hawaii-Hemdes und Sandalen hervor.

„Mister Crowe…", stellte Lara zugestehend fest, als sie seine Hand schüttelte. „Ich hätte Sie fast nicht erkannt."

„Und darf ich das als etwas Positives aufnehmen?", erkundigte er sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Lara wunderte sich über die freundschaftliche Atmosphäre, die zwischen ihr und ihren ehemaligen Kontrahenten herrschte. Ihr Feind war nun ein anderer, nämlich ihr ehemaliger Verbündeter.

Während Lara kurz in Gedanken versunken war, hatte Frankenstein bereits damit begonnen, sein Equipment auf Brandens Couchtisch auszubreiten. Außer einem Laptop und einigen Kabeln konnte Lara andere Gerätschaften nicht genau identifizieren, die Frankenstein jedoch gekonnt miteinander verband.

„Sagen Sie, Frankenstein…was machen Sie eigentlich hier in Australien? Wir hatten erwartet, Sie wieder im feuchten Irland anzutreffen", begann Branden eine Konversation, in der Hoffnung, die Wartezeit etwas zu verkürzen.

„Nun ja, nachdem meine Suche nach den Kristallen sich als ausweglos erwiesen hat, musste ich mich nach einer neuen Energiequelle umsehen", erklärte Frankenstein, während er einige Knöpfe an einem kleinen Apparat justierte, der an ein altmodisches Modem erinnerte.

„Sind Sie noch immer mit der Forschung an Ihren Kreaturen beschäftigt?", erkundigte sich Alister, der sich noch genau der Bilder entsinnte, die er damals durch Laras Headset hatte sehen können.

„Mit meinen Forschungen bezüglich der Veränderungen der Genstruktur", berichtigte Frankenstein ihn und Lara merkte, dass er trotz allem noch immer stolz auf seine Schaffungen war. „Nun ja, da die meisten energetischen Ressourcen begrenzt und zudem sehr kostspielig sind, habe ich beschlossen, mich mit der Technik der Solarenergie zu befassen. Und wo kann man die Sonne besser nutzen als in Australien?", führte Frankenstein aus und stellte eine Antenne an einem Gerät richtig ein.

„Stimmt. Bei der Hitze hier", merkte Zip an, dessen Begeisterung für Frankensteins Techniken schon geweckt war. Auch Uma beobachtete aufmerksam wie der Wissenschaftler die Kabel und Geräte miteinander verband.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Crowe?", fragte Lara an den ehemaligen Brigadegeneral einer Terrororganisation gewandt. „Weshalb konnten wir Sie im Dschungel Brasiliens ausfindig machen?"

Crowe grinste sie ungeniert hatte. Seine Art wirkte nun weniger krampfhaft diszipliniert und viel entspannter.

„Ich wurde dort wegen eines _Projekts_ stationiert", deutete er an und alle Beteiligten wussten, dass es sich im ein geheimes Vorhaben handelte. „Aber es gefiel mir dort, also habe ich darum gebeten, dauerhaft dort bleiben zu dürfen. Es ist wirklich viel interessanter in der Wildnis zu leben als in der Zivilisation."

‚Wahrscheinlich hat ihn Guatemala damals auf den Geschmack gebracht', dachte Lara, die Gefallen am veränderten Crowe fand. Für einen Moment zweifelte sie daran, ihn für lange Zeit verabscheut zu haben.

„Sie werden also immer noch bei ihrer Armee gebraucht?", fragte Lara.

„Ich war lange Zeit einer der Besten. Natürlich bleiben mit seit dem Missgeschick mit Ihnen alle Führungspositionen verwehrt, aber dafür getötet oder ein Leben lang ausgeschlossen werden, würde ich deshalb nie", entgegnete Crowe.

„Und tun Sie dort im Dschungel auch noch irgendwelche anderen Dinge, als gewissen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen?", wollte die Grabräuberin wissen.

„Meistens nicht. Aber da derzeit alles organisiert ist und wie am Schnürchen verläuft, konnte man mich entbehren und nach Ihrem Anruf hatte ich keine Zweifelt mehr, wie ich die freie Zeit verbringen sollte", gab Crowe zurück.

„Sie verbringen also Ihren _Urlaub_ mit uns?", schloss Lara und musste lachen.

„Es gibt doch nichts Entspannenderes als die Welt zu retten", kommentierte Crowe grinsend. „Sofern es das ist, worum es hier geht."

„Oh, wenn wir das wüssten…", murmelte Lara und sah betreten zur Seite.

„So, das sollte es sein", hörte sie Frankenstein schließlich sagen.

„Schon?", erkundigte sich Branden.

„Je schneller, desto besser", antwortete Lara, die sich so schnell wieder gefasst hatte wie sie abgedriftet war. „Und?"

„Eine Sekunde", bat Frankenstein, der das Programm gerade startete. Der Wissenschaftler gab ein, dass er die Schwingungen beider Kristalle samt Buch ausfindig machen wollte und nachdem das Programm die Information verarbeitet hatte, erschien sogleich eine Karte der vielen Inseln im Pazifik. Durch einen Zoom kristallisierte sich schnell der Südwesten der Zone heraus und kurz darauf war sich Lara sicher, dass ihr Weg sie diesmal nach Neuseeland führte.

Das Programm zoomte weiter und zeigte den Süden des Landes, schließlich eine Stadt namens Invercargill, deren Straßen bald auf den Bildschirm deutlich wurden, bis der Bildschirm verharrte und einen roten, pulsierenden Punkt in einem der Gebäude anzeigte.

„Da ist er also?", fragte Branden.

„Wahrscheinlich ist dieses Gebäude ein Hotel", vermutete Uma.

„Das kann sein", stimmte Lara zu, die nun wie so viele Male das Bedürfnis hatte, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Sie wandte sich an Alister. „Wie weit bist du mit deinen Nachforschungen über Polynesien?"

„Sie brauchen nur noch einen Feinschliff", antwortete der Historiker.

„Gut. Dann verleih ihnen diesen noch", erwiderte Lara. Sie sah zu Frankenstein. „Ich fürchte, wir werden Sie noch weiterhin brauchen."

„Das klingt so negativ", unterbrach der Wissenschaftler vergnügt. „Sie wollen wissen, ob ich mit Ihnen nach Neuseeland komme? Sofern Sie die Reisekosten übernehmen: Natürlich."

Lara lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Schön. Dann packen Sie ihre Gerätschaften wieder zusammen, um sie nach Neuseeland mitzunehmen", ordnete Lara an.

„Dabei brauchen Sie doch bestimmt Hilfe!", platzte es gleichzeitig aus Zip und Uma heraus. Die beiden wechselten kurz überraschte Blicke und sahen dann wieder scheu weg.

„Sieht so aus als hätten Sie ihre ersten Bewunderer, Frankenstein", kommentierte Branden in seiner entspannten Art, um die Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Ach ja, Branden…", begann Lara. „Sei doch bitte so gut und sammle unser Equipment inklusive Waffen zusammen und informiere dich danach über die Beschaffungsmöglichkeiten von Fahrzeugen in Invercargill, falls wir Motorräder oder Ähnliches benötigen."

„Geht klar", entgegnete Branden.

Zuletzt wandte sich Lara Crowe zu.

„Und was tragen Sie mir auf?", erkundigte er sich.

„Mit mir zu kommen. Wir fahren zum Flughafen und sichern uns die schnellsten Tickets nach Neuseeland", gab Lara zurück.

„Wir könnten sie auch einfach per Internet bestellen", entgegnete Crowe.

„Schon…", räumte Lara ein. „Aber das Internet lässt sich nicht durch eine Milde Gabe erweichen, uns vorteilhaftere Plätze und einen schnelleren Abflugtermin zu beschaffen."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Crowe und Lara erkannte an seinem Lächeln, dass ihm die Idee der Bestechung durchaus zusagte.

„Gut. Dann lassen Sie uns gehen", entschied Lara.

„Zu Ihren Diensten", entgegnete Crowe und salutierte.

Lara musste lachen.

* * *

Die beiden riefen sich ein Taxi, das bald darauf vor Brandens Haus parkte. Die beiden stiegen ein und stellten sogleich enttäuscht fest, dass der Wagen keine Klimaanlage aufwies.

„Zum Flughafen bitte", bat Lara, als sie den von der Sonne aufgeheizten Sicherheitsgurt auf der Rückbank einrasten ließ.

„Aber gerne doch, Miss", antwortete der gut gelaunte Fahrer. „Ist es heute nicht heiß? Selbst für australische Verhältnisse…"

Lara mochte die Art des Fahrers. Nicht einmal die Konversation über das Wetter erschien ihr und Crowe erzwungen.

„Ihr seid aus England, nicht wahr?", wollte der Fahrer nach einigen Wortwechseln wissen. „Wollt ihr euch etwa auf den Heimweg machen?"

„Nein, wir wollen nach Neuseeland", gab Crowe zurück.

„Nach Neuseeland?", wiederholte der Fahrer überrascht. „Habt ihr denn noch gar kein Radio gehört oder ferngesehen? Da drüben hat sich vor einigen Stunden ein ziemlich heftiges Erdbeben ereignet. Ich würde da jetzt nicht hinfahren! Falls das überhaupt erlaubt ist…"

Lara und Crowe warfen sich wissentliche Blicke zu. Es konnte sich bei der Katastrophe nicht um einen Zufall handeln.

„Das könnte eine Anreise durchaus erschweren…", gab Lara zu.

„Wollt ihr etwa trotzdem da hin?", fragte der Fahrer erstaunt. „Wie wollt ihr das denn überhaupt anstellen? Ihr müsstet irgendein hohes Tier in der Regierung oder im Militär kennen…"

„Ja, das müsste man", entgegnete Crowe und hatte schon sein Handy hervorgenommen, um einen Anruf zu tätigen.

* * *

Pazifik | Nahe Neuseeland | 14:42 Uhr

Nach ihrer Ankunft in Neuseeland, wo wie prophezeit der Ausnahmezustand herrschte, hatten sich Zip, Uma, Frankenstein und Alister zunächst ein Hotel gesucht, wenn auch dies eine heikle Angelegenheit gewesen war. Frankenstein hatte die Legende samt Kristallen nun mitten im Pazifik orten können, woraufhin sich Lara, Branden und Crowe sofort ein Boot und Jetskis organisiert hatten. Schon seit einigen Stunden fuhren die drei mit dem weißen Motorboot auf der Wasseroberfläche entlang und folgten den Instruktionen von Frankensteins Programmen

„Land in Sicht!", rief Branden, der durch sein Fernglas blickte.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit", kommentierte Lara, die ihm das Fernglas sanft, aber bestimmt entriss, um ebenfalls einen Blick hindurch werfen zu können. Während sie bestaunten, was vor ihnen lag, steuerte Crowe gekonnt das Boot zu seinem Ziel.

Die Insel war klein, so klein dass sie auf vielen Landkarten nicht verzeichnet war. Sobald die näher kamen, wurde ihnen klar, weshalb Mandalgoi das Erdbeben ausgelöst hatte. Ein steiniger Komplex ragte aus dem Innern der Insel hervor, der offenbar erst durch die Erschütterung an die Oberfläche gekommen war.

„Sieht so aus als müssten wir bald vor Anker gehen", vermutete Lara, als sie immer näher kamen. Steinige Klippen umgaben die Insel, die sie wohl nur durch eine Kletterpartie meistern konnten.

„Gut, schließlich haben wir ja die Jetskis", antwortete Branden, wandte sich von der Reling ab und ging ins Innere des Bootes.

Lara blieb stehen und genoss für einen Moment die salzige Seeluft, das Rauschen der Wellen und die strahlende Sonne. Die Szene wirkte so friedlich, dass sie für einen Moment vergessen konnte, dass ihr bald ein Kampf gegen einen Feind bevor stand, der sich Silas' Körper bemächtigt hatte. Für einen Augenblick gab sie sich der Lüge hin, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war.

„Lara!", rief man sie vom Innern des Bootes.

„Ich komme!", antwortete Lara sogleich und ihr Tagtraum war vergessen. Als sie Branden und Crowe erreicht hatte, sah sie bereits eine Waffenauswahl ausgebreitet und ihr wurde mulmig bei dem Gedanken zumute, diese gegen Silas einsetzen zu müssen.

„Schnapp dir schon mal deine Waffen und dann wäre da noch…", begann Branden und nahm aus seinem Rucksack eine Schatulle hervor, die Lara schon kannte.

„Die Armreife?", erkundigte sich Lara, als er das Kästchen öffnete. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die goldenen Schmuckstücke, die sie in der Mongolei beschützt hatten.

„Genau. Schließlich haben sie uns vorher schon vor körperlichen Verletzungen bewahrt, also werden sie es wohl auch hier tun", erwiderte Branden. „Aber wir haben nur vier, also kann nur einer völlig geschützt sein."

Crowe lenkte weiterhin entspannt das Boot.

„Sofern die Dinger wirklich funktionieren, nehme ich auch nur einen davon", erklärte er sich bereit. „So ist es auch spannender."

Branden sah Lara für einen Moment an, doch sie erhob nicht das Wort.

„Gut, dann bist eben nur du vollständig geschützt", beschloss Branden und drückte ihr zwei der Armreife in die Hände.

„Sieht so aus", gab Lara zurück und legte die beiden Armreifen sogleich an. Wieder verengten sie sich schmerzlich, als sie Laras Handgelenke berührten, doch nach einigen Momenten stellte sich ein Zustand der Entspannung ein.

Wortlos schnappte sich Lara von dem Equipment ihre Pistolen, ein Messer und einige Wurfsterne, um sie ihren Standart-Kostüm aus einem dunklen T-Shirt und einer dunklen Hotpants hinzuzufügen.

Es bereitete Lara Sorgen, dass sie diesem Abenteuer nicht freudig entgegensah wie sonst, sondern sich vor dem Ergebnis fürchtete. Doch das würde nie jemand anderes aus ihr erfahren.

„Ich kümmere mich schon mal um die Jetskis", erläuterte Lara schließlich, nachdem sie die Schnürsenkel ihrer Stiefel gefestigt hatte und begab sich davon.

Branden sah ihr nachdenklich nach.

„Sie benimmt sich eigenartig", stellte er mit verschränkten Armen fest.

„Wer würde sich nicht eigenartig benehmen, wenn er gegen jemanden kämpfen müsste, den er liebt?", erwiderte Crowe philosophisch.

Brandens Miene verzog sich.

‚Dann benehme ich mich wohl schon seit einem Jahr eigenartig…', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Mit einem ‚Platsch' gingen die drei Jetskis zu Wasser und die drei kletterten vom Boot aus auf diese hinab. Die Wellen trieben die drei auf und ab, doch Lara fühlte sich auf dem nassen Element wohl.

„Bereit?", fragte Lara die beiden, die noch einmal ihre Ausrüstung überprüften.

„Japp", antwortete Branden. „Es kann losgehen."

„Gut, dann wollen wir diesem Diamantes mal die Hölle heiß machen", beschloss Crowe und grinste optimistisch.

„Nein!", fiel ihm Lara ins entschieden Wort.

Erst jetzt wurde sich Crowe seines Fauxpas' bewusst.

„Ich meinte nur-"

„Ihr werdet Mandalgoi die Hölle heiß machen", unterbrach Lara seine Entschuldigung sachlich. „Aber Diamantes gehört mir."

Branden und Crowe warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Und jetzt los. Wir haben eine Welt zu retten", fügte Lara zu und lächelte siegessicher, als sie den Jetski aufheulen ließ und ihr Fahrzeug in Richtung Land bewegte und Branden und Crowe folgten ihr.

Kapitel 60 | Ende

_Los geht's! Dem Finale entgegen! *Fähnchen schwenk*_

Vielen Dank an Purzel, dessen FF mich zum Weiterschreiben animiert hat! :)


	61. Die Spiegelwelt Part A

_Lara, Branden und Crowe haben eine kleine Insel im Pazifik erreicht, auf der Mandalgoi im Begriff ist, seine Pläne – was auch immer diese sein mögen – zu verwirklichen. Werden sie ihn noch aufhalten können?_

Kapitel 61 – Die Spiegelwelt (Part A)

Pazifik | Eine Insel | 15:03 Uhr

„Endlich!", entfuhr es Lara, als sie nach einer langen Kletterpartie die Klippen überwunden und nun endlich den ebenen Boden des Festlandes erreicht hatten. Vor ihnen lag ein dichter Wald aus Palmen und anderen tropischen Bäumen und in der Ferne ragte bereits ein riesiger Komplex hervor, wo Mandalgoi wahrscheinlich sein Unwesen trieb. Hinter ihnen erstrahlte in vielen Metern Tiefe das Meer in einem leuchtenden Türkis. Doch es gab kein Zurück…

„Wie weit das wohl noch ist?", fragte Crowe und blickte in Richtung des Tempels.

„Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde", vermutete Branden und klopfte etwas Dreck von seinem braunen T-Shirt.

„Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg", beschloss Lara und so geschah es. Gemeinsam durchstreiften sie den Wald, der viele farbenfrohe Pflanzen, tropische Vögel und große Insekten darbot.

Während des Gehens sah sie in ihre Hände und erwartete, leichte Schürfwunden zu entdecken, doch ihre Hände waren unversehrt. Die Armreife taten ihren Dienst.

„Branden, eine Frage…", begann Lara, als sie über die Wurzel eines Baumes stieg. „Woher hast du die Armreife eigentlich?"

„Von Kieron", antwortete er und riss ein Hosenbein seiner Jeans von einem Strauch los.

„Kieron?", wiederholte Lara und auch Crowe schien erstaunt.

Sie erinnerten sich noch gut an den alten Mann, der sie zu seiner Belustigung nach Guatemala, Japan und die Mongolei geschickt hatte.

„Ja. Schließlich ist er einer der größten Sammler von Artefakten und ich hatte Glück, dass auch die Armreife in seinem Besitz waren."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du ihn bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen mit einer Waffe bedroht", entgegnete Lara, die sich noch lebhaft an ihre Erlebnisse in der Mongolei erinnerte. „Trotzdem hat er sie dir überlassen?"

„Gerade deswegen", konterte Branden und grinste amüsiert. „Er meinte, es sei eine herrliche Abwechslung gewesen."

„Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich dem Kerl auch mal meine Waffe unter die Nase gehalten", kommentierte Crowe. „Schützen die Teile eigentlich vor allem?"

„Das nicht, aber vor vielem", gab Lara zurück und hob einige tiefhängende Äste an. „Sie sorgen dafür, dass man keine körperlichen Verletzungen davonträgt und stärken die innere Kraft. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie einem _Gott _standhalten können."

Die letzten Worte gingen ihr nur mit bitterem Unterton über die Lippen und ihr Blick viel auf das feine Netz einer Vogelspinne, die darin ihre Beute verzehrte.

„Dann stellt sich mir doch die Frage, warum er euch am Leben gelassen hat", wandte Crowe ein und für einen Augenblick blieb Lara verwirrt stehen. Auch Branden schien der Gedanke noch nicht gekommen zu sein und tauschte mit Lara fragende Blicke aus.

„Also…sollen wir hier sein", stellte Lara fest. „Und wir tappen geradewegs in eine Falle."

„Na ja, das heißt doch auch, dass er uns noch braucht", führte Branden aus. „Und wenn wir noch eine Bedeutung in diesem Spiel haben, heißt es, dass wir auch noch die Chance haben, das Schlimmste abzuwenden."

Brandens Optimismus schaffte es wieder, auch Lara zu erreichen und ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Und im schlimmsten Fall, könnten wir ja bloß sterben", antwortete Crowe beschwingt.

„Das ist _nicht_ witzig", erwiderte Lara, die ein kurzes Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Doch so oft wie sie dem Tod schon ins Auge blicken musste, hatte sie mittlerweile gelernt, ihm zuzulächeln.

Wie Branden es prophezeit hatte, erreichten sie nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch einen hohen Tempelkomplex, der aus dunklem Stein gehauen war. Die Schnitzereien und Gravuren deuteten auf eine der polynesischen Kulturen hin. Behutsam betraten die drei den Tempel und fanden sich in einer Eingangshalle wieder, die wie der Rest des Tempels durch Sonnenlicht erhellt wurde, das durch rechteckige Öffnungen an den Wänden schien. Ihre Blicke richteten sich nach oben und sie erkannten wie ein Weg kreisförmig nach oben führte, ähnlich einer Wendeltreppe, nur eine Stufen, sondern mit einem ebenen Weg. Das Ziel war nicht zu erkennen.

„Seht ihr das?", fragte Lara und ließ ihren Blick durch den Komplex streifen.

„Was?", fragten Crowe und Branden.

„Nichts", antwortete Lara. „Absolut nichts. Keine Falle, keine Gegner, keine Rätsel. Nichts."

„Und das bereitet dir Sorgen?", erkundigte sich Crowe.

„Sehr", gestand Lara. „Und hört ihr das?"

„Was?", wiederholten die beiden.

„Ebenfalls: Nichts." Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Rauschen der Blätter von Draußen, die Schreie einiger Vögel und in der Ferne das Rauschen des Meeres. „Das ist…merkwürdig."

Lara war schon einige Male in die Situation gekommen, die Welt zu retten und jedes Mal, wenn es auf den entscheidenden Kampf zuging, hatten die Hindernisse den Gipfel erreicht. Doch diesmal kam sie sich vor wie bei einer normalen Expedition, einer harmlosen Ausgrabung.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Branden zu, der die selben Erfahrungen teilte. „Ob Frankenstein sich geirrt hat?"

„Vielleicht", stimmte Lara zu. „Gehen wir nach oben. Vielleicht ist das auch nur ein Trick."

Gemeinsam schritten sie den Weg nach oben hinauf. Je weiter sie kamen, desto angespannter wurden sie, denn kein einziges Hindernis erschien auf ihrem Weg. Lara mochte sich nicht einmal den Schriften an den Mauern zuwenden.

„Dort oben könnte doch-", begann Branden, doch mehr hörte sie nicht. Nur einen Augenaufschlag später fand sie sich allein und in völliger Dunkelheit.

„Was ist hier los?!", fragte sie, ohne sich eine Antwort zu erhoffen.

Sofort war sie in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und zog ihre Waffen. Sie war sich sicher, nun auf einen Gegner zu treffen. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und es war Lara so als würde die Umgebung – wo auch immer sie sich befand – ein wenig heller und ein bläuliches Licht schien.

Obwohl ihre Sinne auf jegliche Bedrohung sensibilisiert waren, nahm sie nichts wahr. Vorsichtig schritt sie voran, doch außer ihren eigenen Schritte und ihrem Atem, hörte sie nichts. Sie war von einer gespenstischen Ruhe eingehüllt.

Gerade wollte sie glauben, dass hier keine Falle auf sie wartete, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich eine Bewegung wahrnahm und reflexartig auf den Schatten schoss. Ein Klirren war zu hören und verwirrte Lara.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich und Erleichterung, aber auch Verwirrung entfalteten sich in ihr, als sie erkannte, worauf sie geschossen hatte.

„Ein Spiegel…?", stellte sie irritiert fest und begutachtete das Bild, dass der zersplitterte, mannshohe Spiegel nun zeigte. Die vielen getrennten Elementen wiesen nun je ein eigenes Bild vor und Lara sah ihr Gesicht öfter als zehn Mal.

„Nur ein Spiegel…", wiederholte sie erleichtert und wandte sich wieder ab, doch als sie sich umdrehte fand sie vor ihrer Nase einen weiteren Spiegel und ein kurzer Aufschrei entfuhr ihr. Ohne ihr Abbild diesmal zu beschädigen entfernte sie sich, doch kaum hatte sie einige Schritte getan, tauchte vor ihr der nächste Spiegel auf.

„Oh, verdammt…", entfuhr es Lara, die sich durch die auftauchenden Reflektionen trotz ihrer Ungefährlichkeit bedroht fühlte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einige Schritte tat, tauchte ein neuer Spiegel auf und bald fühlte sich Lara so gehetzt, dass sie umherrannte und sich dabei wie ein gejagtes Tier fühlte.

Gerade, als Lara sich sicher war, von den Spiegeln eingekreist zu sein, sah sie in der Ferne ihre Rettung: Ein Tor stand in der Ferne, das in eine noch tiefere Dunkelheit führte.

‚Ein Ausweg!', schoss es Lara durch den Kopf und sie stürmte auf den Durchgang zu, wobei sie von keiner auftauchenden Reflektion gehindert wurde. Gerade, als Lara sich am Ziel sah und durch den Bogen nach draußen schreiten wollte – prallte sie gegen etwas, wo sie einen freien Weg vermutete hatte.

„Aua…", murmelte Lara, als sie sich auf dem Boden liegend die schmerzende Stirn hielt.

‚Zum Glück hat das niemand gesehen', beruhigte sie sich innerlich und sah schließlich auf.

Von zwei Torbögen umschlossen fand sich vor ihr ein weiterer Spiegel. Resigniert seufzte Lara und stand auf, um ihre Finger an die ihres Abbilds zu legen.

„Was soll das alles nur?", fragte sie sich selbst. „Warum all diese Spiegel?"

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sie sich rücklings gegen das verschlossene Tor und sah in die schwarze Leere. Sie hoffte inständig, schnell einen Weg nach draußen zu finden, ehe sie in dieser Dimension – oder wo auch immer sie sich befand – den Verstand verlor.

„Und wieso bin ich hier…?"

Ratlos legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Vielleicht weil du hier sein sollst."

„Und warum sollte ich-", begann Lara, stockte jedoch. Wer hatte ihr geantwortet?

Ruckartig begab sie sich wieder in eine angriffsbereite Position und versuchte, ihren Gegner zu entdecken, doch noch immer wies die Dunkelheit nichts und niemanden auf.

„Wer spricht da?", rief sie herausfordernd in den Raum.

„Rate doch mal", war die Antwort, die von keinem süffisanten Lachen begleitet war.

Lara kam die Stimme eindeutig bekannt vor.

„Wo bist du?", wollte sie wissen und fühlte sich dabei trotz der Härte in ihrer Stimme hilflos – ein Gefühl, das Lara zutiefst verabscheute.

„Hier!", antwortete sie Stimme.

Lara sah sich ruckartig um, konnte dennoch niemanden auffinden.

„Wieso drehst du dich nicht einfach um?", schlug die Stimme vor und Lara tat wie ihr geheißen. Langsam wandte sie sich um, doch trotzdem schockierte sie der Anblick, der sich ihr bot nicht minder.

Sie sah den Spiegel und sie sah sich selbst – doch ihr Spiegelbild stand in einer völlig anderen Position da als sie; mit verschränkten Armen und einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit behutsamen Schritten kam Lara näher und spürte dabei ihren eigenen Herzschlag in der Brust. Sie musterte genau, was sie sah, in der unbewussten Hoffnung, es könnte Sinn ergeben, doch ihre Verwirrung blieb bestehen.

Als sie vor dem Spiegel zum Stehen kam, hielt ihr gegenüber, das ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst noch immer die Arme verschränkt, während Lara ihre Hände in der Nähe ihrer Waffen behielt.

Sorgfältig musterte sie das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Es war ihres, doch es zeigte nicht den zweifelnden und fragenden Ausdruck, den sie mimte. Stattdessen lächelte ihr die unbekannte Frau, die ebenfalls genau wie sie gekleidet war, amüsiert zu.

„Wer bist du?", wollte Lara schließlich wissen.

Ihr Spiegelbild gab ein vergnügtes Lachen von sich.

„Wie sehe ich denn aus?", konterte die Unbekannte, doch Lara ließ sich nicht auf das Spiel ein und schwieg. „Ich bin ein Teil von dir."

Lara hob kritisch die Augenbrauen.

„Und welcher Teil bist du genau?", erkundigte sie sich sachlich.

„Ich bin nichts weiter als die Wahrheit." Das Spiegelbild begann beim Gehen auf und ab zu schreiten. „Die Wahrheit über dich, deine Ängste, deine tiefsten Wünsche… einfach alles."

Lara setzte einen zweifelnden Blick auf.

„Und warum treffe ich dich hier an?", fragte sie weiter.

„Vermutlich, weil du es willst", gab das Spiegelbild gleichgültig zurück.

„Im Moment will ich nur hier raus. Wenn du also so freundlich wärst, den Weg frei zu machen…", bat Lara und versuchte dabei so höflich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Und warum willst du hier weg?", hakte das Ebenbild nach.

Ein genervtes Seufzen entfuhr ihr.

„Ich werde Mandalgoi aufhalten und Silas zurückholen", erklärte sie ernst. „Oder ich hoffe es zumindest…"

Ihr Blick verlor sich nachdenklich.

„Du wirst oder du hoffst? Entscheide dich", ordnete die andere Lara an.

„Müssen wir uns um solche Kleinigkeiten streiten?", entgegnete die Grabräuberin.

„Diese Kleinigkeiten sind nicht so unwichtig wie du es dir vormachst", versetzte das Spiegelbild mit philosophischem Unterton. „Sag mal, wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor? Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wogegen du kämpfen musst."

„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen", tat sie den Einwand ab.

„Sicher?", ließ das Ebenbild nicht locker.

„Solltest _du_ das nicht wissen?!", fauchte Lara.

„Ich weiß nicht… Sollte ich?", fragte die andere nachdenklich.

„Du fängst an, mich zu nerven", gestand Lara und versuchte dabei, so freundlich zu klingen wie ihr Sarkasmus es zuließ.

„Du nervst dich selbst?", wandte das Spiegelbild objektiv ein.

„Genug!", beendete Lara den sinnlosen Wortwechsel. „Wenn du es unbedingt hören willst: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Mandalgoi besiegen soll, geschweige denn wie ich Silas zurückholen soll oder ob es überhaupt noch die Möglichkeit dazu gibt. Alles, was ich noch habe, ist die naive Hoffnung, dass mir das Schicksal, Glück, Gott, – wie auch immer man es nennen will – beisteht. Das ist zugegeben sehr dumm, wenn man bedenkt, dass es alles ist, was ich Mandalgoi entgegensetzen kann und es kann durchaus sein, dass ich diesmal sterben muss. Aber das wusste ich auch schon vorher, also was willst du hören?"

Die andere ging verträumt von der einen Seite zur anderen.

„Jedenfalls nicht das", erwiderte sie. „Wie willst du das schaffen?"

„Das habe ich doch eben gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte Lara.

„Das meinte ich nicht", gab das Spiegelbild zurück. „Ich meine: Wie willst du das überstehen? Schließlich geht es hier nicht mehr nur um dich…"

Laras Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich verärgert.

„Ich habe die Armreife. Ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen"

„Sicher?"

„Fang nicht wieder damit an. Was willst du? Drück dich klar aus oder geh mir aus dem Weg", verlangte Lara und stemmte die Hände an die Hüften.

„Möchtest du wissen, wie du ihn aufhalten kannst?", wollte die andere wissen als ob es sich um eine alltägliche Konversation handelte.

Lara sah erstaunt drein.

„Natürlich."

„Hiermit hast du eine Chance", verkündete die andere und öffnete ihre rechte Hand, von der Lara bisher nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie sie verschlossen gehalten hatte. Sie offenbarte einen kleinen, tiefblauen Stein, der von einer schwarzen Fassung umrahmt war und an einem schwarzen Band hing. „Aber dieser Stein kann nur durch die Wahrheit überreicht werden. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Lara fixierte den dunkelblauen Stein.

„Und wirst du ihn mir auch geben?"

„Aber natürlich. Fang!" Das Spiegelbild warf den Stein in Laras Richtung, doch er prallte an der Grenze zwischen Lara und der Spiegeloberfläche ab. „Wie dumm von mir", entschuldigte sich die andere sarkastisch und hob den Stein wieder auf. Peinlicherweise hatte Lara ihre Hand bereits zum Fangen ausgestreckt und senkte sie schnell wieder.

Das Spiegelbild lachte.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, das wäre so einfach?", wollte die andere wissen.

„Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht", wandte Lara ein und rieb sich frustriert die Stirn.

„Oh, ich bin nur du, vergiss das nicht", konterte das Spiegelbild und spielte mit dem Band des dunkelblauen Steins.

„Und inwiefern hilft mir das weiter?", erkundigte sich Lara, die des Gesprächs langsam Leid war.

Diesmal wurde die Miene des Spiegelbildes ernst.

„Du musst verstehen: Noch ist das hier ein ganz normaler Stein. Seine Kraft erhält er erst durch den, der ihn hier raus holt. Würde ich ihn dir jetzt übergeben…" Sie lachte überheblich auf. „Sagen wir, das wäre sinnlos."

„Was muss ich tun, damit sich das ändert?"

Laras Ton wurde geschäftlich. Sie wollte vorankommen.

„Schließe Frieden mit dir selbst. Also mit mir", erklärte die andere. Lara sah sie skeptisch an. „Sag mir…wovor hast du am meisten Angst?"

„Wozu muss ich dir das sagen, wenn du es eh schon weißt?", konterte Lara. „Ich habe keine Zeit, über meine Ängste zu sprechen. Ich muss Silas retten und Mandalgoi aufhalten. Auch, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das anstellen soll… Aber es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich improvisieren muss. Und selbst wenn es keine Chance mehr für Silas gibt, bin ich es ihm schuldig, alles zu geben. Aber das kann ich nur, wenn du mich jetzt hier raus lässt."

Während des Monologs hatte das Spiegelbild zu lächeln begonnen.

„Und war das jetzt so schwer?", erkundigte die andere sich.

„Was…?", fragte Lara verwirrt.

„Du hast soeben Kraft entwickelt, indem du deine Zweifel beiseite geschoben hast, mit denen du hierher gekommen bist. Man nennt es auch Mut und Mut ist die höchste Kraft, die ein Mensch entwickeln kann." Lara sah sie verblüfft an. Ohne es zu merken, hatte ihr anderes Ich sie zum Ziel geführt. „Jetzt kannst du auch den Stein haben."

Das Spiegelbild legte den Stein in seinen Rucksack und nur einen Moment später fand Lara den Stein in ihrem wieder.

„Du hast das alles bewusst getan?", wollte Lara verblüfft wissen.

„Schließlich weiß ich doch, was in dir vorgeht", merkte die andere an. „Auch wenn es nicht immer das Klügste ist…"

Lara fixierte den Stein auf ihrer Handfläche, der ein mysteriöses, blaues Leuchten absonderte.

„Und dieser Stein wird mir wirklich helfen?"

„Nun ja, das hängt letztendlich von dir ab", bekannte das Spiegelbild und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber deine Chancen sind auf jeden Fall größer."

Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Laras Lippen aus.

„Gut, dann werde ich diesen verrückten Gott jetzt aufhalten", beschloss sie und drückte den Stein – die Hoffnung – in ihrer Hand so fest sie konnte.

„Verrückt? Das sagt jemand, der Selbstgespräche führt?", entgegnete die andere, doch die Zuversicht, die in Lara aufkeimte, machte sie immun für die Provokation.

„Würdest du dich jetzt bitte wie ein Spiegelbild benehmen?", bat Lara und legte ihre leere Hand auf die Oberfläche des Spiegels.

„Aber vergiss nicht: Dass du den Stein jetzt hast, bedeutet noch nicht alles", warnte das Ebenbild sie zum letzten Mal, ehe auch sie die Hand an die gleiche Stelle wie Lara legte. Nur einen Moment später spürte Lara wie die Oberfläche des Spiegels verschwand und ein Durchgang entstand.

„Aber schon viel", ermunterte Lara sich selbst und trat durch das Tür zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Kapitel 61 | Ende

Ich hatte schon befürchtet, die Spiegel-Idee verwerfen zu müssen, doch wie ihr seht hat sie doch noch ihren Platz gefunden. (Sie war ursprünglich für eine andere FF geplant.) Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen, im Gegensatz zu meinen lahmen Dialogen. *lol*


	62. Die Spiegelwelt Part B

_Doubt thou the stars are fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt I love_

Aus „Opheliac" von Emilie Autumn

Kapitel 62 – Die Spiegelwelt (Part B)

Pazifik | eine Insel | 15:56 Uhr

Als sich Lara in der Realität wiederfand, war sie allein. Sie glaubte, sich an derselben Stelle zu befinden, wo sie plötzlich verschwunden war. Doch nun hielt sie in ihrer rechten Hand den dunkelblauen Stein, an dessen Fassung ein schwarzes Band hing und der ihr nun dabei helfen würde, Mandalgoi zu besiegen.

‚Aber wie?", ging es Lara durch den Kopf. Vor lauter Freude über die entstandene Hoffnung, hatte sie vergessen, ihr Spiegelbild zu fragen, wie genau sie den Stein zu nutzen hatte. ‚Wird sich schon ergeben', tat Lara es ab und machte sich beschwingt auf den Weg nach oben. Erst nach einigen Minuten nahm ihr Pfad ein Ende und sie fand sich in einer runden, weiten Halle wieder. Die Wände waren durch Malereien, Gravuren und Zusammenstellungen aus Totenköpfen, Stöcken und vermoderten Seilen verziert. Das Licht schien durch die nicht vorhandene Decke, doch die war noch viele Meter von Lara entfernt, denn der kreisförmige Weg setzte sich in dieser Halle noch immer fort.

Noch bevor Lara all das realisiert hatte, war sie sofort losgesprintet, denn inmitten des Raumes lag ein scheinbar lebloser Körper. Sie hatte ihn anhand seines Hawaii-Hemdes sofort identifizieren können.

„Crowe!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, als sie ihn erreicht hatte und vom Bauch auf den Rücken drehte, um danach seinen Puls zu fühlen. Seine Lippe blutete und sein Körper wies zahlreiche andere Blessuren auf. Seine Augenlider zitterten bei dem Versuch, sie nach oben zu schieben.

„Pass…auf…", murmelte er unverständlich und obwohl Lara sich hektisch nach einer Bedrohung umgesehen hatte, überraschte es sie, als sie von zwei verwesten Händen am Nacken gepackt und auf die andere Seite der Halle geworfen wurde.

Gekonnt rollte sich Lara noch im Fall ab und hatte sogleich ihre Waffen gezückt, als sie wieder aufrecht stand. Es blieb ihr nur ein kurzer Moment, um das Wesen zu begutachten, das sie und offenbar auch Crowe angegriffen hatte. Es schien einmal ein Mensch gewesen zu sein, denn es hatte denselben Körperbau. Haut hatte das Monster keine mehr und das, was normalerweise Fleisch war, trug eine bläulich bis schwarze Färbung. Doch an vielen Stellen fehlte auch dies bereits und übrig blieben Knochen, die ebenfalls bald zu Staub zu zerfallen drohten.

Auch ein Gesicht war nicht mehr erkennbar. Die Augenhöhlen waren leer und auch Haare besaß die Gestalt nicht mehr. Die Wirbelsäule war leicht geneigt und gab dem Wesen einen gebückten Gang, der seine hohe Schnelligkeit jedoch nicht einschränkte.

Instinktiv schoss Lara, musste jedoch feststellen, dass das Monster nur leicht zurückgeschleudert wurde.

‚Manchmal frage ich mich, wozu ich sie noch mitnehme…', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, als sie einem Angriff durch Hinabducken und zur Seite rollen entwich. Mit gezielten Schüssen traf sie das Monster dort, wo Menschen ihr Herz und ihre Lungen haben, doch das schien der Kreatur nichts auszumachen.

Wieder stürmte sie auf Lara zu und holte zum Schlag aus, wobei sich ein blaues Licht um den Arm der Gestalt bildete. Der Angriff kam so schnell, dass Lara nicht mit Ausweichen reagieren konnte, doch gerade als die Attacke hätte Lara berühren sollen, ging von ihrem Körper eine Druckwelle aus, die das Monster zurückwarf.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die goldenen Armreife, deren Inschriften hell aufgeleuchtet hatten und Lara verstand. Dass die Kreatur gegen die Wand und zu Boden geschleudert wurde, nutzte Lara, um eine Salve auf das Monster abzufeuern, das daraufhin einen seiner Arme verlor.

Angesichts des kleinen Erfolgs grinste Lara.

Trotz des Verlustes einer Gliedmaße griff die Gestalt erneut an, doch auch diesmal wehrte Lara durch einen Dreh-Sprung-Kick ab und schaffte es, dem Monster Teile seines Kopfes wegzuschießen, bevor es eine neue Attacke durch das bläuliche Licht startete. Anstatt Lara traf das Monster den Boden, wo sich ein kleiner Krater bildete.

Gerade, als Lara sich sicher war, dieses Spiel noch lange genug durchzuhalten, um die Kreatur in viele Einzelteile zu zerlegen, fiel ihr etwas auf. In der Brust des Monsters saß ein Stein, der genau so geformt war wie der, den Lara zuvor erhalten hatte und sich nur durch ein helleres Leuchten von ihrem Stein unterschied.

‚Aber wie…?', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, doch ihre Gedanken wurden herbe unterbrochen, als die Kreatur sie erneut attackierte. Lara schoss und versuchte durch einen Flickflack nach hinten auszuweichen, doch das Monster packte sie noch in der Luft an ihrem Rucksack, dessen Träger durch die Kraft der Kreatur rissen. Während Lara unbeholfen auf dem Boden aufkam, schleuderte die Gestalt ihren Rucksack in den Schatten des Weges, der weiter nach oben führte.

Wieder wollte Lara schießen, doch anstatt lauter Knalle war nur ein leises Klicken zu vernehmen.

„Zum Teufel!", fluchte Lara, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sich ihre weitere Munition in ihrem Rucksack befand. Gerade wollte Lara vorwärts sprinten und war entschlossen, dem Monster auch ohne Waffen zu entgehen, als sie von hinten gepackt und zu Boden gerungen wurde, wobei sie ihre Pistolen verlor. Aus den Augenwinkeln und auf dem Boden liegend erkannte Lara, dass es sich um ein zweites Monster handelte.

Mit diversen Handgriffen und Tritten versuchte Lara aus dem Griff der zweiten Kreatur zu entkommen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Die Kraft des Wesens ging über menschliche Verhältnisse hinaus.

„Das genügt!", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme sagen, woraufhin sie wieder auf die Beine gerissen wurde, doch ihre Arme blieben in einem schmerzlich festen Klammergriff des zweiten Monsters.

Während Lara ihren Atem wiederfand, beobachtete sie wie jemand aus dem Schatten trat und auf sie zukam. Es war Mandalgoi in Silas' Gestalt.

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen", gab er sarkastisch zu. „Aber nicht gut genug."

Seine arrogante und siegessichere Art löste in Lara Aggressionen aus, doch sie musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben, da jede Bewegung den Griff des zweiten Monsters nur noch stärker machte. Sie mochte fast nicht glauben, dass im selben Körper auch noch der Mann steckte, für den sie hierher gekommen war.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du jetzt schon für dich kämpfen _lassen_ musst", erwiderte Lara, die sich nun einen Kampf gegen den Gott in Menschengestalt wünschte, und zwar mit allem Mitteln.

„Reine Bequemlichkeit", erwiderte Mandalgoi und dass er ungerührt blieb, steigerte die Wut in Laras Bauch. „Ach ja…vielen Dank für deine Gabe."

Mandalgoi hielt in seinen Händen zwei Steine und in einem erkannte sie den, der ihr nur wenige Minuten zuvor überreicht worden war. Er hatte sich in Laras Rucksack befunden, den ihr das einarmige Monster im Kampf entrissen hatte.

Laras letzte Hoffnung war nun ebenfalls in Mandalgois Händen.

„Dreckskerl!", schimpfte Lara zornig, da sie keine Handgreiflichkeiten anwenden konnte. Mandalgoi lachte überheblich und Laras Wut erhielt einen weiteren Schub.

„Wer wird denn anfangen, zu fluchen?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Ich dachte, du wärst eine Dame."

Sie warf ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zu und hätte ihm am Liebsten die schlimmsten Schimpfwörter an den Kopf geworfen, die sie kannte, doch sie versuchte, sich einzureden, dass er das nicht wert war. Gedanklich appellierte sie an die Armreife, sie sollten eine weitere Druckwelle aussenden, doch Lara hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über die Schmuckstücke.

„Die Armreife werden dir jetzt nichts nützen", kommentierte Mandalgoi, der Laras fordernde Blicke zu ihren Handgelenken bemerkt hatte. „Sie beschützen dich zwar konstant vor körperlichen Verletzungen, doch diese spezielle Abwehr-Fähigkeit kommt nur zum Einsatz, wenn du in Lebensgefahr bist."

„Woher-"

„Schließlich wurden diese Armreife extra für einen Kampf gegen mich geschmiedet. Ich kenne sie", erklärte er kurzerhand. „Sag mir…war es schwer für dich, diesen Stein zu erhalten?"

Während er mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche auf und ab ging, hielt er in der anderen die beiden blauen Steine an schwarzen Bändern.

„Was geht es dich an?", fauchte Lara. „Dein Plan ist aufgegangen. Wir sind dir in die Falle getappt, also was willst du noch? Dass ich deine Siegesreden ertrage? Dann töte mich lieber gleich!", verlangte Lara, deren Blut in ihren Adern pulsierte.

„So ähnlich hat dein Freund auch reagiert", sprach Mandalgoi gemächlich und nickte in Crowes Richtung, der immer noch am Boden lag. „Und du siehst ja, was ich mit ihm anstellen musste."

„_Du_?", hinterfragte Lara spöttisch und warf Blicke auf die beiden Kreaturen, die offensichtlich Mandalgois Befehlen unterstanden.

„Mach die Augen auf. Die Steine, dir ihr mir gebracht habt, kann diese Wesen erst erschaffen und sie unterstehen dessen Befehl, der die hier besitzt", erläuterte er triumphal. „Sag bloß, das wusstest du nicht?"

„Und offenbar sind sie so mächtig, dass du es nicht verkraften kannst, wenn sie unter unserer Kontrolle stehen", fügte Lara süffisant hinzu.

„Es geht nicht in erster Linie um die Kraft, die sie haben", führte Mandalgoi aus, der sich von Laras Aggressivität noch immer ungerührt zeigte. „Aber nur sie sind in der Lage, den Zugang zur Spiegelwelt zu öffnen."

„Die Spiegelwelt?", wiederholte Lara, der dieser Begriff aus der polynesischen Mythologie bekannt war. „Du willst in die Wohnstätte der Götter eindringen? Fühlst du dich etwa einsam?"

Noch immer schenkte Mandalgoi Laras Ironien keine Beachtung.

„Stell dir doch erst einmal vor wie groß meine Kräfte sein werden, wenn ich die Legende an einem Ort verlese, wo die Entwicklung solcher Mächte nahezu unbegrenzt ist", erwiderte er und deutete auf eine Nische des Raumes, in der das altmongolische Buch samt Kristallen lag.

„Das ist es also, worum es hier geht? Um _Macht_?" Lara begann, amüsiert zu lachen und war beinah froh, von der Kreatur so fest gehalten zu werden, da sie sich sicher war, sonst zu Boden gehen zu müssen. „Du enttäuschst mich! Ein so großer Gott wie du strebt nach etwas Primitivem wie Macht? Dass ich nicht lache! Weißt du, so langsam könnte es mich wirklich langweilen. All diejenigen, die ich je aufgehalten habe, hatten nur einen Wunsch: Macht! Wie einfallslos!"

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer erneuten Begegnung schwand Mandalgois Lächeln.

„Es mag primitiv sein. Aber genau wie es Urinstinkte von euch Menschen sind, Nahrung zu suchen und euch zu vermehren, ist es ein Urinstinkt von uns Göttern immer mehr Macht zu erlangen", antwortete Mandalgoi.

Lara lachte spöttisch auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nur eine Eigenart von euch Göttern ist", entgegnete sie. „Es gibt genug größenwahnsinnige Menschen, die genauso denken. Wenn man es so betrachtet, kann man sagen, dass Götter auch nur Menschen sind. Oder noch viel weniger? Ihr könnte ja nicht mal über die Erde wandern; ihr habt nicht mal einen eigenen Körper!", sprudelte es wütend aus Lara heraus.

„Und doch leben wir", gab Mandalgoi zurück.

„Ihr _lebt_? Wovon lebt ihr denn? Allein vom Glauben der Menschen! Ihr existiert doch nur, weil _wir_ es so wollen! Und warum wollen wir es? Doch nur weil wir Angst haben, vor dem Tod, dem Leben und vor uns selbst! Wären die Menschen glücklich, gäbe es keine Götter! Ihr seid nur ein Produkt unseres Leids und _deshalb_ stellt ihr euch über uns? Mit welchem Recht?!", spottete Lara weiter in hoher Lautstärke. Ihre Wut, die sie nicht durch Taten entladen konnten, versuchte sie nun in Worten zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sie spürte das bekannte Kribbeln von Adrenalin in ihr und die Hitze in ihrem Kopf.

Sie hoffte, Mandalgoi damit endlich getroffen oder wenigstens einen Wunden Punkt gefunden zu haben, doch er schien ihre Worte nicht als Beleidigung aufzunehmen.

„Wie wahr", kommentierte er schließlich ruhig und ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm. „Und trotzdem könnt ihr Menschen euch nicht von dem Gedanken lösen, dass jemand über euch bestimmt. Egal wie weit eure Wissenschaft voranschreitet. Ihr wollt keine Freiheit. Ihr habt euch doch an ein Leben in Knechtschaft gewöhnt. Ihr kennt es nicht anders. Und deshalb werden wir Götter immer existieren."

Er sah nachdenklich zur Seite und verlor sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Und wenn ich einfach aufhöre, an dich zu glauben?", schlug Lara vor, als ihre Wut langsam abgeklungen war. „Wie willst du über mich bestimmen, wenn ich nicht an dich glaube?"

Mandalgoi sah wieder zu ihr und begann abermals zu lachen.

„Nur zu, meine Liebe! Nur zu! Aber weißt du, genau das ist das Belustigende an euch Menschen. Ihr glaubt stets, euer eigener Herr zu sein, dass euer Verstand euch vor allem schützen kann. Aber euer Unterbewusstsein könnt ihr nicht kontrollieren, egal wie viele mathematischen Formeln ihr kennt. Du kannst nicht aufhören, zu glauben. Ein Teil von dir weiß, dass ich existiere", entgegnete er.

Lara biss resigniert ihre Zähne zusammen und kniff die Augen zu. Er hatte Recht.

„Genau wie ein kleiner Teil von dir immer noch glaubt, dass dein Geliebter auch in diesem Körper steckt", fügte er hinzu und Lara schrak hoch. „Wunder Punkt?" Er grinste. „Warum versuchst du nicht, ihn zurückzuholen?"

Er warf den Kreaturen einen kurzen Blick zu, woraufhin sie von der einen Monster losgelassen wurde. Ihre Arme schmerzten vom harten Griff und sie rieb sich ihre Gliedmaßen. Doch schon wurden ihre Handgelenke erneut von den beiden Wesen gepackt. Sie verspürte eine große Hitze, als die Hände der Kreaturen, die ihre Gelenke umschlossen, blau aufleuchteten. Einen Moment später lösten sich die Armreife und fielen zu Boden.

Sie sah ihren sicheren Schutz genommen und beobachtete wie jede Kreatur einen der Armreife an sich nahm. Nun war sie ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Erst war sie ihrer Waffen und ihrer Armreife entledigt worden. Ihr Messer und ihre Wurfsterne würden nur einen kläglichen Versuch darstellen, sich zu wehren.

„Also? Warum willst du ihn nicht zurückholen?", wiederholte er sachlich.

Lara strich über ihre Handgelenke. Sie fühlte sich unvollständig ohne die Armreife.

„Du sagst das so als ob es einen Sinn hätte", erwiderte Lara im gleichen Ton. „Du steckst doch schon viel zu lange in ihm drin, länger als ich ihn kenne. Außerdem: Versuchst du gerade, mir eine Chance zu geben, dich zu besiegen?"

„Nicht doch", verneinte Mandalgoi. „Aber vielleicht willst du dich ein letztes Mal dieser Illusion hingeben, bevor du stirbst."

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Lara fixierte diese, die eigentlich Silas gehörte.

„Komm schon", versuchte er sie zu überreden. „Es ist deine letzte Chance."

Kurz dachte Lara nach, ehe sie langsam ihren Arm ausstreckte. Als sie ihre Hand in seine gelegt hatte, zog er sie zu sich heran und schloss seine Arme um sie. Lara war die Situation völlig fremd und altbekannt zugleich. Sie sah zu ihm auf; in Silas' Gesicht, das nicht mehr seins war. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, in den Armen seines Feindes zu liegen.

„Komm", hauchte er und obwohl es Silas' Stimme war, war es doch nicht seine.

Lara sah in seine Augen, schloss ihre und legte ihre Lippen schließlich auf seine. Mandalgoi genoss Laras Berührungen und auch Lara gab sich einen Moment dem Genuss hin, ehe sie ihm ihr Knie in den Magen rammte und ihm einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht versetzte.

Als Mandalgoi zu Boden ging, spürte Lara bereits wieder den schmerzhaften Griff der Monster an ihren Armen.

Während Mandalgoi sich unter Schmerzen wieder aufrichtete, konnte Lara ihr freudiges Grinsen über den Erfolg ihrer letzten Attacke nicht unterdrücken. Er sah sie wütend an und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, doch auch das konnte Laras Lächeln nicht abwenden.

„Ein Menschenkörper ist und bleibt ein Menschenkörper", kommentierte Lara triumphierend. Wenn er sie nun tötete, stürbe sie wenigstens mit einem Grinsen.

‚Das wäre nicht der schlechteste Abgang', gab Lara gedanklich zu.

„Miststück", beschimpfte er sie zornig.

„Jetzt wirst _du_ aber ungehalten", antwortete Lara herablassend, woraufhin sie eine weitere Ohrfeige kassierte.

Wütend auf sich selbst wandte er sich ab und Lara hörte ihn leise fluchen.

Während er versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen, stellte Lara erleichtert fest, dass sie sich nicht davor fürchtete, von ihm getötet zu werden. Die einzige Angst vor dem Tod, die sie hegte, war es, eines erbärmlichen Todes zu sterben, bettelnd, flehend, auf Knien. Doch wenn sie nun sterben müsste, täte sie es stolz, was ihr eine große Last nahm.

Als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, hatte er seine Contenance wiedererlagt, nur seine blutende Unterlippe erinnerte an den Zwischenfall.

„Weißt du, früher habe ich die Männer nur verspotten können. Wie einfach sie sich oftmals von Frauen einwickeln lassen, ist…unterhaltsam-"

„Aber jetzt weißt du es besser", unterbrach Lara ihn, die den Gedanken mochte, bis zum Letzten aufmüpfig zu sein.

Mandalgoi schloss seine Hand um ihr Kinn.

„Ist dir eins nie aufgefallen? In nahezu jeder Kultur wird die Frau systematisch unterdrückt. Aber wieso? Die Männer müssen wirklich große Furcht vor der Weiblichkeit haben…", erklärte er, ohne auf ihre Unterbrechung einzugehen. „Ihr Frauen erschient mir schon immer interessanter."

Panik erfasste Lara. Sie wollte ihren Blick von seinen Augen abwenden, doch sie konnte nicht. Etwas hielt sie davon ab, in eine andere Richtung zu schauen. Langsam spürte sie ihren eigenen Willen dahinschmelzen und fühlte sich selbst in einen tiefen Strudel der Machtlosigkeit gezogen.

Die Kontrolle über sich selbst schwand. Die Kreaturen ließen sie los und sie fühlte wie sie in seine Arme sank und er ihren Körper nun vollständig am Stehen erhielt. Er zog sie näher an sein Gesicht und alles, worauf Lara sich noch konzentrieren konnte, waren seine rot schimmernden Augen.

„Es wird Zeit, deinen Stolz zu brechen…", flüsterte er und doch verstand Lara jedes Wort. Sie versuchte, ihre Lippen zu einem Wiederspruch zu formen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie spürte nur auf eine ihr völlig fremde Weise wie sie gemeinsam zu Boden gingen und sie bald rücklings auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Er war über sie gebeugt, seine Augen immer noch auf ihre fixiert und die Arme um ihren Oberkörper gelegt.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht wehtun", versprach er wispernd und strich über ihre Lippen.

Lara glaubte ihm nicht. Sie war sich in einem sicher: Nun würde sie durch die Hölle gehen.

Sie hatte Recht.

Kapitel 62 | Ende

_Was hat Mandalgoi mit Lara vor? Doch nicht etwa…oh, mein Gott! *große Augen mach*_


	63. Selbstlos

_In einer anderen Dimension erhielt Lara von ihrem Spiegelbild einen Stein, der – wie sich später herausstellte – eine Kreatur kontrolliert, die ungeheure Kräfte und das Wissen darüber, wie man die Spiegelwelt kommt, besitzt. Mandalgoi will in diese eindringen, um seine Kräfte voll zu entfalten. Lara ist in seiner Gewalt – gibt es noch eine Rettung?_

Kapitel 63 – Selbstlos

Pazifik | eine Insel | 16:15 Uhr

Nur wenige Augenblicke später erreichte Branden die Halle ebenfalls. Sein Spiegelbild hatte ihn in eine lange Diskussion über sein Leben und seine Gefühle für Lara verwickelt, doch letztenendes war auch er in Besitz eines türkisfarbenen Steines gekommen, der eine schwarze Fassung trug, an der wiederum ein schwarzes Band angebracht war.

„Was zum…?", entfuhr es ihm, als er die Szene erblickte.

Er sah Crowe und Lara bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung fand er Silas Diamantes in derselben Position vor. Zuerst kam er auf Lara zugerannt und hob ihren Kopf.

„Lara…hey, Lara!", versuchte er sie zu wecken und prüfte ihren Atem. Sie lebte noch.

* * *

Resigniert stützte sich Uma mit den Ellenbogen auf das Geländer des Balkons ihres Hotelzimmers. Tiefe Sorge erfüllte sie. Obwohl sie es gewohnt war, dass sich Branden – ihr kleiner Bruder wie sie ihn gern nannte – in Gefahr begab, hatte sie ein miserables Gefühl im Magen.

Noch schien die Sonne über der Hotelanlage, doch in der Ferne erkannte sie bereits wie sich dunkle Wolken von der See her näherten. Sie deutete es als schlechtes Omen. Vielleicht rührte ihre schlechte Stimmung auch von der Umgebung her, denn wegen des Erdbebens, das Mandalgoi ausgelöst hatte, um den Tempelkomplex hervorzubringen, herrschte in Neuseeland der Ausnahmezustand.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war Zip, der sich ebenfalls zum Balkon begeben hatte.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen…das Essen ist fertig", verkündete er ihr kleinlaut.

„Ach ja…", gab Uma gedankenverloren zurück. „Mir ist jetzt nicht nach Essen zumute.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Ausblick zu und verlor sich in Gedanken, doch Zip verließ den Balkon nicht.

„Du hast ein mieses Gefühl, nicht wahr?", fragte Zip schließlich.

Uma drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und nickte.

„Ja."

„Das ist nicht gut…", kommentierte Zip und gesellte sich zu ihr an das Geländer des Balkons, um die frische Luft zu genießen.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Uma wissen.

„Du hast ein Gefühl dafür, wenn Sachen schief gehen", antwortete Zip. „Wie damals in Chicago, kurz bevor wir hochgegangen sind und ins Kittchen mussten…"

Uma hob die Augenbrauen.

„Dafür brauchte man kein Gefühl. Die haben unsere Basis mit aller Waffengewalt gestürmt und du hast es geschafft, die Schüsse zu überhören", argumentierte Uma und musste bei der Erinnerung lachen. „Ich hab' dir ja gesagt, du sollst bei der Arbeit nicht so laut Musik hören."

Auch Zip musste lachen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich noch…", stimmte er zu. „Na ja…"

Er wollte den Balkon wieder verlassen, doch Uma hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte!", wünschte sie und Zip blieb verwundert stehen. „Bleib doch noch ein bisschen", bat sie ihn. „Und wir erinnern uns an die alten Zeiten…?"

Zip lächelte und stimmte dem Vorschlag zu.

* * *

Langsam öffnete Lara ihre Augen und erkannte, dass sie in Brandens Armen lag.

„Du…?", fragte sie verwirrt und richtete sich nur langsam, aber aus eigener Kraft auf.

„Was ist hier passiert?", wollte Branden wissen und deutete auf den bewusstlosen Crowe, ignorierte aber Silas.

„Ich weiß nicht genau…", antwortete Lara und begutachtete ihre Hände, ehe sie sich zu Silas' Körper begab, neben dem die beiden blauen Steine lagen, um diese aufzuheben. „Aber es hat etwas hiermit zu tun."

„Zeig mal her", bat er und sah auf die Kristalle in Laras Händen. „Habt _ihr_ die hierher gebracht? Ich habe auch so einen bekommen von meinem…na ja, Spiegelbild."

Er zeigte ihr seinen türkisen Stein, an dessen schwarze Fassung ebenfalls ein schwarzes Band angebracht war.

„Ganz genau", erwiderte Lara. „Damit hat er zwei Kreaturen beschwören können."

„Habt ihr gegen die gekämpft?", erkundigte sich Branden.

„Nun…", begann Lara und streckte ihre Hand nach Brandens Kristall aus, doch ein Stöhnen lenkte ihn ab. Es war Crowe, der wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Crowe!" Branden stürmte auf den lädierten Ex-General zu. „Bist du okay?"

„Ja, ja… Unkraut vergeht nicht", gab er sich am Kopf reibend zurück und richtete sich auf. „Was habe ich verpasst? Ist die Welt schon gerettet?"

Langsam kam auch Lara zu den beiden hinzu.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen", erwiderte sie. „Jedenfalls ist er derzeit außer Gefecht." Sie nickte in Silas' Richtung. „Ich finde, wir sollten ihn unschädlich machen, solange wir die Gelegenheit dazu haben."

Die beiden sahen Lara verblüfft an.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?", hinterfragte Branden.

„Es wäre ein schwerer Schritt aber…wir sollten das größte Übel verhindern", erklärte Lara sachlich.

„Bist du verrückt geworden, nachdem wir getrennt wurden?", wollte Branden wissen, dem es unverständlich erschien, was für Mittel Lara ergreifen wollte, obwohl auch er der Meinung war, dass das Schlimmste abgewendet werden sollte.

Lara legte ihre Hände an ihre Schläfen und kniff die Augen zusammen als ob sie sich an etwas Schreckliches erinnerte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Crowe, der sich ebenfalls nicht sicher war, ob er empört oder einsichtig reagieren sollte.

Lara senkte ihre Hände wieder und öffnete die Augen.

„Branden…darf ich bitte den Stein sehen?", bat sie geduldig.

Zögerlich musterte er sie. Schließlich redete er sich ein, dass die Situation schwer für Lara war und darauf ihr wunderliches Verhalten zurückzuführen war. Er zeigte sich einsichtig.

„Okay…", willigte er noch immer leicht misstrauisch ein und überreichte ihr den türkisen Stein. Ein Lächeln umspielte Laras Lippen.

Leicht verwirrt beobachteten die beiden wie Lara sich den türkisen Stein wie eine Kette um den Hals band und die beiden anderen Steine in hell- und dunkelblau als Armbänder zweckentfremdete.

„Sieht das nicht nett aus?", wollte sie von den beiden wissen, die sich skeptische Blicke zuwarfen. Lara tänzelte einmal im Kreis und kam vor Branden zum Stehen. „Weißt du, Branden. Ich habe mich nie wirklich bei dir bedankt", stellte sie in einem fremden Ton fest.

„Wofür?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

Sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Einfach für alles", erwiderte sie und strich über seine Wange.

Als Branden ihre warme Hand auf seiner Haut spürte und er ihren tiefen Blick erwiderte, keimte in ihm eine leise Hoffnung auf. Doch diese wurde schnell von der Realität eingeholt, woraufhin Branden sie am Handgelenk packte und zurückstieß.

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?", fragte er mit gezogener Waffe. Crowe, dem sie ebenfalls merkwürdig erschienen war, richtete seine Pistole gleicherweise auf _Lara_.

Erst jetzt fiel den beiden auf, dass sie die schützenden Armreife nicht mehr trug.

Sie strich sich eingeschnappt eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und beide begannen die Wahrheit zu ahnen, als sie ihre Gestik beobachteten.

„Nicht zu fassen wie leicht ihr Menschen zu verwirren seid", erwiderte sie in übermütigem Tonfall.

Branden verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und verstand.

„_Mandalgoi_", stellte er fest und wusste dabei selbst nicht, weshalb er deshalb nicht geschockt oder unangenehm überrascht war.

„Wie klug von dir", kommentierte Mandalgoi und kicherte finster, wobei sie sich wie ein kleines Mädchen die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

(Anm.: Im Folgenden wird Mandalgoi als sie bezeichnet, da „er" in Laras Körper steckt. Ich hoffe, das verwirrt euch nicht, aber ich persönlich bin sowieso der Auffassung, dass Götter kein Geschlecht haben.)

„Sekunde!", mischte Crowe sich ein, der sich leicht verwirrt zeigte. „Wenn Lara… Wenn du jetzt Lara kontrollierst, was ist dann mit _ihm_?"

Er nickte mit noch immer gezogener Waffe in Richtung Silas, der bewusstlos einige Meter von ihnen entfernt lag und sich nicht rührte.

„Was soll mit ihm sein? Wahrscheinlich ist er wieder derselbe Mensch wie zuvor auch", gab Mandalgoi zurück.

„Brauchst du ein neues Opfer, Parasit?", forderte Branden sie offensiv heraus.

Mandalgoi kicherte wieder. Anstatt zu antworten blickte sie mit verschränkten Armen in Silas' Richtung, der erwacht war und sich aufrichtete.

„Du…!", begann er zornig wieder aufrecht stehend. Anders als Branden und Crowe begriff er die Situation sofort.

„Ich…?", hakte Mandalgoi nach und lachte abermals herablassend. „Dein Körper war wirklich keine schlechte Wahl. Aber ich denke, dieser hier gefällt mir sogar noch besser." Sie sah zufrieden in Laras Hände. „Und all ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen erst…wirklich, ein interessanter Mensch."

„Gib sie zurück!", verlangte Silas und schritt auf Mandalgoi zu. Nun stand er mit Crowe und Branden in einer Reihe, Mandalgoi gegenüber. „Meinetwegen nimm wieder meinen Körper, aber gib sie zurück!"

„Wo ist der Unterschied? Wir müssen so oder so gegen Mandalgoi kämpfen", mischte sich Crowe ein.

„Wie heroisch von dir!", gab Mandalgoi an Silas gewandt zurück. „Du willst deine Liebste vor dem Tod retten? Wirklich heldenhaft!"

„Leben retten…?", wiederholte Branden verwirrt.

Mandalgoi und Silas' tauschten wissende Blicke aus.

„Erzähl es ihnen", forderte Mandalgoi ihn auf. „Warum sollten sie es nicht auch wissen?"

Silas zögerte, nicht ohne Mandalgoi durchdringend anzusehen.

„Wenn ein Mensch die Spiegelwelt betritt, ist das sein Tod", erklärte Silas knapp. „Und genau da will sie hin."

„Spiegelwelt? Was will sie im Reich der Götter?", wollte Branden wissen, dem der Begriff aus der polynesischen Mythologie bekannt war.

„Zu Kräften kommen", erläuterte Silas an Branden gewandt. „Die vielen Jahrhunderte der Gefangenschaft haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen."

„Und woher weißt _du_ das alles?", knirschte Crowe.

„Ich hatte zwar keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper mehr, aber ich habe genau mitbekommen, was alles passiert ist", entgegnete Silas.

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Habt ihr alle denselben Wissensstand?", erkundigte sich Mandalgoi als ginge es um das Fortsetzen eines Cricket-Spiels.

Branden wandte sich Mandalgoi zu und entsicherte seine Waffe.

„Wie dem auch sei. Egal, in wessen Körper du steckst, wir werden dich aufhalten. Auch wenn das heißt, dass wir Lara verletzen müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird sie uns nicht übel nehmen", antwortete Branden.

Mandalgois Lippen formten sich zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen und sie konnte ein lautes, überhebliches Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das werdet ihr nicht tun!", lachte sie. „Vielleicht könntet ihr es über euch bringen, _Laras _Körper zu verletzen. Vielleicht gerade noch so… Aber in eurer Sentimentalität könntet ihr sicherlich nicht ihr Kind töten."

Die drei begriffen Mandalgois Worte nicht und beobachteten wortlos wie Mandalgoi grinsend eine Hand auf Laras flachen Bauch legte. Eine angespannte Stille entstand, in der die drei versuchten, die Information, die Mandalgoi ihnen gegeben hatte, in einen sinnvollen Kontext zu bringen.

„Du lügst", ergriff Silas schließlich das Wort. Sein Ton war schneidend, doch Mandalgoi sah ihm an, dass er an seiner eigenen Aussage zweifelte.

„Und was, wenn nicht?", konterte sie und lachte finster. „Was für ein dummes Mädchen! Dabei weiß sie doch genau wie gefährlich das hier ist. Ich fürchte, sie hat sich einfach zu sehr auf die Armreife verlassen…"

„Warum hätte Lara uns das verheimlichen sollen?", fragte Branden, der fest davon überzeugt war, dass Mandalgoi log. „Du bluffst doch nur."

„Ihr wisst doch, was für ein Sturkopf sie ist. Ihr hättet nur versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, mitzukommen. Und diesen Kampf wollte sie sich doch um keinen Preis entgehen lassen… den Kampf um ihren…_Liebsten_!"

Mandalgoi brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und keiner der drei hatte es bis dahin für möglich gehalten, dass Laras Stimme so _böse_ klingen konnte.

„Ich fürchte, sie sagt die Wahrheit", gestand Crowe schließlich als Erster. „Es würde Laras Benehmen erklären…und weshalb sie beide Armreife haben wollte und wir uns das andere Paar teilen sollten", führte er aus und erinnerte sich noch an die kurze Konversation an Board der Yacht, wo Lara ihre Position eindeutig gemacht hatte.

„Aber das ist…!", begann Branden und rang hilflos gestikulierend nach Worten, wobei er sich sogar von Mandalgoi abwandte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Wollte es nicht. „Das ist… das ist einfach _nicht_! Das ist absolut unlogisch! Lara ist nicht schwanger!", versuchte er die Dinge zu erklären, wobei es ihm merkwürdig vorkam, die Worte ‚Lara' und ‚schwanger' in einem Satz zu verwenden, selbst wenn er diesen verneinte.

Silas hörte nicht mehr zu. Sein Blick verlor sich in der kreisförmigen Halle und fixierte einen Punkt, den er nicht sah. Er und Lara hatten nie über Kinder nachgedacht, geschweige denn gesprochen. Er glaubte, sich in jeder anderen Situation über diese Nachricht gefreut zu haben. Doch nun erschien es ihm wie ein schlechter Scherz, der die Situation nur unnötig verkomplizierte.

„Na, seid ihr verwirrt?", fragte Mandalgoi herablassend. „Ich würde dieses Spiel gern noch weiter beobachten, aber nach so vielen Jahrhunderten bin ich leider etwas ungeduldig."

Durch eine Handbewegung Mandalgois erschienen drei bläuliche Lichtkugeln um sie herum, die sich sogleich in die drei bläulichen und verwesten Monster verwandelten, gegen die Lara zu kämpfen versucht hatte.

„Was sind denn das für welche?", wollte Branden leicht angewidert wissen.

„Wächter der Spiegelwelt", antwortete Silas mechanisch.

„Ganz genau", stimmte Mandalgoi zu. „Sie werden jetzt ihren Dienst tun und selbst wenn ihr es schaffen solltet, mich noch einzuholen denkt daran: Wenn ihr mich trefft, verletzt ihr nicht nur mich!"

Die drei Kreaturen hatten derweil begonnen, leise etwas zu Murmeln; Verzerrte Worte in einer fremden Sprache, die immer lauter wurden. Während ihres immer lauter werdenden Singsangs standen sie nur regungslos da und wurden langsam von einer blau leuchtenden Barriere umgeben, hinter der die drei noch erkennen konnten wie Mandalgoi die Legende aus einer Nische nahm. Mit ihr in den Händen betrat sie den weiteren kreisförmigen Weg nach oben und warf den dreien einen Luftkuss zu, ehe sie durch die dichter werdende Blockierung ganz aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Hey!", rief Crowe und wollte die Verfolgung aufnehmen, doch er prallte an der Blauen Wand ab und wurde zurückgeworfen. „Aua…", murmelte er während er versuchte, sich unter Schmerzen wieder aufzurichten.

„Wir müssen ihr die Steine abnehmen und sie zerstören", kam es sachlich von Silas. „Sie sind der Eingang zur Spiegelwelt und kontrollieren diese Kreaturen."

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?!", wollte Crowe wissen und deutete auf die undurchdringliche Barriere.

„Sie werden bald den Eingang zur Spiegelwelt geöffnet haben und dann verschwindet diese Blockierung. Sie werden uns zwar angreifen, aber…"

„Kein aber!", unterbrach Branden ihn in hartem Ton und packte ihn grob an den Schultern. „Nur, um mal eins klarzustellen: Mandalgoi ist im Begriff, ihre Rache zu verwirklichen und du bist dir hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass wir das um jeden Preis verhindern müssen! Und…" Branden schluckte kurz. „Wir können froh sein, wenn wir _Lara_ da wieder heil herausbekommen. Und selbst dabei können wir definitiv keine Samthandschuhe anziehen. Wir können keine Rücksicht nehmen. Das ist doch genau das, was sie will! Sind wir uns da einig?!"

Branden sah Silas' durchdringend an und wusste, dass er bei einem Nein dazu bereit wäre, Silas mit Gewalt aus diesem Kampf herauszuhalten. Doch das war nicht nötig. Auch Silas war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er nur mit Glück Lara wiederbekommen konnte. Sorgfalt konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Auch wenn der Preis hoch war.

„Ja", antwortete Silas knapp, doch entschlossen.

„Gut. Und ich mein's ernst: Keine dramatischen Ansprachen, kein melancholisches Zögern! Wir müssen das jetzt durchziehen." Silas teilte den entschlossenen Blick Brandens. Der Grabräuber glaubte ihm und zog aus seinem Rucksack eine Beretta hervor und hielt sie ihm hin. „Kannst du damit umgehen?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Silas und nahm die Waffe an sich.

„Die Zeit zu reden ist vorbei", mischte sich Crowe ein, woraufhin auch Branden und Silas sahen, dass die Barriere der Kreaturen langsam dahinschwand und auch ihr Singsang leiser wurde. Gleichzeitig schien ein ungewöhnlich helles Licht vom Himmel herab, das sie zuerst für die Sonne hielten, doch über dem Gebäude hatte sich eine Lichtkugel gebildet und sie wussten, dass es sich dabei um den Eingang zur Spiegelwelt handelte.

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille erfüllte die Halle, in dem Branden kurz zu seinen beiden Seiten sah und sich und seine ehemaligen Feinde nun als eine gemeinsame Allianz erkannte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm nicht, denn die Kreaturen hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und lösten sich mit einem unkenntlichen Angriffsruf aus ihrer Starre. Allen war klar: Der letzte Kampf begann.

Kapitel 63 | Ende

Dieses Kapitel ist wieder eines meiner Sorgenkinder… Na, was haltet ihr von der schwangeren Lara, die von Mandalgoi besessen ist? Haha, irgendwie sieht es niedergeschrieben dämlich aus. ^^


	64. Mit allen Mitteln

_Mandalgoi hat sich Laras Körper bemächtigt und ist im Besitz der drei Steine, mit der sie in die Spiegelwelt gelangen will. Ein Kampf scheint unsausweichlich – doch Lara ist schwanger! Können sie und ihr Kind und der Rest der Welt noch gerettet werden? Bevor sich Silas, Branden und Crowe diesem Problem widmen können, müssen sie gegen die drei Wächter der Spiegelwelt antreten._

Kapitel 64 – Mit allen Mitteln

Pazifik | Eine Insel | 16:55 Uhr

Die drei Kreaturen reckten ihre verwesten Gliedmaßen, um sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten

„Sie haben nur eine Schwachstelle und selbst die setzt sie nur kurz außer Gefecht", erklärte Silas. Da Mandalgoi lang ein Teil seines Körpers gewesen war, hatte er denselben Wissensstand, was den dreien im Kampf nur zugute kam. „In ihrer Brust stecken magische Steine. Wenn man die genau trifft, sind sie für kurze Zeit k.o."

„Aber die sind ja winzig!", kommentierte Crowe. „Wie soll man die treffen?"

„Indem man gut zielt", antwortete Branden und entsicherte seine Desert Eagle.

Mehr Zeit für Beratung blieb nicht, denn die Kreaturen griffen die drei gleichzeitig an.

Um die Faust der Kreatur, die Silas angriff, bildete sich ein blaues Licht aus. Das Monster holte zum Schlag aus, doch Silas konnte zur Seite ausweichen und begann auf die Brust des Wesens zu schießen. Doch wie Crowe es vorhergesagt hatte, war es kein Leichtes, den Stein zu treffen. Silas entging einer weiteren Attacke nur knapp, doch nur wenn die Kreatur angriff, war er nah genug, um den Stein zu treffen. In einigen Metern Abstand wartete er den nächsten Angriff ab, entschied sich jedoch, diesmal nicht auszuweichen. Angespannt blieb er stehen bis das Monster endlich nah genug war, sodass er einen gut gezielten Schuss auf den hellblauen Stein abfeuern konnte. Er traf und das Wesen taumelte unter einem unkenntlichen Schmerzensruf zurück.

Crowe wurde schneller angegriffen als er reagieren konnte. Die Kreatur schlug ihm ins Gesicht und er ging zu Boden, doch bevor das Monster über ihm stehend einen Angriff mit dem blauen Licht ausführen konnte, trat er der Kreatur mit voller Wucht gegen die Knieschieben, sodass diese zerbrachen und die Kreatur rücklings zu Boden ging. Schnell richtete sich Crowe wieder auf und zog seine Schrotflinte, um auf den Stein des Wesens zu schießen. Das Monster heulte auf und Crowe war sich sicher, dass es den Kampf nicht einfacher machte, den Zorn der Kreatur zu wecken.

Zur selben Zeit war es Branden, der das dritte Monster angriff. Er war wütend, vor allem auf Lara, die ihnen nichts von ihrem Geheimnis erzählt hatte und trotzdem hierher gekommen war.

‚Diese dumme Kuh!', schimpfte er in Gedanken und feuerte im Laufen einige Schüsse auf die Kreatur ab, die jedoch nicht den dunkelblau leuchtenden Stein trafen. Als er das Wesen erreicht hatte, trat er ihm in den verwesten Bauch, doch dabei schnappte sich die Kreatur Brandens Bein und drehte es, sodass er zu Boden ging und ihm dabei seine Waffe entglitt. Während er reflexartig danach schnappte, bereitete die Kreatur einen Angriff vor, bei dem ihre Faust bläulich leuchtete, doch noch bevor Branden seine Desert Eagle erreicht hatte, sauste die Hand der angreifenden Kreatur auf ihn nieder.

Silas, der einige Meter hinter Branden seinen Kampf ausfocht, sah, dass der Grabräuber in Gefahr war und feuerte kurzerhand einige Schüsse, auf die Kreatur ab, die Branden bedrohte. Einer davon traf genau den Stein und das Monster wich zurück.

Branden sah perplex in Silas' Richtung und erkannte, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Doch es blieb keine Zeit für Konversation, denn die Kreaturen erholten sich schnell und waren zu weiteren Attacken bereit.

Während des Kampfes sah Branden oft zu Silas. Obwohl er noch keine Erfahrung im Kampf mit solchen Geschöpfen hatte, musste Branden zugeben, dass er sich gut schlug. Er ließ sich von dem Adrenalin, das in seinen wie auch in Brandens und Crowes Adern pulsierte, nicht beirren und kämpfte wacker und ohne Rücksicht. Branden wusste auch genau, für wen er das tat.

‚Na ja…', ging es ihm zähneknirschend durch den Kopf. ‚Eigentlich hätte Lara eine schlechtere Wahl treffen können.'

* * *

„Verdammt, so kommen wir nicht weiter!", rief Crowe, nach vielen letztendlich ergebnislosen Kämpfen gegen die Wesen. „Ihr beide geht und haltet sie auf! Ich kümmere mich um die Viecher!", entschied er und lud seine Schrotflinte nach.

„Aber-", begann Branden.

„Wollt ihr erst eine Diskussionsrunde starten? Haut schon ab!", befahl Crowe.

Branden und Silas warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie wussten, dass Crowe Recht hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort überließen sie Crowe alle drei Kreaturen und begannen, den kreisförmigen Weg nach oben zu sprinten. Über der Deckenöffnung schwebte noch immer eine blendende Lichtkugel, die den Eingang zur Spiegelwelt darstellte. Sie sahen nach oben und erkannten Mandalgoi , die mit der Legende in den Armen schon fast am Ziel angelangt war. Doch da sie behutsam ging und nicht sprintete, waren die beiden zuversichtlich, sie noch einzuholen, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte.

„Wie sollen wir die Steine zerstören?", fragte Branden im Laufen.

„Wir müssen sie zurück in die Spiegelwelt befördern", antwortete Silas. „Da habt ihr sie ja schließlich her. Wenn wir sie ihr abgenommen haben, werfen wir sie einfach da rein." Er deutete rennend nach oben auf die Lichtkugel. „Wenn wir das geschafft haben, schließt sich das Tor, da alles wieder seinen Platz hat."

„Gut", erwiderte Branden geschäftlich. „Sag mal, Mandalgoi wollte doch, dass wir hierher kommen, um die Steine aus der Spiegelwelt zu holen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es war genau so geplant. Wenn auch ohne diesen Crowe. Mit zwei Steinen würde es auch funktionieren, aber so ist es sogar noch einfacher", erläuterte Silas bitter.

„Ich wünschte nur, unsere Spiegelbilder hätten uns darüber aufgeklärt, was man mit den Steinen machen kann. Aber wir waren wohl alle zu sehr in Eile…", gab Branden bissig zu.

„Egal, das lässt sich nicht mehr ändern", entgegnete Silas knapp, als sie Mandalgoi immer näher kamen.

* * *

Mandalgoi spürte Laras Widerstand, doch ihre Kräfte waren bereits stark genug, um Laras Bewusstsein zu unterdrücken. Sie genoss den Gang mit der Legende in den Händen zum Eingang in die Spiegelwelt, denn mit jedem Schritt wollte Laras Seele stärker rebellieren und Mandalgoi stellte zufrieden fest, dass dies keinerlei Bedrohung darstellte. Sie genoss Laras Hilflosigkeit und die Macht, die nun langsam zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Sie hörte die Schritte Brandens und Silas' erst, als sie schon beinah bei ihr waren.

„Schau sie dir nur an", sprach Mandalgoi als ob es ihrer Stimme benötigte, um mit Lara zu kommunizieren. „Sie versuchen, mich aufzuhalten. Das könnte spaßig werden. Besonders, wenn ich mich nicht wehre…"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, denn Mandalgoi hatte die Menschen schon oft dabei erlebt wie sie sich voller Elan in einen Kampf stürzten. Die wirkungsvollste Methode dagegen war, keinen Widerstand zu leisten. Denn dann war der Angreifende nicht mit Gedanken der Verteidigung beschäftigt und musste sich auch mit seinem Opfer – keinem Gegner – auseinander setzen.

* * *

Branden und Silas wussten, womit Mandalgoi rechnete und sie wollten ihr keine Genugtuung verschaffen, auch wenn es nicht nur Lara war, die darunter leiden musste.

Sie blieb stehen und war sich sicher, die beiden gleich zögern zu sehen. Grinsend drehte sie sich zu den beiden um, als diese genau auf die zugerannt kamen und verließ sich dabei so sehr auf ihre Erfahrung, dass es sie wie ein Blitz traf, als Branden sie mit einem Fausthieb im Gesicht attackierte. Ihre Lippe begann zu bluten.

‚Das kann doch nicht…', dachte sie, während sie zurücktaumelte, wobei Branden ihren Arm packte, um ihn auf ihren Rücken zu drehen. Mandalgoi schrie vor Schmerz auf und feuerte eine Druckwelle gegen Branden ab.

Er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und ging zu Boden, richtete sich jedoch schnell wieder auf und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, denn bei dem Angriff hatte er es geschafft, ihr den dunkelblauen Stein vom Handgelenk zu reißen.

„Gib ihn sofort zurück!", schrie Mandalgoi wütend und wollte eine weitere Druckwelle abfeuern, doch daran wurde sie von Silas gehindert, der die Legende vom Boden aufgehoben hatte und ihr das schwere Buch gegen den Kopf schlug.

„Tut mir Leid, Lara", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Während Mandalgoi auf die Knie sank, begann Branden bereits weiter nach oben zum Eingang der Spiegelwelt zu sprinten und sie wusste, was er vorhatte.

„Nein!", rief sie und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, wobei sie warmes Blut an ihrer Schläfe fühlte. Bevor Mandalgoi ihre Kräfte zur Heilung benutzen konnte, schlug Silas noch einmal mit dem Buch zu, sodass sie endgültig zu Boden ging.

„Ich weiß, du kannst mir verzeihen", flüsterte er, während er der vorübergehend unschädlichen Mandalgoi den Stein vom anderen Gelenk löste, wobei er es vermied, ihre Verletzungen genauer anzusehen.

Gerade, als er den Stein an sich gebracht hatte, kam Mandalgoi wieder zu Kräften und warf ihn mithilfe einer starken Druckwelle gegen die Wand. Silas schrie vor Schmerz auf und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. Als er auf seine Hand sah, erkannte er Blut.

„Ihr Bastarde!", fluchte Mandalgoi außer sich und richtete sich wieder auf, wobei sie sich langsam selbst heilte.

Ungeachtet des Schmerzes stand auch Silas wieder auf.

„Oates!", rief er Branden zu, der fast das Ende des kreisförmigen Weges erreicht hatte. Der Grabräuber blieb kurz stehen, als er erkannte, dass Silas ihm den zweiten Stein zuwarf. Nur knapp fing er diesen auf.

„Nicht schlecht!", gab Branden anerkennend zu und lief mit beiden Steinen weiter nach oben.

„IHR KÖNNT MICH NICHT AUFHALTEN!", brüllte Mandalgoi, die wieder voll bei Kräften war. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass man ihren Plan vereitelte. Sie hatte sich schon einmal von Menschen einsperren und ihrer Kräfte berauben lassen. Diese Demütigung würde sie nicht einmal über sich ergehen lassen. „ICH BIN EIN _GOTT_!"

Mit einer weiteren Druckwelle schleuderte sie Silas an den Rand des Weges, wo er über die Kante fiel und sich nur knapp festhalten konnte. Mandalgoi konnte ihm keine weitere Beachtung schenken. Mit einem so schnellen Tempo, dass sie für Menschenaugen einen Moment verschwand, peste sie den Weg nach oben und kam vor Branden zum Stehen.

Branden, den nur noch einige Meter vom Eingang der Spiegelwelt trennten, wich erschrocken zurück und erhielt sogleich von Mandalgoi einen Hieb, der ihn rücklings zu Boden warf.

„Gib sie zurück, Mensch!", verlangte Mandalgoi und stellte einen Fuß auf Brandens Rippen, um zuzudrücken. Branden schrie vor Schmerz auf, doch trotzdem wusste er, dass er die Steine nicht freiwillig hergeben würde.

„Du hast gelogen", stellte er stattdessen fest, als er in Mandalgois vor Zorn rot funkelnde Augen blickte. „Von wegen, wenn wir dich verletzen, verletzen wir auch Lara… Du kannst dich doch wieder heilen. Und das musst du auch. Dieser Kampf ist keine Gefahr für Lara. Geschweige denn für ihr Kind."

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Mandalgoi ertappt, was Branden nutzte, um ihren Fuß zu packen und ihn so zu drehen, dass sie zu Boden fiel. Schnell richtete sich Branden auf und trat ihr ins Gesicht, sodass Mandalgoi für einige Sekunden ihre menschliche Hülle heilen musste.

Branden erreichte derweil die Lichtkugel, die einige Meter über dem Höhepunkt des Gebäudes schwebte und so hell leuchtete, dass er kaum hineinsehen konnte, sogar heller als die Sonne. Grinsend drückte er die hell- und dunkelblauen Steine in seiner verschwitzten rechten Hand ein letztes Mal und holte weit aus.

* * *

Mit letzter Kraft hielt sich Silas an der Kante fest. Unter ihm war erst in 20 Metern Tiefe harter Steinboden und er wusste, dass er, wenn sich nun fallen ließe, stürbe. Während er in Lebensgefahr schwebte, schmerzte sein Kopf höllisch. Sein Schädel pochte und er konnte nur ahnen, was für Verletzungen er sich bei dem Stoß gegen die Wand zugezogen hatte.

Die Lichtkugel warf ein helles Licht in den gesamten Komplex und er hörte Laras Stimme von oben.

‚Lara…', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Der Gedanke an sie – und auch daran, mit ihr streiten zu können, wenn das hier vorbei war – gab ihm neue Kraft. So sehr er konnte beanspruchte er seine Arme und zog sich unter Schmerzen nach oben. Als seine Ellenbogen wieder Halt gefunden hatten, schaffte er es auch, seinen restlichen Körper wieder auf den Weg zu hieven.

Er rollte sich auf den ebenen Untergrund und lag einen Moment lang mit geschlossenen Augen dort, in der Hoffnung, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf abschwächen würden. Ein kurzer Lichtblitz ließ ihn jedoch wieder aufschrecken und er wusste, dass dieser vom Eingang zur Spiegelwelt ausgegangen war.

„Gut gemacht, Oates…", murmelte er leise. Trotz der enormen Schmerzen in seinem Schädel richtete er sich wieder auf und schleppte sich nach oben, denn er wusste, dass Branden ihn im Kampf gegen Mandalgoi brauchte und noch viel mehr brauchte Lara ihn.

* * *

Crowe hatte sich wacker geschlagen. Der Kampf gegen die Kreaturen hatte sich als trickreicher herausgestellt als jede Trainingseinheit oder Mission, die er auf seiner Laufbahn bis zum Brigadegeneral hatte absolvieren müssen, vor allem da er daran gewöhnt war, dass seine Gegner sterben konnten. Bald hatte Crowe eine wirkungsvolle Taktik entwickelt, um alle drei Monster in Schach zu halten, obwohl auch er dabei einige Verletzungen hatte einstecken müssen. Das einzige, das ihn beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass ihm langsam aber sicher die Munition ausging. Gerade, als er seine letzte Schrotflinten-Patronen auf eine der Kreaturen abfeuerte, beobachtete er wie sich zwei der Wesen vor ihm plötzlich wieder in die Lichtkugeln verwandelten, aus der Mandalgoi sie gerufen hatte. Schnell verblassten auch diese wieder und Crowe sah sich nur noch einem Monster ausgeliefert.

„Na, das macht doch Mut", kommentierte er außer Atem und sah nach oben, in der Gewissheit, dass der Kampf einen guten Verlauf nahm. Er tat einige Schritte nach hinten, um seine Schrotflinte gegen einen Revolver zu tauschen, als er merkte, dass er gegen etwas trat. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass es Laras Armreife waren, die sie hatten schützen sollen. Mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er nicht, denn die letzte Kreatur griff ihn erneut an.

* * *

„NEIN!", schrie Mandalgoi, als Branden die Steine in die Lichtkugel geworfen hatte. Ein greller Lichtblitz ging von dem Tor in Spiegelwelt aus, der Branden und Mandalgoi zusammenzucken und schützend die Arme vors Gesicht halten ließ. Als sie wieder hinsehen konnten, erkannten sie, dass das die Lichtkugel viel kleiner geworden war.

Schon im Aufstehen schleuderte Mandalgoi eine Duckwelle in Brandens Richtung, denn sie wusste, dass sie sich beeilen musste, bevor man ihr auch noch den letzten Stein abnahm. Trat sie nun mit nur einem Stein in die Spiegelwelt ein, würde ihre Macht zwar an Intensität verlieren, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Nun war es nicht mehr erstrangig wie mächtig sie wurde, sondern nur noch dass sie ihre Macht wiedererlangte.

Sie rannte auf die Lichtkugel zu, ihre Hoffnung auf Genugtuung.

Branden, der zu Boden gegangen war, richtete sich schnell wieder auf, um in ihre Richtung zu sprinten, doch Mandalgoi war schon zu nah am Ziel, als dass er sie aufhalten könnte.

‚Verdammt!', ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe.

Doch kurz bevor Mandalgoi ihr Ziel erreichte, stoppte sie und Branden war verwirrt. Anstatt ihrem Ziel entgegen zu springen, schien sie den Rückzug antreten zu wollen und sah zu Branden, um kurz darauf auf ihn zu, nein, an ihm vorbei zu rennen.

Zuerst war Branden verwirrt, doch dann verstand er.

‚Ihr fehlt die Legende!', schoss es ihm in den Kopf. Nur die Legende konnte Mandalgois wahre Kraft wieder entfesseln; die Spiegelwelt diente dazu, diese Kräfte sich ohne weltliche Grenzen entfalten zu lassen. Die Legende jedoch hatte Mandalgoi im Kampf fallen lassen und sie lag nun mitten auf dem Weg. Mandalgoi musste so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zurück.

„Nicht so schnell!", rief Branden und packte Mandalgoi beim Vorbeilaufen am Arm, um sie zurückzuhalten und seine Stirn gegen ihre zu schlagen. Wieder taumelte Mandalgoi zurück und als sie wieder aufsah, erkannte sie wie Branden sie mit seiner Waffe bedrohte.

Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen, das sie Unruhe in ihrem Innern ein wenig besänftigte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Mandalgoi belustigt und leckte etwas Blut von ihrer verletzten Lippe. „Dein letzter Ausweg? Glaubst du, das würde mich töten?"

„Würde es?", entgegnete Branden und drückte ab ohne auf sie zu hören. Er hatte auf ihre Brust gezielt, doch wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, lenkte Mandalgoi die Laufbahn der Kugel mit einer Handbewegung an sich vorbei.

„Siehst du? Das hier ist sinnlos. Ihr seid sterblich. Ich nicht. Selbst wenn ihr es schaffen solltet, mich aufzuhalten, werde ich euch töten und dann nach einem anderen Weg suchen, meine Kräfte wiederzuerlangen. Verlass dich drauf", versicherte Mandalgoi ihm siegessicher.

„Wenn du dir da so sicher bist, warum regst du dich dann so auf?", erkundigte sich Branden finster grinsend.

Mandalgoi verzog ihren Mund und hob die Hand zu einem Angriff, doch noch bevor sie Branden Schaden zufügen konnte, wurde sie von hinten um die Kehle gepackt. Es war Silas, der seinen Arm um ihren Hals schlang, sodass Mandalgoi nach Atem rang. Röchelnd sandte sie eine weitere Druckwelle aus, doch sie spürte, dass es Silas auch diesmal gelungen war, den Stein vorher von ihrem Hals zu lösen.

„Gib das zurück, du Bastard!", schrie Mandalgoi, doch der zurückgeworfene Silas richtete sich unter letzten Bemühungen und trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wieder auf. Er sah Mandalgoi auf sich zustürmen; Mandalgoi in Laras Körper und er wusste, dass er es ihr schuldig war, nun den letzten Schritt zu tun.

„NEIN! NICHT!", schrie Mandalgoi, als Silas sich der Spiegelwelt zuwandte und mit dem Stein in der Hand ausholte. Für alle drei war es als ob sie in Zeitlupe sahen wie der Stein aus Silas Hand glitt und in die Richtung der Lichtkugel flog, die den Kristall still in sich aufnahm.

Wortlos sank Mandalgoi auf die Knie, einen Arm in Richtung des Eingangs zur Spiegelwelt gestreckt als wollte sie jemanden davon abhalten, zu gehen. Silas und Branden warfen sich zufriedene Blicke zu, in dem guten Wissen, dass sie diese Hürde gemeinsam gemeistert hatten.

Nur einen Moment später wurde die Lichtkugel kleiner, immer kleiner, bis sie schließlich verschwand und eine wortlose Stille zurückließ.

Der Eingang zur Spiegelwelt war geschlossen.

Kapitel 64 | Ende

_Die Welt ist gerettet! Oder doch nicht?_


	65. Das Opfer

_Branden und Silas haben es geschafft: Der Eingang zur Spiegelwelt ist geschlossen und Mandalgois Pläne durchkreuzt. Doch Mandalgoi ist noch nicht besiegt…_

Kapitel 65 – Das Opfer

Pazifik | eine Insel | 17:12 Uhr

Verloren starrte Mandalgoi auf den Punkt, wo sich nur einen Moment zuvor noch der Eingang zur Spiegelwelt befunden hatte.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm.

In ihrem Bauch entfaltete sich eine flaue Leere.

Ihre Hände zitterten

„Das…das kann nicht sein…", murmelte sie fassungslos und mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich und besiegt…? Von…von Menschen…?!"

Jahrhunderte lang war die eingesperrt gewesen, hatte in Gefangenschaft leben müssen, da ein Mönch die magischen Verse entschlüsselt hatten, die Mandalgoi ihre Kraft gaben. Aus dieser Demütigung heraus war seit Beginn ihrer Einkerkerung ein Racheplan nach dem anderen entstanden. So viele Jahre lang hatte sie ihre Heimzahlung erdacht, hatte das letzte kleine Bisschen ihrer Existenz für dieses Ziel geopfert – und nun war alles umsonst.

Menschen waren es gewesen, die sie durch ihre Gefangenschaft entwürdigt hatten und Menschen waren es nun gewesen, die ihren Wunsch nach Vergeltung durchkreuzt hatten.

‚Menschen', dachte sie hasserfüllt.

Sie begann, wieder klar zu sehen und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Der Erschütterung über das Geschehene folgte Wut. Pure Wut.

Während das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut zu pulsieren begann, richtete sie sich langsam wieder auf. Ihre Atmung wurde unregelmäßiger. Ihre Augen funkelten rot. Vor Zorn zitterte ihr ganzer Körper als friere sie.

„Dafür…werdet ihr bezahlen", knirschte Mandalgoi aufgebracht und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Branden und Silas spürten ihre wütende Aura, wussten, dass der eigentliche Kampf erst jetzt begann.

Mit einem lauten Schrei schleuderte Mandalgoi eine gewaltige Druckwelle aus, – zu allen Seiten, nicht zielgerichtet wie sonst – die den Boden unter ihnen einstürzen ließ. Sie fielen und kamen einige Meter tiefer schmerzhaft auf. Um sie herum lagen die Trümmer des Wegteils, den Mandalgoi zerstört hatte. Doch obwohl die unmittelbare Zerstörung begrenzt geblieben war, spürten sie den Boden vibrieren und hörten ein tiefes Grollen aus dem Erdinneren. Mandalgoi hatte ein Erdbeben ausgelöst, wie schon einmal, um den Tempelkomplex hervorzubringen.

Branden richtete sich nur langsam auf, da ihn Mandalgois furchteinflößende Ausstrahlung trotz allem bannte. Sie schwebte von dort herab, wo vor einem Moment noch der Höhepunkt des kreisförmigen Weges gewesen war. Ein mysteriöses Leuchten ging von ihr aus; ihre Augen funkelten rot und ihr Haar wirkte so schwerelos als befände es sich unter Wasser.

‚Und das soll noch nicht mal ihre volle Kraft sein?', ging es ihm wie ein schlechter Scherz durch den Kopf.

Benommen humpelte Branden unter den ständigen Erschütterungen der Erde den Weg nach unten, wobei sein Blick auf Silas fiel, in dessen Nähe sich Mandalgoi niederließ. Auch er hatte sich nur mühsam aufrichten können, zum einen aus schwindender Kraft, zum anderen wegen des Erdbebens.

Als Mandalgois Füße den zitternden Boden berührten, war Silas' Blick auf sie gerichtet und obwohl das Wesen vor ihm keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit Lara hatte, konnte er ihre Eindruckskraft nicht leugnen.

„Das warst du", warf Mandalgoi ihm mit bebender Stimme vor. „Du hast mir meine letzte Möglichkeit genommen."

Noch bevor Silas antworten konnte, schloss sich ihre zitternde Hand um seinen Hals. Silas röchelte unter dem plötzlichen Mangel an Luftzufuhr.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen", versprach Mandalgoi zornig und drückte zu.

Ihre Hand schloss sich wie ein Schreibstock immer enger um seine Kehle. Sein flehender Blick in Laras Augen waren ein verzweifelter Versuch, sie hinter diesem zornigen Gott zu erreichen. Branden konnte nur benommen zusehen wie Mandalgoi in ihrer Wut Silas ganzen Körper anhob und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, war über dem Grollen der Erde ein markerschütterndes Knacken zu hören.

Silas' Kopf sackte nach hinten.

Mandalgoi ließ seinen Körper wieder fallen.

Er war tot.

Branden war wie erstarrt. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Silas' totem Körper abwenden. Es war zu schnell gegangen. Einige Momente zuvor hatten sie sich noch siegessicher zugelächelt. Nun blieb ihm nur Verwirrung. Verdrängung.

Dass Mandalgoi langsam auch auf ihn zukam, löste ihn aus seiner Starre und er versuchte, fortzulaufen, den kreisförmigen Weg nach unten.

„WAGE ES NICHT!", schrie Mandalgoi und stand mit einem Mal vor Branden, um ihn an seinem khakifarbenen T-Shirt zu packen und in die Luft zu heben. Ihre vor Wut rot funkelnden Augen durchstachen ihn förmlich. In Todesangst kniff Branden die Augen zusammen.

Mandalgoi holte zum Schlag aus.

„JETZT BEZAHLST AUCH DU!", brüllte sie und wollte zuschlagen.

Doch Branden spürte keinen Schmerz.

Als er vorsichtig die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er wie Mandalgoi in die Leere blickte. Das rote Leuchten in ihren Augen verschwand langsam.

Ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

Einen Moment später ließ Mandalgoi Branden auf den bebenden Boden fallen, der unbeholfen von ihr fort krabbelte und trotzdem den verwirrten Blick nicht von ihr abwenden konnte.

„_Nein_", hörte er aus ihrem Mund. „_Nein!_"

Sie stieß einen schmerzvollen Schrei aus, der fast einem Heulen glich.

„_NEIN!_"

Branden glaubte, in ihrer Stimme, jemanden wieder zu erkennen.

„Lara…?", fragte er irritiert.

Mandalgoi biss die Zähne zusammen und sandte eine Druckwelle in Richtung Branden aus, doch sie schleuderte Branden nur leicht nach hinten. Wieder begann sie, zu kreischen, aus Wut, aus Trauer, aus Verlust.

„SEI STILL! SEI STILL!", brüllte Mandalgoi, wobei sie sich ihre Fingernägel in die eigenen Oberarme bohrten. „_RAUS! RAUS AUS MEINEM KÖRPER!_ … HALT'S MAUL!"

Branden sah den Kampf, der in Laras Körper vonstatten ging. Sie war im Begriff, Mandalgoi die Stirn zu bieten, denn der Schock hatte Lara wieder wachgerüttelt.

„Lara, hörst du mich?!", rief er ihr lauter als nötig zu, doch er wusste nicht, wie gut Lara ihn hören konnte. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen!"

Sie gab unkenntliche Schreie von sich, zerkratzte ihre Arme, ihr Gesicht und zog sich selbst an Haaren, wobei sie schließlich zu Boden ging und sich in den vibrierenden Trümmern des Weges vor Schmerz räkelte.

In ihrer Wut hatte Mandalgoi Laras Bewusstsein vernachlässigt. Durch den Schock von Silas' Tod war ihre Seele wieder zum Vorschein gekommen und kämpfte nun mit aller Kraft gegen den Parasiten in ihrem Körper.

Branden war zu ihr geeilt und strich über ihr Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, ihr dadurch helfen zu können.

„Gut so! Kämpf dagegen an!", bestärkte er sie.

Sie griff nach seinem Arm und presste ihn so fest, dass es ihn schmerzte. In ihren Augen erkannte Branden wieder ein rotes Leuchten, das bald darauf wieder erlosch. Ihr Griff lockerte sich, doch noch immer war er so fest, dass es für ihn Schmerzen verursachte.

„_RAUS! RAUS!_ DU KANNST MICH NICHT BESIEGEN! _LASS MICH!_", schrie sie und Branden wusste genau an ihrem Tonfall und an ihren Zuckungen, wer da aus ihr heraus sprach.

„Was zum Teufel…?", hörte Branden eine bekannte Stimme und erkannte Crowe, der dazugestoßen war. Sein linkes Bein war blutüberströmt und er humpelte, weshalb es offenbar gedauert hatte, bis er die anderen erreichen konnte.

„Sie kämpft gegen Mandalgoi!", erklärte Branden knapp und versuchte, zu ertragen wie schmerzhaft fest Lara seinen Arm drückte.

Wieder kreischte sie unkenntlich und trat um sich, bis sie schwer atmend zusammensackte.

„_Branden…_", murmelte sie, woraufhin er sich über sie beugte.

„Ist ja gut, du schaffst das", bestärkte er sie, ebenfalls unregelmäßig atmend.

„_Nein…_", brachte sie unter Schmerz hervor. „_Nein, ich schaff das nicht…_"

„Wir müssen hier raus! Der Tempel bricht bald zusammen!", rief Crowe, um bei dem schallenden Donnern der Erde zu hören zu sein, das immer lauter wurde. Bald würde es den Komplex zum Einsturz bringen.

„Ja, aber-", begann Branden und bemerkte dabei nicht wie Mandalgoi wieder die Kontrolle über Laras Körper übernahm und ihn und Crowe mit einer unkontrollierten Druckwelle davon schleuderte. Während sich Branden und Crowe von dem überraschenden Angriff langsam erholten, richtete sich Mandalgoi gebrechlich wieder auf.

Als Brandens Blick ebenfalls auf sie fiel, erkannte er, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte – nicht nur wegen des Erdbebens, das den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern ließ –, vor Anstrengung schnaufte und dass ihr viele Strähnen ihres nur noch losen Zopfes im verschwitzte Gesicht klebten.

Es bereitete ihr sichtlich Probleme, Laras Seele unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„ICH BRINGE EUCH UM!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften, die fast den Rand der Erschöpfung erreicht hatten. Wieder schleuderte sie eine Druckwelle aus, um den knienden Branden zu treffen und er erkannte, dass er diese wuchtige Attacke nicht überleben würde.

Doch als er zurückgeschleudert wurde, geschah dies nicht mit der Kraft, die er erwartet hatte. Als er sich an die steinerne Wand gestützt wieder aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick auf den goldenen Armreif an seiner rechten Hand, dessen Inschriften rot glühten. Branden verstand.

‚Nein! Diese verfluchten Armreife!', ging es Mandalgoi zornig und verzweifelt durch den Kopf.

„Natürlich!", stieß Branden hervor. „Crowe, wir brauchen Laras Armreife! Nur sie können Mandalgoi etwas anhaben!"

„Die Armreife?", wiederholte er und sah an sein eigenes Exemplar an seinem linken Handgelenk. Sie beschützten ihre Träger vor der Macht Mandalgois, wenn tödliche Gefahr drohte. Nur dadurch, dass Mandalgoi Lara ihre Armreife abgenommen hatte, hatte sie in ihren Körper eindringen können.

Während sie sprachen, brach Mandalgoi in einem Kampf mit Lara schreiend zusammen.

„Sie müssen da unten liegen!", rief Branden in die Tiefe auf den Raum deutend, in dem Crowe die drei Kreaturen hatte bekämpfen müssen und wo auch Lara von Mandalgoi übernommen worden war. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"

Doch gerade, als Branden loslaufen und über Mandalgoi hinwegsteigen wollte, wurde er von ihr am Fußgelenk gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Crowe, dessen verletztes Bein ihn am Gehen hinderte, machte sich nichtsdestotrotz auf den Weg nach unten, um Laras Armreife zu holen.

„Beeil dich!", rief Branden ihm hinterher, bevor er sich aus Mandalgois Griff freikämpfte unter dem stärker werdenden Dröhnen der Erde wieder aufrichtete. Die Wände schienen bereits zu bröckeln und kleine Steinchen und Staub fielen herab.

„Ihr verdammten Menschen!", fluchte Mandalgoi im Aufstehen, begann danach jedoch heftig zu zucken. „_Raus aus meinem Körper! Verschwinde endlich!_ Kein Wort mehr von dir!"

Branden stürzte sich auf Mandalgoi und riss sie rücklings zu Boden. Er musste sie in Schachhalten. Wenn sie Crowe daran hindern könnte, die Armreife zu erreichen, waren sie verloren.

Auf ihr sitzend presste er ihre kämpfenden Arme auf den Boden, wobei sich seine Hände fast wie Handschellen um ihre Gelenke fesselten.

„Lara, halte durch!", versuchte er sie zu erreichen.

* * *

Mühsam schleppte sich Crowe den kreisförmigen Weg hinab. Nur beschwerlich kam er wegen des Erdbebens und seiner Wunde am Bein voran, doch die Gefahr, in die er und Branden schwebten, weckten in ihm die nötige Energie, den Pfad voranzuhumpeln.

Sie alle mussten nun aus voller Kraft kämpfen, vor allem Lara, die eine Schlacht in ihrem Inneren austragen musste. Doch sie allein konnte Mandalgoi nicht besiegen, höchstens in ihren Handlungen behindern. Um Mandalgoi endgültig aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben, brauchten sie die Armreife, die für einen Kampf gegen Mandalgoi geschmiedet worden waren.

Ein lautes Geräusch ließ Crowe aufblicken und er erkannte wie der oberste Teil des Tempels auseinanderbrach und seine Trümmer in die Tiefe fielen, wobei ein großer Teil des kreisförmigen Weges zerstört wurde.

„Jetzt wird's eng…", knirschte Crowe und schleppte sich unter den ständigen Erschütterungen voran.

* * *

„Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten!", brüllte Mandalgoi sich heftig gegen Branden wehrend, doch an ihren Gesichtszügen war deutlich erkennbar, dass Lara ihr große Probleme bereitete.

„Weißt, du", begann Branden und drückte ihren kämpfenden abermals nieder. „Das sagen sie alle kurz vor ihrer Niederlage."

Mandalgoi begann unkontrolliert zu schreien, um sich zu treten und zu schlagen und Branden hatte große Mühe, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

„_Du kannst nicht gewinnen! Ich lasse es nicht zu!_", rief Lara.

Nach einem flüchtigen Lächeln wurde Brandens Aufmerksamkeit dadurch abgelenkt, dass Trümmer von oben herabfielen und sie zu töten bedrohten. Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte Mandalgoi, um Branden mit einer Druckwelle von sich zu schubsen und mit einer selben die herabfallenden Steine von sich zu lenken. Genau dasselbe passierte durch Brandens schützenden Armreif.

Als die größte Gefahr abgewandt schien, stürzte sich Branden abermals auf Mandalgoi, um sie daran zu hindern, sich wieder aufzurichten.

„LASS LOS!", befahl sie auf dem Bauch liegend, doch Branden drehte ihre Arme so stark auf ihren Rücken, dass er wusste, er war kurz davor, ihr die Knochen zu brechen.

* * *

Crowe erreichte endlich die Halle, in der zuvor der Kampf zwischen ihm und den drei Kreaturen stattgefunden hatte. Die Trümmer von oben waren größtenteils in den Raum gefallen und erschwerten die Suche nach den Armreifen somit erheblich.

„Sie müssen doch hier irgendwo sein!", sprach Crowe mit sich selbst und kramte hektisch in den Steinhaufen.

* * *

„Ich habe zu lang gewartet als dass ich mich von euch aufhalten lasse!", schrie Mandalgoi und strampelte wild um sich, doch Branden hielt sie mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, auf dem Boden.

„Und du hast zu viel angerichtet als dass wir doch jetzt entkommen lassen!", entgegnete Branden ungeachtet der weiteren herabfallenden Trümmer, denn er wusste, dass die Armreife ihn beschützten. Einige Steine kamen nicht weit von ihm und Mandalgoi auf. „Du gehst über Leichen, um dein Ziel zu erreichen! Ohne dich wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

„Tu nicht so als ob es dir lieber wäre, all das wäre nicht geschehen!", deutete Mandalgoi an, die genug Scharfsinn besaß, um einige Gesten Brandens Lara gegenüber richtig zu deuten. Kurz darauf zuckte Mandalgoi abermals heftig. „_Dafür bezahlst du! Ich verspreche, dafür wirst du bezahlen!_"

„Ganz genau, Lara!", stimmte Branden zu, der wusste, dass Laras Rachegelüste wegen Silas' Tod die einzige Chance waren, Mandalgoi daran zu hindern, nicht auch noch ihn und Crowe – und wahrscheinlich noch viele andere Menschen – umzubringen.

* * *

„Weg damit!", stöhnte Crowe, als er die Legende des Mandalgoi, die sich ebenfalls in dem Trümmerhaufen befunden hatte, unachtsam fortwarf. Der Gegenstand, der zu dieser Situation geführt hatte, schien nun unglaublich unwichtig. „Wo sind die verdammten Dinger nur?"

Just in dem Moment, als er dies ausgesprochen hatte, fiel ihm etwas Goldenes ins Auge, das zwischen einigen Steinen hervorlugte. Sofort griff er danach, in seinem Bauch eine große Erleichterung fühlend.

Nachdem er den ersten Armreif gefunden hatte, kramte er weiter in der Nähe des Fundortes und fand bald darauf den zweiten. Unter der bebenden Erde richtete er sich nur mühsam wieder auf und schleppte sich trotz seines verwundeten Beins wieder den kreisförmigen Weg hinauf, der durch die herabfallenden Trümmer schon einige Lücken aufwies.

* * *

„_Deine verdammte Gier nach Macht hat nur Unglück gebracht! Alles ist nur deine Schuld! Deinetwegen ist er tot!_", brüllte Lara und schrie wieder auf als leide sie unter großen Schmerzen. „Es waren deine Hände, die ihn getötet haben!", entgegnete Mandalgoi. „_Hör auf! HÖR AUF!_"

„Gib auf, Mandalgoi! Du kannst nicht mehr gewinnen!", versuchte Branden, Lara in ihrem Kampf zu bestärken. „Du bist nur ein Monster, kein Gott! Du bist nichts mehr, nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst!"

„ICH WERDE EUCH ALLE UMBRINGEN!", rief Mandalgoi aus voller Kraft, doch Branden hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „GENAU SO WIE ICH IHN UNGEBRACHT HABE!"

Ein weiterer Schreikampf begann in Lara und Branden hatte alle Mühe, sie auf dem Boden zu halten. Doch die Erde erzitterte nun unter lautem Grollen so stark, dass Branden das Gleichgewicht verlor, zur Seite rollte und sie freilassen musste.

* * *

Crowe humpelte so rasch er konnte voran, denn er wusste, dass nun alles davon abhing, wie schnell er bei Branden und Lara war. Eine weitere Erschütterung riss ihn fast zu Boden, doch er schaffte es, die Balance zu wahren. Immer mehr Trümmer stürzten von oben hinunter, sodass der Tempel von oben herab in sich zusammenfiel.

Nicht nur einmal fühlte er wie sein Armreif ihn davor bewahrte, dass einer der Steine ihn tödlich traf. Mit Mühe überwand er die Lücken des kreisförmigen Weges, die durch die Trümmerteile verursacht worden waren. In seinen verschwitzten Händen hielt er die goldenen Armreife, die letzte Hoffnung, Mandalgois Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzen.

Sein Kopf brannte wie Feuer und er spürte das Blut in seinem Körper pulsieren. Die laute Donnern der Erde zerriss fast sein Trommelfell und erschwerte sein Vorankommen sehr.

* * *

Ihre Zuckungen verrieten Branden, dass Lara immer weiter rang. Sie zerkratzte sich im Kampf das Gesicht und riss sich einige Haare aus. Bevor sich ihre Auseinandersetzung nur noch auf Selbstverletzung beschränken konnte, packte Branden ihre Hände und drückte sie auf den Boden.

Lara öffnete schwer atmend und auf dem Rücken liegend wieder die zusammengekniffenen Augen und erkannte Brandens auf dem Kopf stehendes Gesicht über sich, fühlte seinen Griff um ihre Gelenke. Der Schweiß rann ihr über die Stirn und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte noch immer wie in tiefster Kälte.

„Halt durch!", bat Branden sie und sogleich verkrampfte sich ihr Körper wieder und sie begann, wild zu schreien. „Verdammt, beeil dich, Crowe!", fluchte er laut.

„Bin ja schon da!", hörte er Crowes Stimme rufen und im ersten Moment erschien es ihm wie eine Illusion in dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Erdbebens.

Er humpelte zu ihm, die Armreife in den Händen. Mandalgoi, die Laras Körper für einen weiteren Moment zu kontrollieren vermochte, sah, was Crowe mit sich brachte und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus Brandens Griff zu befreien, schrie, fluchte und trat um sich.

Crowe kam herbei, ließ sich neben Branden nieder, der seinen Griff um Mandalgois Arme kurz löste.

„IHR KÖNNT MICH NICHT BESIEGEN! ICH KANN NICHT STERBEN! ICH WERDE EUCH WIEDERFINDEN UND DANN WERDE ICH EUCH DIE HÖLLE LEHEREN!!", brüllte Mandalgoi aus Leibeskräften, ehe Crowe den ersten Armreif um ihr Handgelenk legte. Sogleich verengte sich der goldene Reif so sehr um ihr Gelenk, dass es aussah als würde er Laras Hand abquetschen.

Mit letzter Kraft sandte Mandalgoi eine Druckwelle aus, die Branden und Crowe fortschleuderte.

„Der Armreif!", riefen beide, denn durch den Angriff war das Schmuckstück Crowes Händen entglitten und flog nun durch die Luft. Beim Aufprall ließ die bebende Erde den Reif nicht ruhen und er schien über den Weg hinauf in die Tiefe zu kullern, doch Branden stürzte sich an den Rand des Pfades und schnappte sich den Armreif.

Währenddessen schrie Mandalgoi so laut, dass Crowe sich sicher war, bald würden die Stimmbänder in Laras Körper reißen. Sie schrie als erleide sie die schlimmste Folter, versuchte unbeholfen aufzustehen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, vor dem Schmerz davonlaufen zu können, doch sie brach unter Erschöpfung und dem Erdbeben wieder zusammen. Kniend bohrten sich ihre Fingernägel in das Fleisch ihrer Oberarme und hinterließen blutende Wunden.

„ICH BIN NICHT BESIEGT! NEIN!", brüllte Mandalgoi. „_GEBT MIR DEN ANDEREN ARMREIF!_"

Sogleich stürzte sich Branden auf Lara und griff nach ihrem noch freien Arm, doch Mandalgoi versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Schlag ins Gesicht. Branden wurde mit blutender Lippe zurückgeworfen.

Noch bevor Mandalgoi reagieren konnte, wurde sie von Crowe in den Schwitzkasten genommen und Branden, der sich schnell wieder gefangen hatte, legte den zweiten Armreif um ihr freies Handgelenk.

„NEIN!!!", stieß Mandalgoi hervor und stieß eine letzte Druckwelle aus, die Branden und Crowe fortschleuderte. Als sie wieder aufsahen, erkannten sie wie ein Leuchten von den goldenen Armreifen ausging, das immer heller wurde. Laras aufrecht stehender Körper zitterte immer noch, doch die Zuckungen und die Selbstverletzung hatten aufgehört. Sie blickte verloren in die Leere. „_Fahr zur Hölle, Mandalgoi…Fahr zur Hölle…_"

Mit diesen Worten Laras wurde das Leuchten so hell, dass Branden und Crowe sich bald abwenden mussten und sich schützend die Hände vor die Augen hielten.

Was in dem Licht vor sich ging, blieb den beiden ein Geheimnis, doch Lara spürte wie sie wieder die vollständige Kontrolle über ihren Körper erlangte, in dem sich eine angenehme Wärme und Entspannung ausbreitete als schwebte sie.

‚_Du bist besiegt, Parasit_', dachte sie und hatte erwartet, bei diesen Gedanken eine gewisse Siegesfreude zu spüren, doch sie fühlte…nichts, nahm nur eine schreckliche Leere in sich wahr.

‚Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen…ihr habt noch lange nicht gewonnen…ich schwöre euch Rache, hört ihr? Rache…', hörte sie Mandalgois Gedanken zum letzten Mal mit einer fremden, unmenschlichen Stimme.

Lara spürte wie sie ihre Stärke wiedererlangte und wie Mandalgoi versuchte, ihr noch weitere Racheversprechen ins Hirn zu säen, doch sie wurden immer leiser, immer leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden und Lara die Gewissheit fühlte, dass ihr Körper nun wieder ihr gehörte.

Branden und Crowe wussten nicht wie lange es dauerte, bis das Licht langsam abschwächte und sie ihren Blick wieder erheben konnten, wobei sie nur noch in der Ferne erkannten wie ein grauer Schleier im Wind – Mandalgoi – verschwand.

Als sie wieder in das Licht blickten, sahen sie für einen kurzen Moment Laras schwebenden Körper im schwächer werdenden Licht der Armreife, bis sie auf den Boden sank. Erschöpft blickte Lara aus ihre Handgelenke. Die Armreife hatten sich wieder gelockert. Mandalgoi war verschwunden ihr Körper war nach einem anstrengenden Kampf wieder ihr eigen.

Nach diesen Gedanken kam in ihr das Gefühl einer ungeheuren Erschöpfung auf, so stark wie sie sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Es war als wäre all ihre Energie aus ihrem Körper gewichen, sodass Lara sich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht fallen ließ.

‚_Siehst du? Auch Götter können verlieren…_', waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, in dem Wissen endlich gesiegt zu haben.

Der Kampf hatte ein Ende gefunden.

Mandalgoi war besiegt.

Sogleich stürzten Branden und Crowe auf Lara zu. Crowe schloss seine verschwitzte Hand um ihr schwaches Handgelenk.

„Sie lebt noch!", stellte er erleichtert fest.

Gerade wollte Branden antworten, als er erkannte wie der Tempel immer weiter in sich zusammenfiel. Das Donnern der Erde und das ohrenbetäubende Zittern des Bodens nahmen kein Ende.

„Wir müssen schleunigst hier weg!", rief er ihm über den Lärm hinzu und hob Lara hoch, um sie auf Händen hinaus aus dem Tempel zu tragen. Branden und Crowe rannten so schnell sie konnten den kreisförmigen Weg hinab, der hinter ihnen langsam zusammenbrach.

Obwohl es um ihr aller Leben ging, schweiften Brandens Gedanken für einige Momente ab. Vielleicht war es, weil er mittlerweile Routine darin hatte, dem Tod zu entrinnen. Oder der unbewusste Entschluss, nach dem langen Kampf nicht bei den letzten Schritten, die endlich an das Ende dieses langen Weges führten, zu sterben. Es kümmerte Branden nicht und so ließ er seinen Verstand schweifen.

Es schien ihm als läge der Tag eine Ewigkeit zurück, an dem er sich geschworen hatte, aus dieser Schlacht als Sieger hervorzugehen.

Nun hatten sie Mandalgoi mit aller Macht, die sie hatten, in die Knie gezwungen.

Der Kampf, der durch das Verlangen dieses Gottes entstanden war, war endlich der Vergangenheit angehörig.

Und Silas hatte sein Leben für diesen Sieg opfern müssen.

Nun blieb ihnen nur noch die Flucht und so liefen sie so rasch es ihre Kräfte zuließen ein letztes Mal um ihr Leben, in der Gewissheit, danach endlich Ruhe zu finden.

Denn eines waren sie sich nach langer Zeit sicher:

Es war vorbei.

Kapitel 65 | Ende

_Endlich hat der Kampf ein Ende! Doch wie wird Lara damit umgehen, dass es ihre Hände waren, die Silas getötet haben? Und was wird aus ihrem Kind? Hat es das alles überhaupt überlebt? Wir werden es bald erfahren…_

So, das war das Finale, das sich so langsam schreiben ließ wie wenige Kapitel davor… Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen und sagt mir doch, was ihr von dem ganzen haltet. Bald sind wir übrigens am Ende! *freu*


	66. Schmerz der Sünde

Okay, Freunde. Es wird emotional!

_Der Kampf gegen Mandalgoi ist endlich gewonnen. Doch für diesen Sieg musste Silas sich opfern. Wird Lara seinen Tod, der durch ihre Hand verursacht wurde, verkraften können?_

Kapitel 66 – Schmerz der Sünde

Pazifik | Auf einer Yacht | 18:12 Uhr

Lara spürte den weichen Stoff des Lakens unter ihrem Körper und das samtige Kissen, auf dem ihr Kopf ruhte. Sie konnte sich nicht an ihren Traum erinnern, doch trotzdem gingen ihr Bilder durch den Kopf, die ihr zu unwirklich erschienen, um sie ernst zu nehmen.

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sich ihre eigenen Hände gegen ihre Freunde gerichtet…mit ihnen einen erbitterten Kampf ausgetragen hatte…wie sie sich fast einen Weg in die Spiegelwelt gebahnt hätte…obwohl sie es nicht gewollt hatte…

Wie sie Silas getötet hatte.

Sie sah die Bilder genau vor sich und war von ihren eigenen Gefühlen überrascht. Denn sie spürte nichts. Es regte sich gar nichts in ihr, weder körperlich noch seelisch. Sie verstand nicht, was diese Erinnerungen zu bedeuten hatten. Sie ergaben keinen Sinn.

‚Das kann gar nicht passiert sein', ging es Lara ruhig durch den Kopf und glaubte es in dem Moment sogar. ‚Das glaube ich nicht. Es ist zu utopisch.'

Noch eine Weile lag sie da und starrte auf der Seite liegend verloren in die Leere. Immer wieder redete sie sich ein, dass all das nicht geschehen sei. Während sie sich diesen Gedanken versuchte einzubrennen, bewegte sie sich keinen Zentimeter. Unbewusst fürchtete sie, dass sonst auch die Illusion, die sie sich aufbaute, verwackeln könnte.

Auch als sie hörte wie sich die Tür zur Schiffskabine öffnete, blieb sie starr liegen. Nur ihre Augen bewegten sich und erkannten Branden, der sich neben ihr auf dem Bett niederließ. Sein abgenutztes T-Shirt und seine beschmutzte Jeans zeugten von den Erinnerungen, die Lara aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen versuchte.

Lara wusste nicht, welchen Gesichtsausdruck sie zur Schau trug, doch an Brandens Blick erkannte sie, dass es nicht der war, den er erwartet hatte. Er selbst sah sehr mitgenommen aus wie Lara fand. Sein Auftreten ihr Gegenüber verriet eine gewisse Unsicherheit, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte Branden schließlich wissen. Sein Tonfall war so mitfühlend, dass es Lara verwirrte.

„Gut", antwortete sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang fest. „Und dir?"

Offensichtlich war Branden von dem alltäglichen Ausdruck Laras überrascht. Er wusste nicht wie er antworten sollte. Inzwischen erschienen Lara ihre Gedankengänge so stabil, dass sie sich aufrichtete und sich halbsitzend auf Brandens Augenhöhe befand. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihre Haare offen waren und man ihr die Stiefel ausgezogen hatte. Bewusst vermied sie es, ihre Kleidung anzusehen, denn der Zustand des dunklen T-Shirts und der schwarzen Hotpants' war eindeutig.

„Es geht dir gut?", wiederholte Branden ungläubig. Lara nickte entspannt, woraufhin sich sein Blick verwirrt im Raum verlor. Sie verstand seine Reaktion nicht. „Ich meine…auch körperlich…wegen…wegen deines…Kindes…"

„Es geht mir wunderbar", versicherte Lara und lächelte. „Du weißt das mit meinem Kind schon? Woher denn?" Sie lachte kurz auf. „Kannst du das glauben? Ich und Mutter werden? Also, mir fiel es schwer, das wirklich zu begreifen."

Ihr vergnügter Blick stieß auf Brandens trauervolle Aura und verunsicherte sie. Anstatt wie sonst heiter mit ihr zu sprechen, sah er irritiert weg. Sein Umgang mit ihr erschien ihr falsch.

„Was ist denn? Was hast du?", fragte sie weiter. „Du bist doch sonst immer für Späße aufgelegt. Warum machst du keine Witze darüber? Warum bist du nicht so wie immer?"

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt wie ihre Stimme zu zittern begonnen hatte und auch ihre Hände bebten mittlerweile. Seine nicht vorhandene Reaktion brachten in ihr immer mehr Zweifel an ihren Gedanken auf. Sie wusste, dass es einen Grund dafür gab, dass Branden nicht so war wie sonst.

„Weil es nicht wie immer ist", erwiderte Branden schließlich. „Und das weißt du."

Es war für Lara als bliebe für einen Moment ihr Herz stehen.

„Was?", brachte sie nervös hervor. „Was soll ich wissen?"

Anstatt zu antworten, warf er ihr nur einen weiteren traurigen Blick zu. Laras Trugbild zerfiel langsam in seine Einzelteile und sie realisierte, dass sie den Menschen getötet hatte, der ihr am Wichtigsten gewesen war.

„ANTWORTE MIR!", schrie sie plötzlich und wollte auf ihn losgehen, doch Branden hielt ihre zitterten Hände fest und warf sie zurück in die Kissen. In dem Moment realisierte Lara wie unkontrolliert sie sich verhielt – ein Benehmen, das sie seit ihrer Kindheit zu vermeiden gelernt hatte, egal was passierte.

So stabil wie es ihre Verfassung zuließ, richtete sie sich wieder auf und strich sitzend ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bevor sie sprach, räusperte sie sich.

„Entschuldige bitte", bat sie und versuchte, ihre Stimme so stetig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, was ihr nur teilweise gelang. Dennoch legte sie all ihre Kraft in den Versuch, die Illusion ihrer Stärke aufrechtzuerhalten. „Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Du musst dir aber wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Branden."

Brandens Blick verunsicherte sie. Ihr war als könnte er tiefer in sie hineinsehen als es ihr lieb war.

„Ich weiß, das ist hart für dich", gestand er. „Aber indem du dich selbst belügst, machst du es nicht einfacher. Weder dir noch sonst jemandem." Er ging wieder zur Tür der Kabine und legte seine Hand an die Klinke. Ein letztes Mal blickte er zurück. „Was passiert ist, lässt niemanden kalt, Lara…nicht einmal uns Grabräuber."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und ließ Lara allein zurück.

In der Stille, die nur vom Motorengeräusch der Yacht gestört wurde, versank Lara in einem tiefen Loch der Verzweiflung. Sie fiel und fiel… Das Gefühl, in den Schuldgefühlen – die sie nun so stark überkamen wie sie sie unterdrückt hatte – zu ertrinken und keine Rettung zu sehen, erfüllte sie so heftig, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie wieder herausfinden sollte, geschweige denn, ob es die Möglichkeit dazu gab.

Obwohl es Mandalgoi gewesen war, der sie kontrolliert hatte, machte es für Lara keinen Unterschied. Es waren ihre Hände, an denen sein Blut klebte.

‚Wenn ich mich doch nur nicht von Mandalgoi hätte übernehmen lassen!', dachte sie voller Wermut. ‚Wieso habe ich nicht härter gekämpft? Wieso?!'

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich um das Laken geschlossen. Ihr ganzer Körper war so angespannt, dass sie glaubte, er zerreiße bald. Doch eine merkwürdige Entspannung breitete sich in ihr aus, als ihr klar wurde, weshalb sie nicht so gekämpft hatte wie sie es zuvor getan hatte.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf Brandens Desert Eagle, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, schlossen sich ihre Hände um die Waffe.

‚Das war deine Schuld', dachte sie verbittert und richtete die Pistole auf ihren Unterleib. ‚Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre alles anders gekommen.'

Sie war sich sicher, den Grund für ihr Unglück gefunden zu haben. Ihre Argumentation erschien ihr schlüssig. Der Gedanke an ihr Kind hatte sie die ganze Zeit davon abgelenkt, mit voller Kraft zu kämpfen.

Sie entsicherte die Waffe.

‚Deine Schuld, deine Schuld!'

Doch bevor sie abdrücken konnte, realisierte sie, dass es ohne Bedeutung war, was sie dachte.

‚Nein…das stimmt nicht…', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie nahm die Waffe wieder von ihrem Bauch. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie nur nach einem Sündenbock suchte. In Wahrheit versuchte sie, die bittere Wahrheit abzustreiten.

‚Es war nicht deine Schuld…', richtete sie gedanklich Worte an ihr Kind. ‚Du bist nicht Schuld.'

Stattdessen richtete Lara die Desert Eagle an ihre eigene Schläfe.

‚Ich war es, die versagt…das alles zugelassen hat…ich ganz allein…'

Sie war sich sicher. Sie hatte Silas' Tod verursacht, hatte eine grausame Tat begangen und wollte sich nun selbst dafür richten. Denn sie war sich sicher, so nicht weiterleben zu können. Sie würde das Wissen nicht ertragen können, ihn getötet zu haben.

‚Ich kann einfach nicht…'

Ihre Hände zitterten am Abzug der Waffe. Es kam ihr merkwürdig ironisch vor, denn sie hatte gelernt, nie zu zögern, wenn es darum ging, zu schießen. Noch bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte, kniff sie fest die Augen zusammen und drückte ab.

* * *

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir nun mit ihr anfangen sollen", gestand Branden mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt. Er befand sich im Steuerzentrum der Yacht, wo Crowe am Steuer saß.

„Glaubst du, professionelle Hilfe wäre angebracht?", erkundigte sich Crowe, während er das Schiff konzentriert über das Wasser lenkte. Branden lachte kurz auf.

„Sicher…wenn wir einen Spezialisten für Menschen finden, die kurzzeitig von Göttern besessen waren und übermenschliche Kräfte hatten", antwortete er sarkastisch.

Gerade wollte Crowe antworten, als sich ein Knallen durch die Yacht zog und beide wussten, aus wessen Zimmer das Geräusch kam. Alarmiert hastete Branden zu Laras Kabine, während Crowe das Schiff anhielt, um zu ankern.

Das Schlimmste ahnend stürmte er in den Raum und fand Lara vor, die mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf dem Bett kniete. Als er der Richtung ihrer Hand folgte, erkannte er ein zusammengestürztes Regal und dessen Inhalt auf dem Boden. Offenbar hatte Lara etwas geworfen, dass das Regal hatte zusammenbrechen und ein lautes Geräusch verursachen lassen. Inmitten der heruntergefallenen Dinge erkannte er auch seine Desert Eagle und verstand.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie uns versuchte so sachlich wie möglich zu klingen. Sie stand vom Bett auf und ging auf Branden zu, um ihn aggressiv zu schubsen. „Du hast die Waffe doch absichtlich entladen! Was soll das?!"

Branden wich unter ihren Angriffen zurück.

„Beantwortet das hier deine Frage nicht selbst?!", erwiderte Branden in der selben Lautstärke, denn er hatte geahnt, mit welchem Gedanken Lara spielen würde und vorsorglich alle gefährlichen Gegenstände unschädlich gemacht.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, du könntest mich davon abhalten, es zu tun? Glaubst du, das könntest du?!", schrie sie und schmiss eine Vase, die auf einer Kommode stand, mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand.

„Lara, beruhige dich!", versuchte Branden sie zu besänftigen und fasste sie an den Schultern, woraufhin Lara ihn mit aller Kraft von sich stieß, sodass er mit dem Kopf gegen die Kommode prallte und liegen blieb.

Geschockt kniete sie sich zu ihm, um festzustellen, ob er noch lebte. Als sie seinen Atem hörte und kein Blut vorfand, ging eine ungeheure Erleichterung durch sie hindurch. Wenn ihm etwas Schlimmeres passiert wäre…sie mochte nicht darüber nachdenken. In Gedanken lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen Brandens Schulter und versuchte Herr ihres wirren Inneren zu werden.

‚Wie konnte all das passieren?', ging es ihr verzweifelt durch den Kopf und damit meinte sie nicht ihre Taten, sondern ihre Gefühle. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wie Lara Croft, die mutige Archäologin und Abenteuerin, sondern wie jede andere Person, die am Boden war. Obwohl sie sich nie für etwas anderen als einen Menschen gehalten hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, mehr Stärke zu besitzen als andere. Doch nun musste sie einer schweren Schuld entgegenblicken und auch ihre Abenteuer konnten sie davon nicht befreien.

Schritte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah auf und erkannte Crowe, der die Szene verwirrt musterte. Lara richtete sich so elegant wie es ihr schon in jungen Jahren beigebracht wurde auf und strich einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Ein weiterer Versuch, ihre Haltung zu bewahren.

„All das hier…das war nur ein…Missverständnis", versuchte Lara die Geschehnisse zu erklären und wusste selbst nicht wie. Wusste sie überhaupt noch etwas?

„Ein Missverständnis?", wiederholte Crowe und hob die Desert Eagle auf, die Lara voller Wut an die Wand geworfen hatte.

Obwohl ihr Verstand hart arbeitete, konnte sie keine Ausrede erfinden, nicht einmal eine, die offensichtlich zu durchschauen war. Nichts schien mehr zu funktionieren. Sie wollte keine Fragen mehr beantworten, wollte fort, egal wohin.

„Du wolltest dich umbringen, nicht wahr?", fragte er sie.

Lara fühlte sich wie ein gejagtes Tier, das in die Ecke gedrängt war und für das es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Wo war ihre Unberechenbarkeit nur hin? Alles schien aus den Fugen geraten. Nichts stimmte mehr.

„Und selbst wenn…was geht es dich an?", attackierte sie ihn – ein letzter Versuch, ihre Größe wiederzufinden.

Zwar schien Crowe ihr keinerlei Vorwurf zu machen, doch trotzdem fühlte sich Lara angegriffen, dadurch dass er wusste, wie weit es mit ihr gekommen war.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich gar nichts", antwortete er zu ihrer Überraschung. „Ich glaube, ich habe weder das Recht noch die Macht, dich davon abzuhalten. Also los, tu es!"

Mit diesen Worten warf er ihr ein Klappmesser aus seiner Hosentasche entgegen, das Lara reflexartig auffing. Sie schluckte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam sie.

Ja, sie wollte weglaufen.

Sie wollte ihre Schuld nicht ertragen.

Es war ihr egal, was die Welt denken, die Zeitungen schreiben würden, wenn sie es tat.

Die Vorstellung, allem mit einer einzigen Tat zu entkommen, schien verlockend.

Trotzdem hielt sie etwas zurück und sie wusste nicht, was.

„Zu einfach, was?", fragte Crowe schließlich. Verwirrt sah Lara zu ihm. Er trat zu ihr heran und sie erkannte die ernste Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme. „Weißt du…es wäre gelogen, zu sagen, dass ich weiß, was gerade in die vorgeht. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass eine Menge Wut dabei ist." Er nickte in Richtung des zerstörten Regals und sah kurz zu Branden, der bewusstlos am Boden lag. „Und bevor du die an dir selbst auslässt…nimm lieber mich."

Sie sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Schlag zu, wenn du willst", erwiderte er und öffnete einladend die Arme. „Das meine ich ernst."

Lara sah unsicher zur Seite, spürte aber plötzlich eine körperliche Unruhe in sich aufsteigen und einen Drang, sich zu bewegen, Energie freizusetzen, die sich in einer Überdosis in ihrem Körper befand.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken ballte sich ihre Faust und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie Crowe einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht versetzt, der ihn zurücktaumeln ließ. Zunächst sagte ihr ihr Verstand, sie müsse sich sofort entschuldigen, sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Doch sein Blick verriet ihr, dass nichts davon nötig war.

„Na los", forderte er sie auf, woraufhin in Lara der letzte Damm brach.

Sie begann, wild auf ihn einzuprügeln, vergaß alle Kampftechniken, die sie kannte und versuchte nur noch die Wut in sich loszuwerden. Sie schlug und trat; Crowe wehrte die meisten Angriffe ab, doch die Attacken, die ihn trafen, versetzte Lara ihm mit so einer Wucht, dass er ernsthaft rätselte, woher sie diese enorme Kraft nahm.

Es war allein der Zorn auf sich selbst, der Lara diese Energie verlieh und der Zorn wurde allein von der Schuld genährt, die nicht aus ihr weichen mochte. Während sie zuschlug gingen ihr immer wieder die Bilder durch den Kopf wie sie die Hände um seinen Hals schloss und zudrückte, bis ein markerschütterndes Knacken zu hören war. Diesem Geschehnis hatte sie so hilflos zugesehen, dass sie sich immer wieder fragte, warum sie all das zugelassen hatte.

‚Wieso?'

Sie wusste nicht, wie lang es dauerte, bis ihre Lungen vor Anstrengung beim Atmen schmerzten, ihre Muskeln die Kraft verließ und ihr Herz so schnell pochte, dass es nach einer Auszeit zu schreien schien. Die Energie, die in ihr so viel Unruhe verursacht hatte, schien endlich aus ihr gewichen zu sein. Stattdessen überkam sie eine allmähliche Erschöpfung und sank zu Boden. Auf dem Boden kniend spürte sie wie Crowe beruhigend seine Arme um sie schloss.

Während ihr Atem so unregelmäßig ging, dass sie in manchen Momenten zu ersticken glaubte, wich dem Zorn ein anderes Gefühl: Verzweiflung. Ihre Hände schlossen sich verkrampft um Crowes Ärmel und sie kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen in der Hoffnung, dadurch die Außenwelt aussperren zu können.

„Ganz ruhig…", versuchte Crowe sie mit sanfter Stimme zu besänftigen und strich dabei über ihr offenes Haar.

„Nein…", murmelte Lara. „Nein…"

Ihr war als wäre sie in einen Raum eingesperrt und als versuche sie verzweifelt die Ausgangstür zu finden, die es nicht gab. All der Schmerz vermengte sich mit einer verwirrten Hilflosigkeit. Es war als wisse sie gar nichts mehr über sich; all ihre vorigen Erfahrungen waren nun bedeutungslos. Sie wusste nicht wie, wusste nicht ob sie noch weiterleben konnte, wollte. Könnte sie die Schuld ein Leben lang ertragen? Könnte sie eines Tages so weiterleben wie es einmal für sie als normal gegolten hatte?

So sehr Laras Gedanken auch um diese Fragen kreisten, keine Antwort schien in Sicht. In all der Verwirrung wünschte sich Lara nur eins: die Wahrheit.

‚Die Wahrheit…', wiederholte sie in Gedanken und eine Idee keimte in ihr auf.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder und ihre Stimme schien ihr stark genug, um zu sprechen. Nach einem Räuspern hob sie den Kopf und sah in Crowes Gesicht. Auf eine sonderbare Art schien er zu verstehen, was in Lara vorging…oder er versuchte es zumindest.

„Crowe, ich…", begann Lara leise. „Ich will zurück zur Insel."

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Zur Insel?", hinterfragte er perplex.

Sie schluckte.

„Ja."

Lara sah wie viele Fragen durch seinen Kopf gingen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese nun beantworten müsste. Doch das wäre es ihr wert und selbst wenn sie ihr Vorhaben nicht vor ihm rechtfertigen könnte, würde sie sich durchsetzen und sei es mit Gewalt. Sie wusste, dass die Insel die einzige Möglichkeit war.

„Okay", antwortete er zu ihrer Überraschung und stand mit ihr gemeinsam auf. „Dann machen wir uns auf den Rückweg. Allzu weit ist es noch nicht weg."

Mit einem Zwinkern und ohne eine weitere Frage zu stellen begab er sich zur Tür, um Laras Wunsch zu befolgen.

„Danke", erwiderte Lara verwirrt, als ihr Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Branden fiel, der als Lebenszeichen kurz aufstöhnte. „Was…machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Lara etwas peinlich berührt davon, dass sie Branden vergessen hatte.

„Ach, der fängt sich schon wieder", versicherte Crowe locker, womit er Lara den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf die Lippen zauberte.

Mit wieder geflochtenem Flechtezopf kletterte Lara behutsam die Leiter vom Heck der Yacht hinunter und ließ sich auf einen der Jetskis fallen. Vor ihr lag die Insel, wo sich zuvor all das abgespielt hatte, was Lara als eines der prägendsten Erlebnisse in ihrem Leben in Erinnerung behalten sollte. Mittlerweile ging die Sonne bereits unter und der Himmel war dunkelrot gefärbt. Auch das Wasser leuchtete in derselben Farbe.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie hinauf zu Crowe, der sie ohne eine weitere Frage zu stellen wieder hierher gebracht hatte. Noch verstand Lara nicht, weshalb er es getan hatte, doch später sollte sie feststellen, dass es Vertrauen war, das ihn Lara gehen ließ. Er vertraute darauf, dass Laras Leben nicht durch ihre eigene Hand enden würde und was auch immer sie auf der Insel suchte: Er wusste, sie würde es finden.

„Also dann…", begann er kniend und zu Lara heruntersehend den Abschied. Der warme Wind strich beiden übers Gesicht. „Komm zurück."

Lara schluckte, als sie sich von der Yacht abstieß, um zur Insel zu fahren. Ihr war so als ließe sie etwas zurück, etwas das ihr wichtig war. Diese Einsicht verwirrte sie um ein weiteres Mal, glaubte sie doch, bereits alles verloren zu haben.

Anstatt zu antworten verabschiedete sich Lara mit einer zaghaften Handbewegung, ehe sie den Jetski aufheulen ließ und in Richtung Insel peste, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung auf Antworten.

Crowe sah ihr nachdenklich nach, denn trotz allem konnte er die Sorge, die ihn trotz seines Vertrauens zu ihr erfüllte, nicht unterdrücken. Ohne den Blick von der Insel, die durch den Sonnenuntergang in warmen Farben zu leuchten schien, abzuwenden, richtete er sich auf.

„Ich hoffe, du findest, was du suchst", wisperte er und seufzte. „Was auch immer das sein mag."

Kapitel 66 | Ende

_Was sucht Lara auf der Insel und wird sie es finden?_

Es war schwer, Lara in so eine emotionale Situation zu stecken wie man an der Zeit gemerkt hat, die ich hierfür benötigt habe. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es okay geworden ist. Mir gefällt Crowes Rolle in dem Kapitel. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er für Lara noch so wichtig wird? So, und nun seid ihr dran, eure Gedanken mitzuteilen!

PS: Ich habe übrigens meinen Nutzernamen geändert. :)


	67. Laras Erkenntnis

Noch einmal Emotionen pur, woah! Es ist viel länger geworden als ich dachte und ich hätte es gern geteilt, aber es gab keinen passenden Punkt. ^^ Und für alle, mit denen ich noch keine stundenlangen ICQ-Konversationen über das Thema geführt habe: Ich stütze mich immer noch auf die TR1-Biographie.

_Lara hat Silas im Laufe des Kampfes getötet. Sie kann die Schuld nicht ertragen und sucht auf der Insel, aus der all das geschah, nun nach einer Lösung…_

Kapitel 67 – Laras Erkenntnis

Pazifik | Nahe Neuseeland | Eine Yacht | 18:46 Uhr

Crowe blickte Lara noch eine Weile nach, wie sie mit dem Jetski bis zur Küste fuhr, abstieg und schließlich im Dickicht des tropischen Waldes verschwand. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was Lara auf der Insel zu finden versuchte, doch gleichzeitig respektierte er, dass es ihn wenig anging wie sie den Verlust eines von ihr geliebten Menschen verarbeitete. Trotz seiner Sorge empfand er ihr gegenüber auch tiefes Vertrauen. Schon mehrmals hatte Lara ihre Stärke unter Beweis gestellt und er war sich sicher, dass diese Kraft nicht einfach unterzukriegen war, auch wenn sie nun einen Bruch erlitten hatte.

Schritte ließen ihn aufhorchen. Hinter sich erkannte er Branden, der sich von Laras Angriff offenbar erholt hatte und nun an Deck schwankte.

„Wo zum Teufel ist Lara?", fragte er ohne die Hand von seinem Hinterkopf zu lassen.

„Sie hat dir eine ziemliche Beule verpasst, wie?", entgegnete Crowe und lachte auf.

„Das ist keine Antwort", erwiderte Branden gereizt, denn er litt immer noch unter Schmerzen.

„Sie ist dort", antwortete Crowe lässig und nickte in Richtung der Insel.

Als Branden erkannte, wo sie sich befanden, klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter.

„Was?", hinterfragte er schockiert. „Sie ist allein auf der Insel…in ihrem Zustand?"

„Japp", gab Crowe simpel zurück.

Zunächst wusste Branden nicht, was er antworten sollte, bis sein Blick auf Crowes Zustand fiel.

„Sekunde…wieso bist du nicht übel zugerichtet?", wollte er wissen. „Hast du sie freiwillig hierher gebracht?" Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten fuhr er fort. „Hast du einen an der Klatsche? Sie jetzt allein zu lassen! Verdammt, Lara ist doch nicht zurechnungsfähig! Allein auf der Insel bringt sie sich doch um!", machte er Crowe Vorwürfe.

Den jedoch ließ das völlig kalt.

„Reg dich ab. Ich mache mir doch auch Sorgen. Aber Lara muss da selber durch und egal, wie ihre Entscheidung ausfällt, wir haben ihr da nicht reinzureden. Wir wissen doch nicht mal genau wie es jetzt in ihrem Inneren aussieht", argumentierte er ruhig und sah in den Sonnenuntergang, der in roten Farbtönen über der Insel und dem Ozean erstrahlte.

„Ja, aber…", begann Branden und wusste selbst nicht wie er den Satz fortführen sollte.

Crowes Worte überzeugten ihn und dennoch konnte er seine Sorge um Lara nicht unterdrücken. Ihm war klar, dass Crowe die Dinge anders sah. Er war es nicht, der für Lara mehr als Freundschaft empfand.

„Gib ihr nur eine Stunde oder zwei", schlug Crowe schließlich vor. „Glaub mir, bis dahin ist sie wieder hier."

Er wandte sich vom Geländer ab und begab sich ins Innere des Bootes.

„Sag mal…", fing Branden an, ehe Crowe gegangen war. „Wonach sucht sie auf der Insel eigentlich?"

Crowe zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Frag sie selbst, wenn sie zurück ist", entgegnete er und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Branden ging mit langsamen Schritten zur Reling des Bootes und sah auf die rot schimmernde Insel, auf der sich Lara nun befand – allein.

Er seufzte resigniert.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Lara…", murmelte er nachdenklich.

* * *

Derweil streifte sie durch die Wildnis und versuchte, sich an den Weg zurück zum Tempel zu erinnern, der nun nur noch ein großer Trümmerhaufen war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie zwischen dem Dickicht der tropischen Bäume die ersten Steine fand, die offensichtlich einmal zu dem Bauwerk gehört hatten.

‚Nicht mehr weit', ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie schob einige Äste aus ihrem Weg.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte sie schließlich ihr Ziel. Der ehemalige Tempel, der hoch in die Luft geragt hatte, war nun nur noch eine Ruine, ein hoher Steinhaufen, dem man nicht ansah, welche Erinnerungen an ihm lagen.

Während sie leicht strauchelnd die Überreste zu besteigen begann, zweifelte sie daran, ob ihr Vorhaben Früchte tragen würde. Es war ihre letzte Hoffnung, Klarheit über ihre wirren Gefühle zu erlangen und die Kraft zu finden, ihre Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten.

‚Es muss funktionieren', dachte sie inständig.

Schließlich erreichte sie den höchsten Punkt des Trümmerhaufens und sah sich um. Das rote Licht des Sonnenuntergangs gab der Szenerie eine beruhigende Wirkung, doch weder das noch das Zwitschern der tropischen Vögel oder das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind konnte Lara innerlich besänftigen. Sie stellte fest, dass die Ruinen, auf denen sie stand, eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem eigenen Zustand aufwiesen.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Inneres, als sie sich wieder vergegenwärtigte, was sie getan hatte und dass Silas' Leiche nun unter den Überresten lag, auf denen sie sich befand. Die Hände vors Gesicht haltend kniete sie langsam nieder bis auch ihre Stirn die kalten Steine berührten.

„Ich brauche dich jetzt…", wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Bitte…bitte, komm…"

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete Lara.

Es war ein sehr naiver Plan gewesen, doch eine andere Lösung gab es nicht.

Sie wollte endlich Aufschluss, wollte endlich wissen wie sie mit dieser unglaublich großen Schuld umgehen sollte und ob sie es konnte.

Sie wollte wissen, was sie tun, wie sie dieses unüberschaubare Chaos in ihrem Innern meistern sollte.

Ob sie sterben wollte.

„Ich brauche Antworten", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und spürte den kühlen Wind über ihren Rücken haschen.

„Auf welche Fragen genau?", entgegnete eine Stimme, die Lara genau kannte und die ihr gleichzeitig fremd war.

Sie löste ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und sah auf.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie erkannte, dass es funktioniert hatte.

Sie befand sich nun auf ebenem Boden. Die Umgebung war dunkel und nur ein bläuliches Licht erhellte die Szene. Sie kauerte vor einem Spiegel, doch ihr Gegenüber saß aufrecht vor ihr mit angewinkelten Beinen.

Lara wusste, dass sie sich wieder in der Spiegelwelt befand, der Ort, an dem sie schon einmal gewesen war, als sie mit Branden und Crowe den Tempel zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Damals hatte ihr Spiegelbild ihr nach einem aufschlussreichen Gespräch über ihr Inneres einen der Steine gegeben, die im folgenden Kampf eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatten. Nun hoffte Lara auf eine weitere Erkenntnis über sich selbst.

„Also…was willst du?", fragte das Spiegelbild, das sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung schlicht als die Wahrheit vorgestellt hatte. Es beruhigte Lara, dass die andere gefasster dasaß als sie selbst. Ihr innerster Kern war also noch nicht zerbrochen.

„Die Wahrheit", antwortete Lara, denn all den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die sie durchfuhr, nun in Worte zu fassen, würde nicht einfach.

„Worüber?", erkundigte sich die andere und Lara wusste, dass beide die Antwort kannten. Trotzdem schluckte sie, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ob ich mich umbringen will", erwiderte Lara schließlich mit gesenkter Stimme als würde ihr jemand zuhören, der es nicht sollte.

Das Spiegelbild sah ausweichend zur Seite, dann wieder zu Lara. Der kleine Moment verunsicherte sie. Wieso musste die Wahrheit über eine Äußerung nachdenken?

„Niemand will freiwillig sterben…warum solltest du?", vermied sie eine klare Antwort.

Nun war es Lara, die den Augenkontakt vermied. Allein der Gedanke an die Gründe dafür trieben sie fast in den Wahnsinn. Es kostete sie Überwindung, es laut auszusprechen.

„Ich kann diese Schuld nicht ertragen…ich habe ihn getötet!", gab sie schließlich zurück und merkte wie ihre Stimme bei den Worten zitterte.

Ein Klos stieg in ihrem Hals auf, den sie mit aller Kraft wieder herunterschluckte. Darin war Lara geübt. So tat sie es meistens, wenn ihr nach weinen zumute war. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass es eine Sache nicht besser machte, wenn man Tränen vergoss.

„Das warst nicht du", konterte das Spiegelbild schließlich. „Es war Mandalgoi. Das weißt du. Das wusste er."

Diese Worte kannte Lara bereits und sie beruhigten sie kein bisschen.

„Aber es waren meine Hände…"

„Die von Mandalgoi kontrolliert wurden", führte die andere den Satz weiter. Sie warf der echten Lara einen durchdringenden Blick zu, der Lara verunsicherte. „Du willst ihn umgebracht haben. Kann das sein?"

Der Vorwurf traf Lara wie ein Schlag.

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?!", entgegnete sie schockiert.

Das Spiegelbild lachte kurz auf.

„Du wolltest doch die Wahrheit. Und ist dir nicht schon lange klar, dass das nicht immer ist, was man hören will?", gab das Spiegelbild zurück.

„Du meinst, ich will von dir hören, dass ich mich umbringen soll?", hinterfragte Lara entrüstet, der die Situation immer konfuser erschien.

„Wow, du klingst ja schockiert. Willst du etwa doch nicht sterben?", fragte die andere herausfordernd.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mal eine klare Antwort gibst?", entgegnete Lara, der nun in den Sinn kam wie sehr ihre Dickköpfigkeit manchmal andere nervte. Sie seufzte resigniert, denn sie wollte nicht aufgeben, auch wenn das Gespräch mühsam war. „Es ist nur…"

„Dein Kind", fiel das Spiegelbild ihr ins Wort. „Willst du wissen, ob du es töten sollst…oder willst?"

Lara wandte den Blick ab und setzte sich so gerade hin wie sie konnte. Über diesen Aspekt hatte sie noch nicht bewusst nachgedacht und trotzdem erschien er ihr nun, da das Spiegelbild ihn erwähnte, schwerwiegend. Sie hatte noch nie damit auseinandergesetzt, Kinder zu bekommen. Laras Leben hatte noch nicht einmal für den Gedanken Platz gehabt und nun hatte die Tatsache sie ereilt. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich es nicht bekommen würde", mutmaßte Lara schließlich. „Ich wäre eine schlechte Mutter."

„Sollte das nicht dein Kind beurteilen?", gab das Spiegelbild zurück. „Deine Eltern haben sich auch für gute Eltern gehalten und hatten sie Recht?"

Lara dachte nach und legte dabei unbewusst ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Nein", war schließlich ihre Antwort.

Sie erinnerte sich noch besser an die Zeit bevor sie zur Grabräuberin wurde als es ihr lieb war. Damals hatten ihre Eltern ihr Leben bestimmt und Lara zur Abhängigkeit von ihnen erzogen, damit sie ihre Tochter nach Belieben manipulieren konnten. Ihre Familiengeschichte war tragisch und Lara redete nicht gern darüber. Insbesondere seit ihrem Flugzeugabsturz mit 21 Jahren, der sie aufgerüttelt und in ihr den Wunsch nach Freiheit geweckt hatte, der ihr Leben noch immer beherrschte.

„Aber wie sollte ich dieses Kind denn bitte großziehen?", fragte Lara ratlos. „Ich habe ihn nicht nur einfach…getötet. Ich habe unserem Kind auch den Vater genommen. Wie soll ich diesem Geschöpf je in die Augen blicken können?", wollte sie wissen und spürte auf einmal eine doppelt so große Schuld wie zuvor auf ihren Schultern lasten.

Schon die Vorstellung davon, dass sie jemand dazu aufforderte, sich für ihre Tat zu rechtfertigen, riss sie entzwei. Doch dass dieser jemand auch ihr eigenes Kind sein könnte…

Lara wusste den Gesichtsausdruck des Spiegelbildes nicht zu deuten. Die andere sah sie ungläubig und gleichzeitig leicht genervt an. Sie seufzte.

„Das einzige, was an dieser Aussage stimmt, ist dass dein Kind ohne seinen Vater wird aufwachsen müssen. Der Rest, alles andere, was du redest, ist…Müll. Stinkender Müll", antwortete sie zu Laras Verblüffung, legte jedoch keine Unterbrechung ein. „Du ignorierst konsequent die Tatsachen und die lauten: Du hast ihn nicht getötet. Gut, es waren deine Hände, aber wie lange ist dir schon klar, dass das, was einen Menschen ausmacht, nicht sein Körper ist? Aber na ja…schließlich ist es ja so viel einfacher, wegzulaufen und dass du ihn getötet hast, ist ja ein perfekter Grund, um Selbstmord zu begehen, nicht wahr? Hör mir gut zu, denn das ist die Wahrheit: Du hast Angst, elende Angst davor, dich zu stellen, und zwar dir selbst und auch deinem Kind. So heldenhaft und abenteuerlustig du dich auch von den Medien sehen lässt, bleibt eines Tatsache: Du hast vieles in deinem Leben erreicht, ja! Du hast sogar schon diese Welt gerettet! Aber du bist deswegen nicht unverwüstlich. Du weißt auch, was Angst ist. Genau wie jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt. Und es stimmt: So lange du das nicht einsiehst, wirst du eine schlechte Mutter sein. Aber schau dich an, schau dir diese Situation an. Es ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, all das zu begreifen…und dann wirst du auch erkennen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist."

Lara sah betreten weg.

Sie wusste nicht recht wie sie mit den Äußerungen umgehen sollte.

Es stimmt, dass sie es genoss, von anderen als besonders mutig bezeichnet zu werden. Lara hatte es nicht selten unter Beweis gestellt. Obwohl sie es nie bewusst ausgesprochen hatte, wanderte sie schon so lange auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Übernatürlichen, Göttlichen – wie auch immer man es nennen mochte –, dass sie sich nicht mehr vollwertig zu der natürlichen Welt zählte. Doch die Realität sah anders aus. Trotz all ihrer Abenteuer blieb sie ein Mensch wie alle anderen auch, ein Mensch, der Schmerzen, Trauer und Wut durchmachte.

Es fiel Lara schwer, sich nun Schwächen einzugestehen. Seitdem sie denken konnte, hatte man ihr beigebracht, niemanden in ihr Innerstes blicken zu lassen. Es überkam sie der Verdacht, dass sie nicht einmal sich selbst so nah an ihren Kern heranließ wie es möglich war.

„Gut, mag sein…", begann Lara schließlich. „Ich bin nicht das fast-übernatürliche Wesen, für das ich mich wohl unbewusst halte. Und wie man sieht, habe auch ich meine schwachen Momente." Es erstaunte Lara selbst wie schwer es ihr fiel, diese eigentlichen Selbstverständlichkeiten zuzugeben. Das Spiegelbild hatte Recht. „Aber beantworte mir einfach ohne Umschweife meine ursprüngliche Frage: Will ich sterben?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung begann das Spiegelbild, laut zu lachen.

„Wenn du es wirklich wolltest, hättest du es schon längst getan, glaub mir! Dann hättest du nicht erst noch nachgefragt! Und weißt du auch, warum du zögerst?" Sie erwartete keine Antwort. „Weil es ganz offensichtlich für dich noch etwas gibt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt!"

Nervös kaute Lara auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich liebe meine Art zu leben", gestand Lara. Sie hatte das Adrenalin jedes Mal in ihren Adern genossen. „Aber ein Kind…das passt doch nicht da rein! Ich bin eine Einzelgängerin und das weiß ich."

Das Spiegelbild lachte spöttisch und zugleich amüsiert auf.

„Gut, deine Abenteuer sind das eine. Aber dass du eine Einzelgängerin bist… Vielleicht bist du das auf deinen…Eskapaden. Doch es gibt auch durchaus Menschen in deiner Umgebung, an denen dir etwas liegt."

Mit einem Mal dachte Lara an Branden und Winston, an Crowe und an Zip und Alister. Sie alle haben ihr bei ihren Abenteuern stets beigestanden und sie selbst hatte nicht selten schon ihr Leben für sie riskiert. Was sie auch für Lara getan haben. Warum hätte sie all das tun sollen, wenn ihr nichts an diesen Menschen lag?

Die Erkenntnis verwirrte sie und sie spürte Kopfschmerzen an ihrer Stirn. Mit einer Hand an ihrer Stirn wandte sie den Blick vom Spiegel ab.

„Das kann doch nicht sein…", murmelte sie, denn ihr Weltbild schien noch weiter aus den Fugen zu geraten als es das ohnehin schon war.

„Weißt du…", mischte sich die andere noch einmal in ihre Gedanken ein. „Wenn du jetzt noch depressiver wirst, weil du nicht so einsam und verbittert bist wie du immer dachtest…" Sie seufzte. „Dann ist dir auch nicht mehr zu helfen!"

Von einem lauten Seufzer begleitet legte sich Lara mit auf dem Hinterkopf verschränkten Armen ausgestreckt auf den Boden. Für einige Momente sah sie nach oben, ins dunkle Nichts und versuchte Herr dieser Erkenntnis zu werden.

‚Ist das möglich?', dachte Lara angestrengt, denn dir Vorstellung, nicht so allein auf der Welt zu sein wie sie es glaubte, löste widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihr aus. Einerseits sagte ihr ihr Verstand, dass es unverzeihlich war, dass sie nicht so unabhängig geworden war wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte, als sie ihren Eltern und einem Kapitel in ihrem Leben den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Andererseits sagte ihr ihr Bauchgefühl, dass es viele Momente gab, in denen sie die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde mehr als genossen hatte und dass diese Momente auch die schwierigen Zeiten wert waren, die sie deswegen durchlebt hatte. Denn jedes Bangen und jede Gefahr hatte sie und die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung näher zusammengebracht.

„Es sind nicht alle wie deine Eltern, weißt du?", sprach das Spiegelbild ohne dass Lara hinsah. „Es gibt auch Menschen, die dich einfach gern haben."

Lara schluckte.

„Da wäre es ziemlich unfair, wenn ich einfach gehe", stellte sie fest und ihr wurde klar, dass ihre Freunde nicht ihre Feinde waren. Eine logische Folgerung, vor der Lara bisher die Augen verschlossen hatte. „Ich mache es den anderen nicht gerade einfach…" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Und trotzdem gibt es welche, die für mich da sind… und er hat mich sogar geliebt."

Sie musste lachen. Über sich selbst und wie dumm sie gewesen war. Keiner ihrer Freunde würde sie für Silas' Tod verurteilen. Nicht einmal Silas selbst. Wenn sie ihm eines Tages nach ihrem Tod wieder begegnen sollte – Lara war sich sicher – würde auch er keinen einzigen Vorwurf an sie richten. Diese Erkenntnis erleichterte Lara ungemein und sie fühlte eine tonnenschwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen. Dennoch wusste sie, dass sie Bilder seines Todes sie noch lange quälen würden und dass sie einen leisen Vorwurf in ihrem Inneren nicht zurückhalten konnte…

„Wie das wohl aussehen wird?", fragte sie schließlich und richtete sich wieder auf, um dem Spiegelbild ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich und ein Kind…"

„Äußerst merkwürdig", kommentierte das Spiegelbild mit einem sanften Lächeln, woraufhin Lara mit ihr noch lange über die Zukunft sprach. Sie redeten darüber wie Lara ihre Rolle als Mutter spielen würde, dass sie nie so werden wollte wie ihre Eltern und dass sie trotz allem ihr Leben als Grabräuberin nicht aufgeben würde. Vielleicht würde ihr Kind einen ähnlichen Weg beschreiten, doch Lara nahm sich fest vor, ihrem Kind dieses Leben nicht aufzuzwingen, auch wenn es unmöglich sein würde, es völlig aus ihren Abenteuern rauszuhalten. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, alle Zweifel nun offen vor sich selbst darzulegen, doch Lara wusste, dass es das Richtige war.

Schließlich kamen sie auch wieder auf Silas zu sprechen und wie viel er ihr bedeutet hatte. Sein Verlust schmerzte noch immer und würde es noch für lange Zeit tun. Es würde lange dauern bis Lara es wieder in Erwägung zog, sich wieder auf die Liebe einzulassen. Doch für die Zukunft beschäftigte Lara viel mehr die Frage nach Mandalgoi.

„Er wird zurückkommen, nicht wahr?", wollte Lara von ihrem Spiegelbild wissen.

Die andere nickte ernst.

„Er wurde nur vertrieben, nicht vernichtet."

Lara blickte verloren ins Leere. Sie atmete tief ein uns aus. Denn sie wusste, was diese Tatsache bedeutete.

„Dann heißt es wohl…das nächste Abenteuer wird nicht lang auf sich warten lassen", stellte sie fest und obwohl sie wusste, was ein neuer Konflikt mit sich bringen würde – auch neue Opfer –, spürte sie wie langsam ihr Kampfgeist zurückkehrte. „Gut. Soll es nur kommen." Sie sah wieder zum Spiegelbild. „Du kannst mich jetzt gehen lassen."

Die andere sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Nein", erwiderte sie. „Noch nicht ganz."

Lara warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Was?"

„Weine", verlangte das Spiegelbild.

„Was?", wiederholte Lara. „Warum sollte ich? Es geht mir doch wieder gut."

„Du hast jemanden verloren, den du liebst. Auch wenn du dich gerade wieder stabil fühlst, es ist nicht wieder alles gut. Du wirst noch oft an den Punkt kommen, an dem dich deine Gefühle ausstechen werden und dem kannst du nur etwas entgegensetzen, wenn du lernst, dich zu stellen. Und zwar allein. Du kannst nicht jedes Mal wieder hierher kommen, wenn du ein Problem hast. Du musst lernen, es allein rauszulassen. Und auch wenn du nichts vom Weinen hältst, weißt du doch ganz genau, dass es gut ist, alles rauszulassen", argumentierte das Spiegelbild.

Lara suchte nach Gegenargumenten, doch sie fand keine, die auch nur annähernd stichhaltig waren.

„Ich kann doch nicht auf Knopfdruck weinen", verteidigte sie sich schließlich.

„Wie du meinst", entgegnete das Spiegelbild, das erkannte, dass Lara nur nach einer Ausrede suchte. „Ich habe Zeit."

Lara rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Du kannst ganz schön nerven, weißt du das?", murmelte sie und wusste, dass sie damit nur sich selbst ärgerte. „Na schön…ich versuch's", willigte Lara schließlich zähneknirschend ein.

Sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

‚Das ist sinnlos', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, denn sie verspürte nicht den Drang, zu weinen. ‚Es ist doch vorbei…es ist vorbei.'

Mit diesen Worten stieg aus Laras Magengegend ein merkwürdiges Gefühl empor, drang durch ihre Brust und immer höher, doch kurz bevor es ihre Augen erreichte, die sie abrupt aufschlug, schluckte sie es reflexartig wieder herunter.

‚Was…?'

In diesem Moment erkannte Lara den Grund.

Ja, es war vorbei. Ein langes Abenteuer ging zuende. Ein Abenteuer, dass Lara viele Gefühle hatte erfahren lassen wie die wenigsten zuvor. Aufregung, Angst, Betrug, Freundschaft, Verlust, große Freude, tiefe Trauer und sogar Liebe hatte Lara im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres durchlebt. Diese Gefühle strömten wie in einem kurzen Blitz allesamt wieder auf sein, doch alles, was sie in einem Jahr erfahren hatte, nun in einem Moment zu spüren, erschien ihr zu viel.

Sie hatte den Drang, ihren Emotionen ein Ventil zu geben und ehe sich Lara versah, lehnte sie sich vor, stützte ihre Hände auf den Boden und spürte sie wie zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen.

Als sich die Wasserperlen einen Weg über ihre Haut bahnten, war es als ob dieser Moment in Zeitlupe vorbeiging. Sie sah noch einmal die Höhepunkte dieses Abenteuers vor sich: wie sie den Auftrag von Silas erhalten hatte, ihre erste Begegnung mit Branden, Frankenstein, Crowe, wie sie den ersten Kristall in den Händen gehalten hatte, der Tag, an dem sie Joan und Sandra begegnet war und wie sie diese wieder verloren hatte, schließlich der Moment der Wiedervereinigung mit ihren ehemaligen Feinden, wie sie selbst von ihrem Kind erfahren hatte und schließlich Silas' Tod, gefolgt von den frischen Erinnerungen wie sie hierher gekommen war, um über die Zukunft zu sprechen und mit allem abzuschließen.

Ein wichtiges Kapitel ging nun zuende, und zwar mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen, doch mit der Geburt ihres Kindes würde ein neues beginnen.

Zwei Tropfen trafen auf den Boden auf. Als Lara diese betrachtete, war sie der Meinung, dass sie genug geweint hatte.

Nachdem sie sich mit einer Hand die Tränen von den Wangen gewischt hatte, sah sie wieder zum Spiegelbild.

„Gut gemacht", kommentierte die andere und lächelte. „Vergiss all das nicht."

Gerade wollte Lara antworten, doch mit dem nächsten Augenaufschlag fand sie sich wieder in der Realität wieder auf dem großen Trümmerhaufen, der einst ein Tempel gewesen war. Es war bereits dunkel und der Mond warf seinen fahlen Schein auf die Insel.

Lara spürte den kühlen, aber angenehmen Wind über ihre Haut fahren, hörte das Rauschen der Blätter, hörte einige Grillen, Vögel und andere Tiere, spürte wie alles um sie herum lebte und nun schien es ihr unnachvollziehbar wie sie diese belebte Welt freiwillig hatte verlassen wollen.

Im guten Gewissen, einen der schwersten Momente ihres Lebens hinter sich zu haben, richtete sie sich wieder auf und strauchelte von den Ruinen herab, wobei sie darauf bedacht war, nicht zu fallen. Als sie nur noch einige Schritte vom ebenen Untergrund entfernt war, sackte der Boden unter ihrem linken Fuß leicht weg. Sie sah hin und entdeckte unter ihrem Stiefel etwas Schimmerndes. Vorahnend kniete sie nieder und schob einige Steine beiseite, bis sich ihre Vermutung bestätigte.

Leicht verdreckt, doch durch ihre magische Beschaffenheit noch immer in einem Stück, hielt sie die Legende des Mandalgoi in ihren Händen, auf deren Einband die zwei Kristalle eingefasst waren, die Laras Leben bestimmt hatten. Sie blickte ernst auf das altmongolische Buch herab, das ihr Leben so sehr geprägt hatte.

Aus einem Gefühl heraus stand sie wieder auf und setzte ihren Rückweg fort, das Buch noch immer in ihren Händen.

* * *

Branden ging unruhig das Deck der Yacht auf und ab.

„Wenn sie in fünf Minuten nicht zurück ist, gehe ich los und suche sie!", versprach Branden an Crowe gewandt, der mit den Augen rollte.

„Wie du meinst", erwiderte Crowe auf die Reling gestützt.

Länger als eine Stunde war Lara nun schon auf der Insel und Branden voller Sorge. Er fürchtete noch immer, dass sie sich etwas angetan hatte und schon lange tot war. Nachdenklich blickte er in Richtung Insel, als auf einmal in der Ferne ein Motorengeräusch ertönte und er einen Schatten näher kommen sah.

‚Kann das sein…?', ging es Branden durch den Kopf, denn es schien ihm zu schön, um wahr zu sein, doch als das Geräusch lauter wurde und der Schatten näher kam, bestätigte sich seine Hoffnung.

„Hey, da ist sie!", rief er euphorisch, obwohl Crowe nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. „Da ist sie!"

Er war versucht, voller Freude ins Wasser zu springen und zu Lara zu schwimmen, konnte sich jedoch beherrschen und winkte ihr stattdessen breit grinsend zu.

„Hey!", schrie er ihr entgegen und mit einer Freude als hätte er Lara Jahre lang nicht gesehen.

Auch Crowe kam hinzu und lächelte glücklich, als Lara nah genug war, um an Board klettern zu können. Sofort überfiel Branden sie regelrecht mit einer festen Umarmung, die Lara röcheln ließ.

„Branden, du erwürgst mich!", stieß Lara lachend hervor, drückte ihn jedoch auch an sich.

‚Nein, ich bin nicht allein…wahrhaftig nicht…', ging es ihr durch den Kopf und legte ihre Wange an Brandens Schulter.

„Entschuldige…", bat Branden schließlich und ließ wieder von ihr ab. „Ich dachte nur…du weißt schon."

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Lara gut gelaunt und strich ihm über die Wange.

Auch Crowe musste lachen und erst jetzt fiel Laras Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Sie drückte Branden die Legende in die Hand (der diese verwirrt ansah, da er sie bis zu diesem Moment nicht bemerkt hatte) und legte ihre Arme auch um seinen Hals.

„Danke", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, sodass Branden es nicht hören konnte.

Crowe wusste, sie bedankte sich für sein Vertrauen und dass er sie zur Insel gebracht hatte. Beiden ging plötzlich ihre erste Begegnung durch den Kopf, wie er sie als Mitglied einer Terror-Organisation in ein Gefängnis hatte werfen lassen und wie sehr sie seine Aufwartungen verabscheut hatte. Es war Rache gewesen, die Crowe Laras Weg hatte folgen lassen. Und nun?

Als ob sie wussten, dass ihnen dasselbe durch den Kopf ging, lachten sie auf und lösten die Umarmung wieder. Branden hatte den Moment beobachtet und konnte die Eifersucht in sich nicht verhindern.

„Machen wir uns auf den Weg? Wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause kommen", versuchte er Lara und Crowe voneinander zu trennen und dabei möglichst locker zu klingen.

„Klar", erwiderte Crowe und ging hinein, um das Boot zu steuern. Die Blicke der er und Lara sich zuwarfen, hatten für Crowes Geschmack jedoch zu viel Aussagekraft.

Als er das Deck verlassen hatte, wandte sich Lara wieder Branden zu.

„Glaubst du, wir finden bei der Dunkelheit wieder zurück?", fragte sie schließlich und nahm die Legende in Brandens Händen wieder an sich.

„Bestimmt", erwiderte Branden, als der Motor gestartet wurden und die Yacht sich zu bewegen begann. Er hatte unzählige Fragen an Lara und wusste doch, dass die meisten davon zu persönlich waren. Nervös sah er zur Seite und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Reling, um dem durch die Schiffsschraube aufgeschäumten Wasser zuzusehen. Auch Lara lehnte sich an die Reling.

Sie atmete die salzige Seeluft ein und sah hinauf zum Mond, ungeachtet der Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht flogen. Branden sah zur ihr und bewunderte im Stillen ihr von dem Mond und den Lampen an Deck des Bootes beschienenes Gesicht. Lara bemerkte seinen Blick und schaute zu ihm.

„Du hast also die Legende wiedergefunden?", erkundigte er sich, um sich aus der Situation zu retten. In Wirklichkeit ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er sauer auf Crowe war, da er es gewesen war, der Lara zum entscheidenden Schritt der Besserung verholfen hatte und nicht er.

„Ja…ich muss sie einfach sicher wissen", antwortete Lara.

Branden nickte abwesend, doch Lara spürte, dass ihn noch mehr beschäftigte.

„Bist du wieder okay?", wollte er wissen, als er ihren kritischen Blick bemerkte.

„Ja", erwiderte Lara mit einem Lächeln, das ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht mehr über ihren Aufenthalt auf der Insel preisgeben würde. Sie hatte heute genug über ihre Gefühle gesprochen.

„Gut", gab er zurück. Obwohl er sie gern noch weiter ausgefragt hätte, glaubte er ihr.

Sie sahen wieder geradeaus auf die Insel, die aus ihrer Sicht immer kleiner wurde und langsam am Horizont verschwand. Lara lachte auf, was die Stimmung lockerte.

„Was?", fragte Branden.

„Ich frage mich nur…wie die anderen das mit meinem Kind aufnehmen werden…", sprach Lara ihre Gedanken grinsend aus.

Auch Branden musste lachen.

„Da bin ich auch sehr gespannt!", stimmte er ihr zu, woraufhin die beiden sich scherzhafte Szenarien über die Reaktion der anderen ausmalten. Lara lachte viel während der Unterhaltung und genoss das lockere Zusammensein mit Branden, von dem sie erst jetzt merkte, wie sehr es ihr in den letzten Monaten gefehlt hatte.

Sie wusste, dass eines Tages ein neuer Kampf mit Mandalgoi bevorstehen würde. Doch nun wollte sie wieder den Augenblick genießen – etwas, das sie schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Fürs Erste wollte Lara sich eine Pause gönnen, die gezwungenermaßen neun Monate und für ihren Geschmack viel zu lange dauern würde. Darüber wollte sie sich jedoch nun keine Gedanken machen, sondern mit Branden lachen. Auch das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr aus vollem Herzen getan wie es jetzt geschah.

„Es wird langsam kalt", stellte Branden nach einer Weile fest. „Gehen wir rein."

Laras Blick fiel wieder auf die See.

„Geh nur. Ich komme gleich nach", versprach Lara und Branden wusste, dass sie einen Moment für sich haben wollte. Während Lara eine Hand an die Reling legte, schritt er zur Tür ins Innere und sah ein letztes Mal zu ihr. Im Schein des Mondes und auf die See blickend, so dachte auch Branden, wirkte Lara sehr stolz.

‚Du bist stärker als ich dachte', gab Branden gedanklich zu. ‚Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben? Ich Idiot.'

Obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als Lara das zu sagen und somit ihr seine Gefühle endlich zu gestehen, siegte seine Vernunft und er ging ins Innere des Schiffes.

Lara genoss die salzige Seeluft. Noch immer sah sie in die Richtung, in der sie zuvor noch die Insel hatte erkennen können.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass auch dieses Abenteuer eines Tages enden würde und dennoch war es merkwürdig, dass dieser Tag nun gekommen war. Lange hatten die Ereignisse, die aus der Suche nach den Kristallen resultierten, sie begleitet und ihr Leben bestimmt. Viele Lektionen hatte Lara gelernt, Lektionen die sie nie vergessen würde. Doch sie wusste: Jedes Ende bedeutete auch einen Anfang.

Sie strich über ihren Bauch.

Dieser Anfang käme bald. Sie seufzte gefühlvoll und dachte noch einmal an Silas. Auch wenn es schmerzte, wollte sie einen Schlussstrich ziehen, um nach vorne blicken zu können – nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für ihr Kind.

„Lebwohl, Silas", flüsterte sie und nur der Ozean und der Seewind hörten sie. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen."

Sie blickte zum strahlenden Vollmond, lächelte ihm vertrauensvoll zu, bereit für einen Neuanfang. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass die jüngsten Ereignisse sie noch lange verfolgen würden und sie noch oft in die Situation kommen würde, dass die Kraft, von der die nun erfüllt war, sie verlassen und sie sich wünschen würde, wegzulaufen. Doch obwohl ihr all das klar war, hatte Lara keine Angst vor der Zukunft.

Nachdenklich senkte sie den Blick und sah auf die Legende des Mandalgoi in ihren Händen, die sie trotz allem immer als Zeugnis all dessen in Ehren halten würde. Das schuldete sie nicht nur Silas und ihrem Kind, sondern auch sich selbst.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie hinauf zum Mond, der in dieser Nacht der einzige Zeuge ihrer Gedanken bleiben sollte.

Kapitel 67 | Ende

_Bleiben nur noch folgende Fragen offen: Wie wird Laras Kind heißen? Wird Branden je seine Liebe zu Lara gestehen? Wird Mandalgoi wirklich zurückkehren?_

Soll ich euch was sagen? Das war das vorletzte Kapitel! Das nächste wird „Das Versprechen" heißen und wirklich das allerletzte sein. Endlich am Ende, ist das zu fassen? In diesem Kapitel habe ich übrigens auch einige persönliche Sachen verarbeitet. Habe ich jemanden zum Weinen gebracht? Mir war beim Schreiben manchmal nach Weinen zumute. ^^ So, das soll's gewesen sein. Bis bald im wirklich letzten Kapitel und schreibt mir doch alles möglich, was euch gerade so durch den Kopf geht!

LG


	68. Das Versprechen

_Der Kampf mit Mandalgoi ist beendet und Lara hat sich für ihr Kind entschieden. Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug…und was ist derweil so passiert?_

Kapitel 68 – Das Versprechen

England | Surrey | Croft Manor | 16:03 Uhr

Ein Jahr war seit dem Kampf gegen Mandalgoi vergangen. Es war ein angenehm warmer Sommertag in England. Die Sonne warf ihre Strahlen auf die blühenden Pflanzen und der Wind ließ die Blätter im Wind rauschen.

‚Hier wohnt Lara also', ging es Branden durch den Kopf, als er in seinem dunkelroten Ferrari 456 die Auffahrt zu ihrem Grundstück passierte. ‚Nicht schlecht.'

Er pfiff anerkennend, als er das backsteinrote und elegante Anwesen musterte. Kurz vor dem Eingang kam er zum Stehen, wo er bereits Laras Butler Winston erblickte, der bereit war, ihn mit einem gewinnbringenden Lächeln zu empfangen.

„Willkommen, Mister Oates", begrüßte Winston ihn, als Branden aus seinem Wagen ausstieg und den warmen Sommerwind auf seiner Haut spürte. „Miss Croft erwartet Sie bereits."

Mit einer Geste machte er Branden deutlich, ihm zu folgen, was er auch tat.

Er hatte sich auf den Besuch bei Lara gefreut. Nach den Begebenheiten auf der Insel hatte er sich die meiste Zeit in Südamerika aufgehalten, im tiefsten Dschungel, wo es als eine plausible Ausrede erschien, nicht oft Kontakt zu Lara aufnehmen zu können. In Wahrheit hatte er versucht, Abstand zu ihr zu gewinnen, sogar in der Hoffnung, dass seine Gefühle für Lara mit der Zeit dahinschwinden würden. Doch dies war nicht geschehen und die Suche nach Artefakten und einige unbedeutende Liebeleien hatten nichts daran ändern können, dass Lara ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Noch immer war er sich sicher, dass er keine Chance auf Erwiderung seiner Gefühle hatte. Obwohl der, den Lara liebte, nun schon seit einem Jahr tot war, würde ihr Kind immer ein Bindeglied zwischen ihr und Silas bleiben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er beschloss, seiner Neugier bezüglich Laras Kindes den Vorzug zu lassen. In einem Brief vor wenigen Wochen hatte Lara ihn zu sich nach England eingeladen. Es war der erste Kontakt gewesen seitdem sie nach dem Abenteuer die Legende des Mandalgoi betreffend auseinandergegangen waren. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Verbindung krampfhaft aufrecht erhalten wollen. In der Branche der Grabräuber traf man nur selten _einmal_ aufeinander. Doch so hatte Branden auch keine Kenntnis vom Geschlecht oder Namen von Laras Baby erhalten.

‚Vielleicht hätte ich Uma fragen sollen', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Als er, Lara und Crowe vor einem Jahr zu den anderen zurückgekehrt waren, hatten ihnen Uma uns Zip eröffnet, dass sie sich wieder zusammengerauft hatten und ihrer Beziehung noch eine Chance geben wollten. Da Branden in Südamerika auf völlig eigene Faust hatte arbeiten wollen und Lara aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft keine Aufgaben für Zip zu erledigen hatte, waren Zip und Uma wieder nach Chicago gegangen, um ihren (illegalen) Beruf als Hacker wieder aufzunehmen. Als er vor wenigen Wochen in den Zeitungen vom Datenverlust eines Großkonzerns gelesen hatte, war sein Verdacht sofort auf die beiden gefallen…

„Hier entlang", bat der Butler.

Nachdem Winston ihn durch die Eingangshalle in den Garten des Anwesens führte, spürte er langsam leichte Aufregung in sich aufsteigen. Er fragte sich, ob Lara sich sehr verändert hatte und ob er ihr in Jeans und einem roten Sweatshirt gebührend gegenübertrat, als er Winstons Frack musterte. Als sie jedoch wieder hinaus in die Sonne traten, wo Branden nun Laras weite und kunstvoll dekorierten Gärten und in der Ferne eine Art Hindernis-Parcours und einen Schießstand erkannte, waren all diese Gedanken vergessen. Umringt von einigen Blumenbeeten stand in der Nähe eines Springbrunnens ein weißer, kunstvoll verzierter Tisch mit zwei passenden Stühlen, einem schattenspendenden Sonnenschirm und eine _Wiege_.

Daneben saß Lara, die in eine blaue Jogginghose, ein weißes T-Shirt und Turnschuhen gekleidet war. Über die Wiege gebeugt strich sie sich einige lose Strähnen ihres Zopfes aus dem Gesicht und blickte schließlich auf. Als sie Branden kommen sah, breitete sich ein herzliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie erhob sich, um auf den nun ebenfalls grinsenden Branden in Empfang zu nehmen.

Zunächst umarmten sie sich wortlos und Branden genoss stillschweigend den Duft ihrer Haare.

Auch Lara hatte sich sehr auf Brandens Besuch gefreut. Wie sie es vor einem Jahr vorausgesehen hatte, waren die Probleme, mit denen sie damals zum ersten Mal konfrontiert worden war, nicht vollständig gelöst gewesen. Lara hatte sich noch oft gefragt, ob sie das Richtige tat und es zugelassen, dass sie tief in der Nacht und allein Tränen vergoss. Doch mit ihrem Kind war auch ihre Kraft gewachsen und dass Vorwürfe sie quälten, kam nun immer seltener vor.

Als sie die Umarmung voneinander lösten und sich zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder ins Gesicht sahen, fehlten beiden die Worte und gleichzeitig lachten sie amüsiert auf.

„Winston, bringen Sie uns bitte den Tee und etwas Kuchen", bat Lara schließlich an ihren Butler gewandt.

„Sehr wohl, Lady Croft", gab Winston zurück und tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Willst du uns nicht miteinander bekannt machen?", wollte Branden wissen, nachdem der Butler wieder im Haus verschwunden war.

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Lara lachend und zog Branden am Arm zur Wiege, wo in einen weißen Strampler gekleidet ein kleines Baby mit blauen Augen und einem rotbraunen Haarschopf lag und verträumt in den Himmel schaute. „Darf ich vorstellen, Branden: Meine Tochter April."

Eine Weile musterte Branden die kleine April in ihrer Wiege und obwohl er nun viel Zeit gehabt hatte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, konnte er noch immer nicht recht glauben, dass es sich bei dem kleinen Mädchen um Laras Kind handelte.

„Das ist unrealistisch", kommentierte er schließlich scherzhaft und auch Lara musste lachen.

„Nenn meine Tochter nicht unrealistisch", antwortete sie.

„Stimmt, schließlich ist sie _dein _Kind. Ich sollte mich vor ihrem Zorn fürchten. Nicht wahr?", fragte er an April gewandt und strich über ihre glatte Wange. April lächelte Branden an.

„Sie mag dich", stellte Lara fest. „Willst du sie mal auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Also, eigentlich…", begann Branden, doch ehe er den Satz zuende führen konnte, hatte Lara ihm schon April vorsichtig auf den Arm geladen. Die Kleine lachte vergnügt und streckte die Arme aus. Branden musste lachen. „Ja, offenbar ist April ganz meinem Charme erlegen."

Lara lächelte, als Winston schließlich den Tee und etwas Kuchen brachte. Während des folgenden Gesprächs, in dem Branden April bei sich behielt, die sich offensichtlich wohl in seinen Armen fühlte, sprachen sie hauptsächlich über das vergangene Jahr.

Branden erzählte Lara von seinen Erlebnissen in Südamerika und wie er einige wertvolle Artefakte geborgen und bereits für viel Geld hatte verkaufen können. Bei den Erzählungen über die gefährlichen Fallen und die kniffligen Rätsel, die Branden hatte meistern müssen, schien es ihm als würde Lara regelrecht neidisch. Sie fragte nicht weiter, warum er sich so sehr zurückgezogen hatte und erzählte stattdessen wie viele Bücher und antike Karten sie während ihrer Schwangerschaft studiert hatte und wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte, sich körperlich zu betätigen. Trotzdem zeigte sie sich sehr glücklich, April nun bei sich zu haben und Branden hatte keinen Zweifel daran.

„Sag mal, macht dir April denn gar keine Unannehmlichkeiten?", wollte Branden wissen und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. Laras Erzählungen über das Leben mit April hatten ihm zu rosig geklungen.

Lara lachte.

„Na ja, das Kindermädchen berichtet mir zwar oft, wie selten sie mal eine ganze Nacht durchschläft und anscheinend schreit April auch manchmal einfach nur, um ihre Umwelt zu nerven…", erzählte sie.

„Aber in solchen Momenten überlässt du sie lieber dem Personal?", führte Branden amüsiert ihren Satz fort und wandte sich an die Kleine in seinen Armen. „April, was hältst du davon?"

April blinzelte als Antwort erschöpft mit den Augen. Sie war müde.

„Ich weiß, dass mich jede Mutter, der es anders ergeht, zutiefst beneidet", gab Lara zurück und spießte mit ihrer Gabel das letzte Stückchen einer Erdbeerkuchen auf, um es zu verzehren.

Eine Stille entstand, in der Branden nachdenklich April musterte. Schon jetzt hatte er sie sehr lieb gewonnen. Er beschloss, sie und Lara von nun an öfter zu besuchen.

„Sag mal, Lara…", begann Branden schließlich. „Du hast mich doch nicht ohne Grund eingeladen, oder?"

Während Lara seinen ernsten Blick erwiderte, kam Winston herbei, der nach einem Nicken Laras die Teetassen samt Kanne und die leeren Kuchenteller abräumte.

„Winston, sagen Sie bitte Amy Bescheid, sie soll sich um April kümmern", bat Lara schließlich und ging zu Branden herüber, um ihm April abzunehmen und sie wieder in die Wiege zu legen. Nachdem sie ihrer Tochter einen flüchtigen Kuss gegeben hatte, wandte sie sich wieder Branden zu. „Komm mit."

Er stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr. Wortlos führte Lara ihn an der Mauer des Hauses entlang, bis sie eine recht unscheinbare Tür erreichten, die Lara jedoch nur durch das Scannen ihres Fingerabdrucks öffnen konnte. Eine kurze Treppe führte in eine nur leicht beleuchtete Halle hinab, in der ansonsten völlige Stille herrschte. Einige Vitrinen und antike Bilder an den Wänden, verliehen dem Raum das Flair eines Museums. Lara führte Branden an vielen ihrer Errungenschaften vorbei, darunter das Scion von Atlantis, der Dolch des Xian, die Iris, der Stein der Philosophen und vieles mehr.

Als Lara schließlich zum Stehen kam, fiel Brandens Blick auf das Artefakt, vor dem sie sich nun befand. Er kannte es nur zu gut. Es war die Legende des Mandalgoi, hinter Glas auf ein rotes Samtkissen gelegt. Branden sah das Artefakt nachdenklich an. Wie Lara verbanden ihn viele Erinnerungen mit dem Buch und dessen Kristallen.

„Vor einigen Wochen…", fing Laras schließlich an und Branden erkannte in ihrer ernsten Stimme auch Sorge. „Als ich dir geschrieben habe…haben die Kristalle zum ersten Mal so merkwürdig zu leuchten begonnen."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Branden.

„Wirklich? Ich nämlich nicht", antwortete sie und wusste selbst, dass es einer schlechter Versuch gewesen war, lustig zu sein. Sie seufzte. „Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat, Branden…eins ist sicher: Mandalgoi wird eines Tages zurückkehren." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und er wird sich an uns rächen wollen."

Branden schluckte bei der Vorstellung, es noch einmal mit einem Gott aufzunehmen, obwohl er genau wie Lara bereits Großes und Bedeutendes vollbracht und sich dabei nicht selten mit Übermächten angelegt hatte.

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht", gestand Branden, der Mandalgois Racheschwur nicht vergessen hatte.

Lara räusperte sich, ehe sie weitersprach.

„Ich muss eins wissen." Ihre Stimme klang nun noch ernster und sie verzog keine Miene. „Wenn der Tag kommen wird…wann auch immer… Branden, wirst du an diesem Tag hier sein…und mit mir kämpfen?"

Er sah in Laras braune Augen, in denen er noch immer den Mut erkannte, den er auch gesehen hatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.

„Ja", erwiderte er schließlich. Branden wusste, dass er immer an Laras Seite kämpfen würde, auch wenn dies große Gefahren bedeutete. „Versprochen."

Lara sah ihn beruhigt an. Dies hatte sie nur persönlich regeln wollen. Jetzt, da sie Brandens Antwort hatte, auf die sie sich immer würde verlassen können, fühlte sie sich sehr erleichtert. Sie konnte nun dem Tag, an dem ein neuer Kampf entflammen würde, der Gefahr ins Auge treten und sich sicher sein, sich nicht allein zur Wehr setzen zu müssen. Ja, der Tag würde kommen, an dem ein neuer Konflikt neue Opfer fordern würde, doch nun fühlte sie sich bereit für das, was noch kommen mochte.

„Eine Frage, Lara…", meldete sich Branden schließlich noch einmal zu Wort. Er zögerte, da er nicht wusste, ob es taktlos war, was er sagen wollte. „Wegen April…was wirst du ihr antworten, wenn sie eines Tages nach ihrem Vater fragt?"

Lara schluckte. Die Frage beschäftigte sie ebenfalls schon lange.

„Ich fürchte, die Wahrheit", gab Lara leise zurück und legte dabei eine Hand an die Stirn. Sie wollte nicht daran denken wie April reagieren würde, wenn sie alt genug war, um die Geschichte zu erfahren.

Branden spürte, was für Gedanken ihr durch den Kopf gingen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Was auch geschieht, ich bin da", versprach er noch einmal und wusste an diesem Tag noch nicht, dass April in ihm bald ihren Vater sehen würde und dass Branden sie bald so sehr lieben würde wie seine eigene Tochter. „Für euch beide."

Noch eine Weile standen sie da in einer freundschaftlich innigen Umarmung. Es würde noch lange dauern und viele Abenteuer brauchen bis auch Laras Zuneigung zu Branden über Freundschaft hinausging. Doch mit jeder Stünde rücke der Tag näher, an dem seine Gefühle endlich erwidert werden sollten. Es würde eine wirre Situation, die durch Mandalgois Rachewunsch ausgelöst und die beiden abermals in Todesgefahr bringen würde, doch der Moment würde kommen.

Von all dem wussten Lara und Branden in diesem Augenblick noch nichts.

Schließlich blickte sie auf und lächelte ihn an. Sie mochte nun nicht an die Zukunft denken. Sie wusste, dass sie dem, was noch kommen sollte, gemeinsam entgegentreten würden und das genügte ihr.

„Hast du Lust, Tennis zu spielen?", wollte Lara von Branden wissen. „Ich könnte etwas Training vertragen."

Branden lächelte sie vertrauensvoll an.

„Aber natürlich", antwortete er ihr und gemeinsam traten sie wieder hinaus ins helle Sonnenlicht.

Kapitel 68 | Ende

_Keine Fragen mehr, Ende jetzt. :D_

**Bitte gebt jetzt die Review zu ****diesem**** letzten Kapitel ab und in eurer Review zu meinem Nachwort schreibt mir doch noch etwas über die gesamte Geschichte. Das wäre klasse, Dankeschön!**


	69. Nachwort

**Die Legende des Mandalgoi**

Kapitel: 68

Seiten: 362

Worte: 193.873

Zeichen (ohne Leerzeichen): 1.035.276

Besuchte Orte: Griechenland, Kongo, Irland, Brasilien, Seychellen, Grönland, England, USA, Guatemala, Japan, Mongolei, Australien, Neuseeland

Todesfälle: 3

Beginn: 04.04.2006

Ende: 02.08.2009

Benötigte Zeit: 3 Jahre, 3 Monate und 28 Tage

Gelernte Lektionen: viele

Fertig, fertig, FERTIG! Wow! Ist das zu glauben? Ich freue mich gerade einen Keks! ^^

Zunächst einmal möchte ich es wie bei der Oscar-Verleihung machen und allen danken, die mich durch ihre Reviews immer wieder ermutigt haben weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn ich oft kurz davor war, alles hinzuschmeißen.

Ganz besonders danke ich Liwen, deren Reviews immer besonders schnell kamen und lieb waren. :) Außerdem möchte ich meinem Synonyme-Wörterbuch danken, das immer eine Lösung parat hat, wenn mir die Worte fehlen! Ein besonderer Dank geht auch an Purzel oder Nathan Croft wie er sich hier nennt, weil er mein großer Bruder und er einfach cool ist. :D

Gott, oh Gott…ist viel passiert, seitdem ich das hier begonnen habe. Na ja, aber über das Gefühl, dass das alles jetzt ein Ende hat, habe ich ja schon in Kapitel 67 genug geschrieben. ^^ Trotzdem möchte ich noch ein paar Worte loswerden. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch bitten, euch ein paar Minuten Zeit zu nehmen, um mir eine ausführliche Bewertung zu schreiben. Ihr könnt es auch lassen, aber ich fände es wirklich sehr lieb und ich möchte so auch herausfinden, wo noch meine Schwächen liegen, damit ihr in Zukunft Besseres von mir erwarten könnt.

Und so geht's: Ich schreibe euch verschiedenen Kategorien auf und ihr sagt dann einfach wie ich mich darin so gemacht habe. Da ich weiß, dass das ziemlich lange dauert, wenn man es ausführlich macht, schreibe ich zunächst einmal meine Kommentare dazu und ihr könnt zustimmen, widersprechen oder etwas hinzufügen. So, denn…

**1. Stil:** Ich muss sagen, dass ich mit meiner Wortwahl mittlerweile recht zufrieden bin. Klar mache ich hin und wieder einen Wiederholungsfehler und verschreibe mich, aber das zählt als Flüchtigkeitsfehler. Allerdings finde ich meine Dialoge oft etwas zu statisch (heißt, es wird oft nur geredet, nicht gehandelt) und ich habe viele Räume, die nur einmal vorkamen in allen Facetten beschrieben, Umgebungen, wo sich die Charaktere länger aufhalten aber nur kurz angerissen. Das sollte man nicht tun!

**2. Handlung:** Was ihr zwar nicht wisst, mich aber trotzdem gestört hat, ist dass ich mich auf gewisse Ereignisse sehr verkrampft habe, die dann auf Teufel-komm-raus herbeigeführt werden mussten. (Beispiel Geiselnahme in Japan) Insgesamt finde ich, dass die Geschichte zu lang geworden ist und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass man irgendwann den Faden verliert und sich fragt: „Weshalb tut Lara das jetzt noch mal?" Ich hatte merklich keine Struktur. Man hätte z.B. viel aus der Dreiecks-Beziehung Lara-Silas-Branden machen können. Mit der Auswahl der Orte bin ich dennoch zufrieden, auch was die Gegner in den TR-mäßigen Passagen angeht. Allerdings habe ich vom Thema Liebe in dem Maße erst mal genug. ^^

**3. Charaktere:** Dass ich mit Silas einen Griff ins Klo gelandet habe, muss mir keiner mehr sagen. *lol* Ansonsten finde ich die gewählten Charaktere doch vielfältig. Beim nächsten Mal würde ich die Personen jedoch tiefer beleuchten und ihre Gründe für ihr Handeln näher betrachten. Das wurde bei vielen nur kurz angerissen. Dass einige Charaktere eine richtige Wandlung durchgemacht habe, gefällt mir auch. Branden (der seinen Namen übrigens vom Schauspieler Brandon Fraser hat) ist z.B. am Anfang ein Sunnyboy und ein ziemlicher Charmeur, entwickelt aber im Laufe der Geschichte richtiges Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Dafür wird der anfangs militante Crowe fast zu dem, was Branden am Anfang war. Verrückt. ^^

So, das war meine Meinung. Ich möchte noch etwas zum Ende sagen. Das mit Klein-April war ursprünglich nicht geplant. Erst wollte ich ein trauriges Ende herbeiführen, Lara von Schuld zerfressen, Branden gesteht ihr seine Liebe und Gefühls-Chaos! Dann dachte ich mir aber, dass es ein viel würdigerer Abschluss wäre, Lara eine Tochter zu verpassen, sodass sie doch etwas fröhlich weiterlebt und das Ende etwas offen zu lassen, da ich kein Freund von Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Enden bin. Den Blick in die Zukunft und dass die beiden zusammenkommen habe ich allen zuliebe eingebaut, die immer darauf gehofft haben, dass Lara und Branden ein Paar werden. Ich hoffe, das hat euch eine kleine Freude gemacht. ^^

Jetzt werdet ihr euch vielleicht fragen: **Was kommt hier nach?** Während des Schreibens habe ich zwar mit dem Gedanken einer Fortsetzung gespielt, bin jetzt aber verdammt froh, das nie versprochen zu haben. ^^ Ginge auch schlecht, da meine Ideen auf meinem ursprünglichen, traurigen Ende fußen (s.o.) und auf der Tatsache, dass Joan noch lebt. ^^ (Mit der ich ursprünglich noch viel vorhatte.) Ich habe fürs erste vor, den TR-FFs den Rücken zu kehren. Ich sage nicht für immer, da ich stark davon ausgehe, dass ich in meinem Leben noch mehr TR-FFs schreiben werde. Ach ja, wenn, dann schriebe ich übrigens etwas über Laras Anfänge und wie sie zur Grabräuberin wurde. Das schreibe ich hierhin, heute am 2. August 2009, da ich gelesen habe, dass es im nächsten TR um dasselbe Thema gehen wird und klarstellen will, dass ich die Idee zuerst hatte und unterstelle Crystal hiermit, mein Hirn anzuzapfen. :P (Nein, nicht wirklich.)

Aber zur ursprünglichen Frage: Obwohl ich eigentlich auch langsam mal mit meinen eigenständigen Geschichten (ja, die gibt es in meinem Hirn) anfangen möchte, kommt allem Anschein nach zuerst ein anderes Projekt, nämlich eine Fan Fiction zu „**Assassin's creed**". Das ist ein ganz tolles Spiel, das ihr euch alle kaufen müsst, damit ihr meine nächste Geschichte lesen könnt. *lol* Darauf freue ich mich schon sehr und wer das Spiel kennt, kann ja gerne mal vorbeischauen und eine Review dalassen. Ich würde mich freuen, wieder von euch zu lesen!

Oh, jetzt ist es aber wirklich das Ende. Die Statistik ganz oben soll euch übrigens an die Zeit erinnern, als es nach einem beendet Level noch etwas Ähnliches gab. So, nun möchte ich mich aber wirklich verabschieden und euch noch einmal dafür danken, dass ihr meine Geschichte verfolgt habt. Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen und ich bin schon auf eure Auswertung der drei og. Punkte gespannt.

So, nun heißt es auf Wiederlesen! Ich wünsche euch noch für eure Zukunft alles Gute, Gesundheit, Glück und was sonst noch dazu gehört!

Mit vielen, lieben Grüßen

Cora

PS: Vielleicht kommt zwischendurch mal eine humoristische Zusammenfassung zu dieser Geschichte mit dem Namen „Die Legende des Mandaldoof", aber psssst! ;)


End file.
